Moments In Time
by Minstrel164
Summary: Rick Castle travels back in time and meets Johanna Beckett in that fateful alley. This is the story of what happens after he saves her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: When I wrote the story Somewhere In Time I did not intend it to be long multi chapter story. It was just a time travel story idea that I simply ran with and that was the result. However there were some people who pointed out to me the potential for such a story. There were some who wanted to know what happened to the lives of Rick, Kate and everyone else after Rick's meeting with Johanna Beckett. Well it got me to thinking and I began to see what they were getting at and I did make the promise that I would get around to writing the story. Well here it is. It is a companion piece to the original story. For those of you who have not read Somewhere In Time, you might like to read it, it's not very long. However this first chapter is taken from a chapter from Somewhere In Time.**_

_**So without further ado, I present for your reading enjoyment my latest offering.**_

Moments In Time

Chapter 1

Johanna Beckett paused at the entrance to the alley way. Gazing into the alley she found that it was not very well lit. There were only a couple of street lights providing some illumination. Most of the alley was cloaked in darkness. She could not help but wonder if this was the right place.

Johanna turned her gaze from the alley to the wall of the shop on her left. High on the wall was the name plate of the alley. It was hard to read in the growing darkness of night fall but after a moment she could read the name. She reached in the pocket of her coat and pulled out the folded piece of paper which contained the name and location of the alley that she had written before she had left her office. Unfolding the paper she read what she had written. She nodded her head slowly. This was the right place.

She put away the paper back into her pocket and then looked at her watch. A small frown creased her face when she saw the time. She was going to be late for dinner she realised. Waiting at the restaurant was her husband and her daughter.

A warm smile smoothed away the frown on Johanna's face. It was a special dinner. Her daughter had come home from college for the holidays and in the next couple of days she would be heading back. This dinner was a sort of a farewell dinner for her daughter, Kate. Johanna did not want to be too late getting to the restaurant. She would not be able to forgive herself if she got there very late.

Johanna glanced about to the street behind her and saw that there were not too many people out and about and those who were did not take much interest in her as she stood. A few cars made their way along the street.

Better get it over and done with, Johanna told herself as she turned and faced the alley. She entered the alley slowly. She could feel her heart beating a little rapidly. If she had really given it a great deal of thought, walking through a darkened alley in Washington Heights at night and alone would not have been considered the smartest of ideas. Yet this was the only free time she had to investigate the alley. She had several court cases coming up in the days ahead which would consume her time. Tonight was the only time she had to take a look at the place.

As she walked slowly she was assailed by the thought if she was doing the right thing. Had she done the right thing by taking up Pulgatti's case? In the very next moment she assured herself that she had done the right thing. Was doing the right thing. This case was the kind that the Justice Initiative had been set up for.

The letter that Pulgatti had sent to her had sparked her curiosity and kindled her sense of justice. Joe Pulgatti was certainly no angel, nowhere near that. A look through his file showed that. He had a list of convictions as long as one's arm. Yet she decided to take up his case. A cursory look into his case had raised enough questions that had convinced her that she had done the right thing. Meeting with the man himself and hearing his story convinced her all the more that she had done the right thing.

There were some people at JI who were opposed taking up Pulgatti's case. He was a mobster, a hood, he belonged where he was, in jail, they told her. Johanna dug her heels telling them he was not squeaky clean and he deserved to go to jail for crimes he did commit. He did not deserve to go to jail for something he did not commit. No one did. If JI did not take up his cause then they were nothing but a group of middle class do-gooders who paid lipservice to the cause of justice in the hope of assuaging their consciences.

Johanna reached a lamp post and paused. The light seemed to blind her after having coming out of the shadows. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She turned and looked behind her. Satisfied that there was no one behind her Johanna resumed walking. Once more the darkness of the alley enveloped her.

Johanna came to a stop under another lamplight and looked at the wall on her left. This was the spot Joe Pulgatti had told her was where the FBI agent had been murdered. He had told her that this was where the back entrance of The Sons Of Palermo Club was.

Johanna studied the wall. It was about ten feet long and about eight feet high. There was no sign of an entrance of any kind. Moving closer to the wall she saw that it was of recent construction. The club was no longer there. The land had been sold off and a new building had been put up. The wall had been recently been given a coat of white paint and this had seemingly been an invitation to the local graffiti artists to use it as a canvas for their artistic expressions. The entire length of the wall was covered in graffiti. As she had been walking through the alley she had noticed all the fences and walls abutting the alley were covered in graffiti.

She stepped back from the wall and turned her attention to the far end of the alley. It was a dead end. A frown came to her face again. There was only one entrance into the alley. Pulgatti had been right. A number of questions sprung up in her head.

Johanna heard the sound of approaching footsteps. She spun around, her heart beating rapidly. She felt frightened but forced herself to remain calm. The footsteps continued approaching. The footsteps not fast but measured almost cautious, hesitant even.

The man emerged from the shadows of the darkness and stood at the edges of the light of from the lamplight. He raised his arms up with his hands open as if to show that he was not holding any weapon, to show her and assure her that was not a danger to her.

"Mrs Beckett?" the man said, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Johanna replied, surprised that her voice sounded firm despite her rapidly beating heart.

"Mrs Johanna Beckett?"

"Who are you?" Johanna demanded.

"I'm a friend of your..." The man paused, "...I'm a friend."

"Do I know you?" Johanna regarded the man carefully.

"No, but I know you."

Johanna took a couple of steps toward him. She might be frightened at his sudden appearance but she was not going to let him see it. She stared at him with a defiant look on her face. She studied this man carefully. He was a tall man aged in his late thirties or early forties, with light brown hair, with a face that had some appeal. He was broad shouldered. He was wearing a nicely tailored jacket and a blue buttoned down shirt. Though she did not know him Johanna could not help but feel that she had seen him somewhere before.

"You look familiar." Johanna said.

That statement brought a small smile to the man's face which reached all the way to his blue eyes. It was a nice kind of smile, Johanna thought to herself. The smile did not last long. It vanished quickly.

"You're not safe here." The man announced. "You're in danger."

Johanna tilted her head and continued to look at the man standing before her. She saw that the man was about to smile again but the smile never appeared. He fixed her with a serious look and spoke.

"You're investigating the case of Joe Pulgatti, who was convicted of the murder of FBI agent Bob Armen. The murder took place right there." The man said, and pointed to the wall where the club had once been.

"You have been digging into his case and have found things that don't quite gel." The man added. "And you believe that Pulgatti has been framed."

Johanna was stunned at what the man had just said.

"How...how...do..." she stammered.

"Doesn't matter how I know. I just know." The man said hurriedly. "Pulgatti is innocent but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is your life is in danger."

Johanna could not disguise the look of shock from appearing on her face. She stared at the man. She opened her mouth to speak but the man spoke again.

"The people who covered up the murder and made Pulgatti the patsy are worried about you digging around. They have hired a hitman to kill you. The man's name is Dick Coonan and he is due here any minute. He will stab you and make it look like a random act of gang violence."

Johanna could not believe what she had been told. It had shocked her deeply. How did he know that she was investigating Pulgatti's case, was the first question that had sprung up in her mind. She lifted her chin as she looked at this man.

"How do I know you're not the hitman?" She challenged.

The man ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He dropped his hand.

"Mrs Beckett, my name is Richard Castle."

Johanna's eyes widened. No wonder he looked familiar.

"The author?" she said.

Castle nodded his head.

"You look younger in your pictures." Johanna said with a smile.

"I can explain that but not right now, not here." Castle replied. He paused to take a breath and as he did he glanced over his shoulder to the opening of the alley before he turned to look at Johanna. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I know I'm asking a great deal of you to place your trust in me, to trust someone you have never met before but you have to believe me that your life is in grave danger and you must get away from here."

Johanna Beckett stood there staring at Castle weighing up what he had told her. She remained sceptical but she saw the look of sincerity that was on his face, that was in his eyes as he watched her. Could she trust this man? Should she trust this man? He had told her things about the case that very few people knew about. She had been careful not to tell everyone at JI details about the case, only those immediately assisting her and she knew that her colleagues would not have talked to any outsider. And did he not say that a man was coming to kill her? A hitman? After what seemed like an eternity Johanna consented with a nod of her head.

Castle let out a loud sigh of relief. He gave Johanna a brief smile and motioned with his hand towards the entrance of the alley. Johanna started walking. Castle walked beside her but making sure there was a little distance between them as if he wanted to assure her of his intentions. They came out of the alley and Castle pointed to where a man was standing beside a car. At their approach the man opened the rear passenger door.

"This is Mr Smith, my chauffeur." Castle explained.

Mr Smith gave Johanna a welcoming smile and nodded his head.

Johanna gave Mr Smith a nod of her head in return before getting into the back seat of the car. Castle joined her but again made sure to remain on his side of the back seat. Mr Smith closed the door and quickly made his way to the front of the car and jumped behind the wheel. He started up the car and eased into the traffic and drove away from the alley.

Johanna could not help but feel nervous at finding herself in the back seat of a car with the author Richard Castle. She cast a glance in the author's direction and saw him staring out the window in the direction of the alley and she saw the look of relief sweep across his face.

She turned to look out her window. However sincere Castle may have been she was not ready to trust him completely. After a couple of minutes of silence she turned to look at Castle.

"They've sent you to scare me off the case?"

Castle shook his head. "I hope you get the bastards." he said vehemently.

Johanna's eyebrows rose in surprise. She stared at Castle.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Castle chuckled.

Johanna shook her head. "You said you would explain, Mr Castle. Now is a good time."

Castle nodded his head. He looked away from Johanna and glanced out the window. He ran his hand through his hair as he marshalled his thoughts. He let out a sigh before he turned to look at Johanna.

"You are not going to believe me but what I am about to tell you is the truth." Castle said quietly.

Johanna continued to look at Castle not saying anything.

"I am from the future." Castle informed her.

Johanna rolled her eyes and shook her head, wanting to laugh at the statement he had made. She saw Castle grin.

"Hard to believe, I know." He offered.

"You've escaped from Bellevue, haven't you Mr Castle?" Johanna shot back.

"Please call me Rick." Castle said, his smile deepening. "And no, I haven't escaped from Bellevue, though if I was in your place that's exactly what I'd be thinking."

Johanna shook her head and looked out the window on her side. This was becoming surreal, she concluded. She stared at the passing scenery but not really taking it in. After some moments she spoke.

"Let's say for the sake of courtesy I believe you, Mr...Rick?"

"Humouring me, Mrs Beckett?"

Johanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Believe me or don't believe me that's up to you but save judgement until I have presented my case, counsellor."

Johanna turned away from the passenger window and looked at Castle sharply. A small amused smile appeared on her lips. She inclined her head indicating for him to continue.

"You received a letter from a Joe Pulgatti professing his innocence for the crime that he had been convicted of, the murder of FBI agent Bob Armen. He'd written many letters to lawyers but all of them had either ignored him or turned him down. Not you."

Johanna nodded her head.

"In reading his letter you found something that sparked your interest, piqued your curiosity. For whatever reason, you wrote back to him and promised to look into his case. You visited him in prison a few times to discuss the case and even talked to him about family, your family...your daughter Kate to be exact."

Castle paused to look across to her and saw Johanna trying very hard not to look surprised at what he had just told her. Though her face was a mask it was her eyes, her hazel eyes gave her thoughts away. She had never mentioned to anyone about the talks she had with Pulgatti about their families.

"So you did a little digging to see what you could find." Castle resumed his story. "And what you found smelled very fishy. So you started to dig a little deeper, and deeper." Castle said. "And what you discovered was that Pulgatti had indeed been telling the truth. He had been framed for a murder he did not commit. How am I doing so far, Mrs Beckett?"

"Go on." Johanna's voice sounded a little hoarse to her own ears.

"What you don't know is that for some years prior to Special Agent Armen's murder some renegade cops had been kidnapping mobsters off the streets and dispensing summary justice and then extorting large sums of money for their release.

"One night these cops tried to kidnap Joe Pulgatti in that alley. He was with Bob Armen who was working undercover in the mob that Pulgatti belonged to. As the cops tried to grab Pulgatti a struggle ensued. Armen tried to intervene and in the struggle a gun was produced and Armen was shot an killed. It was easier to pin the murder on Pulgatti than allowing the truth to come out."

Johanna looked stunned but she did not speak. Castle continued speaking.

"What you also don't know is that your digging into this case has attracted the attention of the very people who had framed Pulgatti. These people would prefer that their deeds remain hidden and not be brought into the light of day which will happen if you continue with this case. Now they could have confronted you and tried to warn you off this case, scare you away, but I suspect they realised that you don't frighten easily."

Johanna smirked at his last remark. Some of the worst criminals had tried to scare her. Castle was correct she was not the kind of person who frightened easily. Over the years she had built a veneer or suit of armour of protection against such threats. Truly she had lost count the number of times someone had threatened to kill her.

Castle studied the woman sitting across from him for a moment or two before he resumed speaking.

"The leader of these people, we'll call him the Dragon, decided you were too much of a danger to them so he decided to have you eliminated. To kill you and the other people who have been helping you, Diane Cavanaugh, Jennifer Stewart and Scott Murray. The Dragon hired a hit man, an ex-special forces soldier to kill all of you. His name is Dick Coonan. Tonight he was going to murder you in that alley and have the police, those same renegade cops pass it off as a random act of gang violence, and then kill the other three people."

Johanna felt overwhelmed with what she had just been told. She did not want to believe him, it was

too incredible to put into words. It felt like she was in some bad science fiction movie. She started shaking her head. "This is too far fetched to believe, Rick."

"I know." Castle said nodding his head. "But it's the truth."

Castle reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. He switched it on and quickly scrolled through the files.

Johanna frowned as she saw him pull out long thin rectangular device. A glass screen covered one side of it.

"What is that?" Johanna asked staring at the device Castle held in his hand.

"This is what cell phones are like in the future, more like a mini computer, real cool." Castle grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Johanna almost smiled at the look of boyish enthusiasm she saw on Castle's face as he tapped on the cell phone.

Finding the right file, Castle opened it with a touch of his finger.

"Perhaps this might convince you a little more than my story so far, Mrs Beckett."Castle turned the phone around to show her the display on the screen.

Johanna leaned a little closer to the phone that Castle was holding. She saw a photograph of a NYPD homicide file. She recognised the photograph that was clipped to the front of the file. It was a picture of herself. She leaned a little closer, and Castle slid a little closer to her.

Castle flicked the screen and the first photograph slid across to be replaced by another photograph. Johanna recognised it. It was a summary page of a police file. She had seen countless numbers during her career.

"Look at the date on the page." Castle said.

Johanna saw her name and details on the summary page. Her eyes saw the date on the file."

"That's today." She murmured.

Johanna slowly read through the summary page, taking in the details it contained. She felt the colour drain from her face. Shocked could not even begin to describe what she felt as she read the summary page.

Castle's finger tapped the screen and a photograph of the murder scene appeared. Johanna saw a wide shot of the alley. She saw a number of police and crime scene investigators milling about. One or two people were crouching beside a body that was next to a wall. A wall that Johanna recognised.

Another tap on the screen and another photograph appeared. Johanna let out a horrified gasp. Her hand flew to her mouth. She stared wide-eyed at the photograph. It was a picture of her. In the picture she was wearing the very same clothes that she was wearing now. In the picture she was slumped on the ground numerous stab wounds clearly evident, blood pooling beneath her.

She continued to stare at the photograph not able to say anything. It horrified her but she was mesmerised by it unable to drag her eyes from it. The woman in the photograph was her. There was no denying it. She found all of a sudden that breathing was difficult. Her heart was racing madly as a growing sense of panic took hold of her.

Castle took back the cell phone and dropped it in his lap.

"If I had not shown up tonight this would have been your fate, Mrs Beckett." Castle said in a low voice.

There was silence in the car for some minutes. Johanna had turned away from Castle and stared out the window. She was trying to rein in her emotions while at the same time trying to digest what she had seen and what she had been told. She did not want to believe what she had seen with her own eyes. Yet she knew there was no way she could dismiss it. Her analytical mind told her that a police file could easily be faked. What could not easily be faked was the photograph. The clothes she was wearing were not off the rack. They had been purchased at a small boutique and were a one off. How could anyone know what clothes she would be wearing today, and know exactly where to get them? No, the photograph was not fake. And if the photograph was not a fake then the rest of what she had been shown was not fake.

"What you have told me Rick...is..." Johanna said hesitantly.

"I know. I'm a writer and get paid to come up with such plots but even I find it quite fantastical." Castle told her in a gentle tone of voice. "But what I have told you is the truth. What I've shown you is the truth. As incredible as it may sound, it's the truth."

The car slowly drew up to a curb and came to a stop. Johanna looked at Castle.

"Why?"

Why what?" Castle looked puzzled.

"Why are you doing this?" Johanna said. "Why tell me all this?"

Castle did not answer immediately. Instead he turned to look out the window. Johanna followed his gaze and was surprised to find that they were sitting out the front of the restaurant where she was going to meet her family. A smile came to her face when she spotted her husband and daughter sitting at a table near the window. Both father and daughter were laughing over something that they had found amusing. Johanna also saw that her husband Jim was looking at his watch.

"I didn't want to see you killed." Castle said in a low voice as he continued to gaze out the window to the restaurant.

Johanna looked from the restaurant to Castle and saw the look on his face. There was a sparkle in those blue eyes of his and the corners of his mouth were stretched upwards into a small smile.

She looked back to the restaurant and then at Castle. She realised that he was looking at her daughter.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Johanna questioned.

Castle dragged his eyes from the young Kate Beckett sitting in the restaurant and turned to look at Johanna. He nodded his head slowly. Johanna raised an eyebrow in his direction, giving him a look that the author was well familiar with. She waited for him to speak.

"Because of your murder your husband, Jim tries to kill the pain of your loss by losing himself in the bottle." Castle said quietly. "He almost loses Kate along the way. But Kate manages somehow to bring him back from the brink. In my time Jim is better, has been sober for five or six years."

Johanna nodded her head.

"Kate and Jim's relationship was ruptured somewhat but is now a lot better." Castle added. He paused and drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He turned his gaze from the woman sitting beside him and focused his gaze on his hands folded in his lap.

"Because of your murder Kate is so devastated even I can't find the right words to describe it, and she is not the daughter you know and love, she is a different person. She spent a little over a year in therapy to come to terms with your loss. The therapy helps but not enough. However she burns with a passion for one thing. She joins the NYPD and eventually becomes a homicide detective, a damn good one I might add." Castle paused and smiled at the thought. "But from the moment she becomes a cop she is obsessed with finding the people who ordered your death. It all but consumes her. Eventually she comes to terms with.

"However I begin to dig into your case and discover some leads that had been missed by the original investigators. I keep digging, wanting to solve the case for her, to relieve the burden she has been carrying.

"One day we discovers that Dick Coonan is the man who was hired to murder you. Unfortunately she had to shoot him before she could find out who had hired him."

Castle looked up from his hands and turned to Johanna. He offered her an apologetic smile.

"Coonan had taken me hostage and in order to save me she had to shoot Coonan dead." He explained. Johanna nodded her head.

"Even though Coonan was dead, it did not stop Kate from diggin into your murder." Castle said resuming his story. "And as she gets closer to those responsible, the people behind your murder, the Dragon, get nervous and decides to stop her. They send a hit man after her. His name was Hal Lockwood. We capture him and send him to jail. But that doesn't stop them, doesn't stop the Dragon. Sometime later Lockwood is sprung from custody but he is killed in a gunfight with Kate's precinct captain. Captain Roy Montgomery. Montgomery was one of those rogue cops but to give him his due he had tried hard to look after Kate, to keep her safe. He had some kind of deal going with the Dragon.

"Yet with Montgomery dead, that does not stop the Dragon. He sends another hit man after Kate. He shoots her at the cemetery while she is delivering the eulogy for the captain."

Johanna let out a shocked gasp. "Oh my God."

Castle reached out and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Kate survived the shooting, Mrs Beckett." Castle assured her quickly. "She is getting better. She returned back to force three months after her shooting. She is fine, alive and well believe me."

Johanna drew in a breath and nodded her head slowly. She was shocked at the thought of her only child being shot.

Castle removed his hand from Johanna's arm and picked up the phone from his lap. He gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to see how Kate looks in the future?"

"Yes please." Johanna said eagerly, grateful to him for taking her mind off thoughts of Kate having been shot.

Castle opened up a photo file and handed her the phone and watched the look of pure joy that appeared on Johanna's face as she gazed at the photograph of her daughter.

"Oh wow, my Katie is so beautiful."

"Yes, she is. You would be so proud of her." Castle smiled. He reached over an flicked the screen to bring up another photo, and then another.

"Ten years from now, in the future that I come from I meet Kate. It doesn't take me long to realise that next to my daughter, Kate is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Johanna raised her eyebrows questioningly. Castle explained how they met and worked a case together and after that how he was able to follow her around and help out with her cases.

"You love my daughter." Johanna observed.

"Yes very, very much." Castle confessed without hesitation.

Johanna smiled at Castle as she gave him back his phone. He closed it down and returned it to his jacket pocket. He looked out the window to the restaurant and saw Jim Beckett checking his watch again.

"You're family is waiting for you Mrs Beckett." Castle announced.

Castle opened the door and got out. He held out his hand and helped Johanna out of the car.

Standing on the side walk Johanna glanced in the direction of the restaurant and and regarded her family with a warm smile. Her smile deepened when she turned to look at Castle.

"I'm not going to drop this case." Johanna declared.

"If you're anything like your daughter, and I suspect you are, I'd expect nothing less." Castle returned her smile.

"I will be very careful though."

Castle nodded his understanding. Knowing what the Dragon and his minions were capable of he desperately hoped that she would take precautions.

Johanna started to walk towards the entrance to the restaurant but a thought occurred to her. She had read some science fiction in her time. Stopping she turned back to Castle.

"Isn't there some kind of law that forbids time travellers from changing the past because it can affect the future?"

Castle nodded his head.

"So it could be a totally different future that you might return to?"

Castle nodded again.

"And you're okay with that?"

Castle shook his head. "No, not really."

Johanna raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I don't want Kate to endure twelve years of pain and sadness because of your death, Mrs Beckett. Not if I can help it. I want her to be happy, just like she is now. She deserves that."

Johanna saw the pain in Castle's eyes and realised the kind of sacrifice he was making. Suddenly she walked up to him. He was taken by surprise when she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a remarkable man, Rick Castle." She told him. "Thank you."

Johanna turned and quickly headed for the entrance to the restaurant. She had an overwhelming need to be with her family.

XXXXX

_**So what do you think, Dear Reader? Your thoughts, opinions or comments would be most humbly appreciated.**_

_**Con.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johanna Beckett entered the restaurant and was approached by a smiling waitress. Johanna waved off the waitress and pointed in the direction of the window where her family were seated and waiting for her. The waitress nodded her head and backed off.

Johanna noticed that most of the tables were occupied but then she should not have been surprised, it was Saturday night after all. It was a family friendly restaurant, one which the Beckett family had been coming to for more years than Johanna cared to remember. It had become their favourite Italian restaurant. The tables were adorned with red and white chequered table cloths with candles in old chianti bottles. On the walls were pictures depicting rustic scenes from Tuscany and Campanga. There was also a mandatory photograph of the Colosseum and the leaning Tower of Pisa. The food, home style Italian was very good and inexpensive. There were families enjoying a rare night out celebrating a birthday or some other significant family event, couples getting something to eat before heading off to see the latest Hollywood blockbuster or some show on Broadway, nervous teenagers out on a first date.

Johanna had always loved the homely feel of the restaurant. It brought a smile to her face as she took in the scene around her as she made her way through the restaurant towards the window table where her husband and daughter were seated. Her smile only deepened at the sight of father and daughter sharing a laugh at some joke that Jim must have told.

Jim drew his eyes away from his daughter and his smile deepened when he saw Johanna approaching the table. It was the same smile that had taken her breath away when she had first met him all those years ago. And truth be told that smile of his could still make her go weak at the knees, though she would never admit it to him. She returned his smile.

"Sorry I'm late, dear." Johanna said when she reached the table. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not too late, for a change, Jo." Jim replied in a kindly tone. "Your thing up in Washington Heights finish early?"

Johanna gave her daughter a kiss before taking her seat at the table.

"Yes, yes it did, wrapped it up in next to no time."

"It's good that you turned up mom." Kate said. "Not like last time."

It was not said in reproach but Johanna felt the pang of guilt all the same. Kate had come home for the holidays and try as she might Johanna had not found enough time to spend with her daughter. There was always something cropping at work which required her attention, or her work at the Justice Initiative that had kept her putting off the planned shopping trips or meetings for lunch or a simple cup of coffee.

"What Katie is saying, dear is that she is grateful you turned up so that she did not have endure any more of my bad jokes." Jim said glancing across to Kate. He grinned a little at the sight of his daughter blushing slightly.

"Then I got here just in time, then?" Johanna laughed. "I seem to recall you have quite an arsenal of bad jokes."

Johanna looked out the window and saw the the forlorn looking author sitting in the back of the car as it pulled away from the curb and disappearing into the traffic. She had not wanted to believe what Rick Castle had told her but she had seen the evidence with her own eyes. She had seen the file on his fancy space age phone. She had seen the photographs of an older looking Kate. And she had seen the pain in Castle's eyes when he had explained his reasons for what he had told her. Such pain could not be faked.

This evening could have turned considerably different, Johanna thought to herself soberly. So very, very differently.

"Earth to mom, earth to mom."

Johanna shook off her reveries and looked at Kate.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I was miles away." Johanna apologised.

"Are you all right, mom?" Kate asked with some concern. "You seem distracted.

Johanna gave her daughter a warm smile.

"I met a most remarkable man tonight." Johanna announced.

"Should I be worried, honey?" Jim said jokingly.

Johanna beamed at her husband. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about, dear. You know I have only eyes for you." She teased.

Kate looked at the affectionate display of her parents. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but there was a smile on her lips.

"Mom, dad, we're in a restaurant." she chided, good naturedly.

Johanna turned to look at her daughter and raised her eyebrows.

"So who was this remarkable man that you met?" Kate asked. "Does he have a name?"

"Names are not important." Johanna replied.

"I think you had better start getting worried." Kate said looking at her father.

Jim grinned.

"So, mom what makes this man remarkable?" Kate asked.

Johanna looked at her daughter and smiled gently. She recalled to mind the photographs of the older Kate and how beautiful she was in the future but she had also seen the pain in those older and wiser green eyes, and she never wanted to see that kind of pain in the eyes of her daughter. Those green eyes looking at her now were alive, full of intelligence and sparkling with hints of mischief.

"This man sacrificed his own happiness for the woman he loves."

"Oh mom." Kate rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You've been reading too many romance novels."

"I have not." Johanna said with some affront.

Johanna shook her head at her daughter. Kate knew full well that she did not read too many romance novels, they just weren't her taste. Her favourite recreational reading matter were crime and mystery novels. Her favourite crime and mystery novelist was none other than Richard Castle. Which as it happened was Kate's favourite author too.

"It happens, Katie." Johanna assured her. "Everyday people sacrifice their own happiness for the ones they love."

"Yes, they call it parenthood." Jim Beckett added, with an exaggerated sigh.

Johanna gave her husband a knowing smile.

Kate shook her head at both her parents. She dropped her gaze down to her menu giving her parents a private moment.

Johanna decided to let the subject drop this was not the time and place to discuss it. She reached for a menu and opened it. She started to peruse it.

"Have you two ordered, yet because I've starving?" She said.

"We were waiting for you, Jo." Jim said.

Johanna knew that if what Richard Castle had told her was true then her life was still in danger. The man's timely appearance had given her a chance to lessen the danger. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say. She had no idea what she could do but she was going to do something. She pushed aside those thoughts. For the next couple of hours she would enjoy the company of her loving family. This would be the last family meal together for a little while because Kate would be flying back to college tomorrow. As her eyes scanned the menu Johanna Beckett silently thanked Richard Castle.

"Ah there they are, my favourite family." Boomed a voice across the restuarant.

All three Becketts turned in the direction of the voice. Paolo Pastafore, the owner of the restaurant was approaching their table.

Paolo was aged in his fifties of average height a rapidly receding hairline and a large moustache, that everyone was sure he cultivated along with the accented English he chose to use to greet his patrons. Paolo was Brooklyn born and bred but it did not hurt business if sounded as if he had just arrived at Ellis Island, like his ancestors had done.

"Ah Signora Beckett as beautiful as ever." Paoli said he took hold of Johanna's hand and brought it to his lips in a chaste kiss.

"How are you, Paolo?" Johanna said, smiling.

"I am good, business is good, life is good." Paolo beamed. He turned to Kate and smiled even more. "Signora Kate, you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Such a bellissima flower, eh?"

Kate had her hand kissed by the exuberant restauranter.

"Thank you Paolo." Kate said trying not to blush at the compliment paid to her.

"Signor Beckett you have more grey hair." Paolo reached over and shook Jim's extended hand. "With a beautiful daughter as Signora Kate, I can understand, keeping all the boys away is full time job, eh?"

This time Kate did blush and she ducked her head so the others at the table did not see but they had and they were chuckling at her expense. Johanna reached over and patted her daughter on the arm. It was the same old routine that Paolo had been doing since everyone could remember.

"And how is your family, Paolo?"

"Everyone is good, si." Paolo smiled and nodded.

Paolo spent a few minutes telling his favourite family about his family, the pride on his face could not be contained when he spoke of his children's progress at college. When the conversation came to a natural end, Paolo noticed the menus in their hands. He snatched them up.

"No, no usual menu for the Beckett famiglia." Paolo announced. "Tonight, special menu for special famiglia. Mama Pastafore fix for you special, you trust Paolo."

Before any of the Becketts could raise a protest the whirlwind that was Paolo Pastafore was gone disappearing into the kitchen.

"I wonder what Mama Pastafore is going to make for us?" Jim ventured cautiously.

"Tonight special menu for special famiglia." Johanna said mimicking the restaurant owner.

All three Becketts started laughing.

XXXXX

**_Your thoughts?_**

**_Con_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Johanna Beckett paused in her work and rubbed at her tired eyes. She leaned back in her chair letting out a long sigh. She was in the room that served as her study. The study was cloaked in darkness with the only light coming from the desk lamp. Opening her eyes she let them adjust and looked down at the file she had open on her desk and the legal pad that was filled with the notes she had made.

A glance at her watch told her that the time was going onto two-thirty in the morning. She had been in the study ever since they had come back from the restaurant. She had told her husband and daughter that she was going to do some preparatory work for the court case she had on Monday. Jim, ever the understanding husband that he was kissed her and told her not to work too hard or long before he disappeared into their bedroom. He was well used to having his wife working late at night in the study over some case or another.

However the open file on her desk had nothing to do with the upcoming court case. It had to do with Joe Pulgatti. For the past few hours she had going through the file making notes and all the while wondering how she could step back from this case without breaking her promise to handle his case. And the man had a very good case. Going through the file that first time had raised more than a few questions. That is why she had taken up his case.

With a little more digging Johanna knew she would get to the bottom of it. Find the people responsible for framing Joe Pulgatti. The question that now weighed heavily on her mind was should she continue digging? Continue to turn over stones to see what crawled from underneath? Did she not always say to anyone who would listen, the truth could not hurt you?

She knew now that was not always the case. The truth could hurt you. Could hurt you in ways you could never imagine. There were people out there who did not want Pulgatti's case investigated. Those crime scene photographs she had been shown were burned indelibly in her brain and still sent a cold shiver of dread down her spine as she recalled them to mind.

There were people out there that would stop at nothing to make sure that the status quo remained. That knowledge scared her, really scared her. There was no other word for it. These people would think nothing about killing her and the people helping her on this case. These people would think nothing about trying to kill her daughter. That thought scared Johanna more than any concern for her own safety.

Despite her fears what Johanna hated the most was having to go back on her word. Yet that is what she might have to do. Had to do. She did not like that at all. She knew she would have to meet with Pulgatti as soon as possible and break the news to him. He would not be happy to hear about her decision, probably would get very angry.

Johanna reached for the large mug of coffee that had been sitting on the corner of the desk and brought it up to her mouth. She was startled to find that the mug was empty. How could that be? She had made it a short while ago, she thought to herself as she stared into the empty cup. Letting out another sigh she set the empty cup down on the desk.

Leaning closer to the desk she picked up her pen and once more scanned through the notes she had made. At the bottom of the page she drew a circle around a name.

The silence of the study was broken by a soft knock on the door. Looking up Johanna saw the door open and found Jim standing in the doorway, a mug of coffee held in his hand. She smiled up at him.

"I thought you might need a refill." Jim said as he walked over to the desk.

"You read my mind." Johanna smiled with gratitude as she accepted the mug.

Jim Beckett perched himself on the edge of the desk and watched with some amusement as his wife brought the mug to her lips and took a long sip of the coffee. His smile deepened a little as Johanna closed her eyes as she savoured the latest hit of caffeine. She opened her eyes a moment later and looked up at him.

"Thank you, honey."

Jim nodded his head.

"So how long are you going to be, Jo?"

Johanna set the fresh coffee on the desk and answered her husband with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is it that Justice Initiative case?" Jim asked.

"Yeah."

Jim glanced down at the file before he turned his gaze towards his wife. Johanna had not told him much about the case and he had not gone out of his way to ask her about it. He could see that the case worried her in a way he had never seen before. That concerned him. It had not escaped his notice when she had arrived at the restaurant that she had tried to mask her worry behind the joking and teasing she had directed at him and Katie. Yet Jim had not been fooled, he had known her for too long not to know that something was bothering her.

He loved and admired her for working at Justice Initiative, for helping the underdog. For being the voice for the voiceless. That did not mean he was not a little worried for her safety. Some of her clients were unsavoury to say the least.

"I seem to have hit a brick wall." Johanna announced, waving a hand in the direction of the file.

Jim nodded his head. "Well you could always crash through the brick wall, you've done it with some cases in the past?" He suggested.

Johanna shook her head. "I don't think it will work this time."

"Well life never delivers anything we can't handle."

Johanna raised a single eyebrow in the direction of her husband.

"Throwing my words back in my face, dear?"

"Just quoting a very smart woman's Immutable Law of the Universe."

Johanna's face soften with a smile as she rose from her seat and put her arms around him. Jim's arms encircled her and held her tightly.

"I knew I married a smart man."

"I thought you married me because of my smile and body?" Jim said with a chuckle.

Johanna drew back a little so that she could look at his face. She returned his smile.

"There was that too." She laughed.

Jim kissed her forehead and drew her back into a tight hug.

Johanna hugged him back, revelling in the warmth and strength that he provided. She loved this man so much. Her thoughts drifted to what Castle had told her in the car, how her husband had been so affected by her death that he had lost himself in alcohol. Tears welled in her eyes at that thought.

"You know there is perhaps another way." Jim said in a low voice.

"W..what?"

Jim pulled back and was startled to see the tears.

"Hey, you okay?" He said concerned.

"Happy tears, darling. Happy tears." Johanna said hurriedly. She brushed away the tears. "You were saying."

Jim regarded her a moment before he spoke. "If you can't crash through or go over the wall, perhaps there is another way."

"Oh, what other way?"

"Why not go around the wall?"

Another smile graced Johanna's face.

"Smart as well as sexy." She said. "My luck was in the day you walked into my life, Jim Beckett."

"No." Jim said earnestly. "I was the lucky one, Johanna Beckett."

After a long and passionate kiss Jim and Johanna broke from their embrace. Johanna sat down in her chair. Jim paused in the doorway and looked back at her.

"Don't be too long, love." he said.

"I wont." Johanna assured him.

Johanna closed the Pulgatti file and set the legal pad on top of the file. Her husband had given her something to think about and going over the file again was not going to bring her any new ideas. She had to think of a way making sure that she and her family would remain safe and still continue with the case.

She rose from her chair and started for the door. She stopped suddenly and turned toward the bookshelves. She knew she would not be able to sleep straight away because of what was swirling around in her head so she needed something to distract her.

Thick and heavy legal tomes battled for space with her favourite mystery novels. She ignored the legal books and went straight for the mystery novels. She selected one of her favourites and pulled it off the shelf. Opening the book to the back page she studied the photograph of the author. He looked cute and adorable in that picture but truth be told she much preferred the older version she had met tonight. That ruggedly handsome face held some appeal. Had more character. Johanna closed the book and headed out of the study. Several chapters of Richard Castle was just the distraction she needed.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts, as always would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Johanna got out of the cab after paying the driver and turned to look at the small shop front store that served as the offices of the Justice Initiative. The window was plastered with notices of upcoming information seminars and posters and various other things that could be of some use to the local community. Some had been there for such a long time that they had started to fade. Holding pride of place in the window was a poster for an upcoming fund raiser for the Justice Initiative.

Though JI was a volunteer organisation with people donating their time it still needed money to continue to function, to provide the kind of legal services that many of their clients needed but could not afford. The landlord of the building had been more than generous in charging far less than the going commercial rent he could have charged for a property on this street. Even so he still needed to be paid. Electricity and telephone bills had to be paid and those companies did not give discounts to small volunteer legal organisations. Donations and fund raisers was the only way to generate the money JI needed to survive.

As much as Johanna hated these fund raisers, hated having to go cap in hand to those with the money, pleading and begging for them to hand over money and promising them that it was going to a good cause, and knowing full well that most of those making donations cared little about the work of JI or the people it helped. Those donating money were content at the thought that their conscience was assuaged by donating to charity and being able to get a tax deduction. As much as Johanna hated fund raisers she knew that it was necessary evil.

Beside the poster of the fund raiser there was another poster advertising a community meeting.__**Take Back The Neighbourhood. **The words stood boldly and prominently. Johanna was proud of the campaign she had organised to rid the streets of Washington Heights of the drug dealers. What heartened her was not only that many of her colleagues had willingly joined her in the campaign it was the number of local people who had come up to her and asked her what they could do to help. The community meeting would decide what the people could do and would do to get rid of the drug dealers that infested and plagued the streets of Washington Heights. She had even managed to rope in the local precinct commander to attend the meeting.

The first drops of rain started to fall and made Johanna come out of her reveries. Though she was rugged up against the cold she still shivered. She was not sure if it was because of the cold or because of the dark thoughts that had been plaguing her most of the night and all morning.

She had woken early and had returned to her study once more going over the Pulgatti file. As dawn was breaking over the city that never sleeps Johanna had decided on what she was going to do. With the decision made she had left the study and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for her family. It would be the last breakfast they would have as a family for a while and she wanted to make it special and memorable. Getting both her husband and daughter out of bed had proven to be a little more difficult than she had envisaged but eventually they did and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

After breakfast Jim got dressed and left to meet up with some friends. Kate had plans to meet up with her friend Madison one final time before flying out and was out the door not long after Jim had departed.

Johanna glanced up at the steel grey sky there would definitely be some rain before the day was out she thought to herself. She walked purposefully up to the front door. She reached into the pocket of her coat and took out the key to unlock the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She waved and smiled to a couple of volunteers who were on duty today. They were getting ready to open and deal with the clients that would show up after lunch.

The two volunteers were surprised to see Johanna in the office on a Sunday.

Johanna did not bother to stop and speak to them, she continued on her way to the cubicle that served as her office. It was located at the back near the small kitchen. The desk was dominated by the computer that sat in the middle of the desk. On either side of the desk were stacks of files that silently awaited her attention. Three framed photographs was the only allowance Johanna made in regards to personal items. One was of Jim and herself not long after they had gotten married back when she had worn her hair long. In the picture both Jim and her were beaming, they had just discovered that she was pregnant. The second photograph was of Jim and Johanna sitting together and between them a five year old Katie in pigtails smiling at the camera with a gap toothed smile. The third photograph was of Johanna and Kate in a formal pose, Kate was in a gown and mortar board her high school diploma clutched in her hand. The smiles on each woman was a mirror image of the other.

Johanna looked at the photographs sitting on her desk and could not help but smile as she always did before she set her brief case down. She pulled off her gloves dropping them on top of one the stack of files. Then she unbuttoned and then removed her coat hanging it on a hook on the coat stand in the corner of her cubicle. Finally she removed the scarf she had wrapped around her neck. She sat down and opened her brief case pulling out the Pulgatti file and the legal pad where she had made notes on. She set the file and legal pad in the middle of her desk.

"Johanna, what are you doing here?"

Johanna looked up to find a tall slim young woman with dark shoulder length hair standing in the doorway. She smiled at the young woman.

"I sometimes work here, Jennifer, remember?"

Jennifer Stewart shook her head before she stepped up to Johanna's desk.

"I mean, what are you doing here on a Sunday?"

"I had a couple of things to take care of."

"But Sundays are your family day."

Johanna gave the younger woman a lopsided smile and a shrug of her shoulders before she spoke.

"Well it seems my family have abandoned me." Johanna said. "Jim had something on, and Kate wanted to meet up with her best friend one more time before she left for Standford, so..."

"So here you are."

"Here I am." Johanna nodded her head.

"Coffee?" Jennifer offered.

"Yes, please."

Jennifer turned around and headed out of the cubicle. Johanna smiled at the departing young woman. Jennifer Stewart was a recent addition to a middle ranking legal firm located down town. She worked in the commercial department dealing with contracts. Her passion was civil rights law and when she had seen an advertisement for volunteer workers for Justice Initiative she had jumped at the chance. Jennifer spent most if not all of her free time working for JI.

Johanna turned her attention to the file. She opened it and looked down at it. A frown came to her face. The decision she had made about this case may have been the right one for her and her family and all those that had been assisting her on the case but it still did not sit well with her. It probably never would.

"Here we go." Jennifer announced as she returned. Johanna was startled by the younger woman.

Jennifer placed Johanna's coffee down on the desk. Johanna nodded her thanks. The younger woman moved over and sat herself down on the plastic chair that served as the visitor's chair.

"What have we got lined up for today, Jennifer?" Johanna inquired as she reached for her coffee.

"Not much, actually." Jennifer reported. "There's a handful of appointments lined up which Simon and Penny have got covered." Jennifer motioned with her head in the direction of the main office to where the two volunteers were working.

Johanna nodded her head. She paused and took a sip of the coffee. It was the instant stuff but then the petty cash did not stretch to better quality coffee.

"And Peter's coming in to finish up that brief, the wrongful arrest one." Jennifer added.

"Anything else?"

"Apart from any walk-ins, not much else."

Johanna nodded her head again. She had never regretted having appointed Jennifer to look after the office on Sundays.

"Is that the Pulgatti file?"

"Yes."

Johanna took another sip of her coffee before she set the mug down on the desk. She would have liked something far more stronger to fortify her for what she was about to announce but it was Sunday morning and it was early to start drinking. She looked over to where Jennifer was sitting holding her own coffee mug.

"We're dropping the case." Johanna announced simply.

"What do you mean, we're dropping the case?" A look of shock appeared on Jennifer's face.

"You heard me."

"We' can't do that, we're close to filing the brief." Jennifer insisted.

"We're not proceeding with it."

"But you can't do that." Jennifer shook her head.

"Yes I can."

Jennifer frowned as she jumped to her feet almost spilling her coffee. Without a word she marched out of the office. Johanna slowly shook her head at the departing figure of Jennifer Stewart. She could have announced the decision a little bit better, she thought to herself.

Jennifer returned without her coffee but holding a folder. She held it out to Johanna.

"What's this?" Johanna asked as she took the folder.

"I was going through your notes of the first interview you did with Joe Pulgatti." Jennifer said.

Johanna opened the folder and found it full of photo-copied news articles. She looked up at Jennifer and raised a curious eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Pulgatti mentioned something about a series of kidnappings that occurred over period of time before the murder of the FBI agent. Pulgatti said that Armen's death was the result of a kidnapping gone wrong."

Johanna remembered the man telling her that and she had made a note of that during their interview. She looked at the articles.

"I went and did some research at the New York Public Library and found those newspaper articles. A number of mobsters were kidnapped off the streets only to be released a short while later."

Johanna skimmed through one or two of the small articles. There was not much information contained in the articles. The writers intimating the kidnapping victims were alleged members of the mob. She was impressed with Jennifer's research efforts. The young woman had done well. Johanna closed the file and looked up at her.

"What are these articles supposed to show?" Johanna asked.

"It goes to prove Pulgatti's claim that he was a victim of a kidnapping attempt." Jennifer declared.

"Circumstantial and inadmissible." Johanna informed her.

"What?"

"Mr Pulgatti has never admitted he is a member of a mob family, he worked in waste management."

Jennifer shot Johanna Beckett an incredulous look. Johanna levelled a look at the younger woman. She was in no mood to debate the matter.

"We are dropping the case, Jennifer." Johanna said slowly and carefully.

"You were the one that insisted that we should take up the case." Jennifer said angrily as she stared at the older woman. "You were the one who convinced us that Pulgatti's rights had been violated. You were the one who made us believe that we could win this case."

Johanna closed her eyes feeling each barb that was flung at her. Jennifer was right, it was her who had done all that and now had changed her mind. There was no way she could explain the real reasons to the younger woman, the real reasons behind dropping the case. How could she tell Jennifer that if they continued with the case she would end up being murdered, they both would. Jennifer would never believe the truth even if she told her. Jennifer would think she had lost her mind.

Johanna opened her eyes and looked up to find Jennifer looking as angry as she had ever seen her.

"Tell me why." Jennifer demanded. "Tell me why you have decided to drop the case?"

"I can't tell you why."

"Can't or wont?"

"Jennifer, you are just going to have to trust me on why I have decided to drop the case." Johanna said in a quiet voice. "I have my reasons."

"And what do I tell the others?"

"You tell them the truth, you don't know." Johanna replied. "And then direct them to me."

Jennifer let out a long sigh and then shook her head. She did not like it.

"I don't understand, Johanna." Jennifer said in a low voice. The anger had drained out of her.

"You're not meant to dear."

"Have you told him, have you told Pulgatti we're dropping the case?"

"Not yet." Johanna said. "That was next on my list."

"When are you going to?"

Johanna rose from her chair and offered a small smile before she reached for her coat.

"Do you have your car here?"

"Sure."

"Feel up to a field trip?" Johanna asked.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _My thanks to each and everyone of you who have taken the time to send me a response, I appreciate it greatly. Also a big thank you to you all who have added this story to their alerts. Here is the latest chapter. My apologies for the delay. Enjoy_**

Chapter 5

Johanna Beckett almost jumped at the sound of the iron bar door sliding shut behind her. It clattered

with a metallic clang that reverberated down the corridor. No matter how many times she visited a prison the sound of metallic doors slamming shut always sent a shudder through her. The tall young looking guard escorting her offered a brief smile of understanding as they continued walking along the corridor. He was new, Johanna thought to herself or at least she had not seen him before.

Sunday was a busy day for the prison because of all the visitors coming to see the prisoners. Johanna had to wait for a while in the reception area. To while away the time she had watched the other people waiting in the reception area. There were elderly women, mothers most likely, waiting to visit an incarcerated son, wives trying to control unruly children before going inside to visit a husband, girlfriends waiting to visit a boyfriend. Some wore the expression of carrying a heavy burden, the embarrassment of having someone on the inside. Some wore expressions of expectation, of hope that their loved did not have long to serve before being released. Some had no expression at all. Johanna was by herself. Jennifer Stewart had chosen to wait in the car not wanting to visit Pulgatti. A silent protest at Johanna's decision to drop the case. Johanna did not begrudge her.

As they walked along the long corridor her heels made a sharp tattoo on the concrete floor. The floor was wet from scrubbing the air pungent with the aroma of disinfectant. A prison trustee was washing down the floor of the corridor. He paused in his work and looked at Johanna as she and the guard approached. The man was in his late twenties, with a shaven head and a series of tattoos decorating both his arms and his neck. Some of the tattoos were acquired during his time in prison while there were one or two more elaborate and colourful decorations that could only have come from a tattoo parlour.

He regarded Johanna with a hungry look. His face broke into a grin as his eyes roamed up and down her body liking what he saw. Johanna tried to ignore his lascivious leer but it made her shudder with revulsion. The guard who was between Johanna and the trustee moved a little closer to the man and gave him a warning glare that wiped the smile from the man's face. The man backed up against the wall allowing Johanna and her escort to pass.

Johanna would never get used to being ogled by prisoners. It was par for the course as she reminded herself but it did not mean that she had to like it. As she continued down the corridor she could feel the trustee's eyes boring into her.

"Get back to work Chavez." The guard called without looking around. "Or I'll revoke your privileges."

"Yes, sir boss man." The trustee replied in a tone of insolence.

"Sorry about that." The guard said in a low voice directed to Johanna.

Johanna glanced up at the guard and gave him a smile.

"It's all right, don't worry about it." She said

Turning a corner Johanna started down yet another corridor. It was like a maze in this part of the prison. Behind the doors they passed were offices and interview rooms. She had been here a few times but even so, she could not help but wonder if she had to find her way out without an escort if she would be able to. Perhaps it had been deliberately designed that way.

Her escort came to a halt before a numbered door half way down the corridor. He opened the door to the interview room and stood aside to allow Johanna to enter. He gave her a nod of his head silently letting her know that he would be standing outside until she had finished. She gave him a nod in return. The guard closed the door giving the prisoner and his lawyer their privacy.

Joe Pulgatti was seated on the other side of the table with his hands folded on the table in front of him. He rose from his seat at Johanna's approach. Pulgatti was a solidly built man almost six foot tall. He had been overweight when he had first entered prison but the fat had been transformed into muscle. Not heavily muscled like some contestant in a Mr Universe competition but there was definition. He had the look of someone who could handle himself in a fight. And he had. Johanna had read his file and knew that he had been an enforcer for his mob family. Many a man had been on the wrong end of those big fists of his.

The light of the fluorescent lights in the ceiling reflected of his rapidly balding head. He sported a thick Zapata moustache, a style that had been popular many years ago but it enhanced the scowl he wore most of the time. He had not bothered to shave his face today and there was two day's worth of stubble covering his cheeks. He was dressed in a blue prison issue blue shirt opened at the collar to reveal the white t-shirt he wore underneath and jeans. He rose from chair slowly at Johanna's approach.

The scowling face that had put the fear of God into the hearts of many men who had crossed his crime family suddenly broke into a welcoming smile as he held out his hand across the table.

"Mrs Beckett."

"Mr Pulgatti." Johanna replied returning his smile as she shook his hand. The man had a powerful handshake that could crush hands but he held back as they shook hands before he let go of her hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Joe."

"Only if you call me Johanna." She volleyed back.

Pulgatti nodded his head but remained standing until Johanna had taken her seat.

"First my family and now my lawyer visits." Joe said as he settled in his chair. "It must be my birthday." He laughed.

The smile on Johanna's face faltered a little at his remark. If it was his birthday then he was not going to like the present she was about to give him, Johanna thought to herself.

"And how is your family, Joe?"

Johanna felt it was a safe enough topic of conversation to start things off.

"They're good." Joe nodded and smiled. "My eldest is starting his second semester at Columbia." He offered.

"He's studying business, isn't he?" Johanna remembered Pulgatti telling her about his eldest son going to college.

"Yeah." The pride shining on the man's face. "It be nice to have a future CEO in the family."

Johanna grinned at his joke.

"The other boy looks set to get an athletic scholarship."

"That's great news."

"And you're daughter, Standford right?"

Johanna smiled and nodded her head. "Majoring in Literature."

"A future English professor in the family perhaps?" Pulgatti joked.

"Well just have to see what happens."

"You must be very proud of her?"

"Her father and I are very proud of her." Johanna beamed. She could not help but smile when it came to her daughter. The pride in her daughter's achievements thus far Johanna found very hard to disguise. She could only imagine the look Kate would give her if she caught her talking about her.

The preliminaries faded until an awkward silence descended in the room. It was Pulgattti who broke the silence.

"So what brings you all the way out here on a Sunday, Mrs Beckett?" Pulgatti asked.

The smile on Johanna's face faltered and slowly faded. She hesitated. There was no easy way of breaking the news to him. There was no way she could sugar coat the news.

"Joe I'm dropping the case. That's why I'm here."

"You're kidding, right?" A disbelieving look appearing on his face.

"I wish I was."

Disbelief turned to shock. He stared at Johanna for several moments before he spoke.

"But...but why?"

"I can't do this any more Joe." Johanna said.

"You said that I had a good case." Pulgatti said. "You said you'd be filing the case this week."

Johanna stared across the table and saw the anger rising in the man's eyes. She wanted to tell him the reasons she was dropping the case but she could not tell him.

"Tell me why you're dropping my case." Pulgatti demanded his anger unmasked.

"I can't do this." Johanna said in a low voice.

Pulgatti stared at her with narrowed eyes. For some minutes he did not say a word. He just stared at Johanna. Suddenly he pushed back in his chair and jumped to his feet. He shot her a glare before he turned and walked to far wall. He turned to face Johanna.

"They got to you didn't they? They put the frighteners on you?" He declared.

Johanna shook her head.

"Look, I can make a few calls if you're worried about your safety." Pulgatti said. He walked back to the table but did not sit down. "I know people, people that I trust who could keep you safe, make sure you're safe."

Johanna was touched by his offer of protection. For a moment she considered taking up the offer. In the next moment she remembered the crime scene photos Richard Castle had shown her. As grateful she was to Pulgatti's offer of protection, Johanna could not help but wonder how good these guards were against trained assassins. No, she could not take up his offer. She shook her head sadly at him.

"So what now?" Pulgatti said. "You pass the case to some one else?"

Again Johanna shook her head.

"What?" Pulgatti glared at her.

Johanna could not look up at the man. She dropped her eyes to her hands resting on the table.

"You know," Pulgatti sighed, the initial anger having faded, "of all the letters I wrote to lawyers you were the only one who bothered to write back to me. You did me the courtesy of writing back. You told me that I had a good case and you were willing to take it up. You don't know how grateful I was for that. You don't know much you filled me with hope...now..."

Johanna lifted up her head to look up at Pulgatti. He deserved that much at least. No matter how bad or embarrassed she was feeling about doing this to him. He deserved to see her face.

"Joe, the people behind the murder don't want your case going to court. They don't want the publicity it will generate. The questions that will be raised." Johanna said. "They will stop at nothing to make sure it doesn't get to court. They are not above sending assassins, Special Forces trained assassins to remove anyone involved in this case just to make sure it never sees the light of day in a court room."

"You have been threatened haven't you?" Pulgatti said vehemently.

"No."

"Then, how do..."

"I was not even aware of the danger until last night." Johanna informed him.

Pulgatti shot a questioning look in her direction.

"Last night I found out that they had sent a trained assassin."

That much was true, Johanna thought to herself. She was telling him and not telling him at the same time. She just hoped he would not question her further about how she discovered this piece of news.

"I'm not going to put the lives of my colleagues at risk, Joe." Johanna said quietly. "I'm not going to risk any one else's life if I hand over the case."

Pulgatti slumped down in his chair. All the fight had gone out of him. He seemed to deflate a little as he stared at the table.

"I appreciate that you gave it to me straight, Johanna." He said in a low voice. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Joe."

"Don't be, you did what you could."

"Still, I'm sorry."

The meeting had come to a natural conclusion, Johanna felt. She rose to her feet. For a moment she stared down at Pulgatti. She wanted to say something to him, something that could lift his spirits, to give him hope. She could think of nothing and it made her feel even worse than what she had been feeling before she had walked into the room. She turned from the table and slowly made her way to the door she came in.

"So I remain stuck in here." Pulgatti muttered aloud.

Johanna was about to knock on the door to have the guard open the door. She paused and looked back to the man sitting at the table. He had lifted his head and was staring at her.

"For the time being, yes." Johanna conceded.

At that remark Pulgatti's eyebrows shot up.

"Just remember the old saying, Joe. There is more than one way to skin a cat."

Johanna rapped her knuckles on the door. It was unlocked and opened by the guard. She offered the guard a smile of thanks.

"You be careful, Mrs Beckett." Pulgatti called out.

Johanna looked over her shoulder to find that Pulgatti had risen to his feet. She gave the man a smile.

"You too, Mr Pulgatti." She said as she left the room.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My apologies for the delay in posting the latest chapter of this story.**_

Chapter 6

The 35th Precinct house was a multi storey red brick building that looked similar to many other precinct houses in New York. It blended amongst the other buildings in the street. A large flag fluttered desolately from a flag pole anchored from the fourth floor. The building was starting to show its age but it would be some time before a replacement precinct house was found or built budget constraints being what they were these days.

A broad sweep of concrete steps led up to the wide arched front entrance where a procession of uniformed officers and plainclothes detectives came and went. Civilians with complaints to lodge made their way into the building. Lawyers with their bulging briefcases entered the building anxious to visit a client.

Johanna Beckett stood on the pavement where the cab had deposited her. She was rugged up against the cold of the day. She studied the building and people coming and going. She nodded greetings to one or two familiar faces. This was not her first time at this precinct. She had been here a few times.

She was not supposed to be here today but the trial she had been appearing in had had an unexpected adjournment thanks to the sudden illness of her opposite number. Seeing that she had some time on her hand she decided not to put off the meeting with a certain detective. Going back to her office she made a few calls found where the detective worked and then jumped into a cab which brought here to the 35th precinct.

Johanna felt nervous because she had no idea how the meeting would turn out. She could not stand out here in front of the place all day, she told herself. Gripping her briefcase tightly Johanna started up the steps.

The desk sergeant looked up and his face broke into a smile at seeing Johanna Beckett approach the front desk.

"Hello Mrs Beckett."

"Hello Joe." Johanna greeted him.

"Been a while since you last graced us with your presence."

"It has." Johanna nodded.

"Have we got one of your clients in our holding cells?"

"No, Joe." Johanna shook her head. "I would like to see Detective John Raglan, if he's available."

"Sure thing, Mrs Beckett." Joe replied as he reached for the telephone. "I'll see if he's in."

Johanna watched as the desk sergeant punched a couple of buttons on the phone. She was amazed at herself at how calm she was feeling. That was not exactly true, her stomach was a ball of knots but she maintained a show of outward calm. It was something that she had learned long ago when she had risen to present her first case in open court.

The desk sergeant frowned and then dialled another number. The call was answered almost immediately. The sergeant spoke for a moment then listened to the reply before he rang off. He turned and smiled at Johanna.

"You can go up and see him, Mrs Beckett. Fourth floor." The sergeant announced.

"Thanks, Joe."

"No problem, Mrs Beckett."

Johanna turned away from the front desk and made her way to the the elevator. The elevator arrived a few minutes later and it disgorged a pair of uniforms. Johanna let them pass before she stepped in and pressed the button for the fourth floor. She took a deep breath as the door slid closed.

Johanna stepped out of the elevator and found spread out before her a wide a multi desk bullpen. Most of the desks were occupied with detectives doing paperwork or speaking on telephones. It reminded her of countless other bullpens she had visited over the years. It also reminded her of one the law firms she had worked at not long after she had graduated from law school. She waylaid a passing uniformed officer.

"I'm looking for a Detective Raglan."

The officer turned surveyed the bullpen. He pointed to a desk at the far end of the bullpen where a rapidly balding man sat.

"Thank you." Johanna said with a smile.

Johanna took a deep breathe, exhaled slowly. Now or never, she told herself. She started walking through the bullpen. There was purpose in her step that caught the attention of a couple of detectives who looked up from their work to watch her walk past.

She reached Detective Raglan's desk. The man was leaning back in his chair with the phone stuck to his ear. He looked up to find Johanna standing at his desk. She gave him a brief smile before turning her attention elsewhere allowing him to finish his telephone call.

"Yeah, yeah, Look, I'll you back." Raglan said hurriedly into the phone before he put it down. He looked up at Johanna. "Can I help you?"

Johanna turned her gaze back to Raglan.

"Detective Raglan?"

"That's me." Detective Raglan nodded.

A smile appeared on the man's face as he took in the woman standing at his desk.

"Detective John Raglan?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Johanna Beckett."

Recognition rose in Raglan's eyes before he quickly schooled his face. Johanna caught sight of it. She also did not miss a momentary look of fear that crossed his face.

"What can I do for you Mrs Beckett?" Raglan said gruffly.

Johanna cast a look about the bullpen and frowned. There were far too many people close by to hold the conversation with Detective Raglan she wanted. Slowly she returned her gaze to the detective.

"Is there somewhere we could go?" Johanna said. "Somewhere private?"

"What's this about Mrs Beckett?" Detective Raglan insisted.

"I'd rather not discuss it out here in public in front of your colleagues and I'm quite sure neither would you." Johanna gave Raglan a tight lipped smile.

Detective Raglan rose from his chair. He tried hard not to let the concern that he suddenly was feeling to show on his face. He did not do a good job of it because Johanna could see it plainly on his face. He was not much of a poker player, Johanna thought to herself.

"Let's go to the breakroom." Raglan motioned.

Johanna nodded and made her way to the breakroom located across the bullpen on the street side of the building. Raglan followed close behind.

The breakroom had several tables an chairs in the middle of the room. One of the tables was covered in discarded take out containers that no one had bothered to put into the trash can. There was a long leather couch near the windows that looked worn from constant use. On the other side of the room was a refrigerator in a corner. A bench ran the length of the wall were a couple of coffee percolators, a toaster and a sandwich maker. Beside the bench was a sink that was filled with unwashed coffee mugs. Above the bench were a series of cupboards. On one wall there was a bulletin board which was covered in countless notices and posters.

Raglan closed the only door to the breakroom. He folded his arms across his chest and leant against the door making sure that no one tried to get in. He fixed his gaze on Johanna as she stood beside the table.

"So what do you want, Mrs Beckett?"

Johanna surveyed the break room and slowly turned around to look at the detective.

"I want you to set up a meeting with your boss." Johanna announced.

Raglan's face creased with confusion.

"You want a meeting with my captain?"

Johanna shook her head.

"Not your captain, detective." She said. "I said with your boss."

"I don't understand."

"I think you do, Detective."

Detective Raglan gave her a blank look but his eyes narrowed a little.

"Shall I spell it out for you, Detective?"

Raglan waved his hand motioning her to continue.

"I want to speak to the man who ordered the hit on me. The man who sent a trained assassin to kill me because of the case I was working and which made your boss a little uncomfortable."

The colour on Raglan's face drained away. He stared at the woman standing before him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mrs Beckett." Raglan said huskily.

"We both know that is not true, so let's dispense with the playing of games?"

"You want to report an attempted murder?"

"Tell your boss that it would be in his best interests that we should meet, and soon." Johanna said slowly and carefully. "Otherwise there could be a number of newspaper articles about him and certain activities of his that would come to light that would be most embarrassing. I'm sure your boss wouldn't want that."

Detective Raglan stared at Johanna but said nothing. He did not know what to say.

Johanna knew that the meeting was at end. She had made her request now it was up to the detective to pass it on. Johanna approached Raglan.

"I hope to hear from you soon, Detective." Johanna said as she stared at the pale faced detective. "Would you mind stepping aside, Detective Raglan?"

Raglan glared at Johanna but said nothing. He unfolded his arms and slowly eased himself off the door, moving aside to let her through.

"You don't know what you're doing, lady." Raglan said in a low voice as Johanna passed him.

Johanna paused in the doorway of the break room and turned to look at Detective Raglan. Johanna raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I assure you I do, Detective Raglan." Johanna said.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Also the next chapter is very close to being posted.**_

**Con **


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised here is another chapter to the story.**_

Chapter 7

**Present day...(if temporarily). **

Richard Castle emerged from the entrance of the hotel and headed for the waiting town car. He had spent the last two hours being his charming self for a charity function. One of the many that he supported with either his time or money or both. There had been the usual bevy of women fawning over him eager to get his autograph or have a photograph taken with him. He had made a short but humorous speech urging those attending the function to dig deep and help out. Normally he enjoyed attending these kinds of functions but today was different. He could not wait to get out of the place.

As he approached the town car for the life of him he could not even remember what charity the fund raiser was for.

Castle opened the door to the town car and sank into the back seat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He started to massage his temples with his fingers trying to ease the throbbing headache that had taken hold inside of his head. For the last hour the headache had grown steadily worse and worse. One moment he was feeling nauseous and the next minute he was feeling light headed. It had been a struggle to keep it together but soon the pain was too much for him so he made his apologies and got out of there as fast as he could.

"Home, please." Castle said to the driver.

"Mr Castle...Mr Castle."

Castle snapped open his eyes and tried to orientate himself. There was a sharp pain behind his eyes which forced him to squint as if the light was too bright, too painful for him. After a moment he opened his eyes a little more. He must have fallen asleep, Castle thought to himself.

"Mr Castle are you all right, sir?"

Castle turned to look at the driver who had turned around to look at him. The man was aged in his mid to late fifties with short receding black hair, thick eyebrows and a mournful expression on his face. He was dressed in a black business suit, white shirt and black tie. The driver looked like the spitting image of the actor Pete Postlethwaite. In an instant Castle remembered where he last saw this man.

"Mr Smith?" Castle said with surprise.

"Er no, Mr Castle." said the man. "Mr Smith is my colleague."

"And you are?"

"You may call me Mr Jones."

"Of course you are." Castle muttered. He rubbed his temples again and was relieved to feel the headache starting to ebb slowly away. He looked at the funereal looking time traveller. "Tell me, do you guys all look the same?"

Mr Jones shrugged his shoulders in answer to Castle's question.

"Can I make a suggestion, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones nodded his head for Castle to continue.

"You people should start wearing name plates."

"I shall pass on your suggestion, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said with a hint of a smile.

Castle looked out the window. The car was parked on a street that he did not recognise. He studied the people walking along the street, most were rugged up against the winter cold but he did notice that style was not of 2012. He turned away from the window to look at Mr Jones.

"Where have I landed this time?" Castle said, sighing.

Mr Jones fixed Castle with a thoughtful look.

"You are back in 1999, January 11th to be exact, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said. "A few days after your meeting with Mrs Beckett."

Castle frowned as he thought over what the other man had said.

"What am I doing back here again?"

"It would appear that you might have been caught in some Space Time Continuum loop."

"Ah what?"

"It would take far too long for me to explain the technicalities of a Space Time Continuum Loop." Mr Jones said quietly. "Very few people would understand it." Mr Jones paused a moment as he thought over what he would say next. He looked at Castle and grinned. "Let's just say that the Universe has taken a shine to you."

"The Universe?"

Mr Jones nodded his head.

Castle had always been a believer in the Universe and fate, and magic and all that. He was rather proud that he was slowly turning Kate into a believer in the possibility of magic. He had never believed in time travel, not really but the man child in him always believed in the possibility. The man child in him had been over the moon when the possibility turned into reality.

"Fine, the Universe has taken a shine to me." Castle said. "That doesn't explain what I'm doing back here again."

"Perhaps its to do research on time travel should you ever grow tired of writing crime mystery novels you could turn your hand to science fiction?" Mr Jones suggested. "You'd have first hand experience."

"I gather you're the joker of the family, right?" Castle said, making a face.

Mr Jones let out a small chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. He suddenly turned serious.

"If I was to hazard a guess, Mr Castle, I would venture to say that your services are still required."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not all that sure exactly." Mr Jones said honestly.

"Take a wild guess." Castle urged.

"I suspect because of your intervention the last time you have now become involved in this particular time line."

Castle could not help but frown at the other man's words.

"I don't understand."

"You have now become an important player in this drama, Mr Castle."

Mr Jones started up the car and slowly pulled away from the curb and smoothly eased into the traffic. For some minutes they drove in silence. Castle struggled to come to terms at finding himself transported back to 1999.

"I don't understand why you guys don't get involved." Castle said finally. "I mean you travel from one time line to another, here, there and everywhere, why don't you guys intervene to change things."

"Oh no, it is not part of our charter, Mr Castle."

"You have a charter?"

"In a manner of speaking." Mr Jones said. "Primarily Our lot in life is to facilitate people such as yourself, ones who get sucked into the Space Time Continuum by accident, and try and get them home safely."

"Primarily?" Castle questioned.

"There are times when we have no other choice but to intervene to try and correct an imbalance that has occurred. Though that is rare."

Castle nodded his head.

"And there are moments when he have to render assistance to persons such as yourself." Mr Jones added.

"So because I intervened and prevented Johanna Beckett being murdered, I have changed everything." Castle reasoned.

"As you discovered upon your return home."

Castle let out a sigh as his thoughts went to the family that was waiting for him at his loft in the future. He had no regrets intervening the first time. Despite the protestations of Mr Smith he saved Johanna Beckett from getting killed. He longed to see Kate and his family again even though it had been only a couple of hours since he last laid eyes on them.

"I would really, really like to go back to my wife and children, Mr Jones."

"Yes Mr Castle, I'm sure you do." Mr Jones agreed. "And after the task you were brought here to do is completed we will see about returning you home."

Silence descended in the car. Castle looked out the passenger window. It was Mr Jones who broke the silence.

"Your intervention, Mr Castle started a ball rolling." Mr Jones said as he glanced in the rear view mirror to watch the author. "I suppose you are back here to see that said ball doesn't do too much damage."

"And how do I stop this ball?"

"You are resourceful man, Mr Castle, I'm sure you will find a way."

Castle let out a derisive snort before he turned away and stared out the window. He had no idea what he was doing back here. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Once more he longed to be back in his own time in the comfort of Kate and his daughters. Castle noticed that Mr Jones was driving uptown.

"Where exactly are we going, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

"Uptown." Mr Jones replied simply.

"Are you guys always so forthcoming?"

"It's part of our charm." Mr Jones smiled.

Castle smiled and shook his head at the joke. Despite himself he was starting to like Mr Jones. He turned his attention back to the passing scene out the window.

Mr Jones turned into the street where the 35th Precinct was located and slowly parked the car a short distance from the precinct. Castle drew his attention to the front of the precinct. He spotted Johanna Beckett emerge from the building.

"What's Johanna doing here?"

"I believe Mrs Beckett paid a call on a Detective Raglan." Mr Jones replied.

"Raglan?"

"Yes."

"Raglan was involved in the conspiracy."

Castle watched as Johanna reached the sidewalk and turned to walk up the street away from them. For a moment he thought about getting out of the car and going after her. He decided to remain in the car.

A minute later he spotted Detective Raglan burst from the precinct look one way and then the other. Spotting the departing figure of Johanna Beckett and set off after her.

Castle felt a foreboding deep in his bones. The look he saw on Raglan's face did not bode well. Instantly he knew that Raglan was going after Johanna Beckett to complete the job that the assassin had not done. Castle was out of the car instantly.

"Mr Castle?" Mr Jones called out.

"Just follow my lead, Mr Jones." Castle said hurriedly as he slammed the car door and set off after Detective Raglan.

Castle walked quickly, almost running after the man. He had no idea what he was going to when he caught up to the man. He had no weapon in which to confront the detective. He only had words. They did say that the pen was mightier than the sword, and words were more powerful than any pen or sword. He only had words. And he had whatever acting skills he had acquired over the years observing his mother performing on the stage. As he drew close to Detective Raglan a hastily conceived plan leaped into his head. He schooled his face as he drew closer.

"Detective Raglan." Castle called out.

Raglan hearing his name stopped and turned to see Castle approach him.

"Yeah?"

Castle from out of the corner of his eye saw Mr Jones draw up in the car.

"Please get into the car." Castle said calmly.

"Why should I do that?" Raglan challenged.

"Because I asked you nicely."

"What if I don't want to?"

"It would be in your best interests to do so."

"No thanks buddy."

Castle moved his hand in his trench coat pocket simulating a gun. Raglan did not miss it.

"Hey buddy I'm a cop." Raglan warned.

"Of course you are. Please get in the car." Castle said in a calm tone of voice.

"No." Raglan replied. "Now get lost before I arrest you."

"Please do not mistake my politeness into thinking I would not shoot you where you stand, Detective Raglan." Castle said coldly. "Shooting a police man not far from his precinct in broad daylight would be the least distasteful thing I have done."

Raglan regarded the determined looking Castle weighing up his words. Castle saw a flicker of fear in the man's eyes. That was good, Castle thought to himself. The man should be afraid. Castle wanted him to be afraid.

"We are only going to go for a ride around the block while we have a little chat. Afterwards I will drop you out the front of your precinct." Castle added.

Raglan glanced over to the car. A grim faced Mr Jones had gotten out and stared at the detective. His hand rested on the roof of the car. In his hand he held a 9mm pistol and it was pointed directly at Detective Raglan. Castle was surprised to see that Mr Jones was armed but he quickly schooled his face. Raglan turned to look at Castle again.

"I wont ask you again, Mr Raglan." Castle said menacingly. "And I will shoot you if you don't get in the car."

Raglan weighed his options as he stared at Castle.

"Just a ride around the block while we chat?" He said hesitantly, nervously. Castle nodded his head.

Raglan turned and headed for the waiting car. A wave of relief swept across Castle's face as he followed Detective Raglan to the car. He watched the man carefully lest he tried to make a run for it. Castle could feel his heart beating rapidly. He could not believe that this plan was working.

Once settled in the back of the car Castle turned his head to look at Raglan.

"Please hand your weapon to Mr Jones." Castle ordered. "We wouldn't want any accidents occurring during our short journey, now would we?"

Raglan hesitated but slowly reached for his holster. Castle shot him a raised eyebrow. Raglan understood and removed his weapon using two fingers. He passed it over to Mr Jones' outstretched hand.

Mr Jones turned around. He pulled into the traffic and set off down the street.

"Who the hell are you?" Raglan demanded angrily.

Castle allowed a thin smile to settle on his lips. "Let's just say I'm from a three letter government agency, Mr Raglan."

"CIA?"

Castle laughed and shook his head.

"FBI?"

"If I was FBI, Mr Raglan we would not be sitting here having a conversation." Castle said. "I'm sure the FBI would be very interested in the information we have on a certain murder you were involved in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Bob Armen ring any bells with you, Mr Raglan."

Castle smiled to himself on seeing the colour drain from Raglan's face.

"From your silence I will take it that it does."

"What the hell do you want?" Raglan said in a shaky voice.

"You just had a meeting with a Mrs Johanna Beckett?"

"Who?"

"Please don't treat me like an idiot, Mr Raglan. You were following Mrs Beckett before we picked you up."

"Okay, so what's it to you?"

"Mrs Beckett is a special person of interest to us." Castle informed him. He glanced out the window before turning his stern gaze on the detective.

"Why were you following Mrs Beckett?"

"Who says I was following her?" Raglan challenged.

Castle gave the detective a humourless smile. Despite himself he was starting to warm to this role he was playing, even if his heart was racing madly.

"You were following Mrs Beckett in the hope of finding a quiet spot so that you could kill her."

"What?" Raglan spluttered.

"You were very surprised to find her alive and well, I'm sure." Castle said evenly. "Surprised to see her alive considering she was supposed to have died in that alley a couple of nights ago at the hands of Dick Coonan."

Raglan turned a deathly shade of white. He stared at Castle. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came forth.

"I know all about you, Mr Raglan, you and your co-conspirators McAllister and Montgomery and what happened in that alley behind the Sons of Palermo Club."

Castle leaned towards Raglan who shifted away from the other man. Castle smiled at Raglan, a wolfish smile.

"What did you and Mrs Beckett talk about, Mr Raglan?"

"She...she wanted me to...to set up a meeting." Raglan stammered.

Castle nodded his head slowly.

"You will expedite that meeting, Mr Raglan."

"What for?"

"Because I asked you nicely." Castle returned.

Mr Jones drew up out the front of the 35th Precinct.

"Mr Raglan, It would be in your best interests and those of your master that no harm comes to her, otherwise..." Castle let his voice trail off but the silence held ominous warning of dire retribution.

Raglan was startled when his door was opened. Mr Jones stood beside the door with a small smile on his face. Raglan quickly got out wanting to be as far away from the stern looking man in the back seat. He looked at Mr Jones. The other man smiled a little more as he passed over Raglan's gun.

"Good day, Detective Raglan."

Raglan nodded his head and quickly made his way back to the precinct.

"That went splendidly, Mr Castle, don't you think?" Mr Jones chirped once he was seated behind the wheel of the car.

"Yeah." Castle replied. All of a sudden he was feeling nauseous. He could not believe he had pulled it off. There could have been so many things that could have gone wrong and he did not want to think about them. He took several deep breaths to regain some calm.

Castle had always knew that his mother was a good actress. He had seen her perform countless times as he had seen her in countless rehearsals that he had been dragged to. She was flamboyant and larger than life but not until this moment did he really appreciate what dedication was required to pursue her craft.

"Did you ever consider a career in acting, Mr Castle?"

"One actor in the family is more than enough." Castle said quietly.

"Well Mr Castle, if I may say so, the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Thanks." Castle hoped he did not have to do that again. "Mr Jones?"

"Yes Mr Castle?"

"Does this episode qualify as the task I was sent back to complete?" Castle inquired.

"I do believe that it does."

Castle leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He felt Mr Jones pull into the traffic and drive away from the 35th Precinct. Castle started rubbing his temples trying to ease the onslaught of another headache.

"Mr Jones could you send me home, please?" Castle said in a low voice.

"Certainly, Mr Castle."

XXXXX

_**I would like to know what you thought of this chapter.**_

_**Con **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Johanna Beckett was feeling nervous as she sat on the couch in the outer office. It was late in the evening and there were many other places she could be right now rather than here. In fact she wanted to be any place than here. She was feeling the same way she had felt all those years ago when she was about to deliver her first opening address before a jury. That address had gone well, she recalled, because she had prepared thoroughly. Now was no different. She had prepared just as thoroughly but the stakes were far higher than that long ago court case. Her life, the life of her family and the lives of her colleagues was what was at stake.

Johanna took a deep calming breath and exhaled slowly, trying to ease the nerves and tension that coursed through her body. She glanced over to the woman sitting behind the desk. The woman was aged in her early thirties, dressed in a cream coloured blouse and grey skirt exuded an air of confidence and efficiency. She was busy typing on her computer. The woman paused to find Johanna looking at her.

"Are you sure, I can not get you something, coffee, tea perhaps, Mrs Beckett?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Johanna replied, punctuating her response with a shake of her head.

The personal assistant smiled, nodded her head and returned to her typing.

For the upteenth time Johanna wondered if she had done the right thing coming alone. Maybe she should have brought someone along to this meeting. Someone to bear witness if things did not go the way she wanted them to. Just as quickly she dismissed that thought yet again. No, she could not have brought anyone with her. She would not put anyone else in the line of danger. What had to be done, would have to be done by her alone, she reminded herself once again.

Johanna turned her attention from the personal assistant to the floor to ceiling window than ran the length of one wall. The window was pitted with drops of rain from a recent shower. Beyond the window the lights of buildings were bright and shining, sparkling through the rain drops.

The outer office she was sitting in was spacious but functional. There were a couple of large framed pieces of modern art hanging on a wall whose colours seemed to blend in with the rest of the colour scheme of the office.

Johanna resisted the urge to glance at her watch. She had been waiting for around fifteen minutes and had no idea how much longer she would have to wait before she went in to see him. Maybe keeping her waiting was a ploy on his part, a silent way of showing who had the upper hand in this encounter. She did not know if he would be there by himself or if he would have some one with him. When Johanna had spoken to Detective Raglan she had not insisted that she meet him alone, it was implied. She would have to trust that he would meet her alone. She would have to trust the man who had hired a trained assassin to kill her. That thought sent a shiver of apprehension through her.

The sharp electronic chirp of the telephone on the Personal Assistant's desk startled Johanna almost making her almost jump out of the couch. She watched as the Personal Assistant pick up the phone and answered it. She listened for a moment before she put the phone down. She looked over to Johanna and gave her a smile.

"You may go in now." The Personal Assistant announced.

The Personal Assistant rose from her desk and walked over to the office door.

"Thank you." Johanna replied.

Slowly Johanna rose from the couch. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She tried to take a couple of calming breaths but that did little settle butterflies in her stomach or slow down her heart. She reached down and picked up her brief case and then walked over to the door that the other woman had opened.

She gave the Personal Assistant a nod of thanks and entered the inner office.

He did not stand up to greet her as she was shown into the office. He lifted his hand and merely waved her to a high backed leather chair that was positioned close to the large polished teak desk. He nodded to his personal assistant and the woman closed the door on her way out.

Johanna sat down in the chair setting her brief case beside her. She forgot about her apprehension as she took a moment to observe the man sitting behind the desk. He was familiar, a public figure. He looked a little different to the pictures she had seen in the newspapers. He was no older than herself she surmised, dressed in a smart grey Armani suit, a white shirt and a pale blue silk tie. His neatly barbered hair was showing flecks of grey at the temples. His skin had a heavily tanned complexion, almost leathery in appearance, no doubt obtained from a recent holiday in some place that was sunny and warm. A tight lipped humourless smile was etched on his face. His blue grey eyes watched her carefully like a predator ready to pounce on his victim.

He was well named as the Dragon, Johanna thought to herself.

"So we finally meet, Mrs Beckett." He said in a smooth modulated voice. He folded his hands on the desk in front of him. His eyes regarded the woman sitting in the chair opposite him. "I trust you are well?"

"No thanks to you." Johanna riposted. "Let us dispense with the pleasantries, shall we?"

The man regarded the woman sitting opposite him. The smile deepened a little and inclined his head slightly.

"We both know that you sent a professional assassin to kill me." Johanna declared.

Johanna should have been shocked that the man did not deny the accusation. Was she really expecting him to come out an deny any such thing? He continued to regard her. After some moments he spoke.

"I will not deny that you have become a rather tiresome thorn in my side, Mrs Beckett." The man said slowly. "Digging into things that should be left well enough alone."

"A rather extreme method of thorn removal, wouldn't you say?"

"Not a very good thorn removalist I would counter." He laughed. He waved his hand in Johanna's direction, "For here you are sitting in my office."

"Yes." Johanna agreed. "Here I am."

"And how do we resolve this particular impasse that we find ourselves in, Mrs Beckett?" The man asked.

"I will stop investigating the case, if you do not harm, my family or those who have been assisting me." Johanna announced.

The man inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her announcement. "And what would I get in return for that, Mrs Beckett, apart from you stopping your investigation?"

Johanna liked to play poker and considered herself a reasonably good player. She had even taught her daughter to play the game and she had become an accomplished poker player. Johanna had a feeling that she was in a high stakes poker game and her opponent was a grand master. It was time to go all in she decided.

Johanna reached down and opened her brief case. She pulled a copy of the Pulgatti case file. She tossed the file onto the desk.

"That is the complete file." Johanna said. "You get that and my complete silence."

The man nodded his head. His eyes fell to the file sitting on his desk but he did not reach for it. He lifted his gaze back to Johanna.

"I see."

"Should you have any ideas of reneging on this agreement, you should know that at least five people and perhaps more have all received an exact copy of this file, with strict instructions. Should anything happen to me, any member of my family or any of the people who have assisted me on this case, that file will find itself on the desks of reporters who will publish the file."

The man looked amused. He had been threatened before but more often than not the threats were empty gestures. His eyes dropped to the file and regarded it a moment before looking up again. This did not sound like an empty threat.

"How can you be sure that I wont find out whom you have sent the copies to, Mrs Beckett?" He asked.

"I don't." Johanna replied honestly. "I'm sure you have the resources at your command and if you so chose, I dare say you may find out some of them but I'm willing to bet that you wont find all of them."

The man nodded his head in understanding and flashed an amused smile at Johanna.

"Is that all, Mrs Beckett?" he asked after a moment.

Johanna shook her head.

The man motioned with his hand for Johanna to continue.

"In a year's time Joe Pulgatti will be released from prison." Johanna said. "You will see to it, he'll be released on a technicality, perhaps...some police officer neglected to read him his Miranda rights, whatever, I'm sure you'll find a way."

The man nodded his head again.

"I think I can accommodate that without too much trouble." He said. "I am so pleased we had this opportunity to meet, Mrs Beckett before any unpleasantness arose and which we would come to regret later on." He said.

There was nothing further to be said so Johanna grabbed her brief case and rose from her chair. She had an overwhelming urge to get away from the office and especially away from this man. She did not like having to do a deal with this man but she knew deep in her heart that this was the only way that would insure her safety and that of her loved ones. She gave the man a nod and turned, starting for the door.

"One question, Mrs Beckett." The man called out.

Johanna had reached the door. Her first instinct was to open it and calmly walk out. She hesitated and slowly turned her head to look to back. "Yes?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" The man asked, revealing his curiosity. "I mean, a highly regarded civil rights lawyer such as yourself this was a case that you could get your teeth into, make a big name for yourself. So why the sudden change of heart?"

Johanna considered the question for a moment or two before she spoke. "Let's just say I had a glimpse into the future."

The man's eyes narrowed a little and his smile faltered. It was obvious to Johanna that he did not understand her answer. She did not care. She had told the man the truth.

"Good night, Mrs Beckett."

Johanna left the office leaving the door open.

The Dragon leaned back in his chair regarding the file that had been placed on his desk. He still did not reach for it. A smile rose up to his lips. He could not help but be impressed by Johanna Beckett. He could tell she had been frightened by him and what he had tried to do to her but she had pushed through her fears. She had handled herself well he had to concede. Johanna Beckett was a formidable opponent, a worthy opponent.

The one question that kept revolving around in his head was how did she find him? He had kept in the shadows, pulling strings that needed to be pulled, using go betweens to accomplish what he wanted done, enriching himself along the way. He made it a point of making sure that nothing led back to him. How did she find him?

He almost let out a sigh as he reached for the telephone. Though she was a worthy and formidable opponent she was also a dangerous opponent. They had reached an armistice that was true but he did not get to where he was by compromising. The ball was in his court.

He punched out a number on the telephone and waited for the call to be answered.

"I have a job for you." He announced when the call was answered. "Be in my office tomorrow morning, first thing."

He did not wait for the response on the other end of the line for he did not need to. The person he had summoned would arrive on time in the morning. He put the phone down and reached for the file that Johanna Beckett had placed on his desk.

XXXXX

_**So what do you think of this chapter, Dear Reader?**_

_**Con **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**After a too long hiatus I return with another chapter of this story. For those who have been hanging out for it I do apologise for the long delay. I have you enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 9

Johanna Beckett walked towards the cafe where she had agreed to meet her daughter Kate. As she walked she could not help but feel that she was being followed. Ever since that meeting with the man who had wanted her dead she could not quite shake the feeling of being followed. It did not happen all the time but when it did it unsettled her a little.

Most of the time when she got this feeling she would tell herself she was being silly, that she was jumping at shadows that weren't there. All the same when she got such a feeling she would casually look about her and behind just to assure herself there was no one following her. Not that she could spot if she was being followed.

She did not tell her family about these concerns. Jim would laugh and tell her she was being foolish. She did not tell her daughter, Kate did not need to know about any of this.

Looking around Johanna found that it was a typical New York street scene with people going about their business, with their own cares and concerns, ignoring her. There was no one who had stopped and taken an interest in her. Johanna shook off her concerns thinking that she was being being foolish again and picked up her pace. She was running late.

Johanna pushed open the door to the cafe and slowly entered. Remys was one of her favourite places to eat in this part of town. As she moved her eyes immediately surveyed the booths and tables. A smile rose to her lips and her fear of being followed slipped from her when she spotted her daughter sitting at the farthest booth facing the door and with her head buried in a book.

When Kate had called this morning and suggested they meet up for lunch Johanna had readily agreed and recommended they meet here at Remys. Johanna had managed to clear her schedule for the afternoon but there had been one meeting she could not get out of. The meeting had gone a little longer than she had expected. No surprise there.

Johanna paused to study her daughter carefully. She was amused to see the book Kate was reading was _In A Hail Of Bullets_, from Johanna's collection no less. What amused Johanna even more was the sight of the intense look of concentration on her daughter's face as she was reading.

Kate had let her hair grow a little longer and it seemed a little lighter than when Kate been home last time all those months ago. Her skin had a soft honeyed complexion, no doubt from all that California sunshine, Johanna figured. The older woman could not help but admire what a beautiful young woman her daughter was turning out to be.

Johanna also noticed the tired lines around Kate's eyes that she suspected were not solely due to studying hard or partying into the wee hours of the morning. Both her and Jim had been surprised when Kate had shown up unexpectedly yesterday evening. There was something else there, Johanna thought to herself. She had tried last night to find out but Kate had clammed up. Johanna decided to let it go for the time being. In time she would find out, Johanna thought to herself. She would draw it out of her daughter. She was a lawyer after all. Johanna could bide her time.

As Johanna reached the booth Kate looked up and broke into a bright smile on seeing her mother. She set the book face down on the table and rose to greet Johanna, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Hey, mom."

"Sorry I'm late, dear." Johanna apologised.

"I would have been more surprised if you had shown up on time." Kate laughed.

"Katie." Johanna scolded, good naturedly. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not long."

Johanna broke from her daughter's embrace and set her brief case on seat and then sat down. She watched as Kate retrieved the book and carefully bookmarked the page before setting aside. Kate was all ready half way through the volume.

"The great Russian novelists not doing it for you any more, Katie?" Johanna questioned with amusement.

"I thought I'd try a little light reading while I waited for you." Kate shot back. "It was the first book I grabbed from your library as I was heading out."

Johanna smiled and motioned with her head to the book that had been set aside.

"So, what do you think of it?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's not bad."

"Not bad?" Johanna punctuated the remark with a half raised eyebrow.

A little blush started to appear on Kate's cheeks as she looked at her mother. She bit on her lip as she considered what to say. Kate had always poked fun at Johanna's love of the books of Richard Castle. Despite Johanna's constant prodding to at least read one of the man's books Kate never done so, until today.

"Okay." Kate sighed with resignation. "You were right. He's good."

Johanna leaned back in her seat with a _"I told you so"_ smile on her face.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Smugness doesn't become you, Mom." She muttered.

Johanna smiled even more.

A waitress came up to their booth.

Johanna waited until the waitress had taken their orders and left before she turned her attention back to her daughter. Kate sensing what was about to come forestalled the inevitable questions by focusing her attention to her half empty coffee cup.

"So why the change in plans?" Johanna asked gently, ignoring her daughter's evasion.

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Katie?"

Kate looked up from her coffee.

"I thought you said you were going to Florida for the first week of Spring break?"

"Can't I change my mind?" Kate retorted.

"Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I'm more than pleased to see you home." Johanna said. "Your dad and I were a little surprised to see you a week early, that's all."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Change of plans."

Johanna nodded her head. For several weeks when they had been talking on the telephone, Kate had been talking about going to Florida for the first week of Spring break. There had been such excitement in her daughter's voice. Something must have happened for Kate to ditch plans of holidaying with her friends and coming straight home instead. Johanna raised a silent questioning eyebrow in her daughter's direction.

"I'd rather not talk about it, mom." Kate said firmly.

"All right, darling." Johanna said. Her face brightened a little as she changed the subject. "So how was your shopping expedition?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't find anything I was looking for."

"Maybe we could go shopping together?" Johanna suggested. "After lunch?"

"That would be great." Kate smiled. "But don't you have work?"

"I can certainly find time to go shopping with my daughter."

"I'd like that."

"So would I."

While they waited for their orders to arrive Kate opened up a little more and told her mother about her work at college. Johanna listened intently, nodding her head from time to time and throwing in the occasional question. Johanna was more than pleased to hear that her daughter was doing well at college. Still at the back of her mind was the question, why had Kate had come home a week early.

XXX

Johanna and Kate were strolling through the mall heading for the nearest exit. Johanna carried a shopping bag that contained a new blouse she had bought. Kate was empty handed again not having found anything that she really wanted to buy. She was still clutching Richard Castle's book. Even though Kate had not found anything that she liked enough to buy she was happy to have spent time with her mother doing mother-daughter things. She had not realised until today how much she had missed that.

Kate was walking until she realised her mother was not beside her. She stopped and turned back to find her mother peering through the window of the book shop. Johanna had spotted the big sign in the front window announcing that Richard Castle was in the store signing copies of his latest book.

"Mom?" Kate called out.

Johanna turned to her daughter. She smiled and motioned to her to follow. Johanna quickly walked through the entrance of the bookshop. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. With an exaggerated sigh she quickly moved to catch up with to her mother.

"I've been meaning to get his latest novel but haven't had the chance." Johanna explained.

"We're going be late home." Kate complained.

"Your father can survive without us for a little while longer, dear." Johanna said. "He knows that we were meeting up."

Johanna moved straight to the large table where countless copies of Richard Castle's newest release were arrayed on display. She picked up a copy from the table and smiled. Looking up she saw in the distance a roped off area where a long line of people, mostly women were waiting to approach a table where the famous writer was seated signing copies of his book.

"Oh look, there he is," Johanna said excitedly.

"I didn't realise you were such a fangirl, mom." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hush now." Johanna said. "It's not every day you get to meet your favourite author."

Kate was both amused and embarrassed by the way her mother was acting. It was a side of her mother she had never seen before. She was acting like a teenager with a crush on the lead singer of some new boyband. Once more she shook her head and watched as her mother went over to the counter to pay for the book. Johanna left the counter after paying for the book and made a bee-line for the line of people waiting to get their books signed. She motioned to Kate to join her.

"Does dad know about this?" Kate asked.

"What? That I love reading Castle's books?"

"No, that you're such a fangirl?" Kate teased.

"I think he suspects." Johanna confided.

"Well, he's in for a good story over the dinner table."

"Katie, you wouldn't dare!"

Kate laughed at the look on her mother's face.

XXX

Kate checked her watch and saw the time. They had been waiting in line for over half an hour, maybe a little longer. She was starting to get a little bored. Her mother's excitement at the prospect at meeting her favourite author had tampered down a little but not much. Kate could not help but notice the way some women carrying on after having met the author. Some squealed with excitement as they clutch their signed book close to their chests. Kate could not see the author from where she was standing but she certainly could see the affect he had on his fans. Kate could not help but wonder if her mother was going to react just like that. God she hoped not.

"So how is what's his name?" Johanna asked her daughter, breaking the silence that had descended between them as they waited in line.

Kate frowned at the question her mother asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, mom."

Johanna turned her head and studied Kate's face carefully.

"What happened?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Darling what happened?" Johanna asked in a gentle, motherly tone of voice.

Kate did not speak for some moments, casting her eyes to the floor. She could feel her mother's eyes on her. She and her mother shuffled a little forward as the line moved forward.

"David and I broke up." Kate confessed in a low voice.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Johanna said.

Johanna knew from the moment Kate had returned from college that there was something wrong with her. Something had been bothering her. It seemed that the right moment was now and that's why she had asked.

"Are you okay, Katie?"

"I will be."

They moved a little forward again, drawing a little closer to the famed author.

"What happened?" Johanna inquired.

"He was cheating on me." Kate informed her.

As the line moved forward Kate told her mother how she had caught her boyfriend in bed with another woman, about the fight they had following that discovery and how she broke it off.

Johanna felt for her daughter. She wanted to take Kate in her arms and tell her that everything would be all right. She could tell that Kate was still hurting from the betrayal and break up. However, now was not the time for a mother-daughter talk.

"Well you could always hook up again with Shaggy, that grunge rocker?" Johanna offered, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Mother. His name is not Shaggy." Kate scolded. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. But there was a small smile on her lips. "And that's not going to happen."

"Oh, why not?"

Johanna was more than pleased to hear that her daughter's flirtation with the grunge rocker was well and truly over. She had not been happy at the time when Kate was seeing him but knew it for what it was, a passing phase. It had been a display of rebelliousness from her daughter. Johanna had kept her true thoughts to herself while hoping that the phase would pass. Jim on the other hand had all been ready to reach for a shotgun but Johanna had managed to calm him down.

"Last I heard he was playing honky tonk bars in East Texas." Kate said.

"I don't know whether to be surprised or relieved." Johanna chuckled.

"I don't understand why he had to cheat on me." Kate said, turning serious. "Why do men do that?"

Johanna opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"The answer is simple, God gave men a brain and a penis but only enough blood to run one at a time." Said an amused male voice.

Both Johanna and Kate Beckett turned and found themselves standing before Richard Castle. The famous author was smiling up at them. Both women were startled. Johanna glanced at her daughter to find Kate had turned a bright shade of red, redder than she had ever seen her. Johanna did not know whether to laugh or not at her daughter's embarrassment. She looked like she was praying for a hole to open up and swallow her. This moment would certainly make for a funny story in the not too distant future.

Castle leaned forward to look up at Kate's face.

"And if I ever meet that guy I'm gonna buy him a white cane and a seeing eye dog."

Johanna was the first to recover, she laughed at Castle's joke.

Johanna handed over her copy of Castle's book.

"Who do I make it out to?" He asked.

"Johanna, Johanna Beckett."

Castle opened the book to the title page.

"And this is Kate." Johanna added.

Castle with pen poised over the page looked up. His smile deepened as he looked from Johanna to Kate.

"You're sisters, right?" He said.

"Oh no." Johanna laughed. She pointed to herself and then Kate. "Mother, daughter."

"Really?" Castle seemed genuinely surprised.

"Really."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you both."

Castle quickly signed his autograph on the page and then added an inscription. He closed the book and passed it up to Johanna, giving her a smile.

"I see I have a big fan." Castle remarked looking at Kate.

"What?" Kate said, startled.

Castle pointed to the book Kate was holding.

"That's a first edition hardback, rather rare. So you must be a dedicated fan."

"Oh, no." Kate said quickly. "The fan girl is her." Kate pointed to her mother.

Castle beamed from mother to daughter. "Well I'm pleased to see that the love all things Castle is being passed on from mother to daughter. A nice little tradition I think." Castle said with a laugh.

Johanna laughed as well. Glancing across she saw that Kate had dipped her head as a blush spread across her cheeks. That made her laugh even more.

"Well hand it over." Castle said holding out his hand for the book Kate was holding.

After a moment Kate lifted her head to look at the author. She was startled by the shade of blue of his eyes. There was amusement dancing in those eyes of his as she looked up at her. There was also something else which she could not quite put her finger on. She felt a lurch in her the pit of her stomach. Slowly she handed over the book.

"Two fans from the one family, I'm truly touched." Castle said with a chuckle.

A small red headed five year old whirlwind came rushing up to the table.

"Daddy!"

Castle was about to sign the book but he stopped, set down his pen and turned to his daughter. He beamed down at her.

"Hey pumpkin, did you get bored terrorising the shop assistants?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Castle reached down and picked her up and set her down in his lap. "I'm just finishing up now, honey."

"She's adorable." Johanna smiled.

"Thank you." Castle replied. "Alexis, say hello to Johanna and Kate."

Alexis looked up and smiled at the two women standing at the table.

"Hello Johanna...hello Kate."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Alexis." Johanna replied.

Alexis turned to look at Kate.

"You're very pretty."

Kate let out a laugh.

"You're very pretty too." She said.

"Thank you, Kate." Alexis beamed.

Castle picked up his pen and signed Kate's book.

"Daddy, can I sign the book too?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

Castle looked up at Kate in silent question. Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure thing, pumpkin." Castle finished inscribing the book and handed over the pen to his daughter. He looked up at Kate again.

"Two Castle autographs for the price of one." He said grinning. "That's a rarity, the book will definitely become very valuable in the years to come."

"Then I'll treasure it always." Kate replied with a smile.

"Finished, Daddy." Alexis announced.

Castle inspected Alexis' handiwork and chuckled. "Great minds think alike, daughter of mine."

He closed the book and handed it up the book to Kate.

"Now let's get some mac and cheese into you." Castle announced as he rose from the chair. "Piggy back ride?"

"Yes!" Alexis replied excitedly.

Castle hoisted his daughter onto his back. He looked at Johanna and Kate.

"It has been a great pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise, Mr Castle." Johanna said, smiling and she shook his extended hand.

"Please call me, Rick."

"Rick, and it was pleasure meeting you Alexis."

"Me too." The little girl replied. "Bye Kate."

"Bye bye Alexis." Kate said smiling.

"Mr Castle, there's still a few people still waiting in line to have their books signed." An assistant said worriedly.

Castle looked beyond Johanna and Kate, to the handful of people remaining in the line and then turned back to the shop assistant.

"Get their names and addresses, and I'll send them an autographed copy of the book." Castle announced.

"But Mr Castle..."

"My daughter is hungry, and her needs will always come first." Castle said in a voice that brooked no argument. The shop assistant nodded her head.

Castle smiled good-bye to Johanna and Kate before he literally galloped away, Alexis's laughter filling the air.

Johanna smiled at the departing figure of father and his laughing daughter.

Mother and daughter turned and started walking for the exit of the book store.

"He's a truly remarkable man." Johanna remarked, recalling to mind the man that she had met in that alley.

Kate cast her mother a curiously look.

"He's nothing like in person to what we see in the society pages." Johanna said quickly as they reached the front door. When she did not get a response from Kate, she glanced over and found Kate staring at the title page of the book.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up startled. Slowly she turned the book so that her mother could what had been written on the title page.

Johanna smiled at what she had read.

"_The beauty seen, is partly in him who sees it."_

"_**Always keep smiling, Kate. Love Alexis."**_

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this effort, dear reader? Your thoughts or opinions would be greatly appreciated by this humble scribe.**_

_**Con **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roy Montgomery was feeling tired after a long hard day at the precinct. There had been meetings that took up most of the day or so it seemed to him as well keeping up to speed on several important investigations that his people were conducting. There had barely been time to get lunch, a half eaten sandwich and gallons of coffee was the best he could manage.

Not that Montgomery was complaining too much about that. He had always worked hard. He had always worked long hours. When he had been a detective he had set out to have one of the best clearance rates in all of the department. He had once made the vow to himself that he was going to be the best cop he could be. Having been made lieutenant had only made him work even harder and he expected the people who worked under him to the same up to a point of course. He knew when to push his people and when to ease off. His people respected him and produced their best for him.

He was proud of the fact that his people had very high clearance rates.

Yet Roy Montgomery was not a man to sit on his laurels now that he wore a lieutenant's shield. Just recently he had passed the Captains' exams. Only the other day he had heard a whisper on the grape vine that a captain's slot would soon be opening up. Montgomery wanted that job to be sure but he had to bide his time. He knew how the game was played. There were others who were equally qualified and hungered for the same slot.

After a long tiring day Montgomery had wanted nothing more than to go home to his wife and children. That was not going to happen. The telephone call he had received around five thirty in the afternoon had made sure of that.

Montgomery pushed open the front door and entered the bar. It was a bar he had not visited in several months possibly even longer but one he was very familiar with. This had been a regular watering hole for many years back in the days when he had been in uniform and later on when he was making his way as a detective. Quickly looking about he noticed that nothing much had changed since he was last in here. The decorations were much the same as he remembered. The numerous photographs on the cork board on the wall behind the bar had not been removed and if anything had been added to. Amongst that vast collection was a picture of himself. There was the usual collection of bar regulars, off duty cops mostly and one or two locals who preferred the safety of drinking at a cop bar. Even the barman was the same. Montgomery gave the man a friendly wave as he continued through the bar.

Montgomery's destination was the far end of the bar where two familiar faces were perched on bar stools nursing their drinks. There had been a time he considered these two men as friends. When he had been a rookie fresh out of the police academy they had taken him under their wing and shown him the ropes out there on the streets. They had shown him how to be a good patrol cop. He had been grateful to both men. The knowledge they had imparted had been invaluable. It had made him a better cop. Until they decided to take the law into their own hands.

Patrolling the streets day after day, and night after night, Montgomery had seen these wise guys getting away with all sorts of crimes or if they got caught they would be back on the streets in next to no time. They seemed untouchable. They had enough juice to buy off people in power, people who could look after them if they got in trouble. Montgomery could not remember who had proposed the idea to kidnap these wise guys. Many had been the times they would sit at this bar or another bitching about these guys getting away with murder practically. Something had to be done about them. They had to be shown that they did not rule the streets. It was agreed, the three of them would do it. Whatever reticence Montgomery harboured about doing this there would be no backing out of it once they had all agreed to do it.

It was not as if they were going to kill the guy they kidnapped. No, that was something Roy Montgomery drew the line at, besides it would have drawn down too much heat. They would kidnap and rough up the guy, give him a taste of his own medicine and then ransom him and then release him. No one was more surprised than Montgomery when the family of the first guy they kidnapped quickly paid up the very large sum that had been set for his release. They called it bail money. They laughed about that. Whatever it was called the wise guy's family paid up.

Montgomery nor the other two had ever seen so much money. Back in those days Montgomery had not long been married and with a kid on the way. The mortgage on the house he had bought out in the suburbs was beginning to kill him on his paltry cop's salary. His share of the bail money had been a godsend.

Then other wise guys were soon removed from New York City streets and held incarceration until the bail money was paid. Roy Montgomery had enough money to pay off his mortgage and put away money for his kids' college funds.

For a while it was noticed that the activities of The Families had lessened. Many well known wise guys decided to lay low or head out of town until whatever was happening out on the streets blew over.

Then the little arrangement the three colleagues had going was discovered by a powerful and ambitious man. He had walked into this very bar and walked up to them. He had sat down between them uninvited and proceeded to reveal their activities with the wise guys. Rather than expose it he demanded the largest cut of the bail money. Reluctantly all three men agreed. The kidnapping activities continued until that night in the alley behind the Sons of Palermo Club.

It had been Montgomery's gun that had shot the FBI agent. In the struggle that had ensued as they had tried to kidnap Joe Pulgatti, Armen had stepped in. Montgomery had pulled out his gun. Armen had tried to take it away. The next moment the gun went off.

Soon after that all three men went their separate ways. Their days of incarcerating wise guys for ransom were over. To continue it would have brought down too much heat. It was all they could do to cover their tracks after the killing. Thankfully Pulgatti had proven to be a good scape goat.

Roy could not get out of uniform fast enough. Within a year he was a Detective grade 3 and starting to climb up the ranks.

xxx

Montgomery did not want to be here, he did not want to meet the two men sitting at the bar but he knew that he could not avoid them for ever. It had been Raglan who had called and suggested they meet up for a couple of drinks after work. Montgomery reluctantly agreed to meet up at their old watering hole.

"Well if it isn't Lieutenant Montgomery." Detective John Raglan said, breaking into a smile.

"We taught the kid well, don't you think, John?" Detective Dave McCallister added.

Raglan smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Detectives." Montgomery said in commanding voice, as he looked from Raglan to McCallister. Suddenly his stern gaze broke into a smile, a smile that did not reach up to his eyes.

The three men shook hands. Montgomery noticed that both detectives had aged considerably since the last time they had seen each other. Raglan's hairline had receded a little bit more and his craggy face was covered in stubble. There were more lines on McCallister's face and his hair was more greyer than ever before. Both men were not long off from retiring. The sooner they did the sooner the NYPD would be better off, Montgomery thought to himself.

The barman came over with Montgomery's drink of choice. Montgomery nodded his thanks as he reached for the glass.

"You notice John, that ever since he got his Lieutenant's badge it's whisky for him?" McCallister remarked as he reached for his beer.

"Yeah, beer's too good for the brass, Dave." Raglan replied.

Montgomery smirked but said nothing. When he had been a rookie he had been on the receiving end of their jokes and even now nothing had changed.

McCallister picked up his bottle of beer and rose from his stool motioning for the others to follow him. He walked over to an empty booth. Raglan collected his own beer and followed with Montgomery right behind him swirling the ice in his glass.

"I hear you're slotted for the captain's desk at the 12th." Raglan said once they had sat down in the booth.

"Nothing's set in concrete but things are looking hopeful." Montgomery replied.

"Well, Jefferson will be retiring in the not too distant future be sure of that." McCallister said confidently.

"Well, it doesn't mean I'm a shoo in for the job." Montgomery pointed out.

Both Raglan and McCallister smiled knowingly. Montgomery understood those smiles but did not comment on them. Instead he turned his attention to his whisky. He took a sip of the alcohol pausing a moment to savour the fiery liquid. He set the glass down on the table.

"At the moment I'm busy looking after the homicide teams at the 18th Precinct." Montgomery informed them.

"How's that going?" Raglan inquired.

"Pretty good."

"How long have you been there, now?"

"Two years."

"Time to be moving on, I reckon." McCallister put in.

Montgomery took another sip of his whisky and then sat back in his seat. He looked from Raglan to McCallister.

"So why our meeting?" Montgomery asked.

"Can't old friends who haven't seen each other in months meet up for a drink?" Raglan said chuckling humourlessly.

Montgomery shrugged his shoulders in response but did not speak. He concentrated on his glass.

"The boss seems to have a hard on for this civil rights lawyer." McCallister announced, breaking the silence and getting down to business.

Montgomery raised a questioning eyebrow. The lieutenant hated the term _'the boss'_ being used for the man who could ruin all their lives. In his own mind he called the man, 'puppet master' because he was the one who pulled the strings and Montgomery and the other two danced about to the commands.

"She was Pulgatti's lawyer."

"Beckett, Johanna Beckett?" Montgomery said.

"That's her." McCallister nodded.

"Last I heard, she had dropped the case."

Montgomery had heard that Pulgatti had gotten himself a lawyer and bringing on a case of a wrongful arrest and conviction. The news had made Montgomery a little nervous. He consoled himself with the belief that his part in Pulgatti's arrest for the Armen murder was well hidden. He had made sure of that. That night in the alley he as well as McCallister and Raglan had been wearing balaclavas, nothing could be traced back to them. The gun that had killed Armen was untraceable. All the same he was nervous. It was not with little relief that he had heard on the grapevine that Beckett had dropped the case.

"Yeah, she may have dropped the case but the boss wants to know all about her." Raglan said.

"What do you mean?"

"What John means," McCallister continued, "the boss wants to know everything about the woman. And I mean everything. Where she was born, what schools she went to, who her friends are, who her colleagues are, who her acquaintances are. Everything."

"And he wants me to do it?" Montgomery asked, looking alarmed.

"Relax, Roy." Raglan chuckled, amused at Montgomery's reaction. "Dave is working on that."

"So what do you want from me?" Montgomery looked at each man in turn.

"There may be occasions where we might need to access certain information, certain databases." Raglan informed him.

"And that's where you come in, Roy." McCallister said with a grin. "You being a Lieutenant and all. You have access to information and databases that we might not. No one would raise questions if you were to access it."

"Okay." Montgomery said slowly. "What do you need?"

"Nothing at the moment." McCallister said, smiling. "But if we need your help..."

McCallister let the sentence trail off. Montgomery understood the meaning. It was something he could do, Montgomery thought to himself. He was not exactly happy about it but he could live with that. With any luck he would not be called upon to get them information. Still he was wary.

"Yeah, okay." Montgomery said, finally.

Both Raglan and McCallister smiled with relief. Raglan reached for his beer and drained the bottle. McCallister did the same with his. He rose from the booth and walked up to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"So what has he got you doing, John?" Montgomery inquired, curious to know what new task he had been set.

"He wants me to track down some letters the lawyer posted."

Montgomery's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah I know." Raglan laughed. "I have my friend in the postal service doing the actual leg work."

"It must be costing you?"

"Tell me about it." Raglan said making a face.

"Well I hope he compensates you."

"He'd better."

"Found anything yet?"

Raglan laughed at that question. "Does looking for a needle in a haystack ring any bells, Roy?"

Montgomery smiled and nodded his head.

McCallister returned to the booth with a fresh round of drinks and passed them out before sitting down.

"So how are the wife and kids, Roy?" McCallister inquired.

"Yeah, they're good, Dave."

"Pleased to hear it."

XXX

"Where are you taking me, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired. His fingers were massaging the remnants of the headache that he had.

He was not happy to leave Kate and the children back at the loft. Though he knew that when he returned, barely a minute would have elapsed, he still did not like the idea of leaving them. It was only now that Castle had taken an interest of their surrounds. He had noticed that they had left Manhattan.

"I think you might be in need of a libation, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

"A libation?" Castle's eyebrows rose up.

"A drink."

"I know what it means."

"Indeed you do." Mr Jones said smoothly.

"And why are you taking me to Brooklyn?"

"All will be revealed soon, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said cryptically.

Castle forgot the fading headache as he turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Another one of my tasks?" Castle ventured.

Mr Jones continued to keep his eyes on the road but he nodded his head. The car slowed down and pulled up in front of a bar. Castle wanted to ask how Mr Jones always seemed to manage to find parking spots but fearing the response he might get from the other man might bring back the headache, he chose not to voice the question. He put it down to one of the tricks of his trade and left it at that. He studied the façade of the bar. There were a couple of signs advertising beers that could be found within. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Why here, Mr Jones?"

"Because of him." Mr Jones said, pointing through the wind shield.

Castle drew his eyes in the direction of the bar. His mouth suddenly dropped open in surprise when he saw a younger looking Roy Montgomery approach the bar, push open the front door and walk in. He continued to stare at the door that had closed.

In the time line from which he had come Montgomery was still captain at the 12th Precinct but Castle could still remember that night from another time, in the aircraft hanger with Montgomery's body laying on the ground in a pool of blood. He remembered the sight of Kate kneeling beside the body crying uncontrollably at Montgomery's betrayal and sacrifice. And he could still remember the events that had followed soon after his death and all the nightmares that came with it. Though the memories were fading, he still could remember. You don't forget those kinds of things easily.

"He is meeting with his friends, Detectives McCallister and Raglan." Mr Jones said, interrupting Castle's thoughts.

Castle turned to look at Mr Jones. "Do you know why they're meeting?"

"Perhaps they want to talk about old times?" Mr Jones ventured with a small grin on his lips.

"I think not." Castle mused aloud. He turned to look back at the bar. "I wouldn't be here if it was a simple get together to talk about the good old days."

"Very good, Mr Castle." Mr Jones smiled.

"So what am I doing here, really?"

The smile on Mr Jones face vanished and he merely gave a shrug of his shoulders in answer to the question Castle posed.

"That helps a lot." Castle said unhappily.

"I have no doubt that something will come to you, Mr Castle."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Mr Jones."

Castle reached for the door to get out. Mr Jones reached over and placed a restraining hand on Castle's arm. Castle shot Mr Jones a quizzical look.

"Not just yet, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said gently.

Castle settled back in his seat and waited. For how long he had no idea but he was sure Mr Jones would tell him when the time was right to go into the bar.

xxx

Castle glanced at his watch and saw that fifteen minutes had passed since Roy Montgomery had walked into the bar. He looked over to the bar.

"Mr Jones." Castle said, suddenly breaking the long silence that hung in the car.

"Yes, Mr Castle?"

"Why is it you people only populate western popular science fiction?" Castle inquired.

It was a question that he had started pondering ever since he had met Mr Jones. Seeing they had nothing better to do than wait Castle decided to throw it out there and see what kind of response he would get. It was better than sitting in silence.

"How are you so sure that we don't populate non English fiction, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones replied, a whimsical note in his voice. "Or for that matter non Western cultures?"

Castle laughed as he turned to look at Mr Jones. "I have to tell you I haven't read anything about time travellers in Metebele Land or Patagonia, or Samarkand for that matter."

"Are you sure Mr Castle?" Mr Jones gave the author an indulgent smile.

"Yeah."

Mr Jones' smile deepened.

"I can assure you that we just don't work in the Western World." Mr Jones said. "We can be found in all places in all times."

Castle shot Mr Jones a disbelieving look.

"I cite as an example, the Indigenous people of the Australian outback." Mr Jones continued. "They have Wondjina, ghostly apparitions or spirits who look like spacemen. Paintings of Wondjina can be found in caves and rock walls and they do look like spacemen. Why would the Aborigines of Australia start painting such things?"

"Okay, okay." Castle sighed, raising his hands in surrender. He was already regretting having brought up the subject.

Castle turned to look at the bar and saw the front door open. He saw Raglan and McCallister emerge and start walking away in the opposite direction and disappeared into the night. Castle reached for the door handle.

"Now, Mr Jones?" He asked.

"Now would be fine, Mr Castle." Mr Jones agreed.

xxx

Castle walked into the bar and surveyed it. It did not take him long to spot Montgomery sitting by himself at the farthest booth. The man was holding his glass between his hands on the table, a troubled look creasing his face.

"What will you have, pal?" The barman asked.

"Whisky, no ice." Castle replied as he turned to look at the barman. He added a small smile of thanks.

Castle leaned against the counter and glanced in Montgomery's direction. He had no idea what he was doing here. Mr Jones had not been exactly forthcoming in what the task he was to do but here he was and he had something to do. He was sure something would crop up.

Sensing he was being watched, Montgomery looked up from his drink to find Castle watching him. The author turned away before the man became suspicious. Castle gave a nod of thanks to the barman for bringing him his drink. He dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out a ten dollar note. He placed it on the counter.

He picked up the glass and took a small sip of the whisky. He had no idea how he was going to play this but the time had arrived for him to walk on stage. Slowly he moved away from the counter and made his way to Montgomery's booth.

An easy going, friendly smile rose to his face as he reached the booth and found Montgomery regarding him with some suspicion.

"Roy? Roy Montgomery, isn't it?" Castle said in a friendly tone.

Montgomery continued to regard him carefully.

"Richard Castle. We met at Bob Wheldon's fund raiser last month." Castle said holding out his hand to Montgomery. Castle could only wonder where the hell that came from but he was glad it did and would run with it.

The suspicion eased on Montgomery's face as he reached up and shook the offered hand. Castle could tell that Montgomery had no idea whose hand he was shaking but was doing it out of politeness. Castle was familiar with that kind of thing. There had been so many times where people had come up to him at some party or charity benefit or even book signings, introducing themselves and acting like long lost friends but Castle had no idea who the hell those people were. Out of politeness he went along with it until he could excuse himself and move on.

"Yes, of course, Mr Castle."

"Oh, please call me, Rick." Castle breezed. "May I join you?"

"I was just about to leave, and head off home."

"Oh, how are Evelyn and the kids?" Castle sat down without invitation.

"They're good, thank you."

Castle noticed that Montgomery's glass was empty.

"You must let me buy you a drink, Roy."

"No. Thank you, but I have to get going."

"C'mon Roy. Just one drink, please? I insist."

Montgomery thought about the offer for a moment before he let out a sigh and consented with a small nod of his head.

Castle beamed back before he turned in the direction of the counter.

"Bar keep, a drink for my friend, here, please." He called out. The barman nodded his head.

xxx

Castle took a sip of his drink and looked at Montgomery to find him staring down at his untouched drink, a deep thoughtful look on etched on his face. His shoulders were hunch.

"You look like a man who's got the burdens of the world on his shoulders." Castle remarked.

Montgomery looked up and let out a low mirthless chuckle.

"Some times it feels that way." Montgomery said.

"Sometimes a burden can be eased if you talk to some one." Castle suggested easily.

"You can't help, Rick."

"Oh, I think I can."

Montgomery shook his head.

"I bet you I can guess what's on your mind?" Castle offered.

Montgomery looked at Castle with narrowed eyes. He did not say anything. Castle did not care he just plunged on.

"You're wondering why you ever got involved with Raglan and McCallister in the first place." Castle announced. He glanced at Montgomery. "Am I getting warm, Roy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Montgomery said automatically.

The lieutenant was instantly on his guard. The man sitting beside him could be working for IA and could wearing a wire, ready to entrap him. He cast his eyes about the bar trying to spot any non regular patron. He did not find any but he did not relax.

"You're thinking about a certain murder that happened in a certain alley behind a certain establishment by the name of the Sons Of Palermo Club." Castle continued.

Montgomery turned his gaze back to Castle and glared angrily at him but remained silent.

"I know all about your involvement in that FBI agent's murder, your involvement and that of Raglan and McCallister. The two men whom your were having a few drinks with just now."

"I think this meeting is over." Montgomery snapped.

He started to rise to his feet. Castle reached out and grabbed Montgomery by the wrist and pulled him back down. Montgomery was ready to fight him off. Castle tightened his grip.

"I am a friend, Roy." Castle said in a low firm voice.

Montgomery snorted derisively in response to Castle's words. The author continued.

"I know you got into something way above your head and it still haunts you. It remains a millstone around your neck, something that you hate. And I know you hate having to do the string puller's bidding."

Montgomery's moustache twitched. Castle thought he had managed to get through to the other man.

"Despite what you did in the past you've become a good cop, Roy. And you will be a good captain. In time your precinct's clearance rate will be the envy of other precincts."

Castle saw Montgomery's hard look soften a little. He also saw that Montgomery had not caught the future tense he had used. He released Montgomery's wrist.

"What do you want?" Montgomery demanded.

"I don't want anything."

Montgomery eyed Castle carefully.

"I assure you I don't want anything." Castle insisted. "I'm just here to remind you that sometimes the sins from our past which we hoped were deeply buried can come back to bite us on the ass. It's the soldiers, like yourself Roy, who go down but the guys pulling the strings, giving the orders, get away scott free."

Montgomery snorted.

"And I don't think that's fair, do you, Roy?"

Montgomery looked down at his whisky. He picked up the glass and took a big sip from it.

"What are you suggesting?" Montgomery asked.

"I think it's time you got yourself an insurance policy." Castle said.

"An insurance policy?" Montgomery shot the other man a quizzical look.

Castle nodded his head. He reached for his own drink and took a slug.

"What kind of insurance policy?" Montgomery asked.

"Only you know that, Roy." Castle replied. "But I would imagine you have access to all the documents that incriminates the one who pulls the strings, don't you?"

After a moment's thought Montgomery nodded his head.

"There you go. You never know when you might need an insurance policy but it pays to have one handy, just in case."

Castle checked his watch and suddenly became a little more animated.

"Oh would you look at the time." Castle said. "I'd better get going or the wife will kill me."

Castle picked up his glass and drained his whisky in one gulp. He rose to his feet.

"It's good to see you again, Roy." The two men shook hands.

Castle quickly left the bar feeling pleased with himself for having placed a seed of an idea in Montgomery's head. What Montgomery did with it was up to the man himself, just like the information he had given to Johanna Beckett in that alley in Washington Heights. He practically jumped into the front seat of the car.

"Things went well, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones inquired as he started up the car.

"Only time will tell, Mr Jones." Castle sighed.

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly, I would like to say sorry for the long delay for the next chapter of this story. Secondly, there were one or two of you who out there who suggested/ requested a chapter set in the present/future showing Castle and Kate and what their life is like. This chapter is the result. I intend to set some future chapters in the present/future. I hope you like this effort.

Chapter 11

Present Day

Castle paused in his typing and stared at the screen. He had been writing for the past hour and saw that he had written five pages. He read over the last page he had written. A small frown creased his brow as he read. It was not exactly what he had swimming around in his head when he had sat down to write. He should have been finishing the latest chapter of his new Nikki Heat novel but what he was reading had nothing to do with Nikki Heat. He scrolled back to the first page and started reading. The frown on his face deepened further.

To his astonishment Castle found that he had written a five page outline of a new story. A story about a time travelling detective. The idea of writing a story about a time travelling detective had crossed his mind not long after starting his journeys with Mr Jones. It had been an amusing passing thought, an intellectual exercise, rather than anything he would actually sit down and write about.

Yet there it was in front of him, a five page story outline.

Castle knew better than most how difficult it was to get such a book published. Somewhere in his files were stored all the rejection slips he had received for the first novel he had written and tried to get published. Gina would hit the roof if she ever found out, would accuse him of having taken leave of his senses. He did not want to think about what his agent Paula would say if he told her. Even if by some miracle he did get approval to write such a book he would never be able to publish it under his own name. Gina would insist that he would have to use a nom de plume lest the Nikki Heat novels be affected. There was no way in the world Gina would allow anything to affect the cash cow that was the Nikki Heat series.

Then there was the matter of finding the time to actually write the book. Writing Nikki Heat was a full time job, as was helping Kate on her cases, and if that was not enough, he had the girls to look after. When would he find the time to write such a book? No it was just a mere flight of fancy, Castle told himself.

Yet there it was staring back at him, a five page outline about a story of a time travelling detective.

As Castle continued to stare at his laptop he suddenly realised that the loft seemed quiet. Too quiet. A normal Saturday morning was filled with the sound of his daughters and his wife. On this particular Saturday morning there was silence.

Hearing the rustling of a page being turned Castle lifted his gaze from the screen and looked across to the couch. Immediately a smile rose to his face. Kate was sitting on the couch with her bare legs tucked underneath her reading a book. She was dressed in one of his large old t-shirts. Her hair had been put up into a messy bun that threatened to come unravelled at any moment. The left side of the t-shirt had slipped to reveal an expanse of her sexy shoulder. He had not heard her come in.

The smile faltered when he saw what book she was reading. Alex Conrad's latest book. A pang of jealousy rose within him. How could his muse, his wife, his partner, his best friend flaunt her infidelity right in front of him and with Alex Conrad no less?

He wrestled down the pang of jealousy and the smile returned to his face as he studied the love of his life. There were times he was sure she did not know how beautiful she was. Kate loved reading

and could not get enough of the mystery writers. He could be magnanimous about it if she wanted to read someone else's book, after all she had married her favourite author, didn't she? That counted for a lot.

Castle's smile widened a little as he watched Kate's brow furrow a little as she read a particular passage of the book she was reading. He knew she was thinking about a particular passage she had just read. Watching Kate had always been one of his favourite pastimes and he knew that it would always be. He would never grow tired of it.

Sensing his gaze on her Kate lifted her eyes from the page she was reading. Her eyebrows rose up in silent inquiry.

"I didn't hear you come in." Castle said.

"You had that 'I'm too busy writing' look on your face." Kate replied. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Castle nodded. It was a habit of his that when he was writing he could shut out everything going around him. Completely zone out.

"I was supposed to have been finishing a chapter of Nikki Heat but I ended up writing something completely different." Castle sighed, waving a hand in the direction of the laptop.

"I'm sure it's good, whatever it is."

Castle shook his head as his smile deepened a little more. Kate was his harshest critic and also his biggest cheerleader. When he had ideas concerning Nikki Heat he would bounce them off Kate seeking her opinion. More often than not those ideas she liked or worked out with him would end up in the book. He was not sure whether he wanted to tell her about what he had just written just yet.

"By the way, where are the kids?" Castle asked, remembering the silence.

"With our mothers." Kate replied.

Castle eyebrows shot up in surprise. Kate saw the expression on his face and smiled indulgently.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No I didn't." Castle said defensively.

"Yeah, you did."

"No I didn't."

"You did too."

Castle raised his hands in surrender. He had forgotten but he was not ready to admit it even if Kate knew the truth.

"Martha's treating mom and the kids to a show." Kate explained. "And then they'll be staying over at my mother's place."

"You mean to say that we've got the whole day to ourselves?" Castle said with surprise.

"Yeah."

"And night?" Castle could barely contained his growing excitement.

Kate shrugged her shoulders, a coy smile sweeping across her face.

"No kids?"

"No kids." Kate confirmed.

"My God, woman! What are you doing wasting your time reading that hack's book?" Castle exclaimed. "When we could be..."

"Steady on there, stud." Kate laughed. "Finish the Nikki Heat chapter first."

"What if I don't want to." Castle pouted.

"Well I'm not going to protect you again when Gina comes gunning after you for getting behind in your deadline."

"But you have to." Castle said.

"Why do I have to?" Kate challenged.

"You are sworn officer of the law, it is your job to protect your fellow citizens." Castle pointed out.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "Not this time."

Castle let out a loud theatrical sigh. His publisher had threatened him on more than one occasion to do him physical harm for lateness in delivering completed chapters of his books. He did not fancy the prospect of having Gina show up on his door step breathing fire like she had done the last time when he had been late in delivering the final chapters of his last book and had been ignoring her calls and emails. If Kate had not been there he was sure Gina would have physically hurt him, despite the fact that he had a legitimate reason for the delay, he had been working on a homicide case with Kate.

Still, he thought it had been kind of hot having his wife stepping in to protect him, she had looked like a lioness protecting her pride when she had confronted Gina. Yet he did not want it to become a regular occurrence, having his wife protecting him from his publisher and second ex-wife. Kate was right.

"You're right." Castle sighed, unhappily.

"I know." Kate agreed.

Castle let out another sigh as he looked at his wife with longing and desire. Slowly he drew his gaze back to the laptop. He scrolled back to the first page and read the outline again. After finishing reading the outline again he sat there and just stared at the screen.

Five minutes later he was still staring at the screen. He glanced across to Kate.

"What would you say if I created a new character?" Castle asked, breaking the silence in the office. He now wanted to know Kate's thoughts because he valued her opinion.

Kate lifted her face from the book. A questioning eyebrow rose and was cast in Castle's direction.

"Nikki becoming too much for you to handle?"

"No." Castle replied. "But her inspiration sometimes is."

Kate rolled her eyes at him but allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. She bookmarked the page she had been reading, closed the book and set it aside.

"Why the question?"

"Just thinking, love."

Kate unfolded her legs slowly and rose from the couch She came over to stand behind him, draping her arms around his neck.

"About a new character?" There was a note of curiosity in Kate's voice.

Castle nodded his head and waved a hand at his laptop.

"About a time travelling detective." He said.

"Branching out into sci-fi are we, Castle?"

"I thought I might try my hand at it." Castle shrugged.

"Mind if I read what you've written?"

"Be my guest.

Castle scrolled the outline back to the first page. Kate rested her chin on Castle's shoulder and started reading. Castle could not hold back the smile from his lips as he felt her warm breath caressing his cheek. It was all he could do not to reach up and pull her down onto his lap and thoroughly ravish her.

He didn't though. Kate would have scolded him for interrupting her reading. He scrolled down to the next page without Kate having to tell him, he just knew when she had finished the page.

When Kate finished reading the story outline she did not say a word. She lifted her chin from his shoulder and slowly removed her arms from around his neck, then she took a couple of steps back.

Castle swivelled around in his chair and looked up at Kate. The smile on his face faded rapidly. Kate stood there with her arms folded across her chest levelling a cool look in his direction. She nodded her head but said nothing.

The silence was not good, Castle thought to himself. And the look on her face was the kind of expression he had seen countless times when she was in the interrogation room interviewing a suspect. Her silence was starting to unnerve him.

"What do you think, honey?" Castle ventured hopefully.

"So what's her name?" Kate asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Whose name?"

"Your new muse?"

"My what?" Castle spluttered.

Castle stared up at his wife stunned.

"If you're thinking about a new character you want to write about, and you've written a story outline, it can only mean you must have found a new muse to inspire you." Kate said, her face hardening.

Castle opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Tired of me all ready?"

Castle was shocked by the sudden turn of the conversation. How could she ask such a question?

"Huh? Wha...No." He suddenly insisted. "No!"

Kate continued to stare down at her stricken husband. The serious look on Kate's face suddenly changed. An amused smile swept swiftly across it.

"So easy." She purred with a shake of her head. "So very, very easy."

Relief filled Castle and once more his heart resumed working.

"Not funny, Kate." Castle grumbled.

"Very funny, Rick." Kate laughed.

Castle jumped to his feet. Kate let out a shriek and dashed away from his lunging grasp. She made to look like she was heading for their bedroom but at the last moment swerved away from that direction and dashed out of the office. Castle could not stop his forward momentum quickly enough and almost crashed into the bedroom door.

"You can run but I'll catch you." Castle called out.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Kate taunted with a laugh.

Castle growled as he pushed himself off the bedroom door and rushed out of his office. He chased his laughing wife around the living room. He had to concede that she could be nimble and fast when she wanted to be. There had been a moment he thought he had trapped her only to see Kate leap onto the couch and over it then dash away. There was another moment when she was within his grasp only she see her shift her lithesome body and sprint away, laughing at him for his failure to catch her.

He finally cornered Kate in the kitchen. He would never be sure if he had actually caught her or whether she had allowed herself to be caught. It did not matter to him.

He had her trapped against the island. He smiled triumphantly. Both of them were panting rapidly from the chase around the loft. During the chase Kate's bun had fallen out and now her hair cascaded down her shoulders. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not going to get away this time." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"No." Kate smiled.

Kate let out a yelp of laughter when he lifted her easily and set her on the counter. His hands slid slowly up her thighs and under her t-shirt. He leaned in and started nuzzling on her neck. He let out a little grunt of surprise when his seeking hands discovered that his wife had neglected to put on underwear.

"Not here, Castle." Kate said breathlessly.

"Why not?" Castle murmured in between kisses. "The kids aren't here."

"Remember the last time?"

"Last time?"

Castle pulled back to look at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, when my mother brought Jo home?"

"Oh."

Castle suddenly remembered that episode. They had been making out in the kitchen and well, things had gotten a little too heated and clothes started to be shed. He did not know which was more embarrassing, having Kate's mother walk in on them there in the kitchen or trying to explain his young daughter, who had been standing beside her grandmother, what he and mommy were doing.

"No danger of that being repeated." Castle said brightening.

"You want to take that chance?" Kate replied, quirking her eyebrows at him.

Castle shook his head. No he did not want to take that chance. Yet he did not want to move from where he was. His hands continued to caress her hips as he resumed kissing her neck seeking that particular spot just behind her ear that never failed to arouse her.

"Castle." Kate panted.

"Mmmm?"

"Bedroom. Now!"

If the urgency in Kate's voice did not get his attention then when she locked her legs around his hips and her arms wrapping around his neck did get Castle's attention instantly.

"Bedroom, now...right." He stammered.

Castle circled his arms around Kate and lifted her off the counter. Kate immediately attacked his mouth. While he kissed her back he kept one eye open as he tried to navigate them out of the kitchen and in the direction of their bedroom.

XXX

Kate had a soft contented smile on her face as lay draped over Castle using his chest as her pillow. She could hear the steady rhythm of his beating heart as he slowly stroked her hair. She was tracing lazy circles on his stomach with her fingers. They had spent the entire afternoon in bed and she longed to remain in bed for the rest of the night. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this. After making love just laying there in each other's arms just enjoying their contentment, the companionable silence and their caresses.

Shifting her head Kate cast a look in the direction of the night stand to the clock and saw the time. She almost let out a groan of disappointment. It was getting late. As much as she wanted to remain like this or engage in another round of lovemaking or three she knew they couldn't. They had to get ready.

Kate lifted her head off Castle's chest and turned so that she could see his face. She could not help but smile on seeing the look of contentment that was etched deeply on his face as he regarded her. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle. It always gave her a thrill of pleasure to see that look on his face, knowing that she was responsible for putting it there.

Castle reached up with his hand and slowly stroked her cheek. Kate could not help herself leaning into his hand.

"Ready for another round?" He asked, his smile growing.

"We have to get ready for that charity do tonight." Kate informed him.

"What charity do?" Castle asked, frowning at her.

"The one for the NYPD Widows And Orphans fund."

The smile on his face faltered.

Kate slowly rose into a sitting position.

"Do we really have to go to it?" Castle whined.

"Yes we have to." Kate told him. "We've already RSVP'd, can't back out now."

"Can't I just send them another check?"

"Nope."

Castle's hand reached out and took hold of hers. He tried to tug her down to him.

"But I want to spend the night alone with my beautiful wife." He complained.

Kate smiled as she resisted being pulled back down.

"Captain Montgomery is being given an award, we have to be there."

"That's nice." Castle murmured. "Still don't want to go, want to stay here with my wife."

"I went out and bought a new dress for the event."

"Really?" Castle asked.

"I think you're going to love it."

"I love everything you wear." Castle said, grinning as his eyes swept up and down her naked body. "Or not wear, whatever the case might be."

"It's a black floor length strapless number." Kate told him. "With a thigh high slit."

Castle's eyebrows rose upwards. "Really?"

Kate nodded.

"Then I better not disappoint you." Castle murmured. "Seeing you went to all the trouble of getting a black floor length strapless number, with a thigh high slit."

Kate chuckled. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. Before he had a chance to grab her she got out of bed.

"I'm going to shower and change in the guest room." Kate announced.

Castle quickly sat up.

"Can't we shower together?" he pleaded.

"Nope." Kate said firmly.

"Why not?"

Kate turned to look back at Castle.

"We'll get distracted."

"And that's a bad thing because..?"

"You'll make us late for the event." Kate said shooting him a look. "I've set out your suit in the walk in wardrobe. So, start getting ready, lover."

Castle let out a groan as he watched his wife, his naked wife, stroll out of their bedroom. He could have sworn that she had put in an extra sway in her hips as she left the room just to torment him. Cruel woman, he thought to himself as he fell back on the bed.

XXX

Castle glanced at Kate sitting beside him in the back seat of the town car and for the upteenth time his eyes dropped down to gaze at the expanse of leg that was on display. Kate had been right, he did love the dress she was wearing. He recalled the moment she had walked down the stairs and he had laid eyes on her. All manner of speech had fled him as he stared at her. She simply had left him stunned and awed as he drank in her beauty

He could only describe the dress as spectacular, and the woman wearing it as breath taking. It was full length black silk chiffon that allowed a modest amount of cleavage to be displayed, tight at the waist showing off her curves to the best affect, and a slit that almost reached up to her left hip, daring and modest at the same time. The ensemble was topped off with a diamond and obsidian necklace and matching tear drop earrings.

His eyes slowly moved up her leg and took in the rest of the dress Kate was wearing before sweeping down the length of her body again.

"You with me, Castle?"

"Huh?" Castle lifted his gaze from Kate's leg.

It took him a moment to realise that Kate been talking to him but his thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Sorry, I was kind of distracted."

"Yeah, ogling me." Kate scoffed.

"Can you blame me?" Castle retorted in his defence.

Kate gave him an indulgent smile. No, she could not blame him she had dressed up for him.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"I was saying that, the award is a surprise so I don't want you letting the cat out of the bag when you're talking to the captain." Kate warned.

Castle reached out and took hold of her hand, he gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze before bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. He let their joined hands rest on his leg.

"Right, no letting the cat out of the bag, got it." Castle nodded.

As they neared their destination, the hotel where the fund raiser was being held Castle noticed a change come over his wife. He felt her stiffen a little. Looking at her he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Kate, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Kate replied hurriedly.

"Kate?" Castle pressed.

Kate did not reply immediately. She bit on her lip as she considered whether to tell him or not what was on her mind. His steady gaze on her reminded her that he would not give up until she told him what was bothering her.

"I'm the one making the presentation for the Humanitarian of Year award." Kate confessed. "And I'm a little nervous about making the speech."

Castle was surprised to hear this for the first time. Despite his shock that that Kate had not asked for his help he was more than willing to provide his support.

"You'll be fine." Castle assured her. "Do you want me to look over your speech?"

Kate shook her head.

"Perhaps I might be able to make some suggestions?" He added.

"No, that's okay."

"Sure?"

Kate nodded her head firmly and then looked out the window.

Castle felt a little put out to think that Kate had not come to him for help to write the speech. After all words and writing was his stock in trade, he would have been more than happy to have helped out. Maybe supply a joke or two to liven things up or break the ice.

"I am perfectly capable of writing a short speech, Castle." Kate announced. "It might not be up to your usual lofty standards."

"I didn't say anything." Castle replied.

"No, but you were thinking it loudly."

Castle chuckled as he gave her hand another squeeze. It never failed to amaze him how they could read each other thoughts some times.

"I have no doubt that the speech will be great." He assured her.

The town car pulled up out the front of the hotel.

"Hey." Castle said softly.

Kate turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Castle leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Kate graced him with a soft smile.

"Once or twice."

"Then I give you fair warning my dear Detective, be prepared to hear me say it a few more times before this night is over."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Castle."

The driver had gotten out and walked around the car and opened Castle's door.

Castle grinned at his wife.

"Ready to knock 'em dead, my dear?"

"Ready." Kate nodded.

XXX

Castle could not help but beam as he strolled through the lobby toward the function room with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm. There were a few camera flashes going off and more than a few people turned to watch their entrance. Castle knew that they weren't looking at him and he did not mind that at all. It made him smile a little more. He was pleased that Kate had relaxed a little since emerging from the car. Though Kate did not like them she was starting to get used to these red carpet arrivals having been to a few of them over the past few years.

Entering the function room they met up with an all dressed up Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny who were standing near the bar having a pre dinner drink. Kate had barely said hello to her friends before one of the organisers of the function came over and dragged her away to go over the presentation she was going to make later on in the evening.

Castle spent a few minutes talking to his friends and colleagues. When he asked if they were excited as he was to see the captain getting an award tonight he received furtive looks from both Esposito and Ryan. Lanie too had looked surprised at his question but was able to recover quicker than the two detectives, and she had replied that they were all excited.

Castle would have been curious at the looks he had received to his question and may have pursued it but he spotted some people he wanted to say hello to. He excused himself and started to make his way to the other side of the room. He did not see the looks of relief on his friends' faces

He had only gone a few steps before some one called out his name.

"Hey Ricky!"

On hearing his name Castle stopped and turned around. His face broke into a big smile as he saw who had called him

"Hey Big Cheese!" Castle called out to the big smiling man who was approaching.

His honour the mayor, Robert Wheldon shook Castle's extended hand.

"Good to see you, Rick." Wheldon said with a laugh.

"Likewise, Bob."

Wheldon looked about before turning his eyes back to Castle.

"Where is that gorgeous wife of yours, Ricky?"

"She is doing a run through for the presentation she's making later on this evening." Castle explained. Wheldon nodded his head.

"Let her know that I want to win some of my money back from the last poker game."

Castle smiled at that. Last month Kate had joined the poker game with his Gotham City crew and coolly relieved them all of their money.

"She'll whoop your ass again, Bob." Castle laughed. "I don't want to see you crying like a girl when she cleans you out again."

Wheldon laughed and slapped Castle on the back.

"We'll see about that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, man."

Wheldon spotted someone a short distance away.

"Come on, Ricky I want you to meet some one."

Wheldon took hold of Castle's arm and drew him over to where a tall fair haired man aged in his early fifties was standing. He was dressed in a black tuxedo which had a US flag pinned to the lapel. The man was talking to a group of people.

As Castle approached, he recognised the man. The smile that Castle had on his face faded quickly and his eyes narrowed. A memory from another time rose in his head. He felt a knot of anger rise in the pit of his stomach and had to force it down and wrestle it under control.

Wheldon called out to the man. The man excused himself from the people he had been talking to and took a couple of steps towards them. A fixed smile was on his face. The kind of smile that Castle knew well having used it countless times at book singings. It was a fake smile.

"Sentaor William Bracken, this is my good friend, Rick Castle." Wheldon introduced.

"Mr Castle." Senator Bracken said, holding out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Senator." Castle replied crisply as he shook the man's hand.

"I have read one or two of your books." Senator Bracken said.

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately I don't get much time to read fiction." Senator Bracken smiled. "Unless you include government reports."

The two politicians laughed heartily at the joke. Castle found he had to force the laughter out of him.

Wheldon having done the introductions excused himself and went to speak to some other people.

"I'm told that you assist the NYPD on some of their cases?" Senator Bracken said.

"Yeah, I consult on homicide cases." Castle replied. "I lend what insights and observations I have."

Senator Bracken nodded his head.

"Must be interesting helping to solve murders?"

"It is." Castle replied with a nod of his head. "And it gives my books more authenticity."

"I'm sure it has been quite lucrative."

"It has." Castle agreed.

Castle and Senator Bracken spent a few minutes talking. Castle learned that the Senator had been a long time contributor of the charity ever since his days as an Assistant District Attorney. Then the Senator excused himself and moved off to speak to some other people but not before asking for Castle's support for his upcoming election campaign. Castle made a non committal response but he doubted if the Senator had heard him as he was already walking away.

Castle knew that shmoozing was par for the course at these sort of charity functions. It had not escaped his attention that there was a fair turn out of New York's political elite, councilmen and women, state legislators, a couple of Congressmen, and Senator Bracken. He had no doubt that some of them would make a concerted effort to try and get him to make a contribution to their campaign.

For a few moments he stood there watching the Senator as he was speaking to the group of people. This was the man who in another time had no compunction in ordering the deaths of people so that his secrets would not see the light of day. He felt anger rising within him and he had to look away from staring at the Senator. He did not trust himself from not going over to him and punching him. That would not do though.

Castle noticed that people were moving to their tables. He looked about to see if he could spot

Kate amongst the crowd in the hope of escorting her to their table but there was no sign of her. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny had already gone to the table.

He started to make his way to the table. As he did so he spotted a familiar face ahead of him.

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Castle asked, surprised to find his father-in-law at the function.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Rick." Jim Beckett smiled,

"I would have thought playing with your grand children would have been your priority?" Castle laughed.

A hesitant look appeared on Jim Beckett's face like as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Castle thought that it was the same kind of look he had seen on Esposito and Ryan. Jim Beckett recovered quickly and forced a smile to his face.

"Yes, well, I was banished from my own home tonight." Jim said.

"Oh?" Castle looked surprised.

"Girls' night in." Jim explained. "My presence was not required."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. He too had been banished from the loft on a few occasions for for a girls' night in.

"I feel your pain." Castle sympathised.

Castle knew that Jim Beckett adored both his granddaughters. It had warmed Castle's heart no end to see that when he and Kate had gotten together both Jim and Johanna had taken Alexis to their hearts treating her nothing short as their granddaughter and spoiling her as rotten as his mother had. With the addition of little Johanna to the family, the spoiling had just increased.

Son-in-law and father-in-law made their way to their table. Castle broke into a bright smile when he saw that Kate was already seated at the table. She was talking to Captain Montgomery and his wife Evelyn. His heart did a flip when he saw Kate turn to look at him and grace him with that special smile of hers, the one that was reserved only for him, the tight lipped smile that made her hazel eyes sparkle and shine and was full of love.

XXX

The table where Castle and his friends were seated was near the main table that seated the Mayor and other VIPs and dignitaries. Castle's table had a good view of the stage and the dance floor below.

The MC for the evening was a well known TV comedian who got the show on the road by thanking everyone for coming this evening and performing a ten minute stand up routine that had almost everyone on the floor laughing. There followed a series of singers and bands. After the comedian's routine Castle lost interest in the entertainment on the stage. His attention was focused on Kate, keeping the promise he had made by telling her how beautiful she looked. He also shared with the others some funny anecdotes from fund raisers he had attended years ago.

XXX

Castle watched as his wife walked slowly on the stage towards the podium greeted by polite applause. He could not help but smile at how beautiful she looked, and oh so very sexy with the way she moved flashing quite a generous amount of her gorgeous leg.

Kate unfolded the sheet of paper containing her speech and set it in front of her and then smiled nervously as she looked across the ballroom.

"When I was asked if I would make the presentation of this year's humanitarian award I had no hesitation in saying yes." Kate said a little hesitantly. "Then I had a moment's panic when I was told that I had to make a little speech. I'm not the writer in the family."

There was a little ripple of laughter. Kate smiled, her confidence growing.

"After I got over the momentary panic attack, I agreed to make a little speech."

Kate paused in her speech to cast a look in Castle's direction. He smiled and nodded his head in silent encouragement.

"Most of you know tonight's award recipient by reputation, some of you know him by his work, his real job and the work he has done with the NYPD. A few of us have the privilege of calling him friend."

Castle glanced at Captain Montgomery, and saw him smiling as he watched Kate on stage.

"I once described him as a nine year old on a sugar rush, incapable of taking anything seriously."

Another ripple of laughter rolled through the audience. Kate smiled.

The smile on Castle's face dropped. His wife wasn't talking about Captain Roy Montgomery. She was talking about him he realised. He quickly turned to look at her, stunned and with growing realisation that the award recipient was not Captain Montgomery but it was him.

"However I was wrong. Over the years I have learned there are a great many things this man does take seriously. I could list them all but we would be here all night."

There was another ripple of laughter.

"And if I was to list all of the things he doesn't take seriously, we'd be here until next week."

The laughter that followed that punchline was loud. Kate laughed at that as well.

"His generosity is no laughing matter, though. His has a heart big as the day is long. In all the years I have known him, he's always been generous and many charities here and elsewhere have benefited greatly from this generosity. Even I didn't know the extent of this generosity because a lot of the time he does it without a hint of fanfare or publicity. What I do know, what I have learned, is that he has been a staunch supporter of this organisation for over ten years."

Castle could feel the eyes of his friends at the table looking at him but he could not take his eyes off his wife standing at the podium.

"There are a great many things this man is but above all else he is a good son. A loving father. A wonderful and loving husband. He is a good man."

Kate paused and once more looked at Castle, her smile growing.

"It is my great honour and privilege to announce the winner of this year's humanitarian award is my wonderful and ruggedly handsome husband, Rick Castle."

Castle sat dumbfounded in his seat as the applause burst from the audience. He stared up at the stage to a beaming Kate. He shook his head, finding it hard to believe what had just happened.

He loved surprises and this was right up there. He had no inkling of it. As he recovered Castle accepted the congratulations from the people at his table.

Slowly he rose to his feet and walked up on stage. Kate walked up to him, smiling brightly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely, to roars approval from a particular table.

"Captain Montgomery, huh?" He whispered in her ear.

"Surprise." Kate laughed. "So easy, so very easy."

Castle laughed heartily as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and together walked to the microphone.

"Wait till I get you home, dear heart. I'll show you surprise." Castle informed her.

Senator William Bracken finished clapping and sat down in his seat. He reached for his glass of wine. As he took a sip his eyes continued to study Kate Beckett. So like her mother he thought to himself. He barely heard the speech Richard Castle was making. His eyes were only on Kate. And an idea began to germinate in his head.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this latest effort would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finally, after what seems an eternity here is another chapter to this story. I apologise for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 12

Kate was feeling a little nervous as she applied the final touches of mascara to her eyelashes. She put away the mascara and took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. The lipstick she wore was an understated shade of red. She had gone heavy on the eye shadow and a little overboard with the eyeliner and mascara but that was what she did these days, ever since she had gone to Stanford. It made her look a little older than her nineteen years. It did not hurt that it drew attention to her hazel eyes.

Her shoulder length dark brown hair, she wore down with a few curls in it. She had been considering changing the colour from dark brown to black for some time now but had not summoned up the courage to actually do it, one of these days perhaps she might. Or she might even go blonde. She had thought about doing that too. One of these days, you never know.

She was wearing a tight fitting short black skirt and a matching black halter top that only came down to her midriff and had a deep vee. The ensemble was completed with a pair of four inch high heels, that she had picked up on a shopping expedition with her dorm mate several months ago. She had fallen in love with those killer heels. They made her feel tall, and she like feeling tall. Both the skirt and heels emphasised her shapely legs. And she loved that.

Slowly Kate nodded her head in approval at her appearance. A small smile broke across her face. She looked like a girl that was ready to party, she thought to herself.

Kate had not intended to be going out this evening but a call from her best friend had her quickly changing her plans and her clothes and getting ready to go out. Madison Queller had been Kate's best friend and chief partner in crime since junior high school. One did not get into trouble without the other close by. They had spent many a detention period together planning their next escapade.

Though they had gone in different directions after graduating from high school, The two friends continued to maintain the friendship with regular phone calls.

It had been Maddy that Kate had called after having broken up with David, and it had been Maddy who suggested that she come home to New York, a suggestion that Kate was only too happy to take up. While her college friends had headed to Florida for the traditional Spring Break shenanigans, Kate was pleased that she had come home.

And it had been Maddy who had called up in the morning to suggest they go clubbing in the evening. She had told Kate that there was a new club that they could go and have a good time. What was not said but was understood by both friends was that this was the perfect opportunity to forget all about David.

Kate was startled by a soft knock on her bedroom door. Before Kate had a chance to call out, the door opened and her mother entered. Johanna's eyebrows rose up a little in surprise on seeing her daughter's appearance. Her eyebrows came back down and a thin smile appeared on her face.

"Are you determined to give your father a heart attack?" She asked, amused.

"Mom." Kate said, throwing her mother an eye roll. "It's not that bad."

"I'm not saying it is, sweetheart."

"It's not as if I haven't worn such clothes before."

"That's true." Johanna nodded. "But I seem to recall there had been a little more fabric involved."

Kate looked at her reflection again. Nothing that she saw made her want to change her clothes. Looking at her mother through the mirror Kate saw that her mother was not totally happy with the choice of clothes but was making an effort not to pass judgement.

"Is there are reason you're here, Mom?"

"Maddy is here."

"Thanks, Mom. Tell her I'll be out in a minute."

Johanna nodded her head. She remained by the door though, looking at her daughter.

"So where are you two going tonight?" She asked.

"Maddy is taking me to a new club that recently opened up." Kate replied, as she touched up her her hair.

"Uh-huh."

Kate turned away from the mirror to look at her mother.

"What?"

"Nothing." Johanna said, trying to sound innocent. Kate narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Out with it, Mom."

"You and Maddy together...should I be standing by the phone for the inevitable call in the middle of the night?"

"Mom!" Kate said, shocked. "We're not that bad."

"I have a whole stack of detention slips that say otherwise." Johanna said with an arched eyebrow.

"That was years ago." Kate said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not a child anymore."

Johanna looked at her daughter and nodded her head slowly, a small smile rose to her lips. Her daughter indeed was not a child anymore. She was a young woman.

"No, you're not." Johanna agreed.

Johanna crossed the room and came up to Kate and pulled her into a hug.

"Just be careful, sweetheart."

"I will, Mom."

"Good, that's all I ask."

Johanna released Kate and started heading for the door. She paused in the doorway and cast a look back at Kate. She gave her daughter a bright smile.

"I'd better go find a defibrillator for your father, just in case." Johanna joked.

Kate laughed and turned back to face the mirror. She sprayed some of her favourite perfume over herself. She turned away from the mirror and reached for the short leather jacket that was laying on the bed and put it on. She then grabbed her purse and made her way out of her room.

Walking into the living room she found her friend Madison sitting on the couch watching what was on the TV.

"Hey Maddy." Kate said as she walked in.

"Hey, Becks." Madison replied with a beaming smile. She rose to her feet and greeted her friend with a big hug.

"Look at you." Kate said with a laugh when they broke apart.

Madison Queller was the same height as Kate. She was blonde haired with piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a very short red dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. The bright red lipstick matched the same colour of her high heel shoes.

"Ready to party?" Madison asked.

"You bet I am." Kate nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The two friends left the living room and started to head for the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Kate was half way to the front door when her father's stentorian tone of voice pulled her up short. She let out a low sigh and rolled her eyes. Madison struggled to contain the giggle that threatened to break out. Kate had been hoping to get out of the apartment before her father caught sight of her.

Slowly Kate turned around to find her father standing in the hallway. Jim Beckett wore a disapproving frown on his face.

"I'm going out with Maddy." Kate said in a breezy and light tone.

"Like...like..." Jim could not finish the sentence as he stared wide-eyed at his daughter, he could only point at her. Behind the disapproving frown there was shock.

Madison let out a small snigger. Kate shot her friend a dirty look before she glanced down at what she wore and then back up at her father. She gave him a shrug of her shoulders as if to say, 'what's wrong with what I'm wearing?'

"Has your mother seen you in that?"

"Yes, she has." Kate nodded.

"And she approves?" Jim could not quite hide the disbelief from his voice.

"Yes, I approve." Johanna announced as she walked along the hallway to where her shocked husband was standing.

"Have you seen what our daughter is wearing?" Jim spluttered.

"Dad!"

Kate was trying hard not to be embarrassed by her father with the way he was acting. She did not need to look at Madison to know that her friend was grinning at the scene unfolding.

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Jim." Johanna chuckled.

"Don't be...do...you...see...?"

Jim Beckett struggled to contain his anger at seeing his daughter dressed the way she was. It was as if all his worst nightmares were coming true.

"You two girls, have fun tonight." Johanna said. She put her hand on her husband's arm and started to pull him towards the living room.

"We will." Kate said shooting her parents a smile and a quick wave.

"Good night, Mr and Mrs B." Madison called out as she headed out the front door. Kate was right behind her.

XXX

"You know I don't approve." Jim grumbled as he allowed himself to be dragged by his wife to the living room.

"I know." Johanna laughed.

They sat down on the couch. Jim focused his attention to the TV.

"So where are they going, tonight?" He asked.

"Some new club that has opened up."

Jim shook his head before he turned back to watch the TV.

"I don't want another repeat performance like that grunge musician." Jim muttered in a low voice.

"And why do you think she went out with him for as long as she did, Jim?"

Jim drew his eyes from what was on the TV and looked at his wife.

"What, you blaming me for that?" He said, surprised.

"Well, you did really make a song and dance about it." Johanna pointed out.

"That kid was no good for her, you know that and I know that." Jim defended himself.

"Be that as it may, you did go a little over the top."

"I did not."

"You did so, Jim Beckett." Johanna laughed. "You went all Daddy Dearest and put your foot down."

"She's our daughter, what did you want me to do? Ignore what was happening?"

Johanna shifted closer to her husband and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You should have learned by now, your daughter has a stubborn streak a mile long." Johanna chuckled. "The only reason she went out with Grunge Boy for as long as she did was just to show her defiance."

Jim let out a low groan. "Now you tell me."

XXX

"So where exactly are we going to tonight? Kate asked once she settled in the back seat of the cab and after Maddy had given the address to the driver.

"The place is called Club Tasty." Maddy said.

"Uh-huh."

Kate knew enough about the club scene to know that any club that had recently opened would be hard to get into because every one wanted to get into so they could check it out. There would be a long line of people waiting out the front door.

"Don't worry." Maddy assured her friend, having noted her tone. "We'll get in."

Kate glanced at Maddy raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"I know one of the guys who works there. He said he'd get our names on the door list."

"One of the guys?"

"Yeah Santo."

"Santo?"

"He's doing the same hospitality course as me." Maddy explained. "He owes me a favour."

Kate nodded her head and turned to look at the window. She could only imagine what Maddy meant by being owed a favour but she was not going to ask. Some things were better not knowing.

Maddy reached over and patted Kate's knee.

"Don't worry, Katie, we'll have you forgetting about David in next to no time at all." Maddy laughed.

Kate looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Kate Beckett." Maddy chuckled. She leaned closer to Kate and nudged her shoulder. "We'll get you laid tonight, don't worry."

"Maddy!" Kate gasped in shock.

"What?"

Kate nodded in the direction of the cab driver. Maddy glanced in the direction of the cab driver before she turned back to Kate.

"Oh, I'm sure he's heard much worse things." Maddy said breezily.

Kate caught sight of the cab driver grinning through the rear view mirror. Obviously he had heard far worse things in the back of his cab. Kate felt her cheeks start to burn. She quickly turned her attention out the side window.

When Kate had agreed to go out with Maddy, thoughts of having a one night stand were the farthest thing from her mind. She just wanted to go out with her best friend, have a few drinks and basically have a good time. She should have known Maddy's idea of a good time would be different to Kate's.

"So, how's school going, Maddy?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah, it's going great." Maddy said. "I got a part time job lined up with one of the tops restaurants, working in their kitchen at first."

Kate smiled. She was genuinely pleased for her friend. Maddy had always known what she wanted to do in life and that was to own a restaurant. Food had always been Maddy's passion. Well, that and boys. Kate corrected herself. Kate had no doubt that her friend would the owner of one of the city's best restaurants within ten years.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kate said. "Just remember I get an invite to your restaurant's grand opening."

"Your name's top of the list, girlfriend."

Both girls laughed. It had been a long running joke between them that Kate would get the first invitation to Maddy's future restaurant's opening ever since Maddy had confessed her ambition many years ago.

"How's Stanford?" Maddy asked. "Apart from the extracurricular activity, I mean."

"Yeah, good." Kate replied. "A lot of hard work but I'm enjoying it."

"Still thinking of changing courses?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders in response to her friend's question. While she had loved the English Literature course she was doing, the thought of doing Pre-Law had crossed her mind. It had been a tough decision for her having to choose between English Lit and Pre-Law.

"Let me finish this first year and I'll see then." Kate said.

"Well, if you do change to Pre-Law, your mom will be happy." Maddy remarked. "And your dad as well."

"Yeah, just what my family needs, another lawyer in the family." Kate laughed.

"Hey, I remember you saying about wanting to be the first Female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court." Maddy reminded her.

Kate laughed at that reminder. She had been so adamant when she had first said it all those years ago and it had pleased her mother.

"Still an option, Maddy."

The cab pulled up out the front of a bar. Kate turned to look at Maddy.

"Hey, why are we stopping here?" She asked.

"Club Tasty is only a block down the street but it doesn't really start jumping until midnight."

"And you know this how?" Kate questioned.

"I might have been there a couple of nights back." Maddy confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I see." Kate replied narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"I thought we could get a couple of drinks and catch up a little before we head off to the club."

Kate liked that suggestion. She felt like she needed a drink before she plunged into the latest hotspot in New York's club scene. She got out of the cab leaving Maddy to pay the cab driver.

Entering the bar Kate found that it was small and narrow. Wooden bar stools ran along the length of the bar and on the other side was a row of booths. The place looked like it was going for quiet and intimate rather than brash and flashy.

Kate noted that there were only a handful of people in the bar. A couple of men were seated on stools at the far end nursing beers while they watched a baseball game on the TV that was mounted on the wall. There was a young couple in one of the booths conversing in whispers, their drinks untouched. A man in the next booth was leafing through a newspaper while sipping a pint of Guinness. A couple of booths further along, a young sandy haired man looked up and broke into a smile.

"Hi, Mark." Maddy called out as she passed Kate and headed towards the young man who had risen to his feet. Maddy practically jumped into the man's arms, giving him a big kiss.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. She should have guessed that her friend had ulterior motives for stopping at this bar. That was Maddy, she thought to herself. She walked over to the booth. Maddy did the introductions once they had sat down. Mark remained on his feet as he took their orders and went across to the bar to get them.

"You could have told me that we were going to meet your boyfriend." Kate hissed.

"Oh, didn't I?" Maddy said innocently.

"No, you didn't."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Kate cast a glance in the direction of the bar where Mark was standing. He was just over six foot tall dressed in a dark designer t-shirt that seem to be have moulded to his body showing his muscles to good affect. The tight fitting jeans also showed his ass to good affect. Kate could not help but notice that he had a nice ass. She turned back to her friend.

"Gym junkie is he?" She asked.

"Well we did meet at my local gym." Maddy replied.

"Is he good in bed?"

"Fantastic."

Both girls laughed at that remark.

XXX

Kate rose from the booth and cast a glance at her friend who was in a serious liplock and grope fest with Mark. She had dropped out of the conversation some time back focusing her concentration on the baseball game on the television. They had completely forgotten that Kate was even there.

Kate was not surprised that Maddy had done that. It was not the first time she had done it and Kate knew full well that it would not be the last. Maddy was like that and it was something Kate had learned years ago. All the same Kate knew when she was a third wheel. Gathering her purse Kate walked over to the bar and sat on a stool near the TV. The two men who had been sitting there when she had walked in had left some time ago. There was a guy sitting a couple of stools away but his interest was focused on the official looking file he had open in front of him. She did not give him much thought and even less when the barman came over to her.

"Tequila." Kate ordered.

The barman hesitated a moment regarding Kate carefully for a moment as if he was about to ask for ID but thought better of it and went to get Kate's order. He returned half a minute later with Kate's drink. She gave the barman a nod of thanks before she turned her attention to the ball game.

It was her beloved Yankees playing. She had fallen in love with the game of baseball and the Yankees in particular from the very first time her father had taken her to a Yankees game. It was one of the few things father and post teenage daughter could still share and enjoy. She made a note to see if she and father could take in a game while she was here. She'd really love that.

It had been a little while since she had watched a game on TV. Between her studies and social life Kate had not had much time to watch the Yankees play, managing only to catch a highlights package every now and then. She still read up on the results though every chance she got.

Kate lifted up her glass and took a sip of the tequila. This was her third glass and she reminded herself not to go overboard so early in the evening. That was assuming Maddy still wanted to go clubbing but judging how hot and heavy she was getting with Mark, the prospects of going to Club Tasty were getting more remote by the minute. Setting the glass down on the counter Kate lifted her eyes to the TV. The game was at the top of the seventh innings with the Yankees leading 3-2.

"Katie? Katie Beckett?" A hesitant voice said.

Kate frowned, there was a runout chance in the game and she wanted to focus on the play but the voice that called her sounded familiar. And most people did not call her 'Katie' anymore. Slowly she turned her head and saw a familiar face sitting a couple of stools away from her. It was the guy who had been reading the file. Her heart did a somersault.

"Blake?" Kate said in a low, cautious voice.

The man smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh my God. Blake Jackson." Kate gushed.

Blake was about the same age as Kate about six foot tall with short black hair and of average build, he was not a gym jockey but he looked after himself. He wore a dark sports jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. The smile on his face was as dazzling as Kate remembered.

Blake closed the file and pulled it across the counter as he moved to the stool beside Kate's. Kate leaned over and pulled him into a hug and then kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked, smiling brightly.

"This is my local watering hole."

"No, I mean here in New York." Kate said. "Last I heard you were living the high life on the West Coast."

"I live here now." Blake informed her. "Moved back late year."

Kate could not help but smile at him. She had not seen Blake in over four years when he and his family had left New York and moved to Los Angeles. They been friends at school as they usually had the same classes but had only started dating several months before he had left New York.

Her heart broke the day he left. She had fallen in love with him very soon after they had started dating. She had found him different to most boys at school. He used to make her laugh. Yeah she had fallen in love with him. That was something she had never told anyone about, except for...

Kate suddenly looked behind her over to where Maddy was sitting. She found that her friend had taken a break from the tonsil hockey she had been playing with Mark. Kate narrowed her eyes at Maddy when it dawned on her she been set up. Maddy gave her a smile and a wink before she turned her attention back to Mark. Kate could only shake her head at her friend.

Blake followed Kate's gaze.

"I ran into Maddy the other day and she said you were in town." Blake explained.

"Did she now?"

"You look great, Katie." Blake said. "Wow."

Kate turned back to look at Blake and returned his smile.

"You look pretty good yourself. She replied.

"It's really good to see you."

"Likewise, Blake."

Kate picked up her glass and took a big sip of the tequila. She needed a moment to recover from the surprise of seeing her former boyfriend once again. She also needed a moment to try and slow her rapidly beating heart. Setting the glass down on the counter she turned to look at Blake.

"What are you doing back in New York?" Kate asked.

"I'm studying law at Columbia."

"That's great."

"You?"

"Stanford."

"Good for you."

Kate felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Maddy and Mark standing there.

"Mark and I are heading out." Maddy said as she reached out and hugged Kate. "You two have fun tonight."

"I could kill you." Kate whispered.

"You can thank me later, girlfriend." Maddy laughed as she broke free of the embrace.

Maddy and Mark said their goodbyes and headed out of the bar.

XXX

Kate glanced up at the television and saw that another ball game was on. She had not caught the end of the Yankees game. She had been talking to Blake and completely forgot about it. Blake had excused himself to go to the restroom. She glanced at her watch and could not hide the surprise from her face. Where did the time go, she wondered to herself. She had been sitting here talking to Blake for the past two hours but it seemed like it had only been a few minutes.

She had been a little concerned that their meeting might be a little awkward after four years but to her delight she found that had not been the case. They were talking like it had only been yesterday since they last saw each other. The other thing that she had realised almost immediately was that the feelings that she had for him four years ago were still as strong now as they had been back then, perhaps even stronger.

She could feel her head buzzing from all the tequila she had consumed in the past couple of hours. The barman moved towards her and lifted an eyebrow in silent question. Kate glanced down at her glass and saw that it was empty. She had too much already, the last thing she wanted was to end up drunk. That would not be a good picture. Looking over to the barman she shook her head. The barman nodded his head and moved away.

"What's wrong?" Blake whispered in Kate's ear as he sat down beside her.

They were sitting very close. Kate could not remember when exactly they had moved so close together but some time in the past two hours as they renewed their friendship their intimacy had also returned. Kate liked that.

"Nothing." Kate shook her head.

"You don't have to go home, do you?"

Kate saw the uncertain look on Blake's face and she found that adorable. There was no great need for her to hurry home. She gave Blake a reassuring smile as put her hand on his.

"No, of course not."

A brief look of relief swept across Blake's face before it vanished behind his smile. He glanced down at his near empty glass. He had started drinking tequila to keep Kate company and he was starting feel its affects a little. He looked up at Kate.

"W...would you like to come back to my place?" He asked hesitantly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kate laughed.

Blake smiled brightly, both pleased and surprised at her response.

"Let's go then." Blake picked up his glass and finished his drink. "I don't live far from here."

Blake gathered up his satchel from the floor then took hold of Kate's hand as he led her out of the bar. Once outside he put his arm around her shoulder drawing Kate close to him as they started walking down the street.

XXX

Richard Castle was feeling a little apprehensive. This was the first time he had been out and about on the town in a long time. He had not wanted to go out tonight, much preferring to have stayed at home with his young daughter.

He was not spending the evening at home tonight was because his agent/publicist had been at him for some time to get out and be seen. He was reminded that he had a reputation to maintain, and staying at home with his daughter every night was not the way to maintain his playboy reputation.

He was out tonight because his mother had been able to get a night off from the play she was appearing in to play the role of babysitter for the evening.

Rick had come into the bar to get himself a stiff drink and prepare himself for the rest of the evening at the new club that had just opened up, Club Tasty. This bar he had found was not far from the club and was not crowded, which was a godsend.

For the past few minutes he had been staring at the young woman sitting at the bar talking to that young man.

"Ricky, who are you staring at?"

"Sorry." Rick said guiltily as he turned back to his date for the night. He fixed a charming smile to his face as he looked at the blonde with the plunging neckline. "Nobody."

His attention had been drawn to the tall brunette in black. For some reason she looked familiar, he was sure that he had seen or met her somewhere before but for the life of him he could not place her. It bothered him that he could not place her. He prided himself on his ability to remember such things.

"This place is boring." The blonde muttered. "You promised me a limo ride, Ricky."

"Maybe later, huh?"

"Okay."

Rick heard the tinkling of laughter. His eyes were drawn to the brunette watching her laughing. He could not help but wonder what her story was. The blonde beside him pressed herself against him.

"If you're a good boy, Ricky, I could show you a good time before we go the club." The blonde purred in his ear.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rick said absently as he watched the brunette and the guy leave the bar.

When the brunette had vanished from view Rick suddenly remembered where he had seen her before.

"Kate." He whispered.

"What was that, Ricky?" The blonde asked, drawing back to look at him.

"Huh?" Rick muttered as he turned to look at her.

"You said something."

"It was nothing." Rick shook his head. As he looked at the blonde he began to frown. He had to wrack his brain to recall her name. "Mandy, it was nothing." He smiled as her.

XXX

Kate let out a sigh of relief when they reach the landing of the sixth floor. She made an exaggerated show of puffing out her cheeks and then burst into laughter on seeing the look on Blake's face.

"It's not that bad." He chided.

"You think?"

"It's good exercise."

"Not the kind of exercise I had in mind." Kate giggled.

Blake guided her towards the front door of his apartment. He quickly slotted the key into the lock and opened the door. He stepped in and switched on the lights then held the door open for Kate.

"Apologies for the mess." Blake said.

"Don't worry, you should see my dorm room." Kate replied as she entered the apartment. "It looks like a bomb has hit it."

"So, some things don't change I see." Blake laughed.

"Hey" Kate swatted his arm. Blake laughed even more.

"Make yourself at home." Blake said waving her to the couch.

Kate nodded her head as she watched Blake disappear down the hallway. She took in the living room she was standing in, there was a large black couch with a pair of matching armchairs, the leather of the couch was starting to fade and looked like it had been patched up in recent times.

A coffee table sat in front of the couch and it was strewn with newspapers and magazines and some legal looking files.

Along one wall was a makeshift bookcase that was filled many books. She remembered that Blake loved to read. She noted the paperback novels that lined one shelf. Most of the books looked pre-loved and had been well read. The other shelves contained legal tomes, some biographies and other non-fiction titles.

The kitchen area was located in a small alcove and in front of that was a small table. Four mismatched chair surround the table.

Kate walked over and sat down on the couch. She rested her elbow on the backrest and rested her head in her hand and looked in the direction of the hallway waiting for Blake to reappear. She did not have to wait long. He appeared a minute later having ditched the jacket.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. "I think I have a bottle of tequila."

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Blake?"

"No, no."

"Whatever you got is fine." Kate laughed.

From out of a cupboard he produced a half full bottle of tequila. He found a couple of glasses and he brought them over to the couch. He set the glasses on the coffee table and opened the bottle. He filled both glasses with an equal measure. He set the bottle down and then picked one glass and held it out to Kate. She accepted it with a smile. He then picked up his own glass.

"To old friends?" Blake offered as a way of a toast, holding up his glass.

" And renewed meetings." Kate countered.

Blake smiled and nodded his head.

They touched glasses. Kate took a big sip of her drink and Blake did the same from his. He then he cast his eyes to the glass, studying it.

"I missed you, Kate."

"You could have called or sent a letter." Kate pointed out.

Blake nodded his head slowly but remained downcast.

"But a long distance relationship would not have worked, I suppose." Kate added.

Kate had been deeply unhappy when Blake and his family had moved away. It had felt like her world had come to and end, or at least her happiness. However it had been her mother who had put things into perspective and in time Kate had come to see it for herself that long distance relationship would not have worked out. It still did not mean it did not hurt. In time she had moved on. She began to date other boys.

Blake looked up and saw Kate smiling at him. He smiled back. Kate noticed a pen and legal pad sitting on the coffee table. She shifted on the couch so that she could reach the pen. She picked it up and quickly scribbled down her telephone numbers. Putting the pen down she tore off the sheet she had written on and held it out to Blake.

"Here are my numbers." She informed him.

Blake took the sheet from her and glanced at the telephone numbers. Kate shifted back to her original position. She watched as Blake folded the sheet of paper and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I promise to memorise them." He said.

"You'd better."

XXX

Blake lifted up the bottle and saw that it was nearly empty. He held it out to Kate in silent offering. Kate smiled and held out her empty glass. He refilled the glass half way and poured the remainder in his own glass.

Kate brought the glass up to her lips and drained it in one gulp. She set the now empty glass on the table and then looked at Blake. The expression on her face was a silent challenge to him. Blake grinned and he too drained the tequila in one gulp. Kate shifted across the couch, moving closer to him.

Blake was starting to feel the buzz from the alcohol he had consumed reached out and placed his hand on Kate's thigh.

Kate looked down at his hand which was resting on her thigh. Slowly she lifted her gaze to hold Blake's. She saw his eyes had darkened with desire and it sent a flutter through her stomach. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I seem to remember you were a little more adventurous four years ago." She said.

Blake had been the first boy she had ever let put their hand up her dress.

"I was kind of hoping for a little more than just my hand up your dress." Blake said in a low voice.

Kate smiled at him.

"Do you see anything stopping you?"

Blake leaned in and started kissing her. Kate responded to the kiss and to the hand that was slowly moving up her thigh and under her dress. Her tongue battled his for dominance.

Kate pulled back from the kiss struggling to catch her breath. Blake's hand up her dress was gently stroking her stoking up the fire that was pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Blake said in a low husky voice.

Kate nodded her head. She had to bite down on her lip to stop the sigh that threatened when he had removed his hand and got to his feet. He held out his other hand to her. Kate took it and got to her feet. Slowly Blake led her to his bedroom.

XXXXX

_**I will try to be a little more regular with the publishing of chapters for this story.**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter. I would really like to know.**_

_**Con **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A bright shaft of sunlight came piercing through the split in the curtain and spilled over a sleeping Kate Beckett's face. The warmth of the sunlight began to draw her towards consciousness. She fought against it but the pull on her was too strong, too demanding. She kept her eyes closed as she drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She longed go back to sleep but that was not going to happen she realised. There was a low but steady drumbeat going on inside her head. A small but painful reminder that she had a little too much to drink the night before.

A rhythmic snoring sound reached her ears. For some moments she could not place what that sound was. As her sleep filled head slowly began to clear she realised what that sound was. It was someone sleeping.

Suddenly Kate snapped open her eyes. The first thing she realised was that she was laying on her side facing a blank wall. The second thing she realised was that she was in an unfamiliar room. The third thing she realised was that the blanket had pooled at the foot of the bed. The fourth thing she realised and the thing that had her alarmed was that she was naked.

Fighting down the urge to panic Kate slowly lifted her head off the pillow and turned to look over her shoulder to the source of the snoring. She saw Blake's naked form. He was laying on his back fast asleep.

On seeing Blake's sleeping, naked form Kate remembered where she was and what she had been doing the night before. A contented smile slowly swept across her face as it all came back to her.

She could not help but smile as she gazed at him. When they had been dating she had always wondered what it would be like to go beyond the heavy petting and tentative fumblings. Well, she did not have to wonder any more. Last night had been a far better experience than she had ever imagined, even if she was paying for it right now, silently cursing herself for having drunk too much tequila last night.

A loud yawn escaped from her mouth and Kate quickly clamped her hand around her mouth. She did not want to wake up Blake. She had kind of worn him out, she thought guiltily. If she was being truthful, Blake had kind of worn her out too. There were parts of her that still thrummed with pleasurable remembrance of their frenetic and energetic coupling.

Removing her hand from her mouth Kate glanced at her watch which she was still wearing and saw the time.

"Oh shit!" Kate exclaimed, louder than she had intended. She had been shocked to see what time it was.

Kate quickly scrambled off the bed and started looking for her clothes.

"Shit" she muttered again.

Nearly half the morning had gone. She fought down the panic that threatened to rise up and overwhelm her. She had been out all night and now some of the morning, and she had not called home to let her parents know. She could only imagine what her parents were thinking.

Kate continued to search for her clothes. Where the hell had they gotten to, she wondered? She found her skirt laying at the foot of the bed and hurriedly pulled it on and then resumed her search.

"Kate?"

Kate was startled but Blake's sleepy voice. She turned to look at the bed.

"Hey, Blake." Kate said, forcing a small smile to her face. She then turned and started looking for her top again.

"You're not leaving?"

"Yeah, I got to go."

"Stay." Blake pleaded. "I thought I'd make breakfast."

Kate cast him a warm smile. It was a sweet gesture. If she had the time she would have taken up the offer for breakfast.

"I gotta go." She said.

Kate found her errant top and quickly put it on.

"Come on, stay a little while longer, please." Blake pleaded.

Kate found her shoes and she slipped them on.

"I wish I could, Blake but I can't."

Kate found her jacket and purse and then walked over Blake's side of the bed. She leaned down and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. She could tell that he wanted more. There was a part of her that wanted it too but she pulled back before it went any further.

"I had a good time. Last night." She said in a low voice.

"Me too." Blake grinned.

"I'll see you later."

Blake nodded his head. Kate smiled.

XXX

Kate emerged from Blake's apartment building and set off down the street in search of a cab. She spotted one slowly travelling down the street and she waved it down. The cab pulled up for her. Getting into the back of the cab Kate gave the driver her address. As the cab pulled away from the curb she sat back.

Opening up her purse Kate pulled out her phone. She shook her head on discovering that she had switched off her phone. She could not remember when she had done that. When she switched on the phone she discovered seven missed calls and a handful of voicemail messages. She dreaded what the messages would contain. Not being in the mood to hear her mother or worse her father berating her for not calling, Kate returned the phone back into her purse. They would have to get used to it, she was not a little girl any more but a young woman. Still, she did feel a pang of guilt not having called home.

Sitting back again and she rubbed her temple trying to ease the throbbing in her head. As hangovers went it was nowhere near as bad as one or two she had suffered after attending a frat party. Dropping her hand from her head, a small smile returned to her lips as she recalled the night before. She had not been lying to Blake, she really did have a good time last night. The morning after the night before, she could have handled a little bit better. Did she have to run around like a panic stricken teenager, she thought to herself?

Suddenly reached up and clutched her chest. In her haste to get dressed and get out of there Kate realised that she had forgotten to put on her underwear. She had left them back at Blake's apartment. She blushed furiously in a deep shade of red. She closed her eyes and let out a low groan of embarrassment.

XXX

Kate carefully unlocked the front door and quietly crept inside. She closed the door as slowly as she could so as not to make any noise. She hoped that she could sneak into her room without her parents finding out. Back in her high school days she had partial success with that tactic.

On turning around Kate was startled to find her mother with her arms crossed standing in the hallway. Her mother did not look too pleased as she regarded her daughter. Kate nervously bit down on her lip. The plan to sneak in without getting caught had obviously failed.

"Good of you to make an appearance, Katie." Johanna said. "Was there something wrong with your phone?"

"Sorry, Mom, I had forgotten I had switched it off." Kate explained.

Johanna nodded her head slowly.

"Did you have a good time at least?"

"Mom." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to ask a question or two?" Johanna said with a raised eyebrow.

Kate shrugged her shoulders in response to her mother's question.

"May I inquire as to where you have been all night?"

Kate's headache had grown a little worse in the time she had woken up and she was not in the mood to be interrogated by her mother. All Kate wanted to do right now was to take a couple of aspirin and go straight to bed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Kate pointed out.

"Indeed you're not." Johanna agreed.

"Can we talk about it later, Mom?"

"I'd rather we talk about it now, than later."

"Mom."

Johanna Beckett was not about to back down. She held her daughter's gaze.

"I wont tell you how worried I was, Katie." Johanna said slowly. "And your father was very worried too."

Kate bit on her lip and nodded her head. She could well imagine her father's reaction.

"I had to tell him that you had come home when he woke up."

Kate stared at her mother in surprise.

"You lied to him?" She said, slightly shocked.

"A little white lie." Johanna corrected.

"Nothing white or little about it." Kate retorted.

"Would you have preferred if I had told him that you had not come home?"

"No." Kate said in a low voice. She knew how her father would have reacted.

"So, you will forgive me if I want to know where you've been all night."

Kate dropped her gaze to the floor. She did not want to tell her mother where she had spent the night but she knew well enough that her mother deserved an explanation. She did feel a little guilty for not having called.

"I ran into Blake last night." Kate said finally, and in a low voice.

"Blake?"

Kate lifted up her gaze and saw a small frown creasing her mother's face.

"Yeah, Blake Jackson."

"Ah, yes." Johanna nodded. "Your boyfriend from four years ago."

"Mom." Kate complained.

"Well he was, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Kate shrugged.

Johanna nodded her head again.

"I stayed the night at his place." Kate added.

"Stayed the night?" Johanna's eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

Kate nodded.

"I see."

Kate saw the frown slowly fade from her mother's face and she thought she saw an amused glint in her eyes. It did not last long but it had been there. Kate remembered that her mother had always liked Blake. Her father did too, Kate recalled.

"By the way, where is Dad?"

"He's gone fishing with some of his buddies." Johanna informed her.

A sense of relief swept through Kate. The thought of having a confrontation with her father did not fill her with any joy. Her father could be a little overprotective at times. They had fought more than a few times over her choice of boyfriends over the past couple of years before she had gone away to college.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Johanna asked, unfolding her arms.

Kate thought over the offer of breakfast. She was feeling a little hungry but the call of sleep was stronger. She shook her head. Immediately she regretted her action. Her headache had gotten even worse.

"I think I'll go to bed." Kate said. "We didn't get too much sleep last night."

"I don't want to hear details." Johanna said with a laugh.

Kate blushed. Did she really tell her mother that she hadn't gotten much sleep? She must be really tired and in great need of sleep.

"I wasn't going to give you details, Mom."

She flashed a sheepish smile in her mother's direction before heading off to her room.

XXX

Johanna was at her desk in her study. Spread out before her was the contents of a file. There was a legal pad beside her that she had been making notes on. Already she had filled more than half a dozen pages. She was making notes for the opening address for the case she would be presenting in court in a couple of days time.

A knock on the front door made Johanna pause in her work. Checking her watch she was surprised to find that it was after one o'clock in the afternoon. She had been working for the past few hours solidly. She rose from her desk and headed out to answer the door. She had been in the study working since Kate had come home.

As she approached the door there was more knocking. Opening the door she found a tall young man standing in the doorway. She smiled at the young man and he returned the smile if a little nervously. Johanna thought that he looked familiar.

"Yes, may I help you?" Johanna asked.

"Mrs Beckett?"

"Yes."

"Blake, Blake Jackson."

He held out his hand.

"Oh Blake, yes of course." Johanna said. "I'm sorry I didn't recognise you."

Johanna shook the proffered hand and then stepped aside.

"Come in, please." she said.

Blake nodded his head in thanks and entered the apartment. Johanna noticed the old leather satchel he carried in his left hand. She showed him into the living room.

"How long has it been, Blake?"

"Over four years, Mrs Beckett."

"And how is Los Angeles these days?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh?"

"I'm living here in New York."

Johanna was surprised at this piece of news. She motioned the young man to sit on the couch. Blake sat himself down on the edge of the couch putting the satchel beside him on the floor.

"Can I get you anything, coffee or tea?" Johanna offered.

"No thank you, I'm good, Mrs Beckett."

"I suppose you're here for Kate?"

Blake nodded his head. "Yeah, is she here?"

"I think she might be still asleep."

"Oh." Blake said with some surprise. "That's alright, don't wake her up."

Blake started to get to his feet. Johanna smiled and waved him down.

"Nonsense. Stay." Johanna said. "I'll go wake her up."

Johanna started moving towards the hallway. She looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sure she's slept long enough and recovered from whatever she was doing last night." She said with a mischievous smile. "I'm sure she would love to see you."

Johanna suppressed the laugh that threatened on seeing the young man's nervous reaction to her last remarks.

Reaching the door of Kate's bedroom, Johanna knocked softly but did not wait for a response. She opened the door. The bedroom was bathed in the afternoon light that came through the parted curtains. Clothes had been thrown haphazardly in the direction of a chair with partial success. Kate was sprawled face down across her bed snoring lightly, she had changed into an old tee-shirt and sweat pants before falling into the bed, Johanna noted.

Johanna walked over to the bed and gently shook Kate awake.

"Katie, wake up."

"Go away...sleeping." Kate mumbled into her pillow.

"You have a visitor."

"If it's Maddy, tell her I'll call her later."

"It's not Madison."

Kate slowly pried open her eyes and peered up at her mother.

"You have a gentleman caller." Johanna smirked.

"Wha...?" Kate scrunched up her face trying to understand what her mother had just said.

"Blake is here to see you."

In an instant Kate was wide awake. Quickly she sat up in bed, she pulled away some stray strands of hair that had fallen across her face as she stared at her mother.

"Did you say, Blake?"

"Yes."

"Blake Jackson?"

"Yes."

"He's here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right now?"

Johanna nodded her head.

Kate frowned as she wondered what Blake was doing here.

"Shall I tell him to go away?" Johanna offered with a smirk.

Kate glared up at her mother as she scrambled out of bed. It seemed to her that her mother seemed to be getting inordinate pleasure over this. She glanced in the direction of her mirror and let out a groan. She looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes looked like some Giant Panda as she had not removed her make up before she hit the bed.

"Could you tell Blake I'll be out in a minute?"

"Of course, dear." Johanna said as she started backing out of her daughter's room.

"And mom?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"No grilling him about what we did last night." Kate warned.

"Of course." Johanna smiled. "Both your guilty looks is enough to give me a fair idea, If I didn't know already."

"Mom!"

Johanna laughed as she closed the door on her way out. Yeah, her mother was enjoying this,

XXX

Ten minutes later Kate appeared looking far more presentable, her hair was still damp from the quick shower, she had changed into a clean tee shirt and sweat pants. As she approached the living room she heard her mother talking to Blake.

"I help out at this not for profit community legal service three days a week and some times on weekends." Blake said.

"That's very commendable." Johanna replied. "It can be very rewarding."

"Yeah. And the extra credits don't hurt either." Blake laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do well."

"I wish it was that easy."

"Don't I know it." Johanna chuckled. "So, any interesting cases you working on?"

Kate felt a fluttering in her stomach at the sound of Blake's voice. She had not expected to see him so soon but she was glad that he had came over. Thoughts of the night before still remained in the forefront of her memory. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Kate strolled into the living room. Her face broke into a nervous smile when she saw Blake. Blake returned the smile.

"Hey." Kate said.

"Hi Kate." Blake replied.

Johanna looked from her daughter to Blake and smiled.

"Well I'll leave you two kids to it." Johanna announced as she rose to her feet. She looked at Kate and her smile deepened a little more. "I'll be in the study, if you need anything."

"I think we'll be fine but thanks, Mom."

Once Johanna had departed from the living room Kate walked over to where Blake was sitting. She could not keep the smile from her face on seeing him and it only grew wider the closer she came to him. Blake rose to his feet. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Their kiss was neither short or long.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"A couple of aspirin and a few hours sleep does wonders." Kate replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know."

"Would like some coffee?" Kate offered.

Blake shook his head and his smile faltered a little. "I can't stay."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm working at the community legal centre this afternoon." Blake explained.

"So what are you doing here?" Kate asked, looking curious.

"I got something for you."

Blake broke their embrace and bent down to pick up his satchel. He started opening it.

"You didn't have to bring me a present." Kate chuckled.

"Well..."

Blake reached into the satchel and pulled out a small white plastic bag. He held it out to Kate. With a curious frown on her face Kate took the bag and opened it. Peering into the bag Kate saw her red bra and panties.

"Oh." Kate gasped in surprise.

"Yeah."

Kate felt her cheeks starting to turn the same colour as her underwear. Lifting her gaze to look at Blake she saw that he looked a little embarrassed. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Blake started to laugh as well.

"I'm surprised you didn't keep them as a souvenir." She remarked.

Blake shrugged his shoulders.

"It would have given me a good excuse to come back to your place, again." Kate said.

"You don't need an excuse to come to my place, Kate."

"Good to know." Kate smiled.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Blake asked. "There's a nice Chinese place not far from my place."

"Sounds great, yeah."

Kate escorted Blake to the front door and opened it for him. Blake stood in the doorway looking at Kate.

"Hopefully I'll finish at the community legal service at six, so see you at seven?" He said.

Kate smiled as an idea came to her.

"Do they do take out?" She asked.

"Yeah, they do."

"Then I'll be at your place at seven." Kate told him. "I feel like eating in tonight."

Blake brightened and nodded his agreement.

"Sounds good." He said.

Kate escorted Blake to the front door.

"So what do you do at the legal centre?" She inquired.

"Usually help people fill out forms or dispense advice." Blake replied. "Though at the moment I'm helping one of the senior lawyers with this wrongful arrest case."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is."

"Then you'll have to tell me all about it over dinner tonight."

Kate reached the front door first and opened it for Blake. Blake stood in the doorway and looked at Kate, smiling. Kate leaned closer to Blake and they kissed. Both of them pulled back slowly when they both had need for air. They grinned at each other.

"This time I'll let you keep my panties." Kate whispered.

Blake laughed as he started walking away.

Kate closed the front door.

"So, shall I expect you for breakfast or lunch tomorrow?"

Kate almost jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She spun around.

"Mom!" She shouted. "Are you spying on me?"

"I just happened to be going to get myself a cup of coffee." Johanna said innocently, holding up the empty mug she had in her hand.

Kate narrowed her eyes at her mother not believing for a moment that she wasn't listening in.

"Would you like a coffee, dear?" Johanna said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would be good." Kate muttered as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

XXXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Detective John Raglan looked up to the floor level indicator and watched as the numbers rose as the elevator continued to rise upwards. He lowered his eyes to the doors and then down at the large brief case her was holding in his left hand.

The case felt heavy as it should considering what he was carrying. There was no one else in the elevator with him and he was grateful for that. He was feeling a little nervous. Actually, he always felt a little nervous when he went to meet this man but he was feeling more nervous than usual. He did not know why but he did. He transferred the brief case to his right hand to give his left a rest.

The elevator slowly came to a halt as it reached the floor. The doors opened and he stepped into the hallway. He turned right and started walking. He passed closed offices some with the lights left on and others in total darkness. He noticed the campaign posters that had been tacked up on the walls. The primaries were still some time off but preparations were well under way from the looks of things. What surprised Raglan was that it looked like the man was not running for the same seat again. The man was aiming for something a little higher.

Raglan reached the end of the hallway and crossed to the double glass doors. He pushed open the doors knowing that they would not be locked and entered the reception area. The pretty looking receptionist that was normally behind the wood panelled desk was not at her post but at this late hour of the night she would not have been. She must have gone home hours ago. He doubted there was anyone else on the entire floor except for the man he had come to see.

He cast a look around the reception area noting the plush looking leather couch pushed up against the wall and the photo realistic painting of a 1940s New York City skyline at dusk above it. He moved from the reception area and started walking down a corridor. He passed more offices and the occasional pot plant that had been strategically placed for decorative purposes.

Raglan reached the outer office and found that was empty too. The personal assistant who stood guard like Cerberus most hours of the day was not at her desk. With out missing a beat he walked over to the double doors and stopped. He transferred the brief case to his left hand and took a moment to gather himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. Raising his free hand he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Come in."

Raglan turned the handle and pushed open the door and entered the office.

"Detective Raglan, so good of you to come."

"Congressman." Raglan replied with a small smile.

It was not as if he had a choice in the matter. He had received the call from the Congressman when he was at his desk at the precinct just as he had been finishing up to head home. The call had been a summons and Raglan knew full well that he had no choice but answer it. He had to kill a few hours before the appointed time of this meeting and he had spent it at the bar around the corner from the precinct having a few drinks with some off duty uniforms. Raglan hoped that he had not drunk too much. He had noticed that he had been drinking a lot more these days.

The Congressman was reclining in his armchair, his head turned towards the floor to ceiling window, gazing at the New York skyline. In his left hand he nursed a large tumbler filled some amber coloured liquid. There was a bottle of whisky sitting on the desk. An expensive bottle of whisky Raglan noticed. He waved Raglan with his free hand to a chair. There was no offer of a drink and Raglan did not expect it. Raglan crossed the floor and quickly sat down in the indicated chair.

"You have brought the file I requested?"

"Yeah."

Raglan reached for the brief case and set it on his lap. He open it and pulled out a thick buff coloured file. He leaned over and dropped the file onto the large mahogany desk.

"There you go." Raglan said. "Everything you wanted to know about her. Complete life story."

The congressman slowly sat upright and swivelled to face Raglan. He set the tumbler beside the bottle. His eyes dropped to the file sitting on his desk. He reached out and picked it up and opened it. He slowly flipped through the pages, pausing at a to have a quick read, nodding his head and continuing on.

"Impressive." The congressman murmured.

"Aim to please." Raglan chuckled.

The congressman smiled a little. He closed the file and set it back on the desk.

"I also have something else for you, sir." Raglan said.

The detective reached into the brief case and pulled out the five large envelopes. He placed them on the desk. He knew this would please the man sitting on the other side of the desk.

"And these are...?" The congressman said, his eyebrows rising.

"Some of the insurance policies, the lawyer lady had sent out."

The congressman's eyes studied the stack of envelopes for some moments. A smile spread across his face. He lifted his eyes to look at Raglan.

"Is that all of them?"

Raglan shook his head. "They're the ones I managed to find so far."

"Any problems obtaining these?"

"Do you really want to know?" Raglan asked.

"No, not really."

It had not been easy obtaining those files, not easy at all, Raglan thought to himself. He had to use the services of a couple of men with breaking and entering experience with records as long as their arms. The men had not been keen at first because they were trying to go on the straight and narrow but Raglan had reminded them that they owed him. Reluctantly the men had done the jobs. Thankfully there had been no problems in obtaining the envelopes.

The congressman returned his gaze to the envelopes. He had not expected Raglan to find them so quickly. He was impressed. He felt his hopes rising at the thought that it would not take too long for the rest of the envelopes to be located.

"I'm still looking for the others."

"I'm sure you are."

Raglan closed the brief case and started to rise out of the chair.

"If that's all." He said.

The Congressman raised a hand. "A moment, Detective."

Raglan dropped back into the chair and looked at the other man.

"Is our knife wielding friend still in town?" The Congressman asked.

The detective shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Raglan did not know. It was not as if he was a regular drinking buddy or something with the guy.

"I have an assignment for him." The Congressman announced.

Raglan felt a shiver down his spine. He had to stop himself from closing his eyes. Not another killing, he thought to himself. He still remembered the tall man with the blue eyes who had waylaid him not all that long ago. That man who knew about the murder of the FBI agent and who had been involved. It had taken Raglan several weeks following that meeting to stop looking over his shoulder, fearing the man's reappearance. Even now he still swept his apartment for bugs just in case. What surprised him the most was that he had not told the Congressman about that encounter. He did not know why he had not told him.

The Congressman opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He closed the drawer and then placed the paper on his desk. With a finger he pushed it in Raglan's direction.

"See that our friend is given that name plus relevant information on him." the Congressman ordered.

Raglan did not want to get up to pick up the paper. He did not want to see whose name was written on it. He felt the other man's eyes on him, studying him, waiting. Reluctantly Raglan rose to his feet and reached over and picked up the paper. Slowly he unfolded it and looked at the name written there.

"Blake Jackson?" He said, looking over to the Congressman, who nodded his head. "So, who's this guy?"

The Congressman did not respond immediately to the detective's question. Instead he reached for the tumbler and took a big sip from it. He paused a moment to savour the expensive whisky before he swallowed. He looked up at Raglan.

"He is an irritant that needs to be removed."

Raglan felt a chill travel down his spine. They were the exact words the Congressman had used when he had given him the first assignment to deal with the lawyer lady. He kept his face neutral, trying not to let his thoughts show on his face but it was not an easy task. He looked down at the name on the sheet of paper before he looked over to the Congressman.

"Jackson is the assistant to that lawyer who took over the Pulgatti case." The Congressman explained in response to Raglan's silent question.

Raglan nodded his head in understanding. Looking down at the paper again he started to frown. As far as he knew Pulgatti was going to be released on a technicality. That is what the Congressman had told him. The arresting officers had not read the man his rights. Both he and McAlister were not happy about this turn of events but they were in no position to question the Congressman. He had his reasons. Raglan was pretty sure it had something to do with the meeting he had with that lawyer lady but was not game to ask the man.

The detective knew if Pulgatti was released on a technicality both he and McAlister might get some heat from their superiors in the department. More than likely they would be raked over the coals for failing to read the mobster his Miranda rights. The Congressman had assured both him and McAlister they would be suitably compensated if they were forced out of the department. The Congressman had added that it was highly unlikely they would be kicked out.

"So, why exactly do we want this guy out of the way?" Raglan asked.

"He's been snooping around, asking too many questions."

"Is that all?"

"Some times questions receive answers." The Congressman said. "Answers that are best not given."

"Like that lawyer lady?"

The Congressman nodded his head.

"Why can't we just lean on him heavily, tell him not to stick his nose where it shouldn't?"

The man behind the desk had the tumbler half way to his mouth. He paused and slowly returned it to the desk. He regarded Raglan coolly. The detective felt nervous under the other man's steady gaze.

"Do I take it you are questioning my wishes?" The congressman asked slowly.

"No! No, not at all." Raglan replied hurriedly.

"But?" The Congressman prompted.

Raglan shrugged his shoulders. "It might attract a little too much heat. These sorts of things always do."

"That's why I have you, Detective." The Congressman smiled, a cold humourless smile. "And MacAlister and Montgomery. I trust you to make sure there is no heat."

Raglan nodded his head slowly. He watched as the Congressman picked up the tumbler and swiftly brought it to his lips and drained the contents of the glass. Raglan took this as his cue that the meeting was over. He reached down and picked up his brief case.

"Tell our friend to complete the job as quickly as possible. Payment to be made in the usual method." The Congressman said.

"I'll let him know."

"And this time I want the job completed. I don't want to hear of any unexpected problems." The Congressman added in a warning tone of voice.

Raglan slowly made his way towards the door. He paused and turned to look back at the man sitting behind the desk.

"So you going to run are you?"

"I have not officially said that I will." The Congressman replied.

"The posters on the wall say otherwise."

"I will be announcing my decision in the next day or two."

"Senator Bracken, has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, yes it does." The Congressman smiled.

"Well good luck with that." Raglan said as he turned and reached for the door.

"Oh Detective." Bracken called out.

Raglan turned back.

"Needless to say, I shall be needing your special intelligence, once again."

Raglan nodded his head in understanding. For the past three congressional campaigns Bracken had used both him and MacAllister to dig up dirt on Bracken's political opponents. The two detectives had found a lot of dirt on the opposing candidates, some of the information had been used to Bracken's advantage, the other information remained dormant, ready to be used if and when the need arose. Raglan was certain the Bracken would leave no stone unturned to make sure he won the election to the Senate.

"Send over the list of names, MacAllister and I will start digging."

He did not wait for a response from Bracken. He quickly left the office.

XXX

Kate lay beside Blake's side using his chest as a pillow. She could hear his heart easing down from its rapid drum beating of a few minutes ago to a normal steady beat. Her entire body was boneless and content as she slowly came down from the ecstatic heights they both had reached. Her own breathing was slowly returning to normal.

Kate was surprised at herself. Their lovemaking had been more animalistic and urgent than gentle and loving. She had been wanton and demanding. She had been the one who had initiated it as soon as they had reached his apartment. The moment the front door had closed she had leaped at him practically tearing at his clothes. The first round they had not even made it to his bedroom, they had done it on the floor in the hallway. The second time she had taken the lead again but they had made it to the bedroom.

She was surprised to find herself now cuddling with Blake. Normally she was not much of a cuddler. She had not been a cuddler when she was with David. With him after they were finished she would roll to her side of the bed and either go to the sleep, or would get up get dressed and go back to her dorm room.

Kate could feel Blake stroking her hair slowly and gently. It brought a small smile to her face. She liked it when he did that. Her eyes drew across to the bedside table and saw that the clock was showing it was after midnight. She was not concerned about the lateness of the hour. Her mother knew where she was tonight just like she knew where she had been most nights this week.

The smile on Kate's lips slowly faded away as other thoughts crowded her mind.

"I'm leaving in a few days." Kate said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"I know." Blake murmured.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, either."

Kate shifted her head so that she could see his face. She did not need to ask him if he had meant what he had just said. She could see the sincerity written all over his face. Returning her head back on his chest she let out a small sigh.

"Is this just a spring break fling?" Kate said quietly.

"What?"

"This...us...is this just a spring time fling?"

Blake slowly shifted so that he could sit up a little. He rested his head against the headboard. Kate turned to look at him.

"I don't know about you, Kate but I don't want this to be some fling." Blake said slowly. "I'm in love you."

Kate was startled by Blake's declaration. She had not expected that from him. She knew that he liked her but, in love with her? She opened her mouth to speak but Blake held up a hand stopping her.

"Let me finish." He said.

Kate closed her mouth and nodded her head.

"I have always been in love with you, from the first moment we met. This week has merely confirmed that I'm still in love with you."

Kate found herself smiling at him. She had been in love with him, or what she thought had been love when they had been dating four years ago. The attraction was still there and she liked being with him, and the sex, well the sex with him was fantastic. But did she love him? That question Kate could not answer.

The smile slowly faded from her face as she considered their relationship now. In a few days she would be flying back to Stanford and Blake would remain here in New York. How would they maintain their relationship, through phone calls? Letters? Emails?

"What are you thinking, Kate?" Blake asked.

"I don't think this is going to work, Blake." Kate said slowly. "A long distance relationship."

"I know it won't be easy."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I'm willing to try, if you are, Kate."

"But when will we get to see each other?" Kate asked.

"On the holidays."

Kate could not help but frown. She could see in her mind's eye the difficulties they would experience just to maintain what they now had.

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow." Kate announced.

Slowly she moved and slid up his body.

"It will have to be the day after." Blake replied.

Kate paused and looked at Blake.

"I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow." Blake explained.

"Huh?"

"That wrongful arrest case, I'm needed tomorrow. Plus we're visiting the client at Rikers."

"I see." Kate said.

"So I won't be able to see you tomorrow." Blake said apologetically.

Kate nodded her head slowly, trying not to look disappointed. She had been hoping to spend most of tomorrow with Blake. The day after she would be spent packing, catching up with Madison one final time and spending as much time with her parents as possible before flying back to Stanford.

There was a dark glint in her eyes as a sly smile leaped to her lips. Slowly she lowered her head and started to plant kisses on Blake's chest.

"Then, there's no time like the present." She murmured as she trailed kisses down down his chest to his stomach.

"Kate...I...need...some...time...to recover from the last..." Blake stammered anxiously.

Kate paused and slowly lifted her head to look at Blake. Her smile deepened.

"Well, we'll have to see what powers of persuasion I have that might rekindle your interest."

She resumed kissing him, trailing slowly down his body. Blake closed his eyes and let out a low groan.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Present day)

Castle finished the last sentence of the chapter and with a flourish of his hand automatically saved the document. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen and read the last page he had written. A small smile rose to his lips. He was rather happy with what he had just written. In fact he was pretty happy with the two chapters that he had written this morning. He thought them to be pretty damn good.

He had been struck with a bolt of inspiration at four in the morning. It had woken him up. Sometimes that happened, he would wake up in the middle of the night with an idea for a scene or a chapter even and he had to write it down. As much as he would have loved nothing more that just laying beside Kate in bed luxuriating in her warmth, his mind would not let him. His fingers twitched excitedly just itching to be let loose at the laptop keys. The idea that had germinated in his head needed to be released. He bowed to that incessant demand.

He had slowly and carefully gotten out of bed. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up his wife. He drew up the blankets over her sleeping form and then crept out of the bed room and to his office. He had switched on his laptop and within minutes was typing away furiously. He quickly fell into that zone of total concentration where he became oblivious to the world around him.

Castle's eyes drifted from the screen of the laptop to the large coffee mug with the NYPD logo emblazoned on it. It had been a gift from Kate some time ago and it had become his favourite coffee mug. He was a little surprised to find that the mug was full. Picking it up he was even more surprised to discover that it was lukewarm. Some one must have left it there for him. He did not have to think long and hard to know who had left it for him. Not too long ago Kate must have come in and left the coffee for him. He drained the coffee in one long gulp and then set the mug down on the desk.

His eyes moved to the award he had received. He could not help but smile as he gazed on it. The small polished marble slab sculptured into the shape of a tear drop with his name inscribed on a plate at the bottom had been sitting on his desk ever since he had brought it home from the fund raising event the other day. It was sitting on his desk for the time being because he had not decided where in his office he would put it for permanent display.

He could not help but shake his head at how easily his wife and his friends had conspired to keep the award presentation from him. How easily they had managed to fool him. Looking back on it now with the benefit of hindsight he could see the tell tale signs that should have aroused his suspicions but he had ignored them. One thing he knew, he had always known, was that Kate could be very crafty when she set her mind to it. He would get her back though. One of these day he would pay her back or his name wasn't Castle.

Castle had to concede that it had been a very good evening. Receiving the award had been a very unexpected surprise. He had been humbled to receive it and a little embarrassed, though everyone there that night would not have known, well almost everyone. However, for him the highlight of the evening had been Kate's little speech. He had been truly touched by her words, even the jokes she had thrown in. Then there was the other highlight that occurred when he had gotten his beautiful muse and wife home then wasted little time in showing her his appreciation.

The smile on Castle's faded as his thoughts of that drifted to other parts of that evening. Namely, a certain politician. He had wondered what Bracken was doing at the event until he realised that it was an election year. Of course the Senator would be at such a fund raising event. All the same he did not like seeing the man there.

He felt troubled that after all this time the man was still around. That they had not been able to find the evidence that would expose him for the evil man that he was bothered him. He clung to the belief that one day soon he would make a mistake and that evil edifice he had built around him would come crashing down.

What made him shudder was there was talk that he might run for president in the not too distant future. There might have been an agreement in place but Castle did not trust him at all. He could feel it in his bones that the man would break the agreement if he had to. If he was truly thinking about making a run for the Presidency it was certain that he would not his past indiscretions hanging over his head. He would not want to have people who knew about his past still around. People no matter how loyal could be made to talk. There was no way Bracken would not ddo something to remove any risk to his plans.

Castle scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands almost as if he was trying to remove thoughts of the man who remained a danger to his family. He was dragged from his reveries by the sounds coming from the kitchen. It brought a smile to his face. He was out of his chair instantly. He picked up the empty mug and headed out of the office.

He spotted his two daughters seated at the kitchen counter. Alexis was seated on one of the stools, dressed in her school uniform, her head buried in a school book while she ate her breakfast. Jo was sitting beside her sister Alexis in a high chair making a mess of the pancake that had been placed in front of her. Kate had her back turned and making herself a cup of coffee.

As quietly as he could Castle tiptoed up to his youngest daughter. He set the empty mug on the counter. Waiting until Jo had her head turned he slowly reached down and slowly picked up one of the pieces of pancake that had been cut up for her.

"Daddeee...!

Castle stuffed the pancake piece into his mouth and tried to look innocent. Jo glared up at him.

"Steeling food from out of your child's mouth, Castle?" Kate admonished.

Castle swallowed quickly.

"It wasn't from out of her mouth." Castle pointed out. "It was from her plate."

Kate shook her head at him.

"Not nice Daddy." Jo admonished.

"I'm sorry." Castle frowned as he leaned down to his youngest daughter. "Will you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"Definitely, your daughter." Castle remarked as he looked across to Kate. Kate smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Castle leaned closer and kissed Jo. He then moved across and planted a kiss on Alexis' cheek.

"Morning, pumpkin."

"Morning, Dad." Alexis replied.

Castle came around the counter and walked over to where Kate was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him turning her so she could face him.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered before he kissed her.

"Eww, children in the room." Alexis called out.

"Yeah." Jo added, nodding her head.

Castle turned turned to face his children and found that they both were covering faces. He chuckled at the sight of his youngest with her hands covering her eyes but her fingers spread open so that she could watch.

"I'll have you know that I'm allowed to kiss my wife in the morning." he said with mock indignation.

"Can we at least finish our breakfast first?" Alexis quipped.

"Do you want to scar your children for life, Castle?" Kate said.

Castle looked at his children and then at Kate.

"It seems my loved ones don't love me this morning." He said, pouting.

"Oh poor baby." Kate cooed and patted his cheek. Both his daughters laughed.

Castle grumbled to himself as he moved over to the coffee machine and made himself another cup.

"Come on Jo, finish your breakfast." Kate ordered.

"Finished, Mommy."

"You still have some left."

"Finished."

"One more bite."

Jo shook her head.

Having finished pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee Castle turned to watch the stand off that was developing between mother and daughter. His youngest daughter could be as stubborn as a mule when the mood took her but Jo was in the presence of the master. The mistress, actually. Castle could not help but grin as he watched.

"Fine." Kate said. "We can stay home today then."

Jo's eyes widened in alarm.

"No. We go to Papa Jim's."

"Then you have to eat one more piece." Kate informed her.

Jo was about to protest but thought over what her mother had said. Suddenly she nodded her head. "Okay."

Jo stabbed the smallest piece of pancake with her fork and shoved it into her mouth and rapidly chewed it. Kate nodded her approval at her daughter's action. Castle looked on impressed.

"Now go get dressed, baby girl." Kate instructed with a smile.

Alexis helped her sister out of the high chair. Jo ran from the kitchen to the stairs. Kate was about to call out to her not to run up the stairs but closed her mouth when she saw her daughter take the stairs slowly.

"So what was plan B if Jo had still refused to eat that last piece?" Castle inquired.

Kate gathered up the plate and moved to the sink.

"I would have told her that she would have to eat your smorelette for an entire week." Kate replied, casting a glance in Castle's direction.

"That's just plain cruel, Kate." Alexis remarked.

"True, but effective." Kate replied casting a smirk in Alexis' direction.

"Yeah." Both Kate and Alexis laughed.

"Wow, my family is really against me this morning." Castle muttered to no one in particular.

With a sad shake of his head Castle departed from the kitchen and returned to the office. Once settled he started editing the chapters he had written.

"Daddeee!"

Castle was dragged away from his work. Lifting his gaze from the screen he saw a small brunette bundle come rushing into the office. A smile swept across his face as he rose to his feet and came around the desk. He bent down as his daughter jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly as he lifted her up and spun around.

"Hey, munchkin." Castle said with a laugh as he swung his daughter around, listening to her squeals of delight.

Remembering that his daughter had breakfast not all that long ago, he brought the spinning around to a stop. He did not fancy the prospect of wearing her breakfast on him.

"So why are you dressed up so fine, Jo?" He inquired, putting on a serious look on his face.

"Going to Papa Jim." Jo announced.

"Really?"

"Yes." The little girl nodded her head.

"Just Papa Jim?"

"And Grandma, silly." Jo laughed.

"Oh, right."

Castle nodded his head.

"Now you will be a good girl, wont you?" He said.

"I will." Jo gave a firm nod of her head.

Castle could not help but smile as regarded his young daughter. It never failed to amaze him how much like her mother she was. The same intelligent hazel eyes and the same colour hair. The same stubborn streak that reared its head from time to time like at the breakfast table not that long ago. And whip smart too, just like her mother. She was like Kate's Minnie Me sometimes, he thought.

Castle felt another presence in the office. He turned in the direction of the door and broke into a big smile. Kate returned the smile as she leaned against the door watching father and daughter. She had a large bag slung over her shoulder and was holding Jo's coat.

"I think Mommy's waiting for you." Castle said.

Jo started struggling to get down.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Jo stopped her struggling turned her head and planted a big lip smacking kiss on his cheek. Castle laughed and returned the favour by blowing a raspberry against her cheek, that made Jo laugh and squeal and struggle to get away from him. With a laugh Castle set his daughter down and she ran over to her mother.

"Come on, put your coat on, Jo." Kate ordered.

Castle walked over to his wife and daughter.

"You're dressed in your work clothes." Castle observed. "I thought you had the day off?"

"Slight change in plans. I'm on call." Kate replied as she helped Jo into her coat.

"I see."

"Hopefully the bad guys wont be too busy today."

Castle nodded his head.

"Can you pick up Jo if I do get called in?"

"Sure thing, just call me."

With her coat on and done up Jo started for the front door where Alexis was waiting. Kate and Castle followed at a more sedate speed. They saw Alexis pass to Jo the battered old stuffed toy Monkey Bunky. Jo clutched Monkey Bunky tightly to her. Despite all the toys Castle had given both his children it was Monkey Bunky that held pride of place in the hearts of both Alexis and Jo.

"We might be a little late." Kate said.

"Not too late I hope."

Castle reached over and pulled Kate into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You going to be fine?" Kate asked as she slowly and reluctantly broke away from his embrace.

"I've got work to do." Castle replied, motioning in the direction of his office. Then his face brightened. "And if I get bored, I've got Play Station on standby."

"No Play Station."

"Owww." Castle pouted.

"You have work to finish, remember?" .

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"Fine, you deal with Gina when she comes after you, demanding to know why you're behind schedule with the chapters.

"Okay." Castle said still pouting.

Kate leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"If you're a good boy and get all your work done, maybe we'll have some grown up playtime when I get back." She purred in his ear.

Castle's face lit up. He gave her a hopeful look to which she responded with a confirming nod of her head. Now there was incentive if he ever needed to get his work done. Castle reached the door and gave his daughters a kiss goodbye and then his wife. On closing the door he returned to his desk and turned his attention to the laptop. He started reading the last page he had written. He would certainly complete a couple more chapters before the end of the evening, told himself.

XXX

Castle emerged from his office feeling pleased with himself that he had managed to complete two more chapter outlines. He headed for the front door to answer the doorbell. He opened the door and was surprised to find Mr Jones standing there. This was the last person he had expected to see.

"Mr Jones."

"Good day Mr Castle."

"Please, come in."

Mr Jones remained standing in the doorway. Castle noticed the hesitancy.

"Let me guess, I'm needed?" Castle sighed as his face dropped.

Mr Jones nodded his head slowly.

"Hang on a sec, I'll go and get my coat."

Castle quickly dashed back to his office. He shut down his laptop and grabbed his jacket. He checked that he had his phone and keys before he returned to the door.

"I might have to pick up daughter." Castle told Mr Jones.

"I understand, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied with a nod of the head. "I trust this matter should not take too long."

Castle silently hoped that was the case as he pulled the door closed and followed Mr Jones to the elevator.

XXX

Mr Jones headed for downtown. Castle was full of questions the moment the car pulled away from the curb but those thoughts were interrupted by the sudden headache he experienced. When he next he opened his eyes Castle realised that they had travelled back. The tell tale sign were the make and model of cars around them in the traffic. He was not sure how far back though. It took him some moments to orientate himself.

Mr Jones turned off Broadway and finding an empty car spot he pulled up to the curb. Mr Jones turned off the engine and slowly turned to look at Castle. There was a small smile on his face as he regarded Castle who was slowly rubbing his temples to ease the fading headache.

Castle cast a look in Mr Jones' direction.

"How is it that you are able to find a parking spot all the time?"

Mr Jones shrugged his shoulders. "Call it a perk of the job."

Castle chuckled at the remark and looked out his window and saw they had parked in front of a coffee shop. He turned to look at Mr Jones

"Just for interest's sake, mind telling me what year we've landed in?" He asked.

"1993."

"What?"

"It's the year, 1993, Mr Castle."

Castle could not believe that they had travelled back twenty years. He regarded the other man carefully. There might have been a small smile on his face but he could tell that this was no joke.

"I would have been 22 years old."

"Indeed you were, Mr Castle."

Castle remembered the year well. He had his first book published to great reviews and was talked about as the hottest new thing in the crime fiction/mystery genre. He had lost, whom at the time he thought was the love of his life. And at a party in the not too distant future he would be introduced to a young red headed actress who would eventually turn his world upside in more ways than one. He suddenly did not want to dwell on such thoughts.

"Okay, next question." Castle said.

Mr Jones nodded his head, as if he was granting permission.

"What am I doing here?"

Mr Jones did not speak. Instead he motioned to the building on the other side of the street. Castle looked to where the other man was pointing. The ground floor of the building was taken by glass frontage. He saw the name painted on the windows and frowned.

"First Bank of Manhattan?" He said.

"That is correct, Mr Castle."

"Why?"

Mr Jones responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm just the facilitator, Mr Castle. You are the catalyst."

Castle rolled his eyes at the other man. If his wife had seen him she would have been impressed with that eye roll.

"That helps a great deal, Mr Jones, thanks." Castle said sourly.

Mr Jones turned to look across the the bank.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the bank itself, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones suggested. "Or someone who works at the bank? I don't know. You are the catalyst after all, Mr Castle."

Castle frowned even further. He let out a loud sigh as he focused his attention out the windscreen and stared into the middle distance. He began to think. The bank had to be of significance, otherwise why would they be here? The more he thought about it, the more he realised that the name of the bank was familiar. Where had he heard the name before? He could feel Mr Jone's eyes on him but Castle continued to stare out the window refusing to look at the other man. Mr Jone's suggestions at why they were here went through his head.

As he continued to ponder there appeared in his head a series of numbers. 0-8-6-7-2-2-4-1. They were an account number. The frown on Castle's face faded rapidly as he sat bolt upright in his seat. He quickly turned to look at Mr Jones.

"I think I know why I'm here, Mr Jones." He announced.

"That is good news, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said, his face brightening.

"You want a coffee?" Castle suggested motioning with his head in the direction of the coffee shop.

"I would prefer some tea."

"Come on. I'm buying."

XXX

Mr Jones was sitting at a table near the back of the shop but which allowed for an uninterrupted view of the entrance. There were a number of business suited men and women at other tables around him. Some were reading newspapers or magazines while others were engrossed in their own conversations to take too much notice of him or of Castle.

Castle moved away from the counter after thanking the girl behind the counter and came over to the table. He took the chair next to Mr Jones. It did not escape his notice that Mr Jones had selected a table that afforded a good view of the front door.

"I've ordered you, an Earl Grey tea, if that's alright?"

"That is fine Mr Castle."

Castle took a moment to take in the coffee shop and the people sitting at the other tables.

"May I presume you have a plan of action?" Mr Jones asked.

"You may." Castle grinned.

A waitress walked over to their table with their order. She placed both cups on the table. Castle passed across the tea to Mr Jones.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Castle smiled up at the waitress. The girl nodded, smiled and departed.

Castle focused his attention to the coffee in front of him and stared at it for some moments. The thought of getting his hands on evidence that might bring down Bracken filled him with excitement and dread in equal measure.

"Are you going to enlighten me, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones asked, breaking the silence. "Or would you prefer me to speculate?"

Castle startled and looked at the other man. He had almost forgotten him.

"Sorry."

Mr Jones nodded his head. He reached out and picked up his cup. He brought it to his mouth and took a sip of the tea. He nodded his head in approval. He set the cup down on the table and looked at Castle, waiting.

"I believe I might have an old school friend working at that bank across the street." Castle announced.

"I see."

Castle reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it. He was about to dial a number when he noticed there were no bars. There was no service for his phone. His brow furrowed at the discover.

"I don't have any service." Castle sighed. He shook his head and returned the phone back to his jacket pocket. "I need to find a phone. This place doesn't have a pay phone I don't think."

Mr Jones nodded his head in understanding. He reached into the side pocket of his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. He placed it beside Castle's coffee cup. Castle looked at the Motorola Micro TAC cellular phone. He almost laughed at the sight of this ancient piece of telephonic equipment. He had not seen one of these in over fifteen years. His eyes shifted across to Mr Jones.

"What else have you got in your utility pocket?"

"It pays to be prepared, Mr Castle."

"Indeed."

Castle reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small note pad and pen and placed them beside the phone. He picked up the phone flipping it open and then pulled out the antenna. He quickly dialled a number. He placed the phone to his ear.

"I'd like the number for First Bank of Manhattan, downtown branch please." Castle announced when his called was answered. He picked up the pen and quickly jotted down the number he was given.

"Thank you." Castle rang off. Quickly he dialled the number he had been given by the information operator.

"Yes, good morning. I'd like to speak to Gerry Matherson, please...Tell him it's an old school friend of his, Ricky...Thank you."

Castle was put on hold while his call was put through. He looked at Mr Jones and saw that the other man was studying him with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I'll explain in a moment." Castle told him.

Mr Jones nodded his head in understanding.

"Gerry? Hey Gerry, it's Ricky...Ricky C...Rodgers." Castle quickly corrected. He had used the name Castle as a pen name for his writing but would not officially change it for another few months.

"Yeah, long time man...I'm good, yeah...Listen, Gerry, I need to see you right away...It's important man. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't." Castle was speaking in an animated tone of voice. "I'm in the coffee shop across the street. See you in ten, Gerry."

Castle quickly rang off and set the phone on the table. He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"I think that may have gone well, Mr Castle." Mr Jones remarked.

"We'll see in about ten minutes, Mr Jones."

Castle reached for his coffee and took a big sip. Slowly he set the cup down on the table. He could feel Mr Jones looking at him.

"Gerry Matherson and I went to Edgewick Academy together. You could say we were friends of sorts." Castle explained. "I put up my hand and took the blame for something he did in order to save him from getting expelled. He owes me."

"I understand, Mr Castle."

XXX

"Mr Castle you might do well to come up with a plausible explanation for your appearance." Mr Jones suggested.

Castle shot the other man a quizzical look, not understanding what he had meant. "My appearance?"

"You are twenty years older, Mr Castle. I doubt that it will escape your friend's attention. I dare say he will remark upon it."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. He had not thought about that. What could he say to explain his appearance?

"If I may make a suggestion, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones said in a low voice.

Castle nodded his head.

"Perhaps the Mr Castle from that nameless three letter government agency might make another appearance?"

Castle smiled at the suggestion. He liked it. He nodded his head in approval at the offered suggestion. He recalled his meeting with Detective Raglan.

The sound of the front door opening had Castle looking in that direction. A tall thin man dressed in an expensive dark blue business suit entered the coffee shop. He looked the part of a young but rising star of the banking world. There was a concerned expression on his face as he looked about him, checking out the people sitting at the tables. His black hair was much shorter than what Castle remembered but it was his friend from Edgewick Academy, Gerry Matherson.

"It's him." Castle said in a low voice.

As that moment Gerry's eyes moved to the rear of the shop and rested on Castle. A puzzled expression appeared on his face as if he was not sure if it was Rick he was seeing. Castle raised his hand. Gerry's puzzled expression transformed into a smile as he moved quickly to the table. The smile faltered and then disappeared as he reached the table. Castle rose to his feet.

"Ricky! Jeeze man, look at you..."

"Hello, Gerry." Castle held out his hand. Gerry shook the offered hand.

"What the hell happened man? You l...look...jeeze...you look awful." Gerry said, looking shocked on seeing Castle's appearance up close.

"It's just a disguise, Gerry, looks can be deceiving." Castle explained as he motioned Gerry to sit down. The man sat down across from Castle. A look of relief appeared on Gerry's face and he laughed a little nervously.

"For a moment, man I thought you had indulged too much in hard living."

A waitress approached the table. Castle looked up at her and with a smile waved her away. The girl hesitated a moment before she turned and went back to the counter.

"It's good to see you, Ricky." Gerry smiled. "Long time no see."

"Likewise Gerry."

Gerry's eyes shifted across and took in the silent Mr Jones.

"Gerry, this is Mr Jones."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Jones, Gerry Matherson." Gerry smiled and held out his hand to the other man.

Mr Jones slowly looked down at the offered hand before he lifted his gaze up to Gerry's face. He made no move to shake the offered hand. Gerry's smile fade and awkwardly he retracted his hand and turned his attention back to Castle.

"So, Ricky what have you been doing with yourself these days, man?" Gerry asked. "Did you ever get to write that novel you were tell all of us you were going to write?"

Castle remembered that Gerry was one of many guys at Edgewick who used to make fun of his ambition of becoming a writer. He was not as bad as a couple of others but there had many times he had teased Castle about it.

He regarded Gerry carefully. His eyes looked a little bloodshot as if he had been partying all night and had gone from the party to work in the morning. It was a look Castle was well familiar with because he had done a bit of that in his younger days. Actually, when he was in his early twenties. Castle also noted that Gerry's shirt was wrinkled as if it was the same shirt he had worn yesterday. The top button was undone and tie was loosely done up as if he had been in a hurry. His face was covered in day old stubble.

"I work for the government, Gerry." Castle informed him.

"The government?"

Castle nodded his head.

"What part of the government?" Gerry asked with a smirk on his face.

"You don't need to know." Castle said coldly.

Gerry's eyebrows rose up for a moment before they settled down again. There was curiosity in his expression but soon the grin returned to his face.

"So what brings you here, Ricky?" Gerry asked.

Castle did not speak for some moments. He merely stared at the other man. Gerry's smile faltered as he became uncomfortable under Castle's unflinching gaze.

"Gerry, I'm calling in the favour." Castle announced suddenly.

"What favour is that, Ricky?" Gerry asked with a nervous laugh.

Castle saw the look of nervousness behind the bravado of laughter. He had expected that Gerry would deny owing him any favours. He had always been the type that conveniently forgot that he owed people favours. Castle was not surprised.

"You know very well what favour I'm talking about." Castle said in a cool tone.

"You got that wrong, man." Gerry shook his head and then laughed.

"I don't think so, Gerry."

"Nah, man, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, Gerry? You want to play it that way?"

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about."

Castle's expression hardened as he looked at Gerry.

"You stole exam papers at Edgewick and sold them to other students. When the theft was discovered, the headmaster rounded up the usual suspects. I might not have been a model student, Gerry, but I never stole exam papers. That was not my scene. But it was yours, wasn't it? That's why you were able to maintain reasonable grades despite all the partying you did, and have a healthy wallet to do all that partying.

"You and I were sitting outside the principal's office. You were so worried that you'd get expelled, so worried that your dad would kill you when he found out that you begged me, begged me to put my hand up. Tell the principal that I stole the exam papers. You promised me that you would repay the favour one day. Well, Gerry, today is the day I'm calling in the favour."

Gerry started to laugh and shook his head.

"I don't know what you've been smoking man but I'd like a pound." Gerry laughed.

He started to get to his feet.

"Gerry, you walk out of here, I guarantee that your bank president within the hour will receive a series of glossy photographs showing you cavorting with a number of prostitutes as well as ingesting illegal narcotics." Castle informed him in a cold tone of voice. "At the same time copies of those photographs will wend their way to your father."

Gerry stopped. The colour drained from his face.

"Mr Jones here will personally deliver the photographs." Castle added, nodding to the man sitting beside him. "Won't you, Mr Jones?"

"It would be my pleasure." Mr Jones said icily.

Gerry slumped down on the chair. He stared down at the table. Castle had gambled and was more than a little surprised that it had paid off.

"What do you want, Rodgers." He spat out.

Castle opened the note pad in front of him and scribbled down the account number and the account owner's name. He tore off the sheet and slid it across the table to Gerry. Gerry picked up the sheet of paper and looked at it.

"I want the complete account history and statements for that account going back at least five years." Castle informed him.

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern, Gerry."

"I can't give you that information." Gerry shook his head. "There are laws..."

"I want it in one hour, Gerry."

"Ricky, you don't understand, man. I can't give you that information."

"Would you prefer those photographs to be perused by your bank president? Would you prefer to be standing in front of his desk trying to explain them? Or would you prefer having the NYPD find large quantities of cocaine hidden in your apartment? I have the power to arrange that, Gerry, don't make the mistake I wont do it."

"Ricky..." Gerry's face had gone white as a sheet.

"Gerry, I want them in my hands in one hour." Castle said. "And we will then consider the favour paid in full."

Gerry glared at Castle but did not say a word. He slumped his shoulders realising that he had no choice in the matter. Slowly he rose to his feet and walked away from the table. A moment later he was gone from the shop.

Castle watched Gerry carefully as he left the coffee shop. When the door closed he let out the breath he had been holding. He had not expected it would have been that easy but grateful that it had. He had known back at Edgewick Gerry Matherson was always up to something, more than he had let on. He was not surprised to find that old habits had not died.

"I really think you have missed your calling, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said with some amusement.

"And as I said before, Mr Jones, one actor in the family is more than enough."

"Just a thought."

"Another tea, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired, pointing to the empty cup in front of Mr Jones.

"That would be most kind of you, Mr Castle, thank you."

XXX

Castle checked his watch for what must have been the hundreth time. He saw that the time for Gerry's return was rapidly running out. At first he had been quietly confident that his former school friend would return with the information he had wanted. That quiet confidence had turned to concern and now had transformed into worry. What if Gerry did not show up? What would he do then? He had no idea.

Castle shaken from his thoughts by the return of Mr Jones to the table. Mr Jones placed a cup of coffee in front of Castle. The writer nodded his thanks as the other man settled down in the chair beside him. Castle resisted the urge to check his watch again. He reached for the cup of coffee and brought it up to his lips.

His eyes went to the front door and a sense of relieve swept through him when he saw Gerry entering the shop.

"Just in the nick of time, Mr Castle." Mr Jones remarked as he set his own cup down on the table.

Gerry strode towards Castle's table. He was holding a large A4 size white envelope. He dropped the envelope on the table but did not take a seat. Castle slowly looked up at the man standing at the table.

"What you requested, Ricky." Gerry announced. "Are we square now, man?"

"We're square." Castle agreed.

Gerry nodded his head. He turned on his heels and quickly left the shop.

Castle looked at the envelope for some moments. He felt his heart beating a little rapidly as he contemplated what it contained. His arm reached over to grab it. Suddenly Mr Jone's hand came down on the envelope.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to open and inspect the contents, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said quietly.

"I need to make sure he has brought what I asked for."

"He has."

"How can you be sure?"

Mr Jones did not reply. He merely smiled at Castle.

"Okay." Castle sighed.

Castle picked up the envelope made no attempt to open it no matter how curious he was to look at the statements Gerry Matherson had brought him.

"Let's go home, Mr Jones."

"A moment, Mr Castle."

Castle turned to look at the other man sitting beside him. He shot him a quizzical look.

"Is there someone whom you trust implicitly, that wont ask any questions? Some one you trust that is not a member of your family or a close friend?" Mr Jones asked.

"Why?"

"Is there, Mr Castle?"

Castle frowned as he stared at Mr Jones. Why was he asking such questions he wondered?

"My lawyer." Castle said after a moment.

"Good."

"Would mind telling me why?" Castle asked.

"It is because that can not return with us." Mr Jones said as he pointed to the envelope.

"What?"

Mr Jones nodded his head.

"You're killing me here, Mr Jones." Castle was not able to hide his exasperation.

"I wont go into the technical details as to why but trust me on this Mr Castle."

Castle shook his head and let his eyes drop to the envelope he had in his hands. He had the information that would bring down Bracken and he could not take it back with him. He could not believe that.

"I can assure you that in time you will get that information in your hands and will know what to do with it." Mr Jones said.

"I know what to do with it now, Mr Jones."

"Now, the time is not right."

Castle reluctantly nodded his head in understanding. Without a word he rose from his chair. Mr Jones also got to his feet. The two men left the coffee shop.

XXX

Castle closed the front door of the loft and leaned against it. He rubbed his temples easing away the headache. He could not believe that he had in his hands the information that would bring down Bracken and he had to hide it.

Castle was drawn from his thoughts by the sudden ringing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. His face broke into a smile on seeing who was calling. He also noted the time. He forgot all about his recent trip back.

"Dear Heart of mine, did you miss me already that you had to hear the sound my voice?" Castle crooned.

"You wish, Castle." Kate replied but there was laughter in her voice. "A body dropped and I'm needed."

"I see."

"Change of plans, can you take Jo to my parents?"

Castle actually loved his parents-in-law, and he loved spending time with them. He loved them almost as much as his children did.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

"I'm down in the garage."

"See you in five, love."

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this latest effort by dropping me a line.**_

_**Con **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Here are the files you asked for Johanna."

Johanna looked up from her work grateful for the interruption. She had been working steadily for about an hour. She smiled at the woman walking into her office carrying a stack of files.

"Put them over there, Joyce." Johanna pointed to the table to the right of her desk where other files were sitting. "Thank you."

Joyce nodded her head and set the files where Johanna indicated. She made sure that they were stacked neatly so they did not slide off the table.

"That's all of them?"

"Yeah, that's all of them, thankfully." Joyce replied. "Well, except for those law books you wanted."

"That's fine, I can get them myself, Joyce.

Joyce was not happy with the stack she had made on the table with the files so she split the stack into two neat piles. She nodded her head in approval satisfied that the files would not fall off the table. With that task completed she turned to look at Johanna.

"Thank you again, I appreciate it." Johanna smiled at the other woman and the smile was returned.

"You're welcome."

Joyce Oslanski was a dark haired woman in her late thirties with a ready smile. She had been with the law firm ever since she had started as a nineteen year old secretary, back in the day when women were called secretaries. Her official title now was Personal Assistant and had been Johanna's PA for the past three years. Along the way they had become good friends.

Joyce was dressed casually in a tee shirt and jeans. Johanna herself was also dressed casually. It was a Saturday afternoon and the dress code was relaxed. Johanna was in the office on a Saturday because she had more preparation for an upcoming case, and it was much easier to come into the office rather than haul all the files home and work from there. Joyce had volunteered to help out over Johanna's protests.

"So how long are you going to be Johanna?"

Johanna regarded the files sitting on her desk and then across to the files sitting on the table.

"At least a couple more hours, maybe three." Johanna announced.

"Okay."

Johanna saw the look on Joyce's face and knew it well.

"No, you can go now, you've done enough for today." Johanna told her friend.

"It's no problem, Johanna." Joyce insisted.

"I wont hear of it Joyce." Johanna said firmly. "Go, go home, enjoy what's left of your weekend."

Joyce was going to protest about her dismissal but thought better of it. She realised it would be an argument she would end up losing. She smiled and nodded her head. She was about to leave but paused, hesitating.

"Something on your mind, Joyce?" Johanna inquired.

Joyce shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, out with it, Joyce." Johanna said as she set her pen down and leaned back in her chair.

Joyce walked to stand at Johanna's desk.

"I've heard on the grapevine that Pulgatti is being released." Joyce announced.

Johanna nodded her head slowly, a small smile appearing on her lips. When it came to finding out rumours and other information Joyce was sometimes better than the CIA. It did not surprise Johanna, Joyce seemed to have contacts all over the place. So it was no big surprise at all to learn that Joyce would have heard about Pulgatti.

"I had heard a whisper." Johanna conceded.

"It's a shame you couldn't get all the kudos, Johanna. I mean you did most of the heavy lifting on that case." Joyce frowned.

Joyce had spent a little time helping out Johanna when she had been handling the case, typing up depositions and reports. She had been just as surprised like everyone else when Johanna had suddenly dropped the case.

"I had my reasons, Joyce." Johanna replied evenly, answering Joyce's unasked question. It was the same response Johanna had given when she had been bombarded with questions when she had originally made the announcement about dropping the case.

Johanna had indeed heard a whisper that Joe Pulgatti was going to be released soon but she did not know exactly when. Not that she wanted to know when. That he was being released was enough. It showed to her that the deal she had made was being honoured. She could live with that. She was happy with that.

"The good thing is that he is being released for a crime he did not commit." Johanna said.

"I suppose you're right." Joyce nodded her head.

Joyce started to move toward the door but stopped and looked back to Johanna.

"Wasn't it a tragedy about that young man." Joyce announced.

"What young man?" Johanna asked, casting a frown in the other woman's direction. "I haven't seen a TV or read a newspaper all day." Johanna motioned to the work sitting on her desk.

"That young man they found stabbed to death in an alley in Washington Heights."

Johanna felt a cold shudder of dread pass through her on hearing the words 'alley' and 'Washington Heights'.

"They haven't released his name, but I think they said he was a student at Columbia, and that he worked for some community legal service."

The colour drained from Johanna's face.

"Johanna are you okay?" Joyce asked with some concern as she walked up to the desk.

Johanna recovered from her shock and looked up at her friend. She forced a smile to her face.

"I'm fine." Johanna said.

"Are you sure?" Joyce said, eyeing Johanna carefully.

"I'm sure." Johanna insisted. "No, be off with you, and have a good weekend."

Joyce hesitated some moments as she continued to look at Johanna. Finally she shrugged her shoulders. She turned and headed for the door,

"See you Monday, Johanna."

"See you, Joyce."

XXX

Johanna stared down at the blotter on her desk. The desk lamp had been switched on providing some addition light. She had the phone glued to her ear and with her free hand was massaging her eyes. The moment Joyce had left the office Johanna had reached for her phone and called up a contact of hers in the NYPD to get what information she could on the stabbing. Her contact said he would call her back once he had found out anything. A couple of hours later he had called back.

"And you sure it's Blake?" she asked. "I see...yes...Who's handling the case? Raglan...?"

Johanna frowned at the name and slowly massaged her forehead.

"Yeah, I know him." She sighed. "Have...have his parents been contacted? I see...good. You wouldn't have their phone number any any chance?"

Johanna picked up a pen and quickly scribbled down the number she had been given. She had met Blake's parents when Kate had first started going out with him several years back.

" Thank you very much for that, I appreciate it."

Johanna slowly set the phone down and let out a long sigh. Placing her elbows on the desk Johanna rested her head in her hands.

"Jo?"

Johanna was startled out of her thoughts. She looked up to find Jim standing there. She was surprised to see him standing there in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Jim?"

"We had a dinner date, remember?" Jim said with a knowing smile.

Johanna checked her watched and saw what the time was.

"Oh, sorry, darling." she said.

Jim was well used to his wife letting time get away from her and forgetting about dinner dates with him. The smile on his face faltered and then faded completely when he saw the expression on his wife's face.

"What's happened?" Jim asked as he quickly moved to his wife.

"They found Blake Jackson stabbed to death in an alley in Washington Heights last night." Johanna said, trying to hold back the tears.

Jim's face furrowed with concern. "Isn't that the boy...?"

Johanna nodded her head. "Yeah."

Jim had been aware that his daughter was serious about this boy Blake Jackson. Johanna had said as much to him but he had seen it for himself. He had not seen Katie looking so happy in a long time.

Jim knelt beside Johanna's chair and pulled her into a hug holding her tightly. Johanna hugged him back for some moments. She broke from her husband's embrace and quickly brushed away the tears from her eyes.

"Does Katie know?" Jim asked in a low voice.

Johanna shook her head. "I've only just found out myself.

"I think it might be best if she heard it from you." Jim suggested.

Johanna knew that her husband was right but it was a task she did not want to perform.

"Do the police know who did it?" Jim asked.

"No, they're calling it an act of random gang violence." Johanna said, repeating what her police contact had told her. "They're saying he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jim frowned even more at that and then shook his head.

Johanna too was frowning but it was for a different reason. A random act of gang violence? She found that explanation a little too hard to believe. What she dreaded the most was that she thought she knew who was behind the killing.

Jim rose up and perched himself against the desk. He checked his watch.

"It will be late afternoon over there." he remarked. "I could call her if you like?"

Johanna lifted her head and smiled up at her husband.

"It's okay, I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Johanna reached for her desk phone and picked it up. She glanced up at her husband.

"Katie is going to be devastated." Johanna whispered.

"I know." Jim agreed.

XXX

Kate emerged from her bedroom pulling on the first clean tee shirt she had found in her drawer. It was one of her favourite's, it was the one with a picture of Elektra on it. The search had reminded her that she needed to do her laundry. That was something she would be doing tonight.

She had just returned from a meeting of the _Nebula 9_ club. Meeting might have sound a little to high sounding. It was a gathering of a few people who loved the show sitting in front of a large screen TV to watch episodes of the show. Kate loved the show and had seen every episode, she could even recite all the lines from the show. It was something that she did not talk about to most people outside their little club. Most people could not understand why she liked this show, one or two made fun of her love of this science fiction show. Some of foolhardy had called her a geek to her face.

On returning to her dorm Kate had gone straight and changed out of her Lieutenant Chloe uniform and into a pair of cut off jeans and the tee shirt she had managed to find in her drawer. The uniform was a new one that a friend of hers had made especially for her. Kate loved the uniform the moment she had laid eyes on it and wanted to look after it. She still wore the long braid and makeup though. The braid had taken a little bit of time so she was not all that keen to brush it out just yet. She rather liked the braid.

Her dorm mate Sally was standing in the small alcove that served as a kitchen and was making coffee. Sally was still dressed in her _Nebula 9_ outfit.

"I'd love some coffee, Sally." Kate called out as she collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah, I thought you would." Sally laughed.

It had not taken Sally long to discover that her dorm mate could not survive without coffee. It was one staple in their little kitchen that was always stocked.

Kate rubbed her sore feet. She had been wearing the extra tall high heels to go with the new uniform. She loved wearing high heels, she loved the way it made her look taller, that she could look down on some people. Though she loved high heels they came at a cost, and these high heel shoes were a little more uncomfortable than all her others. She would get used to them, she reminded herself all the time but she was not too sure if she would get used to the sore feet that came with wearing them.

Sally arrived with the coffees, she passed a mug over to Kate, who nodded her thanks. Sally took her seat at the far end of the couch. Kate had switched on the TV and was watching a baseball game that was on. Sally had not been much of a baseball fan but had become one thanks to her boyfriend who was a mad keen Oakland Athletics fan and to her fanatical Yankees dorm mate.

"You know, Becks I thought you were going to sock that Klingon."

"Scared the shit out of him, didn't I?" Kate giggled.

"I'll say." Sally laughed.

The small _Nebula 9_ club was constantly fighting to get a room to hold their meetings. The large contingent of Trekkies on campus always seemed to get the rooms that had been reserved for sci-fi clubs. Today had not been much different only that today there almost had been a fight over the room.

"Well, we had booked the room today." Kate stated. "And no guy in a cheap plastic mask that looks like his forehead is melting is going to push us around."

Kate brought her coffee mug up to her lips and took a sip of the coffee. She recalled the incident that occurred earlier in the day. Her lips curved into a small smile. The Klingon guy was about an inch shorter than her but had tried to bully her and her friends out of the room. Most of her fellow _Nebula 9_ friends were real geeks, intimidated by bullies, hence losing use of the room most of the time. Klingon Guy had been yelling and posturing as if he was a real Klingon. He might have made more an impression if he did not have a squeaky voice.

Kate and her friends had to put up with these Trekkies for some time now and she was growing tired of being pushed around. She was sick and tired of these silly fights about who had booked the room first, and was well over the even sillier fights over whose show was better. She had always liked _Star Trek_ and _Star Trek The Next Generation_ but did not go around disparaging someone else's favourite sci-fi show like some of these Trekkies did.

Today when the same old fight erupted about who had booked the room she had drawn a line in the sand. She was not going to take it any more and today she would be making a stand. When the Klingon guy came storming up to her growing and all threatening she had stood her ground.

As she stared down the squeaky voiced Klingon, Kate felt as if she was channelling her hero, Lieutent Chloe. Lieutenant Chloe would not back down to a pint size Klingon that was for sure. So she stood up to Klingon guy. Even when he had threatened to hit her. She had taken a step towards him and in a clear and calm voice told him the moment he laid a hand on her he would find himself flat on his ass. Without taking her eyes off Klingon guy she had also threatened the guy dressed as Commander Riker who was trying to sneak up on her with the same fate. Both guys had backed off.

Klingon guy almost knocked down his companions to get out of the room. The Trekkies wisely chose to leave the room to the _Nebula _9 people.

The small victory had given her a thrill, a feeling of empowerment. Also, Kate did not mind the adulation and new found respect she received from her fellow geeks. She had allowed a smile of triumph before she told everyone that it was time to watch their favourite show.

"Hey, I hear that the cast of _Nebula 9_ are going to be appearing at Supernovacon this year." Sally announced suddenly.

"Really?" Kate replied, turning away from the TV to look at her dorm mate.

"Yeah. Do you want to go?"

"You have to ask?" Kate could not contain the excitement she suddenly felt.

"Then we're there." Sally declared.

The two girls gave each other high fives. She had always wanted to visit the giant comic book and TV show convention that was held down in San Diego. She and Sally would make a weekend of it. Many of the other guys in their club would also be making the trip Kate had no doubt.

"Did Henry speak to you?" Sally asked.

"No, why?"

Henry Barnett was the president of their little _Nebula 9_ club.

"I think he might like you, Becks." Sally said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Kate asked carefully.

Kate had suspected that Henry might have been interested in her though she had done nothing to show that she reciprocated his feelings.

"Just a feeling I get." Sally grinned. "I think he might have wanted to ask you out."

"Well, Henry didn't speak to me." Kate said. "And besides, it would not have mattered, I already have a boy friend, remember?"

Kate's telephone started ringing. She reached for it and answered it.

"Hey, Mom." Kate said with a bright smile. "How are you?"

The smile quickly vanished as the colour drained from her face. "What? When?..."

XXXXX

_**Once again apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Let me know what**_** you think of it by dropping me a line. Also****_, the next chapter is not very far away, it's been completed and is only being edited at the moment. So stay tune for that one._**

_**Con **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kate Beckett drew up to the traffic lights. She stared out the window at the passing parade of people as they crossed the street. Her eyes scrutinising the business men with their brief cases, ladies with their shopping bags, pre-Christmas shoppers, people of all ages, shapes and sizes. A regular collection of people. She hardly expected to spot a known criminal who was on some wanted list but you did not spot them unless you watched out for them. That was why she made it a point to check the BOLOs before jumping in the police cruiser at the start of shift.

She had recently come out of probation. It had been a proud moment for her just as it had been a proud moment for her when she had graduated from the Police Academy but she had not only graduated she had graduated in the top ten of her class. Some of her classmates had joked that they better watch out because Beckett was destined to become Commissioner one of these days. Kate took the jokes with good nature. All she wanted to be was the best cop she could be.

Her gloved hands were tapping silently on the steering wheel, a tune that only she had recently heard on the radio and it had stuck in her head and now found herself tapping out the beat.

She was grateful she had remembered her gloves today. Yesterday she had forgotten them and her hands had all but been frozen. Took her almost forever to get them thawed. It did not help that the heater in the cruiser was not working properly. And it also did not help having her partner making jokes about her frozen hands. Thankfully today she was rugged up against the December cold. Today she had not forgotten her gloves or the extra thick woollen socks.

She heard a grunt from her partner.

"Take the next right, and head back to the precinct, Kid." Sergeant Mike Royce announced, without looking up from the notes he was making in his notebook.

Kate cast a glance in the direction of her partner. Royce had been assigned to her as her Training Officer after she had been assigned to the precinct. Kate had come to realise that Royce was a good teacher, though he would say that she was a good student, easy to teach. At the academy all they were taught was how to do paperwork or so it seemed to her but Royce, he had shown her how to be a cop. He had taught her the skills to survive on the streets, he had taught her how to be a good cop. For that she would always be grateful to him, even if he took the mickey every now and then.

Kate had been both surprised and pleased find at the end of her probation Royce remained her partner. He had told her that he preferred being her partner rather than break in another rookie. He had been a Training Officer for a couple of years and that was enough time as a T.O. Kate could see that they made a good team. Their arrest record was pretty good amongst the uniforms at the precinct.

The other reason Kate liked having Royce as her partner was because somewhere along the way she had gotten a crush on him. She had not acted on it and doubted she ever would. After all the man was almost as old as her father. The age difference did not bother her at all that much but she could picture the scene if she showed up at her parents apartment with Royce in tow and announcing that he was more than a partner. Her mother would be surprised but would probably accept it but her father would hit the roof. Kate quickly put aside such thoughts.

They had just come from an attempted shoplifting. Royce was making notes for the report they would be filing at the end of shift. At this time of the year they got many calls concerning shoplifting. On this occasion the suspects had fled from the shop and had vanished into vast polyglot that was New York. Sooner or later they would get caught, that was what Royce had said after they had left the shop.

Kate glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "We still have half an hour before end of shift, Royce."

Their shift had started at 7am but Kate's day had started well before Dawn. She had gotten up and had run several miles like she did ever second morning or had gone to the gym. Keeping fit was important. No one was more eager for the end of shift to come around than Kate. Tonight was the night she went to her parents for dinner. She did that at least once a week and some times a little more. She knew more than likely her mother would grill her about her love life and she would tell her mother that it was none of her business.

Kate was thankful she and her partner were working the second watch, it was not nine to five but it was pretty close. She hated having to work the first watch, the 11pm to 7am shift but as patrol cops they did what shifts they were given by the patrol commander.

"Still eager to catch bad guys, eh?" There was a gravelly chuckle in his voice.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze to the front toward the lights that seemed to be refusing to change green.

"There'll be more bad guys for you to catch tomorrow, Kid."

"And we have half an hour left to catch us some bad guys." Kate pointed out. She may have wanted the shift to end but she still wanted to be out for the remaining thirty minutes before the end of their shift.

Royce laughed as he shook his head.

"Why are you so eager to return to the house?" Kate asked. She glanced across to Royce. "You got yourself a hot date or something?"

"Never you mind, Kid." Royce replied with a laugh.

Kate had hated being called 'Kid'. Well at first she did but she had grown used to Royce calling her that. Truth be told she was just a kid compared to him. He never meant it as a put down like some veteran cops. It had not taken her long to realise that it was a term of endearment when Royce said it.

"I would have thought you'd be eager to get back to the house, Kid." Royce said.

"Oh, why's that?"

"I would have thought you'd be eager to go down to Records again and do some more digging in that case."

Kate blanched. She turned to look at her partner, trying desperately not to let anything show on her face.

"What are you talking about, Royce?"

"Come on, Kid." Royce replied. He paused in writing in his note book and looked up at Kate. "This is me you're talking to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate said quickly, a little too quickly.

Royce let out another gravelly chuckle.

"Kid, I know all about you going down to Records after your shift is finished and looking at that case file." Royce informed her. "I know you sweet talked Simpkins into turning a blind eye while you go through that file."

Kate was shocked at the news. She thought she had been able to get away with what she had been doing. She had never mentioned it to anyone and went to great lengths to keep it secret. She knew full well she was not authorised to go through that particular file and if she got caught she would end up in trouble.

"Did Simpkins tell you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, we rode together a few years back before he ended up on permanent desk duty after he got shot." Royce explained. "He was a little worried about you, so he mentioned it to me."

Kate winced at. She turned her attention to the front and saw that the lights had changed to green. Slowly she crossed the intersection.

"So what are you going to do about it, Royce?" Kate asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing. Other than to tell you to be careful, Kid."

Kate shot a glance in her partner's direction. She was surprised by his response. In all honesty she had been expecting a long lecture from him about accessing files without authorisation.

"I know the case is important to you, it's personal. I get that." Royce continued. "We all got cases like that. The ones we can't solve. Most of us can let it go, so to speak, but I understand what you're doing."

They came to another set of traffic lights. Once more Kate studied the people as they crossed with the lights.

"So is that what you're doing after shift?" Royce asked.

"Actually, no." Kate shook her head.

The only time she ever went down to Records was when Simpkins was on duty. He was not on duty this week, he was away on leave for a few days.

"Dinner at my parents, tonight." Kate added.

"Ah, nice home cooked meal, eh?" Royce chuckled.

"Hey, you want to come?" Kate asked, silently thankful that the subject of unauthorised access to the files in Records had been dropped. "I'm sure Mom would love to see you again."

"Sorry, Kid, can't make it tonight."

"So you do have a hot date tonight." Kate declared with a smirk. Looking across she saw Royce had a tight lipped smile on his face. "Hey, it's not that biker chick from Yonkers is it?"

"What?" Royce spluttered.

"You know the one who told the judge, you complete her." Kate teased and then laughed.

"Just remember Kid, I still haven't paid you back for offering me up to her as man bait."

Kate laughed even harder at the memory.

The dispatch radio crackled into life advising of a missing child at a nearby shopping mall. Kate stiffened a little. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she looked across to her partner. The smile on Royce's face had faded. He let out a low growl.

"Do we respond?" Kate asked, looking over. "It's only a couple of blocks away."

Royce saw the look on Kate's face. He knew that he would not hear the end of it if they passed on the call. Whatever plans he might have had at the end of shift had just been thrown out the window.

"I'll call it in, Kid." He announced.

Kate gave a curt nod of her head and suppressed the smile that threatened to break across her face. She switched on the lights and siren of the patrol car and made sure that the cars had stopped to give her right of way before she planted her foot on the accelerator and sped off down the street.

Kate weaved through the traffic with practised ease. At the Police Academy she had passed the advanced driving course in the top five. She had always loved driving fast but she was never reckless. Royce trusted her driving skills enough to let her drive most of the time. She liked driving them.

Kate and her partner approached the menswear store on the second floor of the mall where the report had originated to find a posse of store security guards standing around the front of the store. Standing in the middle of the group of guards was a tall man with light brown hair dressed in a well cut trench coat. He was waving his arms frantically. One of the security guards was trying to calm him down and not doing a good job of it. The tall man was getting more agitated with each passing moment.

"I'll organise the search parties and you take care of the father." Royce said in a low voice to Kate as they approached the store.

"Why do I have to do the hand holding?" Kate complained.

"Because a pretty face will help sooth the frantic father's fears." Royce pointed out, nodding in the direction of the missing child's father.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. At any other time she might have protested but she kept those thoughts to herself. The over riding thought was there was a missing child and finding the child took priority over whatever feelings she might have. Though she hated to admit it but Royce had a point.

"What do you mean, you've searched there already?" The tall man said, "Go search again. What are you all standing around here for? Go look for her?...I'll go look for her for again."

On reaching the group, the tall man turned around. Kate was taken aback when she recognised who the frantic father was. It was Richard Castle, the author. Castle saw the two police officers and a look of relief briefly appeared on his worry streaked face.

"Sir, I'm officer Royce and this is my partner..." Royce started saying.

"Kate?" Castle said, looking at Kate, remembering her.

"Mr Castle." Kate replied unable to hide the surprise that author had remembered her.

Royce cast a surprised look at his partner.

"We've met once before." Kate explained.

"Alexis is missing." Castle said hurriedly. "We have to find her...she could be anywhere...I have to find her."

Kate could see that Castle was going from frantic to full panic mode. She stepped up to him and placed a straining, comforting hand on his arm.

"We're going to find her." Kate said in a firm and confident voice.

Blue desperate eyes looked at confident hazel green eyes. He held her gaze for some moments. Some of the fears that were on display on the author's face lessened a little.

"What was she wearing?" Kate asked.

"Huh?"

"What was Alexis wearing? Description?"

Castle paused and forced himself to concentrate a moment. He looked at Kate.

"She was wearing a cerise quilted coat..."

"Cerise?" Royce queried, looking confused.

"A moderate shade of red." Kate explained before turning back to Castle. "Go on."

"A pink skirt, white stockings with the Sesame Street characters, white woollen gloves and a matching beanie."

Kate was impressed with the man's recall, despite the panic and worry that was churning inside of him.

"Right." Royce announced as he finished making notes in his pad. He looked around at the security guards. He also saw another pair of uniforms had shown up. He nodded to the new arrivals. His gaze fell to the pair of security guards standing next to him.

"You and you, with me." He ordered. Then he pointed to another pair of guards. "You and you, go with Officer Brighton, the rest of you split up into pairs, I want one pair to search the ground floor, and another pair to search the floor above this one."

Once Royce got nods from the security guards he turned his attention to the other uniformed officer.

"Mavros, go to the mall manager's office and go over the videos for the past hour."

"Got it, Serge." Officer Mavros replied.

"Let's go people." Royce barked.

"I want to go with them." Castle pleaded.

"It's best if you stay here with me, Mr Castle." Kate said, again putting a straining hand on his arm again.

"It's my daughter. I can't stand around doing nothing. I have to go look for her."

Kate felt for him. She remembered the cute as a button little girl that she had met at the book signing over a year ago. She drew him towards the menswear store and motioned him to sit down. Castle slumped down in a chair close the the entrance. He ran his hands over his face, desperately hoping that he could wake up from this terrible nightmare he was experiencing.

"We are going to find her, Mr Castle." Kate told him gently.

"What...what if someone took her?" Castle said, his face paling, shuddering at the thought. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh God" He muttered forlornly.

"Mr Castle, we are going to find her."

Castle did not hear her assurances, he continued to mutter to himself, blaming himself for one single momentary lapse. Kate placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze.

"We finished some Christmas shopping and we headed over to the food court to get something to eat." Castle explained. "We both gorged ourselves on ice cream sundaes." Castle let out a humourless laugh. Kate offered him a sympathetic smile.

"What did you do after that?"

"We started heading out to go home." Castle said. "As we were walking past this store, I noticed some fedoras on display."

Kate nodded. Castle smiled humourlessly.

"I've been invited to a New Year's Eve party which has a 1940s theme and I'm thinking of going as Sam Spade. I saw these hats so I decided to try some of them on."

Castle let out a long sigh as he re-lived the scene in his head.

"I was trying on this charcoal fedora when I turned around to get Alexis's opinion and...she...was gone."

Kate saw the stricken look on the man's face. He was very close to tears.

"It's going to be all right, Mr Castle." She assured him.

The look on Castle's face told her that he wanted to believe her, wanted to cling to that small morsel of hope that she was offering him but yet could not. He was a writer with a very fertile imagination and what his imagination was conjuring right now was scarring him.

A thought suddenly came to Kate.

"Come on, Mr Castle." She said reaching for his arm and hauling him to his feet.

"What? Where are we going?" Castle said as he got to his feet.

Kate led Castle into the store and made their way over to where the hats were on display.

"I don't think she has gone far." Kate informed him confidently.

Hope began to flicker on Castle's face.

"How can you be sure?" Castle asked.

"She's had her fill of ice cream sundae, and she's probably a little tired from the shopping expedition." Kate reasoned aloud. "How long had you been shopping?"

"Two hours...maybe three." Castle supplied.

Kate nodded her head in understanding.

Kate looked to her left and then to her right studying the layout of the store. To her right a short distance away was the area where the winter coats were on display. Grabbing hold of Castle's hand she led him towards the winter coats. Castle followed her willingly.

Kate released Castle's hand and then crouched down and peered beneath the rack of coats. A smile broke across her face on seeing the bundle of red curled up and fast asleep.

"There you are, little one." Kate said in a gentle voice.

"Alexis?" Castle exclaimed.

Kate rose to her feet and carefully pulled the rack out of the way. Castle moved in and scooped the sleeping little girl into his arms, hugging her tightly to him.

"Alexis." He said tearfully as he kissed her. The girl murmured a protest at being woken up.

Kate smiled upon the father daughter reunion and slowly stepped away. She reached for her radio.

"Royce, I found her." Kate announced. "She's all right. She was in the menswear store, asleep."

"Good work, Kid." Royce's gravelly voice crackling through the microphone.

Kate looked back to find Castle still hugging his sleepy daughter like a drowning man clutching to a life preserver. He looked over Kate and shot her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Kate. Thank you."

"I'm glad that we found her, safe and sound." Kate replied, smiling.

XXX

Kate unlocked the front door and entered the apartment. Though she had been living on her own for the past few years, had her own apartment, her parent's place was still home for her and would always be. She still had her own key to the place. Well, she had never given her key back. Placing her bag on the side table in the hallway Kate headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Kate announced as she walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm late.

Johanna was standing by the stove stirring a large saucepan. At the sound of her daughter Johanna turned around and smiled. Kate walked over to her mother and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello dear." Johanna replied.

Kate went straight for the open bottle of wine that sat on the counter. She found herself a glass and poured herself some wine and then refilled her mother's near empty glass. She picked up both glasses and walked over to her mother handing over her mother's glass.

"It's just you and me tonight, darling."

"Oh, where's Dad?" Kate inquired.

"Some minor crisis on the case he's working on."

Kate nodded her head but could not keep the smirk from her face. Having both parents as lawyers she had been well used to having one or the other working back late now and then when preparing a case for trial. When it came to her father's cases the crises were always minor that her father blew all out of proportion or so her mother claimed, but any crisis in any of her mother's cases were always of major magnitude. Kate took a sip of her wine and tried to hide her smile.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?"

"Nothing fancy just spaghetti and meat sauce."

"Sounds good."

Kate saw that her mother had not put the spaghetti on yet. She took another sip of her wine before setting aside the glass and walked over to a cupboard and took out a pot. She would cook the spaghetti she decided.

"I'll take care of the spaghetti, dear." Johanna said. "You make the salad and the garlic bread."

"Sounds like a plan, Mom."

XXX

Kate leaned back in her chair surveying the empty plates on the table after their meal. She was feeling like she was ready to explode. Her mother always overfed her, not that she was complaining.

She was silently grateful there weren't too many plates to be washed up. She reached for her wine glass and finished what remained of the wine in her glass.

"Would you like some more wine?" Johanna offered.

Kate held up her free hand. They had gone through two and a half bottles of wine already, a personal best for both of them. Though Kate may have been in the mood to continue drinking she could not.

"I have to work tomorrow, Mom."

"You could stay the night." Johanna suggested.

The thought did appeal to Kate but after a moment's consideration she shook her head. Her own apartment was closer to the precinct than her parents. It would take too long to get to work in the morning.

"How about some coffee before you go then?" Johanna offered.

"I wouldn't say no to that." Kate smiled.

Johanna rose to he feet and walked over to the coffee pot that was simmering on the hotplate.

"So, did you have a good day at work, Katie?"

"It was okay." Kate replied. "A couple of B&Es and a shoplifting case."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

"It wasn't."

Johanna picked up the two coffee mugs and brought them to the table. She noticed the big smile on her daughter's face. She passed Kate's coffee before she sat down in her chair.

"So why the smile?" Johanna questioned.

"Just before the end of shift we got a case of a missing child."

Johanna regarded her daughter carefully. A report of a missing child would not elicit such a smile from her daughter.

"You found the child, I gather?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

Johanna nodded her head too relieved to hear that the missing child had been found. She looked over to Kate, watching her take a sip of her coffee. The smile on her daughter's face deepened. There was something Kate was not telling her she surmised.

"Oh, and I ran into your secret boyfriend." Kate added.

"What?"

"Not what, mom, who."

"I mean, what are you talking about?"

"Your favourite author, remember?" Kate resumed. "The one you go all fan girl over."

"I do not go all fan girl over him." Johanna shot back feigning outrage.

"Oh, really?" Kate smiled. "Have you forgotten that book signing not all that long ago?"

"I will concede I might have been a little enthusiastic."

"Over enthusiastic you mean?" Kate laughed.

Johanna picked up her coffee mug and brought it up to her lips. She took a little sip of the coffee. Her eyes were focused on her daughter sitting across the table. Johanna recalled the episode at the book signing at that book store. A small smile crossed her face.

"If memory serves correctly, I seem to recall he appeared to be quite taken with you." Johanna said slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate replied hurried.

Johanna's amusement deepened at seeing her daughter's cheeks start to colour a dark shade of pink. Johanna almost laughed at the sight of Kate trying everything to avoid her gaze.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Nope, no idea at all." Kate said with a firm shake of her head.

"Uh-huh."

Johanna took another sip of her coffee and then set it down on the table. She had teased her daughter enough for the moment.

"So, you met Richard Castle today?" Johanna said in an even tone of voice.

"It was his daughter who had gone missing." Kate explained as she looked up from staring at her coffee mug.

"Oh it must have been awful for him?" Johanna exclaimed.

Kate nodded her head in agreement.

As a parent Johanna could well understand the fears that must have gone through Castle's head and heart at finding his daughter had gone missing. Johanna had experience moments like that herself when a very young Kate had gone wondering off. There had never been a need to call in the police but those few minutes Kate had been missing had been the most terrifying she had ever experienced.

"Yeah." Kate nodded her head before she told her mother what happened at the shopping mall.

"But how did you know to look behind the coat rack?" Johanna asked curiously, after Kate had finished her story. Kate smiled back at her mother.

"Remember when I was four?" Kate prompted.

Johanna slowly nodded her head in understanding as she recalled to mind that day she had gone shopping down at the mall with Kate in tow. She had lost Kate when she was trying some dresses. She had panicked at the thought of her lost child. Thankfully a shop assistant was able to point out that little Katie had crashed out on a nearby couch.

"It's something a mother doesn't forget." Johanna said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Kate replied. "I seem to remember that you would hover near my bed late at night for a few days after that."

Johanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You remember that?" She said. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was pretending."

"Oh."

Johanna took a sip of her coffee trying to put away those unpleasant memories.

"So did you get his telephone number at least?" Johanna asked suddenly. She felt it was time to return to teasing.

"Whose?"

"You know who." Johanna said pointedly.

Kate glanced at her watch and saw the time. Immediately she started to get to her feet.

"I have to get going, Mom." Kate said apologetically.

"You haven't answered my question."

"You can get his phone number yourself, Mom." Kate said. "I'm not going to help you with your illicit liaisons."

"I wasn't talking about me, dear." Johanna grinned. "I'm perfectly happy with the man I've got."

Kate shot a glare in the direction of her mother. Johanna smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at her daughter.

"I mean he could not be any worse than some of the dates you've been on lately."

"Mom!"

"It's true, isn't?"

"I don't know why I bother talking to you about such things?" Kate said with a regretful shake of her head.

"Because I'm your mother, dear."

Though she hid her concerns behind humour Johanna was concerned about her daughter's love life. The last couple of dates Kate had been on had turned out disastrous or so Kate had said and that worried her. She would not have been doing the job of a good parent if she did not worry about her child. Johanna wanted to see her daughter happy.

Kate started to gather up the empty plates.

"Don't worry about the dishes, Katie." Johanna said. "I'll take care of them."

"I promised I would do them."

"Leave them, it's okay."

Kate set the plates back down on the table. She did not want to have an argument with her mother over doing the dishes.

"So, did you get his phone number?" Johanna threw out.

"Mom!"

"You know I will keep asking until I get an answer." Johanna warned. "I could even ask you at the most inopportune moments."

"You are becoming insufferable, Mother." Kate huffed.

"It's part of my charm, dear." Johanna beamed.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. She came around the table and leaned down giving her mother a kiss.

"Would you like me to get it for you?" Johanna offered. "It wouldn't be any trouble, you know?"

"Ugh! Enough already!"

"Alright, we'll adjourn the matter for another time."

"Like, never."

"We'll see." Johanna said with a cryptic smile.

Kate kissed her mother goodbye one more time and started to leave the room.

"You coming on Saturday?" Johanna called out.

"Yeah." Kate replied. "I've got the day off."

"What about Christmas?" Johanna asked.

"Sorry, I'm working then." Kate said apologetically. "Being the newbie and all, I was volunteered."

"I understand, darling."

Johanna was a little disappointed that her daughter would not be here for Christmas but she understood the reasons.

"We'll save you some Christmas lunch then."

"That would be nice, Mom."

"But you will be here Saturday?"

"I said I would be."

"Excellent. We can go shopping and then come home and make dinner."

"Works for me." Kate agreed.

"We can discuss this other matter then."

"Mom!" Kate all but screamed as she walked out of the kitchen.

XXX

Kate came rushing into the break room, hurriedly doing up the final buttons on her uniform. She had slept in a little longer than she had intended and had to forego her workout in the gym otherwise she would have been late for roll call. She had enough time for a cup of coffee before roll call.

The break room was festooned with Christmas decorations on the walls and on the ceiling. A large decorated Christmas tree stood in a corner. Kate had helped out with the decorating the previous weekend when a few off duty uniforms had come in and dress up the place.

Kate found a few of her uniformed colleagues ransacking a large delivery of doughnuts that had been placed on one of the tables in the middle of the room. Her partner in particular was enthusiastically attacking a jam doughnut.

"Someone's birthday?" Kate inquired as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Nope." Royce replied with a mouthful of jam doughnut.

"Where did these come from?" Kate motioned at the rapidly dwindling doughnuts.

"From a grateful citizen." Royce said, still chewing.

Kate gave her partner a quizzical look before she turned and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"And those are for you." Royce pointed with his half eaten doughnut in the direction of a large bouquet of flowers that sat on another table.

Kate put down her cup and moved over to the table. She stared at the impressive display of winter flowers. She reached out and plucked the card that nestled in the middle of the bouquet. Opening it she smiled at the inscription.

_A small token of thanks from a very grateful and relieved father. RC_

_P.S. Enjoy the year's supply of doughnuts._

XXX

_**There you go, another chapter to our story. Let me know what you thought of it by dropping me a line. I look forward to reading it.**_

_**Con **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kate Beckett drew up to the pavement and turned off the engine of the police cruiser. She looked out the window over to the corner shop where the robbery call had come from. It was not exactly a corner shop more a convenience store open twenty-four seven, a franchise of a large multi-national company.

Kate was just old enough to remember the old corner shop when it was a mom and pop operation. There had been one just down the street from her parents' apartment. A wistful smile rose to her face as she recalled the memory of the Andropoulos's, the Greek couple who ran the store. It was like an unofficial community centre and a source of friendly information and the occasional piece of juicy gossip. The Andropoulos' had run the store well into their old age. Kate remembered that the store had closed down not long after she had started high school when the old couple could no longer run it.

"This is the place, Kid." Royce announced as he got out of the cruiser.

Kate shook off her childhood memories and started moving. She grabbed her hat from the dashboard and got out of the car. She put on her hat and formed up beside her partner. She noticed that her partner did not wear his hat when he did not have to. Out of habit her right hand went to her holster and quickly checked that she had easy access to the weapon should she needed it. She doubted there would be a call for her to draw the weapon but it had been drummed into her to always be ready. Better to be safe than sorry, Royce always told her.

The window of the corner store was covered in posters advertising special offers to be found inside. Some of the posters were rather old and had nobody had bothered to replace them. Below the window were several newspaper posters whose bold headlines shouted that day's biggest story.

"You haven't told me what you're doing on Saturday, Kid." Royce said.

Royce had asked her that question an hour or so ago but she did not have the time to give him an answer because they had to respond to a traffic accident. She had forgotten about the question until Royce had raised it again.

"Why do you want to know?" Kate asked, casting a quizzical look in her partner's direction.

"I'm having a little gathering at my place Saturday, thought you might want to come."

"It's bad enough I have to put up with you five days a week, at all hours, now you want me to come over for a party at your place?" Kate joked.

"If you're not doing anything, Kid."

Kate had been to a couple of parties at Royce's place but those gatherings had consisted mainly of other cops and involved a fair bit of drinking and a lot of shop talk.

"If I've got nothing on, I might stop by." Kate said, non committedly.

"Fair enough, Kid."

Royce reached the front door, he pulled it open and entered. Kate followed him in. The store was small comprising of three aisles that were crammed with all sorts of goods. On on wall there was a long drinks fridge. On the other side of the store there ran a long freezer unit under the window.

Their attention was immediately drawn to the sound of two men arguing. The two men were standing at the front counter. There was a pot bellied man aged in his mid fifties with rapidly greying hair who was dressed in a pale blue shirt and black trousers. The other man was younger, taller and thinner. He was in his early twenties and was wearing a shirt in the colours of the franchise company. Both men were recent arrivals from the Indian sub continent. The level of the arguing was rapidly rising.

Royce glanced at Kate and shook his head. Kate replied with a shrug of her shoulders. They were well used to finding people arguing. There did not seem to be a day go by where they weren't called upon to break up some argument or another. As per usual it would be up to them to break this argument as well.

The two cops walked down the middle aisle and approached the two men. The two men continued to shout at each other oblivious to the presence of the two cops. The shouting was punctuated with wild hand gesticulation from both men.

"Alright! Knock it off!" Royce shouted.

The two men stopped arguing, startled by the parade ground shout from Royce.

"There was a call of a robbery here?" Royce said once he had the men's attention.

"Yes, yes, sir." The older man said breaking into a smile, his head bobbed up and down. "We were robbed, sir."

Royce pulled out his notebook and flipped it to a fresh page.

"And you are?" Royce asked.

"My name is Sanjay Patel, sir, owner of this establishment."

Royce turned to look at the younger man and pointed his pen at him. "And your name?"

"Vinhod Dravid." the younger man supplied.

Royce nodded his head and wrote down the names in his notebook.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"We were robbed sir." Patel repeated.

"I understand that." Royce said. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was taking the excess cash out of the register." Dravid said. He motioned with his hand to the cash register behind the front counter. "I put the money on the counter so I could count it and take it to the safe in the back."

"If I have told you once, Vinhod, I have told you thousands of times not to do it when there are customers." Patel interjected angrily.

"When I started doing it there was no one in the store!" Dravid shot back.

Royce held up his hand and managed to stop the two men from resuming their argument.

"Okay, you took the cash from the register and placed it on the counter." Royce said.

"That is correct, sir."

"Then what happened?"

Dravid said that a man came into the store and walked up to the counter. When Dravid had his back turned the man scooped up the money and ran out of the store.

Kate half listened to the younger man give his story. Her attention was drawn to the thick plastic screen that covered the front counter. It was the kind many banks and other convenience stores had. There was a small open half circle at the bottom were money could be passed through. Her eyes then moved to look at the young man named Dravid. There seemed to be a square bulge in the his trouser pocket.

"Can you describe the person who took the money?" Royce asked.

Dravid was thoughtful for a couple of moments, his face scrunched up as if he was thinking.

"He was tall." He said finally.

"Young or old?"

"Young, I think."

"Can you give me a description? Did you look at his face?"

Dravid shook his head.

"He had a hoodie on, sir, covered his whole face." He explained. "It happened very fast."

Kate's attention had turned back to the perspex screen.

"Mr Patel, have you been robbed before?" Kate asked, interrupting Royce's questioning of the younger man.

"Yes, yes." Patel replied nodding his head. "I was robbed a couple of times last year."

"Is that why you put that screen in?"

"That is correct, my insurance company insisted on it." Patel said.

Kate then pointed up to the video camera in the ceiling that was directed at the counter. She had spotted it when she had first entered the store and had scoped the place.

"Does that camera work, Mr Patel?"

"I'm afraid not." Patel informed her. "It's hasn't worked for a day or two, I am waiting for some one to come and fix it."

"And where were you when this robbery took place, Mr Patel?"

"I was at the back, doing a stock take."

Kate nodded her head in understanding and fell into silence. She looked at the screen again.

"How much money was taken?" Royce asked, picking up where his partner had left off.

"Three maybe four hundred dollars." Patel reported.

Royce looked over to Dravid. The younger man nodded his head in confirmation.

Leaving Royce to continue with the questioning Kate moved from the front of the counter and made her way to the door that led into the sealed off area behind the counter. She walked over to the open cash register and peered into it. There was a few small bills still in the register. Looking up she saw Royce casting a glance in her direction. She shot him a small grin. He gave her an imperceptible nod of his head.

Reaching in to the cash register Kate took out the remaining bills and then placed them on the counter just in front of the semi-circular access hole in the screen.

"What colour was this hoodie that the guy was wearing, Mr Dravid?" Royce asked.

"Grey, I think." Dravid replied.

"Did it have a brand name on it?"

"I don't know, sir." Dravid said. "It happened so fast, I'm afraid to say."

"Mr Dravid." Kate said.

All three men looked at Kate standing behind the screen.

"You said that the perp reached through this hole and grabbed the money, is that correct?"

"Yes." Dravid nodded his head. "That is correct, ma'am."

"Could you show me exactly how he did it?"

Royce shot his partner a quizzical look. Kate nodded her head slight in Dravid's direction.

Kate turned her attention to Dravid and saw the younger man hesitate slightly. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded her head. Dravid shrugged his shoulders and reached out with his right hand. He laid it flat on the counter and pushed it through the hole in the screen. He closed his hand around the bills that Kate had placed on the counter.

"Okay." Kate said. "Now withdraw your hand, Mr Dravid."

Dravid tried to withdraw his hand through the hole but found that he could not pull out his hand. A concerned look appeared on his face as he tried again with the same result. He could not pull his hand out while he clutched the money.

"There was no man in a hoodie, was there, Mr Dravid?" Kate said.

"Yes, yes there was."

"It was you who took the money."

"No, no, no..."

Royce had quickly put away his note book when he had seen his partner silently indicate that it Dravid who had taken the money. He saw that Dravid could not remove his hand and now understood what Kate had been getting at.

He moved quickly, grabbing Dravid and turning him to face the screen. A moment later he had Dravid in handcuffs.

"You are under arrest for theft, Mr Dravid." Royce announced.

Royce quickly patted down Dravid and found the stolen money in the man's trouser pocket.

XXX

"How did you know it was Dravid, Kid?"

Kate was seated at the desk she shared with Royce. It had pretty much had become her desk as she had marked it as her own by decorating it with a couple of elephant figurines. Royce was okay with that. He had told her when he had been assigned as her TO that he was not much one for sitting behind a desk doing paperwork.

On their return to the precinct with the prisoner Royce had him processed while Kate headed off to start writing up the arrest report. She was in the middle of writing the report when Royce stopped by the desk. Kate looked up at her partner to find him leaning against the desk.

"How did you know it was him?" Royce repeated.

Kate reached for mug of coffee and took a sip. She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come on, Kid, spill." Royce demanded.

"There was a large square bulge in his pocket." Kate informed him with a small smile on her face.

Royce nodded his head slowly. "Okay."

"Plus the hole in the screen was too small as you saw." Kate added.

Royce nodded his head. His face creased into a smile. There was little doubt that he was impressed with his junior partner.

"Good work, Kid."

"Thanks, Royce."

"And just for that, you can do the interview Dravid."

"Gee thanks, Royce."

"Don't mention it." Royce chuckled. "Besides, I have to be somewhere."

"You got something more important than helping your partner?"

"You can handle this, no sweat, Kid." Royce assured her. "And yeah, I have to be somewhere."

"Care to disclose?" Kate asked.

"Not at this time, Officer Beckett."

Kate watched as her partner left the room heading for the change rooms. This would not be the first time Royce had left to her conduct an interrogation with a suspect on her own. He was confident enough in her abilities to leave her to conduct the interview without him to sit in on the interrogation. Kate could not help but wonder what was so important that Royce had to leave before the end of the shift. After a few moments Kate shook her head and concentrated on getting ready for her interrogation of Vinhod Dravid.

XXX

Captain Roy Montgomery let out a long, loud sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He lifted his left hand and checked the time on his watch. He frowned at seeing what time it was. It was late. What was worse was that he would not be leaving his office any time soon. He was thankful he had remembered to call his wife earlier to let her know that he would be home late. He was grateful to his wife who understood the pressures a reasonably new precinct captain faced. She had married a cop so she knew what that involved and if she had not at the start, she definitely knew it now. All the same Montgomery would have preferred to be home in the bosom of his family rather than sitting in his office late at night working on a report that had to be finished by the morning.

Montgomery rubbed at his tired eyes. He stared at the computer screen and waited for his eyes to refocus once again. His desk was strewn with files and reports, all containing information that had to be incorporated into the report he was writing up on the computer.

Montgomery knew that when he had been given command of the Twelfth Precinct it would involve at lot of administrative work, compiling budgets, trying to save money where ever savings could be found without reducing the service provided to the people of New York City. Pushing paper left, right and centre. Then there were the constant meetings, budget meetings, local community meetings, meetings with his fellow captains, Comstat meetings, meetings with the powerful and political elite, networking, this, that and everything else. He had known that it would have been time consuming but he had not realised how much time it actually took up. It meant he missed out on a lot of special family moments. There were times when he wished he was still a homicide detective catching bad guys. This was one of those times.

Rubbing his eyes again, Montgomery shook off his lethargy and morose feelings. He had promised himself to be the best police officer he could be, and now that he was a captain that promised had been changed. He would try to be the best captain he could be and if part of that task was to complete reports for his superiors then so be it.

He reached for his coffee mug and finished off the stone cold coffee. He had to finish the report and finish the report he would do. He was about to set the empty mug on the desk when he considered getting up and getting himself another cup but after a moment he set the mug down. He could wait until he got another coffee.

Returning to the report he was writing Montgomery started searching through the files sitting on his desk. He went through each one, checking it before setting it aside. The file he needed, the one containing the information required for the report was not there. Montgomery sat back in his chair and gave the matter some thought. He realised he must have left it downstairs in Archives.

There was nothing for it, Montgomery realised. He had to go down to Archives to find that particular file. Making a face Montgomery rose to his feet and walked out of his office. The Homicide bullpen was quiet. There were empty desks from one end of the bullpen to the other. The detectives had gone home for the night. As he headed for the elevator he passed several murder boards bulging with information about ongoing investigations.

Montgomery was rather proud of the team of detectives that made up the Homicide squad here at the 12th. They were good people, with a good clearance rate but it could better as he never failed to tell them.

Montgomery made it a point to keep informed about the progress of investigations. He also made sure to keep tabs on the progress of ongoing investigations undertaken by the other divisions within the precinct. He liked to be kept informed and made sure that he was. Every now and then he would wander through his precinct to show the flag, so to speak, and also to show the people that he led he was not some desk bound pencil pusher.

He could have had his office located in any part of the building but he preferred to have it here on the fourth floor in the Homicide squad. Once a homicide cop, always a homicide cop, he liked to remind himself.

Montgomery reached the elevator and pressed the call button. He stepped back and waited for the car to arrive. If he ever got the money he would improve the elevator, that was on his to do list. One of countless items that needed attention not to mention money.

XXX

Kate heard the ding of the elevator's arrival down in the basement. The sound startled her. She was sitting at a small reading desk, a file was spread open in front of her, an open banker's box sat to one side of the desk. A light suspended over the desk was the only illumination. The rest of the Archives was in darkness.

Kate had been down here for the past couple of hours. She had finished interviewing Dravid and then had him charged with theft and processed and on his way to the Tombs. With her shift over Kate had not gone to change and head home, instead she had made her way down to Archives to take another look at the case she had been studying ever since she had found the file down here not long after she had been transferred to the precinct. She had practically memorised the file but still she came down to go over it in the hope that she would find something new, something that she might have missed the last time she had gone through the file, something that might lead her to a killer.

Tonight when she had come down to Archives, she had expected to find Simpkins behind his desk. She was surprised to find that Simpkins was not sitting at the desk but another man, Yannovich. Kate was ready to turn around and head out but Yannovich had called her back. He told her that Simpkins had filled him in on the arrangement they had. Kate was relieved when Yannovich told her to go ahead. Kate thanked the man.

Yannovich had closed up about an hour ago. He had stopped by her reading desk to tell her he was heading out and for Kate to make sure that she locked up when she left otherwise they would both would get into trouble. Kate promised that she would.

Kate strained her ears after hearing the sound of the elevator bell, trying to listen to any further sound. After some moments there was no further sound so she relaxed thinking that the elevator had come down to the basement in error, someone had pressed the wrong button. Kate turned her attention back to the file.

Montgomery emerged from the elevator and approached the door that led into the Archives. He found the door locked. He was not surprised to discover the door was locked. He had been expecting that. It was too late in the evening for the new custodian of the Archives to be still on duty. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Finding the right key Montgomery unlocked the door and walked in.

On entering Montgomery was about to reach for the light switch. His hand hovered over the light switch. He had paused because in the distance he saw light spilling out from around the corner of one of the shelves.

He let his hand drop to his side. Slowly he moved down the aisle. There should not have been anyone down here at this hour of the night, he thought to himself. Of course there might not have been anyone down here, they simply had left the light on and forgot about it when they left.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Montgomery paused and listened. The silence was broken by the sound of paper rustling, like pages being turned. So there was someone down here Montgomery concluded. His hand reached for his belt where he kept his gun only to realise that he he did not have his gun with him. It was sitting in the bottom drawer of his desk upstairs. He did not carry his gun when he went around the precinct.

Montgomery slowly peered around the corner. Almost immediately he felt himself relax when he saw who was sitting at the reading table. He had not realised that his whole body had tensed up until he let out a long silent sigh.

Sitting at the reading table was one of his people, a female uniform. She was going through one of the files that she had pulled off the shelves. Behind her there was an empty space on the shelf where the box usually resided. The first thing Montgomery realised was that this uniform was not supposed to be down here and was certainly not supposed to be going through a file.

Montgomery started moving slowly, approaching the young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Montgomery demanded.

The young woman was startled by the sound of his voice. She literally jumped out of her seat. She stared wide eyed at the approaching Captain.

"Sir."

Captain Montgomery reached the reading desk. He fixed a stern look on his face as he regarded her carefully.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Officer Beckett, sir."

"Well, Officer Beckett, you know you're not authorised to be down here."

"Yes, sir."

"So, Officer Beckett what are you doing here?"

Kate had managed to get her rapidly racing heart back under control. Of all the people who could have caught her down here in the Archives it just had to be the Captain of the precinct. She could not believe it. She also chided herself for having ignored the sound of the elevator.

As she stared at the stern looking Captain, Kate thought about lying to him. She could tell him that someone had sent her down to try and find a file. Quickly, she discarded that thought. She was not going to lie about it. She lifted her chin as she looked at the Captain.

"I was going through this file, sir." Kate announced.

"I can see that." Captain Montgomery said and nodded his head. His eyes fell to the open file on the desk. He lifted them back to Beckett and held out his hand for the file.

Kate stepped up to the desk and closed the file. She then picked it up and held it out to the Captain. Montgomery read the name on the file.

_Jackson, Blake_

A small frown creased Montgomery's face. The name somehow rang a bell but for the life of him he could not remember where he had heard of it. He looked at the photograph that was pinned to the cover of the file. It was of a young man, smiling, in the prime of his life, whose life had been cut down. He also noted that the case remained open. He set the file down on the desk and then focused his gaze back on the young woman.

"Why were you going through this file, Officer Beckett?" Captain Montgomery asked.

"I was hoping to find something, sir."

"And why is that?"

"I want to find the person who killed him."

"Why, Officer Beckett?"

Kate looked at the Captain holding his steady gaze. Her face hardened as she spoke.

"I want to bring in the son of a bitch who killed my boyfriend, sir."

Montgomery saw the determined look in Beckett's hazel eyes. It startled him more than a little. It was not all that often he saw that kind of look in the eyes of one of his officers. In some ways it reminded him a little of himself when had been fresh out of the academy. That determination had been tempered along the way with experience. There was a fire burning brightly in those hazel eyes that held his gaze. And there was a sadness too.

So she was investigating the murder of her boyfriend, he thought to himself. That was not exactly allowed.

"What makes you think you can find something that a trained detective could not find?" He asked, waving his hand over the file.

"I don't know, sir." Kate replied. "But I have found a few things in the case that were not followed up by detectives investigating the case, sir."

Captain Montgomery's eyebrows up a little in surprise.

"I see, like what, Officer Beckett?"

Kate did not think she had anything to lose. She was already in trouble at having been caught by the Captain. If she was going to go down, she might as well go down big time. Taking a breath Kate then proceeded to tell the Captain some of the discrepancies she had found just by reading the case file.

"And if this was some random act of gang violence, sir, why did they not take his wallet and money? Or his phone or his watch? It just doesn't add up, sir." Kate said as she finished up.

Half way through what Kate had been saying Montgomery had realised why the name on the file had sounded familiar. It was the kid that had been found in that alley up in Washington Heights. An alley he knew only too well and wished he did not. He knew about this case too.

Montgomery had also realised that this young woman had found the odd socks in the case. She was good he concluded. As he regarded her he could tell merely by looking at her, that she would not give up looking for the murderer of Blake Jackson. She had a tenacious quality about her that he liked in his detectives. An idea came to him.

"Officer Beckett, return the file to its box and return the box to its proper place on the shelf." Captain Montgomery announced.

"But, sir." Kate started to protest.

"Beckett!"

"Yes, sir."

"And, I want to see you in my office, ten o'clock tomorrow morning." Montgomery added.

"Yes, sir." Kate said a little quietly. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Captain Montgomery silently watched as Kate returned the box to the shelf and then leave the Archives. Once she was gone he headed to the shelf that contained the file he needed for his report and then headed back upstairs.

XXX

Kate checked her reflection in the mirror of the change room. She had put up her hair in a bun like she always did when on duty but just made sure there were no stray strands of hair sticking out. Her uniform was spotless and creased in all the right places. She had ironed this uniform early this morning and was certain that she would pass any uniform inspection. Her gaze shifted up to her eyes.

She had spent a sleepless night after getting home from the precinct. The concealer she had put on just barely covered the dark rings beneath her eyes.

Moving away from the mirror she could feel the butterflies fluttering with mad determination in the pit of her stomach. It seemed like they wanted to get out of there. She took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm herself but it did not work. The butterflies were more determined than ever.

Kate had not slept a wink last night. She knew that she was in trouble. She had thought about what kind of punishment might befall her. If she was lucky she might get censured, at worst she could be starring at possible suspension. Whatever punishment was meted out it would go on her record.

Last night she had thought about calling up her mother to let her know what had happened. But she did not call her mother because Kate knew, her mother would question her and eventually the reasons why would come out. Kate hated to admit it but her mother was a very good cross examiner. It would have led to an argument and Kate did not want to have an argument with her mother.

Even now Kate could recall the day she had informed her parents that she was going to join the New York Police Department. Both her mother and father had been less than enthusiastic at learning that she had quit college and was joining the police. She had some real fights with her father over the matter. Her mother eventually played peacemaker and brought about a compromise.

Kate could join the NYPD but she had to continue with college on a part time basis. Kate could live with that compromise and it certainly ensured family peace and harmony under the roof of the Beckett household.

Kate's mother had eventually had gotten out of her daughter the real reason why Kate had wanted to join the police. It was because of Blake's death. They had fought over that with neither of them backing down. It was one subject they eventually agreed not to discuss for the sake of family harmony.

Kate had not wanted to bring it up last night either.

This morning at roll call she had wanted to speak to her partner about what had happened in Archives and her meeting with Captain Montgomery but to her surprise she found that Royce had not come in. He had taken half a day personal day. She found it curious that he had not told her about it and could not help but wonder what that was all about. She had tried to call him a couple of times but only got his voice mail.

Glancing at her watch Kate saw that the hour of reckoning was rapidly approaching. There was nothing for it but to face what ever was going to happen full on and by herself. She checked her appearance in the mirror one final time before she turned and marched out of the change room, trying to look confident.

The elevator doors slowly opened and Kate stepped on to the fourth floor. She had been up here before and knew where the Captain's office was located. Her eyes were drawn to the bullpen. Most of the desks were occupied with detectives, some were working phones, others were doing paperwork. A couple of detectives were standing in front of a murder board discussing the case with one of the detectives making notes on the board.

This was the place Kate wanted to be. From the moment she had joined the Department this was her ultimate goal. To become a homicide detective. These guys were the elite.

Kate started walking down the hallway. She could have taken a short cut through the bullpen to get to the captain's office but chose to go the long way. Reaching the door of the office she saw Captain Montgomery sitting at his desk reading a file. She felt another flutter of the butterflies in her stomach, it seemed to her that they had multiplied since she had left the changing room. She took a deep breath and exhaled and wrapped her knuckles on the door.

"Captain Montgomery, sir."

Captain Montgomery looked up from the file he had been reading. His face twitched, almost as if he was going to smile but thought better of it. A moment later the stern look that Kate had seen from last night was firmly in place.

"Come in Beckett." Captain Montgomery motioned.

Kate slowly entered the office and closed the door. Slowly came to stand at attention in front of his desk. Captain Montgomery regarded her for a moment, taking in her ram rod stiffness and her eyes focused on the wall just past his left shoulder.

"You can sit down, Beckett."

Kate relaxed and slowly sat herself down in the chair behind her.

Captain Montgomery glanced down at the file he had been reading before Beckett had arrived. He had come in early this morning and had pulled Beckett's personal file and had gone through it. He had pulled several of her arrest reports as well and what he had read in the reports and in the file had impressed him.

"So, Beckett, you do know you were in the Archives without authorisation and was accessing a file, again without authorisation?"

"Yes, sir." Kate replied in a firm voice.

"You would agree that is cause for his disciplinary action?"

"Yes, sir." Kate nodded her head. She could feel her stomach sinking further.

Captain Montgomery leaned back in his chair and once more regarded the young police officer sitting on the other side of his desk. He could see that she was trying not to look nervous.

"Be honest with me Beckett." Montgomery said finally. "If I ordered you not to look into that case ever again, would you follow that order?"

Kate's eyes shifted from the spot on the wall behind the Captain's shoulder and focused on the man himself. She had been surprised by his question. For a moment she considered how to answer the question.

"No, sir. I would go back to the case, maybe not immediately, sir but I would go back."

Montgomery nodded his head. He was pleased that she had been honest with him. Despite her nervousness Officer Beckett had the courage to speak the truth to him. He liked that. Most cops would have told him what he wanted to hear. He motioned to the file in front of him.

"I've taken a look at your personal file, Beckett." Captain Montgomery said. "You've had good reviews. Above average reviews, actually.

Kate looked at the Captain and blinked. She knew that her reviews had been good but this was the first time she was hearing that they were above average. She watched as the Captain sat up in his chair and looked down at the file.

"Officer Beckett is wasted in uniform, she has the talent, skills and tenacity to make a first rate detective." Captain Montgomery read out. "The sooner she becomes one, the better the NYPD will be."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your Training Officer wrote that, Beckett." Captain Montgomery informed her.

Kate's mouth fell open. Too surprised to say anything.

"You look surprised, Beckett."

"I...I wasn't aware my T.O. Had written such comments, sir."

"Is he wrong in his assessment?" Captain Montgomery questioned, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Not for me to say, sir." Kate managed to say.

"Having read your personal file, and several of your arrest reports, I'm inclined to agree with your T.O.'s assessment."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I should be disciplining you for your unauthorised access to the Archives but I think that would be counter productive." Captain Montgomery rose out of his chair. He reached down and picked up another file and held it out to Kate.

Kate jumped to her feet and reached for the file. She suspected it was a copy of a letter of censure that would be going into her personal file.

"What is this, sir?" Kate asked.

"That, Officer Beckett is an application to sit the Detectives' exam." Captain Montgomery announced. "I want you to have the papers completed and on my desk by this time tomorrow."

Kate opened her mouth to say something but found that she could not formulate any words. She looked down at the folder in her hand not quite believing what had just happened was true. She was getting her chance to become a detective and it was the Captain that was giving her that chance. Slowly she lifted up her eyes to look at the Captain and found the man was grinning.

"I need good people to deal with the cases that come in every day, Beckett and I think you got what it takes. Now, get out of here and have those papers back on my desk ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Kate responded.

Kate turned on her heels and walked out of the Captain's office feeling far better that what she had been feeling when she had walked in.

Captain Montgomery stood watching Beckett depart. He was certain with the right training and supervision, she had the makings of being a great detective. He was looking forward to see how she turned out. And with her concentrating on new cases she would not be thinking about the case she had been going over when he had found her the night before.

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by dropping me a line. I would love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kate glanced at her watch and found her vision was blurred and she could not tell what time it was. She blinked several times and then focused harder on the dial. Slowly her vision cleared and she could see what time it was. Kate then realised she could have looked at the bottom right hand corner of her computer screen to see what time it was. Or she could have looked up at the clock on the wall. She could have even asked someone in the bullpen what time it was for that matter.

Twenty-seven hours.

Twenty-seven hours had elapsed by whatever time piece she had checked. Twenty-seven hours had elapsed since the boy had been taken. Twenty-seven hours and still they were nowhere near to finding the guys who had taken the six year old boy. Dean Salinitri

Kate propped her elbows on her desk and slowly rubbed her tired eyes. She could not remember when she had taken a couple of hours sleep. What she did know was that she had been working around the clock and then some. She had certainly not eaten in all that time, surviving only on the endless cups of coffee from the break room. That was not exactly anything new. There had many times when working on a case she would survive on endless cups of precinct coffee. Kate had to think hard to remember when she had last eaten.

It must have been that salad at the cafe where she had met her mother for lunch. It had been a meeting to catch up. Kate had been on call, a small reward of sorts for having wrapped a particularly hard murder case the day before. She had not seen her mother for nearly a week and barely had spoken to her on the phone so the lunch date had been the perfect opportunity to catch up on things.

Her mother had noticed immediately how tired she had looked and remarked on it. Kate had told her that she was fine explaining it had been a pretty tough case that she had managed to wrap up. Johanna Beckett had not pressed the matter but Kate had seen the concern in her mother's eyes. They had been in the middle of ordering their mains when the call came about the murder. Kate apologised profusely to her mother as she rose from the table and headed out.

It was only when Kate reached the murder scene did she realise that it was more serious than just a murder of a young woman in the middle of a street in broad daylight. The murder had occurred near a school. Several witnesses had told the detectives that the shooter had taken the boy who had been with the young woman, bundling the kid into a white van and drove off.

The moment Kate had learned that a child had been kidnapped, she called Captain Montgomery to fill him in. He promised that he would send more people down. It went without saying that she was the lead detective on this case.

Despite the shock many of the witnesses were able to provide descriptions of the kidnapper and the van that had been used. The problem was, as all the detectives quickly discovered was that the witness reports were conflicting. The incident had happened so fast.

Twenty-seven hours and not a word from the kidnappers.

Kate knew that she was rapidly approaching the point of total exhaustion but she told herself she could not take a break until they had found the boy. She had told the frantic mother that they would find the boy, and that was a promise she was going to keep. She could take a rest once they found the boy.

Reaching for her coffee mug Kate drained the lukewarm liquid. Her gaze travelled across to the desk across from hers and to the man sitting there. Special Agent Will Sorenson had a grim and determined expression on his face as he studied his computer screen.

Kate had found Special Agent Sorenson and several other agents waiting in the bullpen when she had returned to the precinct. Captain Montgomery had done the introductions.

The FBI had jurisdiction over child kidnapping cases and they had been called in by Captain Montgomery the moment after he had spoken to Kate at the murder scene. Kate and the Captain and the FBI agents had gone into one of the conference rooms where she briefed everyone on what they had found out so far at the scene already. It was agreed that Kate would continue working the murder case while the FBI worked the kidnapping case and but cases would be run in conjunction. No one raised any objections to that.

Special Agent Sorenson had the kind of arrogance that most FBI agents had, one of superiority and condescension towards local law enforcement officers whether they were a small town sheriff in a small county in the Louisiana backwoods or the New York Police Department, all because they were not FBI. At least it seemed that way to Kate. She had felt resentment rising from her colleagues when they saw the FBI in the bullpen. Kate was almost certain, arrogance and superiority was a special course recruits to the FBI were taught at Quantico.

Everyone had put aside their personal feelings and got onto to getting the boy back.

Kate regarded Agent Sorenson. She had to admit that he was good looking. Truth be told she had found him rather attractive from the moment she had laid eyes on him and was introduced by Captain Montgomery. She doubted that she would have said no to him had they met under any other circumstance.

Realising where her thoughts were wandering Kate quickly reined them in. This was certainly not the time or the place to be thinking like that, she silently chided herself. She could feel her cheeks begin to warm up noticeably as the blush blossomed. Quickly Kate jumped to her feet and rapidly strode out of the bullpen to the break room to get herself another mug of coffee. The last thing she wanted was to get caught staring at Sorenson. That her thoughts were not entirely focused on the case was another pointer that she tired.

On entering the break room and walking up to the coffee pot Kate found that someone had refilled the coffee pots that were sitting on the hotplates. Someone must have been ordered to make sure that the coffee pots were always kept topped up for the detectives. Who ever that person was, Kate was silently grateful to them.

Picking up one of the coffee pots Kate found that her hand was shaking a little. She frowned at that. She had consumed far too much coffee in the last twenty-four hours than was normally healthy. Concentrating a little harder she poured the black liquid into her mug without spilling any. Then carefully she returned the coffee pot back on the hotplate.

"How are you holding up, Detective Beckett?"

Kate almost jumped at the sound of his voice. Startled, Kate turned around and looked at Sorenson. She had not heard him come in much less walk up to her. She wanted to scowl at him for startling her but she did not do that. She could see that he looked tired and she could not help but wonder if he had managed to get any sleep. His pale blue eyes looked bloodshot and the small smile on his face looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"I'm fine." Kate replied automatically.

Sorenson regarded Kate carefully for a couple of moments and then nodded his head slowly, the grimace deepening on his face. She could tell that he did not believe her but was not going to call her out on it. He held out his empty coffee mug. Kate took the empty mug and stared pouring coffee from the pot.

"You done a lot of these, kidnapping cases?" Kate inquired.

"One or two." Sorenson replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Kate finished pouring the coffee and set the pot down and then she passed the mug across to the FBI agent. Then she picked up her own mug.

"How'd they go?" Kate asked.

"We got them back."

Kate watched as Sorenson brought the mug to his mouth and took a sip of the coffee. She took a sip of her own coffee. She was not all that sure but she got the feeling that Sorenson was not telling her everything. It would have been nice to have a few minutes just to talk to him, perhaps find out a few things about him. Kate knew that they did not have the time for that.

Kate gave Sorenson a quick smile before she turned and headed out of the break room and made her way back to her desk. She took a sip of her coffee and then sat down. She watched as Sorenson sat down at the desk across from hers, making himself comfortable.

"What I'm wondering, is why the kidnappers have not made contact?" Kate asked.

"It's not unusual." Sorenson said. "They could be taking their time. Increase the family's anxiety."

Kate nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Why haven't we been able to locate the father?" Kate shot back, looking at Sorenson.

"He dropped off the radar following the divorce." Sorenson informed her. "We checked his last known..."

Kate turned her head and focused her attention to the murder board that was standing near her desk.

Her eyes roamed slowly across the board, taking in the crime scene photos of the dead nanny. The girl's name was Anna Oldfield. Kate's gaze moved to other pieces of information that had been added during the course of the investigation. Her gaze paused on the photograph of the kidnapped boy Dean Salinitri, fair hair, light dusting of freckles across his small nose, a big bright smile that stretched from ear to ear that would melt any mother's heart. Then she looked at the photograph of Dean's mother, Francesca Salinitri. She too had fair hair, pale blue eyes and the hint of a smile as she stared at the camera. Then she moved onto the photograph of the father, Robbie Salinitri. He was scowling at the camera, looking for all the world he did not want to be there. Kate's eyes slowly moved back to the crime scene photos and to Anna Oldfield.

"Hey Kowalski?" Kate called out.

"Yeah?" Detective Kowalski replied.

"Where are we at with the kid's father?"

"Haven't been able to locate him yet."

"Uh-huh." Kate mused aloud.

Kowalski slowly rose from his desk and slowly walked up to Kate's desk. He could have remained at his desk but chose to walk over. He had worked a few times with Kate and knew what she was like. And he did not mind the exercise that the little walk over to Kate's desk gave him. Kowalski was a twenty year veteran of the Department ten of those years spent as a detective. He was solid and dependable and more than happy to pass on his years of experience as a detective to an up and comer like Kate Beckett.

"We've checked his place and where he worked, nothing." Kowalski reported. "He left his apartment about a month ago leaving no forwarding, and he quit his job about two weeks ago, none of the guys there have any idea where he's gotten to."

Kate turned to look at Kowalski.

"Keep looking for him." Kate ordered. "Go through his background with a fine tooth comb, financials, phone records, police record if any, the works."

Kowalski looked for a moment like he was going to protest about the orders he had been given by the young lead detective but thought better of it and merely nodded his head.

"Speak to his ex-work colleagues again, find out what he was like." Kate added.

"You got it Beckett." Kowalski replied.

"Grab whoever you need to help out." Kate said with a small smile. "If anyone gives you lip, refer them to me, or the captain."

That brought a smile to the older detective's face. "Will do." he said, then turned and walked back to his desk.

Kate turned her attention back to the murder board.

"You think it's the father?" Sorenson questioned.

Kate shrugged her shoulders in answer to Sorenson's question. Until the father could be found and interviewed he would remain a suspect. Her gaze focused on the dead nanny.

"Why did he shoot the nanny?" Kate asked aloud.

"Maybe she got in the way?" Sorenson suggested. "Tried to stop the guy from taking the boy."

Kate slowly shook her head.

"All the witnesses say that she made no overt move to protect the boy. Like, stand in front of him." Kate replied. "They said that it seemed like she was talking to the shooter, like she knew him."

Kate dragged her eyes from the murder board and turned to look at Sorenson.

"The perp shot her once in the chest, grabbed the boy and then shot her another three times when she was on the ground. Why do that?"

"I dunno." Sorenson shrugged his shoulders.

Kate frowned and turned back to the murder board.

"Shooting a person four times, shows a lot of anger." She said slowly. "Like, this was personal. Like the nanny may have done something to him in the past."

Sorenson frowned as he considered what the homicide detective had posed. After a moment he could only shrug his shoulders.

Kate rose to her feet and grabbed her things. She paused and reached for her coffee mug. She took a big draft of the coffee hoping another shot of caffeine to spark her up again.

"Where are you going?" Sorenson inquired.

"I'm going to talk to the mother again." Kate informed him. "I'm going to find out why they got divorced. Want to come along?"

Sorenson regarded Kate for a moment and then smiled. He rose to his feet and gave her a nod of his head. Kate finished off her coffee and set the empty mug on her desk and headed for the elevator. Special Agent Sorenson was right beside her.

XXX

The Salinitri residence was an apartment on the fifteenth floor of a building on the Upper West side.

Beckett stepped out of the elevator first and started walking down the hallway towards the Salinitri apartment. Sorenson was right beside her.

Kate had managed to rein in her anger on the way up to the fifteenth floor of the apartment building.

Having exited the precinct she and Sorenson had spent around five minutes on the street arguing over whose car they should take. Kate wanted to take her own Crown Vic. She wanted to drive because she knew the streets far better than a recently arrived G-Man and they would get to the apartment a lot quicker. Sorenson wanted to take his car, hence the argument for the next five minutes. The argument came to an abrupt halt when Sorenson pulled rank. It was the FBI's case, Sorenson had said, so they would take his car. Kate could do nothing but accept that.

On the ride to the Upper West side Kate could not hold her tongue, especially when she suggested a route to take and Sorenson had ignored the suggestion and ended taking a route that took twice as long to get to the Salinitri apartment building. She chided him for not listening to her. Sorenson merely ignored her.

Kate seethed a little that Sorenson had failed to follow her directions. She was not sure which arrogance she could attribute it to, the normal male arrogance or the FBI instilled arrogance, either way she was not particularly happy.

"How are we going to tackle the distraught mother?" Sorenson inquired.

Kate cast a glance at the FBI agent wondering if the man was making a joke. There was no sign of amusement on the agent's face.

"Follow me lead?" Kate suggested.

Sorenson turned and looked at Kate. He saw a momentary look of hesitancy on her face before it vanished and the hard ass detective returned. He could tell that she was still angry at him for taking the wrong way to get to this place. Maybe he should have listened to her?

"Alright," Sorenson said after several moments consideration. "I'll follow your lead."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Detective."

They reached the end of the hallway, turned the corner and continued walking.

"Beckett."

Kate glanced at the FBI agent, raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"When this is all over..." Sorenson said slowly, "...would you like to go out and have a drink? Maybe go to dinner?"

Kate was more than a little surprised. She stared at Sorenson unable to hide the surprise from her face. He was asking her out. Despite their differences and bickering, he was asking her out. A smile rose to her lips as she looked up at Sorenson.

"Special Agent Sorenson, are you asking me out?" Kate asked coyly.

Sorenson grinned as he nodded his head. "I guess I am, Detective Beckett."

Kate's smile deepened. The smile quickly faded when she spotted the uniformed cop standing guard at the front door of the Salinitri apartment.

"Let's get the boy back, first." Kate said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Sorenson agreed.

Kate recognised the uniform officer standing guard at the front door of the apartment and immediately broke into a smile. Officer Hugo Ceberano broke into a big smile on seeing his former patrol partner.

Almost as soon as Kate had filled in the forms to sit for the detective's exam and submitted them to Captain Montgomery, she had learned that her former Training Officer and partner Royce had announced that he was retiring from the force. He had done his twenty and he was getting out, he had told Kate. By the end of the week Royce was gone. Kate was then paired with Officer Ceberano. For a little while they rode together until she had gotten her detectives' shield.

"Hey Ceberano, congratulations." Kate said, smiling.

"Thanks, Beckett." Officer Ceberano replied.

"What is it, second or third grandchild?"

"Third." Ceberano beamed with pride.

Kate continued smiling as she patted the older man's shoulder affectionately.

"Pass my regards to the family, okay?."

"Sure thing, Beckett." Ceberano said. "Hey, when are you going to come over for Sunday lunch, eh? Maria is constantly asking, you know?"

"What, so Maria can play matchmaker?" Kate retorted.

"What can I say, Beckett, my Maria is an incurable romantic."

Kate laughed, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Kate gave Ceberano another affection squeeze on his shoulder and passed through the front door and into the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Sorenson asked in a low voice.

"Too long to explain here, Sorenson." Kate replied smiling.

Kate walked into the nicely furnished living room but she did not pause to take in the décor last time and she did not do it this time either. A pair of FBI tech people were seated at a table that seemed out of place in the room and no doubt had been brought in by the FBI tech people. On the table there was an array of communications monitoring equipments and a pair of laptops.

"Where's Mrs Salinitri?" Sorenson asked his people.

"Kitchen, with Agent Nash." One of the tech people replied, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Kate looked at Sorenson who gave a small nod of his head. She nodded back and headed for the kitchen. Sorenson remained in the living room so that he could have a word with his people, or he wanted her speak to the mother alone, Kate thought to herself.

Francesca Salinitri was seated at the kitchen table. She had her head propped in her hand as she stared down into the half empty tea cup. Francesca was aged in her early to mid thirties but Kate thought she had seemed to have aged five to ten years since she had last seen her, which was just yesterday. Her blonde hair was drawn into a lose pontytail. She certainly looked tired and worn out. Kate did not think the woman had slept much if at all.

Seated across from Francesca Salinitri was a female FBI agent, Agent Nash, no doubt. Agent Nash was aged in her early thirties, dressed in a blue pants suit. She looked up at Kate's entrance into the kitchen. She gave Kate a nod of greeting which the detective returned.

Francesca Salinitri looked up from the tea cup she had been staring at when she heard Kate walk into the kitchen. She turned and looked at Kate. There was a hopeful expression on her face, as if Kate was the bearer of good news. Kate kept her face neutral, not wishing to raise the other woman's hopes needlessly.

"Any news, Detective?" Francesca asked, expectantly.

Kate reached the table and looked at Francesca.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs Salinitri."

Francesca Salinitri struggled hard to hold back the tears. Her eyes were red rimmed from previous bouts of crying and it would not be long before more tears came.

"We are doing everything we can to find your little boy, Mrs Salinitri." Kate assured the mother.

Francesca nodded her head automatically before she turned her head and focused her attention down to the tea cup in front of her. She had heard it before, she had been given these assurances before. She did not want to hear them again. She stared to sob quietly.

Kate pulled out a chair and sat down beside Francesca. She reached over and took hold of Francesca's hand. The sobbing woman lifted her head and looked at the police detective.

"We are doing everything we can to find you boy, Dean." Kate said. "There are some good people working very hard, because they know what you're going through. They have kids too. And they want to bring Dean back home. Isn't that right, Agent Nash?"

"That is right, Detective Beckett." Agent Nash said.

Kate paused and looked over to Agent Nash and saw the agent was nodding her head in agreement. Kate had spotted the wedding band on the agent's finger and she had made an educated guess that she had kids.

"Mrs Salinitri, I need to ask you a few questions." Kate ventured gently.

"More questions?" Francesca said.

"I'm afraid so. The more we know the quicker we'll be able to find Dean."

Francesca Salinitri consented with a nod of her head.

"Why did you and husband divorce?"

"Because he was a low life shit." Francesca said showing genuine anger.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"We're having some trouble in locating him." Kate informed her.

"What?" Francesca said with some surprise. "You can't find him?"

Kate shook her head.

Suddenly the colour drained from Francesca's face. Her eyes widened with alarm.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"What's wrong, Mrs Salinitri?"

"Oh my God."

"Mrs Salinitri?"

"That bastard's taken my Dean!" Francesca Salinitri screamed.

XXX

Kate and Sorenson emerged from the Salinitri apartment and came to a halt in the hallway.

"The marriage broke up because of Robbie Salinitri's persistent philandering." Kate informed the FBI agent. "She had put up with it for a couple of years but when he started flaunting his girlfriends in public, Francesca had enough and filed for divorce."

"I see." Sorenson said, nodding his head.

"But she took him to the cleaners in the divorce settlement." Kate added.

Sorenson's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Good lawyer?" He queried.

"That, and the fact there was an allegation of Robbie Salinitri having sexually abused his son, Dean."

"Sounds like a real creep."

"Yeah, a real peach." Kate agreed.

Sorenson looked at Kate.

"Why didn't we know about the sexual abuse allegation?"

"It was never brought up." Kate informed him. "The allegation would not be brought up but he had to agree to the divorce settlement."

"Which he did."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Guess who caught him?" Kate said.

"The nanny."

"Got it in one."

The frown on Sorenson's face deepened. He looked at Kate again.

"We need to find this bastard." He declared.

"I've already issued an APB." Kate announced.

Sorenson started walking down the hallway and Kate fell into step beside him.

"Francesca also said that Robbie owned a disused warehouse in the South Bronx." Kate added.

"Do we know where exactly it is?"

"No but I've the guys back at the precinct running it down even as we speak."

Sorenson glanced at Kate as they reached the elevator.

"Good work, Kate."

XXX

The marked police cruiser slowly passed through the open gates of the disused single storey warehouse and came to a stop just past the entrance. Patrol man Javier Esposito stared through the windscreen to the warehouse. The building seemed to sit in the middle of open ground and it looked like the place had not been used in a long time. The windows of the building were broken or were boarded up. The walls had been turned into one long brick graffiti canvas.

It was the perfect place for a gang hangout or a distribution point for crack and other drugs.

Esposito's eyes having taken in the layout of the warehouse building now moved and focused on the white van that was parked in front of what used to be the loading dock area. The van, a late model GMC, seemed a little out of place against the backdrop of the derelict red brick building.

"You didn't tell me what that meeting was about, bro." Esposito said as he glanced at his partner behind the wheel.

"What meeting are you talking about, brother?" Isaac 'Ike' Thornton replied.

"You playing games with me now?" Esposito said angrily. "That meeting with that dick from IA."

Ike Thornton turned his gaze from the warehouse and turned to look at his partner.

"It was nothing, a fishing expedition, is all it was." Thornton said with a small smile on his face.

"It's about Racine isn't it?"

Thornton's eyes narrowed a little as he regarded Esposito.

"You should be a detective, Javi, you know that." Thornton chuckled but there was not much humour in the sound.

"Talk me, man." Esposito demanded.

"It's nothing, Javi." Thornton assured his partner.

Esposito glared at his partner for some moments. He was concerned for his partner. He had noticed that Thornton had been unusually quiet for the past few days, noticeably so. Esposito had noticed the change in his partner's demeanour ever since that raid on Racine's property the other day had gone sideways and the cops had found nothing at the property. Though no one had said it aloud but everyone had been thinking it, someone had tipped off Racine that the place was being raided. This was the second time it had happened. The brass were starting to ask questions.

"If there was something wrong, you would tell me, Ike, right?" Esposito said.

"You're my brother, man. Of course I'd tell you."

Esposito nodded his head slowly, not quite sure if he should believe his partner or not. He knew he would not get anything else out of his partner so Esposito chose to accept it at face value what Ike had said. He turned his attention to the white van in the distance.

"Wasn't there an APB on a white van involved in a kidnapping, yesterday?" Esposito asked.

Ike checked the computer screen mounted on the dashboard of the car. A moment later the information appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, a kid got taken outside the front of his school." Ike replied. "You better go check it out, brother, while I call it in."

"Roger that." Esposito replied.

Esposito stepped out of the police car leaving the door ajar. He adjusted his belt and then started walking towards the white van some fifty yards away. As he moved away from the police car he heard his partner calling in the possible sighting of the white van involved in the child kidnapping.

He moved cautiously, his eyes sweeping all about it him. In the falling light of the late afternoon there were more shadows than he would have liked. Shadows provided good hiding spots. He had taken only a few steps forward when a sense of unease descended over him.

Instantly Esposito was on his guard. His hand hovered over the handle of his holstered 9mm Glock. His eyes swept from left to right and up to the roof of the building and down to the ground level. There was a part of him that was telling him that this was nothing but Esposito did not listen to that part of himself.

He had spent more than a handful of years in the army, most of them in Special Forces as a specialist sniper. He had done tours in both Afghanistan and Iraq, fighting the Taliban and Iraqi insurgents. One thing that he had learned above all else in his time in Special Forces was to never ignore the feeling of unease you felt. It may be nothing or it could be something. Ignoring such feelings got you killed. Esposito had lost a few comrades that way. And he certainly did not survive Afghanistan and Iraq only to be gunned down in the South Bronx.

Esposito took another step. Suddenly the silence of the place was shattered by a volley of shots erupting from the building. Esposito threw himself to the ground as he felt the whizz of bullets narrowly missing him. He landed with a thud ignoring the hard impact and reached for his gun.

"Javi!" Thornton called out.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Esposito shouted to his partner. "I'm not hit."

Another volley of shots were fired from the warehouse. Esposito felt the bullets sailing over him a little too close for his liking.

"Cover me, Ike." Esposito called out.

"I'm covering you, brother." Thornton shouted. A moment later he stared firing in the direction of the warehouse.

Esposito drew in a deep breath rose up to this elbows and quickly crawled back to the police car. There were more shots from the warehouse in answer to Thornton's firing. Esposito could have paused and fired a few rounds himself but he was too exposed there on the ground and his first order of business was to get to the safety of the police car.

The former Special Forces soldier scrambled across the ground until he reached the safety of the police car and took cover behind the open door.

"You okay, brother?" Thornton shouted.

"I'm good, man. I'm good." Esposito said in a breathless tone.

Safe behind the door Esposito rose from his crouch and aimed his gun through the open window and fired a couple of rounds at the building. He heard his partner radioing in their situation and their location. Esposito felt a small sense of relief on hearing the voice of the dispatching their calls and that help was on its way.

"Can you see where the shots are coming from, Javi?" Thornton asked his partner.

"Not certain but I think they came from that window over to the right there."

"Too bad you can't call in an air strike, eh Javi?" Thornton chuckled.

Esposito looked across to his partner and shook his head not hiding the grin that rose to his lips.

XXX

Kate slowly walked towards the police van that was parked some distance from the entrance to the warehouse. The area was now full of cop cars and armed police. Their turning lights brightened the gathering dusk. The streets had been blocked off and a rapidly growing crowd was held safely back behind barriers and police. She noticed that a couple of TV news vans had turned up. One reporter was already doing a live stand up to camera

Kate was wearing her dark blue ballistic vest with 'Police' emblazoned across the front. She was feeling tired, her body was craving sleep but she forced herself to push through the exhaustion. The only incentive to keep going was there was a scared little boy in the warehouse that needed rescuing.

On arrival at the scene she had taken a walk as close to the front gate as possible to see for herself what they were confronted with. She had taken in the abandoned police cruiser just past the front gate and also the white van near the building. With the aid of a pair of borrowed binoculars she got the tag plates of the van and within minutes received confirmation that the van belonged to Robbie Salinitri.

There had been a few more shots fired from the warehouse since Kate's arrival but this time the surrounding police were under strict orders to hold their fire. And there was certainly no move made by anyone to approach the warehouse.

Walking alongside her was Esposito. He had holstered his Glock and was now carrying a semi automatic assault rifle that he had managed to extract from the boot of his police car. There was a hard expression on his face. She had found him there by the perimeter and was told he and his partner had been first on scene. She decided to bring him back to the command van.

Reaching the back of the van Kate found Sorenson speaking with the head of the ESU team. Captain Ed Taylor a man of medium height and solid build with close cropped hair. He was a veteran of special weapons and tactics, and hostage negotiation. Kate had dealt with him a couple of times as she knew that Captain Taylor was a man who knew his job backwards. He was one of the best in ESU.

Both men were looking at map. Sorenson had ditched his jacket and was now wearing a ballistic jacket, one with 'FBI' written across it. There was a grim set to his face. He looked almost as tired as she felt, Kate thought to herself.

"The perimeter is sealed." Captain Taylor reported. "I've got units surrounding the place."

"Good." Sorenson replied.

"Agent Sorenson." Kate announced.

Sorenson looked up from the map he had been studying.

"This is Officer Esposito." Kate informed him, nodding to the man standing beside her. "Esposito and his partner were first on scene and got fired on."

Sorenson turned his attention to Esposito.

"Did you see who fired on you?" Sorenson asked.

"No. But the shots came from the window near the front door." Esposito replied.

Sorenson nodded his head.

"So you have no idea how many are in there?" Sorenson said, almost in an accusatory tone of voice.

"No."

"Okay."

"We need to get some eyes in there." The ESU captain said.

"He'll see whose coming, if we try anything." Sorenson replied.

The ESU captain looked over his shoulder into the body of the van.

"How we doing about establishing contact with the suspect?" he called out.

"Guy's not answering his phone, Captain." Replied one of the officers inside the phone.

"Keep trying."

Captain Taylor turned back and resumed talking to Sorenson. Kate watched as the two men discussed what plan of action they would take and then she glanced at Esposito and exchanged a look.

"Captain." Esposito interrupted.

Both the Captain and Sorenson turned to look at Esposito.

"I can infiltrate the warehouse and get some eyes and ears in place."

"No." Sorenson replied automatically. "I'm not having some..."

"Hey G-Man." Esposito said as he took a step towards Sorenson. "I'm ex Special Forces, okay? Covert infiltration is a bread and butter job for me."

"This isn't some hick village in Afghanistan, Officer Esposito." Sorenson said dismissively.

Esposito's face hardened as he stared the FBI agent. He took an aggressive step towards him. Kate reached out and grabbed Esposito by the arm pulling him back. Esposito held his ground glaring at Sorenson.

"And while he's doing that we can distract him at the front, try talking to him with a bullhorn." Kate suggested.

Sorenson started shaking his head.

"I need to get eyes inside, Agent Sorenson." Captain Taylor said. "And I'm willing to give this a try."

Sorenson turned to look at the captain, regarding him carefully.

"I've called in one of our HRTs."

"How long will it take for them to get here?"

"Another hour."

Kate shook her head at what she was hearing. She could not believe that Sorenson was waiting on a FBI Hostage Rescue Team to arrive when there was an equally qualified NYPD tactical team on the scene and ready to move.

"I don't think the kid has another hour." She said firmly.

"This is a FBI operation, Detective." Sorenson said firmly.

Kate glared at Sorenson not quite believing what she had just heard.

"Dean Salinitri is not interested in whose got jurisdiction here. He just wants to go home. Let's stop twiddling our thumbs and start doing something."

"Agent Sorenson even when your HRT gets here, they'll still need intel about the layout of the building and the location of the suspect. Getting a man inside will save time." Captain Taylor said.

Sorenson held Kate's angry glare for some moments before he turned to look at the ESU captain.

"Alright, let's do this." He conceded, finally.

XXX

Kate stood by the second police van and watched as Officer Esposito got ready. He placed a radio headset on and then checked that it was working. He had given up his assault rifle for another hand gun to go with this service weapon.

"The captain will try and get attention from the front." Beckett said, going over the plan that had been worked out. "Hopefully he will respond. You go in through the fence and across to the building, okay?"

"I got it Beckett." Esposito replied as he continued to kit up.

"I want to make sure you do, okay?"

"Yeah. But I got it."

Esposito pulled his Glock from its holster and quickly checked the magazine clip. Satisfied he had a full clip he took the safety off before he returned the weapon to its holster. He did the same with the other hand gun. An ESU member passed to him a pouch. Esposito opened the pouch and checked its contents. He saw it contained a camera and microphone. He closed the pouch and attached it to his belt. Last of all he pulled on a pair of black gloves.

Kate had silently watched as Esposito prepared. She noted how he meticulously checked every piece of equipment. His training was showing, she thought to herself.

"Alright." Kate said when Esposito had finished his preparations. "Let's go and save this kid, Officer Esposito."

Esposito looked at Beckett and nodded his head.

"Ready." He announced.

Without further word Kate escorted Esposito to the side fence on the south side of the building. They came to a halt beside a pair of police cars. The fence was about five feet away.

"I'm in place and ready to move." Esposito radioed.

"Roger that. Stand by." Captain Tayler radioed back.

Esposito and Kate crouched by the police cars. The former Special Forces soldier looked at Kate.

"So what's G-Man's story?" he asked.

Kate had her gaze focused on the warehouse but she responded to Esposito's question with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Said he's handled kidnapping cases before."

"Maybe, but not hostage situations, I reckon."

Kate nodded her head in agreement. Slowly she turned to look at the man beside her.

"So this is a bread and butter job for you, eh?" She said.

"Yeah."

"So how come you're not with ESU?"

"I thought I'd try and be a beat cop for a while, you know where the real excitement is."

"How's that going for you?"

Esposito flashed a grin in Kate's direction.

Before he had a chance to reply to Kate, the sound of Sorenson's voice distorted through a bullhorn carried on the evening air. Kate shook her head. Captain Taylor had been supposed to speak to Salinitri, not Sorenson. He must have pulled rank.

"That's our cue, hotshot." Kate announced.

"Moving now." Esposito radioed.

Esposito shot Kate a quick grin as he rose from his crouch. Kate did the same. Quickly they passed through the cars and reached the wire fence. Kate dropped to her knees and quickly used the wire cutters in her hand to cut a hole through the wire. She felt a little exposed out here by the fence, but she knew that there were cops armed with rifles covering them. She ignored the feeling as she worked quickly, the steel wire snapping under the sharp bite of the wire cutters. A minute later she had created a hole big enough for Esposito to pass through.

Esposito nodded his thanks and quickly slipped through the hole. He raced across the open ground towards the side of the building. Kate remained by the fence for some moments watching Esposito as he ran towards the warehouse. Slowly she rose into a crouch and moved back to the safety of the police cars.

Esposito raced across the open ground towards the side of the warehouse, his eyes on the broken window ready to zig zag if he spot any one appearing at the window. He could hear Sorenson on the bullhorn trying to talk to Salinitri but he did not hear what was being said, he really did not care what the FBI agent was saying just as long he kept Salinitri distracted. That is all he cared.

Reaching the building Esposito flattened himself against the wall and paused to a moment to catch his breath. Taking a couple of deep breaths he slowly sidled across to the window. He was about to peer through the broken window when two quick shots rang out and then a couple of moments later a single shot. Esposito ducked back.

"All units, hold your fire." Captain Taylor's voice crackled through Esposito's earpiece.

Esposito took another deep breath and then inched his way to the window.

"I'm going in." He announced.

"Roger that." Captain Taylor replied.

Esposito heard Sorenson on the bullhorn but he did not hear any response from anyone inside. He moved closer to the window and peered through. The immediate area close to the window was in darkness but in the distance he could a source of light.

As quietly as he could he removed the broken panes of glass, setting each piece on the ground. Running his gloved hand around the window frame he made sure there was no jagged piece remaining that could cause some damage as he went through. Satisfied there was none, he hauled himself up and went through the window head first.

Esposito landed on the ground and rolled into a ball and then rose up into a crouch. He immediately pulled out his Glock. He swept the scene around him and in the darkness he saw a series of empty metal shelves. In no immediate danger, he allowed himself to relax a little.

"I'm in." He reported in a low voice.

"Roger that." Captain Taylor acknowledged.

Rising from his crouch Esposito slowly moved past the row of shelves. Reaching the last of the shelves he paused again and listened. A frown slowly creased his face when he did not hear anything. The silence was broken by Sorenson on the bullhorn but again there was no response from anyone inside the warehouse.

Slowly Esposito moved from the shelves and ventured further heading towards a series of wooden boxes were stacked. Beyond the boxes he could see a shaft of light spilling out from an office. On reaching the boxes Esposito paused again. Once more he swept the scene around him, alert for the possibility of being ambushed. There were plenty of spaces in the shadows where someone could hide and ambush him, he noted.

Satisfied there was no one lurking in the shadows he moved from the boxes and slowly made his way towards the office. There was no need for speed just silence so he took every step carefully and quietly. As he neared the office he was instantly on the alert.

He spotted a pair of feet protruding from the doorway of the office. Pointing his gun in front of him and at the feet Esposito felt his hart lurch. He approached the office carefully. Suddenly he came to a halt in front of the doorway. He stared down at the body laying on the floor, a rifle lay beside the body, there was a large pool of blood forming around the misshapen head.

"The suspect's down." Esposito reported. "I repeat, the suspect's down."

Esposito's gaze slowly rose from the body on the floor to the far end of the office. There slumped against the wall was the body of a young boy with two bullet holes in his chest.

"Aw shit..."

XXX

Kate stood near the office doorway surveying the scene. She was too exhausted to feel anything right at the moment. She just felt numb. When word had come through she had felt shock, then anger and then sadness. Now she just felt numb. This is not the way it should have ended, a tiny voice in the back of her head kept saying.

There were a number of ESU people all around the place standing guard as well as FBI agents. The CSU people had moved into the warehouse once the place had been secured and immediately set about gathering evidence. Photographs of the crime scene were being taken.

Kate's eyes shifted to the office. The medical examiner was crouched beside of the body of the young boy making notes on a clipboard. Dean Salinitri's lifeless eyes stared almost in accusation at her. At least that is what Kate felt. The body of Robbie Salinitri had already been removed. All that remained of him was the pool of blood on the floor and bits of brain matter.

Kate turned away from the office and focused her attention on the three men standing a short distance away from her. Officer Esposito wore a mask of stone, what ever emotions he might have been feeling were hidden away behind that mask. She knew exactly what he was feeling before the numbness had set in she had been feeling it too. He was speaking to a grim faced Captain Taylor, briefing him on exactly what he had done and what he had found. She knew that he would be telling his story several times over and even write up a report as well.

Standing beside the Captain and Esposito was Sorenson. His face told a story of how miserable he was feeling right now. Instead of a successful hostage rescue he now had a murder suicide on his hands and questions from his superiors, and lots of paperwork. Come to think of it, she did too.

Once more Kate's eyes were drawn to the office and to the body of Dean Salinitri. Suddenly she found herself turning away and starting to walk for the front door.

"Detective Beckett." Sorenson called out.

Kate stopped and looked back.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished here."

Kate nodded her head then turned and resumed walking.

"Beckett!" Sorenson shouted.

"I'm going to tell a mother how we were not able to bring her son home safely." Kate called out angrily over her shoulder.

XXXXX

_**What do you think of this chapter? Please let me know by dropping me a line, I'd really like to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**My apologies to one and all. I posted the wrong chapter to this story earlier. Here is the correct chapter.**_

_**Con**_

Chapter 20

Kate Beckett signed her name with a flourish at the bottom of the report and closed the file. She then set the file on top of the others sitting in her out tray. She almost let out a loud sigh of relief. Tomorrow she would take the files down to Records. Ever since she had gotten in to work this morning she had been ploughing through the paperwork that had been left to accumulate. For the past couple of days she had been doing nothing but paperwork. There had been moments during the day when she wished a body had dropped just so she could get away from doing paperwork.

Checking her watch Kate saw that it was already 5:30pm. She had wanted to finish work at five o'clock but decided to finish the file she had been working on because it was the last one so she thought she might as well get it out of the way rather than leave it for tomorrow. Because of that she was now running late. She switched off her computer and rose from her chair. She removed her jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. She collected her bag from the bottom drawer of her desk and then picked up her phone from the desk and shoved it into a pocket of her jacket. Last of all she gathered up her car keys.

"Leaving already?" Detective Esposito asked with a note of surprise in his voice.

Esposito was surprised because it was a rare occurrence to find Kate Beckett leaving early. In all the time he had been in the Homicide squad at the 12th Precinct he could count on one hand the number of times when he had seen Beckett leave early. She was always one of the first to arrive and one of the last to leave each day. He had found no one worked harder or longer than Beckett.

"I've had enough of the pleasure of your company for one day, Esposito." Kate retorted.

Kate nodded to the empty desk next to Esposito's

"So, where's your partner, Esposito?"

"Off on an errand."

Kate turned her gaze and focused it on Esposito.

"You haven't sent him to break room for coffee again?"

"No." Esposito held up both his hands silently pleading his innocence. "He's delivering some files downstairs."

Kate's eyes narrowed as she looked at Esposito. Detective Kevin Ryan was a recent addition to the squad having transferred from Narcotics. Captain Montgomery had partnered him with Esposito. As the new guy Ryan had to put up with some good natured hazing and being the brunt of jokes. One of the jokes Esposito had played on Ryan was to convince him it was a tradition at the 12th Precinct that the new guy had to get his partner's coffee. That particular joke had lasted a couple of days until Kate had taken pity on him and set him straight. Ryan to his credit had taken the joke in the spirit it was made.

"Okay, don't work too late." Kate said after a moment. "The paperwork will still be here waiting for you tomorrow."

"So, you off on a hot date, Beckett?" Esposito inquired with a smirk on his face.

Kate almost said the words 'I wish' aloud. She managed to stop herself just in time. She was not about to discuss her personal life with a colleague. If there was one thing she had learned ever since she he had joined the NYPD it was that cops are notorious gossips.

"Parents, home cooked meal." Kate replied, truthfully.

"Home cooked meal, that's nice." Esposito nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Kate agreed. "If a body drops call me."

"Okay." Esposito replied. He watched as Kate started heading out. "Say hi to your folks for me."

"Will do."

Kate strode out of the bullpen and made her way to the elevator. Originally her plans for the evening had comprised of Chinese takeout, some wine and then curling up on the couch more wine, and finishing the Richard Castle book she had started the day before. As Saturday nights went it was becoming a common occurrence, staying home and reading. Kate could not even remember the last time she had gone out on a date. She had been working long hours for quite a while that it did not give her much time for dating.

Those original plans of hers had changed when her mother had called earlier in the day and ended up inviting her home for dinner. Kate was more than happy to accept the invitation. Castle's book could wait, it was not going anywhere and a home cooked roast was far better than Chinese takeaway.

The elevator arrived and the doors opened. Detective Kevin Ryan stepped out of the elevator and almost crashed into Kate.

"Oh, sorry Beckett." Ryan said worriedly.

"It's okay." Kate replied.

"You heading out?"

Ryan could not hide the look of surprise on his face. He might have only been with the squad for only a little while but he had noticed that Beckett usually worked late. Kate almost rolled her eyes at the Irishman.

"Yeah, I'm heading out." Kate said, giving him a look.

Ryan suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable, almost fearing he might have overstepped in questioning his immediate boss.

"Ah, um see you tomorrow, then, Beckett." He said hurriedly.

"Night."

Beckett stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. As the doors slid closed a small smile rose to her lips as she watched Ryan scurry down the hallway. Kevin Ryan had been at the 12th for about four weeks but Kate had been reasonably impressed with him.

He had the kind of baby face that could fool people into thinking he was naïve but Kate had learned quickly that there was an inquiring mind behind that face. He was enthusiastic and hard working, and had the makings of a very good homicide detective and with the right guidance she had no doubt he would. That is what she had told Captain Montgomery when he had asked her opinion about the new guy the other day. Plus his computer skills and his handle on such technical matters certainly did not hurt the team.

Reaching the basement Kate stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the garage and to her Crown Victoria. Taking the subway to get to her parents' place would be far quicker rather than driving through the late afternoon traffic but she was on call this evening so she needed the car just in case she got a call of a body dropping. Kate might have been wishing for a new case during the day just to alleviate the tedium of doing paperwork but as she got into her car, she silently prayed that the murderers in New York would hold off for one evening at least.

It took Kate a little over an hour to reach her parents' apartment another ten minutes to find a parking spot, and five minutes more to walk to her parents' apartment building. She let herself into the apartment with her own key and dropped her bag on the hallway table. Kate found her mother sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Mom." Kate said as she walked over to where her mother was seated.

"Hello, darling." Johanna greeted her daughter with a smile.

Kate bent down and kissed her mother before she moved across and dropped down on the couch.

"You look tired, Katie." Johanna observed.

"Who'd have thought paperwork could be exhausting." Kate replied.

"You love it."

"No I don't." Kate said. "I love solving cases, I love putting bad people in jail but paperwork...?" Kate shook her head and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"But paperwork is a necessary evil, I'm afraid." Johanna pointed out.

"Yeah." Kate sighed in agreement.

"Some wine?" Johanna offered as she rose to her feet, picking up her own empty glass.

"I would love some, Mom." Kate said immediately but then frowned. "But I'm on call tonight so you better make it a soda just in case."

"One little wine wont hurt."

"No, I'd better not, Mom."

"Very well."

Johanna disappeared into the kitchen. Kate turned her attention to the TV and saw it was a news programme. She watched it for a few moments and found it was the usual doom and gloom, wars overseas and crises in financial markets, some controversy emanating from City Hall. There was nothing new to learn that she had not read about in the morning newspapers.

A moment later Johanna returned with a tall glass of lemonade which she passed over to Kate and then sat down in the armchair she had been sitting in.

"Where's Dad?" Kate inquired.

"He's out with some friends but he should be home soon." Johanna replied.

Kate nodded. She took a sip of her lemonade and then set the glass down on the coffee table.

"So how goes the crusade for the downtrodden against the big bad government?" Kate asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Good." Johanna replied. "I won that case I had been working on."

"Good for you, Mom."

"No, good for my client, dear." Johanna smiled.

Kate smiled and nodded her head. She was proud of her mother for championing the underdog or the little guy, getting justice for them. She had sat in court on a few occasions watching her mother in action. A couple of times she had almost felt sorry for a witness for the defendant over the grilling she gave them in the witness box. Kate had been on the receiving end of such cross examinations and they were not pleasant at all.

"Oh, by the way Esposito says hi." Kate said.

"How is Javier?"

"Same as always."

"You should invite him over for Sunday lunch again one of these days."

"You can invite him yourself, Mom."

A few months back Esposito had invited himself to Sunday lunch a few months back. Kate had not been all that keen bringing home one of her colleagues but he had been on his best behaviour that day. Her mother had taken a shine to him. She had noticed that even her father seemed to like him. Since that day from time to time her mother would suggest that she bring him to Sunday lunch. Her same response every time her mother made the suggestion was she could invite him herself.

The sound of the front door opening had both women turning to the hallway. Jim Beckett entered the living room. His face broke into a warm smile on seeing his two favourite girls.

"Katie." He said.

"Hey, Dad."

Johanna got to her feet.

"On time for a change, I see, dear." She said.

"What do you mean, 'for a change'." Jim replied, looking a little offended at his wife's remark.

"Nothing." Johanna said quickly and smiled. "I'm going to get dinner ready."

"I'll help, Mom." Kate started to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are. I've got this." Johanna said waving her daughter down. "I'll call you both when it's ready."

Kate decided not to fight her mother on this because she knew that she would lose. She watched as her mother disappeared into the kitchen. Jim settled himself on the couch beside Kate.

"You want to pass me the remote, please." He said.

Kate reached over and picked up the remote from the coffee table and passed it to her father.

"It's been a while, Katie." Jim remarked.

"Yeah, I've been busy with work." Kate replied, trying not to feel a little uncomfortable.

Her father had been right it had been a little while since she had been home but she had told him the truth, work had been keeping her busy and with very little time to visit her parents.

"Uh-huh."

Jim began to surf the channels. Finding a baseball game he broke into a smile and then set the remote on the coffee table. Kate looked at the TV.

"How you been, Dad?"

"I've been good, Katie." Jim said. "Work has been keeping me out of mischief."

Father and daughter watched the game for a few minutes in silence. During a commercial break Jim turned to look at his daughter.

"I've a couple of tickets for next week's Yankees game, you interested, Katie?"

Kate turned to look at her father and smiled.

"Of course I'm interested." Kate replied. "Are they good seats?"

"They're in the usual area."

"I'm definitely there." Kate said excitedly.

Jim could not help but smile. He nodded his head. He had not seen Kate for a couple of weeks. He had purchased the tickets with thought of taking Kate in mind even though he was not sure if she would be able to come what with her job. If she could not make it to the game then he would dragoon his wife into coming. It pleased him no end to know that she wanted to go. He had been taking her to Yankees games ever since she was four years old. Going to Yankees games had become a ritual with them.

It was a father daughter thing that he treasured more than his daughter ever knew. There had been years when they had been able to go to most of the home games, and there had been years when they could only manage to go to one or two games. And then there had been a couple of years when they had not gone to any games at all because of one thing or another. Going alone or with some friends to a game was for him not the same. That Kate was a dire hard Yankees fan like he was pleased him greatly. It was something that they shared.

The smile on Jim's face faltered a little.

"What if you have a case?" He said.

"I will make the time, Dad." Kate assured her father.

Jim nodded his head and the smile reappeared on his face. Kate returned his smile.

Ten minutes later Johanna appeared to announce that dinner was ready. Both father and daughter were reluctant to get up as the ballgame they were watching had reached an interesting stage. A rather loud theatrical clearing of the throat and a lethal glare zeroed in on her husband and then daughter soon had said father and daughter getting to their feet.

"Smells wonderful, sweetheart." Jim remarked.

"Yeah, Mom." Kate agreed.

Kate's phone started ringing. Kate groaned and made a face as she pulled out her phone from the pocket of her jacket and answered it.

"Beckett." She said. The frown on her face deepened. "Where? Okay...okay... send me the address... yeah, I'm on my way."

Kate rang off and turned to look at her mother who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm sorry, Mom, Dad." Kate sighed unhappily.

"I know dear." Johanna replied.

Kate walked over to her mother and gave her a kiss and a big hug. Releasing her she then went to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She gave her parents an apologetic look before she headed to the hallway to gather her bag and with a final goodbye was out the door.

When the front door closed Jim slowly turned his head to look at his wife. He saw the crestfallen look on her face.

"At least she made an appearance." He said.

"I know." Johanna nodded.

Jim walked over to where his wife was standing. He pulled her into a hug.

"This is what she chose to do, Jo."

"Yeah I know, I know." Johanna muttered as she rested her head against her husband's chest.

"Did you see how tired she looked?" He said.

"She does work long hours." Johanna replied.

"Yeah." Jim agreed. "I am a little worried about her."

"Oh?"

"I don't know but she doesn't seem happy, you noticed that?" Jim said.

Johanna nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't think I've seen her really smile since that FBI guy...Will."

Johanna pulled back a little so that she could look at her husband's face. She was a little surprised at what she had just heard from him. They had both shared their fears over their daughter's choice of career many times. She had lost count the number of times they had been up all night worrying about Kate out there keeping the streets safe. Both their concerns had eased just a little bit but not much when Kate had become a detective.

She also remembered that her husband was not all that keen about Will Sorenson but he had kept those to himself for Kate's sake but one time he had confessed his concerns to Johanna one night.

To hear Jim wondering if their daughter was happy was something that Johanna had not heard before.

Johanna knew that Kate had liked Will Sorenson but she also knew that her daughter did not love him to the point of settling down and marrying him. Kate had told her as much one time. All the same when Will had taken the posting to Boston her daughter's heart had been broken. There had been several nights when mother and daughter had stayed up all night eating ice cream and railing against men.

Johanna had noticed too that Kate did not look truly happy and that worried her a little. She would have liked to have seen her daughter date a little more but the job she had made it a little difficult. She understood that. All the same she remained hopeful.

"I have a feeling that is going to change soon." Johanna announced.

Jim raised his eyebrows as he regarded his wife.

"Jo, do you know something that I don't know?"

Johanna smiled and shook her head.

"Jo?"

"No. I don't know anymore than you do, Jim, really. Just call it a mother's intuition." She said.

"Oh, I see." Jim said, a small knowing smile appeared on his face. "Or should we call it a mother's wishful thinking?"

Johanna pulled away from her husband's embrace. She shot him a glare before turning and walking into the kitchen. After a moment Jim followed her.

"If it turns out that I am right, I will take great pleasure in telling you, I told you so, Jim Beckett." Johanna informed her husband.

"As opposed to not taking great pleasure in telling me 'I told you so', every other time."

Johanna narrowed her eyes at her husband. Jim immediately raised his hands in surrender. Johanna nodded her head slowly. A small smile stole across her face. Jim shook his head but was also smiling.

XXX

Kate did not need to check the address that had been texted to her. The police cars with their lights turning parked out the front of the apartment building was pointer enough that she had found the place where the murder had occurred. She parked her car beside a police cruiser and got out. She paused a moment to look around. Amongst the police cars there was a CSU van as well as an unmarked black van from the medical examiner's office. Cars drove slowly past, their occupants straining their necks wanting to have a look at why there were so many cop cars. A small crowd of people had gathered across the street to watch the comings and goings of the police while others watched the proceedings from the windows of their apartments. Free entertainment for the evening, Kate thought to herself.

She recognised a number of the uniformed officers posted outside the apartment building which she acknowledged with a nod of her head and received nods in return. Some of them she had served with when she had been in uniform.

Kate walked slowly towards the entrance of the apartment building. She nodded to the uniform standing at the entrance and received a smile of greeting from the man as he opened the door for her. She did not know his name but had seen him at the precinct, he must be new to the 12th, Kate thought.

Entering the lobby Kate walked over to the front desk where another uniform was standing talking to the man behind the reception desk.

"Beckett."

"Ramirez." Kate replied.

"Nobody else in homicide work after five pm these days?" Ramirez joked.

"Seems that way." Kate smiled.

"I know the feeling."

"Where's the..."

"Apartment 217." Officer Ramirez informed her.

Kate nodded her thanks and then walked across the lobby to the elevators and pressed the call button. A minute later the elevator arrived and she stepped in.

The elevator opened on the second floor and Kate stepped out. Immediately she noted that uniformed officers were speaking to the residents of the other apartments on the floor. The officer closest to her turned to see who had arrived on the floor. He pointed down the end of the hall.

Kate started walking slowly towards apartment 217. As she approached she prepared herself for what ever she was going to find in the apartment. She also made a silent vow to herself and to the person who had been killed that she would find the killer. It was a little ritual she went through at every murder scene she attended. The ritual had started on her first day as a homicide cop. It had been a way of calming her nerves on that first day, her first homicide case. It had since evolved into a way of reminding her of her purpose, the reason she did the job she did. Not that she really need the reminding. But with every new murder case that landed in her lap she went through this little silent ritual.

Standing at the open front door of apartment 217 were Detectives Esposito and Ryan. Both detectives had their note books out and going over the notes they had made. They looked up to see Kate approach. Both men stepped aside to allow Kate to enter the apartment. They fell into step behind her.

Kate moved through the front entrance of the apartment and into the dining room where CSU people were bagging and tagging evidence. Another CSU tech was taking photographs of the crime scene and in particular the body that had been found.

Kate's face was stone like as she reached the table and studied the scene before her. The body of a young woman lay naked on the dining table. The body was covered in rose petals. Two large sunflowers covered the eyes.

Slowly Kate moved around the table until she was near the head. She moved a little closer to the body and crouched down a little.

"Who are you?" Kate said, speaking to the dead woman.

"Alison Tisdale, aged twenty-four, grad student at NYU, part of the Social Work program." Esposito reported.

Kate rose from her crouch and slowly took in the surroundings. The apartment was well furnished with what looked like expensive pieces of furniture. To her eye it appeared that an interior decorator had been called in to do the place up.

"Nice place for a social worker." Kate remarked. She turned to look at the body again.

"Daddy's money." Ryan supplied.

"Neighbours called to complain about the music." Esposito said. "When she didn't answer, they had the super check on her."

Kate nodded her head. Her eyes moved slowly up and down the length of the young woman's body.

"No signs of struggle." Kate murmured. "He knew her."

Dr Lanie Parish, the medical examiner appeared from another room with clipboard in hand and walked up to stand beside Kate.

"Even bought her flowers." Dr Parish observed. "Who say's romance is dead."

Kate glanced at the medical examiner and held her gaze.

"I do. Every Saturday night." Kate whispered.

"Well, lipstick wouldn't hurt." Laine suggested in a low voice. Kate glared at the other woman. "I'm just saying." Dr Parish shrugged her shoulders.

Kate rolled her eyes at the other woman. She had known Lanie Parish for a few years now. They had first met at a murder scene when Kate was still in uniform. Kate, for reasons she could not explain, had taken an instant liking to the sassy medical examiner. At first she had been drawn to her out of solidarity of having to do a job in a male dominated world. They had gone out for drinks not long after their first meeting and soon became firm and fast friends.

If someone else had mentioned to her about wearing a little lipstick Kate would have taken umbrage but as the suggestion had come from her best friend she only rolled her eyes. Kate hardly ever wore much makeup when she was at work. To her way of thinking she was there to do a job not to look pretty. Getting hit on by her male colleagues could get tiresome and annoying.

Kate nodded to the body.

"What else did he give her besides roses?" Kate asked.

With a pair of tweezers Lanie reached over to the body and removed several rose petals to reveal the bullet holes in the young woman's chest.

"Two shots to the chest." Lanie informed her. "Small calibre."

Lanie stepped back to allow Kate to move in a little closer. Kate studied the two bullet holes confirming for herself what the medical examiner had stated. Straightening up Kate again looked over the body. A small frown creased her forehead as she continued to look at the body. There was something familiar about this murder scene.

She looked over to where Esposito and Ryan were standing. She was thankful they had not heard her exchange with Lanie over the lipstick remark because she was not in the mood to put up with their ribbing. They had either not heard or if they did had chosen not to remark on it. Both Esposito and Ryan were looking at her intently.

"Does this look familiar to anyone?" Kate asked.

"No, but I'm not the one with a thing for the freaky ones." Esposito replied with a smirk.

Kate cast a glance at the Hispanic detective.

Esposito was right she did like the freaky ones, they intrigued her. It was the mystery of it that spurred her on to solve it. She was rather proud of the fact that she had a pretty good record of solving those types of cases. It involved a hell of a lot of work and took up a lot of time but in the end if she could solve the case all the effort was well worth it. That was the way she looked at it.

"Just give me a jack shot Jill over Bill so I can get my collar and go home." Esposito added, glancing at his partner. Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, but the freaky ones require more." Kate replied warming to the subject. "They reveal more."

Kate motioned to the body on the table.

"Look at how he left her, covered modestly." Kate pointed out.

Detective Ryan did look at the body, a confused look appeared on his face.

"So?" He said.

"So, despite all of the effort, all of the preparation, you wont find any evidence of sexual abuse." Kate informed the two men.

"You really get that from this?" Esposito asked pointing to the body, he too looked a little confused.

"This," Kate nodded her head as she turned to look at Ryan and Esposito, "plus I've seen this before."

As Kate had been talking to the boys telling them how the freaky ones required more and revealed more it had come to her where she had seen this murder scene before. It had been in a book she had been reading just the other week. And it was no ordinary book, but one by her favourite author no less.

"You've seen this before?" Ryan asked sounding surprised. "Where?"

"Roses on her body." Kate said with an expectant smile as she looked at the boys. There were blank looks on their faces. "Sunflowers on her eyes?" She prompted.

The blank looks remained on Esposito and Ryan's faces as they stared back at her. Kate rolled her eyes at their lack of response.

"Don't you guys read?" She said in exasperation.

Esposito turned to look at his partner.

"You can read can't you, bro?" He said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I can read." Ryan replied. "Newspapers."

"Police reports." Esposito added.

"ME reports." Ryan offered.

"Yeah, all of those." Esposito nodded.

"I even know my ABCs." Ryan said proudly.

Kate glanced at Lanie as Esposito and Ryan went through their routine. The medical examiner looked at her friend, an unimpressed expression on her face. Kate shook her head. It pleased her to see that Esposito and Ryan had quickly bonded as partners that they were confident enough to do comedy routines in front of her at murder scenes

"Okay, Laurel and Hardy keep that up and you'll know all about GBH." Kate said crisply.

Esposito and Ryan grinned, as they looked at Kate, pleased with themselves at their little routine.

"Okay, Beckett. You want to fill us in?" Esposito said.

Kate told the detectives that this exact scene was from a book called _Flowers For Your Grave_ by the author Richard Castle. It was obvious from their looks that they had not read the book but the name of the author did register with them.

"Hey, isn't he the dude who's always appearing on Page Six of The Ledger?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Ryan agreed, a big smile on his face. "He's always being photographed with some hot model hanging off his arm."

"Oh man, some real hotties..." Esposito nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys." Kate snapped. "Crime scene, focus."

Both Esposito and Ryan looked suitably chastised and wiped their smiles from their faces. They moved off to finish up their work. Kate had felt a little uncomfortable listening to them. She did not know why though. It was true what they had been saying. Richard Castle usually featured fairly prominently on Page Six with photos and stories. Kate shook off those thoughts as she turned to Lanie.

"Anything else you can tell me about the vic?"

"Not until I get her back to the morgue, honey." Lanie replied.

Kate nodded her head. She stepped away from the table to let her friend finish up her work and get the body of the victim transported back to the morgue. Kate took a little time to inspect the apartment but her mind continued to wander back to the book and in particular the murder scene from that book. Why would the killer re-enact that murder scene? Why go to all that effort? There were no answers to those questions yet. But she would get those answers, she told herself firmly.

She returned to the dining table and once more stared at the body covered in rose petals. The body had been set out almost identically as had been described in the book. Suddenly her eyes widened with some surprise as she recalled the other case she had been working on, the Fisk case. Marvin Fisk had been found face down on the floor in a pentagram. That particular murder scene was identical to a scene from another of Richard Castle's books.

Surprise slowly turned to alarm as she considered the possibility that they might have a serial killer on their hands. That sent a small chill of dread down her spine.

It did not take Kate long to realise that she would have to speak to the author Richard Castle. There was no way in the world he was involved in this murder but he might possibly provide some information or help to find the killer or killers.

Kate watched as a couple of ME people wheeled in a gurney and set about to transfer the body from the table and into the black body bag sitting on the gurney. One of the assistants removed the sunflowers and had them bagged. The removal of the sunflowers revealed a pretty face which Kate contemplated.

"You're going to see that writer aren't you?"

Kate was startled by the sound of Lanie's voice. She turned to find Lanie standing right next to her.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're going to see that writer, Richard Castle, your favourite author aren't you?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Mm-hmm."

Lanie was well aware that Richard Castle was Kate's favourite author. Her friend had been enough times to her apartment and had seen the bookshelves that contained every book the man had written to know that Kate was a fan of his books. What Lanie did not know, what no one else knew except for her mother was how much of a fan she truly was.

"He might be able to assist us with this investigation." Kate explained.

"Uh-huh." Lanie replied. Maybe Lanie did know more than she was letting on.

"What?" Kate demanded.

"Nothing."

The body of Alison Tisdale had been placed in the body bag and the bag was zipped up.

"Shouldn't you be escorting the body, Dr Parish?"

"Don't get snippy with me, Detective Beckett." Lanie said with a smirk on her face. She moved off following the body being wheeled out of the dining room.

Kate turned and walked over to Esposito informing him about what she was going to do and for him to finish up here at the apartment.

XXX

Kate pulled into a car park spot and killed the engine. She looked across the street to a ten storey brownstone building that had recently been renovated, part of the gentrification of the area. There was a line of people waiting to get into the new basement night club. Past the entrance to the night club was a glass fronted entrance to the building itself. Kate could see a parade of people entering the lobby. These people were dressed up for a party. Town cars were pulling up and disgorging people and then driving off.

Kate lifted her gaze up the side of the building all the way to the roof top where she saw orange and yellow and red party lights. She could also people milling about on the roof top. The roof top was where a new bar and night club was located called The Quill.

She had not had to do any ringing around to find where Richard Castle was on this particular night. She had already knew where he would be, right here. She had read it on his website. It was where the launch party of his latest book, _Storm Fall_ was being held.

A knock on the window drew Kate from her thoughts. She saw a black clad security man with an earpiece in his left ear standing there.

"You can't park here." The security man said. "It's reserved."

Kate wound down the window and held up her badge for the man to see.

"Access all areas pass." Kate quipped.

"Yes, ma'am." The security man said. "Sorry to bother you."

Kate watched as the man moved off. She allowed herself a smile. She could not remember who had called the detective badge an 'Access All Areas Pass' but she liked it and sometime used the term.

She returned her badge back to her belt and then wound up the window. Once more she gazed up to the roof top bar.

She was feeling a little nervous at the prospect of meeting Richard Castle again. It had been a long time since she had last seen him. It had been that time at the mall when he thought he had lost his daughter. The smile on her face deepened as she remembered the scene when father and daughter had been reunited.

Kate took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She made sure to lock it. It was not as if anyone was going to steal it what with security people all around but she was not about to take the risk. She would never be able to live it down if her car did get stolen. And she did not want to think about all the paperwork she would have to fill out either.

She glanced at the car parked behind hers and noticed a man sitting behind the wheel. The man was aged in his late fifties and had a thin face which had a kind of mournful expression on it. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Kate figured he must be a chauffeur who had been tasked with having to wait with the car while his passenger or passengers were up at the book launch party enjoying themselves. The mournful expression on the man's face slowly transformed into a small but warm smile. He nodded his head at Kate. Kate smiled back.

Crossing the street Kate entered the building and found the lobby full of well dressed people milling about or lining up to have their names ticked off by a black suited host who stood near an express elevator that would take the guests right up to the top floor. Kate felt a little under dressed in her pants suit as she passed the line of people but she put aside those feelings as she went into cop mode.

She strode past the security guy.

"Hey, lady where you do you think you're going?" Demanded the security guy.

Kate pulled aside her jacket and pointed to her badge clipped to her belt.

"Police business."

"Can I help you?" The security guy asked, suddenly very solicitous.

"No thanks."

Kate stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. When the doors closed she let out the breath she had been holding. She felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach and it had nothing to do with the elevator rising upwards. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. The fluttering in her stomach grew a little stronger instead of lessening. It was as if her inner fan girl was doing cartwheels in there.

All too soon the elevator arrived at the top floor and announced its arrival with a sharp peel of the bell. The next moment the doors slid open and Kate stepped out of the elevator and into the club. She stood there and took in the scene that confronted her. Waiters dressed as murder victims moved about the people serving drinks. While other waiters carried trays of canapés for the guests to eat. Middle aged men mingled with young women who laughed at the jokes they made. There were other groups of people in what looked like serious discussions. Others were sipping their drinks or nibbling on the food they had snagged from a passing waiter and taking in the atmosphere. Photographers were milling about taking photographs. Around the walls were large posters depicting the cover art of _Storm Fall._ Several tables strategically placed around the room had pyramids of the the book itself. Some people stood at those tables leafing through the book they had picked up from the table. While other people merely picked up a copy of the book as they walked by, a souvenir of the evening. And there was music playing in the background a kind of jazz fusion that seemed to underscore the theme of the book launch party.

Kate recognised some very familiar faces amongst the people. There were at least three well known best selling authors she spotted. City Hall was represented with a number of councillors. Much to her surprise she even saw the Mayor over there on the balcony speaking with what looked like some movers and shakers. Movie and television actors were well represented as were some well known singers. Kate lost count the number of models she had seen. The A-listers were out in force this evening. This was some party, Kate thought to herself.

Scanning the room carefully Kate had spotted a lot of people but had not found the man she had come to see. A smile rose to her face. She knew her mother would be very interested in hearing about this party. Knowing her mother she would demand minute details. Kate may have been a fan girl but her mother was the queen of the Castle fan girls. That is what she told her when the subject was ever came up.

Once more she slowly scanned the room carefully scrutinising and then she spotted him as he was making his way towards the bar. He paused here and there to speak with one or more of the guests before he continued on his way. Butterflies were doing battle with her inner fan girl to see who could do the biggest cartwheels in the pit of her stomach.

Kate took several deep breaths and exhaled slowly before she started moving making her way towards the bar. She could not help but wonder if he would remember her but quickly dismissed the thought. Nearly ten years had passed since that episode in the mall there would be no way he would remember her. As she moved through the people she put on her serious face. She was here on police business not for a reunion.

As Kate slowly approached she saw he had reached the bar and was talking to his daughter Alexis who was sitting at the bar with what looked like some school books opened in front of her. Kate could not help but think that Alexis had grown into a beautiful girl. With them was an older lady who Kate recognised as Martha Rodgers, Castle's mother. Kate stopped her approach and watched the three of them. Castle's mother soon moved off leaving Castle and his daughter at the bar.

Kate took a deep breath. It was only at this moment that she realised her heart was beating very rapidly. She forced herself to approach the famous author. Reaching down to her belt she unclipped her badge.

"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."

"Mr Castle?" Kate announced.

XXXXX

_**I would like to know your thoughts about this chapter, so drop me a line.**_

_**Con **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Present Day

Castle eased the car into the visitor's parking spot and then switched off the engine. He reached for the bags sitting on the front passengerr seat containing the takeout Chinese which he had bought from one his favourite Chinese restaurants There were several bags because as per usual he over ordered. Not that the recipients of this food would be complaining. He knew that any food not eaten would not go to waste. What was not eaten would be left in the break room and within seconds the food would be attacked by a pack of piranha-like members of the NYPD.

Castle got out of his car and closed the door making sure to lock it. Hearing the electronic bleep he turned and started for the elevator.

It had been some time since he had come to the precinct bearing food for his wife and the boys. It had been a little longer since he had sat in on an investigation. Though he had never admitted it he kind of missed it. These days his main job apart from writing was raising his daughters which was a full time job anyway.

Even thought he revelled in the role of house husband Kate did not leave him out of the loop. She still consulted him on the cases she and the boys worked on. Sometimes when she called during the day to touch base she might mention to him the case they were working and he would listen and then offer up one of his famed theories of involvement of three letter government agencies.

Most of the time they would discuss her latest case when they were in bed at the end of the day. He would listen to Kate intently as she went over a case. He would ask questions here and there to clarify a point and then offer the occasional thought or idea that more often than not led to a breakthrough. He felt a sense of pride that he could still make a valuable contribution. He missed working cases with Kate though.

As much as he would have loved to he would not be able to stay for too long today. In a couple of hours he would have to go and pick up his youngest daughter from daycare then go home and prepare dinner for his family. Young Johanna attended daycare a couple of days a week. At first he had been opposed to that idea of his youngest attending daycare insisting to his wife that he had managed to raise Alexis almost single handedly so he could certainly take care of their youngest.

Kate had no doubt that he could because the proof was in the form of Alexis but she had managed to convince him that it would not hurt young Jo if she attended daycare a couple of days a week. Meeting and playing with children her own age was good for her as opposed to spending all the time playing with her big kid of a father. Kate had also pointed out that it allowed him time to write during the day other than at night, when she and he could engage in other activities. Mommy and Daddy activities as she called it. He hated it when she was right.

As he approached the elevator Castle transferred one of the bags to his free hand. On reaching the elevator he found that holding bags in both hands made it a difficult task in pressing the call button. Frowning, he returned the bag he was holding in right hand over to his left and then pressed the button. As he waited for the elevator to arrive he could feel the beginnings of a headache.

The ding of the bell alerted Castle that the elevator had arrived. He took a step back from the doors to let who ever was in there to step out first. One thing he hated more and more were people who did not wait for others step out of an elevator before they walked in themselves. The doors slid open and Castle found himself staring at Mr Jones.

"Mr Jones."

"Good afternoon, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said with a brief grin. He motioned in the direction of his car. "Shall we, Mr Castle?"

"What about these?" Castle asked, holding up the bags of food.

"They can be left here. I can assure you nothing will happen to them."

"I have some very hungry detectives waiting for this food."

"And you will be able to complete your errand with no one any the wiser or hungrier." Mr Jones assured him as he stepped out of the elevator and motioned again to the car.

Castle watched the other man carefully for a moment as he walked towards the waiting car. It was plainly obvious the man had not spent much time at a police precinct. Nothing and nobody could pick clean food laying around faster than hungry cops. Hungry cops could give vultures a run for their money. Realising that he would not win the argument with Mr Jones, he shrugged his shoulders. Setting the bags beside the elevator turned and walked quickly to catch up with the other man.

"So, how have you been, Mr Jones?" Castle called out.

"I have been well, Mr Castle, thank you." Mr Jones replied.

"You know I'm beginning to think you show up every now and then because you miss our sparkling conversations." Castle said as he caught up to Mr Jones.

"I do rather enjoy our conversations, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

They reached Mr Jones' car and he got behind the wheel and Castle got into the front passenger seat. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"So where are we off to this time, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones started up the car and pulled out of the parking spot and slowly headed for the garage exit.

"A trip down memory lane, Mr Castle." Mr Jones announced.

Castle shot the other man a quizzical look as the car started up.

XXX

Castle was massaging his temples even before he opened his eyes. He should have been used to the headaches by now but if given the choice he could well do without them. He could feel this headache slowly fading away. They had come to a stop, more to the point Mr Jones had found a parking spot. After a few moments Castle slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing Castle noticed was that it was evening. He remembered that they had left the precinct garage in the afternoon.

"We are here, Mr Castle." Mr Jones announced.

"Where's 'here'?" Castle asked.

Mr Jones smiled as he pointed to the building across the street from where they were parked. Castle followed to where the other man was pointing. A look of understanding swept across Castle's face and then surprise. His mouth dropped open.

"I know where we are." Castle announced. He leaned forward and craned his neck. Slowly his eyes travelled up the roof top night club.

"This is the place where I had the Storm Fall book launch."

"This is correct Mr Castle. The Quill nightclub."

Castle leaned back and turned his gaze to the man sitting behind the wheel.

"Is this night of the book launch?"

Mr Jones nodded his head.

"This is the night I first met Kate Beckett."

"Actually, that was in that other time line. In this one you've met previously."

Castle nodded his head. "What happens here then?" Castle asked.

"You meet again."

Castle nodded his head again. A bright smile blossomed across his face as he recalled the night in question.

"It was the night that changed my life." He sighed and then paused a moment. "Only at the time I didn't know it."

"Indeed, Mr Castle."

"So what am I doing here, you have any idea, or do I have to wing it like usual?"

"Actually," Mr Jones allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "Mr Castle, I do."

A look of surprise appeared on Castle's face as he stared at the other man. Usually it was up to him to find out what he was doing in the moment in time Mr Jones had brought him to. This must be a first, Castle thought to himself.

"Care to share with the class, Mr Jones?" Castle asked carefully.

"Certainly, Mr Castle."

Mr Jones glanced out the window to a limousine which had drawn out the front of the brownstone building on which the roof top nightclub sat. He watched as the people it had been transporting emerged and slowly made their way into the lobby of the building several photographers standing on the side walk started shooting them as they disappeared into the building. Mr Jones turned to look at Castle.

"We have become aware that even though you and Detective Beckett meet at this party, the meeting does not take place as you remember it. It does happen, I assure you, but the ramifications of this meeting causes far too many problems that would take eternity to correct."

"Oh, what happens?"

"We don't have the time to go into all of that Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied quickly. "And you certainly would tire very quickly with all the time travelling that would be involved to correct the error."

"Okay." Castle nodded. He had no idea what that meant but felt it was not the time to pepper the man with too many questions.

"At the moment of your meeting with Detective Beckett some one interrupts the inevitable meeting, delaying it."

"And it's my job to make sure that the interruption doesn't takes place?"

"Correct."

"So, I'm running interference for myself?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Mr Jones nodded his head.

Castle thought it over and quickly nodded his head.

"I can do that." Castle declared happily.

"You will have to."

"Okay, no problem."

Castle shifted and started to open the passenger door in readiness to get out.

"A moment, please, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said quickly.

"What?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea if you walked in as you are."

Castle looked down at his clothes. He was wearing one of his favourite suits, a dark blue pinstripe, and a blue shirt, one that he knew Kate loved. He had worn it today especially for her.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing, Mr Jones."

"Your clothes are perfectly suitable for the occasion but I was not talking about your clothes, Mr Castle."

Castle frowned at the other man not understanding what he was getting at.

"It's your face I am concerned about."

"What's wrong with my face?" Castle asked. "Isn't it ruggedly handsome enough?" Castle grinned.

"It's too well known."

Castle blinked at Mr Jones. Suddenly understanding washed across his face.

"Oh, I get it, I get it." Castle said. "It will confuse everyone if there are two of me wandering around the party."

"Precisely." Mr Jones nodded his head.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I think a little disguise is in order don't you think, Mr Castle?"

Castle grinned. He liked the idea of a disguise. He liked the thought of moving about amongst people he knew and they having no idea who he was. It would be like being a secret agent A spy. The more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it.

Mr Jones reached around to the back seat. Slowly he brought over a medium sized case. It was a make up case Castle noticed, very similar to the ones his mother had. Only his mother's make up cases were on the large size. Mr Jones set the case in his lap. He opened the lid and turned the case so that Castle could see. On the inside of the lid were rows of fake moustaches of all shapes on sizes, from pencil thin right up to full Zapata.

"Do you have any preference, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones inquired as he motioned to the fake moustaches.

XXX

Castle inspected his reflection in the mirror Mr Jones had passed over. He was checking to see if the moustache looked good on him. He had chosen a Zapata that covered all of his upper lip and the sides of his chin. He ran his thumb and forefinger slowly over the moustache, making sure that it was affixed properly and securely. He almost laughed. He looked like he was about to step onto the set of a 1970's porn movie.

Mr Jones looked at Castle and nodded his approval. His hand dived into the make up box and he produced a pair of sunglasses. He passed them over.

"Sunglasses, really?" Castle said.

"They are necessary." Mr Jones replied. "They are dark enough for people not to be able to see your prominent blue eyes but not dark enough for you to get about or colliding with the furniture."

Castle put on the sunglasses and then checked himself in the mirror again.

"I don't suppose you have a hat to go with this?"

Mr Jones flashed an amused grin as he reached over to the back seat. Settling back in his own his seat he held out a black wide brimmed trilby hat. Castle arched an eyebrow as he took the offered hat and set it on his head.

"I don't suppose you have some chica bow wow music anywhere on you?" Castle quipped.

"No music I'm afraid, Mr Castle."

Castle checked himself in the mirror and made a slight adjustment to the hat until he had it at a rakish angle that he liked. He nodded to himself.

"So, what's my cover?" Castle inquired.

"Your cover, yes." Mr Jones said slowly.

Castle turned to look at the other man.

"Your name is James..."

"Bond?" Castle interjected with a hopeful tone in his voice.

If he was going to go into the night club acting like a secret agent he might as well take the name of the best secret agent going around.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Castle, that would be a little too obvious, don't you think?" Mr Jones said evenly.

"I guess so." Castle said with a hint of disappointment. He would really have loved to have the cover name, _James Bond_.

"Your name is James Reynolds."

"James Reynolds." Castle nodded his head. It may not have been James Bond. Reynolds, James Reynolds still had a nice ring to it. He thought to himself.

"You are a teacher of creative writing..."

"Can't I be a sp...?"

"No."

"What about a...?"

"I'm afraid not." Mr Jones shook his head.

"Oh, I know...how about a...?"

"Certainly not, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said firmly.

"Okay." Castle sighed. "I'm a teacher of creative writing."

Mr Jones nodded his head slowly.

"You may not have need to bring up the subject of the work you do but it's best to have one just in case." He said.

Castle had read somewhere of a saying that the best lie to be believed should have a grain of truth to it. Well his stock in trade was writing and he was pretty good at the job as the launch party at this roof top night club showed. Being a teacher of creative writing was not too much of a stretch.

"You have recently arrived here in New York." Mr Jones continued.

"Where do I teach?"

"What?"

"If I'm a teacher of creative writing, where do you teach?" Castle asked.

Mr Jones nodded his head understanding the question. He thought for a moment before he spoke.

"I am sure you can come up with something suitable and believable, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said pointedly. "After all you are the creative writer here, are you not?"

Castle flashed a grin at Mr Jones' little stab at humour. Mr Jones also grinned.

Mr Jones reached into inside pocket of his jacket and removed an envelope and handed it to Castle.

"That is your invitation."

Castle opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. It was a thick card that had the cover art of _ Storm Fall_ as the background. He remembered these invitations. They had been specially printed up on a suggestion from his agent Paula Haas. They had been sent to his friends and people he wanted to be at the launch party and it gave them special access. He noticed the invitation in his hand had the name _James Reynolds_ engraved in gold copperplate script. He could only wonder how Mr Jones managed to get this particular invitation.

He returned the invitation to the envelope and then shoved the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket and turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Is she here yet?" Castle asked.

"Who?"

"Kate."

"No. Detective Beckett has yet to arrive." Mr Jones replied. He checked his watch. "However, she will be arriving soon."

"Okay."

Castle started opening his door.

"One more thing, Mr Castle."

Castle paused with one foot out the door. He turned and looked at Mr Jones.

"Yes?"

"Try and avoid most of your close friends and family." Mr Jones said. "They may see through the disguise."

"Understood." Castle nodded.

"Oh and please try to make sure not to run into yourself, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

"Why not?" Castle replied unable to stop the frown creasing his face.

Castle had the thought of running into himself. It would be a bit of a hoot for his youngerself to meet his olderself.

"It could be a little awkward." Mr Jones said slowly.

"And travelling through time isn't?"

"A pertinent point indeed, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said. "All the same, it would make matters far less complicated if you do not meet yourself."

"That would be too weird, wouldn't it?" Castle chuckled.

"Indeed, Mr Castle."

Castle nodded his head. He flashed a bright grin at Mr Jones, as if to say 'I've got this, trust me'. He got out of the car and closed the door. He paused a moment to slightly adjust the angle of his hat, pulling down the brim a little further. He then brushed his fingers over the moustache. It would be interesting later when he tried to remove it because a fair bit of spirit gum had been used to glue the moustache to his face.

He walked around the front of Mr Jones' car pausing to check the traffic. Seeing it was clear, he looked at Mr Jones gave the man a salute and crossed the street. Just as he reached the other side of the street another limousine pulled up. Castle turned to look at the who the new arrivals were. A barrage of camera flashes greeted the people who emerged from the vehicle. Castle recognised the model hanging off the arm of the man she was with. He had dated the model for a short time during New York Fashion Week a couple of years back.

Castle pushed his glasses further up his nose, turned and approached the front entrance, nodding to the man who opened the door for him and walked into the lobby. He found there were a few familiar faces milling about in the lobby and even more that he did not recognise. He saw the line of people waiting at the elevators for their names to be ticked so they could go up to the party.

With another tug on his hat he started walking towards the express elevator. A black suited security standing at the elevators held up his hand stopping Castle.

"I'm sorry sir, you need to line up over there." The man said pointing to the line of people.

Castle looked to the line of people and saw that a few of them were looking at him with frowns on

their faces wondering who he was. Castle turned back to the security guard and smiled at him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the invitation.

"I think this..." Castle said slowly. He pulled the invitation out of the envelope and showed it to the security guard.

"Yes, Mr Reynolds." The guard said with a smile after inspecting the invitation. "This way please. I'll take you up." The man motioned to the open elevator.

"Thank you." Castle smiled even more as he stepped into the elevator followed by the guard.

"Looks like some party, huh?" Castle remarked.

"Yes it is, sir." The security guard replied as he closed the elevators and pressed the top button.

"Castle really knows how to throw a party."

"That he does." The security guard agreed.

Stepping out of the elevator Castle nodded his thanks to security guard and paused to take in the scene. A bright smile rose to his face as he looked about him. It was exactly as he had remembered it. He almost laughed at the sight of the waiters who had been dressed up as murder victims. That had been a suggestion that he had thrown out to Gina at one of the planning meetings for the launch party he had been forced to attend under pain of death. He had made the suggestion because he had been bored and wanted to get out of the meeting as quickly as possible. It surprised him that she had liked the idea enough to use it.

He slowly moved away from the elevators. A waiter was walking past with a tray of champagne flutes Castle reached out and grabbed himself a glass. He needed something to fortify his nerves. Being undercover and on a mission was exciting but it was also very nerve wracking. He took a big sip of the champagne and slowly made his way through the crowd. He was looking up at one of the posters hanging on the wall, one which displayed the same photograph that appeared on the dust jackets of his books. Gina had wanted him to sit through a photo shoot for a new set of photographs but he had vetoed the idea. He did not need to go through a long tiring photo shoot for a new set of photos of himself. The old photos of himself were still good enough.

All of a sudden he felt himself jostled. Castle almost spilled his drink.

"Sorry." said the man who had bumped into him.

On turning around Castle found himself looking at His Honour the Mayor, Robert Weldon.

"Big...Mr Mayor." Castle quickly corrected himself.

"I'm sorry about that." The Mayor said.

"Quite alright, sir, no harm done."

Castle shook the Mayor's hand and then the Mayor was on his way moving across to another group of people standing by.

Castle quickly recovered from the surprise of having bumped into the Mayor. A small thrill rose within him when he saw that the Mayor, a good friend of his had not recognised him. The disguise was working he thought to himself.

He started moving again slowly checking things out. He saw more familiar faces and he steered himself away from them. He remembered what Mr Jones had told him back in the car. He finished his glass of champagne and placed the empty glass on a tray. Almost immediately he picked up another full glass from a passing waiter.

Castle spotted James Patterson standing in a corner of the room almost as if he was holding court. He had a couple of avid fans hanging on to his every word. He had flown in that day to attend this book launch and would stay over to attend the Writers Poker Game that Castle was hosting. Castle was a little disappointed that Cannell could not be here. As his gaze moved off Patterson he saw Dennis Lehane engaged in an animated conversation with a head writer from some high rating TV show. No doubt Lehane was giving the head writer the benefit of his experience in writing for television, Castle thought to himself with some amusement.

Castle took a big sip of his drink and slowly started moving. The thought of wandering over to the famous authors and perhaps engaging them in conversation did cross his mind but quickly he dismissed the idea. He did not need to run the risk of being recognised. Both Patterson and Lehane were pretty sharp-eyed.

Despite having some fun about being here in disguise Castle could not shake off the feeling of weirdness he was experiencing. It was as if he was living some tecnhicolour out of body experience.

Both fun and scary at the same time.

Castle saw a young blonde actress walking his way. He recognised the young woman and immediately tensed. He brought the champagne flute to his lips and took a long sip of the drink as he turned to look in another direction. He had dated the actress not very long after he had divorced Gina, Castle recalled. He did not remember her at the other book launch party. When she had strode past Castle let out a little sigh of relief. It had been a brief affair but it had been splashed across the magazine pages and was featured prominently on Page Six. He could not help but wonder what she was doing here. Then a small smile appeared on his lips. It must have been his agent Paula who had invited the girl, just to piss off Gina. Paula was not above such things when the mood took her.

The one thing Castle noticed was there were hardly any of his his real fans, the men and women who went out and bought his books. The vast majority of the people in the room were people who went to these parties to get their pictures in the papers and magazines, celebrities and celebrity wannabes.

Castle made his way over to a nearby table where his books had been arrayed into a pyramid but people had been coming over and taking a copy for themselves so that it could get signed that there not that many remaining. That would be rectified pretty quickly because Gina would have people tasked with the job of making sure there were plenty of books on display. He picked up one of the books and slowly leafed through the pages.

"He's such a great author." A woman said.

Castle looked up from the book to the woman who had joined him at the table and saw that it was a tall blonde with too much make up and far too little dress. Her assets were very much on display. Castle smiled at the woman, trying hard not to look down at her assets.

"Are you a fan of his work?" Castle inquired.

"Oh, no." The woman said and laughed. "He just throws the best parties."

The smile on Castle's face faltered.

"There are so many celebrities here."

"I see." Castle said.

He returned the book to the table and picked up his champagne glass. He gave the woman a nod goodbye and moved away. Far too many people like that at the party, he thought to himself.

XXX

Castle let out a sigh of relief as he emerged from the toilet cubicle to the sound of the flushing toilet. He could not believe he had needed to go to the toilet only after three glasses of champagne. At his book launch parties he tried not to drink too much usually taking a couple of sips here and there. The last thing he wanted was being told off by either his ex-wife or agent for being drunk or worse being photographed being drunk. It was not a good look they constantly reminded him.

He could feel a slight buzz at the edges in his head and he had to remind himself not to drink any more champagne. He was here for a reason and it was not to drink.

He walked across to the sink and started washing his hands. He glanced up at the mirror in front of him and saw that his disguise remained firmly in place. He heard another toilet being flushed. Castle did not take too much notice of the cubicle door opening as he had resumed concentrating on washing hands. The man who had walked out of the cubicle came over to the sinks.

"You got a great porn chic going there, pal."

Castle was startled by the man's voice. It was a voice he recognised only too well. Looking up into the mirror he went from startled to shocked. Standing beside him was himself, his youngerself. Richard Castle. Castle could not help but stare.

His youngerself smiled and nodded. Castle continued to stare as he watched his youngerself wash his hands. Castle saw the two day old growth that covered other man's face, that bad boy look that his agent had been encouraging him to adopt because it would appeal to his female fan base. He had never really liked looking unshaven and the only reason he had been sporting it for the book launch party was because he had left the shaving to the last minute only to discover his electric razor was not working and he could not find any other razor in his bathroom. So he was forced to go to the party sporting two day old fuzz over his face.

"Some party, heh?"

Castle was startled out of his thoughts. He looked at his doppleganger.

"Huh?"

"I said, some party?"

"Yeah." Castle nodded.

Castle turned off the tap and reached for a paper towel to dry his hands. His youngerself did the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Castle." Castle said suddenly, sounding suspiciously like one of his fans.

"Please call me, Rick." Rick smiled. The he held out his hand.

Castle looked at the offered hand.

"Don't worry, I've just washed my hands." Rick said with a laugh. "You saw me do it."

"Yeah." Castle chuckled as he shook his youngerself's hand.

"James Reynolds." Castle said.

"Pleased to meet you, James."

Castle nodded his head. He had been told by Mr Jones to avoid meeting himself and now he here was standing in the men's toilet doing exactly that. Shaking his hand even. This was definitely way too weird for words. He could only imagine the look Mr Jones would give him when he told him later.

"So, James, are you as bored at this party as I am?" Rick asked.

"Well...yeah I am." Castle said hesitantly.

Rick nodded.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

"Thanks."

Rick looked at Castle and a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"Have we met before, James?" Rick asked.

Castle shook his head. "No. I would have remembered if I had met a famous author."

"It's just that you look a little familiar, that's all."

Castle fought down a pang of panic that bubbled in his stomach. Had he been recognised? If anyone was going to recognise him it would be himself, wouldn't it?

"No, we've not met before." He said quickly.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

Rick glanced in the direction of the door and the smile slowly faded from his face.

"Once more into the breach." He muttered and shook his head. He turned back to Castle.

"It was good meeting you, James."

"Likewise."

"Well, try and enjoy the party."

"You too."

"At least the booze is free."

"Yeah." Castle laughed.

Rick gave him a nod goodbye and started for the door.

Castle watched the other man. He could not recall having having gone to the toilets that night of the book launch but that was a different time line and this one was another. What he could remember was the boredom he had felt. It had been an effort to put on a smiling happy face to meet and greet the people at the party. It had been an effort answering the questions that had been fired at him by reporters. He had to keep a smile fixed to his face as he answered one inane question after another from the celebrities who had received an invitation to the book launch and could not wait to get there so that they could get their faces splashed across magazines. He would have much preferred to have stayed at home and played laser tag with his daughter but he had to front up to his book launch party because that was part of his job.

For the life of him he did not know why he did it perhaps he felt sorry for himself knowing what he was feeling but something compelled him to speak up. To give him some encouragement.

"Rick?" Castle called out.

Rick had his hand on the door handle. He paused and looked back to Castle shooting him a curious look.

"Things have a way of turning out for the best." Castle told him. "Trust in the Universe."

Rick let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, the way things have been going lately, I reckon the Universe has it in for me." Rick replied. "See you later, James."

"See you, Rick."

As soon as the door closed Castle turned to the mirror and exhaled the breath he had been holding. If he had been concerned when he had met himself before he was worried now. This meeting could cause complications and he probably would not hear the end of it from Mr Jones. It took him a few minutes to dampened down the panic that threatened to take hold and compose himself. With a final deep breath Castle pushed away from the sink and headed out of the toilets and back into the party. He still had a job to do.

XXX

Castle had found himself the perfect spot by the pillar. It was close to the corner end of the bar where Alexis was seated. She was sitting on a stool on the corner her head buried in an open school book oblivious to the goings on around her. Only his daughter would bring school books to a book launch party and study for some exam she had coming up. A smile rose to his face as he regarded his daughter. Even though she had an important exam coming up she had still come to the launch party because she knew it was important to him. Yet being the practical level headed girl that she was she had decided to kill two birds with one stone. She had brought her school books with her.

His mother was the first to arrive and started talking to her granddaughter. Castle strained to listen to what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes as he heard his mother chiding his daughter for doing homework at a party before she looked to the barman an ordered a glass of champagne. Castle rolled his eyes again on hearing his mother say that she too had a test coming up, a liver function test. A moment later Rick appeared and asked for some champagne too.

If Castle's memory served him he was coming over to the bar after a little run in with his ex-wife and publisher. She still remained unhappy that he had decided to kill his famed character Derrick Storm and had resumed her barrage here at the book launch party. He remembered that she had called him an assortment of names.

Castle spotted Gina approaching the bar, heading directly where Rick, Martha and Alexis were. There was wearing a determined look on her face that he had seen many times before. He suspected that she was coming over to resume the talk she had with Rick earlier about the next book he was supposed to have had on her desk. No doubt she would threaten to request a return of the advance again. Castle sensed that a verbal sparring match was soon about to break out.

Castle looked over to where Rick was. There was a serious look on his face and Castle remembered what he was telling his mother. He was chiding her for telling his ex-wife about his writer's block. Rick was also reminding her the agreement that had been made for Martha to live at the loft. He could only imagine what a disaster if Gina joined in. Something along the lines of all Hell breaking lose.

Castle moved from his position beside the pillar and made a bee line for Gina. He moved rapidly and cut her off. Immediately Castle broke into a bright smile as he stuck his hand out to her.

"Ms Cowell, I'm James Reynolds." Castle said hurriedly.

Gina suppressed a look of annoyance that wanted so much to blossom on her face. It was an expression Castle had seen more than a few times during the time they had been married. Mostly because of something he had done wrong.

"Mr Reynolds." Gina said as she shook the proffered hand.

"I'm so glad I managed to find you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, yes. I have a great idea for a book you might be interested." Castle said hurriedly.

"Mister..." Gina said, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"Reynolds, James Reynolds.

"Mr Reynolds, I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss..."

"Just a moment of your time is all I need." Castle insisted.

Gina regarded the man standing in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as if she was studying him or if she was trying to place him. At the same time she was struggling between trying to be nice and brushing him off while still being polite."

"It's about a district attorney who gets murdered." Castle continued not giving Gina the chance to say anything. "He was the kind of DA that all the cops loved because he hated making deals and loved to put bad guys away."

Gina's eyebrows rose slowly upwards. She opened her mouth to say something.

"While the cops investigate the murder they discover that the guy was running a call girl ring from out of his office and he was killed by a bad guy who is a friend of the call girl the DA had working in his office to handle the call girls."

Gina suddenly frowned at the pitch Castle had just made. She took a step backwards but Castle took a step towards her beginning to crowd her personal space.

"I don't know, Mr Reynolds..." Gina said hesitantly, and took another step back. Castle took another step towards her.

"It has all the elements to make it a best seller, good guys, bad guys, murder, mystery and, Sex!" Castle pressed.

He was finding it amusing watching Gina squirm. Being on the receiving end of her own medicine for a change. And from him no less. He had no idea what he was going to tell her when he intercepted her but then he remembered the murdered DA case and he decided to ran with that and pitch it to her for a book.

Gina forced a polite smile to her face but Castle could see that the smile did not go anywhere near her eyes. He could tell that she was trying to find a way to escape from him.

"I know it will be a massive best seller, Ms Cowell and I want Black Pawn to publish it."

"Well, Mr Reynolds..."

"I know you'd love it, everyone will love it."

Gina glanced over a small group of people standing a short distance away. Looking back at Castle she smiled with a look of relief on her face.

"Would you excuse me, please? I see someone who I must talk to." Gina announced, trying to look apologetic but not pulling it off too convincingly. She backed away quickly from Castle. "Call my office tomorrow first thing and they'll set up a meeting."

Castle watched Gina as she walked over to the group which included the head of Black Pawn's British and European division a man whom Gina detested because he had made no secret that he wanted her job. He could not help but smile at her predicament. She had wanted to get away from him so much that she would put up with speaking with a man who was after her job. Not that she was really in danger of losing her job as long as she had Richard Castle in her stable of authors.

Martha flittered past him and Castle saw her striding over to Burt standing not far away, a man who did magic and played the piano, as he was to find out later in the evening. Castle glanced over his shoulder and saw that Rick and Alexis had not spotted his conversation with Gina. He let out a sigh of relief for that.

Feeling a little too exposed standing at the bar Castle unobtrusively as possible returned to the pillar and resumed watching the scene between father and daughter unfold in the way he had remembered it. Definitely too weird for words, Castle thought to himself.

A warm smile settled on his face as he remembered what he was saying to his daughter.

"Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can't tell your children?" Rick asked his daughter.

"I think you've enough of those for the both of us." Alexis replied.

"Life should be an adventure ." Rick declared. "Do you know why I killed Derrick?"

Alexis looked up from her school book and shook her head.

"There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene."

Castle found himself nodding his head as he listened to his youngerself repeating the words he had spoken.

"It's just like these parties." Rick continued. "They become so predicable. 'I'm your biggest fan', 'Where do you get your ideas?'"

"And the ever popular, 'Will you sign my chest?'" Alexis said.

"That one I don't mind so much." Rick quipped as he reached for the glass of champagne and took a sip.

"Yeah, well, FYI...I do."

He did not see his daughter roll her eyes at him.

Castle did and his smile deepened. He dragged his eyes away from father and daughter and shifted his gaze to where Gina was standing. She was involved in what looked like a serious discussion. From her body language Castle could tell that she wanted to be anywhere but right there at the moment. It might have been a little churlish of him but he was pleased that Gina was suffering a little.

He then looked in the direction of the elevator. His breath suddenly caught in his throat and felt his heart doing leaps and bounds. There she was. Kate. Arrestingly beautiful as he remembered. Breathtakingly beautiful as always.

Castle stared at her but he was not the only one. There were one or two other men who had their eyes on her. He watched as Kate ignored the almost hungry looks directed at her as if she was well used to them and slowly made her way towards the bar where Rick and Alexis were.

He saw her hesitate and bite on her lower lip in that delightful way she did when she was unsure or a little nervous. It was adorable. He had always found it adorable. Still found it adorable. Would always find it adorable. She summoned her courage and started moving again, unclipping her badge from her belt. Castle watched as she walked past him some five or more feet away from where he was standing. The urge to leap from the pillar and go up to her and speak to her was very strong but he restrained himself remaining by the pillar. How he did it he would never know. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he struggled to remind himself to keep breathing. She always did that to him.

"Just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new." Rick lamented.

"Mr Castle?"

Rick reached into his jacket and pulled out a pen and turned around.

"Where would you like it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

The fake smile on Rick's face fell as he stared at the woman standing before him holding up her police badge. He found himself gazing at her hazel eyes and suddenly his face began to transform, the stunned look of surprise melted away and was immediately replaced by a bright warm smile as he recognised who it was.

"Kate!" He breathed.

"Mr Castle." Kate replied.

"Hi."

"Hello." Kate replied, a shy smile appearing.

"Alexis." Castle said excitedly, looking at his daughter. "You remember Office Beckett, don't you?"

"It's Detective Beckett now." Kate corrected him.

"You're a detective?" Rick said with surprise. "That's so cool."

"Hello Detective Beckett." Alexis said smiling. "I vaguely remember you but Dad has told me enough times the story of how you found me when he lost me."

"I did not lose you." Rick replied. "You wandered off, young lady."

Alexis smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It is so good to see you Kate." Rick said warmly.

"Likewise, Mr Castle."

"Please call me, Rick."

"Okay, Rick." Kate nodded.

"So what are you doing here, then?" Rick inquired.

"I need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." Kate informed him.

"A murder?" Rick said with surprise.

Kate nodded her head. The smile returned to his face.

"Cool." He said with growing excitement. "Ask away."

"I need you to come down to the station with me." Kate replied.

"Are you arresting him, Detective Beckett?" Alexis asked.

"No, just a few questions."

"Too bad."

Rick turned to look at his daughter with mock outrage on his face.

"What do you mean, 'too bad', daughter of mine?"

"I was going to invite a few people back to the loft to have a wild party." Alexis replied straight-faced. "Well, some other time maybe."

"Just for that, I'm leaving you in charge of your Grams."

"Gee, thanks Dad." Alexis said rolling her eyes but the smile remaining on her face.

Kate watched the exchange between father and daughter with a soft smile.

Castle standing by the pillar felt like his heart would burst. This little scene was different from what he remembered but this scene was already committed to memory. He watched as Rick kissed his daughter and then with Kate walking beside him went to find his mother to tell her what was happening. Not long after Martha returned to the bar.

Castle watched as Kate and Rick disappeared into the lift. He waited another five or so minutes before he eased himself off the pillar. His job here was done and he could now leave and head downstairs. He glanced one final time in the direction of the corner of the bar and saw that Alexis had her head buried in her school book again.

XXX

Castle heard the car engine being switched off. Slowly he opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief on finding they had returned back in the police garage. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"I gather it went well, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones inquired.

When Castle had gotten back into the car he had merely told Mr Jones to go. The other man had done as he had requested.

"Yeah, it went well." Castle replied.

Castle paused as he debated whether to tell the other man about what had happened in the men's toilets at the nightclub. Realising that Mr Jones would find out sooner or later, he thought it best to let him about what had happened.

"But..."

"But what?"

"I kind of ran into myself in the toilets." Castle confessed.

"I see."

"It was unavoidable, you know."

Mr Jones regarded Castle silently for a moment. Slowly he started to smile.

"I would not concern yourself too much, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said. "I don't think there should be any problems."

"But you said..."

"I am aware of what I said but if there are any problems, you'll know soon enough."

"Okay."

Castle felt a little relieved. He had been half expecting to get ticked off by the other man. Castle removed the hat from his head and tossed it onto the back seat of the car. Then remembering the fake moustache that was covering his face like some overgrown caterpillar Castle lifted one of the moustache. He could have gently pulled it off but that would have taken a little time and it would have taken time. He pulled it off the same way as one pulled off a plaster strip. He yanked off the moustache.

"Yikes!" Castle shrieked. He winced as the skin around his chin smarted after the removal of the fake moustache.

"I could have assisted you in the removal." Mr Jones remarked as he handed Castle a small towel.

"Now you tell me." Castle replied as he wiped the remaining spirit gum from his face. He passed the towel and the fake moustache over to Mr Jones.

"Goodbye for now, Mr Castle."

"Until next time, Mr Jones."

Castle got out of the car and walked towards the elevator. He was not surprised to see the bags containing the bags of Chinese food sitting exactly where he had left them. He was even pleased to see that they had remained untouched. He bent down and picked them up. At that moment the elevator arrived and the doors opened. Castle quickly stepped into the elevator and slumped against the back wall. As the elevator rose slowly upwards a smile leaped to his face as he recalled his meeting with Kate at the book launch. The smile deepened because when he saw his wife, she was going to be on the receiving end of the biggest and most loving kiss in her life.

XXXXX

_**I'd really loved to know what you thought of this effort. Drop me a line.**_

_**Con **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Castle slowly emerged from the alley to stand on the side walk. Slowly he looked around taking in the scene. There were more police cars in the street now than there had been previously. It seemed like they had appeared out of nowhere. The adrenalin rush of having chased Harrison Tisdale into the alley only to be ambushed by him and held at gun point and then managing to disarm him was slowly wearing off. It was being replaced with tiredness.

It also felt a little surreal. When he had seen Tisdale escaping via the firescape he had first thought first thought of leaving it to Beckett and the other cops to go after him until he realised that Tisdale would be long gone by the time Beckett and the others had gotten to the ground. So he had set off after the guy himself. Luckily he had managed to extricate himself from the handcuffs that Kate had put him in. He had not seen that one coming. He could see the funny side of it now.

When he had been chasing Tisdale through the alley he felt as if he was like his famous character Derrick Storm, as if Derrick was being channelled through him. He had lost count the number of times he had written such scenes during his career. He would agonise over such scenes trying to make them as authentic as possible, to make them believable not only to his legion of fans but also to those people dealt with such things on a daily basis. What he did know was that for the first time in his life he truly understood what it meant about the thrill of the chase.

He might have been feeling a little tired now but he was also feeling elated. He had helped to catch a murderer. Him, Rick Castle. He could not hide the smile from his face at that thought.

He had spent the last ten minutes giving his statement to a detective he did not know. He recounted in minute detail how he had been cuffed by Kate to her car much to the amusement of the assembled police officers and detectives, not to mention the detective taking his statement. He told of the way he had managed to extricate himself out of the handcuffs and while he had been doing that he had spotted Harrison Tisdale making his escape down the fireescape. Once free of the handcuffs he had set off after Tisdale but made sure to call Kate to let her know that Tisdale was fleeing down the alley.

Castle didn't tell the detective how he had ignored Kate's sharp call for him to stop, to not go after Tisdale. He had been caught up with the excitement of chasing a fleeing criminal and he did not want to let the guy get away. He did not tell the detective that. He did tell the detective how Tisdale had jumped him at the end of the alley and had been threatening to shoot him, and how Kate had rushed up and was trying to get the guy to put the gun down and release him. Castle made sure to make Kate sound good in this tale he was telling. He did say to the detective how he managed to distract Tisdale long enough for Beckett to overpower him.

The detective took down the statement and told Castle that he would probably have to come in in a day or two to make a formal statement but what he had given him would be sufficient for now. The detective then told him good work and sent him off.

Being told he had done a good job brought a smile to Castle's face as he walked to the street. It made him feel good.

Castle hoped that Kate would put in her report how exactly he had managed to disarm Tisdale. How he had elbowed the guy in the face, the force of which had sent the gun Tisdale had been holding tumbling in the air only for him to grab it out of the air. That was something that one did not see on TV cop shows or movies. He really hoped that Kate did put it in her report.

As he stood on the street taking in the scene of all the police cars with their lights slowly turning, and all the police moving about keeping the public at bay, he felt a part of this scene and not a part of it at the same time. He did not know what to do with himself now that the excitement was over and the bad guy had been caught.

A small smile rose to his lips as Castle recalled the scene in the alley. After Kate had cuffed Tisdale she had turned on him and shoved him against the wall. It was not a real hard shove but it had sufficient force to make a point. She had been greatly annoyed at what he had done, that much he saw in the fire in her eyes. But he had noticed something else. Something more powerful than annoyance or anger. It had taken him a few moments to put his finger on it but eventually he recognised it.

Kate had been concerned for him. There had been genuine concern for him and not the concern that a police officer has for a nuisance tag along. It had been the concern of someone who probably cared more than they were willing to reveal.

Then there was relief. The relief came when he had told Kate that he really had not been in danger when Tisdale had been waving the gun in his face. He had spotted that the safety catch had been left on. That piece of information brought further relief from Kate and a little smile as she chided him that he could have told her that before. Where was the fun in that he had replied with a boyish grin.

Before Castle had the chance to explore the fact that Kate had been concerned for him she had gotten to her feet and helped him up. Moments later Esposito and Ryan and a posse of uniforms came barrelling into the alley and over to them.

Castle now scanned the street up and down the smile on his face fading. He had not seen Kate since she had transferred him into the hands of the detective to take his statement. He was looking for her. He turned his gaze to the entrance to the alley and there she was. Her head was turned to her left watching as their prisoner was being placed into the back of a police cruiser. Sensing that she was being watched Kate turned around and saw Castle standing there. A smile came to her lips as she slowly approached him.

"Well, I guess this is it." Kate said.

"It doesn't have to be." Castle said with a small hopeful smile. "We could go to dinner, debrief each other."

"Why Castle? So I can be just another one of your conquests?" Kate challenged.

"Or I could be one of yours." Castle's smile deepened.

Kate considered the offer of dinner. She was tempted. Very tempted to say the least. This was her favourite author. Yes, he had been a pain in the ass at times when he would not follow her orders, or when he had taken police evidence, but it had been fun as well. She had fun, though she would never admit that to him. Despite her feelings, the guy had helped to solve a case and made sure that an innocent man did not go to jail. That counted for something in her book.

Reaching a decision Kate shook her head slightly.

"It was nice meeting you, Castle."

"It's too bad." Castle said sadly. "It would have been great."

Kate bit on her lip suppressing a smile as she stepped up to him. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You have no idea." She purred sultrily into his ear.

Stepping back she saw the stunned look on his face and she could not help but smile, feeling pleased with herself knowing she was the reason for that look on his face. Turning around she started walking towards the waiting police cars. She could feel his eyes on her and she smiled a little more. She threw a sexy sway to her hips as she walked just to tease him a little more. She was not above teasing. Something for him to remember her by.

"Detective Beckett!" Castle called out.

Kate stopped and slowly turned around to look at the author.

"Just dinner, Detective." Castle said, hoping he did not sound too desperate. "I promise no funny business."

Kate regarded the author for some moments. He had his puppy dog expression on his face she noticed. Hopeful and innocent. Kate found her resolve starting to crumble. Suddenly she shook her head firmly.

"Sorry, Castle." She called out. She turned and quickly headed for her car.

Castle stood there on the side walk staring at the departing figure of Detective Kate Beckett. He was mesmerised by her. There was something about her that intrigued him. If he was being honest with himself, this woman was different to the usual parade he had become accustomed to. There was something that was special about her. She was certainly nothing like most women he knew. Kate didn't swoon or fawn over him. She gave as good as she got. That was something he had noticed in the few days he had spent working with her and that impressed him.

He recalled the look on her face when he had done the walk of shame from the holding cell to the hallway where his mother and daughter were waiting after his arrest. The look on Kate's face as she stood there was a cross between amusement and guilt. Amused at his predicament, another misdeed to add to his rather large file, and guilt for being the one who had arrested him. He also remembered the thoughtful expression on her face when he insisted once again that the police had gotten the wrong guy.

When Castle had made the offer of dinner he had been hoping that Kate would accept. It was not as if he had been turned down before, he had more than a few times. But on those occasions it had not bothered him, he would shrug it off and move on but Kate Beckett was different.

And when she had told him he had no idea, and the way she had said it made him reconsider his acceptance of her refusal. He would be lying if he said he was not attracted to her. In the time he had spent with her he had found her compelling, smart, totally different to most of the women who had crossed his path. He wanted to know more about her. Turning around he started walking. He was not about to give up on her and a plan of action began to formulate in his head.

XXX

An hour later Castle entered the bullpen and immediately made a beeline for Beckett's desk. He was surprised to see that she was not at her desk. He found a spare chair and pulled over to Beckett's desk and sat down. The bullpen was starting to thin out as detectives wound up their day's labours and headed out for home, or other places they needed to be.

"Hey, Castle what are you doing here?" Detective Ryan asked as he walked past heading for his desk.

"Waiting for Beckett." Castle replied.

"Oh, you might have a bit of a wait." Ryan said. "She's with Esposito in the interrogation room with Tisdale." The detective motioned in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

"That's alright. I can wait."

"Suit yourself." Ryan said. He reached his desk and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"Well I'm off." Ryan announced.

"See you around, Ryan."

Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He began to search for possible restaurants that he could take Beckett. If he managed to convince her to go out to dinner with him she would not want to go out somewhere too fancy or too public, of that he was sure. It only took him a couple of minutes to find the perfect place. It brought a smile to his face. Quickly he dialled the number.

Beckett emerged from the interrogation room with a triumphant smile on her face. Esposito followed her out. He too looked pleased. It had not taken them long for Harrison Tisdale to confess to all three murders. They now had his statement which could now be sent to the DA along with the rest of the case file.

"Want me to get him processed and on his way to Central Booking?" Esposito asked.

"That be great. You don't mind?" Beckett said looking at Esposito.

"No problem." Esposito said and broke into a small grin. "Seeing your boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend? What?" Kate turned to look in the direction of the bullpen and spotted Castle sitting by her desk.

Kate had a hard look on her face as she marched into the bullpen and straight to her desk.

"What are you doing here, Castle?" She demanded.

"I'm here to take you to dinner."

"I didn't say I would."

Kate sat down at her desk. She glared at the author.

"In all the excitement today, that bit must have slipped my mind." Castle said, casually.

"First stages of dementia, what a shame." Kate shook her head sadly.

"Ouch." Castle clutched at his chest in mock pain.

"You don't take rejection too well I notice."

"You should have seen me when I got the first few rejection slips from publishers." Castle said. "I curled up on the floor in the foetal position."

"I would have loved to have seen that."

"It wasn't a pretty sight."

"No, I don't imagine it was." Kate remarked. "Don't you have a home to go to?"

"Come on, grab your things and let's go."

"Go where?"

"Where do you think? Dinner."

"No."

"We can go to any place you want." Castle told her, ignoring her response.

"You don't take 'no' for answer, do you?"

"Not when I have set my mind on something."

Kate could feel her cheeks start to warm up under Castle's steady blue eyes.

"I'm sure you haven't eaten all day, right?"

Kate shot him a look that was all he needed to know that he had been right.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Castle pressed. "I don't know about you but catching bad guys gives me a bit of an appetite."

He saw Kate roll her eyes and shake her head at his remark. Then she ducked her head gazing down at her desk.

"I don't know, Castle." Kate said finally, hesitantly.

"No paparazzi." He assured her.

Kate lifted her head and turned to Castle. "Just dinner, right?"

"You have my word. Scouts..."

"You weren't a scout, remember?" Kate interjected, glaring.

Castle grinned and nodded his head. He remembered. Suddenly the smile faded as he turned serious.

"On my daughter's head, just dinner, Detective."

Kate was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and the solemn look on his face. She bit on her lips as she wondered what could be the worst that could happen. You could end up on Page six, a tiny voice reminded her.

"Nothing fancy, right?" Kate said, ignoring the little voice in her head.

"Nothing fancy. Just some nice food, good company and hopefully a few laughs."

Kate frowned as she considered his offer.

XXX

Kate's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her jacket and answered the call.

"Beckett...Oh hey Mom." Kate said with a smile. "At the precinct...we've just finished up the case, we've charged Tisdale..." Kate started frowning as she turned to look at Castle. "Yeah...he's here...what?...no...I will not put him on..."

Castle's face brightened. He held out his hand.

"Mom! Okay...Oh, alright..."

Kate held out her phone to Castle. She gave him another glare.

"Hello Mrs Beckett." Castle said in a cheerful tone. "I'm good thank you...Yes, I'm well aware of that saying...yes...Well I have been trying to. You couldn't order her to by any chance?"

Kate's eyes widened in alarm. She lunged at Castle trying to retrieve her phone from him. Castle leaned back out of her reach.

"Yes, well, I'm running out of options and I don't really want to resort to begging, it's not a pretty sight...me on the my knees grovelling." Castle laughed at something Johanna Beckett said. "Okay...wait a sec I'll put her back on."

Castle gave Kate her phone back.

"Mom...no...I will not..." Kate's face suddenly turned a deep shade of red. "You wouldn't dare!"

Castle was intrigued and could only imagine what her mother had said to Kate.

"Okay! You win, Mom." Kate sighed. "Goodbye."

Kate rang off. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and found Castle gazing at her intently.

"I can't believe you got my mother to order me to go to dinner with you." Kate huffed.

"I can't believe you actually listened to her." Castle chuckled.

Kate shot him a lethal glare.

XXX

The cab drew up to the side walk and Kate looked out the window and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She turned to look at Castle.

"Paolo's?"

Castle was handing over the money to the driver and waved off the change.

"Something wrong?" Castle said, suddenly looking concerned. "You don't like it...we could go somewhere else."

"No." Kate said.

Kate opened the door and got out. Castle joined her a moment later.

"Kate, if you don't want to go here, we can go somewhere else, really, you can choose." Castle rambled.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. If she did not know any better she could have sworn he was a little nervous about this. She found that surprising.

"It's fine, Castle." She told him.

"You sure?" He asked looking earnest.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I promised you nice food." Castle waved in the direction of the restaurant he had chosen.

Kate cast a glance in the direction of the restaurant and could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Castle inquired, looking at Kate curiously.

"How did you know Paolo's is my favourite Italian restaurant?"

"It is?" Castle looked surprised. "I...I...didn't know."

"You didn't?" Kate looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Alexis loves the spaghetti and meat sauce here, and we've been coming here for a few years."

Kate smiled and nodded her head as she accepted Castle's explanation. She started walking towards the entrance. Castle quickly moved to fall into step beside her.

"My parent's and I have been coming here for years." Kate informed him.

"Really?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Small world, huh?" Castle laughed.

"Yeah." Kate smiled.

They walked up to the front desk. The girl at the desk broke into a bright welcoming smile and got no further.

"Ricky! Ricky!"

Castle turned and saw a tall dark haired man dressed in a dark blue shirt and trousers and beaming as he approached.

"Hey Marco." Castle called out.

The two men embraced in a hug.

"Good to see you, man." Marco said when he stepped back.

"You too, Marco." Castle laughed.

Marco's eyes slid across and widened and his smile deepened when he saw Kate standing there.

"Kate!"

"Hey, Marco." Kate smiled.

Marco pulled her into a big hug and then kissed both her cheeks before he released her.

"It's been a while, Kate."

"Yeah, been busy."

"Catching bad guys, eh?"

"Yeah."

Marco looked from Kate to Castle and back to Kate.

"So you two know each other?" Marco said. "You haven't arrested him have you? Brought him here for a last meal before you throw him in the pokey, eh?"

"The night's still young, you never know." Kate laughed.

Marco turned and motioned Castle and Kate to follow.

"Come, I have your table ready and waiting." He said.

XXX

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Castle said slowly, smiling across the table to Kate. "There was a moment back in the alley where I thought you were concerned about my welfare, when Tisdale had me bailed up and the gun stuck to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle." Kate scoffed.

"No, no, no. You were genuinely concerned for me."

Kate cast her eyes down to the table.

"I may have been." She conceded.

"I thought so." Castle crowed.

"I was thinking my mother would kill me if I allowed you to get hurt."

Conversation paused when a waitress arrived at the table.

Castle leaned back a little and smiled his thanks at the waitress as she collected his empty plate. Kate passed over her empty plate to the young woman. Kate turned her gaze to Castle and watched as he picked up the wine bottle and poured some more wine into her glass and then his own.

If Kate was being honest with herself she had been half expecting more of the nine year old on a sugar rush that she had been dealing with when they had been working the Tisdale case. There had been no sign of him during their meal. He had been charming and funny. A lot of the funny stories he had recounted were self-deprecating tales of the trials and tribulations of a single father trying to raise a smart daughter. She laughed as if she didn't believe him but he had insisted that Kate should talk to his daughter who would vouch for every episode he had recounted. That made Kate laugh a little more. He had been an adult this evening. Just like those other times when their paths had crossed. She had seen his eyes shining with fatherly pride when he spoke of his daughter.

"What?" Castle said, a grin on his face.

Kate was startled by the sound of his voice. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she realised that she had been staring at him. What was worse Castle had caught her doing it.

"I can't believe you killed off Derrick Storm." Kate said quickly, recovering from her startlement.

The smile on Castle's face slipped a little as he shrugged his shoulders in answer to her question.

Kate loved reading the Derrick Storm novels and she had been shocked when she had learned on one of his fan websites the rumour that Castle was killing off Derrick Storm. She had wanted to ask him almost from the moment she had walked into the book launch party. There had been a couple of times over the past few days while they had been working together that she had almost asked him but something would get in the way and the question remained unasked. Still she remained curious.

"Maybe I should arrest you for murder." Kate suggested with a smile. The air between then had turned a little serious for her liking.

"Oh, I could get your mother to defend me." Castle retorted happily.

Kate grinned and shook her head. No doubt her mother would leap to defend the author, probably would do it on a pro bono basis too. She picked up her glass and took a sip of her wine. Slowly she placed it back on the table and lifted her gaze up to Castle.

"So why did you kill him off?" Kate asked. She still wanted to know.

The smile on his face faded a little. His response was to shrug his shoulders again. He looked down at his glass as his fingers played with it.

"If you must know, I grew bored with him." Castle said finally.

"Oh?" Kate had not expected that response.

Castle nodded his head slowly. "He was becoming a little too predictable."

Kate was surprised to hear such an honest response. She had read the pre book launch publicity when it became officially known that Derrick Storm would meet his end. In the articles she had read on the web the reason for Storm's demise was because it was time to move on. The character had reached a natural end. The fan girl inside her was jumping up and down with excitement because she was getting to hear the truth, something his millions of fans would never get to know.

"What do you mean, 'predictable'?"

Castle slowly lifted his gaze from his wine glass and looked across to the table to Kate. She regarded him intently, waiting for him to speak.

"I knew what was going to happen in every scene in every chapter." Castle said slowly.

"As the creator of the story and writer aren't you supposed to know what is going to happen in every scene?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Castle shrugged. "Usually when I sit down to write, yeah, I have an idea of where to start and where to finish, and what's going into each chapter. But some times the characters take over the telling of the story. They take it in a totally different direction than you wanted it to go. That's when it's fun. That's when it's exciting. The characters take you on a wonderful and exciting journey and leave you at the end of that journey going 'wow!'"

Kate had watched Castle as he spoke and saw the excitement dancing in his blue eyes. What's more, she understood exactly what he was saying. She had experienced it when she read his books. They always took her on an adventure, on a journey where a mystery was there to be solved, where danger lurked in every shadowy nook and cranny and evil was never too far away but the journey always ended with the bad guys caught and getting their just deserts and justice was served.

"So, what are you going to do now? What are you going to write?" Kate asked.

"I have one or two ideas." Castle grinned.

The idea of a beautiful, tough but savvy homicide detective had popped into his head not long

after that night at the book launch party. The more he had thought about it the more he liked the idea. Working with Kate for the past few days had merely merely reinforced the idea.

"What kind of ideas?" Kate said.

"Like..."

Castle was interrupted by the arrival of Marco at their table.

"Your meals were good?" He asked, smiling.

"Great as always, Marco." Kate said, returning his smile.

Marco nodded his head, pleased that two regular customers had found the food very much to their liking.

"Would you like some dessert?" Marco asked. "I have a very nice tiramisu, made it myself, very special."

"Oh, no." Kate shook her head.

"What about a torta della or panna cotta?"

"No thank you." Kate said holding up her hand. "I'm quite full."

Marco grinned and turned to Castle.

"Can I interest you, Ricky?"

"Nothing for me, thanks Marco, but the meal was excellent." Castle smiled.

Marco beamed at the complement. He nodded his head before he moved off to a nearby table to speak to the people there.

Kate glanced at her watch and was startled to see what time it was. It was nearly eleven thirty. Where had the time gone, she wondered to herself? It seemed like they only got here not all that long ago. Looking around she had noticed that there only a few people still at their tables. Time had certainly flown. Kate could not recall having such a good time in a very long while. There was a part of her that did not want this to end.

Kate picked up the near empty bottle of wine that they had shared and portioned equal amounts into their glasses. No sense in wasting it.

"It's getting late, isn't it?" Castle said.

Kate nodded her head.

"Then we'd better finish our wine and let me take you home before one of us turns into a pumpkin."

Kate laughed as she picked up her glass and took a bit sip from it. As they were leaving Marco was the front door wishing them a good night.

"Oh and pass on my regards to your mother, Kate." Marco said. "And tell her I'm deeply wounded that she doesn't love me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"It's been a while both Johanna and Jim have been here. I'm starting to think she doesn't love me anymore."

Kate laughed at that remark. "I'll pass on your regards, Marco. Good night."

"Good night, you too." Marco called out.

XXX

Kate came to a halt at her apartment door. She turned around to look at Castle.

She bit on her lip nervously. "Would you like to come in, for a drink, coffee or something?" She asked.

From the moment they had gotten into the cab she had been debating with herself about whether to invite him in or not when they got home. She had very much enjoyed Castle's company this evening. It had been fun. Her had made her laugh. She had not laughed so much in a long time. He had been nothing but a charming gentleman. He was totally different from the man she had been dealing with during the case, someone who was incapable of taking anything seriously, someone who found it amusing to annoy her at every opportunity. Someone she had contemplated shooting on a couple of occasions. That man was nowhere to be seen tonight.

Castle looked at her intently for a few moments, his blue eyes holding her hazel eyes.

"Kate, I would love nothing more than to come in for coffee, or something, but..." Castle said gently, "...it's late, you have to work tomorrow, and I have a daughter waiting for me at home."

Kate released the breath of air she had been holding. She had forgotten about his daughter. Slowly she nodded her head in understanding and offered up a small smile. A part of her was a little disappointed that he had turned her down. There had not been too many times she had been turned down.

"Because I know one thing will lead to another, and I don't think I would have the will power to stop just at coffee." Castle added, seeing the look in her eyes.

Kate blinked and stared at Castle. Had he been thinking the same thing that she had been thinking, she wondered?

"To be honest with you, Kate, and despite my reputation, I'm not one for one night stands. And you, Kate, are much, much more than just a one night stand."

Kate was stunned at what she heard him say. Did he just tell her that she was more than a one night stand? He did, she quickly realised. That thought had a blush blossoming across her cheeks. Here she was ready to throw caution to the wind and was prepared to take Richard Castle to her bed but he had declined the invitation not because he did not want to but because he did. She had seen that look in his eyes and saw the truth writ large.

"I rather enjoyed the pleasure of your company tonight, Kate." Castle added, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he watched her. "I would really love to do this again, soon."

"Yeah." Kate breathed. "Me too."

Castle's smile grew a little stronger.

"Until tomorrow, Kate." Castle whispered.

Castle leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. A quick and chaste kiss. Kate stared at him as he smiled, turned and walked away. She had to lean against her apartment door for support because all of a sudden her legs had turned all rubbery.

It was more than a few minutes before she recovered her composure enough to find her door key and walk into her apartment. She chided herself for acting like a schoolgirl who had been kissed for the first time. Though their kiss had been quick she had felt something. Had she had glanced in the mirror she would have seen the big smile on her face.

XXX

Castle emerged from Kate's apartment building. He paused and glanced up at the building and focused his gaze on the floor where Kate's apartment was located. He felt his smile growing. He started walking down the street but he could barely feel his feet, it was as if he was walking on air. He suddenly paused and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Big Cheese!...It's Rick Castle." Castle announced when the call was answered. "Listen, Bob,I hate to bother at this hour...Oh, I dragged you out of a budget meeting? Well, you're welcome then. I know you loved Derrick...everybody did."

Everybody but me, Castle thought to himself.

"I've got an a great idea for a new character, yeah a new book, Bob." Castle said. "But I need your help, that's why I'm calling. You'll help? I haven't told you what I need...That's great Bob, thanks man. What? What's the idea? Well, Bob...it's about a beautiful, tough but savvy police detective..." Castle said as he started walking down the street. "...and I'm going to need to do research...you know, get the feel of police work..."

XXX

Castle sat in the chair and watched Captain Montgomery's face as he talked on the telephone. The look on the Captain's face was unreadable. Castle could not tell if his idea to shadow a homicide detective, namely one Detective Kate Beckett, so he could do research for his new book was all that receptive to the commander of the 12th Precinct.

"Yes, Mr Mayor...I understand..." Captain Montgomery managed to say.

So far it had mainly been a one way conversation with Captain Montgomery doing most of the listening. That was usually the case when his Honour the Mayor was on the other end of the line.

Castle had walked into Captain Montgomery's office about fifteen minutes ago and pitched to him the idea of shadowing Beckett for research purposes. While he had been thinking about a tough but savvy female detective as his next character almost from the moment he had met Kate it had only come to him when he had left Kate at the door of her apartment. That's why he called in the favour from his friend the mayor, who had promised to do what he could.

The Captain had listened to the pitch but had said nothing. It was then when their meeting was interrupted by the call from the mayor.

"I agree sir." Captain Montgomery said.

Castle looked at Captain Montgomery expectantly. There was no sign of what the man was thinking. Castle looked away turning his attention in the direction of the window. He was surprised at how nervous he was feeling. It kind of reminded him of those times he had been called to the principal's office for having committed one infraction or another. He had no doubt that Captain Montgomery would have made a good school principal if he had not chosen to become a cop.

"Yes, Mr Mayor, the Twelfth would be more than happy to assist Mr Castle in his research."

Castle shot a hopeful look towards the Captain and saw a grin on his face for the first time.

The mayor had said that he would do what he could to help him but the final okay was in the hands of Captain Montgomery. It was his precinct and his people so he got the final say in regards to the request. Castle was not above begging his friend to do what he could.

"Certainly, sir, we will make Mr Castle feel welcome."

Castle let out the breath he had not realised he hand been holding. He watched as Captain Montgomery put down his telephone and looked across the desk to where Castle was sitting.

"So, you're friends with mayor, eh?" Captain Montgomery said.

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "The man is a fan." Castle replied.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head slowly.

"Welcome to the Twelfth, Castle."

"Thank you, Captain."

Captain Montgomery from out of the corner of his eye caught sight of Esposito walking past his office.

"Esposito." He called out.

Esposito stopped suddenly and then back tracked to come to stand in the doorway to the Captain's office. A small frown appeared on his face on seeing Castle sitting in the office before he looked over to Captain Montgomery.

"Sir?"

"Have you seen, Beckett?"

"She popped downstairs for a moment."

"Tell her to come and see me when she gets back."

"Yes, sir."

Before leaving the office Esposito shot a curious look in Castle's direction only to receive a grin.

"You'll have to sign a few waivers and other paperwork, Castle." Captain Montgomery.

"I understand, Captain." Castle nodded.

"The standard waivers we get every tag along to sign."

"Not a problem."

"She's going to kill you, you know." Captain Montgomery said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, no, she will."

"Then you'll have to protect me."

"We'll see."

Kate approached the captain's office wondering what the captained to see her about. She concluded it must be for a briefing of the Tisdale case. Nearing the office she felt her stomach lurch when she spotted Richard Castle sitting in the office talking to the Captain. She paused. She had not expected to see the author so soon after their little date the night before. Though Kate would ever admit it aloud, and especially to the man himself but it had been a date that they had gone on. A rather nice one as it turned out. One that left her finding to get to sleep afterwards.

Kate batted away those thoughts as she looked through the windows of the office. Slowly she resumed walking, approaching the Captain's office. What the hell was he doing here, she wondered?

She shot the author a questioning look as she popped her head through the door. Castle beamed at her, like he knew something she didn't. He was definitely up to something Kate concluded. That made her concerns grow a little more.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kate asked, turning her attention to the Captain.

"Yeah." Captain Montgomery said. He motioned to his phone. "I just got a call from the Mayor."

Kate cast a glance in Castle's direction and saw that he was still grinning at her.

"Yes, sir." She said hesitantly.

Kate had not forgotten that Castle had the Mayor on speed dial.

"Apparently, you have a fan." Captain Montgomery announced.

"A fan, sir?"

Kate knew exactly who the Captain meant. Slowly she shifted her gaze from the Captain and let it settled on the author. Her face darkened as she shot him a glare. He continued to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Seems Mr Castle has found the main character for his next set of novels, a tough, but savvy female detective." Captain Montgomery informed her.

Kate continued to stare at Castle. "I'm flattered, sir." She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be." Captain Montgomery said. "Mr Castle says he needs to do research."

Kate continued to glare at Castle and it took her a moment before the Captain's words finally sank in. As the realisation finally hit her the colour slowly drained from her face. She turned to look at her captain and moved into the office.

"Oh no." She gasped.

"Oh yes."

"No way."

Kate came to stand in front of the Captain's desk.

"Beckett, listen..." Captain Montgomery started to say.

"Sir, he's like a nine year old on a sugar rush." Kate fumed. "Totally incapable of taking anything seriously.

"Um, you know I'm right here, right?" Castle piped up.

Kate turned on him and shot him another angry glare. It was enough to remove the grin from his face.

"He did help solve the Tisdale case." Captain Montgomery pointed out.

"Yeah...well..." Kate stammered as she looked at the Captain.

"Beckett, when the Mayor's happy, the commissioner's happy." He said. A small smile appeared on his face. "And when the commissioner's happy, I'm happy."

Kate closed her eyes and dropped her head. The Captain was all but ordering her to allow Richard Castle to shadow her because his next character was going to be a female detective.

"How long, sir?" Kate sighed as she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Captain Montgomery nodded towards Castle.

"It's up to him." He said.

Kate slowly turned to look at Castle and found him grinning again. The smug grin was punctuated with a salacious waggle of his eyebrows.

"Good grief." Kate muttered.

Kate turned on her heels and marched out of the Captain's office. Both men in the office and half the bullpen heard the loud frustrated cry that came from Kate.

Castle turned to look at Captain Montgomery.

"I think that went pretty well." He said.

"It's early days yet, Castle." Captain Montgomery grinned. "She still might shoot you."

Castle chuckled as he jumped to his feet and raced out of the Captain's office to catch up with Kate.

The grin on Captain Montgomery's face turned into a full blown smile as he leaned back in his chair. It had not escaped his sharp eye that the author had been able to rile up his best detective in a way that nobody else ever had. Call it chemistry or whatever but it was there. The man seemed to know what buttons to push to get a reaction out of her. Kate Beckett had been too ling a comfort zone. He had no doubt that it would be good for her to get out of that comfort zone. Things could get very interesting, Captain Montgomery mused to himself.

XXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Captain Montgomery pulled up to the curb a short distance from the hotel where he had the meeting. He switched off the engine. He was aware he had parked in a no parking zone but he was not about to spend forever looking for a parking spot and he was certainly not going to pay a king's ransom to park it in one of the parking garages.

Stepping out of the car Montgomery glanced at his watch. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was not late. He had been a little concerned that his meeting at 1 Police Plaza would run over time making him late for this lunch time meeting. He did not want to go to this meeting, in fact he did not want to see the man at all. He locked his car and was about to head to the hotel.

"Hey buddy, shift the vehicle."

Montgomery turned around to see who had called out to him and found a beat cop approaching him.

"You hear me?" The cop said, angrily.

The Captain regarded the patrol man. The man did not look like he had been in the job for too long. The uniform still had that crisp newness about it. He had the kind of forceful attitude that the badge gave him which almost bordered on the aggressive but he still lacked the experience to be able to recognise a senior officer.

"I heard you." Montgomery replied. Slowly he pulled aside his jacket to reveal the gold badge embossed with the words 'Captain' attached to his belt.

The cop's eyes widened a little and his demeanour suddenly changed when he saw the badge.

"Sorry, Captain, sir." The cop stammered.

"Alright." Mongomery replied. He motioned with his head in the direction of the hotel. "Police business."

"Yes, sir. I understand." The cop said, nodding his head. "I'll leave you to it, sir."

Montgomery almost smiled as the cop started to lift his right arm as if he was going to salute him. Yeah, he was almost fresh out of the academy, he thought to himself. The cop suddenly realised what he was about to do and thought better of it. He gave the captain a nod of the head instead.

Montgomery nodded his head in return, then headed for the hotel's entrance. He nodded his head in thanks to the doorman who opened the door for him. Montgomery strode through the lobby of the hotel heading for the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant he was approached by the maître d'. Montgomery gave the name the table was booked under.

"Ah, yes, sir. Please follow me."

Captain Montgomery followed the maître d' as he led him through the restaurant towards one of the private rooms. This down town hotel restaurant was popular amongst many of the city's movers and shakers. The food was excellent as was the wine, and if discretion was required, then it would be provided. Montgomery had been here many times for some meeting or another over the years. Amongst the movers and shakers, this was one of those places to see and be seen. The Captain recognised more than a few familiar faces amongst the people having lunch. He nodded silent greetings to some men and women and paused at a table or two to say a quick hello to a few others that he knew quite well before he moved on and followed maître d' t one of the discrete back rooms of the restaurant.

XXX

Senator William Bracken scanned the large headline on the front page of the The Ledger.

_Campaign Manager charged with the Murder of Councilman_

Bracken's eyes moved from the screaming headline to the large photograph of Frank Nesbit being led out of the campaign office by pair of grim faced detectives. His eyes focused on the tall man and woman in the background. The man was very familiar, the author Richard Castle.

Bracken had read somewhere that the author was working with the NYPD doing consultation work for the department while doing research for the next book he was writing. Bracken's eyes shifted to the woman standing beside the author. He knew this woman. Detective Kate Beckett. He studied Beckett's face for some moments.

He had prided himself on being able to read people. That talent had helped him to get where he was now. As he regarded Detective Beckett's face he could tell that she could be a formidable opponent.

Not all that long ago he had one of his aids look up her record. Even he had to concede that it was a very impressive record for one so young.

He could tell she was someone you did not tangle with unless you really had to. Beauty and brains along with tenacity made for a very dangerous combination. It's what made her such a good cop. It's why she had such a very good clearance rate. A part of him wondered if he would ever get to tangle with Detective Beckett, and if it did occur, who would end up being the victor. Given the choice he would prefer no to tangle with this formidable detective but he would if he had to.

He was reminded of another formidable opponent, one who had the same name as the detective. Beckett's mother. Ten years had passed since that meeting in his office where they had struck the deal. It surprised him a little that Johanna Beckett had kept her side of the deal. He had too but that had not stopped him searching for those files the elder Beckett had said she had sent off to other people for safe keeping. Ten years and a lot of money had turned up twelve copies of the file but he knew that was not all of them. His gut told him that there were more copies out there somewhere. He would not rest until he found every single file. And once he found each and every file then would deal with the elder Beckett.

Bracken pushed aside those thoughts and dragged his eyes from Detective Beckett and down to read the article about the arrest of Frank Nesbit for the murder of Councilman Jeff Horn. Word had reached Bracken the other night when Nesbit had been arrested.

He had his doubts about Frank Nesbitt for a long time. The man was competent enough when it came to running a council election but he did not have the talent or skills that could get a political candidate of his into the big league. To get him elected to Washington. Bracken had been thinking of telling Jeff Horn that very thing when they were next to meet. He knew Horn was ambitious and had designs of heading to Washington in the not too distant future. Bracken knew Horn could have been even more useful to him than he had been up till now. Well, that was not going to happen now.

What surprised Bracken as he read the article was that Horn's wife had been charged with being an accessory to her husband's murder. A frown appeared on his face. This was a piece of information he had not been told about. When he got back to his office someone was going to explain that particular oversight.

He always like Laurie Horn. He had found that there was a strength behind that attractive face she presented to the world. He had always considered that she would have made a far better politician than her husband. He made a mental note to get in contact with Laurie Horn to see what help he could provide for her.

Bracken finished the front page article and turned the pages until he reached Page Six. He was amused to see a picture of Richard Castle at a book signing. Once again Detective Beckett was with him. This time she was dressed in a short hot pink cocktail dress that showed off her legs to very good affect. Detective Beckett did not look too amused in this picture and there was a worried look on the author's face. There was something more going on than met the eye between those two, Bracken was sure of that. In fact he would have bet good money on that.

"Senator."

Bracken slowly looked up from the newspaper and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Roy, good to see you."

Montgomery nodded his head. It had not been much of an invitation to lunch as more of a summons. The kind of summons one did not ignore if one knew what was good for you. The senator had been doing it for more years than Montgomery was willing to admit to.

Bracken set the newspaper aside and rose to his feet holding out his hand. Montgomery shook the Senator's hand. Bracken motioned Montgomery to sit down.

Bracken looked at the police captain sitting across the table.

"How have you been, Roy? How's the family, Evelyn and the kids?" Bracken inquired.

"They're good, Senator."

"I'm glad to hear it." Bracken nodded his head. "I'm pleased that you could make it for lunch, Roy, as busy you are."

Montgomery allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can always make time for the senior senator from the state of New York."

Bracken smiled and nodded his head, pleased at the response.

A sommelier entered the room and walked up to the table.

"Would you like to order some wine, gentlemen?" The waiter asked. "Or I could recommend something if you would prefer?"

The Senator took the wine list that the sommelier offered and perused the list turning the pages. He found something to his liking and returned the list to the sommelier.

"Bring us a bottle of Chateauneuf de pape." Bracken ordered. "The 1999."

"Very good, sir."

Montgomery watched as the sommelier departed. He turned his gaze to the other man sitting across the table. He had thought about declining the offer of wine and ordered something non alcoholic but he decided against it. He did not mind the occasional glass of wine but he was no expert. He was more a beer and spirits man. He could only wonder how much the bottle of wine cost. He did not wonder for too long. It was not as if he was paying for all of this. It was one of the few good things about these lunch time meetings with the senator, they were always held at high end restaurants and the senator always paid for lunch.

He also could not help but wonder what this meeting was all about. It had been a few years since they had last met face to face. For the past few years if the Senator had wanted something from him, or wanted him to do something it was done through the offices of a third party. Raglan or McAllister were the usual intermediaries. The senator was nothing if not cautious.

Though Montgomery had not wanted to meet the Senator and had been silently praying for some kind of emergency to crop up that would prevent him from attending this meeting, at the same time he had been curious and wanted to find out what the man wanted. It must have been something important if he had insisted on a face to face meeting in a back room of a prominent down town restaurant.

Bracken motioned towards the newspaper.

"I hear that you were dealing with the Horn murder case?"

"That's right, my people." Montgomery nodded.

The Captain was not surprised to learn that Bracken knew that the twelfth precinct had been handling the case. The man did not get to the position he had reached by not knowing what was going on. Montgomery had learned at quite a cost that the man sitting across from him knew a lot of things about a lot of people. Bracken knew a lot about him.

A frown appeared on Bracken's face as he slowly shook his head.

"I had high hopes for Jeff." Bracken said, sadly. "Another term as a councilman and then he might have been ready for Congress, perhaps even the Senate, but now..." He shrugged his shoulders.

Montgomery's eyes narrowed as he regarded the Senator.

"You knew about Horn using hookers?"

Bracken allowed a smile to reach his lips as he nodded his head. "I knew about it, that he had been paying for hookers for many years."

Montgomery nodded his head slowly. He had no doubt that Bracken had a whole album full of incriminating photographs with which to hang over Horn's head. Horn must have been in Bracken's pocket ever since he had been first elected to the city council.

"It's just a shame he couldn't be very discrete about his activities." Bracken sighed. "I warned him about it a few times but the guy just couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Yeah, poor 'Mr Family Values'." Montgomery replied in a dead pan voice.

When it was learned that it had been Councilman Horn who had been murdered Montgomery had been just as shocked as everyone else. He had gotten a lot of heat from both the Mayor's office and the Commissioner, not to mention the Chief of Detectives. The song from them had been the same, find the killer, every available resource would be made available, no one murders a City Councilman and gets away with it, find the killer and fast. He had assured the Mayor, the Commissioner and the Chief of Detectives that he had his best people working the case and the killer would be found very soon.

Yet when his people had discovered about Mr Family Values' extracurricular activities and there was photographic evidence of it, and he informed his superiors of this discovery, all of a sudden the heat he had been getting from above suddenly disappeared.

Bracken looked a little amused.

"Roy, you would be very surprised at how many of my Senatorial colleagues and Congressional friends indulge in such activities." Bracken chuckled. "Not all the pretty congressional or senatorial aids are there just because they are good at taking dictation, if you know what I mean."

Montgomery grinned briefly at that remark. He had been around for long enough to know that a lot of that went on. Every other month there was some kind of sex scandal in city or state politics, not to mention allegations of corruption.

Montgomery could only wonder how many Senators and Congressmen he had in his pocket.

The sommelier returned to the table with the wine. The two men at the table watched as the sommelier opened the bottle and offered the cork to the senator. Bracken waved off the offer and motioned to the sommelier to just pour the wine.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment to take your orders." The sommelier said before departing.

Once the sommelier had departed Bracken reached for his glass and took a sip of the wine. Montgomery reached for his own glass and took a big sip.

XXX

"So you have Beckett's little girl working for you now, eh?"

Montgomery finished the last bit of his tuna steak and carefully placed his knife and fork on the plate. He reached for his glass and drained the last of the wine. He placed the glass on the table and watched as Bracken refilled the glass and then his own.

"Yeah, she is." Montgomery said slowly.

Bracken smiled. "It's good that she's working for you, Roy."

"Why's that, Senator?"

"You can keep an eye on her...Make sure that she doesn't stick her nose in things she shouldn't."

Montgomery arched his eyebrows upwards.

"We wouldn't want things to become difficult for her now, would we?" Bracken said. "Not when she has such a bright and successful career ahead of her."

Montgomery did not like the way the conversation was going. His face hardened a little. He understood the implication of the Senator's meaning and he did not like it one little bit.

"A couple of months ago she started looking into that file again."

Montgomery was startled by what the senator had said.

"Don't look like that, Roy." Bracken said. "You know I hear things."

Montgomery nodded his head.

"I think it would be best for all of us if she stayed away from that file, don't you think, Roy?"

"Don't worry about Detective Beckett." Montgomery said firmly.

Bracken regarded Montgomery silently for a few moments.

"I hope so Roy." He said in a low voice.

Montgomery did not need it to be spelt out for him what the ramifications were if Beckett continued to pursue that cold case, the one that she had been going over that night down in the records room when he caught her. Bracken had fired a shot across the bows, a warning of sorts. A less than subtle reminder to Montgomery to make sure one of his people was kept in line otherwise there would be serious consequences.

Montgomery knew that Beckett had found nothing new when she had taken a look at that case recently. He also understood that the Senator, despite his demeanour during their lunch, was a little worried.

"You have heard, that Raglan has retired?" Bracken said.

Montgomery nodded his head. He had heard on the grapevine Raglan had retired. When John Raglan had retired from the Department he had been doing jobs for the Senator.

"He was past his use by date anyway." Bracken remarked in a dismissive tone. "So, I'm going to need..."

"Senator, I may not be in..." Montgomery interrupted quickly. His voice trailed off when Bracken held up a hand.

"I quite understand that you are a busy man. I wasn't asking you to take over Raglan's activities." The Senator smiled. "I have other people for that."

Montgomery felt a little relief on hearing that from the Senator. For just a moment he had thought Bracken was going to ask him to take over from Raglan.

"But you are in that perfect position to provide me with certain information if and when it's required." Bracken added with a smile. " Just like you have been doing over the past few years.

Montgomery schooled his face so his true feelings did not reveal themselves. Montgomery hated the man sitting opposite him. He had hated him from the first time he had met him, when Bracken was an ambitious district attorney with his sights set on high political office. He had hated the man for putting him and his two companions, Raglan and McAllister over a barrel, forcing them them to do his bidding.

But Montgomery hated himself even more for having been weak enough to be ensnared in the man's evil web. Because of a mistake he made many years ago he found he was still paying for it even now. He could tell that there was no way this man would ever let him go.

And yes he had, over the years been providing information to the Senator's intermediaries, confidential information, information that was embarrassing to the subject concerned and could be held over them in return for something that would advance the Senator's interests.

Bracken rose to his feet, checking his watch.

"Well, I have a photo op at some new soup kitchen that's opened up over in Brooklyn, and I don't want to be late. Can't have the voters disappointed." Bracken announced. Montgomery started to rise.

"No, Roy. Stay finish your wine, try some of the desserts." Bracken said. "Don't worry I've taken care of the bill already."

Montgomery nodded his head. He was about to hold his hand to shake the Senator's hand. He might have hated the man but he would observe the usual courtesies but the Senior Senator from New York was already half way to the door.

"Good to see you again, Roy." Bracken called out.

Montgomery reached for his glass and took a big sip of the wine before he set it back on the table and leaned back in his chair. The waiter approached the table but Montgomery waved the man away. He began to go over in his mind the meeting he had just had with the Senator. It had basically a touch base meeting, to remind him who pulled the strings and less than subtle warning to keep Kate Beckett in line.

Rising to his feet Montgomery headed out of the room. He needed to get the hell out there.

XXX

Johanna Beckett paused at the lettuce display and cast her eyes over the rows of fresh looking varieties on display. She reached out for one.

"The guy drives me nuts sometimes." Kate exclaimed.

"I'm sure he doesn't, Katie." Johanna said evenly as her hand hovered over a lettuce. She withdrew her hand discarding her choice.

Kate looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would side with Castle. Johanna Castle was one of his biggest fan girls and naturally would leap to his defence even if it was her own daughter making disparaging remarks about him.

"Well, you don't have to work with him." Kate huffed.

When her mother had called her earlier and suggested that they meet up for lunch Kate had not expected she would be spending lunch time pushing a shopping trolley while her mother did her shopping. It was only the promise of coffee at the end of the shopping expedition that had stopped Kate from turning around and returning to the precinct. Pushing a shopping trolley around a supermarket reminded her of all of those times she would end up with trolley duties when she had gone grocery shopping with her mother.

Kate was a little annoyed at her mother's seemingly indifference to her complaints. She had been sounding off about her shadow, half expecting and half hoping to get support from her mother but getting none.

"Do you know what he did the other day?" Kate said.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, dear." Johanna replied as she reached over and picked up a large Cos lettuce.

"The other day, he described the coffee in the precinct like a monkey peed in battery acid."

"Oh, that's definitely an indictable offence if ever I heard one." Johanna chuckled.

She picked up another head of lettuce and placed both of them in the shopping trolley that her daughter was pushing. She glanced at her daughter before she resumed walking.

"He's right. I've had some of the coffee at your precinct." Johanna added. "It's a rather perceptive description of it." Johanna made a show of shuddering and started moving along the shelves. Kate glared at her mother but pushed the trolley forward.

"Do you know what he went and did?" Kate said.

"What?"

"He goes out an buys a top of the line espresso machine for our break room." Kate declared.

Johanna turned her head and looked at her daughter, a surprised expression on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Why would he do that?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he said that we had been wonderfully hospitable toward him and because our coffee is crap."

Kate said. "So he bought an espresso machine."

"I think that's sweet." Johanna smiled.

Kate followed her mother to the tomatoes section. She hated to admit it but it was a nice gesture on Castle's part. And it was a pretty good espresso machine, even if she still had not gotten the hang of it properly yet. Castle was more than happy to make coffee from the machine for her.

"Yeah." Kate muttered.

Hearing the tone from her daughter Johanna turned to look at Kate. She studied Kate. It did not escape her scrutiny the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her daughter's mouth.

From the moment they had met out the from of the supermarket Johanna had asked her daughter how things were going with her writer tag along, and then had to listen as Kate proceeded to rail about their favourite author.

Johanna by now had gotten used to hearing her daughter talking about the author when they met up or talked on the phone. One moment Kate would complain about something the man had done and the next moment would recount some joke or funny thing the man had said or done, laughing at the memory.

It had not escaped Johanna's notice that her daughter seemed to be a lot happier. She was smiling a lot more. Even her husband had noticed the change in their daughter. This change seemed to have coincided with the arrival of Richard Castle.

Johanna turned her attention to the tomatoes. She chose some of the long Roma tomatoes and placed them into a plastic bag before transferring them into the trolley. Then Johanna moved across to inspect the onions. Kate dutifully followed her mother.

"What do you think, white or red onions?" She asked Kate.

"It's your salad." Kate replied.

"Red it is, then." Johanna announced as she selected a handful, putting them into a plastic bag.

Ten minutes later mother and daughter were sitting in a booth at nearby coffee shop with their groceries. Johanna watched as Kate had paused to take a sip from her coffee, grateful at the pause in another tirade about the author who had managed to insinuate himself onto his daughter's team.

"I don't know why you're complaining, dear." Johanna said. "Have you not said that he has helped in your cases?"

"Well, yeah." Kate said defensively as she returned her mug back to the table.

"So, what's the problem?"

"He can be so annoying some times." Kate exclaimed. "Insufferable too."

"He's a man, it's part of his DNA." Johanna laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Kate conceded, trying hard not to smile at her mother's remark and failing at the attempt.

Johanna picked up her cup. "I don't know why you just don't ask him out on a date, sweetheart." She suggested.

Her suggestion, which was more a throwaway line just to needle her daughter, was met with silence. Johanna let the cup hover just inches from her mouth. She looked across the table and saw a blush rise up Kate's neck and blossom across her cheeks before she ducked her head focusing his eyes on the table.

"What are you not telling me, Kate?" Johanna said carefully, setting her cup on the table and focusing her attention fully on her daughter.

"Nothing." Kate said hurriedly. Suddenly finding her phone of more interest.

"Katie..." Johanna pressed.

After a moment Kate let out a sigh and pushed aside her phone. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at her mother. She bit on her lower lip before she spoke.

"I...I...might have taken up that suggestion already." Kate said in a low voice.

Johanna's eyebrows rose upwards in surprise.

"What? When?"

Kate dropped her eyes down to the table again.

"Actually, he asked me out." Kate confessed.

"Really?"

Kate nodded.

"When?"

"After that first case." Kate said in a low voice. "The Tisdale case."

"And you're only telling me about it now?" Johanna huffed.

Kate lifted her head.

"I didn't realise you took such an interest in my personal life, mom."

"I'm your mother, dear. Of course, I'll always take an interest in your personal life."

"So, you'd be eager to hear all about the men..."

"No that much of an interest." Johanna interjected hurriedly, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"I didn't think so." Kate grinned.

Johanna ignored that little exchange and concentrated on the piece of news that her daughter had just revealed in silence for a few moments. She took a sip of her coffee.

"So, you went out on a date with Richard Castle?" Johanna ventured, finally.

"Yeah."

"So, was it nice, this date?"

"Yeah, actually it was."

Kate spent the next few minutes telling her mother about her date with Castle at Paolo's. At first Kate had thought that Castle had done a little digging into her private life to find out what restaurants she liked but it turned out that Castle frequented Paolo's because he had promised her a restaurant that was not all that fancy but served up good food.

Johanna listened intently and could not hide the smile from her face on seeing the look on her daughter's face as she recounted the evening she had with Castle.

"Oh, by the way, Marco sends his regards." Kate said.

"That's nice of him."

"And he thinks you don't love him any more."

"Oh?"

"You haven't been to Paolo's for a while apparently."

"Ah, well, I'll have to do something about that soon."

"You do that, Mom."

"So what did you do after leaving Paolo's?" Johanna asked.

"He took me back to my apartment." Kate replied. "He even walked me to my front door."

"Such a gentleman." Johanna murmured. "I like him."

"You always have Mom." Kate rolled her eyes.

Johanna grinned.

"I invited him in."

"I think this is now venturing into 'not that much of an interest' territory." Johanna held up her hand.

"No, nothing like that, mom." Kate assured her mother. "In fact he was rather sweet."

Johanna could not disguise her eagerness to hear what happened next. The smile on her face deepened when Kate told her what had occurred at her front door.

"I like him even more." Johanna remarked.

Kate was not going to stay for another coffee because she did not want to be late back to work but her mother was able to convince her to stay for another coffee. Thankfully she did not have an active case that needed her attention. Just a lot of paperwork. The paperwork would still be there when she got back to the precinct and if it meant having to work back late to clear most of it then she would so, like she had done many times before. Spending a little more time with her mother was more important than paperwork.

"So the book signing was your second date, was it?" Johanna asked with a smirk on her lips, after a waitress had brought over their second cups of coffee.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. A small chuckle escaped from her mouth as she did it.

"No, it wasn't like that, Mom." Kate said. "I just wanted to see how he liked it being bothered at his place of work the way he bothered me at mine."

Johanna nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm sure he must have be suitably _bothered_ seeing you in that hot pink cocktail dress." Johanna suggested, grinning. "Hot and bothered, I would say."

Kate could not help but smile at the memory of the look on his face when she had strolled over to where he was reading his book and she had removed the coat she had been wearing and showed what him what she was wearing. She had laughed to herself at how he faltered in the passage he had been reading, unable to take his eyes off her. He had been a little hot and bothered.

It had given Kate a small thrill to see his reaction. It pleased her to know that she could do that to him. She had not intended to show up at the book reading. The idea had only came to her when Castle had been rushing out of the bullpen after receiving a call from his daughter reminding him about the book signing and reading. She had rushed off home and pulled out the pink cocktail dress from her wardrobe.

She was not all that happy at seeing that photo on Page Six. She was going to complain to Castle about it but then realised that she had gone to the book reading. It was not as if she had been identified in the photograph's caption. She did get a little grief from some people at the precinct though. But it was nothing she could not handle.

"Do you know what he's calling his new character?" Kate said, suddenly remembering why she was frowning in that photo on Page Six.

Johanna shook her head. She did not want to look too curious but she definitely wanted to hear the name of Richard Castle's new character. A character that he was basing on her daughter. Her heart swelled with pride the night Kate had called her to inform her about Castle tagging along for research on his new book he was writing. It had also amused her to see how annoyed Kate was about it.

"He's calling his new character, Nikki Heat."

"Nikki Heat?"

"Yeah."

"That's a..."

"Stripper name." Kate supplied.

"I was going to say, that's a memorable name." Johanna said carefully. "A sexy name."

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother.

"It's a stripper name." Kate said firmly.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, right." Kate scoffed.

Kate's phone chirped announcing the arrival of a new message. Kate reached for the phone grateful for the sudden distraction. She checked the message.

"I have to get going, Mom." Kate announced. "There's a meeting back at the precinct I have to get to."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Kate grabbed her purse and phone and rose to her feet. She leaned down and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Katie." Johanna called out as he daughter started to walk away.

Kate turned around and shot her mother a questioning look.

"Why don't you invite Richard over to Sunday lunch?" Johanna suggested.

The idea of inviting Richard Castle to lunch had just popped into her head and instead of pushing it aside and labelling it a silly idea, she chose to run with it. She was amused on seeing her daughter's reaction.

A shocked look had appeared on Kate's face. Her mouth fell open.

"It would be nice to meet him again." Johanna added.

"No." Kate said, finally finding her voice after recovering from the initial shock.

"Why not?"

"We might be working a case." Kate said hurriedly.

"That's never stopped you before, you've always managed to come over for Sunday lunch."

"No."

"You do realise, sweetheart that if you don't invite him, I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

An evil smile settled on Johanna's face. She could not help it, she was enjoying herself.

"I wont turn up." Kate declared emphatically.

"And disappoint you're father? I don't think you'd do that." Johanna shook her head.

"Mom."

"You've brought your other partners to lunch before."

"He's not my partner."

"But he's working with you, is he not?"

"Yeah...but..."

"Then he's your partner."

"I don't believe this." Kate muttered to herself. "Look, Mom, I gotta go."

Kate turned and started to head out of the coffee shop.

"Tell him lunch is at 1pm." Johanna called out to her departing daughter.

Kate let out a loud groan of frustration as she flew out the door of the coffee shop. Johanna felt rather pleased with herself as she reached for her coffee.

XXX

"Lunch at your parents' place this Sunday?" Castle said with some surprise.

Kate did not know who was more surprised, Castle or herself. She come back from the meeting with the captain to find Castle sitting in the chair beside her desk playing with some game on his phone while he waited for her return. She had started on the paperwork that had been sitting on her desk.

Kate had not intended to come straight out and invite him to Sunday lunch at her mother's place right away, she wanted to wait for the right moment. She had no doubt in her mind that her mother would have carried out the threat to invite Castle if she didn't. She was only waiting for the right time to bring up the invitation. As she had been doing paperwork she could feel Castle watching her. She had told him that she found his staring at her while she did paperwork, creepy, but there had been an occasion or two where she did not mind it, truth be told. Today was not one of those occasions.

"Ah, lunch with the parents." Castle chuckled. He leaned a little closer to Kate and lowered his voice. "Don't you think it's a little too soon in our relationship to be meeting the parents? I mean, we have only been together for so short a time. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Kate lifted her head and levelled a glare in his direction. She could see that he was enjoying this. Enjoying it a little too much for her liking.

"Will I be getting the 'What are your intentions about my daughter' talk from your father?" Castle said and waggled his eyebrows.

"It's my mother you have to be worried about, she's the lethal cross examiner in the family." Kate informed him.

"Duly noted." Castle nodded his head, the smile on his face faltering a little.

"Castle, you don't have to come, I mean, if you're busy or something..."

"No, no, no. I would love to come to Sunday lunch at your parents place." Castle said. The smile on his face returning to full beam. "This could be a lot of fun. Please thank your mother for me."

Kate dropped her head into her hands and let out a load groan. She was dreading Sunday lunch.

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by dropping me a line. I would love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/n: It is not all that often that I bow to the demands of my readers. I had not intended to include this following chapter. However a few of you out there expressed a wish and eagerness to find out what was going to happen at this Sunday lunch Castle had been invited to. So I have bowed to your demands, and I present to you this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 24

Kate stepped out of the elevator and faced down the hallway in the direction of where her parents' apartment was located. She stood there as she reached for her phone. Once more she checked the phone to see if she had received a message in the five minutes that had elapsed since she last checked the phone. A frown creased her face. There was no message now just like there had been no message when she had last checked the phone.

She let out a small sigh as she put away the phone. She had been hoping and praying for a message from Castle. She had been hoping that he would text her to say that he would not be able to make it for lunch. But it was just her luck that she did not receive any kind of message like that. The only message she had received from Castle today had been one sent a couple of hours ago saying how much he was looking forward to Sunday lunch.

Kate did not want to think about what was going to happen when Castle turned up. He had been acting like a little kid about to be unleashed in a candy store for most of Friday, excited at the prospect of meeting her parents. All Friday afternoon the jokes had been coming thick and fast. It was almost a relief for her when five o'clock rolled around so she could get out of the precinct. It would have been a relief but Castle had to go and call out to her that he would see her on Sunday.

That happy little cheerio had caught the attention of both Esposito and Ryan. Immediately they rose from their desks, intrigued expressions on their faces. Eager to commence a fact extraction interrogation. Knowing full well they would get nothing out of her the boys directed their attention to Castle. Castle, despite the warning glare she levelled at him, blabbed to the boys that he was having lunch at her mother's place on Sunday. She could have killed him and his big mouth.

With the damage done Kate did not wait for Ryan and Esposito to gleefully turn their attention on her and start asking questions. Questions she had no intention of answering. All she did was to shoot Castle a Death Glare, turn on her heels, and march out of the bullpen, leaving him to deal with the mess he created. He got himself into a hole and he could dig himself out of it to her way of thinking. She did not want to think what he might have told the boys.

Try as she might she could not dispel the feeling of dread though. From the moment she had woken up this morning he had been feeling it. She did not know which Castle was going to show up today and that was making her nervous. The Castle she wanted to show up today was the one she had dinner with. The charming and funny man who had kept her entertained, the man who listened and was interested in what she said. The way her luck was going it would be the nine year old on a sugar rush, incapable of taking anything seriously, who would show up. She was sure if it.

Kate drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Her nerves calmed a little bit but she knew it would not last. She started walking down the hallway towards her parents' apartment. She opened her purse pulling out her keys and selected the one that opened the front door.

The moment Kate opened the front door and walked in she was immediately assailed by the aroma of cooking. It brought a smile to her face as the wonderful smells took her back to time long ago when she was little. Closing the front door she moved further into the apartment.

Kate found her father in the living room watching TV. She walked over to where he was sitting and bent down to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Dad."

"Katie." Jim said as he returned the kiss. "You're a little early."

"I promised Mom I would help with lunch."

Jim let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Kate demanded.

"Well, your mother has been at it almost since the crack of dawn, baking and cooking."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. From the sounds of it her mother may have gone a little overboard with this lunch. Dumping her purse on an armchair she headed for the kitchen. She came to a halt in the doorway surveyed the scene before her.

The kitchen table had been set and in the middle from one end to the other it groaned under the weight of the plates of food that had been placed on it.

"You sure you've got enough food there, Mom?" Kate asked.

Kate's mother was standing at the stove busily mashing potatoes. She paused to look at her daughter, greeting her with a smile.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Trying to impress your boyfriend with your culinary talents?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Johanna chided gently.

"Yes he is."

"No he's not."

"Alright, the object of your unhealthy obsessive adoration, then?" Kate suggested.

Johanna stepped back from the stove and looked at Kate.

"If you're going to be mean like that then you can finish the mash potatoes for me, dear."

Kate moved into the kitchen and over to where her mother was standing. She pulled her mother into a hug and kissed her before she turned her attention to the mash potatoes on the stove. She picked up the masher and resumed where her mother had left off.

"I think you might have gone a little overboard with all this food, mom."

"You think so?" Johanna looked in the direction of the table.

"I know so." Kate said. "You could feed the entire precinct."

"Oh, well." Johanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What isn't finished today you can take with you when you leave."

Johanna moved over and started making the salad.

"Are you saying that I can't cook?" Kate challenged.

"Not at all, sweetheart." Johanna replied. "But you seem to have turned your fridge into a styrofoam container parking facility."

This was not the first time Kate had heard that from her mother. Just about every time her mother visited her apartment and looked into her fridge she would make that remark or something similar. More often than not it would lead to an argument.

"You know the hours I work sometimes doesn't allow much time to cook." Kate replied, as she mashed the potatoes. "Besides, it more convenient."

"Not to mention unhealthy." Johanna added.

Kate paused in her work to look across to her mother.

"You really want to start that argument again, Mom?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Uh-huh. I didn't think so." Kate resumed mashing the potatoes. This would be an argument for another time.

Finishing the potatoes Kate removed the large saucepan from the stove across to the bench and began to transfer the mashed potato into a large bowl that had been placed there for it.

"Are you going to be on your best behaviour today?" Kate asked, casting a glance in the direction of her mother.

"I was planning to be my usual self, sweetheart."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kate muttered to herself.

The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach returned as she realised that she not only had to worry about Castle but her mother as well. This day could not end quick enough, Kate thought to herself.

XXX

Martha Rodgers leaned against the doorjam of her son's bedroom with her arms folded across her chest. There was an amused expression on her face as she watched her son standing in front of the dressing table mirror trying to select a tie to wear. One tie after another was held up in front of his blue shirt only to be discarded a moment later. The pile of discarded ties on the back rest of the chair was rapidly growing with each passing minute. He discarded the last tie he had been holding before he disappeared into his walk in closet and returned a couple of moments later with more ties to try.

Martha's smile deepened a little more. Her son had always taken a lot of pride in his appearance when ever he went out. The right image he presented to the world had always been important to him. He was always meticulous in choosing what to wear. So it did not surprise her to find him agonising over a tie selection. Yet this was a little different. He was quite nervous as he got ready. She could not recall the last time she had seen her son this nervous before a date. Actually, she did remember. It had been when Richard had been in eleventh grade and he had been invited to Darling Lizzy's birthday party. The girl he had been dating at the time.

"I don't think you need to wear a tie, Richard." Martha announced.

The sound of his mother's voice startled Castle. He almost jumped into the air. Turning around he clutched at his chest.

"Mother, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"After all the heart attacks you have given me over the years, a little payback is in order, dear." Martha replied smoothly.

Castle frowned at his mother before he turned back to the mirror and resumed with the tie selection.

Martha shook her head as she walked purposefully across the room to where her son was standing. She grabbed the ties he was holding in his hand and dumped them onto the pile of discarded ties.

"Mother."

"Richard, trust me you don't need a tie, it's not as if you're going to dinner at the Ritz."

"No but..."

"But nothing, darling. You have been invited to lunch at Beckett's parents' place." Martha said. "Neat casual should do the trick."

Castle looked at his mother and realised that she was right. He had been nervous about this lunch he had been invited to. Sure he had been cracking jokes about it to Kate but it had been a cover to hide his nervous excitement. He really did not want to mess this up or embarrass Kate. She would definitely kill him if he did that.

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

"I know I'm right, I'm your mother, dear."

Martha picked up his jacket that had been draped across the seat of the chair and held it open for Castle. Castle nodded his thanks and shoved his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and pulled it on. Martha ran her hands over the shoulders of the jacket, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Besides, if you spent any more time in front of the mirror you'll be late." Martha added.

Castle checked his watch and saw that if he did not hurry he would indeed be late. He turned around and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thank you, mother."

"Have fun, darling."

Castle checked his pockets and then was flying out of his bed room. He made a detour in the direction of the kitchen counter where a small sky blue coloured gift paper bag was sitting. There was no way he was going to arrive at the Beckett's without a little present. The gift bag contained just the present for Kate's mother. With the bag in his hand Castle rushed out of the loft.

The elevator deposited Castle on the floor where the Beckett's apartment was. He checked his watch as he started walking and saw that he was about twenty minutes late. That made him frown more than a little. He hated being late. He would have been here on time but he had made a stop at a florist and bought two bouquets of flowers.

Looking up he studied the numbers on the doors he passed and quickly realised he had gone down the wrong way. Turning around he picked up his pace as he resumed walking along the hallway. Finding the right apartment he let out a sigh of relief. He reached out and pressed the door bell.

XXX

Jim Beckett checked the time and he could not help but frown. It was twenty past one and still the man had not shown up yet. He returned his gaze back to the TV. He was not so much annoyed that the famous author was late as much as he was annoyed that he was hungry and wanted to eat but had been forced to wait. He had wandered earlier into the kitchen to scavenge something just to quell his growling stomach but both mother and daughter were onto him and shooed him out of the kitchen in no uncertain terms.

The sound of the door bell made him shake off his silent grumbling.

"I'll get it." He called out as he rose from his chair. It was about time, Jim thought to himself.

He opened the front door and found the doorway filled with a tall man standing there cradling flowers in his left arm and a gift bag hanging off his fingers, and a nervous smile on his face. Jim was a little surprised at the sight. The author was a little taller than he expected.

"Mr Beckett?" Castle said with a smile. Jim nodded his head. "Hi, Rick Castle."

Castle extended his right hand. Jim shook the offered hand.

"Please call me, Jim."

"Only, if you call me, Rick."

"Alright." Jim agreed. He stood aside to let Castle in. "Please come in, Rick."

"Thank you."

Castle cautiously entered the apartment.

"There really was no need to all the trouble of getting me flowers, Rick." Jim remarked.

"What?" Castle said a little startled. "Oh, yes...well..."

Jim smiled as he motioned Castle to the living room.

Castle slowly entered the living room, trying hard not to look nervous. He looked about the room, it was tastefully decorated with a couch and a couple of armchairs on one wall there was a painting while on the other walls were family portraits. The room had a nice cozy feel to it that he liked. Castle came to a halt as a bright smile leaped to his face on seeing Kate and her mother standing at the other end of the room in front of the entrance to the kitchen. He was reminded once again how easily Kate and her mother could pass of as sisters.

The nerves he was feeling lessen just a tiny fraction when he saw Kate gnawing her bottom lip with her teeth. He realised that she was feeling just as nervous about this as he was.

"Welcome, Rick." Johanna said as she approached him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Castle apologised.

"You're here now, that's the main thing."

Johanna reached Castle and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"These are for you." Castle said as he passed a bouquet to Johanna.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Johanna beamed.

"And these are for you, Kate." Castle held out the other bouquet.

Kate looked surprised. Castle had gotten her flowers. She could not believe that. Slowly she moved from where she had been standing and walked over. She gave him a curious look. Castle shrugged his shoulders in answer. She accepted the offered bouquet.

"That's sweet, Castle." Kate said, her face breaking into a smile as she brought the bouquet up to her nose and sniffed the perfume the flowers gave off. "You didn't really have to do it."

"I didn't want you to feel left out." Castle replied.

Kate rolled her eyes at him but continued to smile.

Remembering the gift bag, Castle turned to Johanna.

"Oh, this is for you as well." He announced.

Johanna accepted the gift bag and reaching into it she pulled out the copy of _Storm Fall_.

"Oh you did not have to do it, Rick." Johanna said excitedly.

"I even autographed it." Castle added.

He watched intently as Johanna quickly flipped open the book to the title page and smiled as she read what he had written.

"I would have gotten Alexis to sign it as well but unfortunately she wasn't home today." Castle added.

Johanna looked up from the book and laughed. She remembered that book signing from over ten years ago.

"Thank you, Rick."

"You're welcome."

"You know, Kate still has that book." Johanna said with a laugh.

"Really?" Castle replied. He cast a look in Kate's direction. "She didn't tell me."

"Oh, yes. It has pride of place on her book shelf."

"Mom, his ego's big enough as it is." Kate chided her mother, feeling her cheeks starting to get warm. "You don't need to stroke it."

"You know I'm not against having my ego stroked at any opportunity, Kate." Castle quipped. Kate shook her head at him. It only made him smile a little more.

"Why don't you men sit down." Johanna commanded. "Lunch should she ready in about five minutes."

Castle settled down in an armchair and watched as Kate and her mother disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you didn't get me anything, Rick?" Jim asked casually.

Castle was mortified as he turned to look at Kate's father. There was a stern expression on his face. He had completely forgotten to bring something for Jim.

"I...I'm...sorry...I...I..." He stammered.

Jim suddenly started laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

Castle allowed himself to relax a little, a nervous smile settled on his face.

XXX

Lunch was finished but everyone remained seated around the table. Castle was sure he had put on several pounds in the space of a couple of hours and was almost ready to burst. He wanted to undo the top button of his trousers but refrained from doing that. It would not have been good manners. He had only himself to blame, he had tried almost everything Johanna had made and then helped himself to seconds.

His nervousness had faded away pretty quickly and had allowed himself to relax. The conversation had flowed easily. He listened avidly when Johanna or Jim talked the cases they were working on. He asked questions about those cases to clarify some point which had his curiosity piqued. He in turn regaled Kate's family with some amusing stories about several famous celebrities, stories that had never made the weekly magazines or TV entertainment shows.

Then he and Kate told her parents about some of the cases they had worked and solved. He enjoyed talking about the Vodun case they had recently solved, and took special pleasure in describing the look on Kate's face when they were having lunch at his place with his expert on African religions who just happened to own the best Nigerian restaurant in the city. The look on Kate's face on being told that she was eating cow's foot stew was priceless. He added that for a moment he though Kate was going to spit out the food in her mouth all over him. What Castle did not mention was the shoot out they had with Baylor, the suspect in the case. He felt that Kate's parents did not need to hear how their daughter had been in danger. Doubtless they worried enough as it was about their only child being a cop. They did not need added worry.

"And how is your daughter, Alexis?" Johanna inquired, changing the subject.

"She is good." Castle replied. "Growing up far too fast for my liking."

"They tend to do that, I'm afraid." Jim remarked, casting a smile in his daughter's direction.

Kate shot her father a look before softening it with a warm a smile.

"I've noticed." Castle said.

"So, is it true you rode naked on a stolen police horse?" Jim asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Castle had his glass of wine half way to his mouth but paused as he looked at Kate's father. There was a serious expression on his face as he regard Castle. It was the kind of look he had seen on many a father's face in his time when he came to pick up their daughters for a date. The afternoon's activities had reached the part where the gentleman caller is interrogated as to what his intentions are, Castle thought to himself without any hunour. He tried not to look worried but was not sure if he was pulling it off too well.

The author cast a quick glance in the direction of Kate. She was looking daggers at her father for daring to ask such a question. Castle was a little surprised that Kate had told her parents about that little episode from his past. Not that he minded. He could feel Jim Beckett's eyes on him. Castle carefully returned the wine glass back to the table and looked across and held the older man's steady gaze.

"Firstly, it wasn't stolen." He said carefully.

"Castle." Kate exclaimed. Castle turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I read your file, remember?"

"Yes, I seem to recall you took particular pleasure in throwing my unfortunate indiscretions in my face during that interview." Castle said with amusement.

"I was rather surprised a famous author such as yourself could get into so much trouble in so little time." Kate volleyed back.

"Well, it wasn't stolen."

Kate arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"It was borrowed." Castle insisted.

Kate rolled her eyes. He had used that defence back in the interrogation room. She did not believe it then and she was not buying it now.

"Did you or did you not, obtain property of the New York Police Department, namely one police horse, without permission, right or acknowledgement?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Castle shrugged.

"And, did you or did you not, proceed to ride said horse..."

"Nelly." Castle interjected.

"What?" Kate looked a little confused.

"The horse's name was Nelly." Castle informed her.

"How do you know that?"

"I asked."

"You asked the horse?"

"No, after I was detained by some of your esteemed uniform colleagues, I asked about the horse's name."

"And they said it was Nelly?"

Castle nodded his head rapidly up and down.

Jim watched his daughter and the writer with amusement at their exchange. He caught his wife's eye and saw that she was enjoying watching the exchange as well.

"Okay, so, did you or did you not ride said horse, called _Nelly_, through Central Park whilst under the influence of alcohol and without a stitch of clothing?"

"Well...yeah." Castle conceded sheepishly.

Kate looked to her father with a triumphant look on her face. "I rest my case." She announced.

Castle glanced across to Johanna.

"You know she would have made a great lawyer." He told her.

Johanna let out a sigh and slowly nodded her head.

"It is a deep and lasting regret to us both that she chose a different branch of the law to follow." Johanna sighed theatrically.

"I can just picture it now." Castle grinned. "A mother daughter legal team, 'Beckett And Beckett'"

"Sounds like some cheesy network legal show." Kate quipped.

"I bet I could make a fortune if I pitched it to a network."

"Yeah, just what the world needs, another legal show on TV." Kate opined.

"Hey." Jim and Johanna chorused at the same time.

"Oops." Castle chuckled.

"Sorry." Kate said, trying not to laugh.

XXX

"So your mother lives with you?" Johanna asked.

Castle took a sip of his wine. He nodded his head as he set the glass down on the table.

"It is the cross I have to bear." He sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I think the Universe is punishing me for my youthful indiscretions by having Mother live with me."

"They must have been pretty bad." Kate joked.

"Some of my less than finest moments, I'm afraid to say."

"I can believe it." Kate nodded her head.

"I'd be happy to tell you all about them." Castle offered.

"No thanks." Kate shook her head.

"Katie tells me you're writing a new book based on her?" Jim said.

Castle nodded his head. "A tough but savvy female homicide detective." He was going to add the word 'beautiful' but thought better of it. He did not want to embarrass Kate in front of her parents.

"And you're shadowing her for research purposes?"

"That's right." Castle agreed. "And if you have any stories I would love to hear them."

"Castle." Kate warned.

"I have to get the character's backstory right, and hearing some stories about you Kate might help."

"No." Kate stated firmly. She looked at her mother and saw Johanna open her mouth as if she was about to say something. Kate held up a warning finger at her mother. "No way, Mom."

"One or two little stories isn't going to hurt, sweetheart." Johanna replied.

Kate let out a huff of annoyance and reached for her wine. She took a rather large sip of wine and cast a glare in the direction of her mother. Johanna smiled sweetly at her daughter before turning her attention to Castle.

"You know, Katie had a wild child phase?" Johanna said almost in a confidential tone.

"Did she?" Castle said glancing at Kate, shooting her a raised eyebrow, before turning back to Johanna. "I definitely have to hear about this."

"No, you really don't." Kate muttered.

"Yes, I really do."

"It'll be something to look forward to when your daughter gets to that age." Jim added with a chuckle.

The smile on Castle's face faltered a little. He could not think of his darling daughter ever entering a wild child phase but that did not mean it could not happen. He shoved those thoughts aside as he looked at Kate's mother.

"Do you know she has a motorbike?" Johanna said.

"Really?" Castle exclaimed. He whipped around to look at Kate his eyebrows shooting towards the ceiling with surprise. "You own a motorbike?"

Kate nodded her head slightly.

"I have a '94 Harley softtail." Kate said proudly. "Worked all of high school to pay for it."

"That's so cool." Castle gushed.

Kate picked up the bottle of wine and silently offered Castle a refill. Castle nodded his head.

"So, this Harley of yours, do you have any pictures?" Castle asked. A hopeful expression painted on his face.

"Yeah, actually I do but I'm not going to be showing any of them to you." Kate informed him.

"Oh? Why not?"

Kate leaned a little closer to Castle, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "Well, because I don't think you can handle the sight of me straddling it in tight black leather."

Kate saw a glazed, faraway look appear in Castle's eyes. She could almost see him picturing the image of her in black leather straddling her Harley in his head. Suddenly his face became animated and looked at her soberly.

"No, you're right, I probably couldn't handle the sight of you straddling your Harley in tight black leather." He confessed. A sly grin leaped to his lips. "But I will take the risk of turning into a babbling idiot anyway."

"What do you mean 'turning into'?" Kate retorted.

"Ouch." Castle said and then chuckled his chest in mock pain. He looked to Johanna. "So, Johanna you wouldn't happen to have any pictures of Kate on her Harley by any chance?"

"I'm afraid not." Johanna shook her head sadly. "Katie confiscated all of them."

"Ooh, that's so mean of her."

"Don't I know it." Johanna agreed. "I'm sure your daughter is better behaved."

"Alexis is a very dutiful daughter." Castle nodded.

"You must be so proud of her."

"I am." Castle beamed. "So, any embarrassing stories of Kate to tell?"

Kate reached for her half empty wine glass and drained the glass in one gulp. A moment later she had refilled the glass almost to the brim. She was horrified when her mother was willing to recount some of her more embarrassing teenage moments. Despite warning glares directed at her mother, Johanna ignored them and ploughed on. Kate took a big sip of her wine.

Kate could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment and wished that the floor would open and swallow her up. Her mother had started off with what she called the infamous junior prom dress disaster. A dress which had been a little too long for Kate but it was a dress she really loved and wanted to wear at the junior prom. When she had finished dancing with her date for the night, she was walking back to her table but unfortunately, her date, who during the evening had proven to be equipped with two left feet, had stepped on the hem of her dress, tearing it and revealing to everyone her bunny rabbit panties.

Kate heard the laughter around the table when her mother finished the story. She had been staring into the distance trying to ignore her mother's story. She also was trying hard to forget that very embarrassing episode. She still had nightmares about it.

Encouraged by the laughter Johanna quickly summoned up another embarrassing moment from Kate's past. A moment that Kate would have preferred be forgotten. Kate reached for her glass and took a deep draught of wine.

The second story was worse than the first. It was one where one day Kate and her mother had gone shopping at Victoria's Secret. Kate had gotten into an argument with her mother. The argument had gotten so heated that Kate had grabbed a bra and put it over her head and shouted that she couldn't hear her mother. Everyone in the store looked at her and started laughing. It was only when people started laughing that Kate realised what she had done, walking around the store with a bra draped over her head. Johanna added that since that episode Kate has never been able to go into that particular store.

Castle laughed at that story. He glanced at Kate and saw the dark look on her face. His laughter faded away quickly. He recognised that look and understood what might happen, and what might happen would be unpleasant. That was something he did not want to see occur.

"As amusing and embarrassing as those stories are, I can top those." Castle announced.

He quickly dropped into storyteller mode as he recounted a story that drew in Johanna and Jim. He told them of the time he and some his high school buddies were going to a party at friend's place. He and his buddies stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat. After finishing the meal he and one of his friends went to the toilet. When he finished his business and washed his hands he followed this guy out. The guy opened the door and Castle followed him and that's when he realised that the guy in front of him wasn't walking out of the restroom but was into the disabled toilet. The guy gave Castle a horrified look. Just to make matters worse, his friend who had witnessed this embarrassing moment added to it by calling out to say that the guy didn't need Castle's help in there.

Castle added that he did not think things could get any worse but his friend showed him that they could because no sooner had they returned to their table his friend immediately told the others about had happened much to their amusement and topped it off by telling everyone at the party as well.

The punchline brought forth laughter from everyone around the table. Castle was pleased to see that Kate's angry look had disappeared some time during the story he had been telling and she laughed just as hard as her mother and father, her own embarrassment forgotten. Ever the performer, Castle for the next hour recounted a few more embarrassing stories about himself.

XXX

Kate slumped against the back wall of the elevator car and let out a long sigh as the doors slid closed and they started to descend. She was relieved that Sunday lunch at her parents was over and much to her surprise it had gone better than she could have hoped for. She cast a glance at the man standing beside her. The main reason Sunday lunch had gone well and the time had flown was because of Castle.

Castle was loaded down with several bags with containers of leftovers that Johanna had insisted Kate take with her. Castle had taken the bags from her telling her he would carrying them for her. Kate had not been in the mood to argue and so silently accepted the author taking the bags from her.

"Thanks, Castle." Kate said in a low voice.

Castle turned to look at Kate a little frown creasing his forehead.

"For what?" He asked.

"When Mom went a little over the top back there, trying to embarrass me."

The small frown on Castle's face cleared as he understood. It was replaced with a smile.

"I saw the look on your face." Castle said. "It's the same look Alexis gets when I go a little too far when telling stories about her in front of others."

Kate smiled and nodded her head. She could easily imagine him going over the top in his excitement and she could equally imagine his daughter's response to it.

"Besides, it should be me who should be apologising to you."

Kate's smile faded as her forehead creased.

"Those embarrassing stories from your younger years would not have come out if I hadn't asked your mom."

"No, they still would have come out." Kate replied. "You don't know my mother."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Kate offered him a soft smile as a way of accepting his apology.

"So how many of your stories were true?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"I wish I could say none of them." Castle sighed.

Kate quirked her eyebrows as she looked at Castle.

"All of them?"

Castle nodded his head and then shrugged his shoulders. Kate smiled and nudged his shoulder with her own. He smiled back.

"Then that makes us equal."

Castle laughed at that.

The elevator reached the lobby and they emerged and crossed the lobby and out onto the street.

"Give you a lift, Castle?" Kate asked.

"You have your car here?"

"Yeah."

Castle looked at Kate with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kate shot back.

"Well, you had more than a few glasses of wine. I counted at least five."

Kate looked at the author with some surprise. She could not believe that he had been watching her all through the lunch and counted the number of drinks she had. She had not even realised that he had been watching her that closely. Opening her mouth ready to argue with him Kate closed it immediately. There was a small buzz in her head from all the wine she had consumed during the afternoon. Not enough to be considered drunk but enough to be a little tipsy and certainly enough to be in no condition to be behind the wheel of a car. She realised that he was just concerned for her. She found that sweet. Not that she was going to tell him that, tipsy or not.

The surprised expression faded from her face and understanding replaced it.

"Want to share a cab?" Castle asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Kate stepped onto the road and looked for a passing cab. Spotting one approaching she held up her hand trying to attract it. The cab drove right by without pausing.

"Maybe you should show them a bit of leg?" Castle suggested, chuckling.

"How about I show them my badge?" Kate retorted.

"That could work too." Castle agreed. "But showing a bit of leg does the trick."

"Does it work for you?" She challenged.

"Yeah, once."

Kate turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'll tell you some other time." Castle informed her quietly. He had revealed enough embarrassing but funny stories about himself for one day.

In the end Kate did not need to show a bit of leg or flash her badge. She hailed the second cab she spotted and it pulled up in front of them.

XXX

Johanna closed the front door having seen Kate and Castle off. Slowly she turned around and started to make her way back to the kitchen. She wore a bright smile on her face. Sunday lunch had gone far better than she had expected. It had been entertaining. She had suspected the famous author could hold court and regale his hosts with some amusing stories but Johanna could not remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

The lunch had also been revealing. It had not escaped her sharp eye the way the famous author and her daughter interacted, the looks they gave each other, the occasional silent smiles, the way they sometimes finished each other's sentences. They way Castle subtly came to Kate's defence.

Entering the kitchen she was surprised to find her husband standing at the sink washing some of the dishes he had collected from the table. She could not remember the last time Jim had willingly done the dishes with having to be prodded.

Johanna gathered up some more empty plates from the table and brought them over to the sink. Jim greeted her with a smile when she came to stand beside him. He passed to her the towel he had draped over his shoulder. Johanna started to dry the dishes he passed to her.

"So did he pass your evil test?" Jim asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Johanna tried to look innocent as she concentrated on drying the plate in her hand.

"Come on Jo." Jim laughed, nudging his wife.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You didn't try to embarrass our daughter in front our guest?" Jim pressed.

"Nope, really don't know what you're talking about, dear." Johanna shook her head.

Johanna set aside the plate she had just dried and reached for another. She could feel her husband's eyes on her but she refused to look at him concentrating on drying the plate in her hand.

"He was onto you, you know." Jim remarked.

"What?"

"The way he thwarted your evil plans, drawing attention to himself instead."

"Mmm." Johanna murmured, nodding her head.

"I like him." Jim declared suddenly.

Johanna turned to look at her husband and smiled.

"I like him too. She said.

XXXXXXX

_**So what did you think of this chapter? Drop me a line to let me know what you thought of it.**_

_**Con **_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Thank you, Mrs Springfield." Kate Beckett said as she watched the old lady affix her signature to the bottom of the statement she had just spent the last half and hour writing out.

"No trouble at all, dear." the old woman replied as she placed the pen on top of the writing pad and pushed it across the table toward Kate. "Happy to help."

Kate could not stop the smile from appearing on her face. Finding Mrs Springfield had been fortuitous. Seeing a news report on the television Mrs Springfield had called the NYPD and the call had been put through to Kate. Mrs Springfield's call could not have come sooner. The case she had been working on had reached a dead end. After speaking to Mrs Springfield on the phone Kate could not wait to come upstate and see her in person and to get her statement.

Mrs Springfield had been visiting her daughter in Manhattan and was able to place the main suspect of the murder at the scene of the crime on the morning of the murder. The suspect, when Kate had interviewed him, had sworn to her he had not seen the victim for several weeks at least.

Kate read over the statement Mrs Springfield had written out before she picked up the pad and placed it in her leather portfolio. Then she gathered up the mug shots that she had shown Mrs Springfield. The old lady had been able to pick out the suspect from the collection of mug shots.

Closing the portfolio Kate rose to her feet. The statement that Mrs Springfield had just given her and also picking the suspect from the photos would be enough to get the guy back into the interrogation room. This statement would be enough to get a confession out of him. There was no doubt in her mind that she would get a confession out of him.

Castle seeing that Kate was ready to leave also rose to his feet. He started to gather up the empty tea cups to take them back to the kitchen. When they had arrived Mrs Springfield had offered them tea, an offer that both he and Kate had taken up. He had offered to make the tea for all of them allowing Kate to speak to Mrs Springfield about the case.

"It's alright, Mr Castle, I can take care of them." Mrs Springfield told him. "I might be old but I'm not decrepit just yet."

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs Springfield." Castle assured her.

"It's alright, but thank you."

Castle nodded his head, smiled, and set the cups back down on the table. He glanced at Kate and saw the small smile directed at him. He was pleased to see the smile. He had not seen it since the morning.

"We'll, be off now, Mrs Springfield." Kate said, looking at Mrs Springfield. "Thank you again."

The old lady smiled up at the detective and the writer. Her gaze shifted to the window and the smile on her face faded at sight of the snow falling outside.

"Don't tell me you're driving all the way back to New York?" Mrs Springfield said as she looked up at Kate.

"I'm afraid so."

"But it looks like it's falling very heavily." The old lady exclaimed. "They said a blizzard was coming."

Castle looked over to the window and concern started to crease his face as well. Mrs Springfield was right, the snow was falling very heavily now.

"Well, we would have gotten here a little earlier but someone insisted that we stop for lunch." Kate said shooting a glare in Castle's direction.

"I was hungry." Castle said in his defence, still looking out the window.

"And then just _had_ to stop at that antique shop."

Castle felt the heat of Kate's glare and he turned away from the window to look at her.

"But they had that old Smith Corona typewriter." Castle said, as if that was explanation enough.

"Did you have to buy it?" Kate retorted.

"But it once belonged to Dashiell Hammett. How I could I not?"

"You don't even know if what the guy said was true." Kate pointed out. "For all you know he could have been spinning you a story."

"Yeah, but it was a great story." He insisted.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Castle had not really gone into the antique shop with the intention of buying anything. From time to time he liked to browse in antique shops simply because sometimes there would be an item that would capture his attention and imagination. He had been drawn to the old typewriter and when the shop owner, a kindly looking man in his mid sixties, had said that the typewriter had once belonged to the famous writer Dashiell Hammett, Castle just had to have it.

As Castle told her, one never knew, but this could have been the very typewriter on which Hammett had written his most famous novel, _The Maltese Falcon_. Castle wanted to believe that it was the very typewriter. He had already picked a spot in his office where this typewriter would be going.

Mrs Springfield laughed as she had watched the exchange between the police detective and the writer. Kate and Castle turned to look at the smiling old woman.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Mrs Springfield inquired.

"We're not together." Kate and Castle said at the same time.

Mrs Springfield was startled at their simultaneous response. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise before her smile returned and deepened.

"You two sure act like you're a couple.

"Well, we're not, Mrs Springfield." Kate insisted.

She could feel her cheeks begin to get a little too warm for her liking. This was a subject she did not want to discuss. It was bad enough having to deal with her mother's questions on the subject following that Sunday lunch Castle had been invited to. She did not discuss the subject with her mother and she definitely did not want to discuss it with a stranger. Even if she was a kindly old lady who had just given her the break she needed in the case.

Castle was standing one step behind Kate and he looked at the old lady and brought his hands together as if in silent prayer and then crossed the fingers on both hands, as if to say that he was praying for it and remained hopeful. Mrs Springfield let out a soft chuckle.

Kate turned her head and narrowed her eyes at the author. She was sure he had done something behind her back but now he was a picture of cherubic innocence. She regarded Castle suspiciously for a moment before she shook her head.

Forcing a smile to her face Kate turned back to Mrs Springfield and thanked her again for her time and the statement she had provided. Then she turned and headed for the door. Castle also thanked Mrs Springfield for her hospitality and was by Kate's side by the time the detective had reached the front door.

Stepping out of the house they were hit by a freezing cold blast of wind and snow. Kate pulled out her gloves from a pocket of her coat and pulled them on. From her other pocket she took out a thick woollen beret and pulled it over her head making sure to cover her ears.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we find a place to stay for the night?" Castle suggested as he looked up at the darkening sky.

Kate too studied the weather conditions. It had been snowing lightly when they had arrived at Mrs Springfield's house but in the time they had been indoors speaking with the old lady and then taking her statement, the snow had started to fall heavily. It was almost a blizzard. She was not keen to be driving in these conditions but she wanted to get back to the city as quickly as possible.

Kate was suddenly was startled from her thoughts when she felt a scarf being wrapped around her neck. She stared at Castle as he wrapped the scarf and knotted the ends snuggly. He gave Kate a small smile.

"You dropped your scarf when you pulled out your gloves." He explained.

"Uh...thanks." Kate replied, adding a shy smile.

Damn the man for being considerate when she is still annoyed at him. She had been annoyed when he had started to whine that he was hungry and that he would start wasting away if he did not get something to eat. Kate had not wanted to stop for lunch, she had wanted to go straight to Mrs Springfield's house and speak to her but eventually his whining had gotten too much for her and she relented if for nothing else than to stop the whining.

With lunch finished they were walking back to the car when Castle was side tracked by the antique shop. He dashed into the shop before Kate even had a chance to open her mouth and say no. Fighting down her annoyance she marched into the antique shop all but ready to grab him and haul him out and over to the car.

That idea had to be put on hold when she saw the excited child-like look on his face when he came across that old typewriter. He had been practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet when the owner of the shop told him that the typewriter once belonged to Dashiell Hammett. Much to her amazement he had bought the typewriter on the spot, not caring what it cost. Damn the man for being annoying one moment and considerate the next.

"Beckett, we shouldn't be driving in this." Castle said in a low voice that was filled with concern.

"We should be fine, Castle." Kate assured him. "The highway should be cleared of snow. Don't worry."

Castle watched with a frown as Kate stomped off the front porch heading for the car. He could not understand why she was so insistent they get back to the city. With a shake of his head, he pulled on the multi coloured beanie that Alexis had bought him for a birthday present a couple of years ago. He let out a heavy sigh and set off to catch up to Kate.

They got into the car. Kate took a look at the silly looking beanie and could not help but smile. She struggled hard to suppress the fit of laughter that threatened. When he had first put it on when they set out this morning she had burst into laughter. She had laughed at him and made fun of the beanie until they had left the city behind. Castle had taken the mocking and laughter on the chin. He had told Beckett that it had been a birthday present from Alexis, hoping the explanation would subdue the laughter. That only made Kate laugh even more and ask the question, didn't his daughter love him?

It took Kate several attempts to start up the car. She was relieved when the engine coughed and spluttered and finally burst into life. She let the engine run for a few minutes so it could warm up.

Castle reached for the heater, switching it on and turning it up full. Inside the car it was like a deep freezer. He pulled on his gloves.

"I think we should find a motel." Castle said.

"No." Beckett shouted.

Castle turned and looked at Kate, surprised by her loud and heated response. Kate was startled at her self, surprised at her sudden outburst, almost as much as Castle had been. She had not meant it to come out the way it had but he had been going on about it and it had gotten on her nerves. She took a deep breath to rein in her sudden anger.

"We will be fine, okay?" Kate said in an even voice. Castle continued to look at her silently for a moment and then nodded his head unhappily.

Kate pulled away from the curb and slowly made her way down the street heading for the turn off that would get them onto the highway. The car slid and slipped on the snow as the tyres struggled to get traction. Kate was quickly able to to get the car under control.

They had gone barely a mile when the weather turned for the worse dumping even more snow and reducing visibility. The car wipers were working overtime trying to scrape away the snow and ice from the windscreeen but more snow continued to be dumped rendering them practically useless.

Castle was starting to get worried with each passing moment. Visions of their frozen bodies being discovered in some ditch or snow drift began to be conjured in his head. It was times likes these that he hated being a writer. His vivid imagination could run away from him. He did not need his over active imagination to tell him that this was dangerous, the conditions were treacherous for driving. He had every confidence in Kate's driving abilities but he could not say that about the other drivers who might be out on the roads in these conditions.

"Kate, there's a motel just down the road." Castle announced, breaking the silence that had descended. He had remembered seeing the sign for the motel when they were heading to see Mrs Springfield.

"Castle."

"No, Kate." Castle said in a firm voice.

Kate was surprised at the sharp tone of his voice. She shot a glance in Castle's direction to see the hard look on his face. She also saw the concern in his blue eyes. She quickly returned her eyes back to the road ahead.

"It's too dangerous on the road, Kate." Castle said. "You may not care about your life, but you have a passenger on board and you are responsible for them, whether you like it or not."

Kate opened her mouth to bark something at Castle but she quickly snapped it shut. The anger that had risen suddenly, quickly dissipated. She knew he was right. Driving in this near blizzard was dangerous. She could barely see out the windscreen, the car was sliding on the road and the heater in the car was barely working. They might end up freezing to death. He was right. This was madness.

"Okay." She said in a low voice, conceding defeat.

"Thank you, Kate."

"But we're getting separate rooms."

"As you wish."

Kate looked at him sharply for having recited a line from a movie that was a favourite of hers. Castle's attention was focused on the road ahead but she saw that his lips were curved upwards in a faint smile.

XXX

"What do you mean you can only give us one room?" Kate demanded of the man behind the desk.

Kate and Castle were standing at the front desk of the office of the motel that Castle had spotted. The man behind the desk was the owner of the motel. He was aged in his early sixties with short greying hair and a kindly face. The nameplate pinned on his left of his shirt said his name was Jack.

"Sorry, ma'am but we're gonna be getting a few people coming in soon." Jack explained with an apologetic expression on his face. "And we're gonna need the rooms, what with heavy snow and all closing the highway."

Kate was ready to protest but Castle placed a placating hand on her shoulder.

"A single room is fine." Castle said firmly. "It's a double bed, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Kate rounded on Castle and levelled one of her most angry glares at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Castle spoke first.

"If the heating goes out during the night, we might have to cuddle together to keep warm." He told her, a mischievous gleam dancing in his eyes.

"In your dreams." Kate shot back.

"In my dreams we do more than..."

"One more word and I'll hurt you." Kate interjected.

Castle chuckled as he removed his hand from Kate's shoulder and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He fished out his credit card and placed it on the counter. Jack started to reach for the card.

"No, you're not paying for it." Kate said.

"Yes I am." Castle replied.

"No, we're on police business, so the department is going to pay for it."

Jack's hand hovered over the credit card but his eyes were moving from side to side as he watched the two people standing at the desk arguing. It was like he was watching a tennis match.

"I want to save the department some money."

"I think the department can handle the hit to it's budget."

Castle glanced at Jack and motioned to the card.

"I'm paying." He said.

"No!" Kate insisted.

"Yes."

"I said no, I'm paying." Kate said with barely suppressed anger.

Castle moved a little closer to her.

"Would prefer to answer the inevitable questions when you submit the receipt to Accounts?" He asked. "Would you like to deal with the unsubtle innuendo from your colleagues?"

"What questions?" Kate looked perplexed at his question.

Castle did not reply just looked at Kate with his eyebrows half raised, waiting for her to find the answer on her own which he knew she was smart enough to do. Kate stared at him for a couple of moments. Suddenly her eyes widened a little as she realised what he had meant.

"Oh." She said in a low voice as her face started to turn a shade of red.

"I didn't think so." Castle nodded. He turned to Jack and nodded his head.

Not very long after Castle had started shadowing Kate he had been bluntly and crudely asked 'if he was doing her' by a couple of crass people at the precinct. Those questions had been asked when Kate was out of earshot. He got those kinds of questions because of his reputation. He found such questions and related ones offensive and he steadfastly refused to confirm that anything was going on between him and Kate. The world did not need to know they had gone out on a few dates. In his short time working with the NYPD he had seen how difficult it was for a woman in that male dominated world. She did not need to have to contend with rumours about them. He knew she would not have thanked him if he confirmed any of these rumours.

Jack smiled as he picked up the credit card and took a look at it. He smiled a little more when he recognised the name. He had thought that the man had looked familiar when he had come into the office.

"Now if you can fill out your details on this..." The clerk said as he pushed a card towards Castle. "I'll just go get your room key."

Castle started filling out the card.

"You don't snore do you, by any chance?" Castle inquired in a low voice, when the other man went to get a room key for them.

"No." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Good to know." Castle grinned and continued to fill out the card.

"And you better not write down Mr and Mrs Smith on that card." Kate warned.

Castle paused and looked up at Kate.

"That's far too cliché, Detective." Castle said primly.

"Good."

"I much prefer Mr and Mrs Castle."

"Castle!"

Castle chuckled as he completed the card Kate stood beside him watching what he wrote to make sure he filled out the card properly. When he finished completing the card, Castle glanced at Kate and got a nod of approval before he pushed the card across the counter. Jack returned with the key.

"I've put you in cabin four." He announced.

"Thank you." Castle said, smiling as he collected the room key and his credit card.

Castle moved swiftly away from the desk to the front door. He pulled it open to allow Kate to exit first. She did not acknowledge the gesture as she walked out. Castle stayed close to Kate as they walked along the row of cabins, allowing his larger body to provide a windbreak of sorts for her. The snow was still falling heavily and it was up to their ankles.

The cabins were set around a courtyard on three sides. The cabins themselves were made from thick pine logs that had been painted in an olive green colour and could have easily blended in any forest if they were transplanted. Each cabin had a small porch over the front door.

To Kate these cabins reminded her of her family's cabin which, as it happened, was not too far away from their present location. The difference being was the family cabin was much larger than the ones here. While they had been driving she had for a moment thought about heading for her family's cabin but the blizzard was too bad. She would not have minded going to the cabin right now blizzard or no blizzard. At least the family cabin had more than one bedroom.

"Here it is, number four." Castle pointed to their cabin.

They walked up to the front door. Kate shook off the snow while Castle unlocked the door and pushed it open. Kate entered first and he followed closing the door behind him. A blast of warm air greeted them. Castle was silently grateful that the place had heating, heating that worked properly.

Castle remained near the door and watched as Kate moved further into the room taking it in. The room was not very large with the double bed taking up much of the space, along with the two night stands on either side of the bed. There was a set of cupboards on the floor opposite the bed and a large portable sized TV set that sat on top of it. Near the cupboard was a bench where an electric hot plate sat. On the hotplate was a round coffee pot. Beneath the bench were a set of shelves where coffee, tea, sugar and a couple of other items were stored. Next to the shelves was a small fridge. This was no doubt the kitchen area, Castle thought to himself. By the window next to the door was a chair. An open door led into the bathroom.

"Looks nice and cosy." Castle remarked as he took in the room.

Kate turned around to look at him. She nodded her head slowly in response to his remark. Castle moved to the left hand side of the bed and sat down on it. He suddenly started bouncing up and down on it.

"What are you doing, Castle?"

"Checking the springs."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. She poked her head into the bathroom and gave it a quick once over before she returned and went to sit on the other side of the bed. She saw the writer grinning and could only imagine what he was thinking. His eyebrows danced up and down suggestively. No, she did not have to imagine what he was thinking.

"Castle do you mind if I have the room for a little while, I have a couple of calls to make?" Kate announced.

"Sure." Castle jumped to his feet. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was after 6:30. "I have to call home."

Castle reached the door and had his hand on the handle but paused and looked over his shoulder.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"I am a little." Kate confessed, nodding her head.

"I'll see what's to be found."

Kate smiled her thanks and watched as Castle left the room. She removed her gloves and tossed them onto the night stand and then unwound the scarf from her neck. The scarf joined the gloves on the night stand and so did her beret. She also removed her coat as the room was very nice and toasty temperature-wise. Fishing into the pocket of her coat she pulled out her phone. The first call she made was to the precinct to let the captain know what had happened and where she was. Captain Montgomery told her not to worry, her suspect was not going to be leaving town any time soon. She could pick him up when she got back to the city. Much to her surprise Kate found that the captain did not seem too upset at her being delayed by the blizzard.

XXX

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sorry too." Kate said unhappily. "I really wanted to be there." Kate bent her head and rubbed her forehead with her free hand while she listened to her mother.

"And I promised to be there...But something came up with the case and then snow storm caught us. Actually, we're not far from the cabin, Mom. Yeah, the thought did cross my mind but the roads are too dangerous to drive on...I'm sorry about this, I promise to make it up to you..."

Castle opened the door and found Kate sitting on the bed. She looked up at his appearance. Castle quickly stepped in and closed the door trying not to let the cold air blow in. His coat was dusted in a layer of snow. He was loaded down with several paper bags. Kate watched him as he moved over to the bench to set the bags down and then remove his multi coloured beanie and gloves.

"Yes, Mom I'm with him." Kate said into the phone and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, no...What do you mean 'good'?" Kate frowned at what her mother had just said. "Well, I expect him to be a perfect gentleman."

Kate looked up and saw a grinning Castle shaking his head from side to side. She rolled her eyes. "He will be if he knows what's good for him." She said addressing both her mother and Castle.

Castle stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout.

"Mom!" Kate gasped, a look of horror spreading across her face, shocked at what had been said on the other end of the line.

Castle looked at his partner with amusement and curiosity and saw that Kate's face was turning a deep shade of red. He could well imagine what her mother was saying.

"That's it, Mom. Who'd have thought my mother would have such a dirty mind."

Well, maybe not, Castle thought.

"That's it, Mom, I'm hanging up right now...say hi to Dad for me...Mom, enough already!...I most certainly will not tell you what happens!...Night, Mom."

Kate quickly rang off. She let out a long sigh as she put her phone on the night stand. Looking up she found Castle regarding her with an amused smile painted on his face.

"Now, I wonder what your mother might have said to have you blushing so delightfully?" Castle mused aloud.

"Never you mind, Castle." Kate muttered.

"Go on, tell me."

"No."

"You, know I will find out."

"I doubt it."

"I could always call your mom."

"Don't you dare!"

Castle laughed at her reaction. He turned and motioned to the bags.

"I got us some sandwiches." He said. "I've got ham and cheese, cheese and salad, pastrami..."

"Where did you get all that food?" Kate could not help but be astonished. She could not recall seeing any shop close by.

"Jack's wife made them for us." Castle explained.

"Jack?"

"Guy at the desk and his wife Joanne."

"Oh."

"Yeah, they live around the back of the office." Castle said. "Well, she was there at the front desk when I walked in asking if there was some place close by where I could buy some food, and Joanne offered to make some sandwiches for us."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was. So what do you want?"

"I'll take the cheese and salad."

Castle picked up a couple of the bags and brought them over to the bed. He sat down on the other side of the bed and passed across to her one of the bags.

"Thanks. So how much do I owe you?" Kate asked.

"Nothing."

"Come one, Castle." Kate said. "I let you pay for the room, at least let me pay you for the food."

"No."

Kate opened her mouth to say something but Castle held up a hand to stop her.

"I mean, it did not cost me anything, money wise." He said.

Kate gave him a curious look.

"I just had to sign a couple of my books, that's all." He explained.

"Oh, I see, another fan." Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"My cross to bear, my dear Detective." Castle opined.

They started eating their sandwiches in silence at first. Kate was surprised at the quality of the food. It was certainly one of the best cheese and salad sandwiches she had eaten in a long time. They started talking about the case in between bites of their food.

Castle wondered if Mrs Springfield's statement was going to be needed. Kate replied that it would only so far as to show their guy that there had been a witness. She added she didn't think their guy would hold out for too long after that. She would get a confession out of him.

Castle had no doubt Kate would get a confession out of the suspect. He had seen her in action in the interrogation room, and had even helped out a few times. One thing he had learned watching Kate in action in the interrogation room was that she hated to be lied to. The suspect did not stand a chance he concluded.

Castle hopped off the bed and walked over to the fridge. He took out a couple of cans of soda and then brought them back to the bed, passing one to Kate.

"Did you call Alexis and your mom?" Kate inquired, once she finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin that had been placed in the bag.

"Yeah. I did." Castle sighed. He had finished his sandwich as well.

Kate looked at her partner and saw the sad look on his face.

"I guess they're not happy with you snow bound, huh?"

"They understand."

"Still..."

"Yeah." Castle nodded his head. "But they seemed happy enough when I told them you were keeping me company."

"Really?"

Castle nodded his head.

Suddenly the sad look vanished from Castle's face. He grabbed the empty paper bag beside him and screwed it into a ball.

"I bet you I can get it into the basket." He said.

"I doubt it."

"I bet you I can."

"I don't want to take your money, Castle."

"No, no, I understand, you don't want to be embarrassed by losing to me." Castle taunted. "You'd never be able to live it down. Wouldn't be able to show your face to the boys...it's okay."

Kate turned her head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you chicken?" He challenged.

"I don't want to embarrass you, Castle."

"I bet you a dollar that I can get this paper ball in that basket over there."

Kate shifted her gaze from Castle and over to the trash basket that was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. It was not too far but she was confident that he would miss. She had seen him throw before. She turned back to look at Castle. An amused look settled on her face.

"Okay, I'll take the bet."

Castle flashed a confident grin in her direction. He turned and focused his eyes on the distant target, concentrating. He lifted his right arm, bending at the elbow. He moved his arm back and forth a couple of times as if he was lining up the target in his sights. Suddenly he pulled back a little further and then let fly.

Kate's eyes followed the arc of the paper ball as it sailed straight up into the air. It almost hit the ceiling before it dropped just a foot past the end of the bed. The ball rolled to a dead stop half way between the bed and the trash basket. Slowly she turned to look at her partner.

"You've been practising I see." She said drily, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh funny." Castle retorted, pouting. "Come on, Miss Smarty Pants, you show me how it's done."

"Why don't you hand over the money now and save the embarrassment?" Kate offered.

"You can't do it." Castle challenged.

"I was mindful of not bruising your fragile ego, Castle."

"You can't do it, you can't do it." Castle chanted in a sing song voice.

"What are you, nine?"

Kate shook her head at his antics. It was as if she was in a school playground. Well if he wanted her to show him, that is what she was going to do. She picked up the empty paper bag beside her and slowly screwed it into a ball. She cast a glance in his direction and saw the grin on his face. She turned her gaze to the trash basket. She bit on her lip as she studied it for a moment. Once more she looked at Castle. His expression had not changed. She drew her arm back and then threw the paper ball.

The flight of the ball was fast and flat, just like one saw in baseball games. It landed right in the middle of the trash basket.

A triumphant smile appeared on her lips as she turned to face Castle.

"Do you want to pay me now or later, hotshot?" She asked.

"No one likes a show off, Kate." Castle grumbled.

"I guess you don't want to try with the empty soda cans, then?"

Castle shot her a glare but there was no anger in the look. He reached out and picked up her empty can and then his own. He got off the bed and walked to the trash basket and dropped the empty cans into the basket and then came back to the bed.

"I wonder what's on TV?" Castle asked as he stretched out on his side of the bed.

Kate reached for the remote that was sitting on her night stand. She switched on the TV. She found an old TV movie on one of the stations that looked promising and set the remote down on the between them.

Castle took one look at the movie on the TV and almost groaned aloud. There was no way he was going to sit through an old Richard Chamberlain movie. To his way of thinking it would have been almost as bad as watching old re-runs of the Love Boat. He snatched up the remote and started to surf the channels.

"Hey, I was watching that." Kate complained.

"Please tell me you are not a fan of old Tele movies staring Dr Kildare?"

"It looked interesting." Kate retorted.

Castle began to channel surf trying to find something interesting to watch. He barely stayed on one channel before he switched. Kate put up with it for a few minutes before it got too much. She was almost getting dizzy from the constant channel changing.

"Castle, find a damn channel and stick to it." Kate said angrily.

He found an episode of _Farscape_ and left it on. He looked over to Kate, who nodded her agreement.

They both settled back to watch.

By half way through the episode Castle had gotten bored. He had seen this show several times over. It was not keeping his attention. He glanced at Kate and a small smile rose to his lips as an idea came to him.

"So, Kate, what did your mother say that had you blushing like a teenage schoolgirl?" Castle asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kate said.

"Alright, don't tell me." Castle replied, pouting.

Kate focused her attention to the show they had found on the TV. She felt the bed jostle and looked to find Castle getting up. She watched him as he came around the bed and started for the bathroom.

"If you wont tell me, I know who will." He said simply.

Kate's eyes widened with alarm. She saw the phone in his hand that he waving at her. Suddenly she leaped off the bed and lunged for him. Castle was too quick for her. Practically diving for the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it, just as Kate reached it.

"Castle open the door." Kate shouted as she pounded on the door. "I'm going to kill you!"

She heard Castle laughing.

"Open the door right now, Castle. I mean it!"

Through the door she heard Castle's muffled voice as he spoke to someone.

"Hi Mrs Beckett, it's Rick...I'm good, yeah, no, no, no...nothing's wrong..."

Kate let out a loud groan. She heard laughter emanating from the bathroom. She pounded on the door again.

"Castle, open up right now or I swear..."

"Yeah, that's Kate...yeah...I know..." There was more laughter.

Kate let out a cry of frustration and moved back to the bed and fell on it burying her face in the pillow. She could not believe that Castle would ring up her mother to get the dirt on what had been said. Knowing her mother she might even tell him. Actually, she did know her mother, there was no might about it. She felt her face burning with embarrassment. She was definitely going to kill him and her mother.

She shifted on the bed and sat up. He had definitely gone too far this time. And her mother? Her own mother had conspired against her. There was definitely going to be words when she next saw her.

Kate was not at all surprised that her mother would side with Castle. That Sunday lunch he had been invited to had revealed to her which side her mother was on. Kate had dreaded the lunch, fearing all her worst fears would be realised. It had been a little bad but not as bad as it could have been. Her mother had told a couple of embarrassing anecdotes from her childhood.

Castle had sensed that her mother might have gone one story too far and saw that she was close to losing it and he had stepped in and drew the heat away from her and saved the day by regaling her mother and father with some stories about himself. It had been sweet what he had done. Saving her from embarrassment.

And she certainly had not forgotten that shoot out with Baylor, how they had been trapped and with only a couple of bullets left in her gun. With things looking hopeless it had been Castle who had come up with the dumb idea of using the champagne bottle, popping the cork to distract Baylor and giving Kate enough time to take Baylor down. In the aftermath she had told him he had probably saved her life. There was no probably about it, he had saved her life as he had told her. She could not disagree with that.

What Kate could not understand is why he was doing this now. It was childish and not at all funny. This was going a little too far. She would definitely be having words with her mother the moment she saw her.

Ten minutes later Castle opened the bathroom door and cautiously emerged. Kate was staring at the TV. Her eyes shifted from the TV and up to Castle. She fixed him with her most lethal glare. He looked a little frightened. So he should, Kate thought to herself as she regarded him.

"Your mom says hi, by the way."

Kate's expression darkened.

Castle slowly made his way to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

"So, is my virtue in peril tonight?" Castle said in a low voice. "Or will you be able to control your base desires, and keep your hands off me?"

"I can't believe my mother told you." Kate muttered angrily, shaking her head. "Is nothing sacred?"

"So it's true, then?"

"I'm not saying."

"So, it _is_ true."

"No comment."

Castle stared at Kate for some moments. Watching her seethe with anger but her cheeks a rosy red colour that had nothing to do with the cold. She looked cute when she got angry he noticed and even cuter when she was blushing. He could not hold it back any longer. Suddenly he started to laugh, a slow, gentle laugh at first. Kate turned and looked at him, glaring. Castle continued to laugh.

"This is not funny, Castle."

"Yeah, it is." He nodded.

"Right now you are not my favourite person, Castle."

The amused grin on his face, faltered at what she had said. Perhaps he might have gone a little too far, he considered. He did not like the thought that he was not her favourite person. They had been getting on well up till now.

"Here." He said suddenly and held out his phone to her.

"What?"

"Check my call logs."

Kate frowned at what Castle had said. Her eyes dropped to the phone he was holding out to her. Slowly she took the offered phone and called up the call logs. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that the only call he had made in the last hour had been to his home phone. She looked up at him and her mouth fell open.

"You mean, you didn't...? She stuttered.

"Nope."

"But...but...who...were...you..." Kate motioned in the direction of the bathroom.

"My mother's an actress, remember?"

"You mean you put on that performance?"

"Yeah."

"Just so...?"

"I was a little bored." Castle explained.

Kate threw down the phone and glared at Castle.

"I'm going to hurt you." She growled.

She swung her arm at him and he quickly turned a little bringing up his arm to protect himself.

"Ow!"

"I'll give you ow, buster." Kate growled as she rolled onto her knees and moved towards him.

"This is police brutality, Detective."

"You haven't seen police brutality."

"Promise?"

Castle surprised himself as he turned back and caught Kate's flailing hands. How he did it he would never know but he was not exactly dwelling on that thought at the moment. The self preservation instinct had kicked in. There was a determined glint in those hazel eyes of hers and he was not exactly sure if she had been joking or not about doing him harm. She struggled to break free of his hold.

Kate was surprised to find the harder she struggled to break free, the harder he held onto her wrists. It was not as if he was hurting her just, that he had a firm grip on both wrists. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked forward and she fell against his chest.

Lifting her head Kate saw that her face was just inches away from his. She was startled by his proximity. Her struggling stopped and she just stared into those blue eyes of his. She saw amusement and mischief brimming there and something else. She could imagine herself easily losing herself in them. In fact she had imagined that very thing many, many times.

Lowering her eyes to lips that were now curved into a tight lipped smile. She had not forgotten that night after their dinner date and the way he had kissed her there at her front door. She also had not forgotten how she had not been able to sleep the rest of the night. And she certainly had not forgotten the few other times they had kissed, ones that were a little more than sweet and chaste, nor had she forgotten how she had felt every time he did kiss her.

Quickly she looked up and into his eyes. She found the amusement had gone but it had been replaced with something else. Something she had seen before. Something that never failed to turn her insides in to mush. She inched a little closer.

At that moment the power went out.

"What the hell?" Kate muttered in the darkness.

"Did you forget to pay the power bill, dear?" Castle laughed.

Kate felt his laughter reverberating through his chest and then through her body. In the darkness she moved and the next moment his laughter was muffled as her mouth found his.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this effort? Let me know by dropping me a line.**_

_**Con **_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Castle felt himself being drawn toward consciousness. He rebelled against the irresistible pull wanting to remain in that warm blanket of sleep and that dream. The sweet aroma of cherries caressed his olfactory senses, drawing him further away from the dream he had been enjoying. Such a wonderful dream. An amazing dream. It was the best dream he ever had. The gears in his sluggish, sleep addled mind turned slowly trying to pinpoint that sweet perfume that enveloped him. He knew that perfume, he was sure. Right now he could not quite place it. God he wanted to return to the dream.

He felt something tickling his nose. Something soft. His first instinct was to scrunch his nose. The tickling continued. He tried to swat away whatever it was that was tickling his nose but found his arms were not responding to his brain's command. His legs seemed to be tangled as well.

In his semi conscious state he slowly became aware that his arms seemed to be wrapped around something soft and very warm. His lips slowly curved into a smile as he let his brain try to process that information. His ears picked up the sound of soft and steady breathing.

Slowly he cracked open one eye. In the cold grey light of morning he found that he was in an unfamiliar room. Lowering his gaze he saw that he was curled around someone. He lifted his head off the pillow and opened the other eye. The fog of sleep was blown away completely the very next moment when he saw that he and Kate were spooning. The smile on his face deepened as it all came back to him, why they were in an unfamiliar room and what had happened the night before.

So, it had not been a wonderful dream that he had experienced at all. It had been a fantastic reality. Wow. In his excitement he opened his mouth to let out a cheer. Immediately he clamped his mouth shut stifling the cheer that wanted to be released. He did not want to wake her.

He leaned a little forward and caught sight of Kate's sleeping face. She looked so serene as she slept, the worry lines smoothed out. Her lips were curved into a soft and contented smile. He could not help but marvel at how beautiful she looked as she slept. He felt a little proud of himself knowing that he was the reason for that smile on her face.

Lifting his head a little higher Castle cast a look in the direction of the window. The worst of the blizzard had passed but he could see a few snow flakes dancing past the window. He had no idea what the time was and to be honest he really did not care what it was. The electricity was still out he noted, the lights were still out and the TV remained dark.

Resting his head back on the pillow he buried his head in Kate's hair unable to wipe the smile from his face as he remembered the night before. They might not have had the TV on but they had found something much, much better to keep them entertained.

A motel room in upstate New York in the middle of a blizzard had not been what he had been planning as the venue where they would take the next step in their relationship. He had been thinking about it on and off for a little while. And he certainly he had given it a bit of thought after their last dinner date. He wanted the place to be special, something romantic, something memorable, something spectacular that befitted the name of Castle.

A motel room had never been in his thoughts. He had considered the thought of inviting her up to his house in the Hamptons for a weekend. That place was special, that would have been something romantic, something memorable. Something spectacular that befitted the name of Castle.

Not that he was complaining right now. Well, to paraphrase that old Crosby Stills and Nash song that his mother liked to play years ago when he was a teenager, if you can't be in the place you love, love the place you're in. Castle almost chuckled at the thought. He certainly loved this place now. It may not have been have been as opulent as his house in the Hamptons and it may not have been as romantic as he would have liked but this little motel room in upstate New York would always hold a special place in his memory because of who he had spent the night with and what had happened during the night. And he certainly loved the one he was with.

Castle could not remember the last time he had felt this blissfully happy. The thought surprised him.

Once more he took another deep breath savouring the perfume of her cherry scented hair. He nuzzled his nose against the column of her neck, caressing it gently. He started to trail a row of soft kisses along her bare shoulder. He did not want to wake her but he could not stop himself. His hand moved slowly upwards from her stomach where it had been resting to caress her breasts. He felt Kate stiffen in his arms.

He paused almost as if he was waiting for her to tell him to stop. A heart beat or two passed and nothing from Kate. He resumed kissing her shoulder. He felt her nipple harden at his touch and heard the soft release of breath.

"Castle, leave the girls alone." Kate muttered sleepily.

"Aww, can't they come out to play?" Castle murmured.

"They were up all night, thanks to you."

Castle chuckled. Okay, he would let them rest. He had been up all night and most of the morning playing with girls and all the rest. His hand returned to her stomach but it could not remain still. Slowly he started to stroke her stomach. Kate turned her head to look at him. Castle moved his head and started kissing her jaw.

"Good... morning..." He whispered in between kisses, "...beautiful."

"Morning." Kate whispered, a small smile on her face.

Castle felt her body relax into his as his lips returned to her neck and moved slowly upwards. She turned her head away from him to give him better access to her neck.

"Is it still snowing?" Kate asked in a sleep filled voice.

"A little, yeah." Castle replied.

Castle's lips found that particular spot behind her ear that he discovered the night before and found that she really liked. He could feel her pulse throbbing under his lips and she responded to his kisses.

"Nice." Kate purred.

Castle was not sure if Kate was responding to his answer about the snow or to his lips behind her ear. He suspected it was what he was doing to her neck but either way right now he did not really care.

"Kate."

"Mmm?"

"You were right, I had no idea."

Kate laughed at that remark.

A loud rapping on the front door startled Castle and Kate out of their lazy slumbers. They quickly separated like a pair of amorous teenagers that had been caught by an adult.

"You go answer the door." Castle said hurriedly.

"Me?" Kate hissed in a low voice. "Why me?"

"Well, I'm not wearing anything."

"Do you see me dressed?" Kate retorted.

There was another knock on the door.

"Coming." Kate called out, looking in the direction of the door. She then turned and gave Castle a shove.

"Okay, okay."

Castle grumbled as he slowly got out of the bed leaving its warmth. Instantly he started shivering and quickly looked about. Finding his coat laying on the the floor he bent down and grabbed it and pulled it on, buttoning it up. He was about to start for the door when a burst of giggling had him shooting a look in the direction of the bed. Kate covered her mouth with one hand to suppress the giggles and pointed with her other hand the reason for her amusement.

Castle looked down at himself and realised he was naked from the waist down. He had been about to answer the door half naked. He shook his head as turned about and scrambled to locate his boxers. He found them half draped over the TV. How in the world did they end up on the TV he would never know, he did not think he had thrown them that far last night. He was also surprised to see draped over the TV a pair of purple lace panties.

He quickly pushed aside the thoughts that started to intrude in his head. He grabbed his boxers and jumped into them. He cast a glance in the direction of the bed and found Kate gazing at him, still trying to stop her giggling. Her amused eyes roving slowly up and down the length of his body.

Castle couldn't contain the smile that leaped to his face. She had been ogling him as well as giggling at him. Much to his delight he found that he rather liked that. He walked over to the door. He was about to open it but paused and looked over to the bed.

"Are you decent?" He said, a sly smile appearing on his lips. "No, of course not, not after last night."

Kate shot him a glare before sinking further down in the bed and covering herself with the blanket. Castle chuckled as he turned and pulled open the door.

"Morning Rick." A smiling Jack announced.

The motel owner was dressed in a heavy duty Arctic parker with a thick woollen hat pulled down low. He smiled as his eyes took in the dishevelled look of his guest.

"Ah, morning, Jack." Castle replied.

"I'm just checking in on the guests, making sure everything is alright."

"Well, everything is fine here."

"Okay." Jack nodded with a knowing smile on his face. "Thought you might like some hot coffee."

Jack held up a large themos flask and a cup. Castle gave the motel owner a genuine smile.

"Jack, you're a life saver, man." Castle said as he took the offered gifts.

Castle in the time he had known Kate had seen that she did not function properly without a cup of coffee in the morning. He had seen her crabby disposition on those mornings when she had not had her shot of caffeine and it was not a pleasant sight. He had been on the receiving end of that crabby disposition one or two times and that was something he did not want repeated.

"The power is still out, and we don't know when it will be restored. Power lines must have come down during the storm." Jack informed him. "The worst of the storm has passed though, which is a good thing."

"Yeah. That is good news." Castle said.

Standing in an open doorway with little clothing to ward off the freezing cold that was coming from the outside was making Castle shiver. He tried hard not to show it.

"But the roads are still blocked and could be for at least another day. It all depends on how quickly the snow ploughs can clear the roads."

"I see." Castle nodded.

The prospect of being snowed in for at least another day was looking like a real prospect. Castle was not too perturbed if that was the case. He could think of a lot worse places he could be waiting for the blizzard to pass. And he could think of a lot of worse people that he could be spending the time with. Things were not all that bad, he thought to himself.

"I'm trying to restore the heat and hopefully we'll get it up and running soon."

"We seem to be managing at the moment, Jack." Castle remarked as he glance in the direction of the bed and saw only a pair of intense hazel eyes poking out of the blanket watching him.

"If you need some food, just come over to the office." Jack said, then smiled. "Or you can call, the phones are still working."

"Thank you, Jack, we will."

Castle almost let out a sigh of relief as Jack head off, he started shivering as he closed the door. He turned around and looked in the direction of the bed. Kate quickly rose up in the bed letting the blanket fall from her. She held out her hands for the coffee Castle was holding. His eyes widened as he started at her nakedness, his shivering forgotten. Her dishevelled appearance only added to her beauty. Last night in the darkness, he had used his imagination and the senses other than his eyes to map out her body as he had explored it. In this moment he realised that his imagination could not do her justice. He was mesmerised by the sight of her.

"Castle."

"Huh?"

"Coffee. Now!"

Castle snapped out of his reveries and quickly moved over to the bed. He sat down on Kate's side of the bed. He passed over the cup and quickly unscrewed the top of the thermos and poured the black liquid into Kate's cup.

Despite the cold of the room, Kate ignored it as she brought the cup to her lips and took a big sip of the coffee.

"Ahhh."

Castle could not help but smile on the seeing the look of bliss settle on Kate's face as she savoured the coffee. He poured some coffee into the thermos cup for himself. He set the cup and the thermos on the night stand and then rose from the bed. He looked about the room and then spotted his t-shirt on the floor near the TV. He moved over and gathered up the t-shirt and also his blue button down shirt which also had found its way across the room.

Returning to the bed Castle held out his dress shirt to Kate. She looked up at it and then at Castle with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't want you to catch your death." Castle explained. "In case you haven't noticed, it's freezing in here."

Kate had noticed. Her naked body had been shivering but she had ignored it as she concentrated on drinking her coffee. She was a little surprised that he was offering his shirt to her. She had not expected that. She found it a rather sweet gesture. Carefully she placed her coffee on the night stand and reached for his shirt. Quickly she threw it on doing up a couple of the buttons and watched as Castle dumped the coat and pulled on his t-shirt and scurried over to the bed and jumped in.

Kate shot him a glare as he jostled her just as she was reaching for her coffee. He gave her an apologetic look as he tried to get comfortable, shifting closer to her, seeking out her warmth. She did not complain when he wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. His body soon chased the chill on the outside and the hot coffee warmed her up on the inside.

For a few minutes they stayed silent as they drank their coffee.

"I hope they clear the highway soon." Kate announced, breaking the silence in the room.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. We might have to stay another night." Castle replied.

Kate frowned a little. She did not like hearing that it might be another day before the roads were ploughed. There was a part of her, the cop part that wanted to get back to the city and haul in her suspect and get a confession out him and charge him with murder. The cop in her did not like being stuck out in the backwoods unable to do anything.

The other part of her however, the non cop, was rather enjoying this, sitting in bed in companionable silence nestled in between Castle's legs with his arms wrapped around her as they drank coffee. She had come to terms with what had occurred last night. Every time she thought about it she could not help but smile. I had been better than she thought it would have been. The word that leaped to mind was 'mindblowing'. The fan girl that dwelled inside her was still doing carthwheels.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked, trying not to sound too worried.

Castle finished his coffee quickly and set the now empty cup on the night stand. He then reached around and took Kate's empty cup and set it beside his cup.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with something." He replied.

His hands slowly moved seeking out the buttons of the shirt she wore

"We?"

"Yeah, we." Castle nodded his head.

Kate cocked her head to look at him as she went through the motions of thinking.

"Such as?" she asked.

His fingers had found the first button and swiftly undid it.

"Well, there's no book here, so we can't read." He murmured.

The second button was undone and his hands found her flesh, slowly they moved upwards to gently cupped her breasts.

"And there's no power for the TV."

"No." Castle said. "So we can't watch anything."

"So what can we do?" Kate smiled slyly.

"I wonder?" Castle murmured as his mouth sought out her enticing neck.

The smile on Kate's lips deepened when his lips began to nuzzle on her neck.

"Perhaps we could continue from where we left off?" Kate sighed.

"I like your thinking, Detective." Castle whispered.

Kate liked that idea as well. She liked it a lot. She broke from his embrace and quickly shifted until she was straddling him. Castle could not hide the look of surprise that appeared on his face. He could not believe that Kate could move so fast. The surprised expression was rapidly wiped from his face when she bent down and started kissing him. Resuming where they had left off from the night before.

XXX

Castle felt a weight on his chest and that was what drew him out of his slumbers. He did not know how long he had been asleep, maybe not too long he figured. Opening his eyes he was not surprised to find a pair of hazel eyes gazing at him steadily. Kate had propped her chin on her arms as they rested on his chest.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." Kate smiled. "I did not mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

During their lovemaking the blanket had fallen from her though she had kept on the shirt. He could not help but wonder how her shirt had remained on but then he remembered with a smile that she had been in control during round two. Was it round two? In all honesty he had lost count. This last round he had been more than happy to let take control. Still, a thin cotton shirt did not provide much warmth to ward off the cold. The heating was still out and their room was doing a pretty good impression of a cold storage freezer.

As Castle looked at Kate he wondered how long she had been like that, staring at him. Knowing her, probably too long, he figured. He reached around her and grabbed hold of the blanket and drew it up to her shoulders. He received a small smile of thanks for that little gesture. His arms buried themselves under the blanket and wrapped themselves around her back holding her to him.

Kate regarded him silently, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. He could see that she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Kate said shaking her head.

"Kate."

Kate lifted her head a little but continued to hold his gaze.

"Castle, I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday." Kate said in a low voice.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it." Castle replied. "I'm sure the marks on my throat will disappear eventually. It just means I can't wear an open shirt, I'll have to wear turtle necks for a little while."

Kate slapped him on the chest. Her eyes looked at his throat to see if she had left any marks on his neck but she could not see anything. Castle laughed.

"I was trying to apologise."

"Too late."

"What do you mean, 'too late'?" A small frown appeared on Kate's forehead.

"I already forgave you for that." He explained.

The frown smoothed out as she smiled gently.

"I really wanted to get back to the city."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Castle said quietly.

Kate looked away and lapsed into silence. Castle waited her out knowing that she would resume speaking soon enough. He was happy to give her all the time she needed.

"It was my Mom's birthday yesterday." Kate confessed finally.

"Oh...and you had promised to be there?"

Kate nodded her head. "We were going out to dinner at Paolo's, Mom, Dad and I."

"I'm sure your mom understands."

"She does but it doesn't make me feel any better about not being there."

"The weather turning bad was one of those things that couldn't be helped."

"Yeah." Kate sighed.

"But I'm sure knowing who you were with last night and still with, would be enough to ease her disappointment of you missing her birthday dinner." Castle suggested.

Kate grinned briefly and then the thoughtful look returned.

"So what did your mother tell you last night that had you shocked and turning the colour of a tomato?"

Castle had been curious last night and that curiosity had returned now. He really wanted to know what her mother had said to her. The writer in him could not help himself. Now was the perfect time to find out. It was not as if they were going anywhere any time soon.

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

Kate dropped her head and allowed her hair to cover face screening from him the blush that was blossoming across her cheeks.

"Kate." Castle whined. "Please tell me."

Slowly Kate raised her head, gnawing her bottom lip. She let out a small sigh.

"If you must know..."

"Oh, I must, I must." Castle said eagerly.

Kate lowered her eyes unable to look at him. She remained silent for a moment.

"She said that I should jump your bones now that I had the opportunity." She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Castle gasped.

Kate closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Castle could not keep the surprise from his face. He had imagined a few things that Kate's mother might have said to her daughter on the phone that had her blushing. This was not one of those things. It was amusing, very amusing. All of a sudden he could not help the bubble of laughter that rose within him. He started laughing.

"It's not funny, Castle." Kate grumbled.

"No, you're right." He chuckled. "It's very funny."

"Castle."

Kate looked at him and tried to glare but that only made him laugh even more. He hugged her tightly. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Smart woman, your mother." He told her. "I like her."

"Well, she's your biggest cheerleader."

"Yeah." Castle agreed. "Who'd have thought you would be such a dutiful daughter, that you didn't hesitate to obey her?"

Castle let out another burst of laughter. Kate glared back at him but there was no heat in the look. Despite herself a smile rose to her lips as the rumbling of his laughter she felt through his chest had her laughing as well.

"And you are not going to tell her, either." Kate warned.

"You're no fun." Castle said with a mock pout on his face.

It was some minutes before the laughter stopped and silence returned to the room. Once more Castle returned to looking at her. He saw the thoughtful expression had returned to her face.

"What else is bothering you, Kate?"

Kate looked up and then shook her head slowly.

"Come, on Kate, something else is on your mind." He pressed.

"This...us...what happened last night...this morning." Kate told him.

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you regret what happened?" He ventured cautiously.

Castle found himself holding his breath as he looked at Kate, waiting for her response. Suddenly he was afraid at what she might say. He did not know what he would do if she was regretting what had happened between them. He studied her face intently, hoping to gauge what she was feeling and thinking but all he saw was an unreadable mask. Then he saw the smile slowly blossom across her face, her eyes seemed to light up as well. She gave him an emphatic shake her head. It made his heart swell.

Silently he released the breath he had been holding. Relieved beyond words to see that she had not regretted what they had done. He could not be happier.

"Me neither."

The smile on Kate's lips faltered a little.

"Talk to me, Kate." Castle urged.

"What happens next?" Kate asked.

A slow warm smile spread across his face as he looked at her.

"Oh, I have one or two ideas about what happens next, my dear detective." Castle said in a low voice.

"No, Castle, I don't mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean Kate" Castle said, his smile deepening as his hands tightened their hold around her. "We'll take it one day at a time."

Kate thought over what Castle had just said and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm not ready to publicise this to the rest of the world yet." She whispered.

"So, I can't shout it from the rooftops?" He asked.

"No."

"How about a change of status on my Facebook?"

"Nope."

"A Tweet..?"

"Don't even think of it." Kate narrowed her eyes.

"What about a very carefully worded press release?"

"Castle!"

"Okay, okay." Castle chuckled.

"Good."

"Maybe, our family and close friends, first?"

Kate thought over that suggestion and slowly nodded her head.

"I suppose." She conceded.

"Like I said, we'll take it one day at a time."

Kate nodded her agreement before she gave him a smile and then rested her head on his chest.

Given the choice Castle would have shouted it from the rooftops he was feeling so happy. He was just as happy to keep this change of relationship status quiet as well. Whatever made Kate happy made him happy.

XXX

Castle lay there on the bed his head propped up on a pillow against the headboard with Kate sprawled across his chest. His hand was drawing lazy circles up and down Kate's back.

"Why did you become a cop?"

It had been a question he had wanted to ask her almost from the moment she had taken him back to the precinct from the book launch party but had never gotten around to asking. He saw that now was the perfect opportunity.

Kate lifted her head from Castle's chest and looked at him. There was a soft smile on his lips and in his eyes but she also saw curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" She said.

"Because I'm interested."

"Stuck for a back story for Nikki Heat?" She countered.

"I'm interested."

And he was interested. He wanted to know everything about her. From the important moments in her life to the embarrassing anecdotes. He had never met a woman like her, someone who exasperated him and challenged him. A woman who did not simper and faun over him because he was a famous author and rich. A woman who smiled or laughed at his jokes and had a comeback to volley back at him. A woman who entertained his more outlandish theories with indulgent amusement before she squashed them with a gentle smile. A woman who knew when to let him go and when to pull him up. A woman who was simply amazing in bed. He definitely wanted to know everything about this fascinating woman.

Kate slowly shifted herself off his chest rolling onto her side. She nestled beside him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. She remained silent as she thought about what she would tell him.

"I would bet good money that becoming a cop was never on top of your list of things you wanted to become when you left school." Castle added in a low voice when her silence was drawn out.

"It was not even on my list." Kate informed him.

"I thought so."

"Remember that night when I was interviewing you in the interrogation room?" Kate said.

"Me flirting with you? How could I forget?"

Kate could feel the rumble of his laugh through his chest.

"You were being an ass." Kate retorted.

"You wound me, Detective."

"Do you want to hear my answer or not, Castle?"

"Right, go ahead." Castle said contritely.

Kate regarded him carefully half expecting that he would say something else. When he remained silent she nodded her head.

"You were pretty close to the mark when you read me."

"I was?" Castle was surprised.

"Yeah."

For the next few minutes Castle listened in attentive silence as Kate told her story. As she spoke he saw the pain rise in her eyes and he hugged her a little tighter in silent support and encouragement. He listened as she told him about her boyfriend, Blake Jackson. How he had been her high school sweetheart but then moved to the West Coast and they lost track of each other for a few years. They met up again back in New York when Kate had been visiting home on her Spring break of her freshman year at Stanford.

He listened as Kate said that she fell in love with Blake in that short time they had been together and could even picture them growing old together. But then Spring break was over and she had to go back to college.

Kate then told him how Blake was murdered in alley in Washington Heights one Saturday night not long after she had returned to college. He had been stabbed multiple times and the police never found the killer. They consigned the case to the 'In the wrong place at the wrong time' file. Blake became just another statistic, a victim of random gang violence.

She said when she learned of his death, her world was turned upside down. She became a little messed up, quitting college and coming home to New York. For a little while she ran with the wrong crowd, partying until all hours, drinking until she passed out drunk, sometimes jumping into bed with any guy that took her fancy.

"What turned you around?" Castle asked in a gentle voice.

Kate had been looking up at the ceiling as she had told him her story, slowly she turned her gaze to him.

"A book."

"A book?"

"Yeah, well, mom and dad helped but I did not really start to climb out of this darkness I found myself in until I found this book sitting on mom's night stand. I had started reading it when I was on spring break at home. I found the book again and started to read it again. This time I understood what the writer was trying to say. I found justice in that book. It gave me purpose.

"The author seemed to understand what I was feeling. It felt as if he had written this book just for me. After I finished that book I read other books of his, pretty soon I realised what I had to do."

"To become a cop?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "I told myself I would solve Blake's murder, so I joined the police academy and then graduated. And for a long time, I would spend almost every spare moment I had looking into the file, trying to find some clue, something that the original investigator may have missed."

"Did you?" Castle asked.

"No. There were a few anomalies, and lots of questions, but I found no new clue. Yet I did not stop looking, going over it again and again until I had gone down the rabbit hole once more. I managed to crawl out of that rabbit hole with some help and decided that if I couldn't bring justice to Blake and his family, I would become a homicide detective, and be the best homicide detective I could be so that I could bring justice to other victim's families and loved ones."

Castle now understood completely why she had acted the way she had been during the Melanie Cavanaugh case. He remember how furious she had been at that sheriff because when the man had been investigating the case he had written it off as a missing persons case because he could not be bothered to put in the time to investigate further, preferring to accept the word of Melanie's husband and his best friend. Kate had said that the sheriff would not think outside the square and a murderer at the time had been allowed to go free.

Castle could now also understand why Kate was so dedicated to her job, why she spent so much time at work, usually being the first to arrive and the last to leave and sometimes why she did not go home at all.

"So who is this writer who set you on the road to truth, justice, and becoming a cop?" Castle inquired. "Perhaps I might now him? I might even be able to get an autograph for you, perhaps get you to meet him?"

Kate slowly turned her head and looked at Castle. She did not speak just gazed at him intently. A small smile started playing on her lips. Castle held her gaze still wondering who this author was. Suddenly his eyebrows shot upwards in surprise as he realised who she had been talking about. It was him.

Her silent admission left him momentarily breathless. He was stunned to learn that his words had in their way had been able to help long ago.

In the dead of night when he was busily typing away to finish a chapter in order to meet a dead line and spare himself further trouble from his publisher he did not think about how the book would be received. All he was worried about was getting the book finished.

Yet like most writers he wondered what people truly thought of the books he wrote. One did not spend so much time and effort and not wonder what the people who bought his books thought of them.

In his most insecure moments he could not help but wonder if what he put out in the public was any good. Sure, the astronomical book sales and the long lines at book signings were a good sign that he was pretty good at what he did. He still wondered. He read countless letters and emails from fans telling him how great his books were, how entertaining they were. It was rare to read a letter from a fan telling him what an impact his books had made on their lives, and even rarer still to meet someone whose life had been changed because of what he had written.

As he looked at Kate, he could not help but feel humbled. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for telling me, Kate." He whispered.

"So, Nikki Heat now has a back story." Kate replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of liked the hooker by day, cop by night thing I was working on." Castle quipped.

Kate jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oww..." Castle exclaimed. "You know, you can get violent when you want to?"

"Don't you forget it, mister." Kate said smiling.

Castle couldn't help but laugh.

There was no way he would be forgetting that any time soon. And he certainly would not forget what Kate had revealed to him.

XXX

"So, Castle, I've shown you mine..."

"And may I say, Detective..."

"Don't even go there, Castle if want to see mine ever again." Kate interjected in a warning tone of voice.

"Right, duly noted." Castle nodded.

"Why did you become a writer?" Kate asked him.

Castle became thoughtful as he wondered what he would tell her. He had a couple of ready made stories that he could tell about how he became a writer, they were outlandish but entertaining and funny. He would usually trot them out when people asked him that question. When he finally decided what he was going to say he opened his mouth to speak.

A loud growling erupted from his stomach that pierced the quiet off the room.

"Oh, some one sounds hungry." Kate giggled.

"Is it any wonder? You've exhausted me, woman."

"Are complaining?"

"No, never." Castle said shaking his head.

Kate nodded. Slowly she broke away from Castle's embrace and rose from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked.

Kate stood by the foot of the bed.

"Going to take a shower and then we can go and get something to eat."

"Oh, okay."

Kate reached the bathroom door and slowly slipped off his shirt. She looked over her shoulder casting a smouldering look in Castle's direction.

"Care to join me, Mr Castle?"

"Would I be allowed to scrub your back, Detective Beckett?"

"I think that can be allowed." Kate replied, a smile rising to her lips. "Amongst other things."

Castle's response was to leap out of bed and chase her into the bathroom.

XXX

Kate could not keep the smile from her face as Castle hugged her close to him as they headed for the reception area of the motel. The air was freezing cold but they were rugged up against the cold, even if it had taken them a long time trying to find all of their clothes. Castle had insisted on wearing that luridly coloured beanie again. She couldn't stop the laughter when she saw him putting on that hideous beanie again.

Reaching the front door Castle released his hold on Kate and opened the door, and allowed her to enter first. He place a hand in the small of her back and gently ushered her in. She gave him a bright smile of thanks as she entered. Jack standing behind the front counter broke into a welcoming smile.

"Hello folks." Jack said.

"Jack, we'd like to take you up on your offer on some food." Castle announced.

"Sure thing, worked up a bit of an appetite, eh?" Jack chuckled.

Kate ducked her head trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

"Umm...uh, yeah." Castle stammered.

"Come right through, folks, Joanne would love to have some company." Jack said quickly. He moved over to the swinging doors to the side of the front desk and opened them.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Castle.

"Jack is your computer up?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is." The motel owner replied.

"And do you have a scanner?"

"Sure do."

Kate turned to look at Castle a questioning expression on her face.

"We can email Mrs Springfield's statement to the boys and get them to pick up our guy and hold him until we can get back to the city." Castle explained.

Kate's eyebrows returned to their usual position but she continued to look at Castle. For a couple of moments she did not say anything. A worried look appeared on Castle's face as he tried to understand her look, wondering if he had done something wrong.

Suddenly Kate's mouth curved into a bright tight lipped smile. Her eyes shone brightly. It was the smile that could reduce Castle's legs to jelly.

"Look at you, Castle." Kate said in a measured tone. "Thinking like a cop."

Castle returned the smile, feeling relieved.

"You must be rubbing off on me." He said. He realised what he said the moment he saw her smile falter. "Ooh, that sounded a lot dirtier than I thought it would."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. The smile returned to her face as she dug into the pocket of her coat and pulled out the keys to her car. She held them out to Castle.

"Just for that you can go get my portfolio while I call the boys." She said.

Castle grinned as he took the offered keys and dashed out of the reception area.

Kate continued to smile as she watched him head out to her car. The man could be childish and irritating one minute, exasperating and egotistical the next, and then considerate and loving the following minute.

And she did not need to think about what he was like in bed. If she dwelled on those thoughts she would be reduced to a puddle. She found herself seriously hoping that who ever was in charge of clearing the highway of snow would take their sweet time of it. She would not mind spending another night here.

"Ah, Detective, you can come through to the office." Jack said.

Kate was startled out of her reveries. She turned to look at the motel owner, trying not to look embarrassed. She offered him a smile and a nod of thanks as she started to follow him.

XXXX

_**There you go folks, another chapter. Let me know what you thought of it by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Detective Gary McAllister stood on the side walk across the street from the columned entrance to the 12th Precinct. There were not too many people out on the street at this late hour of the evening. He had been standing in the same spot for some minutes just watching the precinct. He had seen a few citizens enter and leave the building in that time. He had also seen a few citizens being escorted into the building by uniform officers, one or two in handcuffs, the others not. He had also seen uniforms leave the building and jump into their patrol cruisers answering some call or heading out on patrol.

As he was drawing on the cigarette again he watched as an attractive brunette emerge from the building. As she was coming down the steps she passed a couple of uniforms. The brunette exchanged some friendly words with the uniforms. He figured she must have been a detective. The female detectives were getting prettier and prettier, he mused to himself. Reaching the bottom of the steps the brunette turned left and set off down the street. For some reason the brunette looked familiar to him. He did not know why, but he had a feeling he had seen her before somewhere.

It had been a good many years since he had worked out of the 12th. And though it had been a few years he had a few good memories of the place. He had transferred out long before Roy Montgomery had been given command of the 12th.

Thinking about the Captain of the 12th made McAllister frown a little bit. Back in the good old days when Montgomery had ran with him and Raglan he had been a good kid, always listening, learning at the feet of more experienced officers. He had shown no qualms about abducting wiseguys off the streets and ransoming them. He had been just as enthusiastic like he and Raglan had been. And he certainly did not mind getting a split of the ransom money, or as they preferred to call it, bail money.

That had all changed when that FBI guy had bitten the dust in the alley that night. Montgomery had changed when The Boss had caught them and demanded a cut of the bail money. And he had certainly changed when had started up the ladder of promotion. These days Montgomery did not want to know his old friends from back in the day. McAllister had seen that thing before. Give the man a lieutenant's or captain's bars and he quickly forgets about the people who helped to get him there. That was okay with McAllister.

He hoped he did not run in to Montgomery tonight. The man would know what he was doing there. And if he did not, he would ask a lot of questions. That could be a little awkward. McAllister did not want awkward tonight.

Drawing heavily on the cigarette one final time McAllister directed a long cloud of smoke into the air. He gazed up at the building and noted that on most of the floors the lights were on. In the city that didn't sleep, crime did not sleep so therefore New York's Finest did not sleep either. His eyes took in the fourth floor of the precinct building and saw that not all the lights were on.

McAllister took another draw on his cigarette and dropped the cigarette on the ground. He crushed the cigarette under his shoe and then exhaled the smoke. He was not happy to be here. He certainly did not want to be here. He had been planning to watch the ball game at his favourite bar tonight. He was practically walking through the front door ready to greet some of the regular barflies when he had received the call that had him turning around and now standing on the street across from the 12th.

When he had answered the call McAllister had been surprised to hear his voice. It had been some time since The Boss had called him directly. Over the past few years The Boss had started to issue his orders through intermediaries for things he wanted done. These special requests were few and far between but when they came, it was in his best interests to carry them out.

The Boss now wanted to keep people like Raglan and himself at arms length while making them dance to the tune he played. It had been some time since he had a face to face with The Boss. It did not surprise McAllister all that much. The Boss was too busy with his political career to bother with having to deal directly with small fry like himself.

Tonight he had called himself. McAllister was not given a chance to exchange pleasantries much less inquire why the Boss was calling. The man on the other end of the line merely had issued his order in a crisp tone of voice: 'Get that file from Archives right away. I'll call you later about where to deliver it'. McAllister was not given the chance to respond to the order before the call was disconnected.

McAllister did not need to ask what file The Boss wanted nor which precinct archives he had to get the file from. He was well aware of the file. He had played a minor role in the investigation, assisting his friend John Raglan. The detective was a little surprised to be given the job and not Raglan. That surprise passed quickly when he realised that Raglan was no longer on the job, having retired some time ago.

McAllister picked up the small sports bag that had been sitting beside him and started started to move. What ever he was feeling about having to do this and not someone else really did not matter right now. He just had to get it over and done with. Hopefully, he could get back to the bar and catch the tail end of the game. He stepped onto the street and paused to let a police cruiser pass before he crossed the street. He headed for the front entrance of the precinct. Once on the other side of the street he made his way to the front entrance of the precinct.

The ground floor lobby of the 12th precinct had changed a little since the last time McAllister had been here. The chairs for people who waited had been updated as well as the benches set against one of the walls. A few large tired looking potted plants decorated the place here and there. Apart from those things the rest of the lobby resembled pretty much like any other precinct. There weren't too many people around tonight, McAllister noted.

Recognising the desk sergeant behind the front counter McAllister made his way over.

The desk sergeant, Sergeant Nick Gandolfo, was a large bulky man. He looked up and broke into a smile when he saw McAllister's approach.

"Hey, McAllister, how you doing?" He called out.

"Good, serge." McAllister replied, smiling. The two men shook hands. "You still bitchin about life?"

"A man's gotta have a hobby." Gandolfo chuckled.

McAllister and Gandolfo had been partners for a time when both had been fresh out of the academy working out of a precinct in the Bronx. Gandolfo had an opinion on just about everything, from how local politicians were failing the community to how the Commissioner should run the Department. Some times those opinions that Gandolfo espoused amused McAllister and other times it irritated him. All the same it helped to pass the time as they patrolled the streets in the Bronx awaiting a call.

The detective leaned against the front counter.

"It's been a while, serge."

"Yeah."

"I hear you're hanging up the badge?" McAllister said.

McAllister had heard on the grapevine that Sergeant Gandolfo was retiring. He had been surprised to hear of it. He had always considered Gandolfo in it for the long haul. He had been on the job for as long as McAllister.

Gandolfo nodded his head in confirmation.

"I've given the department twenty plus years. The wife and I want a do a bit of travelling before we both get too old, you know?" Gandolfo said.

McAllister smiled and nodded his head in understanding. In recent times McAllister had been entertaining thoughts of retirement only to dismiss them as quickly as they popped into his head. The job had been his life, he did not have anything else. He did not have a wife any more, she had bailed on him many years ago unable to handle his job or maybe she could not handle him. Either way she had packed her bags and left. He had not heard from her in many years. He would not know what to do with himself if he retired. Retirement would come but he preferred it come later rather than sooner.

"So when's the retirement party?" McAllister asked.

"Next month." Gandolfo informed him. "I'll send you the invite, time and place."

"I'll be there, I look forward to it."

"So what brings you here, McAllister?" Gandolfo asked.

"Ah, gotta get a file outta Archives." McAllister said with a world weary sigh. "My Captain's got a burr up his ass about it. Wants it yesterday, know what I mean?"

Gandolfo had a sympathetic look on his face as he nodded his head. He knew all about the brass wanting files immediately, it was the bane of his life most days.

"Cold case is it?" Gandolfo inquired.

"Yeah."

"And you're the schmuck who drew the short straw?"

"More like was volunteered."

"I hear you, man." Gandolfo chuckled.

"Can I go down?" McAllister asked.

Gandolfo checked his watch before he looked over to McAllister.

"Our Archives guy left a couple of hours ago." The desk sergeant informed him with a frown.

"I really need to get that file, serge." McAllister said, paused and then added. "It could be important to the case I'm working on at the moment."

Gandolfo nodded his head in understanding. Without a word he moved away from the counter and walked over to a desk. He pulled open the top drawer and rummaged through it. Finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and then walked back to the counter. He slapped a set of keys on the counter.

"If anyone asks, you didn't get them from me."

McAllister let out the breath he had been holding and smiled at Gandolfo. He had been worried for a moment, thinking that the desk sergeant would not let him go down to the Archives. He reached out and took the keys and quickly pocketed them.

"Thanks, serge. I appreciate it."

"Just remember to bring the keys back when you're finished. And make sure to lock up down there when you leave."

"You got it, serge."

McAllister nodded his thanks and left the front desk. He crossed to the lobby heading for the elevator. He pressed the down call button and stepped back and began to wait for the elevator to arrive. He stared at the floor indicator and hoping there was no one else who recognised him and wanted to have a word. The quicker he could get the job done the quicker he could get out of the place.

Just as the elevator reached the ground floor a pair of uniforms joined McAllister. They stepped into the elevator. McAllister motioned them to go as he was heading down rather than up. One of the uniforms nodded his head and closed the doors. While he waited for the elevator to return McAllister was joined by a trio of detectives from robbery. He let them go on ahead, once more indicating he was heading down rather than up.

As McAllister waited for the elevator to return again, he started thinking that it might be a lot quicker if he took the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the front desk. He saw Sergeant Gandolfo was speaking to a civilian who had come up to the front counter. There was no one else taking an interest in him standing there waiting for the elevator.

He was about to move off to take the stairs when the bell peeled announcing the arrival of the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal an empty car. It was with some relief McAllister jumped in and pressed the button for the basement. He slumped against the rear wall as the doors closed and the elevator slowly descended.

McAllister stepped out of the elevator once it had arrived in the basement and moved quickly down the hallway to the Archives section. He tried the front door and found it was locked. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the keys that Sergeant Gandolfo had given him. He tried the first key but it would not go in. He tried the second key and it slid easily into the lock. Unlocking the door he stepped into the Archives room.

It took him a moment to find the light switch. Walking up to the gate he was relieved to see that it only had a traditional lock and not one of those electronic key pads or key card swipe pads that some other Archive rooms now used to restrict access. The more modern precinct building were using these electronic locks.

He unlocked the gate and quickly moved into the main area of the Archives room. He came to a halt as he looked at the rows of shelves. Try as he might he could not remember the case number. He silently cursed himself for having forgotten the case number.

What he should have done was to look up the case file number on the Department computer, he told himself. Then he remembered that he did not have time to get onto a department computer. He looked across to the desk where the person in charge of the Archives sat. Sitting on the desk was a computer. He contemplated booting up the computer and trying to log on. He dismissed that idea just as quickly as he thought of it. He did not have the password to log on. He turned away from the desk.

As he stood there thinking what he could do, he realised that the case was a cold one. It would be stored in the cold case area of the Archives. A small smile reached his lips as he set off down the rows of shelves until he came to the shelves where the cold case files were stored.

Walking down the aisle he carefully inspected the names and case numbers that had been written on the front of the boxes. The box he was looking for was near the end of the aisle. He was grateful to discover that it was stored on the shelf that was at waist height. He did not fancy having to try reach for a box on the top shelf. He dropped the sports bag at his feet and pulled out the box from the shelf.

He set the box down on the floor and crouched down. He pulled off the lid of the box and started to rifle through the files the box contained. He smiled even more when he found the file he was looking for. He read the name on the front of the file and nodded his head. He opened the file and double checked to make sure it was the right file. The summary sheet at the front of the file told him all he needed. He closed the file and shoved it into the sports bag. He zipped up the bag and then turned his attention to the box. He replaced the lid and picked up the box returning it back to the shelf.

It went far better than he thought it would, McAllister thought to himself. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the Archives. A glance at his watch made him smile even more. He still had enough time to catch the end of the ball game. He closed the gate and made sure it was locked and then switched off the lights. Closing the front door he quickly walked back to the elevator.

Reaching the ground floor lobby McAllister emerged from the elevator and strode across the lobby and walked up to the front desk. Sergeant Gandolfo moved over to him.

"So, did you get the file you needed?" He asked as he took back the keys that McCallister passed over.

"Nah, the file wasn't there." McAllister replied with a shake of his head. "Wild goose chase."

"Maybe you're Captain got the precinct wrong?"

"Seems that way." McAllister agreed.

"Good luck with that, McAllister." Gandolfo chuckled.

"Nah, not me, the captain can find some one else to go find the damn file." McAllister said. "Anyway, thanks for letting me take a look down there."

"Not a problem." Gandolfo said. "See you soon, McAllister."

"You bet."

McAllister walked out the front door of the 12th Precinct and paused at the top of the steps. He checked his watch and saw that he did have time to catch the ballgame. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it up with his Zippo lighter. He took a long draw on the cigarette and slowly exhaled. He smiled to himself as he started down the stairs and sauntered down the street.

XXX

(Present day)

Castle was eager to get home as quickly as possible. Silently he urged the cab driver to step on it. Unfortunately there was no room for the driver to step on it. Right at this moment the cab was in a slow moving line of traffic. Almost every day New York traffic was getting worse and worse, Castle thought to himself.

It had been late afternoon when he had left the offices of Black Pawn Publishing and now it was early evening. He had been at his publishers all afternoon. It was one of those meetings that he had actually been looking forward to. He had even arrived on time for a change. He had signed a new deal to write another three more Nikki Heat books. Thanks to Paula's negotiating skills, for affixing his signature on the new contract he was going to get an advance that was double what he had received for the last three book deal he had with Black Pawn. On top of that he was getting an increase in the percentage from book sales.

As soon as he signed the contract and accepted the congratulations from those present in the meeting Castle had quickly shot off a text to Kate informing her that the new contract had been signed and that they were going to celebrate when he got home.

Kate had made it a point not to ask ask him how much he earned from his Nikki Heat books and though he found that a little curious, he was okay with it. This time however he was going to tell her how much he was getting with this new contract. Not long after they had been married he had made it a point to let her know how much he was worth, how much _they _were worth. The news had both shocked and surprised her, then she came to accept it.

Castle wanted to get home so he could break out the champagne and start celebrating. Leaning back in his seat he gazed out the window. Not for the first time did he think that killing off Derrick Storm had been the best career move he had ever made. Falling in love and then marrying the woman who inspired Nikki Heat was the best thing he had ever done or would ever do.

Recognising some familiar buildings Castle realised that he was not far from the loft. It should not be long now, he thought to himself. He was almost relieved to see that the cab had picked up speed, having increased from a snail's pace to a tortoise's walk.

In his growing eagerness to get home Castle decided that he would get to the loft faster by walking rather than waiting until the cab dropped him off. He wanted to get there some time before midnight. Reaching into his back pocket of his trousers he took out his wallet. Opening the wallet he pulled out two twenty dollar bills.

"I'll walk from here." Castle informed the driver as he leaned forward.

As the driver turned his head to look back at his passenger, Castle held out the money.

"Keep the change." Castle informed him.

The man's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly as he took the offered money.

"Thank you, sir."

Castle got out of the cab and dashed to the side walk. He started walking down the street towards the corner building where his loft was located. As he approached the entrance to his building Castle noticed the blue Shelby Mustang that was parked in front of the entrance.

His pace faltered a little as he studied the vehicle. It looked almost brand spanking new, straight of a museum or someone's collection. Castle could only wonder what a 1969 Shelby GT350 was doing out the front of his building. He also wondered who owned the car.

Dragging his eyes off the car, he made a mental note to mention seeing the car to Kate. He knew she would definitely be interested. Probably could even tell him the names of the guys who had built the vehicle. It had been one of those delightful discoveries about her. Kate was such a rev head. She still had her Harley Soft tail which she rode from time to time, even taking him riding on occasions.

Not long before they were to get married Kate had informed him that she was going to sell her Harley. He had been shocked by that announcement. It led to a small fight. He would not countenance such a thing. He had seen how much the bike meant to her. He had not forgotten when she had told him how she had saved up to buy the bike. He could not let her sell her bike. The problem of where to put her Harley, which was the reason for her decision to sell it in the first place, was quickly solved. It now resided at the special parking garage not far from the loft where he kept his cars. It was lovingly maintained. Castle had even given her bike a name. It was now known in the family as Harvey the Harley. And Harvey was great friends with Freddy the Ferrari and Mike the Merc. Castle still remembered the loving look Kate had given him when he had solved the problem of where to store her bike.

Striding into the the lobby of his building Castle waved to the doorman standing at the front desk.

"Good evening, Mr Castle." Eduardo, the doorman called out.

"Hi Eduardo." Castle replied. "Working the night shift tonight?"

"Some of it, Roberto called in sick, and I'm waiting for Pauly to show up to relieve me."

Castle smiled as he nodded his head. "Well, don't work too hard."

"Have a good evening, Mr Castle." Eduardo smiled.

"You too, Eduardo."

Castle walked to the elevator and pressed the call button. Less than thirty seconds later the elevator bell rang and the doors opened. Castle was about to step in when he was startled. Standing in the elevator was Mr Jones.

"Mr Jones."

"Good evening, Mr Castle."

"What are you..?"

"Come, Mr Castle, the game's afoot."

Mr Jones emerged from the elevator and strode towards the front door. Castle looked forlornly at the elevator wanting so much just to step in and head upstairs, he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, and realised that the return to the bosom of his family would have to wait.

With a great deal of reluctance he turned and started to follow Mr Jones. As he walked he cast a glance in the direction of the front desk and saw that Eduardo was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone into the back office he thought to himself.

"'The game's afoot'?" Castle said on catching up to Mr Jones.

Mr Jones glanced at the author.

"It was a means to convey the urgency of the situation, Mr Castle."

"I know what it means, Mr Jones." Castle said. "For a moment there I thought you were trying to do an impersonation of Sherlock Holmes."

The two men exited the building.

"You don't think I had the accent just right, Mr Castle?"

"Spot on, actually." Castle replied. "It's just you don't look anything like Benedict Cumberbatch."

There was a small amused expression on the face of Mr Jones at being referred as the star of the English TV series _Sherlock_.

"And you are not anything like Martin Freeman, Mr Castle." Mr Jones retorted.

"Touché." Castle chuckled. "But at least I am sort of like Dr Watson, I am a writer and plucky sidekick."

"True enough, Mr Castle." Mr Jones nodded.

Castle found themselves standing in front of the Mustang.

"This is your car?" He asked with some surprise.

"Not exactly."

"Don't tell me you stole it." Castle could not help but laugh.

"I borrowed it, Mr Castle, if you must know."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Castle laughed.

"Could we continue this delightful little tête a tête in the car?" Mr Jones said with a hint of irritation.

Castle was a little taken aback. He sobered and nodded his head and quickly got into the front passenger seat. Mr Jones started up the car. The growl of 4.9 litre V8 engine rumbled through the car. To Castle's ear it sounded menacing and impressive at the same time. Mr Jones quickly pulled away from the curb.

"So why the urgency, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

"I will explain shortly, Mr Castle."

Before Castle had the chance to continue his line of questioning the full force of his headache hit him and he was plunged into the familiar darkness.

Castle heard the car's engine being switched off. His fingers were already massaging his temples soothing away the echoes of the headache. He hoped one of these days he could experience travelling back in time without the mind numbing headaches.

Castle took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Opening his eyes he looked out the window. There across the street was the 12th precinct. He was very much surprised to find himself here.

"What are we doing here?" He asked turning to look at Mr Jones. "And what date is it?"

Mr Jones turned away from looking across the street and focused his gaze on Castle.

"In your previous time line, Mr Castle, this would be the night when Detective Esposito takes you down to the Archive's room and hands to you the case file of..."

"Johanna Beckett." Castle said, finishing the other man's sentence.

"Correct." Mr Jones nodded.

Castle well remembered that night long ago. He had also not forgotten what he had unleashed when he had looked into the case, the pain, misery and heartache that followed. The thought, 'road to Hell and good intentions' leaped to mind. He still felt a little guilty about what he had done.

"However in this time line, there is a different case file." Mr Jones said, dragging Castle from his thoughts.

"The Blake Jackson case." Castle said in a low voice.

"Yes."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. Kate had told him all about Blake Jackson. As he looked at the other man he directed a questioning eyebrow at him.

"We are here to prevent the theft of the file from the Archives room, Mr Castle." Mr Jones explained. "Or at least make sure the file is there when you and Esposito go down to Archives tonight."

Castle nodded his head and then looked through the wind shield to the front entrance of the 12th. A thought occurred to him.

"You said 'we', Mr Jones."

"That is correct. Mr Castle."

"You usually just facilitate my arrival to a particular point back in time and leave it up to me to work out why the hell you took me there."

"That is correct."

"So why the sudden 'we'?"

"As talented and resourceful as you are, Mr Castle, on this particular assignment you will require some assistance." Mr Jones said.

Castle turned to frown at Mr Jones.

"You?"

"Yes."

Castle narrowed his eyes at the other man. "But I thought you weren't allowed to do that?"

"In special circumstances dispensation can be granted." Mr Jones grinned.

"I see." Castle's face cleared a little.

"Besides, a couple of my colleagues have had the temerity to wager against you." Mr Jones added.

Castle was surprised to hear that.

"And I hate to lose, Mr Castle." Mr Jones added in a firm tone of voice.

"Okay." Castle said slowly.

Castle stared at the other man. He was more than a little surprised to learn that colleagues of Mr Jones were backing against him, he was more surprised that they were allowed to place bets like that. He was even more surprised that Mr Jones was backing him to the hilt on this.

Getting out of the car both men stood on the side walk. Castle stared at the building across the street and was already thinking what the best way would be to get into the precinct without attracting too much attention to himself and Mr Jones. He dismissed the idea of going through the front. If memory served him correctly Sergeant Gandolfo would be on the front desk. The man might be close to retirement and thinking more about where to go on his first trip overseas he was still sharp enough to remember him coming in earlier in the night with Detective Beckett. Gandolfo would certainly ask questions.

Castle concluded that they would have to go round the back and get in back way. There was a closed circuit TV camera over the back door and he had had to punch in a code to unlock the door but no one would notice immediately, if at all. Castle nodded his head, that was the way they would go to get into the building.

As he stared at the precinct building Castle noticed a man emerge from the front door. Carrying a small sports bag. He watched as the man paused at the top of the steps checking his watch. Then the man lit up a cigarette. There was enough lighting at the front entrance for Castle to see the man's face. Castle felt he recognised the man from somewhere. He racked his brain, searching his memory trying to put a name to that face.

Just as the man walked down the steps and set off down the street, Castle recognised him.

"That's McAllister!" He exclaimed.

"He must have already purloined the file." Mr Jones surmised as he watched McAllister disappearing into the night. "He must have it in his bag."

"Come on, we have to catch him."

Castle started to move off.

"Mr Castle."

"He's getting away."

"Mr Castle!" Mr Jones said with some force in his voice.

Castle stopped and turned to look at the other man, shooting him a questioning look. Mr Jones allowed an amused smile to appear on his face.

"Waylaying, a member of the New York Police Department right in front of a police precinct would not be the best course of action to follow, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said evenly.

"But he's getting away." Castle said frantically, casting a look at the departing figure of Detective McAllister.

"Fear not, I suspect I know where Detective McAllister is going to."

"You do?" Castle said surprised.

"Indeed." Mr Jones nodded.

Mr Jones walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Shall we, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones said motioning to the car.

Castle looked in the direction of the departing McAllister. His first instinct was to go after the man before he disappeared into the night. He looked back at Mr Jones who stood with the driver's side door open ready to climb into the car.

"You know where he's going?" Castle questioned.

Mr Jones nodded his head. Castle let out a loud sigh and slowly approached the car.

The Mustang roared into life and Mr Jones quickly pulled away from the curb. With a squeal of tyres and burnt rubber the car roared down the street. Castle was pushed into his seat and he cast a nervous glance in the direction of Mr Jones. Reaching the end of the street Mr Jones threw the car to the left and barrelled down that street. Castle was thrown against the window as the Mustang swerved dangerously almost as if it was about to get out of control but Mr Jones quickly reined it in and had the powerful machine under control.

Castle tried hard not to look nervous as the Mustang sped through the streets of Manhattan but he was failing. He liked driving fast as much as the next guy. Sometimes when he was behind the wheel of his Ferrari driving on a clear open road he would put the foot down and let his machine have its head, revelling in the power and speed it produced. That first time when Kate had taken him on a ride on her Harley, and she had opened up the throttle, he had almost been scared to death at how fast they were travelling but that initial fear passed quickly and he began to really enjoyed the ride when he realised that he trusted Kate to know what she was doing and that she would not put him in danger. He always trusted Kate when they were in her car. He was not so sure about Mr Jone's driving abilities.

"So, you've done this kind of driving before, Mr Jones?" Castle ventured.

"I have dabbled in the world of motor sport, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

Castle opened his mouth to ask a follow up question but the question never left his mouth because at that moment Mr Jones took a corner very sharply which threw Castle against the door again. Settling down again Castle decided not to bother the other man with needless questions while he was throwing the car around like a European rally car driver.

The heart in the mouth terror ride, that Castle would come to describe this ride, finally and mercifully came to an end a few minutes later when Mr Jones came to a halt in a parking spot directly opposite a sports bar.

"Here we are, Mr Castle, safe and sound." Mr Jones said smoothly and smiled.

Castle, pale-faced stared out the wind shield. For a moment he did not respond. Slowly he nodded his head. His hands were clamped to the edges of his seat in a vice like grip that the whites of the knuckles were showing. His heart was starting to climbed down from the supersonic speed it had been beating at.

"Are you alright, Mr Castle?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah...I will be."

Mr Jones grinned before he turned to look out the window towards the bar across the street. He would allow his passenger a few moments to recover his wits. He spotted McAllister approaching the bar.

"There he is." He said.

Castle quickly looked out the window and saw McAllister reaching the front door and disappear into the bar.

"How in the world did McAllister get here so fast?" Castle exclaimed.

"The bar is only around the corner, Mr Castle." Mr Jones explained.

"What?" Castle's eyebrows shot towards the heavens. "The bar is only around the corner?"

"Around the corner and a block down, to be precise." Mr Jones added.

Castle slowly turned his gaze from the bar across the street and focused it on Mr Jones.

"You mean to say that you drove like a maniac, scaring me half to death in the process I might add, for no good reason?"

"There was a good reason, Mr Castle."

"Which is?"

"It has been some time since I have sat behind the wheel of a '69 Shelby Mustang GT350." Mr Jones said. "I'm afraid I could not help myself, reliving old times, you might say."

Castle stared opened mouthed at the other man. He did not have a response to the last remark. He could not quite wrap his head around the fact that this man sitting across from him, this stern, staid and sober looking man was a closet rev head. This was a revelation he really did not need to discover right now. Closing his mouth Castle nodded his head and forced his mind on the job at hand.

"So, how do we tackle this job, Fangio?" Castle asked.

A small smile appeared on Mr Jones' face.

"After this little experience I think you are in need a drink, Mr Castle."

"More than just one drink, I would say." Castle retorted.

"Indeed." Mr Jones nodded his head. "Well, you will find the requisite beverage in that bar."

Castle got out of the car and stood on the side walk. He looked across the street to the bar's entrance. Mr Jones also got out of the car.

"So I go in and get the bag, right?" Castle said excitedly.

"Yes and no, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

"What?"

"Yes, you go in, but no you don't get the bag."

"I don't?"

"No."

"Why not?" Castle asked frowning a little.

"Because you will be occupied keeping Detective McAllister distracted."

The frown on Castle's face faded rapidly as understanding spread across it.

"I distract him and you get the bag."

"Precisely." Mr Jones smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay."

Castle gave Mr Jones a quick nod of the head and quickly crossed the street, dodging passing cars in the process. He reached the front door of the bar. Casting a final looking to where Mr Jones was standing, Castle opened the door and entered the bar.

Castle paused near the door and took in scene before him. There were about a couple dozen people in the bar and most if not all of them had their attention focused on the large screen TV that was hanging on the far wall showing the ball game. There seemed to be a subdued mood. To Castle's right was a long bar. There was a long line of people at the bar either sitting on stools or standing. Half way down the bar he spotted McAllister seated on a stool. McAllister was leaning on the bar, a tall glass of beer in front of him, his eyes were focused on the game. Castle's gaze lowered to the floor and he was pleased to see the sports bag sitting next to the bar stool.

Castle slowly made his way towards where McAllister was sitting, having to push past some people. Some people looked at him but said nothing as he made his way through. He came to stand beside the detective.

"Who's winning?" Castle inquired, his eyes on the TV.

"The Celtics." McAllister muttered.

"Oh, what's the score?"

"They're winning."

Castle slowly turned to look at McAllister and saw the scowl on the man's face. He nodded his head, shooting the man a sympathetic look. A barman came over.

"I'll have a beer." Castle informed the barman. He looked at McAllister. "Buy you a beer, friend?"

McAllister shifted his gaze up to Castle and regarded him carefully.

"They say misery loves company and I hate drinking alone." Castle added.

A smile appeared on McAllister's face and he nodded his head.

"Make that two beers." Castle ordered. The barman nodded his head and moved off to get the order.

A loud collective groan erupted from the gathered crowd as the Celtics had scored another basket. Castle turned his head to look at the TV screen and saw the scores. There was no way the New York Knicks were going to come back from the deficit. There was just a minute left in the game.

The barman returned with Castle's order, placing the two beers on the counter. Castle passed the man the money and picked up his beer. He noticed McAllister drain his glass and set it beside the full one that Castle had bought for him. He picked up that glass and raised it to Castle in a silent toast and nodded his head. Castle returned the nod as well as raising his glass. He cast a glance behind him and tried not to show any concern. There was no sign of Mr Jones.

"Maybe next time." Castle quipped. He looked over to the TV a moment.

"Yeah."

Castle looked away from the TV. He brought his glass up to his mouth and took a sip of his beer. From out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Mr Jones standing behind McAllister. It appeared as if he had appeared out of nowhere. Castle almost choked on his beer as he looked away.

"You okay there, pal?" McAllister chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Castle coughed. "Just went down the wrong way."

Castle took another sip of his beer before he set the glass on the counter. There was another loud groan from the audience. The groan was drowned out by an outbreak of cheering and clapping from an isolated group of Celtics' fans in a corner. Looking over to the TV Castle saw that the game had finished.

"Well, maybe next time." Castle remarked.

"Yeah, next time." McAllister agreed without enthusiasm. He brought his glass up to his mouth.

Castle glanced over his shoulder and found that Mr Jones was no longer standing behind him. Looking back in the direction he saw Mr Jones exiting the bar. Castle looked down at the floor and saw that the sports bag was no longer sitting beside McAllister's stool. Quickly he reached for his beer and took a big sip of it.

"Well, I'd better be going." He announced as he set his glass back on the counter.

"Hey, why don't you stay for one more?" McAllister said. "I have to buy you a beer."

"Unfortunately, I have to be going, the old ball and chain, you know?"

"One more, ain't going to hurt."

"You don't know my wife." Castle said with an apologetic smile. "Maybe next time?"

McAllister regarded Castle with narrow eyes for a moment as if he was going to insist the author stay for another beer. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head.

"Okay, pal, next time then." He said.

"Nice meeting you." Castle said as he held out his hand.

"You too, pal." McAllister shook Castle's hand.

Castle had to push through a crowd of people who were making their way to the bar ready to drown their sorrows. He reached the door and quickly exited. He raced across the street and jumped into the passenger seat of the Mustang as it rumbled to life.

"You have the bag?" Castle asked.

"I have the bag, Mr Castle." Mr Jones confirmed with a grin.

Castle let out a sigh of relief and the very next moment he was scrambling for a hand hold as the Mustang sped off down the street.

Castle led Mr Jones slowly down the dimly lit stairs towards the basement. Castle was feeling a little anxious as they headed down. It had taken him a minute or two to remember the pass code to the back door. His first two attempts had failed and if he got it wrong a third time it would have alerted the security guards. Thankfully, third time was the charm. Castle did not want to contemplate having to go through the front entrance.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Castle paused and looked back. Mr Jones joined him. Castle's eyes went to the sports bag that Mr Jones was holding. He had offered to take the bag from Mr Jones but the man had declined the offer.

"Lead the way, Mr Castle." Mr Jones prompted.

Castle looked at the other man and nodded his head. He motioned down the hallway past the elevator. Mr Jones nodded his head and followed Castle. They reached the door to the Archives.

"Here we are." Castle announced in a low voice.

"Indeed we are." Mr Jones agreed.

A small smile appeared on Castle's face as he reached for the door handle and turned it. His smile faltered when the door did not open. He tried the door again and the result was the same. The door was locked. He looked at Mr Jones.

"I don't suppose you have the keys, Mr Castle?"

"No." Castle replied. "Do you?"

Mr Jones shook his head.

Castle felt a wave of consternation rise within him. How could either of them forget to get a set of keys to the Archives? Their mission was going to fail because one small item. Castle looked at the other man and saw that Mr Jones did not look too perturbed.

"Would you mind holding the bag, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones held up the sports bag.

Castle nodded his head and took the bag. Mr Jones reached into inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small flat leather pouch. He opened the pouch to reveal a set of lockpicking tools.

"You have lock picks?" Castle said unable to hide his surprise.

"One never knows when such tools might come in handy, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied with a grin.

"I would have thought you'd have a sonic screwdriver or something." Castle suggested.

Mr Jones looked at Castle.

"You know...travelling...time lord...thing..."

"Quite."

Castle watched as Mr Jones stepped up to the door and crouched down a little. It took Mr Jones less than a minute to unlock the door. That surprised Castle. A few years back, for research purposes, he had learned how to pick a lock. He had practised and practised until he became quite proficient but the best he could accomplish the task of unlocking a door was around five minutes. Even his instructor took around a minute and a half to two minutes to open a locked door. Yet, here was Mr Jones unlocking the door in under a minute. Castle was pretty impressed. No, he was very impressed.

Mr Jones straightened up and cast a smile in Castle's direction as he opened the door.

"Faster than a sonic screwdriver, don't you think, Mr Castle?"

Mr Jones entered the Archives first. Castle followed him. The Archives were in darkness.

"Where is the light switch?" Castle muttered. He was looking around for what like a light switch but he could see nothing in the darkness.

"No lights, Mr Castle." Mr Jones instructed.

Castle opened his mouth to say something but closed it the moment Mr Jones produced a flash light and switched it on.

"Got one for me, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

"I'm afraid not, no." Mr Jones said apologetically.

Castle followed Mr Jones over to the wire door. Mr Jones passed the flash light to Castle and then set about unlocking the wire door. Once more it took less than a minute to unlock the gate. Mr Jones opened the gate.

"Can I say that is very impressive, Mr Jones." Castle remarked.

"Thank you, Mr Castle, that is kind of you to say."

"One of your many talents?"

"Indeed."

Mr Jones returned the lock picking tools back to their pouch and put them back inside his jacket. Then he took back the flash light from Castle and then set off into the Archives. Castle closed the gate and heard it lock and quickly moved to catch up to the other man following the bright flash light. He noted that Mr Jones knew exactly where to go.

"Have you been here before, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

"No, Mr Castle. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to know where to go."

"Another one of my many talents, Mr Castle." Mr Jones quipped.

Mr Jones came to the shelf where the storage box the Jackson file had come from. He passed over the flash light to Castle again. Castle gave Mr Jones the sports bag. He shone the flash light on the box and silently watched as Mr Jones set the bag down at his feet. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the file that McAllister stolen. He then pulled out the storage box and removed the lid. He quickly returned the file in its proper place. He put the lid back on the box and shoved back into place.

"Mission accomplished." Castle grinned.

At that moment both men heard the loud peel of the elevator bell. Castle realised he might have spoken a moment too soon. Before he had a chance to say anything Mr Jones grabbed the flash light from him and switched it off, plunging them into darkness. Castle felt a hand gripping his arm and leading him off into the darkness. He had no idea where Mr Jones was taking him. They came to a halt a few moments later and they crouched down.

"Don't move. Don't even make a sound." Mr Jones whispered.

"What about breathing?" Castle asked in a whisper.

"If you must."

Castle nodded his head and then realised that Mr Jones probably could see that. Both men heard the door to the archives being opened. A couple of moments later some lights came on.

XXX

Rick Castle stood silently as the elevator descended towards the basement of the precinct. He looked across to the other man standing in the elevator. There was an unreadable expression on Detective Javier Esposito's face. It had taken Rick an amount of pleading and promises to convince the detective to allow him a look at the Blake Jackson file.

In the end Rick was not sure what it was exactly that had convinced the other man to relent and take him down to the Archives Room. Perhaps it had been the offer to let him drive his Ferrari for a week, or the promise of an all expenses paid trip to a holiday resort of his choosing, or to get him invited to some of the more swankier book launch parties. Perhaps it might have been the desire to have a long time cold case solved. Rick did not know.

Rick suspected the real reason Esposito was taking him down to the Archives had more to do with helping in some way to solve a case that affected one of his colleagues. Esposito did not look the type who accepted bribes. There had been a resentful look in the man's eye when Rick had offered the use of the Ferrari for a week or an all expenses paid holiday. He certainly did not mind the offer of being invited to some book launches.

Well, what ever the reasons, the outcome was the same, Esposito was taking him down to the Archives so that he could look at the file. Rick made a mental note that should he find anything in the file, he would give Esposito anything he wanted.

The elevator came to a halt at its destination. The doors slowly creaked open. Esposito glanced at Rick before he stepped out of the elevator. Rick followed him. Rick would not deny he was feeling nervous. He might have contributed in a helpful way in solving some cases and was grudgingly being accepted as a member of Beckett's team, he was still a tag along. He might have bought the homicide squad a brand new top of the line espresso machine as a way of showing his thanks, and which was welcomed by everyone, yet he was still a civilian.

As a civilian he was not authorised to be looking into old department files and if he was caught he would land in serious trouble. If Esposito got caught, it would be even worse for him. Both men knew that. Esposito had outlined it for him in no uncertain terms before they had come down. Yet here they both were, down in Archives.

Rick had been wanting to go down to the Archives ever since he and Kate had returned from upstate New York. Ever since that day in the motel room when Kate had told him about her murdered boyfriend, Castle had been wanting to take a look at the file. The opportunity had not arisen until this evening. They were either working a case or he had somewhere to be in the evenings. Tonight they had wrapped up a case and Kate had left early to visit her parents and he had nowhere special to be.

It was only after Kate had left and he was still sitting in his chair by Kate's desk when Esposito strolled over. Rick had quickly realised that his opportunity had finally arrived and he seized it. He wanted to see if he could find something that had been missed by her or the original investigators of the case. He had heard and seen how much that case had affected her and his heart ached for her. A part of him wanted to see if he could solve the case to show Esposito and Ryan, and perhaps Kate herself that he was just as good as them at solving crimes, that he was not just simply a civilian tag along. Another part of him wanted to solve the case for Kate's sake, to go in some way to help fill that hole that this case had caused in her heart.

Esposito led the way down the poorly lit corridor until he reached a door. He turned the door handle and was a little surprised to find the door was not locked. He turned and cast a warning look in Rick's direction. Slowly he pushed the door open and walked in. The Archives room was in darkness. Esposito reached for the wall on his right and switched on the lights.

Rick entered the room and saw that the reception area of the room was surrounded by a thick floor to ceiling wire cage. There was a heavy mustiness in the air. This was where case files came to die, Rick thought to himself.

Esposito walked up to the gate. He tried the gate and found that it was locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He inserted it into the lock and unlocked the gate. He pushed the door open and then motioned Rick to follow him.

Silently the detective and author walked along the rows of shelves and then turned and walked down an aisle. Esposito came to a halt near the end of the shelf and pulled out the box. Rick saw that Esposito knew exactly which box to look for. He began to suspect that Esposito may have taken a look at the file himself at some time in the past.

Esposito's fingers roamed over the numerous files contained in the box until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled out the file and checked the name on the front cover. Satisfied it was the right one he passed it over to Rick.

"Remember, this never happened. I was never here." Esposito warned.

"You have my word. Thanks." Rick replied.

Rick glanced at the front cover of the file. Esposito cleared his throat and leaned a little closer to Rick. He added a menacing glare.

"If you tell her I did this, I will make you bleed."

"Understood." Rick nodded.

He knew the man was ex-special forces, he probably had a hundred different ways to make a person bleed. Rick certainly did not want to find out what method Esposito preferred.

Esposito glared at Rick in a final warning. He turned and was about to depart when he paused and looked back.

"Good luck, bro." He said.

Rick gave the detective a solemn nod of his head.

When Esposito departed Rick moved across to the small reading desk. He dropped the file on the table and then switched on the reading lamp. He pulled out the chair and slowly sat down. He stared down at the file for a couple of moments, studying the photograph of the young man whose life had been cut short. Then he drew in a breath and exhaled and then flipped the file open. He started perusing through the file.

Half an hour later Rick lifted his head from the file. A part of the file was missing he realised. There was no Medical Examiner's report. Rising from his chair Rick moved across to the shelf where the storage box was located. He opened it and rifled through the files. He needed to see the ME file. There was only so much information the police contained. The autopsy report would contain more information. A smile appeared on his face when he found the ME report.

Rick opened the file and quickly looked through it, giving a cursory glance at the photographs it contained. He was no expert but he had a guy who was. He would give him the file to go over and see what he could find.

Closing the file he returned the lid back on the box and shoved it back into place. He walked back to the desk. He was about to sit down again when he paused. He could remain here reading the reports and possibly get caught or he could take both files home and look at them there without the fear of being caught. He chose to latter option.

Picking up the police file Rick switched off the desk lamp and slowly made his way out of the Archives room.

XXX

Castle glanced to Mr Jones crouching beside him and saw that the man was stock still, almost like a statue. He wondered how he could do that. Did it come naturally or did he have to practice it? Castle was starting to get pins and needles in his lower legs from crouching without moving for so long. Hearing his departure Castle almost let out an audible sigh of relief.

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness.

"Thank God, I finally left." Castle muttered aloud. "I didn't think I'd ever leave."

"Quite, you do get quite engrossed in your reading material, Mr Castle." Mr Jones quipped. "We can leave now, Mr Castle."

Mr Jone's voice had come from above him. Castle looked up but in the darkness he could not see anything.

"Uh...Mr Jones, do you think you could give me a hand?" Castle said. "I think my legs have gone to sleep."

Castle felt Mr Jones' hand grab him by the arm and haul him up to his feet. Switching on the flash light, Mr Jones led them out of the Archives.

XXXXX

_**Please let me know what you thought of this latest effort by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Johanna Beckett let out a frustrated sigh as once more she had reached her daughter's voicemail. She had already left a couple of messages to which she had so far received no response. She killed the call and put away the phone, there was no point in leaving another message.

Johanna realised that the cab had come to a halt. Looking out the window she saw that she had arrived out the front of her daughter's apartment building. Opening her purse she took the money and paid the cab driver.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before she got out.

"Have a nice evening, missus." The driver called out before driving off.

Entering the building Johanna waved to the man sitting at the front desk. She had been here many times that no one questioned her. They knew who she was. The man smiled back.

"Evening, Mrs Beckett." He said.

Normally Johanna would have paused by the front desk to say a quick hello but tonight she headed straight for the stairs ignoring the elevator.

Johanna walked up the stairs to the floor where her daughter's apartment was located. She could have taken the elevator but chose the stairs instead. Three flights of stairs was not all that much of a climb and it was faster than waiting for the elevator as she had discovered in the past.

Johanna was trying not to show it but she was a little concerned for Kate. Kate was supposed to meet her for drinks after work tonight but had not shown up nor had she had called to cancel. She had called several times only to get Kate's voice mail. Her texts were not answered. In the end Johanna had called the precinct where she learned that Kate had gone home early. Rather than going home Johanna decided to drop by Kate's if for nothing else than to allay her concerns.

Stepping out onto the third floor Johanna paused to catch her breath. Practically running up three flights of stairs had winded her a little. It was a none too subtle reminder that she was not as young as she used to be. Ignoring that reminder Johanna started down the corridor towards Kate's apartment.

The elevator announced its arrival on the floor with a single ring. Johanna saw the doors of the elevator slide open and a delivery man emerge carrying with him a large rectangular white cardboard box. The delivery man turned and walked up to Kate's front door.

"Excuse me." Johanna called out as she approached. "Is that a delivery for Kate Beckett?"

The delivery man turned to Johanna.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can take that for you." Johanna offered with a smile.

The delivery man considered the offer for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Can you sign for it, ma'am?"

"Certainly."

The delivery man produced an electronic pad and got Johanna to scribble her signature on the screen with a stylus. With that task done he handed the box over.

"Thank you." Johanna said.

The delivery man nodded his head and headed for the elevator.

Johanna stood in front of Kate's door looking down at the box she held in her hands. She wondered what it contained. She studied it for a moment. The box was not heavy that was one thing she noticed. Looking at the dimensions of the box a smile rose on her face as she realised what this box contained. There was a folded note on the lid of the box.

Curious to see who had sent the box and what it contained, she looked at the note. Her smile deepened a little. The note contained a line from a Disney film and was unsigned. Shifting the box onto one hand she rang the doorbell with her other hand. A few moments later the door was opened by Dr Lanie Parish.

"Mrs Beckett." Lanie said with some surprise.

"Hello, Lanie." Johanna replied as she stepped into the apartment.

Before Johanna had a chance to ask what the Medical Examiner was doing there, the two women heard a loud frustrated shout emanate from the direction of the bed room. Johanna glanced at Lanie and shot her a questioning look.

"A major crisis over what to wear." Lanie explained, trying hard not to smile. "Kate is going to a black tie fund raising event."

"Oh, I see." Johanna said, nodding her head.

Johanna followed Lanie into Kate's bedroom. Johanna immediately saw the heap of clothes strewn across the bed. It was easy to figure that those clothes had been discarded as inappropriate for a formal black tie affair.

Johanna shifted her gaze and found her daughter standing in front of her open wardrobe wrapped in only a white towel. Her hair was still wet from a very recent shower. Kate was going through the clothes still hanging in the wardrobe and though she had heard their arrival she was too busy trying to find something to wear to turn around.

Johanna could not help but be amused at the sight of her daughter. This must be important, she thought to herself. Normally Kate did not go these kinds of lengths to find something to wear. She had always had a knack finding something to wear that was appropriate for the occasion.

"Who was at the front door?" Kate asked, finally.

"Just me, honey." Johanna replied.

Kate turned around quickly and was surprised to find her mother standing there. Then she blanched as she remembered that she had a date with her mother.

"Oh my God, Mom. I'm sorry." Kate said. "I completely forgot."

"I gathered as much." Johanna hide the relief she felt behind a smile.

"I'm sorry."

Johanna placed the big white box on Kate's bed and then walked over to where her daughter was standing and quickly hugged her.

"It's ok." Johanna told her.

"No, I should have called." Kate insisted. "But this case..."

"I understand, darling." Johanna said as she stepped back. "So you're going to a fancy ball?"

Kate bit on her lip and nodded her head. A moment later she let out a frustrated sigh. Johanna saw panic and anger warring on her daughter's face.

"You know what he's trying to do?" Kate said casting a glance at Lanie. "He's trying to humiliate me."

"Who's trying to humiliate you?" Johanna asked, even though she knew exactly who 'he' was.

"Castle." Kate spat.

"Why would he do that, darling?"

"He managed to get two tickets to this fund raising ball for the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre and he's invited me as his plus one."

"And this is part of the case you're investigating?" Johanna asked. Kate had informed Johanna about the case when they had spoken a couple of days back.

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"He's trying to humiliate me because he knows I've got nothing to wear."

Johanna was more than certain that the Richard Castle she knew and had observed would never do such a thing to her daughter. She would bet her life on it.

"I'm sure he's not trying to do that, sweetheart."

Kate glared at her mother.

"So do you have anything to wear?" Johanna asked, ignoring the look her daughter gave her.

Kate glanced back at her wardrobe and then shook her head almost in defeat.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with something." Johanna assured her daughter.

Kate's eyes shifted over to the bed and noticed the white box that her mother had placed on the bed.

"What's in the box?" She asked, nodding at the box.

Johanna turned to look at the box that she had brought in with her.

"Or we can take a look in the box." Johanna said happily, remembering the box. "It's a delivery for you."

All three women moved over to the bed and looked down at the box. Johanna could see that both Lanie and Kate had been on enough shopping expeditions to know what the box might contain.

"Who's it from?" Kate asked.

"Let's find out." Lanie announced.

She picked up the box and passed it to Kate. Kate held it but made no move to open the box. Lanie removed the note attached to the lid and unfolded it.

"Bibbity-bobbity-boo?" Lanie read out aloud.

Understanding washed across Kate's face.

"_Cinderella_. It's from him." she informed the other two women.

"Oh, please. It's a dress. Now open it up, girlfriend." Lanie demanded.

Kate still made no move to open the box. Her face clouded with anger.

"Go on dear, open the box." Johanna urged.

"Oh, I knew he was arrogant." Kate fumed, shaking her head.

Johanna's curiosity got the better of her, eager to find out what kind of dress was in the box she reached over and pulled the lid of the box.

"But this, this is complete..." Kate's voice trailed off as her eyes looked down.

Johanna had pulled aside the tissue paper to reveal the dress contained in the box. Lanie let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Oh." Kate said as she stared down at the dress.

"Oh my, what a gorgeous gown." Johanna declared with a beaming smile. Lanie nodded her head in agreement, suddenly having lost the power of speech.

Kate continued to stare down at the gown. It was indeed a gorgeous gown. Red and sequinned. She watched as her mother reached into the box and carefully lifted the gown out and held it up for them to see. Kate could not help but gasp as she stared at it.

"This is truly beautiful." Johanna remarked.

Kate could only nod her head in agreement. The look of shock on her face melted away as it dawned on her that she had been wrong about Castle. He had not sent the dress to humiliate her, far from it. A warm smile settled on her face as she stared at the gown.

"And it's in your size too, sweetheart." Johanna remarked, glancing at her daughter. Kate nodded her head without realising it.

Lanie dragged her gaze from the sight of the beautiful red gown and studied her friend's face carefully. Her eyes narrowed. The anger and dark imprecations Kate had been spouting for the past hour as one dress after another was dismissed had vanished from her face and was replaced by a smile. A big warm smile, Lanie noted.

"How would Castle, know your exact size?" She questioned carefully.

Kate shot the medical examiner a guilt tinged look before turning back to the dress that her mother was still holding up.

"Yes, sweetheart how would he know?" Johanna added, trying not to grin. "I didn't tell him, and I can tell Lanie didn't tell him. Did you tell him by some chance?"

Kate shook her head.

"Spill, girlfriend." Lanie demanded.

Kate suddenly felt like one of her suspects she interrogated. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"I have to get dressed." Kate said suddenly, starting to reach for the gown.

Johanna pulled the gown away out of Kate's reach.

"Mom, I need to get dressed, or I'll be late."

"What are you not telling us, girl?" Lanie demanded.

"Nothing, I'm telling you both nothing."

Lanie straightened up and folded her arms across her chest. She cast a look in Johanna's direction.

"I think she's keeping something from us." Lanie said.

"Oh I _know_ she's keeping something from us." Johanna replied.

"Come on, I need the gown now." Kate demanded desperately

Johanna took a couple of steps back and draped the gown over her arm.

"Not until you tell us, sweetheart."

"I don't believe this." Kate muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

She stared angrily at her mother and Lanie silently for several moments. The other women stared back unmoved by the look the detective was directing at them. The kind of look that made hardened criminals quake in their boots. Kate finally let out a long sigh of resignation as she realised that she was not going to get the dress until she had told them. She looked at her mother.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, when I didn't make it to your birthday dinner?" Kate said slowly.

Johanna nodded. "You were upstate with Castle when the blizzard..."

Johanna's voice trialled off as she saw her daughter blushing. Suddenly it all fell into place.

"Don't tell me you took my advice, sweetheart?" Johanna grinned evilly.

Kate bit on her bottom lip as she tried to contain the smile that was eagerly trying to break through. She cast her eyes to the floor then slowly nodded her head in answer to her mother's question.

Lanie looked from mother to daughter.

"Wait, what am I missing here?" Lanie demanded. Johanna turned and smiled at the Medical examiner.

"Kate was stuck in a motel room for a couple of days during that blizzard with..."

Lanie nodded her head as weighed up what she had been told. A look of astonishment swept across her face.

"Oh my God! You got your freak on with Writer Boy!" Lanie squealed.

"Writer Man, definitely Writer Man." Kate said in a low voice.

Suddenly Kate was enveloped by an over excited medical examiner, squeezing the life from her.

"Lanie, I can't breathe." Kate gasped.

Lanie released her and stepped back unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Well, it was about damn time, girlfriend." She said. "And why am I only hearing about it now? I'm your best friend."

Johanna saw that Lanie was in the mood for a long interrogation and was ready to start firing questions at Kate. This was not the time to pepper Kate with questions, there would be time enough for that some other time.

"Come on, let's get Cinderella ready for her Prince Charming." Johanna announced.

"Wait, when exactly did this happen?" Lanie demanded.

"Feb 9th."

Lanie turned to look at Johanna and beamed.

"Congratulations, Mrs B." Lanie said. "You just scooped the pool."

Johanna smiled. "Best belated birthday present I could have asked for."

"What pool are you talking about?" Kate said frowning.

"We'll talk about that later, sweetheart." Johanna said hurriedly. "Time to get dressed, time's a wasting." This was not the time to confess that she had gone into the betting pool that had been organised at the precinct.

She stepped up to her daughter and handed over the gown, then she turned her around and propelled her in the direction of the bathroom.

"I need underwear." Kate called over her shoulder.

"I'm on it." Lanie replied as she moved to Kate's underwear drawer.

"And I'll organise the shoes." Johanna called out.

Lanie opened Kate's underwear drawer and stared at it.

"Hmmm, sexy or comfortable?" She mused aloud.

"Tonight, definitely sexy." Johanna said.

The two women looked at each other and suddenly sniggered like a pair of mischievous school girls.

XXX

Castle was in his office standing in front of a large mirror. He was dressed in his tuxedo. He was desperately trying to do up his bow tie but every attempt he made was not to his satisfaction. He sighed and untied the bow and tried doing it up again. He had been standing in front of the mirror for the past fifteen minutes. His frustration level was rising each time he failed in tying up the bow properly and having to undo it and commencing again.

Alexis walked into the office to find her father in front of the mirror. A smile appeared on her face as she watched him doing battle with the black bow tie. Her grandmother had told her about how nervous he had been that time he had been invited to Kate's parents' place for lunch. The way her grandmother had recounted the story it was a major drama. Alexis had discounted some of the story because her grandmother was prone to the melodramatic but now seeing her father trying to do his bow tie, she realised her Grams had not been exaggerating.

"My dad, nervous for a date." Alexis observed, unable to hide her amusement.

"It's not a date." Castle replied as he glanced at his daughter. "It's an undercover operation."

"Uh-huh, is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?"

Castle cast a disapproving frown in Alexis's direction before he turned to the mirror again and looked at his latest attempt. He let out a heavy sigh at yet another failed attempt. He could not believe this was happening to him tonight of all nights. Normally he did not have this much trouble doing up a bow tie. He could do it with his eyes closed. It was as if he had completely forgotten how to do it.

Untying the bow tie he looked to Alexis.

"Could you...?" He pleaded and crouched down a little.

Alexis smiled and walked over to her father. Quickly she started doing up the bow tie.

"Dad, you do know that we know that you have been dating, Detective Beckett." Alexis said.

"What...when...how?" Castle stammered, shocked at what his daughter had said.

Alexis finished doing up the bow tie then smoothed down the corners of his shirt collar and took a step back. She nodded to herself pleased with her handy work. Her eyes moved up and found her father staring at her, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. That made her smile a little more.

"We've noticed a change in you since you started working with Detective Beckett." Alexis explained. "You talk about her all the time."

"She is the inspiration to Nikki Heat." Castle replied. "Of course I would talk about her a lot."

"You're a lot happier, you're working on a new book again."

"As I said..."

"And you're not walking around the house in you're underwear waiting for post time at Belmont."

A pained expression appeared on Castle's face. "Let's not talk about that shall we, not one of my finest moments."

"If only I could scrub the vision of it from my memory."

Castle nodded his head. He smiled gently at his daughter and held open his arms. Alexis smiled as she stepped into him and hugged him tightly. Castle rested his chin on his daughter's head as he hugged her.

"Are you okay with it, pumpkin?" he inquired.

Alexis broke from her father's embrace and looked up at him.

"About you dating, Detective Beckett?"

Castle nodded. He tried not to look too anxious but his daughter's opinion was very important to him. After his second divorce and when he started dating again he made it a point not to bring women back to the loft when Alexis was around. He kept that part of his life separate from her because he really had never been serious with any of those women he used to date. Her approval meant everything.

"I like Detective Beckett." Alexis replied.

"Hmm."

"Are you happy, dad?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm happy too."

Castle broke into a big smile, feeling relieved that he had received approval from the most important person in his life. It made his heart swell. He pulled her in for another big hug.

"Dad, shouldn't you be going to pick Detective Beckett up?" Alexis asked. "Can't keep a lady waiting, you know."

"It's okay, I've sent the car service to pick her up and bring her here."

Martha swept into the office and smiled at seeing her son and granddaughter.

"Honestly darling, I don't know why you wont tell me where this party is." She said.

"Because you'll show up." Castle told her pointedly.

Martha offered up a shrug as if to say that it was worth a try. She had been asking him where this ball was being held that he was going to from the moment he had arrived home and announced he was going to a black tie affair. She had to hand it to her son, he had been very tight lipped about the location of the ball.

Admittedly, she had form in the past, having gate crashed one or two parties that her son had attended. To her way of thinking a party was a party and should be enjoyed. It had been a little while since she had been to a swank black tie affair.

The door bell sounded. Before Castle or Alexis had a chance to respond Martha turned on her heels and swept out of the office.

"I'll get it darlings." She called over her shoulder.

XXX

Kate could not help but feel nervous as the town car drew up in front of Castle's building. Looking out the window up to his loft she told herself that she could do this. It was an undercover operation after all. She had been undercover before. Truth be told on those previous undercover operations she had been dressed in a shirt with a plunging neck line and a skirt that barely covered her ass while standing on street corners.

The chauffeur opened the door for her. She gave the man a smile of thanks as he took her hand and helped out her. Pulling up the wrap that had fallen down her back Kate entered the building.

"Good evening, Detective Beckett." Eduardo called out from his desk. "You look very nice tonight."

"Evening, Eduardo and thank you."

The doorman smiled and gave a little bow of his head.

Reaching the elevator Kate pressed the call button and waited for the elevator to arrive. She had been quite relieved to get out of her apartment when the chauffeur had arrived to pick her up. She did not know how much more she could have taken of the questions she had been getting from both her mother and Lanie.

As annoying as that had been she had to concede that her mother and Lanie had done wonders in getting her ready. Her mother had taken care of her hair and Lanie was in charge of her make up. When she had looked in the mirror Kate almost did not recognise herself. She could not help but agree with what her mother had said, that she would knock Castle socks off the moment he laid eyes on her. Lanie then had to go an add that she was betting that it wasn't just his socks, she was hoping to knock off.

The elevator arrived and Kate stepped in and pressed the button for Castle's loft. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a part of her that did feel like Cinderella. A few minutes later she was standing in front of Castle's front door. She took a deep breath trying to quell her nerves and then pressed the door bell.

A few moments later the door was opened by Martha. The actress let out a loud gasp delight as she turned on a beaming smile.

"Stunning. Simply stunning." She said bringing her hands to her face.

Kate smiled nervously at the compliment.

"Come in, come in." Martha said taking Kate by the arm and drawing her into the loft.

"Hang on, hang on." Martha said as she quickly scurried off somewhere.

Kate's nerves grew a little more at being left alone standing there near the door. She saw Alexis and Castle emerged from his office and approach. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks on seeing the look on Castle's face. It was something that she could only describe as wonderment and awe. Then the warmest smile spread across his face like the sun breaking through the clouds.

"You look incredible." Alexis announced.

"Really?" Kate replied, feeling a little bashful under the scrutiny of father and daughter.

"Really." Castle confirmed, nodding his head.

Kate could not help but smile.

"Wow." He added.

"Thank you, Castle." Kate laughed.

Kate found that she could not take her eyes off the author. He looked good enough to eat dressed in that tuxedo. Her smile deepened as she gazed at him.

Martha having found what she was looking for made her reappearance. She carried with her a diamond and ruby necklace.

"I just have the thing to make this outfit perfect." Martha announced holding up the necklace.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise on seeing the necklace. It was a very beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Oh, no, Martha I couldn't..."

"Yes you can." Martha insisted. "Let me..."

Kate cast a look in Castle's direction looking for some help and saw him smile and shrug his shoulders. Kate decided not to fight it. Martha placed the necklace around her neck and then came to stand in front of her to admire her.

"Oh, it's brilliant." Martha pronounced smiling. She eyed Kate carefully. "So, where are you kids headed tonight?"

"Uh...uh...we're going to the Waldorf." Kate replied, glancing down at the necklace gracing her neck.

Martha smiled triumphantly and turned to look at her son.

"Ah-huh!"

Kate noticed the slight deflated look on Castle's face before she had a chance to question it he became animated, kissed his daughter goodbye and then his mother and then came up to her and held out his arm.

"Shall we, Detective Beckett?"

Kate smiled and nodded her head as she put her hand around his arm.

"You two kids have fun tonight." Martha called out cheerfully as Castle and Kate departed.

XXX

The New York evening traffic was rather heavy which made progress slow. Kate was looking out the window on her side of the car. Not long after they had gotten into the town car and headed off Castle had reached out and taken her hand. Their hands now rested comfortably on her thigh. She

found that she liked that. Normally she was not one for holding hands but this seemed to feel right to her.

Kate could feel his eyes on her while she found it a little creepy, or use to feel it was, when he did it at the precinct, tonight she found she did not mind it at all. She turned away suddenly from the window and caught him looking at her boobs. A stricken, guilty look appeared on his face at having been caught out. Quickly he lifted his eyes up to her face. Kate was amused to see the slight blush on his face at having been caught checking her out.

Kate could have called him out for ogling her but seeing his slight embarrassment she decided to let it go. If anything he looked adorable.

"So, where did you get this dress, Castle?"

It had been a question that had been plaguing her from the moment she had first laid eyes on the gown when it had been taken out of the box.

"Do you like it?" Castle asked in a hopeful tone.

Kate smiled at him. "I love it!"

Castle smiled with relief on hearing that. He had been a little worried that he might have over stepped when he had spoken to his guy and ordered the dress. His guy had emailed him a photo of the gown and the moment he saw the picture he just knew it would be perfect on Kate. He cared little how much it cost, all that mattered was that it would look great on Kate. The moment he saw her in that gown he knew he had been right. It was money well spent. Still he remained a little worried that she might be angry at him for getting the gown for her.

"So, where did you get it?"

"I know a guy."

"You know a guy?" Kate said, arching an eyebrow at him.

Castle nodded his head.

"In the fashion trade?"

"Yeah."

"But how did you know my size?" Kate asked. It was not only her mother and Lanie who had wondered about that. It had been at the back of her mind.

"I made an educated guess based on careful observation and extensive tactile scrutiny." Castle said as he raised his hand and waggled his fingers.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She stared out the window, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks turning them a deeper shade of pink. She was grateful for the semi darkness in the back of the car that partly hid her blushing. No other man touched her the way Castle did. She had discovered that he really loved to touch and explore and she loved him doing that. It never failed to set her skin on fire, send her heart soaring and turn her insides into mush.

"My Mom knows about us." Kate said suddenly.

"Oh, okay." Castle said hesitantly.

"And Lanie as well."

"How did they find out?"

"Well, when they saw that the gown was in my size, questions were asked."

"I see and so faced with overwhelming evidence, you cracked and rapidly confessed?"

"Yeah." Kate huffed. She still could not believe she had been so quick to confess. She thought she could resist interrogation a little better than that.

"Are you okay with that?" Castle asked after a few moments of silence.

Kate slowly turned away from the window and looked at Castle. She could not help but smile at him. She nodded her head. Castle smiled back. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"They were going to find out sooner or later." Kate said.

"Alexis and Mother know as well." He confessed.

"So much for telling them, huh?" Kate quipped.

"Yeah."

Castle lifted their joined hands and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Do you know they were running a pool on us?" Kate said.

"Who?"

"Everyone down at the precinct, about when we would get together."

"Really?" Castle chuckled. He found it amusing that people at the precinct would be betting on them getting together.

"It's not funny, Castle." Kate chided.

"So, who won?"

"What?"

"Who won the betting pool?" Castle asked, suddenly curious.

"You're not going to believe this." Kate said with a roll of her eyes.

"Try me."

"My Mom."

Castle burst into laughter on hearing that.

"It's so not funny, Castle." Kate huffed. "I can't believe she was betting on us."

"I think its sweet and very funny."

Kate shot him a look but it made him laugh even more. Seeing her look did not change Castle quickly sobered up and looked at Kate.

"I always did think your Mom was a smart woman." He said. That remark earned him a small jab in the ribs.

XXX

"Okay, Espo...we're a couple of minutes away." Kate glanced at Castle and saw him give a nod of his head confirming their arrival time. "If anything happens, call me."

Kate looked out the window and saw that their car was lined up behind a string of limousines that were slowly moving towards the entrance to the hotel to disgorge their passengers. Castle looked at Kate and saw a nervous expression had settled on her face. She was gnawing on her bottom lip again.

"You've never been to one of these high society black tie affairs before, have you?" he said gently.

Kate turned to look at him and slowly shook her head.

"The closest I've been to one of these things was when I was in uniform and handling traffic control." She said.

"You are going to be fine." Castle assured her. "Trust me."

Kate forced a smile to her face and gave him a small nod. Castle leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're going to knock them dead, Kate."

Their car slowly inched slowly towards the front entrance of the Waldorf hotel.

XXX

Detectives Ryan and Esposito had been standing by the red carpet half way between the side walk and the entrance to the hotel for the past hour watching a passing parade of people as they headed into the hotel. Members of New York City's high society were well represented. There had been a bevy of celebrities as well who seemed to take almost forever to walk the short distance from the side walk to the hotel entrance as they paused every few steps so that photographers could take their photos. A handful of politicians too had walked the red carpet. The Mayor had arrived about ten minutes ago flanked by a small security detail and one or two assistants. Five minutes later a US Senator from New York walked the carpet with his wife. He had a ready smile for the cameras and provided a quick sound bite for entertainment reporters who stuck their microphones in his face.

Many of the women who had walked past were wearing their best jewellery, impressive pieces of jewellery. The two detectives did not need to be jewellers to see that those rocks hanging around those necks were worth six and seven figure sums.

Apart from looking at the women passing by Ryan and Esposito had been carefully scrutinising the men who walked the red carpet. None of the men even remotely looked like sketch they had of the perp they were looking for.

Ryan glanced at his partner and saw that Esposito was showing his frustration at having to stand around watching people walking by and no sign of their perp. Ryan understood his partner's frustration because he was feeling it too.

"Man, these guys look guilty of tax evasion, not home invasion." Esposito muttered.

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. He cast his gaze in the direction of the side walk as a black town car came to a stop. He saw Castle leap out of the car, came around the back of the car and opened the back door. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he saw Kate emerge from the back seat wearing a tight fitting strapless red gown, she gave Castle a warm smile as she put her arm through his and started walking down the red carpet, looking for all the world that she owned it. Almost immediately a barrage of camera flashes exploded capturing the famous author and his companion's progress along the carpet.

"Yeah, well Javi...appearances can be deceiving." Ryan muttered.

Esposito looked in the direction of the side walk and his jaw dropped on seeing Kate approaching. He saw the grin on Castle's face and the shy smile on Kate's face.

"Nice dress." Ryan quipped with some amusement as Kate walked by.

"Yeah, what there is of it." Esposito added, trying not to smirk.

Kate cast a baleful glance in Esposito's direction.

"I'd let you borrow it, Esposito, but you stretched out the last one." Kate retorted as she glided away.

Castle heard the remarked and guffawed. He looked at Kate and smiled. An amused look appeared on her face.

"Nice one, Detective." Castle said.

They entered the hotel and made their way across the lobby to the entrance to the ballroom. At the door Castle produced the two golden tickets and handed them to the girl sitting at the desk by the front door. She smiled and bade them to go in.

Kate had been in the ballroom before with Castle when they had come to interview Anne Greene the organiser of this fund raiser. When they had been there the ball room was still being set up. Now with the lights on and filled with New York's high society and with a band playing a musical background Kate found it spectacular and a little overwhelming. She had never been to such a fund raiser before and could not help but feel like a fish out of water. Her fingers dug into Castle's arm as they descended the stairs to the ball room.

"You've got this, Kate." Castle said in a low voice. "You are the belle of the ball."

"Uh-huh." Kate muttered, wanting desperately to believe him.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Castle spotted the Mayor a short distance away. He broke into a smile as he made his way over to where he was standing gently pulling Kate with him.

"Big Cheese!" Castle called out.

His Honour the Mayor of New York, Robert Wheldon turned around and on seeing Castle approaching he broke into a big bright smile.

"Ricky! Ricky! Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be at this shindig?" Mayor Wheldon said with a hearty laugh as they shook hands. "I would've given you a ride."

"Oh, Last minute thing." Castle replied, smiling. He then glanced at Kate before looking to the Mayor. "Mr Mayor, I'd like to present to you Detective Kate Beckett. Kate, you know the Mayor."

Wheldon's smile deepened as he looked at Kate.

"So this is Detective Beckett?" He said.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir." Kate said nervously as she shook his hand.

"Oh, please call me, Bob." Wheldon told her. Still smiling he cast a glance at Castle. "Rick, she's even prettier than you said."

"Mmm-hmm." Castle smiled and nodded.

Kate turned to look at Castle.

"Would you excuse me, the senior senator from New York to wants to have a word." Wheldon said and started to move off.

"Of course." Castle said.

Kate took a step closer to Castle and glared at him.

"You talk about me to 'Bob'?" She said.

"Well we play poker together." Castle said and shrugged his shoulders.

Kate's expression darkened a little.

"That, and you are the subject of my next book." Castle added hurriedly.

"Uh-huh."

"Can I get you a drink?" Castle asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, tequila, lots of tequila." Kate replied looking away from Castle and taking in the scene around them. Suddenly she remembered. "But I'm on duty, so water."

"Yeah. Tequila." Castle said under his breath as he quickly headed for the bar.

XXX

The Mayor approached the Senior Senator from the state of New York. Senator Bracken was standing near his table talking to a trio of tuxedoed men. On seeing the Mayor approach Senator Bracken dismissed the men and took a couple of steps toward the Mayor, turning on a smile.

"Mr Mayor." Bracken said, holding out his hand.

"Senator Bracken." Mayor Wheldon replied as he shook the other man's hand. "I didn't think that modern American dance was your thing."

"It's not." Bracken replied. He cast a glance to his table where his wife was sitting. "But the wife..."

"I understand." Wheldon replied with a chuckle. He had been to more than a few fund raisers merely to appease his wife.

Mayor Wheldon had been to enough charity fund raisers he had no interest in other than because his position required making an appearance. What he had learned from early on was that these functions were good occasions to press the flesh and maybe find a few more campaign contributors. He knew a politician could never have enough campaign contributors.

"Was that the author Richard Castle you were speaking with a moment ago?" Bracken inquired. He cast a glance across the room to where Kate Beckett was standing taking in the scene around her.

"Yeah, it was."

"And who is that lady he's with?"

"That is Detective Kate Beckett, the subject of his latest book that he's writing." Mayor Wheldon grinned.

Bracken studied the detective for a moment before he turned his attention back to the Mayor. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Mmm, interesting."

"Lucky dog." Wheldon laughed.

"Yeah."

"Word is that Wellesley is planning to run against you again, Bill." Mayor Wheldon announced.

"So I've heard, Bob." Bracken nodded his head.

"He's gathering a good team of people around him this time."

Bracken was well aware that Blake Wellesley was soon going to announce that he was running for the Senate again. And he certainly had been aware that the man had been hiring experienced people for his campaign over the past few months. He had been doing it quietly but one did not hire such people if you weren't running for high office. Bracken was not too concerned.

"Some people think just because their daddy represented the state in the senate they have a God given right to the job." Bracken said. "I will crush him just like the last time."

Wheldon saw the wolfish grin on the senator's face and nodded his head slowly.

"Can I count on your support for the funding initiative?" He asked, changing the subject.

Bracken looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't see it should be a problem." Bracken replied with a smile. "But have your people speak to my people about setting up a meeting so we can thrash out the details."

Wheldon smiled and nodded his head, a little relieved. The two men had never been political allies but in the past had joined forces for one reason or another. Wheldon had been hoping to get Bracken's support for the initiative he had been proposing, a program to assist the poor of the city. It was something he felt Bracken would support given some of the programs he had sponsored in the Senate.

"But I need your support on a couple of matters, Bob." Bracken said.

"Of course."

Wheldon had been expecting that. In politics there was always a quid pro quo. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. It was the price of doing business whether it was local politics or national politics.

"We can discuss it at the meeting."

"Certainly, well, enjoy your evening, Senator."

"You too, Mr Mayor."

Mayor Wheldon moved away going over to where a group of men were standing. Bracken watched as the Mayor greeted the men with a big smile and handshake. Then he shifted his gaze back to the centre of the room where Detective Beckett was standing speaking on the phone. A moment later Richard Castle came up to her and swept her to the dance floor where they started dancing.

The senator would have continued watching the author and the detective but his wife called out to him to come join her at the table. There were a couple of friends at the table with her. He forced a smile to his face as looked at his wife and slowly walked over to the table and joined in on the conversation talking place.

XXX

A handcuffed and mortified looking Paul Reynolds with his head hung down emerged from the hotel entrance escorted between Detectives Ryan and Esposito, they walked the now empty red carpet towards the waiting police cruiser. Behind them came a subdued looking Castle and a triumphant looking Kate. Reynolds was handed over to the uniform who quickly deposited him in the back seat and shut the door. A couple of moments later the police cruiser pulled away from the side walk.

"Can we give you guys a lift?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"No thanks, we've got a ride." Kate told him. "We'll see you back at the station."

Castle and Kate watched as Ryan and Esposito headed down the street to where they had left their car. Kate turned to look at Castle with an amused expression on her face. Castle's town car pulled up by the side walk. Castle snapped into action. He opened the back door and helped Kate into the back seat. Closing the door he walked around the back of the car and got in from the other side.

"Where to, Mr Castle?" The driver asked.

"Twelfth Precinct, please." Kate informed him. "And don't break any traffic laws in getting there."

"Certainly, Detective Beckett."

The car pulled slowly away from the side walk and merged into the traffic. For a couple of minutes there was silence between Kate and Castle. She turned to look at him.

"So, does your mother crash your parties often?" She asked.

"Far too many times than I care to mention." Castle sighed.

Kate smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"So did you find out who won the auction?"

Castle shook his head. In all the excitement of finding out who the inside man was for the murderous home invasion crew he had forgotten all about the auction. He still could not believe his mother and Powell had set him up to be auctioned off for a date.

"I wonder if it was that guy with the beard?" Kate giggled.

Castle turned and cast a frowning look in Kate's direction. He had put himself up for auction a few times before to raise money for charities he supported. At those auctions it was the women who bid furiously for a date with him. Having a guy bid for a date with him was a first.

"I can't believe you did not come to my rescue, Kate."

"You should have seen the look on your face." Kate giggled again.

"As my partner, you're supposed to come to my rescue."

"You weren't in any danger, Castle."

"I'm pleased to see my discomfort is a source of merriment to you, Detective." He huffed.

Kate laughed as she shifted closer to him. She reached over and took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, if Bearded Guy gets too amorous on your date..."

"Kate." Castle whined.

"Maybe, he'll be satisfied with an autographed photo of yourself?"

Castle narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah, I can't help it." Kate giggled.

Castle found that he enjoyed hearing Kate laugh and giggle. It was a delightfully wonderful sound to his ears and something he did not hear all that often. It seemed to ease his own disposition. He let out a sigh and slowly shook his head.

Kate managed to rein in her giggling. She rested her head against Castle's shoulder. Castle glanced at her. Slowly he raised his arm and draped it across her shoulders and drew her closer to him. He saw the small smile settle on her lips and could not help but smile as well.

"Kate?" He said.

"Mmm?"

"Where did you keep your badge?"

In the ball room when they had gone over to Paul Reynolds to arrest him Kate had produced from out of nowhere. His curiosity had been sparked. He had asked her about it in the room as Reynolds was being lead away by Ryan and Esposito but she had given him a look and said not to ask. He could not help it, he had to find out.

"For me to know." Kate said then gave him a knowing smile.

"And for me to find out." He retorted with glee.

He tried to disengage his hand from Kate's to start his search. Kate squeezed his hand, holding it tightly. She shifted her head so that she could look up at him.

"If you behave, I might tell you later." She whispered.

"I'd prefer it you showed me."

"It all depends on you, if you're a good boy..."

"I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy."

"We'll see."

Castle settled down.

"So that was Powell?" Kate said breaking the silence that had descended between them for a couple of blocks.

"Yeah."

"And Bentley Silver in _Storm Rising _was based on Powell?"

"Uh-huh." Castle looked at Kate with a curious expression on his face.

"I had a good time tonight, Castle." Kate announced quickly.

"Well, we did catch a bad guy who will help us catch us an even badder guy." Castle said.

"I don't mean just that."

"I thought you didn't like these affairs?"

"I didn't say, I didn't like them. I said I'd never been to one of them before." Kate informed him

"Well, next time, hopefully we wont be working a case."

"Yeah. I think I'd like that." Kate nodded.

For the remainder of the ride back to the precinct they huddled together enjoying each other's warm and silent companionship. Castle's mind was already trying to figure out what big charity ball he could take his muse. Kate was trying to focus on their case, mentally preparing herself for the interrogation of Reynolds. She could not remember if she had a change of clothes at the precinct. She did not fancy the prospect of interrogating Reynolds in this ball gown. Yet there was a part of her that was wishing she was not heading to the precinct to conduct an interrogation but taking Castle home so she could show him just exactly where she had kept her badge.

XXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Con **_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Castle drew in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Turning his head he focused on the woman beside him. Immediately his lips stretched into a wide grin as he watched Kate sleeping. She was sprawled on her stomach with her head turned towards, her face was partially concealed by a curtain of hair. Slowly he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. He did it as gently as he could because he did not want to wake her. Thankfully Kate did not stir.

He was not surprised that she was fast asleep. Especially after what they had done after getting back to her apartment. The thought of what they had been doing all hours of the morning made the smile on his face deepen. He could have lain there just watching her sleeping. He enjoyed watching her at the precinct as she did paperwork but he loved watching her as she slept.

The low growl in his stomach reminded Castle that his body was in need of replenishment. No doubt Kate would be famished too. There was only one thing for it. The least he could do was make breakfast for them and bring it to bed, he thought to himself.

As slowly and carefully as he could, Castle slowly lifted up the blanket and got out of bed. He gently draped the blanket over Kate and then turned around commencing the search for his boxers and t-shirt that had been thrown on the floor. Finding the garments he quickly put them on and made his way out of Kate's bedroom.

He had been enough times at Kate's apartment to know his way around her kitchen. It took him only a couple of minutes to gather ingredients and implements to start breakfast. When ever he stayed over night he usually made pancakes for her. In addition to the pancakes he also decided to make scrambled eggs and some bacon.

Before he started on with the cooking he moved over to the new coffee machine and switched it on. He had bought it for Kate a couple of weeks ago when her old coffee machine had upped and died. It was one present that he had given Kate which she did not complain about. Castle had not forgotten the morning her coffee machine had died. Kate had stomped into the bullpen and had all but bitten the heads off Ryan and Esposito in response to their 'good mornings'. On seeing that exchange, he had flown out of his chair straight to the break room practically shoving aside the detective at the espresso machine and quickly whipped up an extra strong cappuccino which he brought to her desk. The day was saved, just. When he got the chance he ordered her a new coffee machine.

A short while later Castle placed the breakfast plates on the tray beside the two mugs of coffee. He picked up the tray and slowly returned to Kate's bedroom. He found Kate was awake, no doubt she had been awoken by the aroma of his cooking. She had sat up in bed. She had managed to find a t-shirt to put on. She greeted Castle's return with a warm smile which he could not help but return. He set the breakfast tray on her night stand.

"Breakfast in bed," Kate mused, glancing at the breakfast tray. "I could get very used to that."

"I'm sure you could." Castle grinned. He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Kate replied with a smile.

Straightening up Castle reached over to the tray and picked up a coffee mug and passed it over to Kate. He got a grateful nod of the head.

"I was thinking we could spend the entire day in bed." Castle suggested as he reached for his own coffee.

Kate took a sip of her cappuccino and then looked up at Castle.

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Castle said with a frown.

"You invited my parents over to your place for dinner this evening?" Kate said arching an eyebrow at him.

A small sign of alarm spread across Castle's face as he realised that he had forgotten all about the dinner.

"Obviously, you did." Kate pointed out.

"It's understandable, my mind was otherwise occupied all day and night yesterday." Castle said defensively.

"Uh-huh."

Castle took a sip of his coffee and walked around the bed to what had become his side of the bed.

"Well, we can at least spend entire morning in bed." He suggested, hopefully.

"What about the shopping, you said you had to do some shopping for the dinner?"

"We can do that after lunch." Castle suggested.

"I'm looking forward to hearing some more lurid tales from your childhood, Castle."

Castle frowned down at her grinning face. On more than a few occasions when Kate had dinner at his place and stayed over his mother relished telling tales about him when he was a kid. The most embarrassing stories seemed to be dredged from his dim dark past much to his chagrin and embarrassment. Kate and Alexis enjoyed hearing the tales. If that was not bad enough Alexis would provide one or two anecdotes as well to gales of laughter.

He could only imagine what other stories his mother would come up with now that she was going to have a slightly larger audience. He shuddered at the thought. Sometimes it seemed that she had an endless supply. He would be the first to admit he had been no angel when he was young but he did not think he had gotten into so much mischief when he was a kid. At least he did not think so.

Castle was about to put his mug down on the night stand when the phone started ringing. He reached over, picked it up and answered it without looking at the Caller ID.

"Castle..." He said in a too cheerful tone of voice as she looked at Kate. All of a sudden a fearful expression appeared on his face. "Ah...uh...Captain Montgomery..."

Kate was suddenly alarmed. She stared up at Castle wide-eyed.

"Beckett's phone? I...uh...this is my phone...Oh you called Beckett...oh...um...yeah...hang on."

Kate shot Castle one of her lethal glares as she snatched the phone from his outstretched hand. While their immediate families knew about them as did Lanie, they had chosen not to publicise the change in their relationship to those at the precinct just yet.

"Captain, sir..." Beckett said. "Yes sir..."

Castle watched Kate carefully as she spoke to the Captain. Her face had taken on a deep red hue and she ducked her head.

"We'll be right there, sir." Kate said and then disconnected the call. She set her phone beside the breakfast tray. "We've got a case."

"I gathered as much." Castle replied.

Kate threw aside the blanket and quickly got out of bed. Castle's eyes widened with surprise on seeing Kate was wearing only a t-shirt. She started heading for the bathroom. Castle set his coffee mug down on the night stand and started following Kate. The detective paused, turned around and stopped Castle with a firm hand on his chest.

"We'll shower in turns." She informed him.

"It will be quicker if we share." Castle said in a hopeful tone.

"I don't think so, stud."

"Hey, it wasn't me who left their phone on my side of the bed."

"And it wasn't me who answered my phone when the Captain called."

Kate glared at Castle again before she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. Castle did not hear the door being locked which was a good thing but he was not about to push his luck trying to get in. He saw that she was a little angry at him. He could live with that. It was not as if he did it on purpose. He turned from the bathroom door and decided to make himself useful by making the bed and clearing the breakfast tray.

XXX

The drive to the crime scene was a very frosty experience, rather than sit there getting the cold shoulder Castle had pulled out his phone and called his Mother to inform her that dinner had to be cancelled because he and Kate had caught a case. His mother was understanding about it. Then the next call he made was to Johanna to break the news. Johanna Beckett too was understanding. Castle had promised that he would make it up to her.

"That's taken care of." Castle chirped as he put away his phone.

Kate cast a glance in his direction but did not say anything. She turned her attention back to the road.

"I'm only partly responsible for this situation, Kate." Castle said.

"Yeah, I know." Kate sighed. "It's just I didn't want the captain to know about us in this way. There are Department regs about partners being romantically involved."

"What could he do?" Castle asked unable to hide his concern.

"They could force you to leave or shadow someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He had not considered that. Then again he had never been one for regulations.

"Well that explains why you're grumpy." He said in a low voice.

"I'm not grumpy."

Kate pulled the car into the curb and switched off the engine then got out of the car. Castle quickly followed.

"Yes, you're grumpy." Castle insisted. "I told you we should have stopped by that coffee shop."

They crossed the street making their way to the building where the crime scene was. Already present were a few marked police cruisers as well as number of unmarked cars.

"You're grumpy." Castle stated.

Reaching the side walk in front of the apartment building Kate stopped and turned on Castle.

"Oh, you want to see grumpy?" She said. "How about the cover art for your new novel."

"Nikki Heat cover art?" Castle replied, looking a little confused. "That's only available to..."

All of a sudden Castle's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree as he realised something. At the same moment Kate realised what she had just confessed. A horrified look appeared on her face. She turned on her heels quickly marched off.

"Oh my God. You subscribe to my website!" Castle exclaimed excitedly. He set off after Kate to catch up to her. "Wait a minute, are you CastleFreak1212? CastleLover45?"

Kate entered the lobby of the building.

"You do realise that most people would be creeped out by crazy anonymous fans." Kate said, casting a glance in Castle's direction.

"Like you, you mean?"

Kate glared at him but continued walking to where a small group of uniforms were standing by the foot of the stairs. She started climbing up the stairs with Castle on her heels.

"So what do you think of your alter ego, Nikki?" Castle said. "Pretty sweet, huh?" Castle was grinning.

Kate stopped climbing the stairs and glared at him. She took a menacing step towards him.

"Sweet?" She hissed. "She's naked!"

"What's wrong with that? I've seen you naked."

"I don't want the rest of the world..."

"She's not naked, though." Castle interjected.

Kate arched an eyebrow in Castle's direction.

"She's holding a gun strategically." He said carefully.

Kate stared at him for a moment and then rolled her eyes. She took another step closer to him.

"Castle, I don't want the whole world to know about us." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, well we're doing a pretty good job with that."

Kate let out a sigh as she stepped back and resumed climbing up the stairs.

"I'm still going to find out who you are on my website." He called out to her.

"In your dreams, Castle." Kate replied.

"In my dreams you're..."

Kate reached the top of the stairs and looked down at him waving a warning finger at him.

"Finish that sentence, Castle and that is all you're going to have to keep you going on cold winter nights."

"Boy, you can be really mean when you don't have your morning coffee, you know that?"

Kate was the first to reach the apartment where a uniform was standing guard. She gave the man a nod of greeting before she entered the apartment. Castle was right behind her having rushed up the remainder of the stairs and down the hallway.

Kate and Castle found the apartment filled with uniforms and Tech people, it was bustling like any active crime scene they had been to before. Captain Montgomery was standing a short distance away talking to a couple of people. On seeing Kate and Castle he broke off from the group and came over.

"Sir? What's going on?" Kate inquired.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Captain Montgomery replied with a smirk.

Kate opened her mouth to say something but the captain held up his hand forestalling her. The smirk vanished from Montgomery's face.

"That's a discussion for another time, Detective." He said. "Two year old girl, Angela Candela, reported missing by her parents about eight o'clock this morning."

Kate nodded her head as she took in the information. She was grateful to the Captain for getting down to business.

"Where'd they find the body?" She asked.

"They haven't found her yet." Captain Montgomery replied. "She was abducted. Father was in the other room painting."

"Kidnapped from her home?" Castle said, shocked.

A frown settled on Kate's face as she looked at the activity taking place in the apartment.

"If this isn't a murder, what am I doing here?" She asked.

"The Feds specifically requested you to be on the task force."

"The Feds?" It was Castle's turn to be confused.

Kate glanced at him. "The Feds have jurisdiction over child abduction cases." She informed him.

Castle nodded his head in understanding and looked over to the Captain.

"Then what am I doing here?" He asked.

"Because I like pissing off the Feds." Captain Montgomery said with a grin. "And you think outside the box. That's something the Feebs rarely do."

Castle nodded his head feeling rather pleased with what the Captain had said. He looked at Kate and saw the hard look that had settled over her face.

"Sir, who's the Special Agent in charge of this?" Kate asked.

"Beckett, it doesn't..."

"Sir, who?" Kate demanded.

"Sorenson."

Castle saw Kate close her eyes momentarily before she shook her head. He was suddenly very curious.

"Who's Sorenson?" He asked.

"I thought he was in..." Kate said slowly.

"In Boston?" Captain Montgomery said, finishing the question for her. Kate nodded her head. "Not anymore, he's here."

"Who's Sorenson?" Castle said, getting a little perturbed that he was being ignored by Kate and the Captain.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Montgomery asked fixing a look at Kate.

Castle watched as Kate ducked her head a moment as if she was taking a deep breath. Slowly she lifted her head and looked directly at her Captain. She shook her head.

"No problem, sir." She informed him.

"For what it's worth, that missing little girl doesn't care about your history, nor do her terrified parents." Captain Montgomery said in a low voice. "They just want their baby back alive."

Kate nodded her head in understanding. The Captain's phone started ringing, he excuse himself and walked away to answer the call. Castle stared at Kate, there were a number of questions he wanted to ask her but the look on her face told him that he would not be getting any answers right now.

Kate moved towards the living room and Castle followed her. He saw a tall fair haired man dressed in a black suit who was seated on a couch opposite what were obviously the distraught parents. He excused himself and rose from the couch and approached. Castle cast a glance in Kate's direction and found her looking nervous, she was biting on her bottom lip and obvious giveaway. The man smiled at Kate.

This must be Agent Sorenson Castle thought to himself. Looking from the agent to Kate he came to the conclusion that the two of them had a history. A close history if he was observing correctly. His curiosity was very piqued.

"Hello Kate." Sorenson said, with a smile.

"Hello, Will." Kate replied. "How long have you been back?"

"A few months."

Kate nodded her head slowly. "Something wrong with Boston?"

"Fresh lobster gets old fast." Sorenson said with a grin. "You look good."

"Thanks, I feel good." Kate smiled. She glanced at Castle and her smile deepened. "Agent Sorenson, this is Richard Castle."

Sorenson shifted his gaze from Kate and looked at Castle with a thin smile on his face.

"The famous novelist." he said crisply, almost dismissively.

"Writer of wrongs." Castle quipped.

The thin smile faded from Sorenson's face, the quip failing to amuse him. There were not too many FBI agents he had come across who had much of a sense of humour. Sorenson turned to look at Kate again.

"So, Captain Montgomery filled me in on your little arrangement. And I have no problem with it, as long as it doesn't interfere with the investigation." He informed her.

Sorenson then directed his gaze to Castle and shot him a stern look that basically said step out of line and you'll be kicked to the curb.

XXXX

Castle had not been able to sleep and that was why in the pre dawn hours he was sitting on the couch in his office looking through photographs of the Candela's apartment. Photos that CSU had taken and a few more that he took himself with his phone.

He had been tossing and turning for hours until he had finally given up. He had not be able to sleep partly because of the case and partly because Kate was not beside him. He had not realised until now how difficult he found it to get to sleep when she was not there.

The case been bothering him. The first suspect they had looked at turned out to be nothing more than a disgruntled employee who had been fired by Theresa Candela and had made no secret of his hatred for Theresa. Castle had to watch the interrogation of the suspect from the observation room because Sorenson had asserted his authority and banned him from sitting in on the interrogation. Castle had thought it rather petty but let it go. As Castle had watched through the window he quickly realised that the suspect was not the kidnapper. He said as much when Kate and Sorenson had emerged from the interrogation room. That observation of his only created another butting of heads with Sorenson. It ended with Kate asking him to go home which Castle did.

A talk with his mother had Castle returning back to the Candela's apartment with the possibility that the kidnappers might be the birth parents. Little Angela had been adopted. Castle saw the impressed look on Kate's face when he told them of his theory. Sorenson begrudgingly accepted it. The birth mother was brought in and questioned but it turned out that she knew nothing. During the interrogation it was discovered that someone had forged her signature to get information about the daughter she had given up for adoption.

So the birth father was arrested. At the car detailing place while Kate was speaking to the birth father, Castle and Sorenson searched the birth dad's car and during that search, he and Sorenson butted heads again. Sorenson made no secret that he had requested Kate's presence on the task force because he wanted to get back together with her. Castle so much wanted to tell Sorenson that he was too late just to see the smug confident smile wiped from his face but he didn't say anything. And it killed him not being able to tell him that Kate was with him.

The birth dad was brought into the station and interrogated. Once again from the observation room Castle could tell that he had not kidnapped little Angela. If he had done so, the guy would not have been still working at the car detailing place. Castle was sure the birth dad was not the kidnapper. In the end the birth dad alibied out and he was a dead end.

Castle was also still feeling partly responsible for the debacle that was the money drop. He knew it was not his fault that the kidnappers had set up the flash mob to throw the FBI and police off the scent. Certainly no one blamed him for what happened, not Kate and not even Sorenson. At least he had enough presence of mind to put the cell phone in the bag before he set it down by the shoe shine stand. All the same he blamed himself for not being observant enough, for not seeing who had actually taken the back pack that contained the ransom money when all that commotion had started up. He could not help but feel that he had let that little girl down.

Kate had sent him home after they had lost the signal from the phone. Losing the signal from the phone had been unexpected and had cast a despondent mood over everyone. He had wanted to stay to do what he could, lend his support. Find some secluded spot and wrap his arms around Kate and assure her that they would find Little Angela. He did not get the opportunity because Kate had told him that there was nothing he could right now and to go home to his family. Very reluctantly he agreed.

He had gone to bed before midnight but his over active mind was working overtime and would not let him sleep. One moment he was thinking about the case, going over every little detail he could remember and the next he was fighting off his feelings of guilt over the money drop failure and then the moment after that he was wrestling with the pangs of jealously he felt towards Sorenson.

Kate had yet to tell about her and Sorenson, admittedly the opportunity had not arisen for that to happen because the priority was to find the little girl but wrestling with his jealousy that particular point was not important. From his own observations he could tell their relationship had been serious before Sorenson had left for Boston. And Sorenson had made no secret that he wanted to get back together with her. It bothered Castle that he had left the two of them back at the Candela's apartment.

When he was not wrestling with his jealousy he was thinking about the little girl, Angela. His fertile imagination conjured up images that he tried to banish as quickly as they appeared. He could not help but wonder if they had missed something.

So in the end rather than go mad he got out bed and walked into his office and booted up his laptop. He sat down on the couch and started to go through the photographs, hoping and praying that he might find something that would lead them to finding little Angela alive and well. He had been going through the photographs for the past hour.

There was a part of him that wanted to find a clue that might break the case just to show up Sorenson. It was a churlish thought but he did not like the FBI agent all that much and he could tell that the feeling was mutual. Castle was sure if Sorenson had his way he would have booted him from the case from the very first morning of the case. The only reason he was still helping on the case was because of Kate.

"Hey, Dad." Alexis said in a sleepy voice.

Castle was startled by the sound of his daughter's voice. He turned to look in the direction of the door to his office and saw Alexis standing in the doorway dressed in her pyjamas. He smiled.

"Hey, pumpkin."

Alexis moved away from the doorway and came over to the couch sitting down beside her father.

"What are you doing up so early?" Alexis asked him.

Castle turned his attention to the laptop screen and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't sleep without Detective Beckett?"

Castle glanced at his daughter and saw the small knowing grin on her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Uh-huh." Alexis nodded her head.

"So, what are you doing up so early?" Castle asked, rapidly changing the subject. "Stressing about finals?"

"American Literature is today. I was having nightmares about Hester Pryne." Alexis confessed with a sigh.

Castle smiled a little as he nodded his head. "Ah. The irony for you, is not getting an 'A' would cause you shame." He chuckled.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a white rabbit." Castle informed her.

"Lewis Carroll or _The Matrix_?"

"I'm not sure yet." Castle murmured.

Castle scrolled the screen to another photograph and began to study it. Alexis leaned a little closer and studied the photograph on the screen.

"What did Detective Beckett tell you about taking photos at a crime scene?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Castle replied.

Alexis smiled and shook her head at her father's response. She had not forgotten that first time when he had taken the file containing the crime scene photos from Detective Beckett's desk and Beckett having to arrest him and having to bail him out. It seemed that her father would never learn, she thought to herself.

"See all the stuffed animals on the bed?" Castle said.

Alexis looked at the photograph of the bed that was covered with numerous stuffed toy animals. She smiled.

"It looks just like mine used to." Alexis said in a low voice. "Remember when I had all those animals?"

Castle looked at his daughter and the smile on his face deepened.

"If by 'remember when' you mean Monkey-Bunkey, who has been washed so many times he looks like road kill now, then, yes." He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alexis said with a straight face.

"Then you won't mind, next time I see him, if I throw him out."

Alexis suddenly became very animated. She reached out to her father and grabbed him by the ear, giving it a twist.

"Don't you dare!" She warned.

"Ow, ow, ow, I wont, I wont." Castle shrieked.

"Okay." Alexis said. She released her hold on his ear.

Alexis turned her attention back to the laptop as Castle brought up another photograph. This one was a close up photograph Angela Candela holding a bunny rabbit.

"So, do you think the bunny has something to do with the case?"

"Maybe...I don't know." Castle said.

Alexis leaned to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rose from the couch.

"I'll leave you to it, Dad." She said and left the office.

Castle stared at the photograph. He remember the other photograph he had seen, the framed photograph he had picked up when he had been in the little girl's room when the FBI Tech had removed the wire he had worn during the ransom money drop and he had been talking to Kate.

A frown began to form on his face. He brought up other photographs of the stuffed animals in the room. He could not find the white bunny rabbit. The one that Angela was clutching in the photographs taken of her. Where was the bunny rabbit? To make sure Castle went through the set of photographs and the result was the same. There was no sign of the bunny rabbit.

Castle closed the lid of his laptop and set it on the couch and he jumped to his feet. He dashed into his bedroom and quickly got dressed. The question that was going around in his head was, where was the bunny rabbit?

XXX

Castle jumped out of the cab before it came to a complete stop in front of the Candela's building. Even in the pre dawn darkness he could still pick out the unmarked police cars and several Fed mobiles that were parked on either side of the street. He did not bother to check to see if there was anyone sitting in the cars. He leaned towards the driver and practically threw the large denomination bill at the driver. Without waiting for the change Castle turned and raced into the building.

He managed to slow down to a more sedate pace as he approached the front door of the Candela's apartment. A uniform from the 12th Precinct was standing guard at the front door and he greeted Castle with a smile. The uniform nodded his head when Castle silently motioned if he could go in.

The lights in the Candela's apartment had been turned down but Castle could see Agent Sorenson was in the living room sitting on the couch leaning towards the coffee table where he was reading something. Over in the kitchen area a couple of FBI tech people were seated tapping away on their laptops, probably playing some video game to keep them awake, Castle thought uncharitably.

Castle found no sign of Kate. He wondered if she had gone home to her apartment. He turned and made his way to Angela Candela's bedroom. The door was open and he peered into the bedroom he found Beckett sitting on the rocking chair fast asleep. There was a small frown marring her sleeping face. Castle had no doubt she was worried about the missing little girl.

As much as he wanted to wake Kate and tell her what the had come up with he decided that he would let her sleep. Over the past couple of days she had not gotten much sleep. She had been pushing herself almost beyond the point of exhaustion. So determined was she that this time the missing child would be found and returned to her parents.

With one final glance at Kate, Castle turned his attention to the reason he was in the bed room. His eyes focused on Angela's bed and studied each stuffed animal but there was no white bunny rabbit. Quietly as he could he dropped to his knees and crawled into the room searching for the bunny rabbit.

"Castle?" Kate said sleepily.

Castle paused in his search under the bed and turned to look up at Kate.

"Ssh, go back to the sleep."

"What are you doing, Castle?" Kate asked, coming fully awake.

"When Alexis was little, she had a stuffed monkey that she could not live without." Castle informed her. "One time we went on vacation, she forgot to pack him. I bought another one, but she knew that it wasn't Monkey-Bunkey."

A confused expression appeared on Kate's face as she looked at Castle. "So?"

"So..." Castle rose to his feet and picked up the framed photograph of Angela that he had looked at that afternoon when he had been in the room. He showed the photo to Kate.

"There's two more pictures of Angela clutching the bunny out there." He added. "So where's the bunny?"

The confused look on Kate's face slowly evolved into a frown as she thought over what Castle had posed.

"You think whoever took Angela knew he well enough to take the bunny too?" She said after a moment. Castle nodded his head rapidly, pleased to see that even though half asleep her mind was still razor sharp. Kate responded with a shake of her head. "But we already checked the Candela's list. Couple of teenage babysitters, a cleaning lady...They were all cleared."

"Only, not all babysitters are teenagers." Castle replied, speaking from personal experience. "Sometimes, they're people close to us. Sometimes...they're family."

The frown on Kate's face disappeared as what Castle was saying registered.

"When did we lose the signal on the phone?" Castle pressed.

"Right after we told the Candela's we were tracking it." Kate announced.

Castle smiled at her and nodded his head. With a determined glint in her eyes Kate hauled herself out of the rocking chair and got to her feet. She took a step towards the door when she stopped turned around and moved up to Castle. Putting her hands on either side of his face she pulled him to her and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Good work, Castle, thank you." She whispered, when she pulled back.

Before he had a chance to respond Kate was already walking out of the bed room. He quickly set off after her. Kate walked over to the living room. Sorenson had gotten to his feet. A frown appeared on his face when he spotted Castle.

"What's the Writer Monkey doing here?"

"Theresa's sister, Nina. You got an address?" Kate demanded, ignoring Sorenson's remark.

Sorenson replied that he did but wanted to know why Kate needed the name. Without hesitation Kate told him Castle's theory, deleting the little story about Alexis and Monkey-Bunkey. Sorenson immediately scoffed at the theory even casting a snide look in Castle's direction. Kate did not back down and fought hard until the FBI agent finally relented and then walked over to where the tech people were sitting.

Kate turned to look at Castle with a triumphant look on her face.

"Thank you again, Castle." She said.

"How about thanking me the same way you did a moment ago?" Castle asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Perhaps later." Kate replied, shaking her head but a small smile remained on her lips.

"I'm going to hold you to it, Detective." Castle said, smiling. "And all the rest of you."

Kate rolled her eyes at the author before she moved and joined the FBI people in the kitchen. Castle strolled into the kitchen a moment later, trying hard not to smirk.

XXX

Castle had been silent as he sat in the back seat of Sorenson's car as they pulled up the front of the little park. There had been a number of things he had wanted to say just to merely relieve the tension that hung thickly in Sorenson's car. Wisely he refrained from voicing them. They would not have been appreciated. Yet the remarks were not for Sorenson or the FBI agent sitting beside Castle. They were for Kate who sitting in the front seat. Castle chose to remain silent.

Just as they were getting out of the car, Esposito called in to advise that had taken up station at the back gate of the little park where Nina Mendoza and Angela Candela had gone to. Sorenson ordered every one to move in and he led the way into the park with Kate right behind him and Castle a couple of feet behind her.

Castle spotted Nina Mendoza sitting on a park bench watching little Angela as she played among some playground equipment. Nina saw the FBI people and the cops approaching and rose to her feet. Her head turned to the back gate as if she was thinking that was a possible way of escape but that gate was blocked by Ryan and Esposito. Castle saw Kate stride directly towards the little girl.

While Sorenson and the boys arrested Nina and led her away, Kate's attention was focused solely on little Angela. The hard look on Kate's face vanished as she broke into a smile as she bent down to pick the little girl up. As a father himself no one was more relieved to find Angela Candela alive and well than Castle.

Something tugged at Castle's heart as he watched Kate talking to the little girl in a gentle voice and a bright smile. Little Angela responded with a shy smile which deepened when Kate collected the bunny rabbit from the bench and gave it to her before they headed back to the car.

Reaching the car the father in Castle asserted himself.

"Hey, Sorenson, have you got a booster seat?" Castle said.

There was a smug look on the agent's face that came from a successful finding of a kidnapped child, arresting a kidnapper and a case that was about to be closed. He looked at Castle.

"I didn't think you'd need it." Sorenson quipped.

Castle ignored the barb and motioned to little Angela resting in Kate's arms.

"I was thinking of Angela." Castle replied. "We don't want the Feds to be breaking any laws now, do we?"

In the end Kate got in the back seat of Sorenson's car with Angela in her arms and Castle sitting beside her and put the seat beat over both of them. The ride back to the Candela's apartment was filled with the sound of a child's laughter as Castle now in his element made the little girl laugh by making funny faces at her. The same kind of funny faces that used to make Alexis laugh when she was a little girl. A couple of times he caught sight of Kate smiling at him.

XXX

Castle finished the last of his phone calls and was feeling rather pleased with himself. The idea had come to him while he had been sitting in the bullpen while Sorenson and Kate were in the interrogation room questioning Theresa Candela. It had been a brilliant idea. A stroke of genius, he thought to himself. Sorenson still refused to have Castle sit in on the interrogation. A spiteful response from the FBI agent, Castle thought, considering it had been Castle who had given them the lead that eventually found Angela. Castle was able to show magnanimity in the face of the agent's spite. Angela was home and that is all he cared about.

He could not keep the smile from his face as he slowly made his way to the bullpen and to Kate. He spotted Sorenson sitting in the chair beside Kate's desk. His chair. That was enough to remove the smile from his face. He was all ready to walk over and subtly reclaim his chair. But looking at Kate and the FBI agent together something told him that they needed a moment of privacy. Castle ducked into the empty conference room and hovered in the doorway where neither Kate or Sorenson could see him. He was not above a little eavesdropping.

Castle could not help notice that Kate looked more than a little tired. That was not surprising this case had exhausted all of them.

"So, now that's over...now that I'm back..." Sorenson said slowly, hopefully. "I was...thinking, maybe we could give it another shot?"

Castle nodded his head he had been right Sorenson, he had wanted Kate on the task force so that he could get back together with her. He had been sparring with Sorenson almost from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. They had been like a pair of rams butting heads in a battle for supremacy. Castle hated how confident Sorenson was, thinking that he would get the girl again. Castle hated it even more that he could not wipe that smug look from his face simply by telling him that the girl had already moved on and was now with him. How dearly he wanted to tell him that. He did not though because Kate was not ready for the world to know about them just yet.

Castle stared at Kate holding his breath,watching and waiting for her response. Kate finished what she had been writing and slowly looked up at Sorenson.

"And when you leave again?" She said in a low voice.

"You come with me." Sorenson said in a confident tone.

Kate regarded Sorenson for a moment and then shook her head.

"Think about it." Sorenson urged as he rose to his feet.

"Nothing to think about, Will."

Sorenson paused and looked down at Kate. The confident smile that he had been wearing on his face slipped.

"It's the Writer Monkey, isn't it?"

Kate did not answer his question turning her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. That was answer enough for Sorenson. He nodded his head before he turned and walked out of the bullpen.

Castle let out the breath he had been holding and waited a moment before he emerged from the conference room and quickly settled himself in his chair. Kate glanced at him before returning to her work.

"Nice guy." Castle said cheerfully. "But I can see how it couldn't work."

Kate put down her pen and looked across to Castle.

"Really?"

"Sure." Castle nodded his head.

"Huh."

"Handsome, square jawed, by the book..."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kate questioned, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's like the male you." Castle informed her. "Ying needs Yang, not another Ying."

Kate arched an eyebrow in Castle's direction.

"Ying-Yang is harmony." Castle continued motioning with his hands. "But Ying-Ying is...a name for a panda."

Kate nodded her head slowly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Any more wisdom, Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"Nope." Castle replied. "That's it for today."

Kate nodded her head.

"What say we celebrate with dinner?" Castle suggested.

Kate rose to her feet and started gathering her things.

"I can't Castle."

"Oh, why not?"

"I was thinking of dropping by my Mom's place."

"Ah, family time."

"Yeah."

Castle also got to his feet and moved to pick up her coat from the back of her chair and hold it open for her to put her arms through the sleeves.

"Only, it's just that you're going to be all alone when you get there." Castle added as he helped her into her coat. Kate turned to look at him, shooting him a questioning look.

"You see, even as we speak your mom and dad are wending their way to the loft after having graciously accepted my invitation to dinner."

Kate stared at Castle with surprise.

"I rescheduled the postponed family dinner." Castle explained. "After this case I thought we all needed a gathering of family, I hope you don't mind."

Kate continued to stare at the man standing beside her. Suddenly her surprised expression transformed into a warm beaming smile. The urge to kiss him was almost overpowering but she

managed to restrained herself remembering that they were both standing in the middle of the bullpen. Instead she gave him a nod of the head.

Grabbing her purse from off her desk they started walking for the elevator.

"You wont have time to make dinner, Castle." Kate informed him, glancing at her watch.

"I've ordered take out." Castle informed her. "I've got Chinese and Thai food on its way, Italian from Paolo's, one or two other things. I've even ordered some Nigerian beef stew."

Kate shot Castle a look.

"You mean the cow's foot stew?"

"Yeah, I want to see if mother and daughter have the same reaction." Castle chuckled.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. The smile on her face grew a little deeper.

The elevator arrived with a peal of the bell. The doors opened and they stepped in and turned to face the doors. The moment the doors closed Kate turned to Castle and jumped him, kissing him for all she was worth.

XXX

"I'm a very good cook." Castle insisted, trying not to look affronted.

Diner had finished a short while ago as evidenced by the empty plates and the near empty takeaway cartons around the table. However the conversation and laughter had not waned now that dinner had finished and no one wanted to get up from the table as they were comfortable where they were. The subject of Castle's culinary abilities was now the topic of conversation, thanks to his daughter Alexis.

"You have been responsible for a few disasters, dad." Alexis retorted.

"Like what, darling daughter of mine?" Castle challenged.

"Have you forgotten the great Thanksgiving Turkey disaster?"

A startled looked appeared on Castle's face. He watched as Alexis turned to look across the table to where a smiling Johanna and Jim Beckett were sitting.

"A couple of years back Dad, had forgotten to defrost a turkey the night before Thanksgiving." Alexis said. "So in a panic he came up with the brilliant idea that it would be faster to cook the turkey by deep frying it."

"Oh no!" Johanna laughed. Martha and Kate joined in the laughter.

"Oh, yes." Alexis smiled as she nodded her head. "Thankfully the only thing he managed to burn were his eyebrows."

Another peel of laughter swept across the dining table. Even Jim joined in the laughter.

"Thankfully they grew back." Castle said.

"And they're finally matching." Alexis added, smiling at her father.

Castle grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows individually. That brought on more laughter.

For most of the evening Castle had been the butt of the jokes and stories that his mother and daughter had wheeled out to entertain their guests. And he was more than happy to be the butt of the jokes. Kate had contributed a few silly things he had done while they had been working a case. Even he had gotten into the spirit of the evening by telling a few jokes about himself.

"So Johanna," Castle ventured once the laughter had died down. "How did you like the beef stew?"

"It was the best cow's foot stew I have tasted, Rick." Johanna volleyed back.

Castle had not expected that response from Kate's mother. He looked at Kate and narrowed his eyes.

"You told her?" He asked.

"I might have mentioned it." Kate shrugged.

"Jim and I have been to that Nigerian restaurant a couple of times." Johanna said. "We've tried the cow's foot stew."

"I see." Castle grumbled.

"So, this child kidnapping case..." Jim said changing the subject, casting a look at his daughter.

"Ah, yes." Castle interjected, nodding his head. "A sad tale of a loveless marriage where an unhappy wife wanted to punish her self centred spouse, and a little girl caught in the middle."

"We found little Angela." Kate said and then smiled as she glanced at Castle. "Thanks to Castle."

Kate smiled a little more when he gave an 'aw shucks' shrug of his shoulders. She gave him a squeeze of his hand. They had been holding hands under the table for a little while, not caring if anyone had noticed.

Kate was amused to see Castle needed little encouragement to tell the story of Angela Candela's kidnapping and she was happy to let him tell the story. He was the better storyteller anyway. She saw that it did not take him long to draw his audience into the story. Looking around the table she saw that her mother and father were listening avidly but so where Martha and Alexis. Kate was surprised at seeing that. She imagined that Martha and Alexis would have listened to his storytelling countless times and would have been used to it but here they were eager to hear about the case. The looks on the faces around the table were similar to the looks she saw on the faces of Ryan and Esposito and even Captain Montgomery when Castle wove a story for them in the precinct.

It did not escape Kate's notice that Castle in telling his story he did not mention Will by name. She found it curious and could not help but wonder why. She put away that thought as Castle came to the end of the story.

"Well, I am so glad you found the little girl." Martha declared.

"Yes, thank God you found her." Johanna agreed, nodding her head.

"And all because of a missing bunny rabbit?" Jim asked.

"The missing bunny rabbit clue." Kate said.

"I like to call it, the Monkey-Bunkey theory." Castle said proudly.

"Dad." Alexis warned her father.

"Don't worry pumpkin." Castle chuckled. "No Monkey-Bunkey stories tonight. I'm saving them up for another time."

Alexis tried not to look relieved. Castle looked across the table to Kate's father.

"Everyone on the investigation team were single and didn't have any kids, so it was something that they would easily miss." Castle explained. "Being the only parent on the team, I realised how important a bunny rabbit or..."

"Dad." Alexis warned again.

"...other stuffed animal is important to a little girl."

"That it is." Jim nodded his head, looking at his daughter a knowing smile on his face.

Castle glanced at Kate and saw her face starting to colour.

"Is this a family story for another time?" He asked.

"Most definitely." Kate replied in a low voice.

"I look forward to hearing it."

It was Alexis when she got to her feet and excused herself from the table that was catalyst for the ending of the dinner. Johanna and Jim exchanged a silent look and then announced that it was getting late and they had to be going. Kate and Martha saw Kate's parents to the door. Castle commenced to clear the table.

"Darlings, we must to do this again, and soon." Martha said happily.

"We definitely will, Martha." Johanna said. "I'll call you soon so we can catch up for a coffee."

"I look forward to it." Martha replied.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening." Jim added.

Kate hugged her parents goodbye and then closed the door and turned around to find Martha smiling at her.

"You have such delightful parents, dear."

"Thanks, Martha."

"Now I must take my leave." Martha announced. She stepped up to Kate and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, my dear."

"Night, Martha."

Kate watched as the actress swept up the stairs to her room. Kate turned and made her way to the dinning table. She started to gather up some empty plates.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked as he returned from the kitchen.

"I'm helping to clear up."

"No, no, no." Castle said.

He stepped up to Kate and started to remove the plates from Kate's hands, placing them back on the table.

"Castle."

"I'll clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher." Castle informed her. He put his hands on her arms and slowly turned her around pointing her in the direction of his office.

"Castle, I want to help."

"Kate, you're tired. I can take care of this chore."

Kate looked over her shoulder wanting to glare at him but found she did not have the energy to do it. Castle was right, she was tired. The look on his face told her that he was not going to brook any argument from her. She gave him a nod of her head and walked off.

XXX

Castle switched off the light as he emerged from the bathroom to find Kate already in bed. For a moment he thought she had fallen asleep. He would not have blamed her. It had been a very long day and he was feeling very tired. He could only imagine how tired Kate was. As his eyes adjusted to the the dimness of the bedroom he saw a pair of luminescent hazel eyes gazing steadily at him. A smile rose to his face as he quickly moved over to his side of the bed and got in.

Kate shifted closer to cuddle him, draping an arm across his chest while he draped an arm over her shoulders holding her close to him.

"Long day." Castle remarked.

"Yeah." Kate sighed. "Castle?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For tonight, for everything."

"You're welcome, Kate."

They lay there in silence for a few moments. Castle thought Kate had fallen asleep and he was certainly drousy.

"Six months." Kate said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Six months, what?" Castle asked.

"Sorenson and I, we dated for six months."

"I wasn't asking."

Kate lifted her head from the crook of his arm and looked at Castle.

"You weren't asking very loudly."

"I know, I'm like a Jedi like that." Castle chuckled.

Kate smiled at him before she returned her head back in the crook of his arm. Castle was curious about the relationship but those questions could wait for another time.

"You were a natural with Angela today."

Kate nodded her head, acknowledging the compliment. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered how he made the little girl with his silly antics. The smile faded away.

"Have you ever thought of having more kids, Castle?" Kate asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. But it would have to be with the right woman."

"Oh, anyone in mind?"

"There's been one or two candidates in the past."

"Uh-huh."

"But right now there is one I really have my eye on."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, this badass brunette with the most gorgeous eyes."

The smile returned to Kate's face on hearing that. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Night Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Kate." Castle replied as he kissed her softly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

XXXXX

_**There you go, another chapter. Let me know what you thought of this effort by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Castle was startled awake by the machine gun like knocking on his front door. At first he thought he had dreamt the rapid knocking. Glancing beside him he found the other side of the bed was empty. A frown settled on his face for a moment as he wondered where Kate was. He then remembered that Kate had decided to sleep at her place last night.

Over the past few months Kate had been staying more and more at the loft until she had for all intents and purposes had moved in. He had not officially asked her to move in, but had made it known that he would like her to. It had been a gradual transition. One night would turn into two. A Friday night would turn into a weekend until she staying most nights. Half his wardrobe had been given over to her clothes and space had been made on his bookshelves for her books. Yet from time to time Kate would spend a night at her apartment. Even he could concede he could be a little too much on occasion, so he did not begrudge her wanting to spend a night at her place.

Last night Castle had a poker night with his Gotham City Crew at Judge Markway's place. The members of the crew had wanted Kate to attend. Kate attended a few of the games and it amused him to see how she easily she charmed the men around the table while she relieved them of their money. It was beautiful to watch. The funny thing was that the guys did not seem to mind losing to her. It was losing to him that they minded. Last night Kate declined the invitation and had gone to her parents for dinner and then afterwards back to her apartment.

The rapid knocking on the front door shook him from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock on the night stand and shook his head as he got out of bed. He grabbed his robe and threw it on as he made his way out of the bedroom. He emerged from the office and crossed the room reaching the front door just as another burst of rapid knocking came.

Opening the door he was surprised to find his agent Paula Haas standing there. Paula was a dark haired woman of average height aged in her mid thirties. She was a bold and brassy Brooklyn native. When it came to wheeling and dealing on behalf of her clients she could be ruthless. One of the best business decisions he had ever made was hiring her as his agent. Castle thought with some amusement, Paula could teach Mafia Dons the art of negotiation.

This morning she had her hair in a sharp pony tail and wore a tight fitting bright red dress under a leather coat. Attire more suited for nightclubbing than conducting business. Before Castle had a chance to open his mouth to ask what she was doing here, Paula swept into the loft like a whirl wind.

"You're not going to believe this." Paula announced in an excited tone of voice as she headed straight to the kitchen.

"And good morning to you, Paula." Castle muttered.

"You are not going to believe this!" Paula repeated, her voice rising an octave higher.

Castle let out a loud sigh as he closed the door and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

"You are so not going to believe this." Paula said with even more excitement.

"Paula, what are you doing here?"

"I can't even believe it!"

"Believe what?" Castle ventured.

"I can't tell you!"

Castle rolled his eyes at his long time agent.

"I'm still asleep aren't I?" Castle muttered. "I'm dreaming. I'm having a dream where my book agent has shown up at my place at 7am in the morning not to tell me something."

Castle went over to the coffee machine and turned it on. He had to admit he had not seen Paula look this excited over something in a very long time. It was rare for her to come knocking at his door early in the morning.

"Okay." Paula said, having shrugged out of her coat and looked over to Castle standing by the coffee machine. "It's not official yet but...you my dear are at the top of their list."

"What list?" Castle asked.

"I can't give you any more details than that." Paula shot back.

Castle looked at Paula and motioned with his hand in the direction of the coffee machine.

"You want some coffee?" He asked. "I'd love to sit down and not discuss this further."

Paula nodded her head as she hung her coat on the back of a chair and sat down at the breakfast bench. Castle turned and made the coffee.

"I will tell you this." Paula said. "It's a major relaunch of a major franchise. A three book deal. And they want you."

Castle finished making the coffees and brought both mugs over to the kitchen counter passing one over to Paula sitting on the other side of the counter. He rested his elbows on the counter.

"_Heat Wave_ comes out in less than a week." Castle pointed out. "The book party, which you arranged, is Monday night. I'm trying to launch my own character, why would I want to be involved with somebody else's?"

As he took a sip of his coffee he saw the excited gleam in Paula's blue eyes. If he was being honest he had not seen Paula looking this excited since he had given her the character outline for Nikki Heat. The time before that it had been a few years ago.

"What if I told you the character in question is a certain British secret agent?"

Castle was bringing his mug up to his mouth to take a sip. The mug hovered in mid air. If he had been still half asleep just moments before Castle was now very wide awake after what Paula had just revealed. A look of surprise swept across his face.

"You mean it's going to be..."

"Sssh!" Paula hissed put a finger over Castle's mouth. "You'll jinx it."

Actors were not the only people who were superstitious always refering to McBeth as that 'Scottish Play'. Book agents too could be superstitious.

Castle slowly put his coffee mug down on the bench and stared at his agent. He could not believe what Paula had just revealed. It felt like Christmas had just come early.

"He's the reason I became a writer." Castle said slowly.

"I know." Paula nodded her head.

She had heard him tell the story when she had first signed him as a client and she knew how much that certain British secret agent meant to him. That was why she was so excited for Castle. She knew how much that character meant to him. She could not believe it when she had gotten the call from the publishers with the news and feeling out if Castle was interested.

At that moment Castle's phone started ringing. Castle ignored the phone as he continued to look at Paula.

"He's the coolest spy ever." Castle said.

"Yeah."

"He's got the coolest gadgets, he's got babes..." Castle added with growing excitement.

"And a payday that's unbelievable!"

"And they want me for three new books?"

"Yes." Paula said as she glanced at the ringing phone. "You wanna get that? Because an unanswered phone gives me agita."

Castle scooped up the phone from the bench where he had left it the night before and checked the caller ID. He saw that Kate was calling him. He hesitated. He wanted to speak to his girlfriend but he also wanted to hear more from Paula about the three book deal he was being offered. The three book deal won out. He sent the call to voice mail and set the phone down and fix Paula with an eager look.

"What other details can't you tell me?" He asked.

For the next hour Castle listened with avid excitement as Paula relayed the book deal that had been offered to him. Castle could not believe it. He was over the moon about the offer. He was brought down to earth when he remembered his own book _Heat Wave_ that was about to come out. He really wanted to tell Paula to call the publishers but he quickly found himself conflicted. In the end he told Paula that he would need time to think about it.

After seeing Paula out Castle returned to the kitchen to clean the empty coffee mugs when he spotted his phone. He remembered the call from Kate. On checking his voice mail he forgot about cleaning the coffee mugs as he rushed into his bed room to get ready.

XXX

The cab dropped Castle off near the entrance to the alley where Kate had said the body had been found. The excitement he felt about the book deal had cooled on the cab ride over. He had been weighing things up, the pros and cons only to find he did not know what to do.

A black morgue mobile was blocking the entrance to the alley and as Castle approached the van slowly drove off. Castle spotted Kate and the boys standing in the alley and he quickly approached.

"Ah, good morning." Ryan called out in a cheerful tone.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Esposito added with a small smirk on his face.

"Did you have something more important, Castle?" Kate inquired with a knowing smile on her face.

Castle returned the smile as he came up to Kate. He so wanted to give her a good morning kiss but he had reluctantly agreed to the no public displays of affection while at work rule she had instigated.

"Uh, I got held up at home." He explained.

Kate nodded her head slowly as if she understood. The smirk on her face seemed to say otherwise. Castle suddenly realised what she might have been thinking. The last poker night he had attended was about a month a go with his Writer Crew which had been held at Patterson's hotel room and he had come home a little drunk. The following morning he had slept off the worst of it. Castle thought that Kate was thinking that he repeated that performance last night.

"No, it was work related." Castle explained quickly. "Paula dropped by."

"Uh-huh." Kate nodded.

"So was that the body?" Castle motioned in the direction of the departed medical examiner's van.

"Yeah, it's on its way to the morgue." Ryan informed him.

Castle could not hide the look of disappointment from his face.

"What? You wanted us to wait?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, it's too bad, too." Esposito added. "It's your kind of case, bro."

"Yeah?"

Castle's curiosity was piqued. He looked from Esposito to Ryan.

"Yeah. Body was found down the manhole over there." Ryan announced and then pointed to the open manhole further down the alley. "Half eaten."

"Eaten?" Castle said with some surprise.

The three detectives and the author slowly started to make their way to the open manhole.

"It was covered in some kind of green slime too." Ryan added, trying hard not to grin too much.

"Whoa!" Castle exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was creepy." Esposito said. "It's as if someone, or something is down there."

Castle was interested in what the boys had been telling him until he saw them exchanging grins. He suddenly realised that the boys were pulling his leg.

"Okay, very funny." He told them.

Castle turned to look at Kate who wore a straight faced expression.

"Was there a body down the manhole?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Castle said casting a look at the boys who were still grinning. "An adult."

"Yeah, you should have seen what else was down there." Kate continued. Castle turned to look at her. "There were two metal cannisters with bio hazard stickers and yellow powder inside of them."

Castle's eyes widened in alarm at what Kate had just said.

"You opened the..."

Castle never finished the sentence as he stared at Kate he saw her face dissolve into an amused smile. He narrowed his eyes at her silently chiding her for having played him along. His anger was but momentary. He could never stay angry at her for longer than a second, not when pulling his leg. An admiring smile reached to his lips. She definitely had one of the best poker faces he had ever come across.

"Will someone please tell me what's really going on here?" He asked after a moment.

"We're going to check nearby trash cans for the murder weapon." Ryan announced.

"Uh, what was the murder weapon, by the way?" Castle inquired.

"Some kind of death ray." Ryan replied.

"Turns your insides out." Esposito added with a smirk before he went off to catch up with his partner.

Castle glared at the departing detectives and then shook his head. Kate leaned into him and bumped his shoulder. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hey." Kate smiled back.

"How was dinner with your folks?"

"Good."

They resumed walking towards the open manhole.

"I missed you." Castle said in a low voice.

Kate cast a glance at Castle. She bit on her lips as she tried to suppress the smile from her face.

"I missed you too." She confessed.

Castle wanted to tell her about Paula's visit and the offer he had been given but that thought was put aside when they reached the manhole and he peered into it. The case came first. As he was studying the manhole Kate briefed him on what she and the boys had found.

XXX

Castle was sitting up in bed holding open a book which head been trying to read but not getting anywhere past the first sentence. His attention was not on the page but on Kate who was seated at mirrored dressing table dressed in one of his oversized t-shirts and shorts which had become her usual sleeping attire. She was finishing up at the dresser by putting up her hair into a messy bun.

"You know, after all this time, it's still creepy, Castle." Kate announced.

"I can't help it." Castle replied with a shrug.

Kate rose from the chair and came to her side of the bed and slipped in. She shifted closer to him, propping her head in her hand so she could look at him. Castle closed the book and set it on the night stand.

"Did the boys find anything on the canvas around the area?" Kate inquired.

"No, unfortunately." Castle sighed. "If they had, you would have been the first to be told."

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "So, we got ourselves a Jane Doe."

"Yeah." Castle said.

"Hopefully, something will turn up tomorrow."

"So, did you find a dress for the book launch party?" Castle inquired, changing the subject.

Kate had left work early when Martha and Alexis had come by to pick her up to go dress shopping for the book launch party. Castle wanted to go with them but all three women had banished him from the expedition much to his disappointment. He had given Alexis his credit card so that she could buy herself a dress for the party. There was no way he was giving his Mother access to the card. There was nothing more dangerous than Martha Rodgers armed with a platinum credit card.

"Yeah, I found one." Kate informed him.

"Can I see it?" Castle asked eagerly. "Would you model it for me?"

"What, right now?" Kate arched an eyebrow at him.

Castle nodded his head eagerly.

"In answer to your questions, no and no."

Castle's face fell at her response. A big pout settled on his face.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise for you." Kate said in a soothing tone. "You know how much you like surprises?"

"That's true." Castle agreed.

Kate saw the look in his eye.

"Promise me you'll not go snooping around for the dress." She told him.

Castle looked at Kate, shocked that she could even accuse him of that.

"I wont."

"Promise me, Castle." Kate urged. "I know you, as much as you like surprises, you are also very nosey."

"I would have said curious." Castle retorted in his defence.

"In this case, nosey fits."

"I promise." Castle huffed, hating the thought that she knew him too well.

"If you do go looking, then I'm not going to show up to the party." Kate added.

Castle held her determined gaze and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would carry out her threat and not show up at the book launch party. That was something that he definitely did not want to see that happen. As much as he wanted to go looking for the dress she had bought he would contain his curiosity and wait for the night of the party to see what she had bought. Slowly he nodded his head accepting the terms she had set.

"I promise." He solemnly repeated.

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"Could you at least tell me the colour?"

"No."

"Was it off the wrack or designer?"

"Castle, I'm not going to tell you." Kate said. "And you promised."

"I promised not to go snooping. I didn't promise anything about not trying to get it out of you."

Castle slowly reached over and placed his hand on her stomach letting his fingers caress the smooth skin that had been exposed when her t-shirt had ridden up.

"I do have ways to make you talk, you know." He said in a low voice.

"You can try, stud." Kate retorted.

His fingers slowly drew circles over her stomach in a way he knew that she liked. In the way that usually melted her resolve. They crept slowly upwards. Holding his gaze, Kate moved her hand and captured his that was creeping upwards.

"So why were you late, this morning? Did you sleep in, like the last time?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

Castle shifted a little down in the bed until he was comfortable. He turned his head to look at Kate.

"No, I did not sleep in." Castle said firmly. "If you must know, I was awoken at seven am by my agent banging on my door."

"At the crack of dawn." Kate laughed.

She knew well enough that given the option Castle much preferred to sleep in, in the morning and more to the point he loved sleeping in with her. For him seven o'clock was the crack of dawn. The only reason he got up in the early hours of the morning was because of a case. Castle frowned at her.

"What did Paula want?" Kate pressed.

"I am on the top of a very short list of authors, who has been offered a three book deal to write the next novels of a certain British secret agent." Castle informed her unable to contain his excitement.

"You mean Ja..."

Castle's hand flew to Kate's mouth stopping her from uttering the name. Her eyes widened in surprise and then a little anger that he had done that.

"You'll jinx it." Castle explained hurriedly.

The anger vanished from Kate's face but the curiosity remained. She waited until Castle removed his hand from his mouth.

"So, are you going to take it?" She asked finally.

"I don't know." Castle replied. The sudden excitement vanishing as a frown appeared.

"How much are they offering?"

Castle told her. Kate's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets. She quickly sat up in the bed.

Kate was about to say something but closed her mouth. She saw the conflicted look on Castle's expression.

"What are you going to do?" She asked eventually.

"I don't know." Castle sighed. Slowly he turned his head to look at her. "I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Me, why?"

"Because it's an important decision I have to make, and it affects us."

"Why would it affect us?" Kate asked curiously.

"You're part of this family."

Kate's breath caught in her throat. Hearing him say that left her feeling a little stunned. Even though she had moved in to the loft and she had been accepted by his family there were moments when she still felt a little like an outsider.

"And if I take up the offer it would mean I wouldn't be able to write any more Nikki Heat books."

Castle added, sounding a little unhappy.

Kate was startled on hearing that. She quickly hid her surprise. He had given her a galley proof of the book _Heat Wave _not all that long ago_. _She found on reading it that it was a much better book than she had expected. It was one of the best things he had ever written, and she liked to think she was an expert on his works. It had given her a big thrill to read about her fictionalised self come alive within the pages. Reading that sex scene on page 105 had shocked her and made her blush at first as she thought what her mother would think about that particular scene in the book when she got to read it. It did not bear thinking about what her father would think if of that scene.

Despite the ribbing and jokes she had to put up with from her colleagues at the 12th at having Castle following her around, Kate also found it a little humbling that he had thought her interesting enough to base a character on her.

"But this is a one off book, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Castle said in a low voice. "But I have so many ideas and outlines for three or four books."

Kate's eyebrows rose a little in surprise. This was the first time she was hearing that piece of news. She could not believe he had accumulated so much that he could write more books.

"I can understand why you would be excited to be asked to write about a certain British secret agent. The money they're offering is certainly a great incentive." Kate said slowly.

"I haven't been offered the deal yet, I'm just on top of the short list."

"Still..."

"It's not about the money, Kate."

"What is it about?"

"He was one of the reasons I became a writer." Castle said in a low voice.

Kate waited for Castle to continue but he had lapsed into silence as his eyes stared into the distance, a thoughtful expression on his face. Kate watched him for some moments before she settled her head on the pillow but continued to look at him, waiting for him to speak again. She knew he would

"You know how I loved to go the library when I was a kid?" Castle asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Kate said.

Castle had told her about his love of the New York Public Library. It was one of his special places.

She remembered it had been the place he had gone to after he had taken the Tisdale file from her desk during the case. And that was where she had found him and arrested him for stealing the file.

"When mother was in rehearsals for a play, she would usually bring me along to the theatre, at the time she couldn't afford a babysitter and there were usually enough actresses and actors or stage hands around who were happy to look after me while mother worked. As I got a little older and I had discovered the wonders of the New York Public Library, she would drop me off there and then head off to work at the theatre." Castle said, his voice slipping into storyteller mode.

"How old were you?" Kate asked.

Castle thought for a moment. "I was old enough to be allowed to be there on my own. Seven or eight, maybe. Certainly under ten."

Kate nodded her head. "That wouldn't happen these days."

"No." Castle agreed.

"One day I was going through some shelves looking for a book to read. I couldn't decide what to read, most of the books in the section I was in, I had read before. Then this guy came up to me and we got to talking. At first I thought he was one of the library staff. But he wasn't."

"How do you know that?" Kate asked.

"I'd been going to the library so often, I had gotten to know most of the staff and they knew me."

Kate smiled at that. She had seen how his personable demeanour drew people in and made them feel like they had been long time friends. She tried to picture a younger version of Richard Castle doing the same thing. It made her smile even more.

"So you weren't a tearaway causing trouble?"

"No, funnily enough." Castle replied. "I guess the NYPL was too sacred a place for such shenanigans that I did at school."

Kate nodded her head silently encouraging him to continue with his story.

"So I was talking to this guy, he would have been over six foot tall, you could call him handsome, and he asked me what I liked to read. I told him what books I liked, what my favourites were. He nodded his head and he reached up to a shelf and pulled out a book and gave it to me."

"Casino Royale?"

"Yeah." Castle nodded. "He said, 'here son, why don't your try this book, you might find it interesting.'"

"So, I started reading the book, and within a few pages I had fallen in love with it, I'd fallen in love with Ja..."

Kate reached out and put her hand over Castle's mouth. He turned his head and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't want to jinx it, now do you?" She told him.

Castle shook his head. He smiled behind her hand. After a moment Kate removed her hand from his mouth.

"A certain British secret agent." Castle said.

Kate smiled at his correction.

"I read that book and fell in love with it. Then I found all the other Ian Fleming books. And when I finished them I started to write my own stories. That was one of the reasons I became a writer because of that certain British secret agent."

"I'd like to read those stories."

"You would?" Castle looked surprised.

"Yeah, I would." Kate nodded.

"I guess, I'll have to try and find them. They're here somewhere."

"I look forward to it."

"When do you have to make a decision?" Kate ventured.

"Soon." Castle said. "But we'll talk about it again.

Castle leaned over and gave a quick kiss good night before he settled down and quickly drifted off to sleep. Kate remained awake silently watching him sleep. She found sleep elusive. She could not quite believe that he wanted to include her in the decision. She did not know what to think about whether he should take up the offer when it came or not.

XXX

Kate pushed open the door to the small shop and immediately paused in the doorway and cast a warning look at Castle. She did not wait for a response from him instead turning and entering the Russian grocery store. The specialist Eastern European shops she and Castle had visited so far had all drawn a blank. This was the last shop in the area and she was hoping for a lucky break.

First thing this morning they had stopped by the morgue for an update from the medical examiner, Dr Sidney Perlmutter. Kate had been hoping that Perlmutter had been able to identify the dead woman. That hope had been dashed when Perlmutter had reported that the finger prints had come back negative and declared that they had a Jane Doe.

However not all was lost because Perlmutter did say that he thought the dead woman was an immigrant, probably from Eastern Europe. He was able to draw that conclusion from the dead woman's dental work having found a couple of stainless steel crowns. He then also passed over a candy wrapper that he had found in one of the pockets of the woman's clothes. The writing on the candy wrapper looked to be Cyrillic.

On examining the candy wrapper Castle thought the writing on the wrapper was Slavic Cyrillic before he settled on it being Czech. Kate was rather impressed at that. It was also confirmed what she had been thinking when she had inspected the candy wrapper. It was the first genuine lead they had gotten in the case. Perlmutter was sceptical of Castle's deduction and could not help himself, asking the writer how he knew that. With a straight face Castle informed the medical examiner that he almost once ordered a Russian bride, a Czech mate.

Kate rolled her eyes at the joke. She had to reach out and grab the evidence bag containing the candy wrapper from Castle's hand and rapidly depart from the examination room, informing Perlmutter that she was going to run down the candy wrapper around the shops in the area where the body had been found. She also had to get out of there before she burst out laughing.

Castle emerged from the examination room and quickly caught up with Kate down the hallway. She did not mention anything about the joke but the smile she cast in his direction let him know that she had found the joke amusing.

Kate made her way towards the front counter of the shop. She heard an excited gasp behind her. Turning her head she saw Castle rushing over to a shelf where a row of Matryoshka dolls were on display.

"Castle." She hissed.

"What?" Castle replied, his hand poised near one of the dolls.

"You're not buying those dolls."

"Ow, why not?" Castle whined.

Kate did not give him a reason, the look she gave him should have been reason enough. At every shop they had visited Castle had insisted on buying something. The back seat of her car rattled with things had bought so far. At the last shop they had visited his imagination had been captivated by the sight of a Balalaika. He would have bought it too if Kate had not put her foot down. Little trinkets she could put up with but she drew the line at musical instruments. In the end he had bought a packet of Russian lollipops. Castle seemed almost unable to control himself when something caught his eye and just had to buy it. A nine year old on a sugar rush seemed a very apt description for him today.

An old grey haired woman in her late sixties came slowly out of the back room of the shop. The old woman's wrinkled face broke into a kindly smile of greeting when she saw Kate. Kate returned the old woman's smile. She started reaching for her badge when Castle came up to the counter to stand beside her.

"How much is this, please?" Castle inquired.

Kate turned her head and saw that he was holding up a Matryoshka doll in his hand and a bright smile on his face. The old woman smiled at Castle.

"Castle, I told you..." Kate hissed.

"But it's so beautiful, Kate." Castle replied. "It has all these other dolls inside."

"I know about Matryoshka dolls."

"I want it." Castle said eagerly. He looked at the old woman. "How much, please?"

"Twenty dollars." The old woman said in heavy accented English.

"Great." Castle said excitedly.

Kate watched as Castle dug into his pocket and produced a twenty dollar bill. He handed the money over to the old woman. Kate slowly shook her head at him as he stepped back and started to play with the purchase. Slowly she turned to look at the old woman who seemed to be smiling a little more as she deposited the money in the cash register.

"You're man?" The old woman asked with a throaty chuckle.

"No, my baby." Kate replied.

The old lady laughed even more at that remarked and nodded her head in understanding.

Kate produced her badge and showed it to the old woman. The old woman's smile faltered a little.

"Police business ma'am." Kate said. "I was wondering if you might be able to help us."

"Help?" The old woman said cautiously.

Kate opened her portfolio and pulled out a photograph taken of the dead woman in the morgue and showed it to the old woman.

"We are wondering if you might know this woman." Kate said.

The old woman studied the photograph a moment before she looked up at Kate.

"Она умерла?"

"да" Kate replied. "She is dead."

"Poor woman." The old woman said sadly with a shake of her head. Then she did the sign of the cross.

"Вы когда-нибудь видели ее раньше? Have you seen her before?" Kate asked.

"I no see her before." The old woman shook her head.

"You are sure?"

The old woman nodded her head firmly. A disappointed smile appeared on Kate's face as she took back the photograph and returned it to her portfolio.

"Thank you for your time. Спасибо за ваше время." Kate said.

Kate turned from the counter and headed for the door. Sensing that her partner was not following she looked over her shoulder to find Castle just staring wide-eyed at her.

"You coming, Castle?"

Castle quickly became animated and hurried to catch up to Kate as she left the shop. Kate reached her car and got in. A moment later Castle got in the passenger seat. He looked across to Kate.

"You speak Russian?" He said, still surprised at this discovery.

"I spent three months as an exchange student in Kiev between finishing high school and starting college." Kate explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Then putting on a Russian accent she spoke again. "Sometimes, when I am bored, I go to Glechik Cafe in Little Odessa and pretend to be Muscovite."

Castle stared open mouthed at her for some moments unable to say anything.

"That is so hot." He finally was able to say.

"You like that, huh?" Kate grinned.

Castle nodded his head slowly up and down.

Castle's telephone started ringing and interrupted the moment. With a sigh, Castle reached into his pocket and pulled it out. On seeing the caller ID he sent the call to voice mail and returned the phone back to his pocket.

"Was that Paula again?" Kate asked. It had been the third call that Castle had sent to voice mail.

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to speak to her sooner or later."

"She's only calling to find out if I've made a decision."

"Haven't you?"

"Still thinking about it."

Kate nodded her head. She started up the car and carefully pulled into traffic and headed back to the precinct. Discussion about the book offer could keep for a later time.

XXX

Castle opened the door of the loft and stood aside letting Kate walk in first. She placed her purse on the little table and then removed her coat, placing it in the hallway closet.

"Hello kids." Martha called out in a cheerful tone.

Martha was seated at the kitchen counter. Beside her was Alexis who had several school books spread open in front of her and doing homework. Castle made his way over to the kitchen.

"Hey." Castle said as he kissed his daughter and then his mother.

Castle dug into his pocket and pulled out the packet of lollipops that he had bought at that Russian grocery store. He held out one of the lollipops towards his daughter.

"Want a lollipop?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." Alexis replied and started to reach for it.

"They taste like soap." Kate informed Alexis as she came to stand beside Castle.

Alexis withdrew her hand quickly. "I'll pass." She said.

"Very wise, Alexis." Kate added with a grin.

"Well, I like them." Castle said.

"You would."

"There's some dinner left in the oven, if you're hungry." Martha announced, motioning in the direction of the oven.

"Thanks Martha, but we had something to eat on the way home." Kate replied.

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine, then?" Martha asked, lifting her own wine glass.

"That sounds great." Kate smiled. She looked at Castle. "I'm just going to change."

Castle nodded his head. Kate leaned closer to Castle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

"Hey, Dad," Alexis said. "Taylor asked if she could come to your book launch party with me. Would that be okay?"

"So, Taylor, likes my work?" Castle asked with a small grin.

"Not than I know of." Alexis replied.

The grin slipped from Castle's face. He looked at his daughter with some confusion.

"Then..?"

"Oh, you are so dense." Martha laughed. "She wants to get dressed up, go to a party, meet boys. She doesn't care about your book."

"Thanks, Dad." Alexis added happily.

"You always think it's about you." Martha said with a shake of her head.

Castle walked into the kitchen and returned a couple of moments later with a pair of wine glasses which he set down on the bench. He reached over for the wine bottle sitting beside Martha and poured wine into both glasses.

"Here." Martha said setting a stack of flyers in front of Castle.

"What are these?" Castle asked, looking down at the flyers.

"Oh, they're flyers for my play." Martha explained. "I thought you could hand them out when you're signing books at the book party."

"Gee, I was thinking, actually, that I might keep the evening about me." Castle said.

"See if I plug your book when I'm doing PR." Martha huffed as she gathered up the flyers.

"How will my career survive?" Castle quipped.

He picked up the two filled wine glasses and started to make his way to his office.

"By the way, Paula called for you." Martha called out. "She said that you have not been returning her calls, dear."

"I'll call her tomorrow." Castle said over his shoulder as he disappeared into his office.

XXX

Kate had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She was stretched out on the couch. Her head was half turned towards the TV which was playing some movie but she was not really paying much attention to what was happening on the screen. The sound had been turned down. Her feet were nestled in Castle's lap while he was giving her a divine foot massage.

"I don't know why or how you wear those high heels." Castle said.

"Because at the end of the day you give me the best foot massages." Kate replied.

"Good to know that I'm useful for something."

Kate turned her head and shot him a warm smile. She reached over to the coffee table and picked up her wine glass. Carefully she brought it to her lips and took a small sip of the wine. She set the glass back on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. She bit back the sigh that wanted to be released as his fingers worked on the arch of her right foot.

"I'm glad we've been able to identify the body." Castle said.

"Yeah, me too." Kate agreed.

After she and Castle had returned to the precinct from their canvassing of the Eastern European shops in the area of where the body had been found. Ryan and Esposito had arrived a short time later with a new lead. In their canvas they had found someone who had recognised the woman and directed them to a Single Room Occupancy apartment building that catered to illegal Czech immigrants. The apartment building was located not far away from where the body had been found. Speaking to the building's super he was able to identify the woman. Her name was Eliska Sokol. The super had let them into her apartment to have a look around.

"I think that photo we found in her apartment is important." Castle said.

"I know it's important." Kate replied.

A small sigh did escape from Kate's mouth as his fingers moved over her ankle and commenced to work on her lower calf muscle. The man definitely had magic fingers, Kate thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"I wonder if we can try and locate the playground where that photo was taken?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Mmm."

"I bet you Parks and Recreation would be able to tell us where that playground is."

Kate slowly cracked open her eyes and looked up at Castle. His attention was focused on massaging her calf.

"You remember how there was sand at the bottom of the playground equipment?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of the playgrounds nowadays have wood chips or this green spongy stuff that used to freak Alexis out." Castle informed her. "I'm sure there aren't too many playgrounds which still have sand around the equipment."

Kate could not help but smile as she marvelled at the way he found the solution to tracking down the clue. Sensing that Kate was looking at him Castle paused in his massaging and looked down at a smiling Kate.

"What do you think?"

Kate's smile deepened. "I think great minds think alike."

Castle's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Before we left the station, I had Esposito and Ryan run that down." Kate explained.

"So you think I have a great mind?" Castle said.

"What?"

"You said, 'great minds think alike'. So you think I have a great mind." Castle said punctuating the remark with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That's the takeaway for you here?"

Castle grinned boyishly as he nodded his head. Kate rolled her eyes and reached for her wine glass.

"It's an expression, as you well know, Castle." Kate muttered.

"I prefer that you think I have a great mind."

"Okay, keep thinking that."

Kate took a big sip of her wine and looked over to Castle.

"Have called Paula?" Kate asked.

"No, not yet." Castle replied in a low voice.

"You haven't decided, yet have you?"

Castle paused in his work and slowly shook his head. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at Kate. The boyish grin had vanished from his face.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked after a moment.

Kate stilled as she held his gaze. She had remembered what he had told her the night before. What he decided affected them. She had spent a couple of hours the night before thinking about it. She was touched that he was seeking her thoughts on the matter before he made the decision. With the current case they had been working on she had not spent much more time thinking about the matter. If he did take up the offer it would mean that he would no longer be around at the precinct. If she was being honest with herself she had grown used to having him around and liked him there at her side. Yes, he could be childish an immature sometimes but there had been moments where he had provided insights into cases they worked that led to them catching murderers. She would miss him if he left.

"What do you think I should do?" Castle repeated.

Kate shook off her reveries to set her wine glass back on the coffee table. Slowly she rose and sat up, moving closer to him.

"The offer is a great boost to your career." Kate said carefully. "And you'd be getting an obscene amount of money to do it."

Castle nodded his head slowly but remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"And it's always something you've dreamed of doing." Kate continued. "Any half decent author worth their weight in writing ink wouldn't hesitate to jump at the chance."

Castle nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something. Kate quickly placed her fingers over his mouth stopping him from saying what he was going to say.

"I haven't finished." She told him.

Castle closed his mouth and nodded his head for her to continue.

"My only advice to you, Rick." Kate continued. "What I think you should do, is do the thing that makes you happy. Because whatever you do, I'll still be here."

Castle blinked at Kate for a moment as he weighed her words. The serious expression he wore on his face as he had listened to what Kate had said slowly dissolved to be replaced by a big warm smile. Before he had a chance to speak, Kate quickly got to her feet and held out her hand to him.

"Let's have an early night." She said in a low voice.

Castle took hold of her hand and got to his feet and allowed her to lead him in the direction of their bed room.

"Are we going to do something that makes me happy?" He enquired hopefully.

The sultry look she cast over her shoulder at him was all the answer he needed.

"Yesss" he exclaimed.

XXX

Castle was trying to hide the feelings of nervousness behind the façade of a confident smile. It was a look that could fool most people but it did not fool the other two occupants of the town car. Both Martha and Alexis had cast looks in his direction.

"They are going to love _Heat Wave_, Dad." Alexis offered.

Castle turned away from the window he had been staring at and smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Thank you for that."

"I've read it, and it's great." Alexis added.

"Some might say that is a biased opinion."

"You know me, Dad, I tell it like it is."

Castle nodded his head. For a few years now he had been letting Alexis read the books he'd written. His daughter did not pull punches when it came to critiquing his work. He had scrapped many a chapter and started again all because his daughter did not like what he had written. There were times when she would offer suggestions that he would incorporate in the story. She was a level headed sounding board, and he was grateful for her help.

"And if Kate was here right now, she would say the very same thing, that _Heat Wave_ is great." Alexis informed him.

Castle nodded his head. Actually, that is exactly what Kate had told him after she had read the book. He had been more than a little nervous when he had given Kate a copy of the book. He still could not believe he had neglected to give her the book before giving it to that _Cosmo_ reporter for that article she had written. Luckily Kate had forgiven him for that lapse.

He had been anxious to know what she thought about it that he had pestered her. In the end she had locked herself away in the guest room at the loft one Saturday afternoon and did not come out until she had finished reading the book. He had spent the entire time sitting at the door of the guest room eager and anxious to hear her verdict.

Castle could still remember the unreadable expression on her face when she had unlocked the door and emerged from the guest room. She did not respond to his eager questions just looked at him. What happened next he had not been expecting. Kate moved up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and proceeded to kiss him deeply and passionately. When they eventually broke apart, she informed him that she loved the book. It was great. He did not think he had received a greater review ever before. Certainly no reviewer had delivered their verdict in quite the way Kate had. That was something he could get used to from his muse.

"And what chapters you've allowed me to read, I have to say are very good, darling." Martha said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Thank you, Mother." A good review from his mother meant a lot to him.

Castle's thoughts harked back to his last book launch party he had been too. On that particular night not so long ago he had been trying hard not to look bored. He had not wanted to go to that book launch, he would have preferred to have been anywhere but there. That particular night he was launching the book which killed off his famous character, and he did not care. He did not care what the critics thought of it. He did not care what his public thought of it. He did not care about the threats Gina his publisher had levelled at him. He just did not care. All the same he was glad he had shown up. It was the night that turned his life around.

There was another reason why he was feeling very nervous and it had nothing to do with his new book or the launch party. Tonight was going be a night that would not soon be forgotten. It was going to be something memorable.

Castle had arrived a late to the precinct explaining that he had a couple of things to take care of and then he had left the precinct early to take care of some last minute things for the book launch party and then had gone home. Kate had made an arrest in the Eliska Sokol case. She had called him to say that she would be home late and not to wait for her. Castle on the other hand did wait for Kate to come home. He paced the floor in the living room waiting for her to come home. In the end it had been Martha who had urged her son to get going or he would turn up late to the party and both Paula and Gina would skin him alive. Not wishing to find out whether his agent and publisher could accomplish that gruesome task, reluctantly he agreed that they should go.

Just as they were about to head out the door it opened and Kate came flying through. Castle was all for waiting until Kate got ready but all three women in the Castle household urged him to get going. Reluctantly he followed his mother and daughter out the door but he called out that he would send the car back to pick her up.

The towncar pulled up at the front of the bar that had been rented for the night for the book launch party. Castle got out of the back seat and helped his daughter out and then helped his mother out. They were greeted by a small barrage of photographers. Castle could not help but notice there were not as many photographers standing out the front of the bar as there had been for his last Derrick Storm book. Black Pawn had not forked out as much money for the promotional budget like they had done for his last book. Castle put this down to Gina still punishing him for killing his cash cow Derrick Storm.

Castle stood on the sidewalk with his arms around his mother and daughter and allowed the photographers their opportunity to take their shots. After a couple of minutes they made their way into the bar. In the lobby of the bar there were more photographers but this time Castle did not pause he merely slowed down a little before they entered the bar proper. The bar itself was neither upmarket nor down market. It was modest in appearance though the owners had spent some coin on the décor but large enough to accommodate the number of guests that had been invited.

Alexis and Martha disengaged themselves once inside and moved off to where some tables had been reserved for Castle's special guests allowing the author to shmooze the well wishers and fans that rushed to greet him.

XXX

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were seated on stools, each man held a bottle of imported beer in their hand. They had observed Castle's arrival and the commotion it had caused. Esposito's attention was diverted to a pair of hot looking women who walked past the detectives.

"So this is how the other half lives?" Esposito remarked with a smirk.

"I could get used to it." Ryan replied, having caught sight of the hotties.

"Yeah." His partner agreed, watching the departing hotties.

Ryan spotted a familiar celebrity and quickly nudged his partner.

"Hey, isn't that Katherine McPhee?" Ryan said excitedly.

"Who?" Esposito replied as he looked in the direction that Ryan was pointing.

"That singer in that TV show _Smash_."

Esposito slowly turned to look at his partner. Ryan became even more excited as he pointed out another celebrity.

"And that's what's her name, the one that played the half human half Borg in Star Trek, Seven of Nine!"

"Not cool, bro." Esposito said with a shake of his head. The last thing he wanted was having his partner turn into one of those over excited fan boys.

Captain Montgomery walked up to the two detectives.

"Good work on the Sokol case." Montgomery said.

"Thank you, sir." Ryan replied. "It was mainly Beckett and Castle..."

Esposito shot his partner a dirty look. Ryan caught the look.

"But we helped with the leg work, sir." Ryan added hurriedly.

"And it was Dr Talbot who murdered Eliska?" Montgomery asked.

"It seems his wife and Eliska gave birth to boys at the same hospital, but the Talbot's baby was born with an incurable disease, so he swapped the kids at the hospital without anyone figuring it out." Ryan informed the captain.

"But Eliska did." Esposito added. "Tracked down all the leads and got the evidence of the baby switch."

"And Talbot killed her before she went public with what she had found?" Montgomery said.

"Yes, sir." Esposito nodded his head.

"So, are we having a good time, gentlemen?" Captain Montgomery inquired with a small grin, changing the subject all of a sudden.

"Yes, sir." Ryan replied with a smile. Esposito smiled and nodded his head before he took a sip of his beer.

"Good to hear." Montgomery said. "Seems, there are a couple of ladies over at the table there, still waiting for their drinks."

Montgomery motioned with his head in the direction of a table close by. Both Ryan and Esposito looked in the direction that Montgomery had pointed out and saw Lanie and Jenny looking darkly back at them.

"O-oh" Ryan muttered.

Both men got out of their stools and turned to the bar motioning to the barman to come over. They had been looking at the passing parade and had forgotten they had gone to the bar to get drinks for their ladies.

XXX

Castle was surrounded by a group of people all of them holding out copies of _Heat Wave_ for him to sign. He obliged with a smile and a ready quip, along with a signature in the book.

"Richard, may I have a word?"

Castle finished signing the book in his hand and passed it back to a young woman and turned around to find an angry looking Gina Cowell staring at him. He had no idea why she was looking angry. He certainly could not think of anything he had done in the past few hours that would earn her displeasure.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He said.

"Now, if you don't mind." Gina said sharply.

Castle recognised the tone. He had been on the receiving end of such a tone too many times to have ever forgotten it. He made swift apologies and turned to follow Gina as she walked off to a more secluded spot.

"When were you going to tell me." Gina demanded.

"Tell you what, Gina?"

Gina glared at Castle.

"A little bird has told me that you have been offered a three book deal for a relaunch of a certain British secret agent."

Castle finally understood the reason for Gina's displeasure. He was not surprised that Gina had found about the book offer. She had her sources in the publishing industry and they were pretty good.

"Oh, that." Castle said in an offhand manner.

"Yes, that." Gina hissed. "When were you going to tell me about it?"

"I didn't realise I had to."

"Need I remind you that Black Pawn is still your publishers?"

Castle could not keep the grin from his face as he looked at Gina. For years he had been her whipping boy, dancing to the tune she played at least it had felt that way to him. It felt good that now that the tables had now been turned.

"As I understand it, my legal obligations to Black Pawn have ended with the completion of _Heat Wave_, except for the book tours and other publicity that has already been agreed to." Castle said. "As you did not see fit to give me any kind of deal for this book other than a pretty standard one off contract, I am forced to look elsewhere. I have my livelihood to consider."

Gina opened her mouth to say something in reply. Castle beat her to it.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have obligations to fulfil and books to sign."

Castle gave his publisher and ex-wife a sweet but humourless smile before he walked away.

XXX

Martha and Alexis were seated at their table. There was an excited look on Alexis' face as she looked about the bar to all the people who had been invited to the launch party. There were quite a few faces that she recognised. The smile on her face grew wider when she spotted her father busily signing books. She could tell that he was really enjoying the evening. What she had also noticed was that he was not signing women's chests. Several had tried but he had politely declined.

"Isn't this great?" Alexis said turning to her grandmother. "You're acting again, I'm making straight 'A's and Dad's finished writing another book."

Martha had been surveying the bar on the look out for anyone that might take her fancy. So far there had been no pings on her greydar.

"Cherish the moment, kiddo." Martha replied as she turned to look at her granddaughter. "If there's one thing I've learned in life, nothing ever lasts."

Martha glanced in the direction of the lobby of the bar a smile leaped to her face when she spotted Johanna and Jim Beckett arrive. She waved at Johanna and caught the other woman's attention. The Becketts made their way to the table.

"Johanna, Jim, welcome, welcome." Martha said in a cheerful voice. She rose from the table to greet Kate's mother and father with kisses and hugs.

"I didn't realise there would be so many people." Johanna replied as she sat down and took in the scene in the bar. She had lost count of the number of celebrities she had spotted in the short distance from the entrance to the table.

"How are you Alexis?" Jim said turning to look at Alexis.

"I'm good Mr Beckett.

"I don't see Kate anywhere." Johanna remarked as she turned to look at Martha.

"Fashionably late, darling." Martha replied. "Got held up at work, made an arrest on the case she was working."

"Ah." Johanna nodded hear head in understanding. "And where is Rick?"

"Right behind you." Castle replied. He smiled when Johanna turned around. "I'm so pleased both of you could come." He shook Jim's hand and kissed Johanna's cheek.

"Johanna wouldn't have missed this for the world." Jim said with a chuckle. "Hasn't stopped talking about it since we received the invites."

"Jim." Johanna warned.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Jim smiled.

"Yes." Johanna conceded grudgingly. "You too have been excited all day, I might add."

"I've a feeling it's going to be a special night." Jim replied, catching Castle's eye.

The other man smiled briefly before he turned and grabbed hold of a passing waiter.

"Champagne for this table." Castle ordered.

"Dad."

"Oh, and a mineral water."

"Make that two mineral waters." Jim announced.

"Yes sir." The waiter said and moved off to get the order.

"Now, if you'll excuse me but I've just spotted the literary critic of the Ledger and I have to go and bribe him for a good review." Castle announced.

"Don't you have an agent for that, darling?" Martha said.

"A little more bribery doesn't hurt, Mother, you know that. It helps the sales."

Castle quickly moved off.

XXX

Kate emerged from the town car and paused on the side walk letting the photographers out the front of the bar have a few moments so that they could take their photos. She had been to a few gala openings and charity fund raisers that she was now more used to the paparazzi even though she still felt a little uncomfortable. She was feeling a little nervous but hid it behind a shy smile. It had taken her a little longer to get ready for this than she had intended. It would have been quicker if her mother and Lanie had been there to help with her hair and make up, like that other time, she thought to herself. She had taken a little longer to get ready because she wanted to look good for Castle. Taking a deep breath, Kate exhaled slowly preparing herself for what she might find inside.

In the lobby there were more photographers but she strode past barely giving them a second glance.

"Hey, it's Nikki Heat!" Someone shouted.

Kate almost rolled her eyes at being called Nikki Heat. For a brief moment she wanted to say that she wasn't Nikki Heat. That thought quickly vanished under another barrage of photographers' flashes. She did not pause until she spotted Captain Montgomery. The captain broke in a big smile and he moved away from the people he had been talking to and came over.

"You clean up well, Detective." Captain Montgomery said.

"Thank, you captain." Kate replied with a shy smile.

"Castle's going to be happy to see you." He said with a smile.

"He's always happy to see me." Kate laughed.

"So, have you read the dedication?" Montgomery asked.

"No, what does it say?"

Montgomery glanced in the direction of the table where a pile of books had been arranged into a pyramid. His smile deepened as he turned back to look at Kate.

"Go see for yourself."

Kate nodded her head. Slowly she moved away from the captain and approached the table.

XXX

Castle had been trying to pay attention to what the man sitting across from him was saying but in all honesty he had only been half listening. He really was not interested in becoming engaged in a debate about who was the better author Cannell or Patterson, because if he was pressed for an opinion he would have said that they were both good writers but not as good as him.

Almost from the moment he had sat down he had been casting looks in the direction of the entrance, checking out who had come in and trying not to look too disappointed when it was not Kate. He had checked his watch a couple of times trying not to be too obvious about it and certainly trying not to look worried that Kate had not shown up yet.

Castle heard the commotion at the entrance and he quickly turned to look in that direction and he saw her. Kate was dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that rendered him slack jawed. She looked so beautiful that he found breathing a little difficult. He watched her eagerly as she walked gracefully into the room and paused to speak to Captain Montgomery.

"W...would you excuse me." Castle said to the critic from the Ledger.

He got out of his seat not caring what the response from the man he had been speaking to said and started to make his way to where Kate was standing. He could not keep the big smile from his face.

He had eyes only on Kate as he crossed the floor. Suddenly his progress was halted by a firm hand on his arm. Startled Castle looked and found Paula standing in front of him. She looked to where Kate was standing and then turned back to Castle.

"Let me ask you something, Rick." Paula said. "When she calls you, do you call her back?"

"Yeah." Castle replied, his eyes on Kate.

"Of course you do because she's special to you, and it's polite."

"Paula, I call you back." Castle said turning to look at his agent.

"A three book deal, and I can't get you on the phone to let you know you've got an official offer?"

Paula said with some exasperation.

Castle was surprised at the news.

"So can I close the deal?" Paula asked.

Castle looked across the room to Kate. When he had woken up this morning he still had not made a decision but as he sat at his desk in his office thinking he came to realisation that if he accepted the offer he would have to leave the precinct. He had come to enjoy working alongside Kate solving cases and he would miss that. He realised that he could not walk away from Nikki Heat and he could not walk away from Kate.

"Paula, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to walk away from Nikki Heat."

"Who? The one on the page or the one standing over there in that Herve Leger dress?" Paula waved a hand in Kate's direction. Castle regarded Kate with a deep smile on his face for a few moments before he slowly turned his gaze back to Paula.

"Both." he said in a low voice.

"Oh my God." Paula said in surprise as she stared at Castle. "She really is special to you?"

"Yeah." Castle nodded. "Yeah, she really is."

Castle without excusing himself left Paula standing there as he crossed the room and walked over to where Kate was standing.

XXX

"She could have been a model, you know." Johanna remarked proudly as she watched her daughter standing at the table where copies of _Heat Wave _had been stacked into a pyramid.

"Really?" Martha said with some surprise.

"She did some photographic modelling one summer back in school."

"Kate has the poise and definitely has the looks." Martha replied.

The two mothers watched as their children spoke at the table.

XXX

Kate picked up one of the books from the table and looked at the back cover. She could not help but smile at Castle's photograph. The photograph did not really do him as much justice as it should, she thought to herself with a smile. She read the quote printed on the back and smiled even more. Turning the book over she opened it and quickly skimmed through the notes on the dust jacket. She had already read the book a couple of times, so she did not need to read the dust jacket notes to know what the story was about but it was a habit of hers, reading the dust jacket notes when she was in book stores. Slowly she turned the pages until she reached the dedication page.

"_To the Extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th"_

Kate let out a short gasp of surprise. She had not expected that. In her copy that she had read, it had no dedication page. His words of dedication left her speechless.

"Hey." Castle said as he walked up to her.

Kate was startled at the sound of Castle's voice. She turned around.

"Hey. I...I...was just, uh...the dedication, wow." Kate stammered.

"I mean it." Castle said. "You are extraordinary."

Kate smiled brightly. She stepped closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." She purred.

XXX

"They do make a wonderful couple don't they?" Johanna observed.

"Yes, they do." Martha agreed. "I keep wishing he would marry her."

"Yeah."

"Careful what you wish for, ladies." Jim chuckled.

Both Johanna and Martha turned to look at Jim. Johanna narrowed her eyes at her husband at finding him wearing a knowing smile on his face.

"Jim Beckett what do you know?" Johanna demanded.

"Keep watching."

"Jim."

Jim motioned his wife to turn around. Reluctantly both Johanna and Martha turned to look at their children.

XXX

"Kate, I'm declining the offer of writing James Bond."

Kate quickly reached out and placed her fingers over his mouth. Castle smiled at her. He kissed her fingers before he reached up and took her hand.

"Ten years ago, five years ago, even a year ago, if I had gotten the offer I would have jumped at the chance and not think of the consequences." He told her.

"You're not taking the offer?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because a wise friend of mine said to do what makes me happy, and if I did take up the offer, it wouldn't be something that would make me happy."

Kate smiled at that.

"And what would make you happy, Rick?"

"You want to know what would make me really happy?

"Yes, I would like to know what would make you happy." Kate said, arching her eyebrows.

"You agreeing to marry me."

Kate's eyes widened with surprise. All of a sudden she found the simple task of breathing a very difficult exercise. Her heart was rapidly pounding against her rib cage almost as if it was wanting to break out. She looked into his steady blue eyes and saw the truth in his words.

"Are you asking?" Kate asked carefully in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm asking." Castle nodded. "Kate Beckett will you marry me?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Kate announced immediately.

Lanie Parish was walking to wards Castle and Kate and had caught the tail end of the question and the immediate answer. Suddenly she stopped and stared at her friends.

"Oh My God!" She screamed.

XXXXX

_**So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know your thoughts by dropping me a line. I look forward to hearing from you.**_

_**Con **_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kate emerged from Castle's office all dressed and ready for her first day back at work. Her skin still

had the soft golden burnish from the South Pacific sun of their two week honeymoon. A smile rose to her lips as she approached the kitchen and saw her family all ready there. Martha and Alexis were seated at the kitchen counter already attacking the breakfast that had been prepared for them, and Castle standing behind the counter frying pan in hand as he plated up the pancakes that he promised to make for her for her first day back at work. Her smile deepened when she spotted a steaming mug of coffee waiting for her.

"Good morning, darling." Martha said cheerfully.

"Morning, Martha, Alexis." Kate replied.

"Hey, Kate." Alexis replied with a smile.

Kate set her purse on the counter and took the stool beside Alexis.

"Hey, don't I get a 'good moring'?" Castle pouted as he turned around holding her plate.

"I seem to recall, you got your 'good morning', a little earlier." Kate said.

The pout on Castle's face was quickly replaced by a lecherous grin.

"Yeah." He sighed. "And then some."

"Guys, impressionable teenager in the room." Alexis announced without looking up from her breakfast.

"Sorry." Kate replied. She leaned on the counter and gave her husband a quick kiss.

Kate looked down at the plate that Castle had set down in front of her. The smile on her face mirrored the chocolate chip smiley face Castle had created for her on the pancake. Kate reached for her coffee and took a sip of it.

"I wish you were coming in to work today." Kate said as she looked up at Castle.

"Yeah, me too." Castle replied. "But as you know, Gina is screaming for an outline for the next Nikki Heat novel."

"Yeah." Kate nodded her head.

Castle had shown her the emails that his publisher had sent. A few had been sent while they were still on their honeymoon but the baulk of them had hit his in box the day they had arrived back in New York.

"I would have come in today but I was not able to get any work done last night as I had intended, I was somewhat distracted."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night."

"No." Castle agreed, smiling.

"Impressionable teenager still in the room." Alexis said.

Kate laughed as she put her coffee mug down. She reached out and put her arm around Alexis's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Alexis returned the hug.

Releasing the girl Kate turned her attention to the plate in front of her. It only took her one bite for her to realise how ravenous she was. She could feel Castle's eyes watching her, as if he was expecting a compliment for his culinary accomplishment. Kate lifted her eyes from the plate and saw the expectant look on his face. He definitely was waiting for a compliment. She gave him a warm smile in response to his expectant look. That was enough for him.

He turned and placed the frying pan in the kitchen sink and then he returned to the kitchen counter with his own cup of coffee. He stole choc chips off Kate's plate as she ate.

"Well I better get going." Alexis announced as she lipped off her stool and reached for her school bag that was laying close by.

Kate checked her watch and saw the time.

"Want to share a cab?" She asked.

"That would be great." Alexis replied.

Kate finished her coffee, draining the mug in one gulp. She gathered her purse and got to her feet.

"Oh, don't forget the presents for the guys at the precinct." Castle announced.

"Castle."

"You know they'll be eagerly awaiting the presents." Castle informed her. "You don't want to disappoint them."

Kate could only roll her eyes as she watched Castle skip out of the kitchen and disappear into his office to retrieve the presents he had gotten for the boys. Turning around her eyes fell on Martha who sat there grinning.

"If you don't take them, it will give him the perfect excuse to come by the precinct." Martha remarked. "And if he doesn't get that book outline to Gina, there will be hell to pay."

"I know."

Kate and Alexis made their way to the front door after saying goodbye to Martha. Just as Alexis opened the door Castle came hurtling out of the office with a large bag.

"Here you go." Castle announced, as he handed the bag over.

Kate should have been startled at the weight of the bag but she wasn't because she remembered well the shopping expeditions through various souvenir shops. A small grin rose to her lips.

"Did you miss anyone, there Castle?" She asked.

"Everyone's name is on the present." Castle informed her.

"Bye Dad." Alexis said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school, pumpkin."

Castle then pulled his wife into a hug and gave her a proper goodbye kiss.

"Wow." Kate breathed as she pulled back and smiled.

"Just a reminder of what's waiting for you at home, Mrs Castle." Castle said in a low voice.

"No chance that I'll forget, Mr Castle." Kate smiled. She leaned in and stole a kiss and then stepped out the front door.

"Have a good day." Castle called out. "And call me if you get a case."

XXX

Dick Coonan stared down at the body laying on the floor. He wanted to feel some remorse for what he had done but try as he might he could find none within him. There was some regret that it had come to this but no remorse.

Where he felt no remorse he did feel a sense of pride. It had been some five years since he had last used the knife he held in his hand and then five years before that when he and the faithful knife had gone on a silent killing spree. It pleased him to know that he had not lost any of the skills he had been taught in the Special Forces.

Coonan knew that he had to get moving but he remained where he stood gazing at the body of his brother, his blood leaking onto the floor. Coonan had always told people that it was his brother, Jackie Boy, who had taught him to fight for the under dog and to stand up for what was right. What Coonan had never said to anyone was how those lessons were instilled into him, at he business end of Jack's fists. Perhaps that was the reason he was feeling no remorse for having killed his brother, Coonan wondered to himself. He still could not believe that Jackie was going to turn him into the Feds. Well, this is what happens to rat. They get the business end of a blade.

Coonan slowly turned away from the body and moved to the front door where he had left the sports bag that he had brought with him. He dropped the knife into a pocket of the old jacket he wore and then from the other pocket he took out a pair of rubber gloves. He put the gloves on and then picked up the bag.

Coonan quietly made his way into his dead brother's bedroom where he carefully changed out of his bloodied clothes. The bloodied articles were all placed into the large plastic bag and fresh clothes were taken out of the sports bag. Once he had completed changing he picked up the bag and walked out of the room. He headed for the front door. He paused and looked back to the body on the floor. A smile appeared on his face.

"Be seeing you, Jackie Boy." Coonan said, before he slipped out the door.

XXX

The elevator slowly made its way up to the Homicide floor. Kate glanced up at the floor indicator. One more to go, she thought to herself. The speed of the elevator had not improved. That would have been asking for too much.

A small smile rose to her lips. She had been away from the precinct for three weeks and she had been a little nervous walking through the front door of the ground floor. Her return to the 12th had been greeted warmly by those uniforms in the ground floor lobby. They had delayed her in getting up to the fourth floor, not that she was complaining.

The elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor and just as the doors were about to slid open Kate took a moment to take in a deep breath to steady her nerves. As she stepped onto the floor a wave of applause greeted her arrival. Startled she looked up and saw half a dozen uniforms lining the hallway, smiling at her. Kate started laughing at the greeting. The uniformed officers moved off their line and came up to her and once more she exchanged handshakes and kisses.

Finally breaking free from the well wishers Kate walked into the bullpen where more well wishers waited her.

"Finally decided to show up, huh?" Esposito remarked as he rose from his desk and approached her.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." Kate replied with a smile as Esposito pulled her into a hug.

"Missed us, Detective Castle?" Ryan said as he joined them.

"Not really." Kate laughed as she hugged Ryan. "And it's still Detective Beckett, Kevin."

"Good honeymoon?" Esposito ventured.

"Great honeymoon." Kate said with a knowing smile.

"So, where's Castle?" Ryan asked looking around for the author.

"He had worked to do at home." Kate explained.

"You haven't worn him out already?" Esposito smirked.

Kate shot Esposito a look before she turned and saw her desk. Stacks of files seemed to have procreated on her desk. She turned back to the two detectives and arched her eyebrow.

"We didn't want you to be just sitting around doing nothing on your first day back." Esposito informed her.

Kate nodded her head and turned and walked to her desk. She sat down in her chair but made sure she held up the bag she had brought with her so that the boys could see it before she set it beside her chair.

"Just for that you don't get the presents that Castle and I brought you." She announced.

"You got us presents?" Ryan said surprised.

"Yeah, you got presents for us?" Esposito said as he came over to her desk.

"Not any more." Kate said. "Just for everyone else."

Ryan looked over to his partner. Esposito nodded his head.

"I think we can take a few of the files back." Ryan announced as he reached for one of the piles sitting on Kate's desk.

"Yeah, don't want you getting writer's cramp or too tired on your first day back." Esposito added as he picked up another pile of files.

Kate smiled at the boys as they removed some more files. She leaned over and picked up the bag and placed it on her desk then reached it into it. When Ryan and Esposito returned to her desk with expectant looks on their faces Kate passed over their presents.

XXX

Castle was looking over the book outline he had finished typing up. He had to admit that he liked what he had written and he was sure that his publisher would like it as well. It had taken him only a couple of hours. Possibly a new record, he thought to himself. This book outline would keep Gina happy for a while as he set about writing the book.

It still amused him the abrupt turn around in Gina's attitude after she had seen the first day sales of _Heat Wave_. She had wasted no time in calling Paula and putting an offer Castle could not refuse. A three book deal worth more than what he had been offered to write James Bond. An offer that was worth more than what Black Pawn had given him for writing his last three Derrick Storm books. Castle had accepted.

Castle was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the door bell. He rose from his chair and headed out of the office to answer the door. Opening the door he found a dour looking man of average height aged in his mid fifties and a balding head.

"Dr Murray." Castle said surprised to find the former Medical Examiner standing on his door step.

"Hello, Rick."

"Come in."

Castle waved the doctor into the loft and showed him to the office.

"Congratulations, by the way." Dr Murray said, with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you."

Castle motioned the doctor to the couch

"Can I get you a drink, Doctor?"

Doctor Murray shook his head. Castle sat and down on the couch beside the doctor. The expression on the doctor's face told Castle that this was not a courtesy call. He watched as Dr Murray opened the brief case he had brought with him and took out the files that Castle had given him not long after he had visited the Archives Room at the 12th. Carefully he set them on the coffee table in front of him but made no move to open them, he turned to look at Castle.

"I would have reported back a little sooner but I've been away on a lecture tour and I was also doing some consulting work for a trial in Texas." Dr Murray explained. "And then you were on your honeymoon."

"I understand, Doctor." Castle said with an understanding grin on his face.

Castle cast his gaze towards the files sitting on the coffee table. The grin on his face faded. Slowly he turned his gaze back to the doctor.

"What have you found?"

Dr Murray reached for the top file and opened it. He then looked at Castle and proceeded to brief him on what his investigation had uncovered.

"The original ME concluded that the stab wounds were random." Dr Murray said. "Now, maybe the killer got lucky."

Dr Murray paused as he reached for a photograph from the file and set it in front of Castle.

"See this wound here?" Dr Murray said, pointing out the wound.

Castle nodded his head.

"It's a low-angle thrust to the kidney." Dr Murray explained. "The wound size indicated that the knife was twisted. His body would have gone into immediate shock."

Castle nodded his head slowly as if he was weighing up the information he had been told. For reasons he could not explain, what Dr Murray was telling him was very familiar to him, that he had heard this information all before. He frowned a little. He put it down to having gone through the autopsy report before he had given it to Dr Murray to investigate, yet it was a feeling he could not shake off.

"What about these?" Castle said, pointing to other wounds on the body in the picture.

"Well, their angles indicate that they were delivered after he was immobilised and on the ground."

"They're just for show?"

Dr Murray nodded his head in answer to Castle's question. The author had been consulting him for many years and he could not help but be impressed with the way Castle was a fast learner. Dr Murray pointed to the main wound shown on the photograph.

"This is the one that killed him." He said.

Castle slowly lifted his gaze from the photograph and looked at Dr Murray.

"This is sounding less than a random killing, more like a targeted murder." He said in a low voice.

"There's more." Dr Murray said. "On a hunch, I checked the city ME files to see if this was an isolated incident, and found three other stabbings around that time, that the ME working the case dismissed as random."

"Were they related?" Castle asked.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Castle said in a firm tone.

Dr Murray nodded his head. He reached for his brief case and took out three more files. He placed them on the coffee table.

After thanking Dr Murray for his work and then seeing him out Castle returned to the office and sat down on the couch and just stared at the autopsy photographs that were spread out on the coffee table. The feeling of deja vu was even stronger now that he was alone. He tried to dismiss the feeling as thought it had to do with having read the file before but the feeling would not leave him. It was just as strong when he had gone through the copies of the other autopsy files that Dr Murray had left, of the other victims of this killer.

Slowly Castle gathered up the photographs and returned them to the file and then closed the other files setting them in a neat file. He remained seated on the couch. Pushing aside the feeling of deja vu he started to wonder what he was going to do with the information Dr Murray had given him. Did he tell Kate or not? And if he did, how would he go about breaking the news to her?

He sat there in quiet solitude deep in thought all afternoon barely acknowledging his daughter's or mother's return home. Both Alexis and Martha were well used to him sitting and thinking, they put it down to him thinking about the next book he was going to write so they left him to it.

It was only when his phone started ringing and seeing that it was Kate calling did he come alive.

XXX

Kate cast a look over to Castle and saw him lost in thought. She quickly turned her gaze back to the road. Spotting a parking spot near the front of the apartment to the loft she pulled the car to the curb. Switching off the engine she shifted a little so that she could look at Castle better.

Kate could not understand why he had been so quiet. She had found it unusual. It was certainly not like him to remain silent for any length of time. They had just finished up at the crime scene and as it was very late, or more to the point early in the morning Kate had decided to go home rather than head to the precinct.

Now that she thought about it Kate remembered that Castle had been a little subdued when she had come to pick him up to go to the crime scene. He had asked where they were going but nothing much after that. She had been expecting some kind of joke about their victim, Jack Coonan being turned into a human pin cushion from him but he did not make any such joke. He did spark up a little when the boys had a go at him about the matching garish Hawaiian shirts he had gotten them and he did offer the outlandish theory that it had been a ninja assassin who was responsible for killing Jack Coonan which the boys had smacked down. And he did get a laugh out of seeing the Johnny Vong video their victim had on his TV.

Something was bothering him, Kate concluded.

"We're home." Kate announced.

Castle did not move he continued to stare out the front window.

"Castle." Kate said a little loudly.

Castle was startled by Kate's voice. He turned to look at here.

"We're home." She said.

"I thought we were going to the station?"

"That can wait until tomorrow. It's late."

Castle nodded his head. Kate got out of the car and Castle followed suit. Kate waited for him to join her and together they entered the building. As they passed the front desk, Kate smiled and waved to the doorman on duty. She noticed that Castle did not acknowledge the doorman, like he normally did.

Once inside the elevator and heading upstairs Kate turned to look at Castle.

"You've been very quiet tonight."

"Huh?"

"I said, you've been very quiet tonight." Kate repeated. "What's the matter?"

Castle shook his head. "Nothing's the matter."

"Castle."

"I'm just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"Not yet.

"Okay."

Kate decided it to let it go for the time being.

XXX

Kate emerged from the interrogation room with Castle beside her. They had been questioning their suspect Johnny Vong for a while but he had clammed up refusing to give up the name of the person who supplied the heroine for him to ship from his factory in Hong Kong using the packaged videos.

"Whoever he's working for scares him a lot more than prison." Kate remarked as she headed for the bullpen.

"There has to be a way to get it out of him." Castle replied. "We could force him to watch Paris Hilton videos."

Kate cast an amused look in Castle's direction. "Do you want me to be brought up on charges?"

Castle smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'it was a thought'.

Kate's pace faltered when she caught sight of Lanie standing at her desk. There was a bald headed man standing beside her with a brief case.

"Lanie, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, a little frown appearing on her face.

"It's about the Coonan case." Lanie replied, looking a little nervous. Suddenly remembering the man standing beside her. "This is Dr Clark Murray, he's forensic pathologist. I asked him for a consult."

The frown on Kate's face deepened but she forced a smile to her face as she introduced herself to the doctor and shook his hand. She turned to point to Castle.

"And this is..."

"We've already met." Castle interjected.

Kate shot Castle a quizzical look at her husband but the expression on Castle's face was unreadable. Slowly she turned back to Lanie and Dr Murray.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Lanie asked.

Kate nodded her head she motioned to the conference room across from her desk.

Castle's heart had dropped the moment he had seen Dr Murray standing in the bullpen. A feeling of dread settled over him. He had been waiting for the right time to tell Kate about what Dr Murray hold discovered in his investigation but that time never seemed to come. Kate had thrown herself into this case Now she was going to be blind sided with what Dr Murray was going to reveal. Castle slowly followed the others into the conference room hating himself for not having been a little more braver.

Lanie and Dr Murray were seated on one side of the table and Castle sat across from them. Kate sat at the head of the table. Dr Murray took out the files he had brought with him and proceeded to speak. Castle sat silently. He cast a look at Lanie but the Medical Examiner would not look at him. Slowly he turned his gaze to Kate and watched her.

"Note the rectangular bruising around the wounds here and here..." Dr Murray said pointing the photograph he was showing Kate.

"Mm-mmm" Kate nodded her head.

"It was cause by the hilt of the knife striking with enough force to compress the skin."

"And as a result, the injuries penetrate deeper than the actual length of the blade." Kate supplied.

Dr Murray nodded his head. "He's also honed the blade so fine it's brittle enough for bits to break off when it strikes bone." The doctor said. "Which is why slivers of blade were also found inside both his victims. We now know those slivers came from the same murder weapon."

Castle watched Kate as her brow furrow as she listened to what Dr Murray was saying. A moment later the frown deepened.

"Wait. Two victims?" Kate said with some surprise. She stared at Dr Murray. "How many people has he killed?"

"Five that we know of." Lanie said in a low voice.

Kate looked at Lanie before she turned back to Dr Murray.

"So we're looking at a serial?"

"Well, yes and no." Dr Murray replied. "We believe we are dealing with a professional. Someone with extensive military training."

"A contract killer?" Kate asked.

Dr Murray shrugged his shoulders. He reached into his brief case and took out a small evidence bag. Opening the bag he took out a white plastic model of the blade that had caused the wounds. He held up the plastic model.

"I used tomographic reconstruction of Coonan's wounds to create a 3-D model of the blade used." Dr Murray said. "It's a Special Operations Group knife, the kind favoured by Special Forces in Gulf War 1. He kills with a single blow, using the other wounds to camouflage the skill with which the initial stroke was delivered."

Castle saw the colour drain from Kate's face. He could tell that she had finally cottoned on to what Dr Murray was alluding to.

"It's like I told Rick, it's the very same method and the very same weapon that was used ten years ago." Mr Murray added.

Kate slowly turned to look at Castle. The initial shock of the news passed and now there was anger settling over her face.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Lanie said in a low voice.

Kate continued to stare at Castle as the anger built up inside her.

"Would you leave us, please." Kate said tersely to the two doctors, not bother to look at them.

Castle cast a look across the table and saw the worried expression on Lanie's face. He gave her a curt nod of the head. Lanie returned the nod and slowly go to her feet. Dr Murray quickly gathered up the files and returned them to his brief case. He closed the brief case and quickly got to his feet and followed Lanie out of the conference room.

Kate waited until she heard the door close before she spoke.

"You knew about this?" Kate said in a low and dangerous tone of voice.

"Yes." Castle replied in a husky tone.

Castle continued to hold Kate's gaze. He could not recall the last time he had seen her looking so angry. In fact he had never seen her looking so angry ever. Her eyes had darkened and her face had turned red. A volcano ready to erupt.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Kate was struggling to keep her voice level but it was a losing battle.

"Yes." Castle nodded. "A while back I got a hold of Blake's file and asked Dr Murray to take a look at it to see if he could find something that may have been missed by the original investigators. He came to me a couple of days ago. I wanted to tell you as soon as I knew but..."

Kate brought her hand down hard on the table surface. The sound of palm slapping wood was loud enough to make Castle jump.

"What gave the right to look into that case?" She shouted.

"Kate..."

"You help to solve a couple of homicides and that makes you what, Sherlock Holmes now?"

"Kate...I did...it..."

"You did it for your own selfish reasons!" Kate shouted as she got out of her chair and started pacing the floor. "You did it to stroke your ego. You did it for the publicity. So you could crow that you solved the murder, one that the police couldn't solve. The one that I couldn't solve!"

"No," Castle said in a low voice.

" I knew that you were egotistical but I didn't think you'd stoop so low."

"Kate."

"No! Don't Kate me, Castle." She shouted.

Castle for the next couple of minutes remained seated and silent, letting his angry wife rain down verbal blow after verbal blow. Tearing strips off him for looking at a case by himself and not telling her, and for not telling her about the results of that investigation.

When the tirade ceased and silence descended, Castle slowly lifted his gaze from the table and caught sight of the boys, Lanie and even Captain Montgomery watching what was happening in the conference room. He noted the sympathetic expressions on Ryan and Lanie's faces and the unreadable looks on Esposito and Captain Montgomery. It would have been much better if the blinds had been drawn, he thought to himself.

Getting a dressing down from his wife was bad enough but having it done in the precinct with witnesses present made him feel very uncomfortable. He did not like being the centre of attention in this manner. He looked away from them and found Kate standing in the corner at the far end of the room, her arms folded across her chest.

"Kate?"

Kate was staring down at the floor and she shook her head.

"Just go home, Castle." She said in a quiet voice.

Castle wanted to remain here with her but quickly realised that was not a good idea, they would only continue the fight. He nodded his head sadly. He pushed back in his chair and rose to his feet. He made his way to the door and opened it. He paused and looked back at Kate.

"Will...will I see you home tonight?" He asked in a low voice.

Kate lifted her head and pushed back the hair from her face. He saw Kate was struggling to hold back the tears that were threatening. He wanted so much to go over and take her in his arms but he knew that she would not let him, would probably fight him off. The gesture would make a bad thing worse and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

"I don't know." Kate whispered. "Just go home."

Castle dropped his eyes to the floor.

"What ever I did, Kate, I did it for you." He said before he left the conference room.

Castle saw the stricken looks on the faces of his friends. He offered them a small tight lipped smile before he turned and walked out of the bullpen not wanting to give them a chance to come over and console him.

Captain Montgomery was the first to move, walking up to the doorway of the conference room.

"Beckett, my office, now." He said crisply.

XXX

Kate snuffled back the tears and tried to compose herself. She used the heel of her hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She was sitting in her car out the front of her parent's apartment building. For the life of her she did not know how long she had been sitting there. She had left the precinct in daylight and now it was dark. She did know that she had been sitting there crying.

After leaving the meeting with Captain Montgomery where she had told him honestly that she did not think so could handle the case, she had left the precinct and jumped into her car and had started driving. She drove through the rain with no destination in mind, just driving around until she ended outside her parents' apartment. That's when the tears had started flowing.

Taking a deep breath Kate wiped her eyes again, checking her reflection in the rear view mirror she saw she looked a mess. She wiped her eyes again and then opened the door and got out of the car. The rain was still falling but she made no effort to run to get out of it, she just walked up to the entrance of the building.

Jim Beckett opened the front door and was surprised to find his daughter standing on the door step.

"Katie."

"Hey, Dad."

"Did you lose your key?"

Kate shook her head.

Jim studied his daughter carefully and saw her red rimmed eyes.

"Are you alright, Katie?" He asked.

Kate stepped up to her father and gave him a tight hug.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Kate..."

"No." she replied as she pulled back. "Is Mom, home?"

"In the office." Jim nodded down the hallway.

Kate gave her father a brief smile and a nod of her head then she turned and started down the hallway towards her mother's office. Jim could only stare at his departing daughter. A worried look settled on his face as he closed the front door.

Kate opened the door to her mother's office and found Johanna sitting at her desk with open files in front of her. Hearing the door open Johanna looked up and saw Kate standing there. A smile started to rise to her face but it vanished quickly when she saw the distraught look on her daughter's face. Removing her reading glasses she rose to her feet and quickly came around the desk.

"Kate, what's the matter?" Johanna asked. "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with Castle." Kate confessed.

The confession brought on a fresh set of tears. Johanna pulled her daughter into a hug and then led her over to the couch where they both sat down.

"Tell me what happened, Kate."

It took Kate a few moments for Kate to compose herself before she told her mother everything that had happened. How Castle had taken Blake's file from the Archives and passed the autopsy report to a forensic pathologist friend of his to see what he could find in the report. She also told her mother about the current case she had been working on and the evidence that it was the same killer involved.

Johanna rose to her feet and walked over to the desk and pulled open the bottom drawer and took out a bottle of scotch and a couple of tumblers. She opened the bottle and poured two equal measures into the tumblers. Picking up the tumblers Johanna returned to the couch and sat down again. Without a word she passed one of the tumblers to Kate.

Kate took the tumbler from her mother and brought it up to her mouth and took a big sip of the scotch.

"Are you angry at Rick for looking into Blake's case?" Johanna asked.

"Yes. He shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"He shouldn't have, it was against regs."

"Is that the best answer you can come up with, Katherine Beckett?" Johanna scoffed. "It was against regulations?"

Kate stared at her mother. After a moment she found her mother's gaze too much and she turned to stare down at her tumbler of scotch.

"Or is this anger more to do with the fact that Castle has found evidence, evidence that indicates that the killer in your present case is the one who killed Blake, and that evidence has scared you?"

Kate looked up from her drink and glared at her mother. Johanna didn't flinch from Kate's stare. Kate quickly turned her attention to the tumbler in her hand again. She brought it up to her mouth and drained the scotch in one gulp.

"You are scared, aren't you?" Johanna said in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, a little." Kate said finally.

Johanna nodded her head. She reached out placed her hand on Kate's arm. Kate glanced at her mother and saw the look on her face. It was a look she had seen many times before.

"Mom, don't go quoting me Johanna's Immutable Law of The Universe right now."

"I would have thought this was the perfect time to be quoting it, sweetheart." Johanna replied with a gentle smile.

Kate let out a long sigh as she thought about what her mother always said to her, that life didn't deliver anything that you couldn't handle. She hated to admit it but her mother usually turned out to be right more times than she was wrong.

"Katie, if there is one thing that I have taught you is to believe in the truth." Johanna continued. "That is why you are such a good detective."

"How do you know I'm a good detective?" Kate challenged.

"You're my daughter, of course you're a good detective." Johanna retorted, as if the question Kate had posed was a silly one.

Kate could not help but smile at that emphatic reply.

"And as an officer of the law, the truth is your weapon to wield, not theirs."

"You're right." Kate conceded, finally.

"I know I'm right." Johanna squeezed Kate's arm. "This time you're not doing this alone. You have some one at your side."

"Oh, God, Castle." Kate sighed heavily. She ran her hand over her face as she remembered what she had said and done in the conference room. The look on his face was imprinted on her memory. "I was so angry at him that I tore him a new one right in front of everyone."

Johanna had seen Kate's anger at full force, had been on the receiving end of it during those difficult teenage years. She felt a pang of sympathy for the author.

"He's a big boy..."

"But I was so horrible to him."

"I'm sure you were, sweetheart."

"Thanks for the support, Mom." Kate huffed as she shook her head. "I had to come to Castle's chief cheerleader, didn't I?"

"You came here because I'm your mother."

"I feel bad about what I did."

"You were angry about what had happened and you were scared, and you reacted by lashing out."

"Yeah, at Castle." Kate sighed.

"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love the most. I'm sure he understands." Johanna offered.

Johanna shifted closer to Kate and then pulled her into a hug.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm not going to lecture you, other than to tell you husbands and wives fight all the time." Johanna said. "You've had your first big fight that's all, but it wont be your last, let me tell you."

Kate nodded her head slowly.

"Sweetheart, can I tell you something?" Johanna said slowly.

"You mean to say that everything just now was just a warm up for the lecture?" Kate replied.

"Don't be like that, dear. Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Rick loves you so very much and there's nothing he would not do for you."

Kate turned her head so that she could look at her mother's face.

"How you know that? Did he tell you that?"

"He doesn't need to tell me anything. I see it with my own two eyes, sweetheart."

Kate slowly broke from Johanna's embrace. She gave her mother a smile. After a moment Kate got to her feet..

"It's late, if you want to stay the night, sweetheart." Johanna suggested.

"Thanks Mom but I wont be staying." Kate replied. "I have to fix this."

Johanna nodded her head. She rose to her feet. Kate kissed her mother and then hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll call you soon." Kate said as she broke the embrace. She gave her mother a warm smile before heading out of the office.

Johanna looked at the tumbler of scotch she was still holding in her hand. She brought it to her mouth and drained the contents of the tumbler in one gulp. She made a face as the fiery liquid burned as it travelled down her throat. When Kate had been recounting the events that had occurred at the precinct which had sparked the fight, Johanna had felt a great wave of guilt wash over her. She it had taken a considerable effort not to let it show on her face.

Because of a deal she had made to protect her family and colleagues four other people had been killed. It did not sit well with her knowing that. For an ever so brief moment she had even thought about telling her daughter about it.

"Jo?"

Johanna was startled by the sound of her husband's voice that she almost dropped the empty tumbler. She turned around saw that Jim was standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"Everything alright?" Jim asked.

Johanna forced a smile to her face and nodded her head.

"Is Katie alright?"

"Yes dear." Johanna assured him. "She had a quarrel with Castle, and she wanted a mother daughter talk, that's all."

"Do I need to have a word with him?" Jim asked pointedly.

Johanna shook her head. "Not this time, dear. I'm sure they can work it out on their own."

Jim nodded his head slowly.

"I'm off to bed, now." He informed her.

Johanna glanced over to her desk and looked at the files sitting there. The work could wait until tomorrow she thought to herself.

"Bed sounds very good." Johanna said. She placed the empty tumbler on the desk and walked out of the office.

XXX

Kate felt a little nervous as she slowly inserted the key into the front door of the loft and turned it. Quietly she opened the door and stepped in. At this late hour Martha and Alexis would be in bed already. She hoped that Castle was awake but would not have been surprised if he had gone to bed.

The lights in the loft had been dimmed but not totally switched off. Closing the door quietly, making sure to lock it, Kate placed the keys and her purse on the side table near the front door.

"Kate?"

Kate turned around at the sound of his voice and saw Castle rising from the couch where he had been sitting. He looked like he had been dozing on the couch.

"Hey." Kate said with a small nervous smile.

Castle crossed the distance between them in a few rapid strides. Before Kate had a chance to say anything she was swept into his arms and held tightly. She hugged him back just as tightly, slowly breathing in his scent, calming her nerves.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Castle whispered.

"I'm sorry, too." Kate replied.

Castle pulled back a little from their embrace so that he could kiss her pouring all the love he had for her into. Kate responded in kind. They only broke off when they both needed air.

"You waited up for me?" Kate asked, in a breathless tone.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was waiting. I didn't know if you would...I was kind of hoping." Castle explained shrugging his shoulders.

Kate could not help but smile. She felt his arm snake around her waist and she leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry?" He inquired.

Kate nodded her head. Suddenly she remembered that she had not eaten all day.

"Well, mother said there's leftovers in the fridge and she's upstairs if we require a referee."

"I don't think we'll need a referee." Kate smiled.

Castle smiled back nodding his head.

They made their way to the kitchen. Castle turned up the lights and went into the kitchen as Kate removed her coat and threw it on a stool and then sat on another stool at the kitchen counter. She watched with a warm smile as Castle buried his head in the fridge and a moment later he emerged with a plastic container. He transferred the container to the microwave. He took out a couple of plates from a cupboard and he brought them over to the counter.

"Wine?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. She noticed the two plates.

"Didn't you eat?" She asked him.

"Wasn't hungry but now I am."

Castle returned to the counter and placed forks beside each plate. He looked at Kate.

"I will do anything you want." He said slowly. "Including nothing, if that's what you want."

"What I want is to find Blake's killer." Kate replied.

"Well, then we need to break Johnny Vong."

"So, let's break him." Kate said firmly.

The microwave bell rang loudly announcing it had finished warming up the food.

"First, we eat, then we break." Castle announced. He pushed off the counter and started turning away. He paused and looked back at Kate with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Can we fit in some make up sex somewhere in there?"

Kate's eyebrows arched upwards.

"Rain check?"

"Rain check it is." Castle grinned as he went to get the food.

XXX

Kate stood at the window of the observation room staring into the interrogation room, staring at the man sitting at the table. Dick Coonan looked calm and collected, unconcerned that he had been sitting there alone for the past couple of hours. A smug confident expression was fixed to his face as he whiled away the time before he was questioned.

Kate thought back to what had happened to get Coonan in the box.

Over the late night meal with Castle at the loft, they had worked out how they would break Johnny Vong. It had been Castle who had come up with the idea of letting Vong go. As he had pointed out to her after their interview with Vong, she had remarked the man was more content to stay in jail than lose his life on the outside. Play on that fear Castle had said. She had liked the idea, she had liked it a lot.

They had left the loft after the meal was finished and had gone straight to the precinct and made a show of letting Vong go, telling him that he had not been read his rights and because of that the police could not hold him. Forgetting to read him his rights had been Kate's idea. Vong had been scared at this development, petrified actually, and pretty soon they had him in interrogation where he sang like a canary. Vong gave up Dick Coonan, adding it was Coonan who supplied the drugs that were shipped using Vongs videos. Vong also told them that Coonan hired a hitman to kill his brother. A hitman called Rathborne.

Now Coonan was sitting in the interrogation room waiting.

Kate thought back through the years to that time and place that seemed a life time ago. To that phone call from her mother that had turned her world upside down. A small sad smile rose to her lips as she remembered Blake Jackson, what had been and what could have been. The smile faded from her face when she remembered the crime scene photos of Blake's body laying in that alley like some bloodied discarded rag doll. Ten years and the day had come that she would finally get justice for Blake and his family. The man sitting in the room on the other side of the observation glass was going to give it to her.

Kate heard the door to the observation room open but she did not turn around just continued to stare into the other room, studying the man sitting there. She felt Castle's warm presence behind her back and was not able to keep the smile from her lips. The smile deepened when she smelled the coffee that he had brought her.

"Are you okay?" Castle quietly.

Kate nodded her head but did not turn around. Castle brought his hand around her holding the coffee cup in front of her. Kate took the coffee from him letting her fingers stroke his fingers. Castle then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his chest. He was breaking the no PDA rule at the precinct again but she chose to let it go this time. The quiet strength and warmth he was providing was exactly what she needed right at this moment. She took a sip of the coffee Castle had brought her.

"Ten years." Kate said finally, breaking the silence. "Ten years since Mom, called me and told me of Blake's murder."

"I know." Castle murmured.

"Every time I cross the tape at a crime scene, I think of Blake laying there in that alley."

"Well, that's what makes you such a good cop."

Kate set the coffee cup down on a nearby table and slowly turned in Castle's arms to look at him.

"What if I let him down?" She whispered. "What if I let his family down?"

Castle tightened his hold around Kate's waist but waited for her to continue.

"Every year, they call me or I call them, and every year I tell them the same thing, nothing."

"Until now." Castle said.

"Until now." Kate sighed. She hung her head. "What if I let them down?"

"Do you know why I chose you for Nikki Heat?"

Kate lifted her head and stared into his steady blue eyes that were filled with so much love for her.

"No, why?"

"Because you're tall."

Kate started to frown at his remark but then stopped as a smile spread across her face. This sweet, funny, wonderful, loving man just knew what to say to her. The nerves she had been feeling began to lessen. She rose up and stole a kiss from him.

"Now, go in there and do your job." He added and then kissed her.

Kate broke from his embrace. She picked up the coffee mug and took a big sip from it before setting it down on the table. Then she picked up her portfolio. She gave Castle a smile then headed out of the observation room.

XXX

Kate checked her watch and saw the time. She rose from her desk and picked up her portfolio and started to walk towards the interrogation room. Castle silently rose from his chair and fell into step beside her. Kate was still a little surprised that the District Attorney had agreed to give Dick Coonan transactional immunity in return for Coonan giving up Rathborne.

That had been the bargain Coonan had offered when Kate had interrogated him that first time. She had taken the offer to Captain Montgomery. Montgomery had not been keen on it. No cop likes to have to bargain with a criminal but it something that they live with day in and day out. While Kate and Castle had been in the Captain's office Montgomery had called up the District Attorney putting the case to him and pressuring him to agree. The District Attorney okayed the deal. Montgomery sent her on his way with the parting words, that he hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Kate hoped that she knew what she was doing too. Reaching the door to the interrogation room, Kate paused with her hand on the door handle.

"You can do this, Kate." Castle said in a low voice. "We can do this."

Kate did not respond except to square her shoulders a little more. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly, opened the door and marched in. Castle followed her in closing the door behind him. Coonan greeted her return with the same smug smile he had been wearing previously. As Kate sat down she informed Coonan and his lawyer that the District Attorney had agreed to give Coonan transactional immunity in return for Rathborne.

"Describe him." Kate demanded.

"About my height. Just so average he's almost invisible." Coonan replied.

"How did you meet?"

Coonan said that they had been in the army together. He had been told that Rathborne had been killed in a training exercise back in 1995. About a year ago Coonan was sitting in a bar and he looks across and thinks he's looking at a ghost. It turned out that Rathborne had been recruited back in '95 not killed to do the kind of bad stuff that governments don't like talking about.

"How do you hire him?" Kate asked.

"He'd given me the number to his answering service in the Caymans. Then they provide me with a single-use email address, a numbered account. Email him the name of the target, wired him the money and then waited." Coonan said.

Kate then informed Coonan that he was going to contact Rathborne with a contract on Johnny Vong. He was going to say that Vong was being taken by the police to the DA's office for a deposition, and he could not make it there alive.

"It doesn't work like that." Coonan scoffed. "He wants his money up front. It's a hundred grand, non-negotiable."

"A hundred grand?" Kate said with some surprise. "The City's never going to going to agree to that."

"Look, you want to catch his killer, the price is a hundred grand." Coonan said firmly.

"I can't just shoot that kind of money out into space without any hope of getting it back." Kate countered.

Castle had been silently listening to what was being said. Now he opened his mouth and spoke.

"You can't. I can." He announced, glancing at Kate. "This one's on me."

Kate rounded on Castle.

"Castle." she hissed.

"Do we have a deal?" Castle said looking at Coonan's lawyer.

"We do." The lawyer replied. "But my client's immunity kicks in the moment Rathborne accepts the contract. Once the wire transfer is complete."

"As soon as Rathborne accepts the job, your part is done." Kate confirmed.

"And I walk?" Coonan said with a grin.

"And you walk." Kate said.

Kate ended the meeting and rose to leave. Castle followed her. The walked to a quiet part of the hallway before Kate stopped and rounded on Castle.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Castle asked.

"The money."

"Oh, that, don't worry about it." Castle said with a wave of a hand.

"Castle!"

"I'd rather the money go to this than into Patterson's pocket next time we play poker."

Kate stared up at her husband not knowing what to say.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." Castle urged.

Kate slowly nodded her head.

XXX

Kate was seated at a table in the break room staring at the surface of the table. There was a heavy pall hanging over the entire Homicide floor. For the past hour Kate had been trying to figure out what had gone wrong. It had not been a pleasant meeting with Captain Montgomery either, having to tell him that Rathborne had not shown. She could only imagine what the Captain was going to say the District Attorney. In her head she gone over the plan again and again, trying to find where it had gone wrong. Ryan and Esposito had transported the decoy Johnny Vong to the carpark down at the District Attorney's office only for Rathborne not to show.

Castle having finished making two coffees at the espresso machine, picked up the mugs and crossed the break room to where Kate was sitting. He placed Kate's mug in front of her before he took a seat at the table. He too had been thinking about what might have gone wrong to have spooked Rathborne. Seeing the look on Kate's face made him feel bad for her. Not being able to get the answers she had been seeking. He reached across the table and took her hand, giving it a gentle comforting squeeze. She offered him a small, brief smile.

"I let him down." Kate said in a low voice.

"No you didn't." Castle assured her.

Kate made a face as she looked at her husband.

"Rathborne's in the wind and Dick Coonan is about to walk." Kate said. "I missed something."

"Could have been me." Castle offered. "Rathborne could have checked the routing number and saw it came from my account and not Coonan's. I was arrogant."

Kate looked at Castle and her expression softened. She could see that he was feeling just as bad as she was.

"I didn't think you were arrogant, not this time." She said.

"Oh, you think I'm arrogant?" Castle said his eyebrows rising.

"You have your moments."

"I see." Castle narrowed his eyes.

"But not this time." Kate smiled. "What you did was sweet."

Castle nodded his head at that.

"And I will pay you back."

Castle squeezed her hand. "That's a negative Ghostrider. It's a small price to pay for a shot at his killer."

"His killer." Kate said suddenly.

Castle saw the expression on Kate's face change as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Coonan said it was a hundred grand for _his _killer." Kate said.

Understanding washed over Castle.

"You never told Coonan it was your boyfriend that was murdered." Castle said hurriedly.

Castle held Kate's gaze.

"He's our killer!" They said at the same time.

Their coffees were forgotten as they both got to their feet and rushed out of the break room. A few minutes later Kate and Castle reached the holding cells. Coonan was standing at the end of the corridor in front of a uniform signing the release form that the uniform was holding out.

"There was no Rathborne." Kate called out as she approached Coonan. "It was just a cover. It was you."

Coonan finished signing the form and looked up as Kate and Castle reached him. The smug smile returned to his face.

"Clever girl." He said with a chuckle as he looked from Kate to Castle, who come to stand close to him.

Suddenly Coonan lashed out striking the guard in the throat with the heel of his hand. The guard staggered back under the force of the blow. Coonan pulled the gun from the guard's holster and reached out and grabbed Castle pressing the gun into Castle's back.

It had happened in the blink of an eye that neither Kate nor Castle had a chance to react. Castle winced as the sharp jab of pain in his back. The guard collapsed to the ground choking and struggling for air.

"Alright, here's now what's going to happen." Coonan announced now that he had controlled of the situation. "We're going to stroll out of here and go to the elevator. Nice and easy."

"That'll never happen." Kate told him.

Coonan jabbed the gun a little harder into Castle making him wince at the pain.

"You make a sound, you attempt a signal, you so much as clear your throat and I'll put a round in his liver. And he will die slowly and in considerable pain."

Kate glared at Coonan, angry at him at the situation they were now in but angrier at herself for having let Coonan get the drop on them. Her eyes slid to Castle. There was a worried look on his face. Kate could not let Coonan walk out of the precinct but her first concern was Castle's safety. She had no doubt that Coonan meant it when he said he would shoot Castle.

Reluctantly and slowly she removed her hand from the handle of her gun and held her hands at her side. She gave Castle a reassuring look before she slowly turned around and started to walk out of the holding cell area. She heard Coonan propel Castle forward with another sharp jab in the back with the gun he was holding.

Leaving the holding cells they started walking along the hallway heading for the elevator. Kate cast a glance in the direction of the bullpen and saw the detectives at their desks preoccupied with their own work and not noticing their little procession.

"No pithy remarks from the peanut gallery?" Coonan said, his eyes darting about.

Castle didn't respond to the question.

"Not so funny facing your own death, is it?"

"I don't know, Dick. You tell me." Castle replied in a calm tone of voice. "Last time I checked, this was still a police station."

Kate cast a glance at Coonan.

"You knew before I arrested you, didn't you? You knew my boyfriend was your victim." Kate told him.

"It wasn't personal okay? He was just another job." Coonan said.

"Who hired you?" Kate demanded.

"Forget it." Coonan replied with a small laugh. "You'll never touch him."

"Who was it?"

Captain Montgomery had been in the bullpen speaking to a detective getting an update on a case. He caught sight of the the little procession. A frown settled across his face as he watched the little procession slowly make its way along the hallway. He found it a little too odd that Coonan was walking so close to Castle. A moment later he realised was happening. Leaving the detective's desk he quickly made his way around to head them off.

Just as the trio neared the elevator Montgomery jumped from around the corner with his gun drawn and pointed.

"No, no sir!" Kate shouted, holding up her hand at the captain. "I need him alive."

Coonan had stopped when Montgomery confronted them. He pressed the gun harder into Castle's back. Castle let out a cry of pain. Kate turned back to look at Castle, trying not to show her worry.

"That's right! You need me." Coonan said angrily. He looked at Kate. "Get him to back off or Castle dies."

From out of the corner of her eyes she saw that the captain was not moving.

"Sir, back off. Please." She said.

"You know I can't do that." Captain Montgomery said grinmly.

"Hey! You want to find out who ordered the hit on your boyfriend, you better make sure I make it out of here." Coonan shouted with growing agitation.

The confrontation in the hallway had now attracted the attention of every one on the floor. Uniforms and detectives had taken up positions in front and behind where Coonan and his hostage were standing. A number of guns had been drawn and were pointed at Coonan.

Castle looked at Kate and saw the worried expression on her face. He stared at her until she turned around to look at him. Slowly he shook his head. Kate turned away to look at Captain Montgomery.

"Roy, please."

Her plea finally registered with Captain Montgomery. He cast a look in Kate's direction and saw the pleading look in her eyes. His eyes turned back to Coonan. Slowly he lowered his gun.

"That's right, Roy." Coonan shouted. "Nice and easy."

Castle caught Kate's gaze again and held it. He almost smiled at seeing the worry in her hazel eyes. He tried to reassure her with a look that said that everything would be alright. As he closed his eyes and bowed his head a little, he hoped that Kate understood what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and then suddenly lifted his head and slammed it hard into Coonan's face.

Coonan let out a sharp cry of pain as he staggered back. Freed from Coonan's hold, Castle moved forward but turned his head as he did so, and saw Coonan's bloodied face contorted in anger and pain. Castle speculated that there was so much blood that he must have broken Coonan's nose. That little triumph was short lived because Castle saw Coonan raising his gun and point it directly at him. He looked away and braced for the impact of the bullet.

A single gunshot rang out. Castle cringed at the sound, fearing that he had been shot. He was surprised that he felt no pain. Lifting his head he saw Coonan staggering back, the gun in his hand dropping. Suddenly he crumpled to the floor. There was a large red spot where the bullet impacted his chest.

Wide-eyed in surprise Castle looked around and saw the hard look on Kate's face as she pointed her gun at the now prone Dick Coonan. Kate had saved him.

XXX

"Just one more question, Mr Castle."

Castle was focused on the mirrored wall. He wondered who was standing behind the mirror watching this. For the past hour or so he had been sitting here in the interrogation room answering question after question the captain from Internal Affairs asked. There had been a moment during the interview where he felt as if he was being treated like a suspect rather than a witness, if the tone of some of the questions were anything to go by. It seemed rather apt that he was in the interrogation room

He understood the reasons for the questions, Internal Affairs were looking into this officer involved shooting and the questions being asked were so that they could build a picture of what had happened in the hallway that resulted in the shooting of Dick Coonan. It was not every day a murder suspect was shot and killed in the middle of a police station.

Castle had answered each and every question as honestly and as best he could, describing almost in minute detail what had happened from the moment he and Kate had confronted Coonan in the holding cells. He had even remarked that Coonan had not brushed his teeth. That last remark had failed to raise a smile from his interrogator.

Yet through it all his mind was on Kate. He was concerned and worried about how she was fairing. The last he had seen of her was when she had been led into a conference room for an interview with a detective from IA. He had wanted to go into the room with her and he would have if Captain Montgomery had not pulled him up and explained that he could not sit in on the interview.

"Mr Castle?"

Castle shook off his reveries and turned to look at the woman sitting across the table. She had a severe expression on her face one which had changed very little as she conducted the interview. He had tried a couple of jokes on her at the start of the interview but the jokes fell flat. She had not been amused and it showed on her face. He got the distinct impression she did not like him.

"Sorry, Captain Gates, you were saying." Castle said.

"I'm curious, Mr Castle, what in the world made you head butt Coonan?" Captain Gates inquired.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Castle replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I was hoping to knock him out."

Captain Gates made a note on her writing pad.

"That was rather foolhardy, don't you think Mr Castle?"

"No, not really."

Captain Gates looked up from her writing pad and looked at the author. She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"I had complete trust in Detective Beckett and the other officers to know what to do with opportunity I gave them." Castle stated.

Captain Gates nodded her head slowly before she resumed writing on her pad.

"I think that will be be all, Mr Castle." Captain Gates announced. "Thank you for your time and your assistance."

Castle knew when he was being dismissed. He got to his feet and quickly left the interrogation room. He quickly made his way towards the bullpen. He spotted Kate sitting at her desk. She was sitting cross legged on her chair.

He remembered the aftermath of the shooting. He had seen Kate holster her gun and then rush to Coonan, dropping to her knees. She proceeded to do CPR on the dying man, shouting at him to hang on. Castle had come to crouch beside her lending her his silent support. Others had moved at little closer, silent witnesses to what was unfolding. Castle had heard someone shout for the paramedics.

Kate's efforts to revive Coonan had been futile. Even he could see that he was already dead but she continued with the CPR for a few moments more, until he had placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Silently telling her through that touch that Coonan was dead. That was when she had broken down and started crying.

Castle was surprised to see her crying. It was probably the first time he had ever seen her really crying. He could not recall having ever seen her cry. His heart broke for her. He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly for a few minutes before he gently led her away from the scene. He had taken her to the changing room to wash away Coonan's blood from her hands. Her gave her as much time she needed to compose herself. At Kate's request he had gone to her locker and gotten her a change of clothes and then silently stood guard as she showered.

Castle quickly made his away over to Kate's desk and sat himself down in his chair. There was a gentle smile on Kate's face as she read the report she was holding. Looking up from what she was reading her smile deepened a little.

"Montgomery's after action report." Kate explained holding up the report in her hand.

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"You come off like Steven Segal." She added.

Castle's eyebrows rose.

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" He asked.

"Both." Kate chuckled.

"Hmm."

Kate set the report on her desk and looked at Castle.

"Are you okay?" Castle asked in a low voice.

"I will be."

Castle nodded his head slowly. He leaned forward and reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Kate for over stepping."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But if it wasn't for me..."

"If it wasn't for you I would never have found out who killed Blake." Kate interjected. She covered his hand with her other hand and squeezed it. "I can now call his parents and tell we got the guy."

Castle nodded his understanding.

"And someday soon," Kate continued, "I'm going to...no, we are going to find the bastard who had Coonan kill him."

Castle smiled at his wife and she returned the smile.

"It's a hard job that I do." Kate said slowly. "And having you around makes it a little more fun."

"I knew there was a reason why you married me." Castle chuckled. "I just thought it was because of my ruggedly handsome features."

Kate laughed. "You thought wrong, Mr Castle."

"So it would appear, Mrs Castle." Castle sighed unhappily.

Castle rose to his feet and pulled Kate out of her chair.

"Speaking of fun." He said. "I have a rain check to cash."

Kate smiled at him.

"How does a long soak in a hot bath, followed by a nice home made dinner for two followed by whatever takes our fancy, sound?"

Kate made a show of thinking over the offer.

"Does it include wine?" She asked, arching up an eyebrow.

"It includes anything my lady desires." Castle replied.

"Sounds like fun." Kate grinned.

Kate gathered up her things and moved away from her desk. Castle put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him as they walked out of the bullpen.

XXXXX

_**So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know your thoughts by dropping me a line. I look forward to them.**_

_**Con **_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kate Beckett crept stealthily in the darkness, crouched low, moving with the grace and poise of a cat on the hunt. She was grateful to have enough sense to have removed her shoes. Barefooted she made less sound. Hearing a creaking of a floorboard off to her right she moved instinctively and rapidly. Rising from the low crouch she launched herself into a tumble roll and came to rest against the back of the couch. There was barely a whisper of a sound as she rolled, the huge floor rug muffling most of the sound of her actions. She heard an exchange of laser fire, short and sharp, then silence returned to the loft.

As she paused to catch her breath she wondered how she had been co-opted into this game of laser tag between Castle and Alexis. Then she remembered that she had complained during dinner that she had a tactical training refresher course coming up soon. She also remembered the look Castle and Alexis had exchanged on hearing that piece of news.

After dinner, instead of watching a movie or playing some video game which had become the norm on those nights when Kate and Castle were not working late on a case or Castle was not working on his book, both father and daughter suggested a game of laser tag was in order.

Kate had not been in the mood for a game of laser tag. The last couple of times when Castle and his daughter had played laser tag, Kate had removed herself to the bedroom. She had been planning to curl up on the couch with a book. Her plans had soon changed when Castle had taunted her that she did not want to play laser tag because she was afraid to lose to him. She was afraid she would be showed up by him, a mere author.

She put up with his childish school yard taunts for a little while but in the end it got too much for her. It had certainly got too much for Alexis who turned and pleaded with her to accept the challenge, otherwise her father would pout for hours on end. Kate reluctantly accepted the challenge.

Kate smiled in the darkness as she recalled Castle's child-like glee as he disappeared to get the laser tag gear. He had returned barely a minute later carrying three sets of gear and distributed them. It was as if he had them at the ready. She had been surprised and touched that he had a set for her. He certainly had never mentioned getting it for her. Kate's smile deepened as she remembered when Alexis called dibs on Kate's services for her team. Castle pouted at that and at the fact that he had not thought of it first. He had then tried to convince Kate to change sides, offering various bribes, some the offerings could not be said in front of children but it had not stopped him from intimating what exactly he had on his mind. He made no secret that he wanted Kate on his side. In the end, Kate chose to remain on Alexis' side. She did not think it was fair having two adults against one teenager.

Kate should have been surprised at herself at being able to manoeuvre through the loft in the darkness and had not bumped into anything. She put it down to her powers of observation and having lived in the loft for a long time now. Having caught her breath Kate dropped to her stomach and slowly crawled to the side of the couch. She knew that Alexis was somewhere near the dining room area. The simple game plan that two women had worked out was that Alexis would play the decoy to draw out Castle and Kate would shoot him.

A simple plan and one that Kate thought would work. Thirty minutes into the game and a few exchanges of fire, Castle had barely popped his head out from where he had been hiding. Kate had to quickly reassess her opinion of his laser tag abilities. He was far better than she thought he would be. From time to time Castle had called out some taunts trying to get a rise out of her, to give away from her position. But she had remained silent throughout his taunting. She could almost swear that he was throwing his voice at times,

Kate was amused when Castle quoted lines from several movies in the voices of the characters. He especially liked the movie _Warriors_, a film from the early eighties.

"_Warriors, come out to playee..."_

Kate heard a movement from somewhere near the kitchen and slowly peered around the couch but saw nothing. She heard some scurrying.

"Ha-ha!" Alexis called out.

"Run rebels, but you will never defeat the forces of Voltar!"

Kate ducked back and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Castle had spoken in the kind of voice that evil geniuses and mad scientists used in bad B-grade science fiction movies. It amused her that for the Castles, a game of laser tag was just not a game of laser tag. It was role play, a piece of theatre, a vehicle to unleash the imagination. If Castle was good at it then Alexis was his equal.

Suddenly Alexis popped out from behind a column she had been hiding behind and fired a couple of shots. Castle spotted Alexis just in time and ducked behind a column in the living room.

"Death to Voltar! Death to Voltarans!" Alexis shouted.

"I sense fear in you." Castle said in amusement.

"Ha! You sense nothing!" Alexis retorted.

Kate was peering from around the couch and spotted Castle against the column. Slowly she rose to her knees and brought up her gun, preparing to take a shot. Her finger curled around the trigger. Just as she was about to pull the trigger she saw Castle pivot around the column and start firing at Alexis. Castle's daughter ducked for cover. His shots missed their target.

Kate cursed silently at having missed taking a shot at Castle when she had the opportunity. She was about to duck behind the couch when she paused and stared at the sight of Martha coming down the stairs.

"Has anyone seen my purse?" Martha called out as she moved into the living room, turning up the lights as she did so.

Seeing her opportunity Alexis emerged from her hiding spot and took shelter behind her grandmother.

"Mother. We are totally doing battle on the field of honour." Castle complained.

Martha turned to look at her son with an arched eyebrow.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Old enough to afford top-of-the-line laser tag." Castle grinned as he held his gun.

Martha regarded her son and then shook her head, almost as if she was wondering where exactly she had gone wrong in his upbringing.

Kate rose from behind the couch aimed and fired. The vest Castle was wearing let out a loud beep and the blinking multi coloured lights died.

"Aww, not fair!" Castle whined as he turned in Kate's direction.

"Ha!" Kate crowed in triumph.

"Muahahaha." Alexis laughed, as she appeared from the shelter of her grandmother.

Castle turned to look at his mother.

"Thank you, Mother, I'm dead. Now Voltar will never rule the universe."

"There, there, darling." Martha said with mock consolation. She glanced over to where Kate was standing and smiled indulgently.

Kate raised the gun in her hand and blew away the imaginary smoke from the barrel like some Western gunslinger. She swaggered over to where Alexis was standing. They smiled at each other and exchanged triumphant high fives. Kate looked over to where Castle was standing and gave him a beaming smirk.

"I will have my revenge." Castle grumbled. "Ninja assassin."

"In your dreams, Castle." Kate retorted.

Castle's face brightened and he was about to say something when Kate's phone started ringing.

Reaching into the pocket of her jeans Kate retrieved her phone and answered it.

"Beckett..." The smile faded from her face. "Where? Okay...we'll be there in thirty."

Kate looked over to Castle as she put away her phone.

"Play time's over Emperor of Voltar." Kate announced. "We have work to do."

"A body drop?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah."

Kate turned and headed for the bedroom and started to remove her vest. Castle cast an apologetic look in the direction his mother and daughter before he turned and quickly ran to catch up to his wife.

XXX

Kate waited for the lights to change. As she waited for the green light she looked across to Castle. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she saw that he was still wearing a pout on his face. He had complained about the result of the laser tag fight the moment he had gotten into the car but as she made no response he had lapsed into silence.

"You're very quiet, Castle." Kate remarked as she turned her gaze to the front and to the traffic lights. "Something wrong?"

The lights turned green and Kate crossed the intersection.

"It was beginner's luck, you know?" Castle said a moment later.

"Beginner's luck, really?" Kate replied. "You're going with that?"

"Mm-mmm."

"If it makes you feel better, then keep thinking that."

"I don't have to feel better." Castle replied. "I'm just saying it was beginner's luck."

"You don't think my police training and experience might have had something to do with it?" Kate suggested, casting a glance at Castle.

"Nope."

Kate's smile deepened.

"Wow, I didn't realise you were such a spoil sport, Castle."

"I am not."

"But you're still calling my victory, 'beginner's luck."

"It was."

Kate had to bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing at her husband's petulant attitude. He was definitely acting like a little boy who had not gotten his way.

Kate drew into the carpark in front of the baseball park. The car park was already filled with police cars and CSU vans and a black late model morgue mobile. The flood lights around the park were on. She found a spot to park the car.

"I saw you hiding behind the couch." Castle announced.

"Sure you did." Kate rolled her eyes.

"But I was too much of a gentleman to shoot you, seeing it was your first time."

"Uh-huh."

Kate knew for certain that if he had spotted her hiding behind the couch he would have taken a shot at her regardless of the danger that Alexis posed.

"And if Mother had not invaded the field of Honour..."

"Voltar would have ruled the Omniverse?" Kate finished the sentence and started laughing.

"You better believe it." Castle nodded his head.

Kate opened the door and got out of the car. Castle did the same and moved quickly to come and stand beside her. Kate took a moment to survey the scene in the car park. She recognised a few familiar faces and she nodded greetings to them. She noticed Castle doing the same.

Turning her back on the carpark Kate started on the gravel path that led towards the ballpark. Castle fell into step beside her.

"Castle, you shouldn't be blaming your mother for your loss at laser tag." Kate chided gently.

Castle cast a glance at Kate but did not say anything.

A uniform stood guard in front of the gate that led onto the ballpark. On seeing Kate's approach he stepped aside to let Castle and her through. Kate nodded her thanks as she passed through the gate.

Kate walked onto the grass and then paused. Slowly she looked across the flood lit field. Castle had taken a few steps ahead before he realised that Kate had stopped. He looked back and saw Kate gazing at the field. The expression on her face reminded him of the expression on Kevin Costner's face in the film _Field of Dreams_ as he looked at the baseball field he had created in an Iowa cornfield. He turned his gaze to the field but he did not see any members of the Black Sox playing ball.

Kate turned away from gazing at the field and resumed walking towards the home plate where a small group of people were standing around a body on the ground. Though the park's flood lights were on a couple of portable flood lights had been set up near the body to provide extra light for the investigators.

"I know why you're behaving like this." Kate announced.

"Behaving like what?" Castle replied.

"You can't handle losing to a girl." Kate informed him.

Castle snorted derisively.

"Yes you are." Kate insisted.

"No I'm not."

"Okay, have it your way Mr 'I lost to a girl but I can't handle it'"

Castle cast a glance at Kate. He could not stop the smile that appeared on his face. He found Kate's last remark amusing.

Esposito saw Kate and Castle approaching. He broke away from the group standing over the body and walked towards the new arrivals.

"Admit it, Castle." Kate challenged.

"No."

"Admit what?" Esposito inquired as he looked from Kate to Castle.

Kate turned to look at Esposito.

"That Castle lost to a girl at laser tag and can't handle it."

Esposito directed a pitying look at Castle. "You lose to Alexis again?"

Castle motioned with his head in Kate's direction. Esposito looked at Kate.

"But she's not a girl." He said.

Castle slowly turned to look at Kate, his eyebrows rising.

"Guess who's going to be doing paperwork for the next week?" He said with amusement.

"A month more like." Kate replied crisply.

She turned her gaze to the now worried looking detective and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What have we got?" she asked as she continued walking towards the body.

Esposito was relieved to get down to business but in the back of his mind he was a little worried that Kate might carry out her threat.

"The victim is a Hispanic male, mid thirties. A local spotted him when he was out walking his dog." Esposito reported as they reached the body. "His wallet is missing. If it was a robbery, I'd bet my week's salary that the killer didn't know who he was rolling."

"You ID'd him without a wallet?" Kate asked with some surprise.

"Unfortunately." Esposito replied,

Kate looked down at the body, recognition swept across her face.

"You know the guy?" Castle said.

"Everybody in New York knows the guy." Esposito told him.

"Cano Vega. The baseball player." Kate announced.

"Yeah." Esposito said grimly.

"Cano Vega? Are you sure?" Castle said looking down to study the body.

"He was my first round draft pick in my fantasy league three years running." Esposito said. ".314 batting average, four Gold Gloves, and a championship ring."

Esposito bent down and lifted up the championship ring that was on a necklace around Vega's neck.

"I almost caught one of his homers once." Kate announced. "He had just come to the States from Cuba and my Dad took us out to the bleachers over at Shea."

Castle could not hide the surprise from his face as he looked at Kate.

"I didn't know you were such a baseball fan."

"It's genetic on my Dad's side." Kate said. "He's been taking me to games since I was three."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. It finally made sense to him. Why Kate had paused for a few moments and gazed across the baseball field. Why the first thing she did when she got hold of the morning paper was to read the ballgame scores and why she always read the baseball articles in the sports section of The Ledger. He also remembered the handful of times when she had left the loft to meet up with her dad and she would leave dressed in a Yankees ball cap and shirt. That first time he had wanted to go along with her because he liked Jim Beckett and enjoyed his company, Kate had told him that she wanted to spend some father daughter time with her Dad. He understood completely and never asked to come again. He knew how important father daughter time was. Now he knew where Kate and Jim spent their father daughter time.

"Evening, Dr Perlmutter." Kate addressed the medical examiner.

Dr Perlmutter was crouching beside the body of Cano Vega making notes on his clipboard. He looked up and saw Kate and Castle. He rose to his feet.

"Ah Detective Castle, " He said, in his usual cheerless tone of voice, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. He then turned to look at Castle and then added, "And non Detective Castle."

Kate regarded the dour medical examiner and then at her husband and could not help the grin that briefly reached her lips.

"It's still Detective Beckett, Doctor." Kate informed him.

Perlmutter nodded his head. He glanced at Castle.

"And it's still non Detective Castle, I take it?" He said.

Castle made a face at the medical examiner.

"What can you tell us?" Kate asked trying to suppress the smile that was fighting to break through.

"Someone used his head for batting practice. Thirty-six ouncer to the back of the head." Perlmutter reported. "By the look of the splatter, he was hit multiple times."

"Time of death?"

"From his temperature, I'd say two, maybe three hours at most."

Kate nodded her head and then studied the body. A frown appeared on her face.

"What's with all this bruising?" She asked, pointing out the bruises.

"Post mortem. From the balls." Perlmutter informed her.

"Pitching arm." Esposito said, pointing to the pitching machine set up on the pitcher's mound. "Ran for a while after he was dead."

Castle could not help but frown as he looked at the pitching machine and then down at the body.

"You'd think a guy like Cano Vega would have a batting cage in his basement." Castle said. He looked over to Kate. "What would he be doing in a sketchy neighbourhood in Spanish Harlem at this hour of the night?"

"Maybe because it's Cano Vega Field." Esposito supplied. "Local uniforms said that he built it for the community. Wanted to give something back."

Castle nodded his head and then looked down at the ground.

"So, our killer hit him here." Kate theorised.

"And he got blood on his shoe." Castle added.

He pointed to the outline of a shoe print that was free of blood but surround by it. Kate studied the shoe print for a moment.

"Have CSU run a sweep, see if anything tracked outside the field." She ordered Esposito.

Esposito nodded his head in acknowledgement of the order.

Kate continued to study the body a thoughtful expression on her face.

"A big, athletic guy is swinging a two and a half foot club." Kate mused as she looked over to Castle. "He couldn't have been that easy to kill."

"Unless he didn't see it coming." Castle suggested.

Kate nodded her agreement.

XXX

Kate and Castle walked into the bullpen and made their way to Kate's desk. Kate removed her coat and draped it over the back of her chair before she sat down. Castle sat down in his chair. They had just returned from having visited Cano Vega's wife, Maggie. Kate was a little grateful that she had not been the one to make the death call last night. The call that changed everything as she liked to call it.

Kate opened her portfolio and started to review the notes she had made.

"Would you like a coffee?" Castle inquired.

Kate looked up from her notes and over to Castle. She smiled and nodded her head. Castle rose to his feet and hurried off to the break room to get the coffees. Kate looked down at her notes.

She and Castle had arrived at the Vega house to find the place under siege from news cameras and reporters. It had been a bit of a battle to get through the reporters just to get to the front door. Most of the reporters were listening to Vega's agent Bobby Fox making a statement but there were a couple of reporters who had recognised Kate and bombarded her with questions which she had fended off with a curt 'no comment' as she and Castle walked to the front door. Inside the house with Maggie Vega was a former team mate of Vega's, Tommy Zane.

From the widow Kate learned that Vega would sometimes go to the ballpark just to blow off steam but had never gone there at night. It had been Zane who had supplied the information that Vega had visited the club that Zane and Vega co-owned earlier in the evening. Zane had said that Cano Vega had dropped by the club around seven o'clock and had left by 7:30pm.

They had also learned that the Cuban community had turned against their hero because of a trip Cano had made to Cuba a few months back. He had gone to Cuba after an approach by the Cuba Tourism Department and whilst he was there he had been feted as a poster boy for the New Cuba. He was treated as a hero by the locals, even Fidel Castro had come over and shook Cano's hand at a state dinner. Yet on his return to the States Cano's friends called him a traitor for going to Cuba. The people who had cheered Cano Vega for building the ballpark were the same people who told him to go to hell after he had gone to Cuba.

Bobby Fox having finished dealing with the reporters out the front of the house had come inside and joined in on the interview. He informed Kate and Castle that Cano Vega had received many threats, hundreds of them thanks to one Alfredo Quintana. He added that Quintana was the guy who had killed Vega.

"Here we go." Castle announced on his return to Kate's desk. He set her coffee mug on her desk and then settled down in his chair with his own mug of coffee.

"Thanks, Castle." Kate said as she picked up her mug.

Kate brought the coffee mug to her lips and took a big sip of the coffee. A moment later she let out an appreciative sigh. That made Castle smiled to himself. He watched as Kate took another big sip of her coffee before putting the mug down then set about typing up her notes from her interview with Maggie Vega.

Castle sipped his coffee and watched as Kate typed away, noting the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. His wife might call his watching her as she worked creepy but Castle had another name for it, enjoyable.

When Kate had finished typing up her notes she wheeled one of the large white boards close to her desk and then proceeded to make notes on the board. It didn't take long because there was only the basic of information so far.

At lunch Castle had volunteered to go and get food. He returned half an hour later weighed down with more food than either of them could eat but as always he had bought extra for the boys. On his return to the bullpen Castle had noted that more notes had been made on the whiteboard in his absence.

After lunch Kate had spent most of the afternoon collating the reports from the first responders to the murder scene as well the other investigators at the scene. More notes were scribbled on the whiteboard. The autopsy report had yet to come through. Slowly though the story of the murder of Cano Vega began to develop.

Detective Ryan made an appearance just after five o'clock he came over to Kate's desk.

"Hey." He said in way of greeting.

Kate looked up from what she had been working on and gave Ryan a questioning look. Ryan handed over a photocopied newspaper article. Kate glanced at it.

"Alfredo Quintana JP PhD, and editor of _Una Nueva Esperanza_, a newspaper published by his foundation, primarily for the local Cuban community." Ryan reported. Kate had tasked him on finding out about Quintana. "That is his column from a couple of weeks ago."

"Cano Vega must pay?" Kate said reading the headline. She passed the photocopy across to Castle to have a look at it.

"The article's about how Vega betrayed the Cuban community by shaking hands with the monster who butchered thousands of their relatives." Ryan added. "Quintana says, if Vega's going to embrace the brutal regime he once escaped, he would do well to be reminded of its barbarous cruelty."

Castle looked up from the article he was looking at.

"Well, that sounds like a threat to me." He suggested.

Kate nodded her head in agreement. She turned to look up at Ryan.

"Get him in tomorrow, I'd like to have a chat with him." She ordered.

"You got it." Ryan replied before he turned and walked back to his desk.

XXX

Castle opened the front door of the loft and held it open to allow Kate to enter first. Kate set her purse on the side table near the door. Castle helped her out of her coat and hung it up for her. Moving towards the living room both Castle and Kate saw Alexis sitting on the couch blindfolded and Martha standing a short distance away holding up a wallet.

Since Kate had moved into the loft it was not unusual for her to find on returning home, Alexis and Martha doing something together. More often than not Alexis would be helping Martha to learn her lines for a play. Even Kate had been co-opted in helping Martha learn her lines a couple of times.

Once or twice she had found the pair at the piano belting out a show tune. This was something unusual. She opened her mouth to speak but Castle placed his hand on her arm to forestall whatever she was going to say. She cast him a look but he grinned and nodded to her to keep watching.

"Tell me, Seer, what do I hold in my hand now?" Martha said a dramatic tone of voice. She acknowledged the arrival of her son and Kate with a smile.

"You're holding...a wallet." Alexis said slowly.

"Yes!" Martha cried out in delight. "Ten out of ten!"

"What's going on?" Kate inquired as she approached the living room.

Alexis pulled off the blindfold and smiled up at Kate and her father.

"Gram's teaching me how to read minds." Alexis informed Kate.

"And she's a natural." Martha added happily. She looked to Castle. "She is much better than you were at her age."

Kate shot Castle a curious look.

"And I am so proud." Castle beamed. "Why the sudden foray into the mysterious realms?"

"It's a genealogy project for school." Alexis explained.

"Sounds interesting." Kate said as she walked over.

"Half of the assignment is to collect stories from family members. I had no idea that Gram's folks had a mind reading act on Coney Island."

"Yeah. They were very famous in their day." Martha nodded her head.

"I love all their codes. How 'tell me' means 'wallet' and 'reveal to me' means 'a pair of glasses'." Alexis added.

"Yes, you come from a long line of hucksters and charlatans." Castle said as he walked over to his daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Myself included."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Kate questioned.

Castle made a face at his wife before he looked down at his daughter.

"But we have high hopes for you, though." He said.

Kate moved and sat down beside Alexis.

"Kate, could I ask you for some family stories for my school project?" Alexis asked slowly.

Kate looked at the girl and smiled.

"I don't see why not." Kate replied.

"So, whose turn is it to make dinner?" Castle asked.

"Yours." Chorused the three women of the Castle household.

Castle smiled and bowed his head at the command of his ladies. He turned and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Martha ventured into the kitchen where she selected a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, then returned to the living room.

Castle paused as he was getting dinner ready and looked across to the living room where the three most important women in his life were sitting. His daughter and mother listened avidly as his wife shared some family stories of her own. He could not help but smile at the scene. It made his heart swell.

"Castle, dinner isn't going to cook itself, you know." Kate called out, without turning her head.

"Dinner, right, yes." Castle stammered as he quickly turned his attention to making dinner.

XXX

Alfredo Quintana, a man of average height aged in his late forties or early fifties and wearing glasses, was brought in for questioning the following morning. He was less than impressed at being brought in so early. It was Kate and Castle throwing the questions to the editor of _Una Nueva Esperanza_.

Quintana denied that he had ever threatened Cano Vega. He was certainly not sorry for what he had written in the newspaper article, claiming what he had written was the truth. Sensing from the line of questioning being directed at him by both Kate and Castle, Quintana claimed that he was not a murderer. When asked for his whereabouts at the time the murder took place Quintana claimed he was home with his wife and sons. His brother was there as well, he added.

Kate was the first to emerge from the interrogation room with Castle quickly falling into step beside her.

"From where I'm standing, he may not have swung the bat but it doesn't mean he didn't kill him."

Kate muttered.

"Well, good luck with trying to convince a jury." Castle replied.

As they walked to Kate's desk. Captain Montgomery emerged from his office and approached them.

"Well?" He asked.

Captain Montgomery had been briefed about the threatening newspaper article that Alfredo Quintana had written and wanted to know the outcome of the interview.

Kate reached her desk and sat down, then she looked up to the Captain.

"We'll check his alibi." Kate informed the Captain. "But my gut tells me it's not him."

Castle cast a glance in Kate's direction. He was on the point of making a joke about Kate's gut and its ability to divine the guilt or innocence of suspects but the look on his wife's face told him that a joke like that would not go down well. Instead of cracking a joke he brought something else up that had been on his mind.

"We should get a warrant." Castle suggested. "Run his subscribers against any hate mail the Vegas might have gotten."

Kate's eyebrows rose slowly in surprise. Captain Montgomery too was surprised. He looked at the author and grinned.

"You sure you got no cop in the Castle family tree?" He asked.

"No, us Castles are mostly con artists and circus folk, sir." Castle replied.

"And mind readers, don't forget that." Kate reminded him.

"Them too." Castle agreed.

"No, I think there's a little cop in there somewhere." Captain Montgomery said as he left and returned to his office.

Kate set about checking Quintana's alibi and after a round of a few telephone calls it turned out that Quintana had been telling the truth or at least Quintana's wife and brother were providing him a solid alibi.

It was after finishing the last of the calls Kate saw Esposito approaching her desk. He carried with him a file. He announced that he had just gotten back from CSU and they had managed to track the blood trail from the killer's shoe across the park but it ended at the curb in the carpark. CSU were able to get partial tyre tracks. Esposito said that they were in luck because those partial tyre tracks were distinctive and were already in the system as they had been tagged in an aggravated assault that had occurred last year. With a small grin on his face Esposito added that the assault was committed by one Anton Wade. He handed the file to Kate.

Kate opened the file and perused it.

"Loan sharking...blackmail..." Kate said slowly.

"Plus assault with a deadly weapon and two Assault and Battery convictions." Esposito added. "He's one seriously bad dude."

Kate closed the file and set it on her desk then looked up at Esposito.

"Bring him in." Kate ordered.

Esposito grinned back. "One step ahead of you."

Esposito looked over his shoulder. Both Kate and Castle looked in the direction Esposito was looking and they saw Ryan and a uniform escorting a tall black man towards the interrogation room.

"Good work." Kate said.

Once more Kate and Castle interviewed the latest suspect. Anton Wade. Wade admitted to being at the ballpark but seeing Vega's body he quickly left the scene. He also admitted that he had loaned Cano Vega two hundred thousand dollars. Vega had come to Wade shortly after he had returned from his trip to Cuba. Wade said that Vega had paid out his loan, the last instalment had been on him when Wade had found him dead on the ground, so he took the money and got out of there.

XXX

The elevator opened on the floor where Bobby Fox's management agency was located. Kate stepped out first and Castle followed. The agency occupied the entire floor of a down town skyscraper. The décor was glass and steel and on the walls of the corridor that Kate and Castle were walking along, hung large framed photographs of many famous sportsmen and women that Bobby Fox had represented.

"So, why are we here again?" Castle inquired, as he looked about at the passing parade of people in the corridor and in the offices that they passed, some he had recognised.

"When Vega returned from his trip to Cuba, he suddenly needed two hundred thousand dollars fast, so fast that he had to turn to a loan shark for the money." Kate explained. "And his wife had no idea about the two hundred thousand."

"Something must have happened in Cuba." Castle ventured.

"Yeah."

"And you think Fox might be able to shed some light on it because he had organised the trip?"

Kate smiled at him and nodded her head.

As they neared the end of the corridor Castle looked around him once again.

"What is it with professional sports? I mean, even the management agencies are on steroids." Castle remarked.

"Well, Fox's client list is a veritable who's who of star athletes." Kate replied. "5% of their endorsements and salaries, he could pay for half of lower Manhattan."

Castle turned his head and looked at Kate.

"Did you just use the word 'veritable'?"

"Yes, I did." Kate grinned.

"So sexy." Castle said in a low voice.

"You should hear me say 'fallacious'." Kate quipped, casting a glance at him.

Castle's mouth dropped open, looking like a stunned fish. He watched as Kate walked up to the reception desk. Castle recovered quickly and joined his wife at the desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the reception desk said with a welcoming smile.

"I need to see Mr Fox." Kate replied.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Kate produced her badge and showed it to the receptionist. "I think he can squeeze me in."

The receptionist smiled again and reached for the phone to contact Bobby Fox.

"Rick? Rick Castle."

Castle turned around at hearing his name being called. His face broke into a smile as he saw the man who had called out to him. Kate also turned around and this time it was her turn to be stunned. She stared wide-eyed. The man who had called out to Castle was none other than Joe Torre.

"Hey, Skipper!" Castle said happily as he shook hands with the great man. "I haven't seen you since the big move. How are you Joe?"

"Pretty awful." Joe replied. "I just can't believe this whole Vega thing."

"I know, it's sad. And you two were friends. I'm sorry."

Joe nodded his head. "Yeah, he was a great kid. He had the ability to be a Cuban Roberto Clemente. It's just so sad."

"Well, we're here to talk to Mr Fox about it." Castle glanced at Kate and almost started to laugh at the star struck look that was plastered on her face as she stared at Joe Torre. "Joe, this is my wife, Detective Kate Beckett."

"Pleased to meet you, Detective." Joe said with a smile as he held out his hand. "And congratulations."

Kate shook Joe's hand and smiled stupidly.

"Beckett!...Kate...Detective...Thank you."

"Very nice meeting you." Joe said with a smile as he retrieved his hand. Like Castle he was well used to meeting star struck tongued tied fans. He looked at Castle. "Well, good luck with the case. And I'll say a prayer for you guys."

"Thanks." Castle said.

"Oh, by the way, say hi to your mom for me." Joe said as he started to move away.

"Will do, Joe."

"Okay."

Castle slowly turned to look at his still star struck wife. He could not help but grin at her.

"Smooth, Kate, very smooth."

Kate reached out excitedly and grabbed hold of Castle's arm. Castle grinned even more. Kate was positively giddy. This was a side of her that he had never seen before and it was something he found rather amusing.

"That was Joe freaking Torre!"

"Yeah."

"I got to call Dad." She gushed.

Kate released his arm and walked away. She took out her phone and called her father.

Castle saw the excited look on Kate's face as she told her Dad about having met Joe Torre. An idea suddenly came to him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Joe walking down the corridor. Leaving the reception desk Castle ran to catch up to Joe. Once he caught up to him Castle asked a favour of him. Joe smiled and nodded his head when he heard what the request was. Castle returned to the reception desk just as Kate finished her call with her father and came back to front desk.

"Happy now?" Castle inquired, with an amused expression on his face.

"Very happy." Kate beamed. "Dad's so jealous."

"Excuse me Detective Beckett." Joe Torre said as he came up.

Kate turned around and could not believe that the great man had come back.

"Mr Torre."

"I have a couple of spare tickets to a sky box for the next Yankees game, I would be honoured if you'd come."

"Oh...Wow." Kate stammered. "Yeah...I'd love to...wow...thank you."

"My pleasure." Joe smiled. As he walked off he gave Castle a wink.

Castle's arm was suddenly squeezed again, almost to the point of cutting off the circulation in the arm as the giddy fan girl returned in full force.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Kate squealed.

"You are such a fan girl, you know that?" Castle chuckled.

"I got to call Dad, again." Kate gushed. "He's not going to believe this! I don't believe it!"

Kate released his arm and stepped away to call her dad again. Castle laughed at seeing his wife acting this way. It pleased him to know that he could do that.

XXX

Having finished their meeting with Bobby Fox Kate and Castle returned to the car. Both had been silently grateful to be out of the man's office though they were no closer to solving the case. Kate had found the agent a little too smarmy and oily. Fox had said Vega must have realised that things had not really changed all that much in Cuba because when Vega had returned from his trip to Cuba he had told Fox to return the money the Cuba Tourism Department had paid him to make the visit.

Fox had been more than happy to recount the tale of how he had managed to help Cano Vega defect from Cuba after the 1992 Barcelona Olympics and how it had cost him an expensive Rollex watch.

Kate placed her hands on the steering wheel but did not start of the engine. She turned to look at Castle.

"So, what made Vega go to Cuba and then what made him change his mind?" She asked.

"Maybe Vega worked for the State Department." Castle suggested.

Kate arched her eyebrows, amusement dancing in her eyes. She was about to be graced with one of her husband's outlandish theories.

"Maybe he was sent to shake hands with Fidel in a secret attempt to release a bio toxin into his system." He added.

The suggestion was greeted by a roll of the eyes and a shake of the head from Kate.

"Well, the Russians sprayed sushi with radioactive polonium." Castle offered. "What's more far-fetched?"

Kate nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly a smile swept across her face.

"Well, I just met Joe Torre, so I guess anything's possible." She said excitedly.

"Steady there, fan girl." Castle chuckled.

Suddenly Kate leaned across and gave Castle a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Castle."

Castle saw the knowing look in her bright hazel eyes.

Kate started up the car and pulled into the traffic.

"So how do you know, Joe Torre?" Kate inquired.

"Mother and I met him at charity event a few years back." Castle explained.

Kate was going to ask another question but her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket. Castle reached over and took the phone from her hand. Kate shot him a glare. Castle accepted the call and then held the phone to Kate's ear. Kate gave him a nod of thanks.

"Beckett...Yeah...we should be there soon. Yeah...see you then."

Castle took the phone back and killed the connection and then returned the phone to Kate's pocket.

"That was Perlmutter, he wants to see us. He's finished the autopsy report." Kate informed him.

XXX

Castle emerged from his office and made his way to the kitchen to get a refill for his mug. He found Alexis at the kitchen counter with school books arrayed around her. She looked up and smiled at her father.

"Still doing homework?" Castle inquired.

"Just working on the school project." Alexis informed him.

"Ah." Castle nodded his head as he walked over to the coffee machine and refilled his cup.

"You know, Mom's family goes all the way back to the Mayflower." Alexis said.

"What, her persecution complex is genetic?" Castle quipped as he picked up his coffee mug and walked around the counter to stand beside his daughter.

"Hey, those are my genes you're talking about, too." Alexis retorted.

Kate had come down the stairs and caught sight of Castle and Alexis in the kitchen. She was about to head to the kitchen but changed direction when she overheard what they were talking about. Feeling like she would be intruding she decided to leave them to it so headed for the bedroom. Not really wanting to pry however she paused in the doorway and listened to them. She was curious.

She could not help herself. Castle, the loving father was one of the reasons she had married him. She loved watching father and daughter interacting. Seeing the way he was with his daughter made her realise that she had no concerns about how he would be like if and when they had a child of their own. That was a subject they had not really talked about much.

"Well, look on the bright side." Castle said. "Now that you know you're genetically predisposed, you can seek early treatment, prevent future outbreaks."

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know who your dad is?" Alexis asked, looking a little sad for her father.

"No. Why, does it bother you?"

"It's like, I have this family tree, and there's a whole chunk of it missing." Alexis said slowly, waving a hand at her work. "There's a whole part of my history that doesn't exist." Alexis looked up at her father.

"I mean, really, how could Grams not know?" She added.

Castle smiled gently as his daughter.

"Your Gram told me once that she loved a lifetime the night she met him."

"But don't you feel like you're missing out, not knowing?" Alexis questioned.

"Oh, no! That's the beauty of the mystery. Right now, my father could be an astronaut, a priate, a winner of the Nobel Prize maybe."

"A spy perhaps?" Alexis suggested.

"Oh that would so cool!" Castle exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would love that, wouldn't you?"

Castle grinned as he nodded his head. He then leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"Don't work too late, pumpkin." He said.

"I won't."

Seeing that Castle was about to leave the kitchen Kate suddenly vanished into the office. Castle found his wife reclining on the couch reading through the copy of the autopsy report that she had obtained from Perlmutter.

"Hey, you want a coffee?" Castle asked.

Kate looked up from the report in her hands and slowly shook her head. She watched as Castle settled himself at his desk. Castle started typing but after a couple of minutes he paused and looked over the laptop screen to find his wife watching him. He arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"I thought I'd return the favour, Castle." Kate informed him. "See how you like being stared at."

"Oh, I don't mind having my beautiful wife gazing lovingly and longingly upon my ruggedly handsome face as I toil away trying to earn the money to keep her in the luxury she has become accustomed to."

Kate rolled her eyes at his remark. Closing the report she had been holding she set it aside and slowly rose from the couch. She slowly moved to the desk coming around it and draped her arms around Castle's neck. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be too long, Castle."

"I wont."

"We have an early start tomorrow. We're questioning Tommy 'Freight Train' Zane, remember?"

"I know."

Kate kissed him again before releasing him and slowly sauntered into the bedroom. She could feel his eyes on her and she made it a point to put an extra sway in the roll of her hips. She was not above a little teasing because she knew that he would not be long in coming to bed.

XXX

Castle was seated on the couch in Captain Montgomery's office. There was an air of accomplishment as another case had been closed and a murderer was behind bars. Kate was perched on the arm of the couch. Ryan and Esposito, also in the office, were standing to one side of the Captain's desk. Captain Montgomery was reclining a little in his chair as he listened to his people brief him on the arrest of Bobby Fox for the murder of Cano Vega. He needed the briefing because he was sure to get a call from the Chief of Detectives or the Commissioner himself. An arrest of a high profile citizen always generated publicity.

"So this girl Lara, wasn't the killer but turns out to be Vega's daughter?" He asked.

"That's right, sir." Kate replied. "Cano Vega had heard rumours that he had fathered a daughter."

"That was the reason for his trip to Cuba." Castle said picking up the story. "To find out if there was any truth to the rumours. That was the reason for his trip to Cuba. Well, the rumours turned out to be true, he did have a daughter, Lara."

"Vega was engaged to be married to Lara's mother around the time he had defected and she was pregnant." Kate said.

"The condition for Vega's defection was that Lara's mother would come to the US as well. Sadly, she was arrested and thrown into jail by the Cuban authorities and made an example of." Castle said.

Montgomery nodded his head slowly.

"Where she died." Kate added. "Vega always believed that Lara's mother had changed her mind. He had no idea she had been jailed much less she had died there."

"He only learned the truth when he went to Cuba and met Lara." Castle said.

Ryan and Esposito watched as Kate and Beckett told the story to the captain. Ryan glanced at his partner.

"Do you think they practice it?" he whispered.

"Practice what?" Esposito asked in a low voice.

"Finishing each other's sentences."

"Bro, I don't think they even know they're doing it."

Ryan nodded his head slowly and turned back to watch.

"What about the two hundred grand?" Captain Montgomery asked. "Why did he need to go to a loan shark to get so much money?"

"He needed the money so that he could smuggle Lara out of Cuba." Kate informed him.

"Through Alfredo Quintana who does a nice business in people smuggling on the side." Castle added.

"So where does Bobby Fox come into this?" Captain Montgomery asked.

"Fox had arranged, Vega's defection, sir." Kate replied. "He had bribed the Cuban head of security at the Games to turn a blind eye..."

"With a brand new Rollex watch." Castle grinned.

"Fox knew that Vega would never leave without Lara's mother, preferring to stay in Cuba with her, rather than making large amounts of money for him playing the major leagues." Kate continued.

"And he could not get Lara's mother out of Cuba so he did the next best thing, he had her arrested and jailed and made sure Vega never found out." Castle said. "The chief witness at the trial was none other than the guy Fox had bribed with a new Rollex."

"Vega called Fox on the night he was killed and they met at the ballpark. Vega was going to have it out with Fox over the lies and betrayal." Kate said.

"And fearing he was going to lose one of his meal tickets as much as he feared the real story might become public, Fox took matters in hand through the offices of a two and half foot long baseball bat." Castle declared and punctuated it with an imaginary swing of a baseball bat.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head again. A small smile reached his lips. His gaze moved from Esposito to Ryan and then Castle and finally came to settle on Kate.

"Good work." He announced. "All of you."

"Thank you, sir." Kate replied, looking pleased.

"Sir." Ryan and Esposito chorused.

Castle smiled up at Esposito and Ryan before he turned to look up at Kate. Suddenly the smile on his faded. The father in him had come to the fore to remind him of the orphan in all of this.

"What's going to happen to Lara?" He asked.

"She can stay in the States for a year." Kate informed him. "Then she can decide whether she wants to apply for citizenship or not."

Castle nodded his head but still looked a little unhappy.

"Well, I can't imagine her staying when her last bit of family is gone." He said. Kate gave him a questioning look. "I mean, the only person that she knew here is dead."

Kate was about to nod her head in agreement with what Castle had just said when suddenly a smile spread across her face. She rose to her feet and looked down at her husband.

"There is one more person Lara should meet." She announced.

Castle looked at his smiling wife and knew immediately who she was referring to. He returned her smile as he jumped to his feet.

"Great idea." he said excitedly.

Ryan turned his partner.

"Now that's just spooky." He remarked.

Esposito nodded his head slowly.

XXX

Kate lay in bed starting to hover between drowsiness and consciousness. She had tried reading but had barely finished a chapter before she had put aside the book she had picked up. She was fighting off the strong call of sleep. She was waiting for her husband to come to bed.

She did not know how he did it, he had been as tired as she was. After a long hard day they had come home and she was looking for nothing more than dinner and a quiet night. Castle insisted on making dinner for his family, then after dinner he had been struck with a bout of inspiration that sent him to his laptop and working on his book, promising her not to be too long about it but he wanted to finish the chapter he had started. Kate did not begrudge him his need to work on his book.

When Kate noticed the lights in the office next door were doused she came a little more awake. Her eyes slowly shifting to the open doorway of the bedroom. Waiting for him to appear.

A moment later Castle's large frame filled the doorway. Kate could not see his face as the light of the bedside lamp did not reach that far but she could picture the look on his face. That gentle tight-lipped smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes. That same smile that always appeared on his face when he paused in the doorway of their bedroom and found her in bed.

Even after all the time they had been together that smile of his never failed to send a small thrill through her body.

Kate watched silently as Castle shuffled into the bedroom. He shed the clothes he had been wearing, tossing the discarded articles in the direction of the laundry basket. Kate bit on her lower lip to stop herself from giggling. Both his shirt and trousers fell short of their target yet again.

She had never met a man who threw as badly as Castle. She had tried to teach him how to throw a few times but each attempt had ended in failure. The first time it had been in the loft, in the living room to be exact. That session had ended after he had thrown the ball and broke a small statue. The last attempt had only been a couple of weeks ago at the park. Castle had almost knocked out a passing jogger. Kate was not ready to give up on him yet. She was going to teach him how to throw a ball if it was the last thing she did.

Standing only in his boxers Castle took a t-shirt from out of a drawer and pulled it on. He then quietly slipped into the bed. Immediately he reached out to Kate and pulled her to him. She rolled on her side and settled her back against his chest. She covered his hand with her own after it came to rest on her stomach.

"Did you finish the chapter?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, finally." Castle sighed.

"I heard you talking with Alexis the other night." Kate ventured slowly. "About your father."

"Oh."

Kate turned her head so that she could look at his face.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Castle."

"It's alright." Castle assured her.

Castle had told her about not having a father a long time ago. At the time she had been curious but he had deflected her line of inquiry with jokes so she did not pursue the matter, figuring that it was a painful subject to him because the man had walked out on him and Martha. Yet her curiosity remained and from time to time she thought about it, wondering if she should bring up the subject. Alexis' genealogy school project had stimulated her curiosity once again, and she wanted to know how he felt about it. Now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't know who your father is?"

Castle did not answer immediately. He looked into her eyes and saw curiosity and concern residing there. His first thought was to brush off the question with a joke like he usually did but he quickly realised that Kate deserved a truthful answer.

"When I was young, at school, I used to see my friends with their mothers and fathers, one or two of my friends' parents were divorced but the parents would still be around. My friends would ask where my dad was and I didn't have answer for them. So I asked Mother. At first she would laugh off the question but when I got a little older she realised that she couldn't fob me off forever. So she told me the story about how she met this man at a party one night and fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. In the morning when she woke up he was gone and she never heard from him again. So I believe her when she says that she loved a lifetime in one night."

Castle paused and grinned.

"Besides, look at what arrived nine months later."

A warm smile appeared on Kate's lips.

"Little Ricky, famously fatherless." She said.

"Yeah."

The smile on Kate's lips faded as a small frown creased her forehead.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kate considered the question for a moment.

"I just think it's sad."

"Sad? Why sad?" Castle asked, looking puzzled.

"You can imagine your dad to be anything you like, and being an author with a wild imagination you can conjure up any manner of things your dad might be, and that's okay. But the one thing he will never be is your dad." Kate said softly. She reached out and gently stroked the side of his face with her fingers. "And that is sad, because he will never know what a beautiful, caring, loving, generous, talented man his son turned out to be. And it's sad too, that he will never know what a wonderful and loving father his son turned out to be."

Castle smiled at his wife. He turned his head a little and kissed her fingers.

"You forgot to mention ruggedly handsome." He murmured.

"He doesn't need to know that." Kate giggled.

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this effort. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kate was in the kitchen chopping the last of the vegetables that she was going the throw into the casserole that she was making. She made short work of dicing the onions with the Takahara VG Chef knife. It had taken her a little while and a couple of scars on the fingers of her left hand before she had mastered the art of slicing and dicing like the chefs did with top quality equipment. Now she was almost as good as Castle was.

She was proud of the fact that she could chop onions without having to wear those silly looking goggles like her husband did. He had insisted on buying her a pair but she had shoved them into a kitchen drawer where they remained unused.

Picking up the chopping board she transferred the mound of diced onions into the casserole dish. She gave the onions a quick stir and let them caramelise. A couple of cloves of crushed garlic went into the dish next. Then carrots and celery and a couple of other vegetables were next. She gave the contents of the dish another stir.

On a side counter a decadent looking chocolate cake sat cooling on a wire tray waiting patiently for the sinful icing to be applied to it.

It was one of her rare days off and rarer still was the fact that she was alone in the loft, so instead of spending the day lounging around doing nothing more than catching up on her reading she chose to spend her time baking and cooking. It was not her turn to make dinner but she had volunteered for the task. Castle was away for the day making appearances at book shops signing copies of his book for his multitude of fans. Martha was at rehearsals for her new play and Alexis was due home from school within the hour.

She was standing at the stove stirring the vegetables in the casserole dish when she heard the door bell ring. Turning down the heat a little Kate grabbed a towel and wiped her hands before she headed for the door to answer it.

"Mom."

"Hello, sweetheart."

Johanna stepped up and gave her surprised daughter a quick kiss before entering the loft.

"What's that you got there?" Kate inquired as she closed the door. She had spied the large box her mother had under her arm.

"It's called a box, dear." Johanna replied drily.

"Very funny, Mom. Have you thought of becoming a comedienne?"

"Being a lawyer pays much better." Johanna winked.

Kate followed her mother to the kitchen. Kate proceeded over to the coffee machine and switched it on. She had no need to ask if her mother wanted a coffee. Kate's coffee addiction had come from her mother. Johanna set the box on the counter and perched herself on a stool. A grin settled on her face. Kate turned around and caught her mother grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing." Johanna replied, her grin deepening a little.

"Mom."

"I'm just intoxicated by the wonderful aromas here in the kitchen."

Kate nodded.

"Who'd have thought my daughter the tough Homicide detective would be such a domestic goddess in her spare time?"

"Are you making fun of me, Mom? Because you know I can cook."

"Yes, you can, sweetheart." Johanna agreed. "You did have a pretty good teacher, I recall."

Kate smiled at that.

"But it was always an arduous task getting you to cook at home." Johanna added.

"You were the better cook, Mom."

Kate turned to the stove to check on the casserole. She gave it another stir before moving over and getting a couple of mugs from out of a cupboard.

"Well it's pleasing to see the apple didn't fall too far from the tree, dear."

Kate looked over her shoulder and smiled at her mother. She poured the coffee into the mugs. She brought them over to the counter and passed one mug over to her mother. Kate then turned back and went to the stove. She placed the chicken segments into the casserole dish and then poured in the chicken stock. As the dish started to simmer she placed the lid on the dish.

"Is that a chocolate mudcake I spy on the tray over there?" Johanna inquired.

"Your recipe, Mom."

Johanna smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Can I make the icing for it?" She asked.

"Sure, if you want." Kate replied.

Kate moved over to the bench where the cake was cooling. From the cupboard above she took out a small plate and set it on the bench. She opened the large ceramic cookie jar and selected some cookies which she placed on the plate. She picked up the plate of cookies and brought them over to the counter.

"Cookies as well." Johanna remarked, grinning.

"I wouldn't hear the end of Castle's whining if he found that I had baked a cake and not his favourite chocolate chip cookies." Kate explained.

"Well they do say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Johanna said.

"And here's me thinking that it was sexy lingerie." Kate said deadpan.

"There's that too, sweetheart." Johanna laughed.

Kate picked up her mug and took a sip from it. She leaned against the counter and looked at her mother.

"Shouldn't you be at work, Mom?" Kate asked.

"I had that meeting today, sweetheart."

"Oh, that's right." Kate brightened. "How did it go?"

Her mother had told her about the part time job teaching pre-law at a community college that she had been thinking of applying for. Kate had been surprised when her mother had told her that she was thinking about doing some part time teaching but encouraged her all the same.

"The interview went well." Johanna said.

"And?" Kate pressed. She could see her mother had an excited look about her.

"It's not official."

"You got the job." Kate declared.

Johanna grinned and nodded her head.

"Congratulations, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Kate's eyes shifted to the large box sitting on the counter.

"So what's in the box?" She asked.

"I was just clearing out the storage room and I found some of your stuff in there and I thought you might still want them."

Kate eyed her mother carefully.

"Why would you be clearing out the storage room?" She asked.

Johanna shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at her daughter.

"I have been thinking of turning it into another bed room."

"A spare room, huh?" Kate said, eyeing her mother suspiciously.

"A nursery perhaps?" Johanna shrugged.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother. The subject of grandchildren was something that Johanna had been hinting at on a semi regular basis.

"Real subtle, Mom."

"A mother can hope." Johanna replied. "Or if that doesn't work, provide a subtle hint."

"A less than subtle hint, you mean?"

"Whatever works, dear."

Kate set her mug down on the counter and moved across to where the box sat. She reached to open the top of the box and then paused to cast a wary look in her mother's direction.

"Go on, it's not going to bite or anything." Johanna said.

Kate nodded her head and slowly opened the top of the box and looked into it.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed.

Sitting on the top was a framed A4 size group photograph of Kate's _Nebula 9_ club members from college. Standing in the middle of the group was Kate dressed as Lieutenant Chloe.

"Oh, God. I thought I threw this photo out." Kate said with a laugh.

"I couldn't let you do that." Johanna grinned. "Not when it makes perfectly good blackmail material."

Kate set the photograph aside and peered into the box. She let out a gasp.

"Is that my Lieutenant Chloe uniform?"

XXX

Alexis opened the front door and entered the loft. She unslung her school bag and dropped it by the side table. She broke into a smile when she spotted Kate in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kate."Alexis said happily. "Something smells good."

"Hi Alexis." Kate replied with a smile.

Nearing the kitchen Alexis spotted Johanna Beckett putting chocolate icing on the cake that Kate had baked.

"Hi, Mrs Beckett."

"Now, Alexis, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Johanna?" Johanna said waving a spatula in Alexis' direction.

"Johanna." Alexis corrected herself.

Alexis went over to the fridge and took out the milk container. Kate took a tall glass from out of a cupboard and passed it to the girl. Alexis poured the milk into the glass before returning the milk container back to the fridge. When she moved towards the counter she spotted the box with the uniform draped over it.

"Oh, is that a _Nebula 9_ uniform?" she asked.

Kate had left the box and the uniform sitting on the bench with the idea of hiding it in the wardrobe later but had forgotten all about it. She was surprised that Alexis knew about the show.

"You know about N_ebula 9_?" She asked.

"Yeah, I used to like it." Alexis replied.

"You did?"

"Yeah, though Dad thinks it was a little cheesy."

"He's one to talk." Kate shook her head, remembering some of the Sci-Fi shows that Castle loved to watch.

"Is this yours Kate?" Alexis said pointing to the costume.

"Kate made it herself." Johanna announced. She had finished icing the cake and had now moved out of the kitchen to sit down on a stool at the counter where her second cup of coffee had been waiting.

Alexis turned to look at Kate, with some surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"That's so cool."

"Whatever you do, don't tell your dad." Kate cautioned.

Alexis knew full well how her father would react. She nodded her head.

"Don't worry your secret's safe, Kate."

"Yes, Kate was a real fan of the show." Johanna ventured with an amused grin on her face. "There's a few pictures there in the box, if you want to have a look."

"Mom!" Kate whined.

"Could I see them?" Alexis asked excitedly.

Kate gave a reluctant nod of her head.

XXX

Kate and Alexis were setting the table in the dining room. Johanna had left after declining the invitation to stay for dinner. She had told her daughter that she had a dinner date of her of her own with Jim to go to. Kate had removed the box that her mother had brought over from the kitchen and was now hidden in the back of the wardrobe in the bedroom.

The front door opened and Castle walked in.

"Why did no one tell me Supernovacon was on this weekend?" Castle demanded the moment he stepped through the front door and headed for the kitchen. He was holding a magazine where an advertisement for Supernovacon was prominently displayed.

"Hello to you too." Kate called out.

Castle made his way to where his wife and daughter were standing. He dutifully kissed Kate and then Alexis.

"Why didn't you tell me Supernovacon was on?" Castle asked his daughter.

"Probably because I didn't know it was on, Dad." Alexis replied.

"We are so going to Supernovacon." Castle declared with all the paternal authority he could muster in his excitement.

"Dad, I'm not getting dressed up as Princess Leia." Alexis announced.

Castle's face fell.

"But you look so cute in that costume."

"Yeah, when I was five."

"But..."

"Dad, no." Alexis said in a firm tone of voice.

Castle knew that tone of voice and wisely chose not to press his daughter. He turned his gaze to Kate. A moment later his face lit up with a lecherous grin. Kate recognised that look and understood its meaning.

"Oh, no, Castle." Kate said shaking her head. "There is no way in this world that you are going to get me dressed up as the slave girl Princess Leia."

A pleading look appeared on the author's face.

"Not...even..."

"Castle, no." Beckett said in the same firm tone of voice that Alexis had used.

Castle's face fell again. He watched as Kate moved into the kitchen and brought over the food setting it on the table. Alexis brought over a bowl of salad and a basket of bread.

"Alexis, you could go as the fifth ninja turtle, Titian." Castle suggested.

"Titian?" Kate said looking confused. "There was no fifth ninja turtle called Titian."

"Yes there was." Castle insisted.

"No there wasn't."

"Titian is the one the other guys never talked about because of his red hair." Castle explained, looking like everyone should know that obscure fact.

Understanding washed across Kate's face. She turned and looked at Alexis.

"He didn't subject you to that embarrassment, did he?"

Alexis sighed wearily and nodded her head. "He did, when I was six. But I'm hoping intensive therapy will prevent any lasting damage."

Alexis moved to the kitchen and returned a couple of moments later with some more things for the table. Then they all sat down to dinner.

"Mother not joining us?" Castle inquired.

"Rehearsals are going into over time." Kate explained. "I'll save her something."

For the first half of the meal Castle spent informing Kate and Alexis about his day visiting book shops in New Jersey and meeting his fans and signing books of his. He also mentioned a call he had received from his agent about long book tour that Black Pawn were thinking of organising. He told his family that he was not all that keen to go on it but nothing was set in stone yet. He was going to meet his agent and publisher to discuss that matter further. Alexis told them about her day at school.

"Why don't we have a Sci-Fi marathon tonight?" Castle suggested as their meal neared its end.

"Sounds great, dad."

"Great, after dinner then?" Castle said.

"It's my turn to pick the show." Alexis said.

"Okay." Castle agreed.

"Good, we're watching _Nebula 9_." Alexis announced, casting a look in Kate's direction.

"_Nebula 9?_ Really?" Castle whined. "That show was cancelled over a decade ago."

"I want to watch it." Alexis insisted.

"I thought you'd be a fan, Castle." Kate said.

"I am of good Sci-Fi, _Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, Firefly..."_

Alexis looked over to Kate.

"Whenever we watch_ Firefly_, Dad insists on dressing up as a Space Cowboy."

"Really?" Kate asked with amusement.

Alexis nodded her head. "He's got the costume somewhere in his wardrobe."

"Speaking of shows cancelled over a decade ago." Kate said, looking at her husband.

"Hey, _Firefly_ was a fantastic show, way ahead of its time." Castle said. "_Nebula 9_ was all phony melodrama and lifeless acting. Can't we watch something else?"

"No, Dad."

"But _Nebula 9_ is such a lame show, must I be subjected to such torture?"

Kate had come to learn that Castle loved Sci-Fi shows and movies and their tastes were pretty similar. However she felt a little hurt to find Castle disparaging one of her favourite shows. A show that meant a lot to her. She hid her disappointment behind a fixed smile.

"I think it calls for a family vote." Alexis announced. "All those in favour of watching _Nebula 9?"_

Kate and Alexis immediately raised their hands.

"Two against one, Dad." Alexis said triumphantly. "You lose."

"Not fair." Castle grumbled at being out voted.

"Castle." Kate warned.

"Oh, alright." Castle muttered.

XXX

Kate was struggling to control her anger but her limit was rapidly being reached. They were onto episode nine of _Nebula 9_. Alexis had called it a night around episode seven and that's when Castle started up his running commentary and criticism. He had been on his best behaviour up until Alexis had headed off to bed but once his daughter had gone he had started up. He had made fun of the dialogue and then the hammy acting and now he was laughing at some of the cardboard-like sets.

Kate had shifted to one end of the couch leaving some space between herself and Castle. It was one way of stopping herself from hitting him.

"Castle, enough." Kate warned.

"Oh, come on Kate." Castle chuckled. "I can't believe you actually like this show."

"What if I do?"

"I thought you had better taste than that."

Kate dragged her eyes off the TV and turned to look at Castle. She could see that he could not understand the appeal of the show, he could not see beyond the cheesy dialogue and bad acting or thin plot lines. Maybe it was time to tell him why this show appealed to her and to other people. She turned back to the TV as a scene on the _Nebula 9_ bridge was unfolding.

"I can't tell you how many times I had dreams about being on a ship like _Nebula 9._" Kate said.

Castle slid his gaze away from the TV screen to his wife.

"Sexy dreams?" he asked hopefully.

Kate shot him a glare.

"You know, it's never too late to live out your fantasy." Castle said slowly, a sly grin on his face. He shifted a little closer to her.

"You're right, okay?" Kate said suddenly. "It was a stupid show. It was cheesy and melodramatic."

Castle was all ready to chortle in triumph that his wife had finally conceded that _Nebula 9_ was not a good show. Yet he hesitated when saw the look on Kate's face. Suddenly he was intrigued. He wiped the smirk from his face and sat up on the couch. There was an almost far away wistful look on her face as she watched the credits start to scroll up the screen.

"I mean, a handful of academy students on a training mission, and suddenly the earth is destroyed and they are all that's left of humanity?" She paused to look at Castle. "I completely understand why you hated it."

Castle gave a nod of his head but remained silent. He realised that this was one of those moments where Kate opened up and gave him a little morsel of her past. He treasured these moments and morsels.

"But, Castle, I also understand why people loved the show." Kate waved a hand in the direction of the TV.

Castle nodded his head again but this time prompting her to continue.

"It was about leaving home for the first time, about searching for your identity and making a difference." Kate said slowly. "I loved dressing up like Lieutenant Chloe..."

"You dressed up like Lieutenant Chloe?" Castle said, unable to control himself.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Castle said, his eyes widening, his mind starting to race. "You wouldn't um...perhaps...ah...happen to still have that costume by any chance?"

Kate gave her husband a smokey enigmatic smile that his sent his pulse racing.

"I loved dressing up like Lieutenant Chloe." Kate resumed. "She didn't care what anybody thought about her, and I kind of did at that time. I mean she was a scientist and a warrior, and that was all in spite of the way she looked. It was like I could be anything, and I didn't have to choose. So don't make fun, okay?"

"Okay." Castle smiled gently and nodded.

The smile on Kate's face deepened as she cast a glance at Castle.

"Besides, it didn't hurt that my legs look great in her outfit."

Castle's smile deepened as he slid closer to Kate. He reached out and took her hand in his. His thumb gently caressed the ridges of her knuckles.

"Of that I have no doubt, my beautiful, badass, Amazon wife of mine." He said in a low voice. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

He then pulled Kate onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kate did not resist him.

"Do you still have that costume?" Castle whispered in Kate's ear.

"I might have." Kate replied.

"Would your poor loving husband be considered worthy enough to behold the vision of you wearing it?" He ventured.

"He might." Kate said. She turned her head so that she could see his face. "If he behaves himself during the remaining episodes he might have his wish granted later."

"Thank you my lady."

Kate was more than a little surprised that Castle had been on his best behaviour throughout the remaining episodes of the show. She half expected to find his hands wandering underneath her t-shirt but they remained nestled on her stomach. He did have great incentive to be a good boy, she had to admit. It was half way through the final episode of _Nebula 9 _when the silence was broken.

"Mom, dropped by this afternoon." Kate informed Castle.

"And how is my delightful mother-in-law and head cheerleader?"

Kate giggled at that question.

"Dropping hints as usual."

"About why she isn't a grandmother yet?"

Kate nodded her head.

"I hope you told her that we are still practising?"

"I said no such thing." Kate laughed.

"Apart from our failure to provide her with a grandchild, what other reason did the mother of my bride have to stop by this afternoon?" Castle asked.

"She got the teaching job." Kate informed him.

"That's great. I'm happy for her."

"Yeah me too."

The final episode of _Nebula Nine_ finished and the credits started to scroll up.

"Isn't your mom's birthday coming up soon?" Castle asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Kate replied.

"Why don't we have her birthday party here at the loft?" Castle suggested.

"What?"

"Let's have her birthday party here at the loft." Castle said, his excitement growing. "We could have it catered, so it would save us having to cook."

"I don't know, Castle." Kate said hesitantly. "Mom doesn't like surprises too much."

"Really? Runs in the family does it, not liking surprises?" Castle quipped. Kate turned to look at him.

"Not a surprise party." He said.

"She may have something planned."

"I'm sure she'd love it." Castle insisted.

"I'm not so sure."

"Hey, we can have a costume party, everyone gets the chance to dress up." Castle exclaimed.

"A costumed birthday party?" Kate said incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Castle nodded his head up and down rapidly, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"I don't think mom will go for that." Kate said doubtfully.

"How do you know she wont? Have you asked her?"

"I know my mom, she wont go for a costume birthday party."

"It'll be fun." Castle said his excitement knowing no bounds. "She gets to invite anyone she wants, and we'll invite our friends. Mother knows all these cool costumers, it'll be fun."

Kate regarded her nine year old on a sugar rush of a husband. She was amused to see him looking so excited. Her eyes narrowed a little.

"You just want to see Ryan and Esposito come to the party dressed in those Hawaiian shirts you got them?" She challenged.

The smile on Castle's face disappeared as he looked thoughtful.

"There is that too." He agreed, before the smile returned. "It's about time they came out."

Kate could not hold back the giggle. It would be amusing to see if the two detectives would have the courage to wear those shirts in public, she thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll ask her." Kate finally conceded.

"Well?" Castle said after a minute when Kate had made no move.

"What? You want me to call her now?"

"Yeah."

"Castle, it's late."

"Call her, no time like the present."

"No, I'll call her in the morning."

"Alright, I'll call her."

Castle started reaching for Kate's phone that was sitting on the coffee table. Kate broke from his embrace and moved swiftly grabbing the phone before Castle did.

"Okay." Kate huffed. She pressed the speed dial number for her mother.

As she waited for the call to be answered she looked at Castle and glared at him. Castle smiled back at his wife and blew her a kiss. Kate shook her head.

"Hey, Mom." Kate said brightly when the call was answered. "Sorry to call you so late, I didn't wake you? Good...I was calling to see if you have planned anything for your birthday? Oh, I see..."

Kate covered her phone and looked at Castle.

"She was planning to go out for dinner with Dad." She informed her husband.

"Tell her, tell her, go on tell her." Castle said childishly.

"What Mom? No it's just Castle acting like a nine year old, again." Kate informed her mother.

Castle held out his hand motioning to her to give him the phone. Kate shook her head firmly.

"Look, Mom, Castle wants to know if you'd like to have your birthday party here at the loft." Kate announced. A look of surprise appeared on her face. "You would? Oh, okay...but Mom...wait...he wants it to be a costume birthday party."

Kate's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open on hearing what he mother just told her. Recovering quickly, Kate spoke again.

"Are you sure, Mom? Okay then...talk to you soon, mom. Bye for now."

Kate hung up the phone and slowly looked over to Castle who was waiting expectantly.

"Well?"

"She said that it sounds like a wonderful idea." Kate said slowly, still surprised.

"Yesss!" Castle fist pumped the air.

Kate looked at her husband and shook her head in disbelief.

XXX

Kate paused in the doorway of their walk-in closet feeling a little self conscience wearing her Lieutenant Chloe uniform. She had no doubt that she would be able to fit into it even thought it was over ten years since she had last worn it but seemed a touch tighter than before. She had filled out a little in the last ten years which explained why it felt tighter. The dress seemed to mould to the contours of her body, that was not a bad thing. The hem seemed a little shorter than she remembered. A lot shorter than she remembered. As she was getting dressed she had considered putting on the hideous Creaver mask that had also been in the box that her mother had brought over but had decided against wearing it. She did not want to give Castle a heart attack and then spend time administering the kiss of life. That certainly would have put a dampener on their planned activities.

Yet she had not been prepared for Castle's reaction. He was standing by his side of their bed with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. He just stared at her, mesmerised.

"Castle?" She asked hesitantly. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you okay?"

Kate almost laughed as Castle shook his head comically to gather his wits about him again. A slow appreciative smile stole across his face as he stared at her. It looked like his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

"Wow." He breathed. "You...look...absolutely...fantastic."

"Thank you, Castle."

Kate slowly walked towards him swaying her hips seductively. She moved to where he was standing.

"I think, _Nebula 9_ just became my favourite Sci-Fi show ever." He said in a husky voice.

"Really?"

Castle nodded his head slowly up and down. His eyes roaming up and down her body. Kate smiled as she stepped up to him. Placing her hands on his chest she gave him a gentle shove that sent him sprawling onto the bed. He stared up at her expectantly. Slowly she knelt on the bed and slinked over him, covering him with her body.

She smiled as she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. He started lifting his hands to wrap them around her but she caught them and pinned them above his head.

"You're under my command, Mr Castle." She purred.

"Yes, ma'am." Castle responded obediently.

Kate's phone started ringing.

"No, don't answer it." Castle pleaded.

Kate frowned at the sudden interruption but ignored his plea. She slid over his body and reached over to the nightstand and it picked up her phone.

"It's the precinct."

"Don't answer it." Castle repeated.

"I have to." Kate replied. "It could be important."

Castle realised this was something that he was not going to win. He let out a frustrated sigh but gave her a nod of the head.

"Beckett...Sir?" Kate's face furrowed in an annoyed frown.

"See, I told you not to answer it." Castle hissed.

"But I'm not on rotation, sir...there's no one else to take the case? I see, sir...I understand, sir."

Kate glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "We'll be there in an hour, sir."

Kate rang off and returned the phone back to the nightstand. Slowly she turned around to look at her husband.

"We have a case." She informed him.

"I gathered that." Castle replied unhappily. "No one else in the entire Department available?"

"Apparently not."

Kate slowly hauled herself off the bed and brushed the hair away from her face and turned to look down at Castle.

"I'm sorry, Castle."

"I think I can live with the disappointment." Castle replied. "The image of you in Lieutenant Chloe's uniform will be enough to sustain me for a while."

"The Captain said it was a Beckett flavoured case."

Castle suddenly sat up on the bed. The look of frustration and unhappiness melting away from his face. His eyebrows rose in silent question. 'Beckett flavoured' was code for an unusual case.

"Body found in a cemetery." Kate informed him. Castle's eyebrows rose a little higher.

"With a wooden stake through his heart." Kate added.

Castle's face brightened excitedly. He quickly jumped off the bed.

"Well, what are we waiting for." Castle said eagerly. "We have a murderer to catch."

Kate could not help but smile as she watched her husband disappear into the closet to get a change of clothes. Her smile deepened as she shook her head at his excitement.

"Why don't you wear that costume for your Mom's birthday party?" Castle suggested.

"I was thinking we keep it just for ourselves." Kate replied.

"Yeah. A much better idea."

"I thought you'd see it my way, Castle."

"Do you need some help with that uniform, Kate?"

"That was the idea."

XXXXX

_**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's a bit of a filler, I'm afraid. The story will pick up a little pace in the upcoming chapters. All the same, let me know what you thought of this effort by dropping me a line.**_

_**Con **_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Present

Castle leaned against the wall of the elevator trying to process the information that had been presented to him during the meeting he had been sitting in. He was feeling a little exhausted. He looked at the handful of people in the elevator with him. There was a business suited man aged in his fifties who seemed hypnotised by his Blackberry. Two lawyers, a man and a woman, were discussing a case they were handling and were oblivious to everyone else in the elevator. The woman seemed to be standing a little too close to her male companion and Castle got the impression that they may be more than just colleagues. He could not help but grin at that observation. He seemed to know another couple just like that.

The last member of the group riding the elevator down to the ground floor was a young woman, a personal assistant type who glanced up at him from time to time from the magazine she was attempting to read.

Normally, Castle would amuse himself by making up stories about the people he shared a lift with. Today was not one of those days. He barely acknowledged the attention of the young PA.

Castle had spent most of the afternoon ensconced in the office of his lawyer. His accountant was present as well. It was a semi regular get together where his lawyer and accountant brought him up to date on his business investments and other investments. The meeting today had gone far longer than it should have because Castle had cancelled or re-scheduled previous meetings for one reason or another.

The good news had been that he was a little richer now than he had been before he had entered the meeting. He trusted both his lawyer and accountant to look after his business and legal affairs and they did a very good job of it but he made it a point to know what was going on with his business and legal affairs, hence the periodical meetings. He also had not forgotten his mother's unfortunate descent into penury when her then husband had cleared out her bank accounts. He made sure that would never happen again to his mother and it would never happen to him.

The elevator reached the ground floor. Castle waited for the others to exit first and then followed them. The young PA shot him a hesitant shy smile before she disappeared into the throng in the lobby.

As Castle made his way through the ground floor lobby he pulled out his phone to check the time. He saw that it was late. He had promised to make dinner this evening for the family but the meeting had gone overtime. It looked like he was going to have to get takeout. He then checked for any messages. There was a text message from Kate informing him that she would be a little late because of the case she was working on. There was a message from Johanna to inform him that everything was alright at home. The good thing about having a mother-in-law was that she was more than ready and willing to put her hand up for babysitting duties. Even his father-in-law was more than happy to babysit. Today it had been Johanna's turn.

Castle sent a text to Johanna to let her know that he had finished his meeting and was on his way home. Putting his phone away Castle headed for the exit door.

Castle emerged from the building stepped onto the sidewalk and was about the to start looking for a cab when his gaze fell upon the sight of Mr Jones standing beside a black BMW M5.

"Mr Jones." Castle said, surprised.

"Good afternoon, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

Castle looked at the car and started to frown.

"What happened to the Shelby?" He asked,

Mr Jones glanced at the car and then turned back to Castle.

"It was a little ostentatious."

Castle regarded the other man for a moment. Then he grinned.

"You had to give it back, didn't you?"

"Regrettably." Mr Jones nodded.

"I rather liked it."

"As did I, Mr Castle."

Castle nodded his head.

"You couldn't get a Ferrari?" Castle asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"How about a Lamborghini?"

"No."

"What about...?"

"Mr Castle, you may recite an entire list of high performance sports cars but I regret to say that the answer will remain the same." Mr Jones said wearily. "And the longer we spend on this insignificant matter of our transportation, the longer the time we waste."

"Okay, a Beamer it is, then." Castle grinned.

Mr Jones shook his head. He walked around the front of the car and got behind the wheel. Castle quickly got into the passenger seat. Mr Jones started up the car.

"So, how have you been, Mr Jones?" Castle asked.

"I have been well, Mr Castle, thank you for asking."

"Where to this time?" the author inquired.

Mr Jones eased the car into the traffic and concentrated on the road ahead for a few moments before he glanced at Castle.

"Let's just say it's out of town, Mr Castle."

Castle turned to Mr Jones with a look of alarm.

"Out of town?"

"That is correct." Mr Jones nodded.

"Hey, I can't leave town." Castle said. "I have a family waiting for me to show up. I'm supposed to make them dinner tonight."

"Indeed you do, Mr Castle."

"Well, I can't leave town."

"I'm afraid you have to, Mr Castle."

"So where out of town are we going?" Castle asked.

"You'll see, Mr Castle."

Castle nodded his head and then closed his eyes and while he did not particularly like the blackness that enveloped him, he accepted it.

"Mr Castle."

Castle heard the familiar voice and struggled to open his eyes.

"Mr Castle, we are here."

Castle fingers instinctively moved up and started to rub his temples trying to soothe away the throbbing pain that currently racking his head. Slowly he opened his eyes. At first he thought he was still enveloped in the darkness but as his vision cleared he realised that it was night time. He turned to look Mr Jones.

"So, where are we exactly. Mr Jones?" Castle asked.

"Do you recognise the hotel across the street, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones pointed.

Castle regarded Mr Jones.

"I thought the time was of the essence for twenty questions?" Castle said.

Mr Jones allowed a small knowing smile to appear on his face as he continued to point to the hotel.

Castle realised that he was not going to get a response from Mr Jones, he looked through the windscreen and frowned as he studied the hotel on the corner. It looked familiar but he could not remember where or when he had seen it before.

He had been to so many hotels over the years that one hotel looked pretty much the same as any other only with the name changed. Yet why did this hotel seem so familiar to him, he wondered.

"Oh, and by the way, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

Castle shifted his gaze to the man sitting beside him.

"Happy Birthday." Mr Jones added.

Castle suddenly knew exactly where he was and when.

"Denver Colorado." He breathed.

"That is correct."

Castle saw the knowing smile on Mr Jones' face deepen. Castle could not help but smile back as the memory of this night came back to him.

"This was one of my happiest of birthdays." Castle murmured as he looked at the hotel again.

"Indeed it was." Mr Jones agreed.

Castle slowly dragged his eyes from the hotel and turned his attention back to Mr Jones. He saw that the smile had vanished from the other's man face. Castle felt a cold shiver of dread run down his spine.

"In this timeline it could turn out to be one of the worst days of your life." Mr Jones said in a low voice.

"What? What do you mean?" Castle demanded. "Tell me Mr Jones."

"Does the name Earl Moreland ring a bell, Mr Castle?"

Castle had to take a moment to think. His eyes suddenly widened with alarm.

"Moreland was charged along with his wife Kitty Canary for three murders." Castle said. "He testified against Miss Canary in return for lesser charges, and a lesser sentence.

Mr Jones nodded his head.

"What about him, Mr Jones?" Castle said, trying not to look worried.

"Several months ago whilst being transferred to a low security penitentiary Mr Moreland, and a couple of other prisoners managed to escape." Mr Jones explained. "The others were captured shortly afterwards but Mr Moreland was able to abscond."

"And he's ended up in Denver?"

"Acutally, no." Mr Jones said. "He went to Las Vegas."

"But he's come to Denver?"

"Correct."

"And?" Castle prompted.

"Apparently whilst incarcerated, Mr Moreland claimed that he had been forced to flip, I think that is the term, against his wife."

"He was more than willing to turn against Kitty Canary, there was no forcing." Castle interrupted.

Mr Jones nodded his head.

"Be that as it may, Mr Moreland whilst incarcerated came to the belief that he was forced to turn against his wife. Mr Moreland made no secret that he would get his revenge on the two people who had arrested him. The one who shot him in the leg and gave him a permanent disability, and her husband."

The colour drained from Castle's face. He remembered the scene in the alley at the back of burlesque club where he and Kate had faced each other with guns drawn. He had seen Kitty Canary getting ready to shoot Kate. He had never shot a woman before but he would do it again if Kate was threatened. At the time he had not realised that Earl Moreland had snuck up behind him and was going to shoot him. He had not realised it until Kate had fired her gun.

"It appears that he saw your attendance at the writers' conference advertised in some newspaper or magazine and decided to drive up from Las Vegas." Mr Jones added.

"To kill me?" Castle said in a low voice.

"I'm afraid so."

"But..."

"Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." Mr Jones interjected.

Castle started to reach for the car door. Mr Jones reached across and placed a restraining hand on Castle's arms.

"A little preparation is in order, Mr Castle." Mr Jones informed him.

Castle settled back in his seat. Mr Jones released his hold on Castle's arm and reached over to the back seat and picked up a small briefcase. He set the case on his lap.

"Another disguise, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

Mr Jones shook his head. He opened the brief case and took out a 9mm Glock handgun. Castle was surprised to see the weapon.

"Do you think I'll need it?" He asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said as he passed over the weapon.

Castle took the gun and quickly checked it. He saw that it had a full clip. He flicked the safety back on and then shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. He looked across to Mr Jones and saw him holding up a pair of handcuffs. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Mr Jones.

"To restrain him, Mr Castle." Mr Jones explained. "I'm sure the proper authorities would be most happy have Mr Moreland back in custody."

Castle nodded his head. He took the offered handcuffs and shoved them into his other pocket.

"Anything else, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones held out a white hotel keycard.

"A master keycard." Mr Jones explained.

Castle took the card and shoved it into the pocket of his trousers.

"Mr Moreland is registered under the name of Earl Westmoreland."

"You're kidding?"

"Mr Moreland was never the sharpest tool in the shed, Mr Castle."

"Yeah, I remember."

"He is in room 610."

"That's the same floor as..."

"Yes, a couple of doors down from where you are residing."

"Okay." Castle nodded. "Anything else?"

"The rest is up to you, Mr Castle."

Castle gave Mr Jones a quick nod of the head and opened the car door and got out. He was about to close the door when Mr Jones called out.

"Mr Castle."

Castle bent down to look at the other man.

"Just remember the Writers' Conference." Mr Jones said. "There will be many people who will recognise you, if you know what I mean."

"Got it." Castle replied. "See you soon."

Castle closed the car door. He walked around the back of the car and when the traffic cleared he quickly crossed the street. As he was nearing the front entrance he saw a taxi pull up to the front entrance of the hotel. He saw a very familiar figure emerge from the back of the cab. There was a fluttering in his stomach as a smile broke across his face.

XXX

Earl Moreland was starting to get a headache. He had been sitting in the back of the conference room listing to one writer after an other sitting up there on the stage drone on about their books. Trying to make them sound more interesting than they really were. Then there were the endless questions from people in the audience who thought that these books were great pieces of literary art.

Enough already, he had thought to himself. He could not think of anything more boring that having to sit through a writers' conference. And this one was making him sleepy. A glance at his watch told him that it was getting late.

Given the choice he would have preferred to be sitting in the bar drinking, or more to the point, celebrating but he could not celebrate just yet. He had not accomplished what he had driven all the way from Las Vegas to do. He had been driving all night and only got in just after midday. He was a little disappointed that the organisers of this writers' conference had not served drinks.

Castle had been the last of the authors on the panel to speak. Earl had to admit that the guy could crack a joke and have the audience entertained. He even managed to laugh at a couple of the jokes Castle had made.

The smile vanished from Earl's face when the audience wanted to know about Castle's consulting work with the NYPD and hear about some of the cases he had worked on. Castle was more than happy to oblige his audience but when Castle had talked about the case that saw him and Kitty sent to jail for, that made Earl angry and it reminded him why he was sitting in the back of the audience listening to Castle.

Earl was in the conference room to keep eyes on Castle. Try as he might he had not been able to find out which room Castle was in so the next best thing was to go where the guy would be. It had not been too difficult to slip into the conference room and find a seat at the back, what was hard was to sit there and try and look interested.

With the question and answer session having come to a close the authors mingled with their fans. There was a very large crowd of people around Castle. Earl watched as Castle was more than happy to sign books that were shoved at him.

Earl rose from his chair. He winced at the stiffness at his leg. Whenever he sat for too long his leg stiffened up. On the drive from Las Vegas he had to stop a couple of times at truck stops just to get out of the car and walk around a little to get the stiffness out of his leg.

He watched Castle for a couple of minutes before he turned and slowly limped out of the conference room. There were too many people surrounding for Earl to go up to him so he had left the conference room. He did not go far. He came to a halt in the lobby a short distance from the conference room and slowly settled his gaze on the door, waiting for Castle to emerge. He would then follow the author to his room and then take care of him up there. It was certainly a little better than this first idea, shooting the man there in the conference room.

Five minutes passed and then another five and still no sign of Castle. Earl was thinking about going back into the conference room just to check to see if Castle was still there but decided against it. He cast a glance in the direction of the front entrance.

Earl's eyes widened with surprise when he saw the tall brunette walking into the lobby with one of those rolling suitcases that were all the rage. He stared at her to make sure he was not seeing things. He was not. It was her. Beckett. The cop who had shot him. Quickly, he looked away fearing that she might spot him.

Earl could not believe his luck. He not only had Castle but he was going to get Beckett as well. He turned back and watched as Beckett made her way to up to the front desk. Earl started making his way to the front desk as well. Passing a table he spotted a discarded newspaper which he picked up and continued making his way to the front desk.

At this hour of the night there was only one person manning the front desk. Earl stood back but not too far that he could not hear what was being said at the desk. He buried himself in the back page of the newspaper.

"Ah, yes Detective Beckett." The desk clerk said with a friendly smile. "You're in room 612."

Earl's eyes lit up at hearing the room number. His luck just got even better. How about that? Castle's room was on the same floor as his. Unbelievable.

"Now, he doesn't know I'm here, right?" Kate said.

"The instructions were very specific, Detective, and they have been carried out to the letter."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, and have a pleasant stay."

Earl slowly looked over the top of the newspaper and watched as Beckett made her way to the elevators.

"Can I help you, sir?" The desk clerk said.

Earl looked over to the desk clerk and limped up to the desk.

"Uh, any messages for room 610?"

The desk clerk moved away to check only to return a moment later shaking his head.

"I'm afraid there are no messages, sir."

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome, sir."

Earl moved away from the desk and started to make his way to the elevators. He saw Beckett get into one. He paused and waited for the doors to close before he went up to them and called for another elevator. Now that he knew where they were there was no need to rush. He could take his time about it. He would stop by his room first before he carried out his plan.

XXX

Castle entered the lobby of the hotel. His gaze swept the lobby carefully but he saw no sign of Kate. He had hung back a little to get some distance between them so that she did not spot him. While there was no sign of Kate, Castle did spot Moreland standing by the elevators.

Castle studied the man carefully. Moreland had let his hair grow longer since the last time he had seen him. The neatly trimmed beard had been replaced by a bushy goatee beard. He also spotted a tattoo on the back of his left hand.

"Oh, Mr Castle."

Castle was startled at being called and he spun around and saw an elderly lady approaching him with a big smile on her face and a copy of Nikki Heat in her hand.

"Would you...?" The elderly lady asked opening the book and holding it up.

"Certainly." Castle replied with a smile.

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pen. He took the book and quickly started signing it.

"Who do I make it to?" He asked.

"Emily." The lady said.

"Well, Emily, I hope you enjoy the book." Castle said as he finished signing the book and passing it back to the lady.

"I know I will, thank you Mr Castle."

Emily departed and Castle turned in the direction of the elevators and saw that Moreland had gone. He was about to head for the nearest stairs and had taken only a couple of steps when he someone else called out to him.

"Oh, Mr Castle, how did you get out here so fast?" The woman said.

Castle turned to look at the woman and saw that she was holding up a book for him to sign.

"Um...would you please excuse me?" Castle said looking apologetic. "I have forgotten something upstairs, and I need to pop up there but I promise to be right back."

He gave the woman his most charming smile. The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, Mr Castle. But hurry back now."

"I promise."

Castle moved quickly through the lobby, all but running for the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time as he made his way up to the sixth floor.

Reaching the sixth floor landing Castle came to a halt and tried to catch his breath. He had always considered that he was reasonably fit but he was now forced to reconsider that thought. He was left puffing and panting after having run up six floors. If Kate saw him now there would be no sympathy, she would only laugh at his lack of fitness. As he struggled to get his breathing under control he made a mental note to commence a fitness regime.

With his breathing under control Castle slowly opened the door to the sixth floor and poked his head out. He peered left and right and found the hallway was clear. Emerging from the stairs he slowly made his way down the hallway. His eyes went to room 612 at the end of the hallway. He could not help but smile at the thought of his wife being in room 612 making herself ready for his other self.

For a brief moment he considered going straight to that room and surprising her. Quickly he shook of that idea and wiped the smile from his face. He could not do that. He had a job to do. That was why he was standing in this hotel hallway. He had to stop Earl Moreland from carrying out his plan.

He stopped in front of room 610. He stared at the door and came to the realisation that he did not have a plan of action. What was he to do, just walk into the room? And if so, then what?

Earl Moreland had come to Denver to kill him and because Kate had shown up unexpectedly he was going to kill her as well.

Mr Jones had brief him and given him equipment to assist on the mission then sent him on his way. What he had not told him was what to do. Castle thought that this was one of those moments where he really could have used Mr Jones' help. Yet there was no way in the world he was going to allow Moreland to carry out his plan of revenge.

Castle then remembered the keycard in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and then looked at it. An idea began to form in his head. After all he was the king of dumb ideas. He would just have to use his head.

He swiped the keycard and slowly turned the handle of the door. Slowly he pushed open the door and slowly crept in. The hotel room was identical in layout to the one her remembered in room 612. There was no sign of Moreland. He might have gone to bath room Castle, concluded. All the same he was cautious.

He was about to close the door when it suddenly slammed shut and a hand went around his neck and a gun was pressed into his back.

"Hey, what's this..." Castle exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Moreland growled.

"Your room?" Castle retorted. "This is my room!"

"The hell it is."

"It's my room."

The arm around Castle's neck loosened a little. From out of the corner of his eye Castle saw Moreland peer round.

"Hey, what do you know?" Moreland chuckled. "Just the man I'm looking for."

Moreland propelled Castle towards the bed but did not release him.

"W...who are you?" Castle stammered.

"Don't you remember me, Castle?"

"No, should I?"

"Yeah, you should." Moreland said poking his gun harder into Castle's back.

"Nah. I don't think I know you."

"Yeah, you do."

"Don't think so." Castle shook his head.

Castle was spun around and now he faced an angry looking Earl Moreland.

"Now, do you remember?"

Castle stared at Moreland and then slowly shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't, sorry." Castle said. "Could you give me a hint?"

Moreland grew increasingly angry at Castle not recognising him.

"A hint?"

"Yeah, a hint." Castle replied. "I meet so many people, you know?"

"You and your wife shot me and my wife."

"Really?" Castle said with surprise.

"Yeah really." Moreland growled as he moved into Castle's personal space.

"Oh, oh, oh...um Earl?" Castle said hesitantly. "Earl Moreland?"

A look of relief swept across Moreland's face as he was finally recognised.

"Yeah."

"Earl Moreland, I didn't recognise you, man." Castle said with a little smile.

"Well, I haven't forgotten you."

"Earl Moreland." Castle laughed and threw back his head.

The 'hail fellow well met' routine suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Castle reached out and caught Moreland's hand which was holding the gun by the wrist, holding it away from him. At the same time he brought up his knee and struck Moreland hard in the crotch. Moreland's eyes bulged in surprise and he let out a loud groan of pain. As he started to crumple Castle then head butted the man catching him square on the nose. There was a sickening crack of cartilage and blood poured forth from the smashed nose.

Castle did not paused to worry about the blood that had splashed on his shirt. He heard the gun in Moreland's hand fall to the floor. He still held Moreland by the wrist and he pivoted around, twisting Moreland's hand around his back. He was silently grateful for that time Kate had taken the time to teach him how to restrain suspects. It had been hard work but he had proven to be a pretty good student but then he had a very good teacher. And his reward from his teacher was certainly not found in any unarmed combat manual he had ever read.

Moreland made no effort to resist and Castle threw him face down on the bed. Moreland landed heavily on the bed but did not move. Castle realised that Moreland had been knocked unconscious by the head butt.

Castle walked over to the bed and pulled out the handcuffs that Mr Jones had given him. He quickly snapped them on Moreland's wrists, making sure they were nice and tight. He then stepped away from the bed and admired his handy work.

All of a sudden he felt his legs become a little rubbery as the enormity of what he had just done finally hit him. He had taken on an armed man, a dangerous armed man with nothing but his hands. And his head. And the element of surprise.

A chuckle spilled out of his mouth. Well, he had used his head, didn't he? He continued to chuckle as he rubbed the spot on his forehead where it had met the point of Moreland's nose. It took him a couple of deep breaths before he was back in control.

Castle looked down at the bed. Moreland's bleeding nose had made a mess of the bed. He moved over to the nightstand and picked up the telephone and dialled a number.

"Denver PD, please." Castle announced. "Yes, I'm calling from room 610 of the Hilton Garden Inn, I have just apprehended an escaped prisoner from New York. His name is Earl Moreland but he's registered under the name of Westmoreland...Who am I?...Let's just say a citizen doing his public duty, ma'am."

The person on the other end of the line had a few more questions to ask him but Castle did not give her the opportunity. He put the phone down. He glanced at the unconscious Earl Moreland one more time before turned and started for the door. He paused and quickly did up the buttons of his jacket so that the blood on his shirt did not show. Then he slipped out of the room and hurried back to the stairs. He pushed open the door but he paused a moment and looked over his shoulder down the hallway to room 612. A smile swept across his face.

Castle slipped into the passenger seat of the car. His eyes travelled to the entrance of the hotel and saw two marked police cars pull up.

"I gather it went well, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones asked as he turned away from the scene in front of the hotel and looked at Castle.

"Earl Moreland, wont be bothering us again, any time soon."

Mr Jones nodded his head. He watched as Castle passed back the Glock.

"I had to use the handcuffs." Castle explained.

"Quite alright, Mr Castle, as long as they were put to good use."

"They were."

"Excellent."

XXX

Rick Castle was not a happy man as he finally unlocked the door to his hotel room and walked in. He had spent a few frustrating minutes swiping his key card battling to unlock the door only for the damn thing to refuse to unlock. He was all but ready to scream turn around and head down stairs to the reception desk and get a replacement card or have a bellboy come up and open the door for him.

With his frustration levels rising, he paused, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He would try the door one more time before he gave up and go down to the front desk and get help. Swiping the card one final time he waited and was relieved when the green light blinked and he heard the door unlock.

He let out a long sigh of relief as he pushed open the door and walked into his hotel room. It had been a long and tiring day. He had been up at five in the morning. It was far too early a start for him. The only time he got up at that ungodly hour was when a body had dropped and he was accompanying Kate to the murder scene. Still it had been a while since he last went out with her to a murder scene. He hated to admit it but he missed that.

This morning he had done a round of interviews for local radio and television station plugging his latest Nikki Heat novel. Squeezed in between those media interviews had been book store appearances and book signings.

It had been exhausting but to the rest of the world he had put on his "game face" and had been nothing but the charming and entertaining Richard Castle, famous author, that the world knew and loved. He still loved meeting his fans, signing their books and posing for photographs. He enjoyed listening to what they said about how much they loved his books, or that he was their favourite author, and he enjoyed sharing a witty joke with them. He answered the numberless questions put to him about what Kate was doing, why wasn't the real Nikki Heat not with him on the book tour. Just the mentioning of her name was enough to make him sad that she was not with him, sad because he missed her. But did not let the world know that though. He told his questioners that she was back in New York chasing down bad guys.

Tonight he had attended that writers' conference downstairs, and that had been long and tiring, even though it was a change from endless book signings and interviews. His talk had gone well though, at least he was grateful for that. Instead of talking about his book he had entertained his audience with stories of some of the cases he had worked.

All the same he was exhausted. He had been on the road for the past five days and it seemed to him that one day melted into another. One interview resembled another, he was asked the same questions over and over again, and he in turn gave the same answer to those questions again and again until he felt like some recording machine.

Castle reached over and switched on the lights. The hotel room was small compared to the usual ones he was used to but he had found it comfortable enough even though he had not spent much time in it. This was just another room in another hotel, no different and no worse than all the others he had encountered on this tour. They all seemed to be the same after a while.

He walked over to the end of the bed and tossed the key card in the direction of the night stand as if it was a small rectangular frisbee. The key card sailed across the bed but barely reached the night stand. It fell on the floor. Castle let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He made no moved to go pick it up. He could pick it up in the morning. It was not as if it was going anywhere.

The lights in the room had been turned a little but he could not remember muting the lighting. He figured that it must have been the maid who had done that when she had fixed up the room. He did not dwell on the matter for too long. He removed his shoes and wiggled his socked feet and let out a loud sigh of relief.

Glancing at his watch he saw that the time was just after eleven thirty. He was not keen to go to bed though he was feeling tired. He knew that he would not get much sleep. He would spend most of the night tossing and turning just like he had done the past five nights he had been on the road. He really missed all the comforts of his own bed.

When Paula had shown him the dates and itinerary for this tour he could have throttled her. He immediately tried to get out of the tour. He thought himself clever and was rather proud of his creativity in coming up with a collection of excuses as to why he could not do the tour. Some were genuine, most were not. Despite whatever excuse he came up with Paula would not budge. He had to do the book tour. He might have won the argument but then Paula had called in Gina. His publisher and ex-wife had weighed in telling him in no uncertain terms that this book tour was very important as book sales in the cities he was visiting had not been as good as Black Pawn had been expecting. A tour by the author would boost sales. He listened to all the arguments they put forward and still refused to do the book tour.

Then Kate had told him that he should do the tour. He had not expected that. He had not expected his wife to side with his barracuda of an agent and harridan of an ex-wife. It had knocked him sideways when Kate had come out and told him she thought it was a good idea. He was surprised and a little disappointed about that. In the end, he very reluctantly agreed to the book tour.

He was thankful that book tour was almost over. He had one more city to visit. A couple more days of hard grind from sun up till near midnight pressing the flesh, signing book after book, posing for photograph after photograph, conducting interview after interview and then he could wing his way back to New York and into the arms of his favourite female detective.

He had missed Kate so much that he had been calling her or texting her every spare moment he got, during breaks at book signings or in between radio or TV interviews. Late at night they would keep each other up texting or talking on the phone. He didn't care that he had an early start the following morning. He missed Kate. During the afternoon he had sent a number of texts but much to his disappointment he had not received a response. He had tried calling her but only got her voice mail. He had left messages but still there had been no response.

Getting no response from Kate had only been mildly concerning for him. She must have caught a case that was keeping her busy so much so that she might not have had the time to call or text him, he told himself each time he had called her and had gotten her voice mail.

Tonight Castle wanted to be home more than at anytime on the book tour. He wanted to be home for a couple of reasons. Kate was there. The other reason was that today was his birthday. He wanted to spend his birthday with Kate and not alone in some impersonal hotel room.

In his younger years he would throw lavish parties to celebrate his birthday, inviting his nearest and dearest as well a cast of thousands to drink his booze and eat his food, then dance the night away in celebration for him having reached another milepost on the road of life, while at the same time playing pranks, or elaborate jokes. Now that he was older, a little wiser and more settled he just wanted to spend his birthday with his loved ones and closest friends. Yet here he was alone in a hotel room. Some parts of being a successful writer sucked, sometimes.

Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. As he was doing that he noticed the trolley sitting in the middle of the room. A frown creased his forehead. He had not noticed it when he had walked into the room. Sitting on the trolley was a bottle of champagne nestled in a silver ice bucket, pair of champagne flutes and a couple of silver covered trays which must have contained some food underneath them.

He hadn't ordered any champagne. It must have been hotel management he figured. They sent it up with their compliments seeing it was his birthday. It was a nice gesture, Castle thought to himself. He made a mental note to thank the management when he checked out tomorrow.

He was not in the mood for champagne though. He did not feel like celebrating. It was never any fun celebrating one's birthday all alone. He turned his attention to his phone and began to type a message.

"_I miss you."_ He wrote and sent it to Kate.

Ten seconds later a muffled but familiar chime came from within the closed bathroom. Castle looked in the direction of where he thought the sound had come from. A curious look creased his face as he stared at the door. No, his tired mind was playing tricks on him. He was hearing things he wanted to hear. Wishful thinking. He noticed the bathroom light was on. Did he leave the light on this morning, he wondered? No, it must have been the maid, he concluded after a few moments.

Castle turned his attention to the phone in his hand just as it chimed announcing the arrival of a message. Quickly he opened it. He smiled at the message.

"**_I miss you too."_**

"_What are you doing?"_

Castle stared at his phone waiting expectantly for her reply. It came half a minute later.

"_**I'm getting ready for bed." **_Came the reply.

Castle grinned as he started typing a response.

"What are you wearing?" he sent.

XXX

Kate stood in the bathroom and checked her appearance in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw.

Her hair had dried enough from her shower to allow her to brush it making sure to leave curls at the ends in the way that her husband loved. She had only arrived about a couple of hours ago. Her plane had been delayed in Atlanta because of some minor mechanical problem.

As she had been waiting on the tarmac at Atlanta airport she despaired that she might not get there in time. Kate had always intended to visit him on his birthday to surprise him. It had amused her how hard he had been trying to get out of doing the book tour. She had been amazed at how easily he had been able to rebuff both his agent and publishers urging, so much so that both Paula and Gina had appealed to her to help them convince Castle to go on this book tour.

On seeing the tour itinerary that was when she got the idea for the surprise visit on his birthday. She had been able to convince him to do this book tour. He had not been happy about it but eventually and reluctantly agreed to do the tour.

A couple of days ago when she had received the news from her doctor Kate had become even more determined to visit him on his birthday. She could have told him her news during one of their late night calls but this news was far too important to be conveyed on a telephone call. This news had to be given face to face.

Tonight she had chosen to wear the red silk robe that Castle had bought for her one Sunday afternoon when they had been walking the streets down town just doing nothing more than window shopping and enjoying each other's company. The moment he laid eyes on it he was rushing into the shop to purchase it. She had tried to to stop him but he would not hear of it. He told her that she would look great in it. Rather than having a scene in public she reluctantly allowed him to buy it.

As she gazed in the mirror she saw that the robe seemed to mould to the contours of her body. Damn that man. He had been right, she did look great in it. It never failed to amaze her how he always seemed to be able to pick the right clothes for her. She had never forgotten that gorgeous red strapless ball gown he had bought for her for that charity ball. Thankfully, she had managed to restrain him, otherwise he would be buying her clothes all the time.

This silk robe looked great and she felt great wearing it. She loved the feel of the silk against her skin almost ask much as she loved the feel of Castle's fingers on her skin.

Kate was startled from her thought and almost let out a frantic shriek when her phone chimed announcing the arrival of a new message. She had been trying not to make any noise as she got ready and it had taken all of her will power not to rush out of the bathroom when she had heard him come in. In her excitement to get ready she had forgotten to turn her phone to silent. She reached for it and quickly put it on silent. She let out a silent sigh of relief while at the same time listened out to see if he would come and investigate the noise.

A warm smile rose to her face when she looked down at her phone and read his message. She type her response. He had no idea how much she had missed him. It did not take long to get his next text message. It deepened the smile on her face. Quickly she gave him an answer and sent it off. In next to no time his next message arrived.

"_What are you wearing?"_

Kate had to put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she read his message. Her fingers hovered over the phone just itching to send him a reply to his question but she paused. Wouldn't you like to know, she thought to herself. The smile on her face grew a little more. Her husband was going to find out soon enough what she was wearing.

Kate put her phone down. She glanced in the mirror one final time and walked to the door.

XXX

Castle looked in the direction of the bathroom and when he heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He was instantly mesmerised at the sight of Kate standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing the red silk robe he had bought her. For a moment he thought he was dreaming. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"So, you missed me?" Castle husked.

"You've no idea." Kate smiled.

"But h..how...?" Castle stammered.

"Did I get in?" Kate said, finishing his question.

Castle nodded his head.

"Oh you'd be amazed what a determined woman with a NYPD detective's badge can do." Kate smirked.

"Oh I am." Castle said. "Each and everyday."

"Well, here I am."

"Yeah."

It had not been all that difficult to arrange this surprise visit. When Kate had told Paula she would convince Castle to do the book tour, she had made a point of letting Castle's agent know about his birthday and that she was going to pay him a surprise visit. Paula had been more than happy to make the arrangements for her.

"Happy Birthday, Mr Castle."

"Thank you, Mrs Castle." Castle grinned.

Kate walked slowly to where Castle stood. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss showing him how much she had missed him. After what seemed like an eternity they finally broke off the kiss, both of them panting for air. Castle however continued to hold onto her tightly.

"Best Birthday ever." Castle whispered as he gazed into her luminous hazel eyes.

Kate smiled.

"Well aren't you going to unwrap your present, Rick?"

Castle released Kate and stepped back. A look of child-like excitement leaped to his face as he started looking about the room seeking out the present where his present might be. He saw no sign of any present. There was nothing in the room that he could see that even resembled a birthday present. A puzzled look came to his face. He turned to look at Kate, confused.

Kate's smile deepened as she cast her eyes down at herself and then slowly back at him, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Castle's eyes widened and then his face was swept by a big dazzling smile as he finally understood. His hands reached up and slowly untied the bow of the belt. He pulled on it and it unravelled. Carefully pushed aside the ends of the robe and gazed lovingly at the sight of her naked body. He settled his hands on her hips for a moment before they slowly moved upwards, his fingers slowly caressing the outline of her ribs. His eyes travelled slowly up her body and until he held her gaze.

"Wow, what a Birthday present." He breathed.

He pulled Kate to him and started kissing her again. Kate suddenly broke off the kiss and gave him a shove in the chest. Castle fell back onto the bed. A look of surprise appeared on his face as he looked up at his wife. The surprise did not last long as he watched as Kate moved to straddle him. A smile spread across his face. Kate returned the smile as she leaned down, her hair falling down framing both their faces. Her lips found his and allowed her actions show him how much she had missed him.

XXX

"You were a wild woman." Castle remarked with a chuckle, as he lay on his back, still trying to catch his breath. Kate lay on his chest, still straddling him, smiling happily as his fingers made patterns along the length of her spine.

"So, did you like your birthday present then?" She asked.

"No." Castle replied.

"No?" The smile faded from Kate's face. She lifted her head so that she could look at his face.

"I loved the present!" Castle declared. "Words can't begin to describe how much I loved this present. How much I love you."

The smile returned to Kate's face brighter than before. She nodded her head. Nervously she bit down on her lip.

"Well, there's one more present." She said carefully.

"Really?"

Castle looked carefully at his wife's face and saw the shy nervous smile on her face. He shot her a questioning look. Her smile deepened a little as she nodded her head.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Well it's going to take a little time to arrive."

"Is it on order?" Castle asked, curious.

"You could say that." Kate laughed.

Castle frowned a little as he wondered what Kate had gotten him that was going to take a little time to come. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain. His eyes searched her face, looking for some clue.

"How long is it going to take to get delivered?"

"Actually, it's going to take about seven or eight months, give or take." Kate said.

Castle's forehead furrowed as he took on a thoughtful look. He continued to look at Kate. He saw her tight lipped smile and bright eyes, flush of colour on her cheeks. Her special smile, he called that look. The gears in his brain began to go into overdrive and things began to drop into place. Her special smile...going to take a little while to arrive...seven to eight months, give or take... A look of shock burst on his face as he stared at her.

"Uh...um...are...y...y...you...?" Castle stammered.

"We're going to have a baby, Rick." Kate announced happily.

Castle was too stunned to speak. He could only stare at his wife. He saw the smile on her face falter. His reaction was not what she had been expecting. She ducked her head letting her hair fall across her face.

"I know we haven't talked about..." Kate said in a low voice. "...this before in detail."

Castle continued to stare at Kate trying to process the news. Kate slowly lifted her head and looked at him. The smile she had been wearing was gone now.

"Castle...say something." Kate urged. "Say anything."

Castle remained silent and just stared. Kate let out a sigh and started to shift to get up. Her movements pulled him out of his stupor. He tightened his hold around her waist. A smile blossomed across his face as he gazed into her hesitant looking hazel eyes.

"I thought the best day of my life was the day Alexis was born." Castle said in a low voice. "But then you agreed to marry, I thought that was the best day of my life. Well, I was wrong again because I thought the day we got married was the best day of my life."

The smile returned to Kate's lips.

"But I was wrong again." Castle informed her. "Your news just now has made it the happiest day of my life."

Kate's smile deepened as her eyes shined with happy tears.

"We're going to have a baby!" He said.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Wow. We're going to have a baby!"

Castle stared at the most beautiful woman in the world. He thought his heart was going to burst.

Suddenly he flipped her over. He gazed down at her happy, beaming face that was filled with so much love for him.

"Definitely the best birthday present ever." He whispered.

XXX

"Mr Castle."

"Huh?"

"Mr Castle. You're home."

Castle opened his eyes and saw Mr Jones. He turned his head and looked out the window and saw that they were out the front of the loft. He turned back to Mr Jones and started to frown.

"You were a little delayed in returning home." Mr Jones explained.

"Oh."

"Fear not, Mr Castle. Mrs Beckett received a text from you informing her of your delay and that you were bringing home takeaway for dinner."

"But...but..."

Mr Jones smiled as he reached into the back seat and produced a couple of plastic bags filled with takeaway food containers. He passed them over to a startled looking Castle.

"I took the liberty of obtaining, some Chinese and Italian from your favourite establishments."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, Mr Castle."

"See you later, Mr Jones."

"Until next time, Mr Castle, good evening."

Castle got out of the car and stood on the pavement and watched as Mr Jones drove away.

"Castle."

Castle turned at the sound of Kate's voice and immediately broke into a big smile as he saw her walking up to him. Reaching him Castle pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Pulling back Kate stared at him a little surprised.

"Wow." she said. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you." Castle said smiling.

Kate regarded him a moment before she spoke. She accepted his response with a slight nod of her head.

"So, who was that, who dropped you off?"

"Just a guy I know." Castle replied.

They slowly started to make their way to the entrance of their building.

"Do I know him?" Kate asked.

"No."

"He reminds me of that actor, Pete Postlethwaite."

"Yeah, he does have a passing resemblance." Castle chuckled.

Entering the lobby, both Kate and Castle waved to the doorman on duty before they made their way to the elevator.

"Castle, why do you have blood on your shirt?"

Castle looked down and saw the specks of blood on his shirt that was not covered by his jacket. He quickly looked at Kate and offered her a grin.

"Research." He said.

"Research?"

Castle nodded.

"I thought you were attending a business meeting?"

"I did but this was after the meeting." Castle said hurriedly.

"I'd like to hear all about it."

The elevator arrived, much to Castle's relief. He placed his hand on Kate's lower back and gently propelled her into the car. He had no idea what he was going to come up with but he knew he had to come up with something plausible. If was an expert on reading her, then Kate was equally expert on reading him.

"I'll tell you all about it later, dear."

XXXXX

_**There you go another chapter for your enjoyment. Let me know what you thought of it by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Former Detective John Raglan shuffled into the small kitchen of his apartment and sat down at the table table. After some minutes of staring into the distance he slowly took in his surroundings. For a moment he was startled to find himself in his kitchen. He could not recall having come home much less come into his kitchen. His mind had been elsewhere. He had been thinking of a great many things since he had walked out of his doctor's office early this morning.

Raglan ran his hand over his unshaven face his fingers scratching the two days growth of stubble that coated his face as he looked about. He could remember a time when he could afford a decent apartment not some grotty looking garret. That had been a long, long time ago. His drinking and gambling had put paid to that a long time ago not to mention his divorce.

On the table in front of him was his old service piece. He had left it on the table the night before. On his retirement from the NYPD after more than twenty years one of the few mementos he had kept had been his service piece. He broke regulations by doing it but nobody had said anything. A lot of retiring cops did it. His old service piece had saved him on more than a few occasions.

It was a pity it could not save him from what he was facing now. Nothing could. He was beyond saving now.

Also sitting on the table was a large wooden box and a smaller cardboard box. Raglan reached for the wooden box and he opened it. He took out a small dirty rag and a bottle of gun oil. He set those items on the table and then reached for his gun and snapped it open and inspected the empty cylinders before he set the gun back on the table. It had been some time since he had cleaned his gun.

A small humourless smile reached his lips as he tried to imagine what his old firing range instructor would have thought of not having cleaned his gun. He could almost hear the range instructor screaming at him about having gun cleaned all the time. After a few moments he set about cleaning the weapon. Ten minutes later he had finished the task. He spent a couple of minutes inspecting the now cleaned weapon. He nodded his head in approval. The gun was as clean as it had ever been. He put the gun down and returned the cleaning implements back to the wooden box.

He picked up his gun again and opened the cylinder. From the cardboard box and took out a bullet. He slid the bullet into the newly cleaned chamber and then repeated the process until the weapon was loaded. He slapped the cylinder back into place and spun it. For some minutes he sat there staring at the gun in his hand.

It would be so easy, Raglan thought to himself. Just lift the gun and put the barrel under his chin and pull the trigger, he silently told himself. Slowly he lifted the gun and placed the barrel under his chin. It would be so easy to just squeeze the trigger. He would not feel a thing. He closed his eyes as he contemplated pulling the trigger. Willing himself to pull the trigger.

Snapping open his eyes Raglan, let out a long sigh. He quickly removed the gun from under his chin and set the weapon down on the table and stared at it. He drew in a deep breath. Yes it would be so easy to do it. To end it all. But he would not do it. Not right away. He had things to do first.

Slowly he rose from the table and shuffled over to the telephone. He had a call to make. Actually he had a couple of calls to make.

XXX

Gary McAllister pushed open the door of the bar and entered. He had been at his desk when he had gotten the call from his friend. He had nothing important on his plate except sorting through some files separating the open active cases from the cold cases, the ones that short of a miracle would never be solved.

That is what McAllister had been doing for the past few days clearing out his case load and his desk. He was finally finishing up. He had put in his papers and he was officially retiring from the NYPD in two days time. His lieutenant turned a blind eye to his coming and goings in these the last few days being a member of New York's Finest.

His eyes searched the place carefully. At this time of the day just before lunch time there were not too many people in the place. There were a couple of people sitting on stools up at the bar and a couple more sitting in booths. This place did not get busy until late in the afternoon after five o'clock.

McAllister spotted his old friend sitting in a booth at the far end. He was by himself with a half finished bottle of bourbon for company. McAllister saw the miserable expression on Raglan's face as he stared down into his filled glass. McAllister's heart dropped at the sight.

McAllister forced a grin to his face as he closed the door and headed straight for the booth where Raglan was sitting. He sat down opposite Raglan.

"You look like shit." McAllister remarked.

"I feel like shit." Raglan said, lifting up his eyes.

McAllister watched as Raglan lifted up his glass and brought it up to his lips and threw the drink down his throat. He could tell that this was no celebratory round of drinking. McAllister knew that his friend had not been feeling well for a few months now. He had gone into hospital the other week where a battery of tests had been conducted. He remembered that today was the day Raglan got the results of those tests. If the look on Raglan's face was anything to go by the news was not good.

Raglan set the glass back on the table and then picked up the bottle and refilled that glass and the other glass that had been sitting there. He set the bottle down and then pushed the second glass across the table towards McAllister.

"So what did the Docs say?" McAllister asked slowly.

"The Big C." Raglan croaked out. "Inoperable."

McAllister though half expecting the news was still shocked to hear it. This was his friend of many years, his partner at one time. McAllister watched as Raglan picked up the glass in front of him and knocked it back. He set the empty glass back on the table and refilled it.

"Oh, man, tough break." McAllister shook his head.

"Yeah." Raglan shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Are they sure?"

"They're sure."

"What about getting a second opinion?" McAllister suggested.

"I got that and a third opinion, the result's still the same."

"Oh man."

"Yeah."

McAllister picked up his glass and took a big sip of the bourbon. Slowly he brought the glass down to the table and looked across to Raglan.

"So...how...how...?" McAllister's voice trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"How long they've given me?" Raglan offered.

McAllister pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"At best, six months." Raglan stated matter of factly.

McAllister frowned and shook his head slowly. The news was even worse than he had imagined. He reached for his glass and threw the rest of the bourbon down his throat. The fiery liquor did nothing to sooth the emotions he was experiencing. He looked across to Raglan.

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say." Raglan shrugged.

McAllister nodded his head in understanding. What could he say to a man who had just been told he had only six months to live. The two men finished off the rest of the bottle on the table then McAllister rose from the booth and went over to the bar and bought another bottle of bourbon.

Returning to the booth McAllister found his friend staring down at his empty glass, lost in thought. McAllister opened the bottle and poured generous measures of bourbon into both glasses. Raglan nodded his thanks before he picked up his glass and drained half the contents in one gulp. McAllister could see that his friend wanted to reach oblivion in the quickest possible way. He could not blame the guy. McAllister took a small sip of his drink.

"You ever regret some of the stuff we did, you know the stuff we did back in the day?"

McAllister looked across the table and found Raglan staring at him.

"No, why?"

Raglan shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his recently refilled glass.

"We did what we had to do." McAllister said firmly.

Raglan nodded his head in understanding but remained silent.

"Hey, those wiseguys deserved what happened to them." McAllister added. He was about to say something else but paused a moment and looked about to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Those guys thought they were above the law. Someone had to show them that they weren't above the law."

Raglan nodded his head slowly. He picked up his glass and took a big sip from it. He set the glass down on the table and looked at McAllister.

"I'm not talking about what we did to those wiseguys, Gary."

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

Raglan did not answer immediately, instead he reached for the bottle and topped up his glass. He looked at McAllister.

"Don't you regret what happened to that law student? Or to those two lawyers?" Raglan said in a low voice.

"Why the hell should I?" McAllister snapped. "They were poking their noses into things they shouldn't have."

Raglan nodded his head.

"And I recall you were okay with what happened to them." McAllister pointed out.

Raglan nodded his head again.

"They were just doing their jobs." Raglan said quietly.

McAllister frowned a little. He leaned closer to Raglan.

"They could have made our lives difficult, have you forgotten about that?"

"No."

"We would have ended in jail. Would you have liked that?"

Raglan shook his head in answer to his friend's question. No, he would not have liked being sent to jail.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." McAllister sighed.

For a few minutes the two men remained silent, quietly drinking their bourbon at their own pace. Raglan finished his glass and refilled it. He offered to top up McAllister's glass but McAllister shook his head.

"I just thought I might give her a call." Raglan said slowly. "You know, the guy's girlfriend."

"What the hell, John?" McAllister exclaimed. "Are you off your tree?"

"No..."

"You want to call Jackson's girlfriend?"

Raglan nodded his head slowly.

"Are you crazy?" McAllister hissed angrily. "Have you forgotten that she's a cop? A homicide detective?"

"I know..."

"No, you don't know because if you did, you wouldn't be talking like this." McAllister said with growing anger. "The moment you talk to her all hell is going to come down on our heads."

Raglan picked up his glass and brought it up to his mouth and took a big sip of the bourbon. Swallowing the sip he knocked back the rest of the liquor. He picked up the bottle and quickly refilled the empty glass. He topped up McAllister's glass.

"I was just thinking, that's all." He told McAllister quietly.

"Have you found religion or something?"

Raglan looked across the table and saw the dark look his friend was showing.

"What? No." Raglan replied.

"Then what?"

Raglan did not respond immediately, he stared down at his glass silently for a couple of moments. Slowly he lifted his eyes and looked at McAllister.

"Since I got the news...I have been thinking." Raglan said in a quiet voice. "Thinking about the things I've done, the things I should have done..." Raglan paused to take a drink.

"Make my peace, you know. Before it's too late." He then added.

"Look, John." McAllister replied. "You've had some very bad news, and it's shocked you, okay? Hell, it would scare anybody. And you've been drinking, so you're not thinking straight, okay?"

Raglan stared at his friend but did not say anything.

"Why don't you go home, sleep it off." McAllister suggested. "I'll come round tonight and we can talk a little more, whadda ya say?"

Raglan picked up his glass and brought it up to his lips and threw the bourbon down his throat. He nodded his head slowly at his friend.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Raglan conceded.

"I know I'm right."

McAllister stood on the sidewalk outside the bar and watched the cab carrying his friend depart. He had offered to go home with Raglan but Raglan had insisted he would be fine, that he did not need a babysitter. He decided not to argue with Raglan, instead he poured him into the cab and gave the cab driver Raglan's address.

McAllister watched the cab disappear around the corner. A frown returned to his face. He had not been happy to hear Raglan being maudlin. He had been alarmed at some of the things his friend had said. He started walking in the opposite direction. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the call to be answered.

"Yeah, it's McAllister, we need to meet." McAllister informed the person who had answered the call. "Yeah, it's important or I wouldn't be calling...We need to meet today, the sooner the better...Okay, see you then."

McAllister disconnected the call and returned the phone to his pocket and continued walking.

XXX

Senator William Bracken emerged from the front entrance to the Dirksen Senate Building and stopped as if he was pausing to take a breath. His eyes swept from left to right as if he was on the look out for news people armed with TV cameras or portable digital recorders, or microphones out to ambush him for a quote. A small part of him was a little disappointed to find there was no sign of any reporters.

He had been in the US Senate for long enough to have a large enough profile on the national political stage that had news people coming to him for a quote on some piece of legislation that some senate colleague or the President wanted passed. Recently he had been accepting more and more speaking engagements across the country, fund raisers, or seminars or political rallies and the like. Not too many that would have the pundits speculating about his motives which he was not yet ready to publicly reveal, but enough speaking engagements that could increase his profile a little more, to give his name greater prominence.

Like any politician Bracken liked being on camera. Whether it was doing a door stop with a number of microphones shoved in his face, or doing an interview facing a panel of well known political reporters on the Sunday morning news shows. He looked good on camera as his media consultants told him time and again. He certainly had made an effort over the years to look good as well as sound good. In this media age if you wanted to go far in politics, looking good and sounding good went a very long way. And for Bracken, his journey in politics was not going to end in the Senate.

He looked up to the cloudless night sky and noted that it was a mild evening. He did not mind mild Washington evenings.

It had been a long day for him. Most of the morning and lunchtime had been taken up with meetings with constituents who had stopped by his office to discuss some subject that was important to them. Most of the time he would leave that task to the people in his office but every now and then he would meet the constituents. He hated those meetings, considering them to be a waste of his time mostly, but that was something he could not reveal. He kept his true feelings hidden behind a fixed smile as he shook hands, posed for photographs, then tried to look concerned and empathetic as the constituent droned on about whatever was bothering them. He would then promise said constituent that he would look into the matter, or do something about it, before shaking their hands, thanking them for coming and then sending them on their way.

In the afternoon his time had been taken up with a couple of Senate Committees that he was a member of, some policy meetings, and a fair bit of wheeling and dealing to get the votes he needed to pass a piece of legislation that he was sponsoring. The evening had been taken up with a couple of roll calls before he had gone back to his office for a couple of hours for more meetings.

Bracken cast his eyes across the street to the Russell Senate Office Building and saw that most of the lights were burning brightly. Many of his Senate colleagues were working back, or more likely their staffs were working back. If he knew his esteemed senatorial colleagues, and he did, most of them were on their way to some of the finer dining establishments in DC or the immediate area which served late night dinners.

Lowering his eyes he focused his gaze on the limousine that was standing at the curb, its engine was purring as it waited. The driver was standing by the back door. Bracken shifted his brief case to his left hand and slowly walked towards the limousine.

The driver had been leaning against the side of the limousine but on seeing Senator Bracken approach, straightened up and quickly reached for the door and opened it. Bracken barely gave the driver a nod of recognition as he got into the back seat. The driver closed the door smoothly and walked around the back of the vehicle and got behind the wheel. Moments later the black limousine pulled away from the curb and started down the street.

"Pleasant trip?" Bracken asked the man sitting beside him.

"Pleasant enough, I suppose." The man replied, shrugging his shoulders.

XXX

Lee Yearwood was a man of average height with a barrel chest. His skin had a sun burnished hue that spoke of many years out in the field. He was dressed in a hand tailored dark blue business suit and a white silk shirt with a dark blue tie. He looked like a successful business man which he was but his closely cropped grey hair belied a long career spent in the military, which he had.

A veteran of twenty years in the Special Forces with a tour of duty during the first Gulf War which had included a stint as part of General Schwartzkopf's security detail, he had done two tours both in Afghanistan and Iraq before in 2006 he retired from the army with the rank of major and then set up a private security company, one of many which had sprouted during the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq.

Yearwood's company provided mercenaries for a number of US Government agencies involved in these wars. His company also did contract work for one or two intelligence agencies as well. The other thing Yearwood's company did was something that very few people knew about. His company also provided contract assassins.

Bracken and Yearwood had first crossed paths over twelve years previously when Bracken had been a congressman and a junior member of the House Armed Services committee. Bracken had found out something about Yearwood, a problem that would have ended his career there and then and no doubt would have sent him to Leavenworth for life. Bracken had made that problem go away and in return had earned Yearwood's loyalty. Bracken had been instrumental in helping Yearwood in setting up his private security company, and was able send some government work his way.

Yearwood remained silent as he watched Bracken read some small report that he had pulled out of his brief case. He gave the Senator a few minutes before he chose to break the silence.

"McAllister called me." Yearwood announced.

Bracken lifted an eye from the report in his hand and looked over to Yearwood.

"He said that we might have a problem with Raglan." Yearwood informed Bracken.

"What kind of problem?" Bracken asked.

"Raglan's doctors confirmed he's got inoperable cancer."

"And why would that be a problem for us?"

Yearwood turned away from the senator's gaze and looked out the window of the limousine watching familiar Washington DC landmarks passing by.

"When a man is confronted with his own mortality, he begins to do a bit of soul searching." Yearwood said slowly. "Looks back on his life, reflects on the things he's done, possibly seeks forgiveness from some of the people he's done harm to."

Bracken slowly closed the report he had been reading and set it on top of his brief case sitting on the floor and resumed looking at Yearwood.

"Go on." Bracken prompted.

Yearwood turned away from the window and regarded Bracken.

"McAllister said that Raglan's thinking of reaching out to that detective over her dead boyfriend."

Bracken's face clouded with a small frown.

"It was bad enough trying to deal with the mother, now I have to deal with the daughter..." Bracken shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Yearwood chuckled.

Bracken glared at the man beside him finding nothing humorous in that remark. Yearwood quickly wiped the grin from his face.

"What do you want me to do, Senator?" He asked.

"Deal with the problem Raglan poses."

"I have just the man for the job." Yearwood said, grinning.

Bracken nodded his head and then turned to look out the window.

"I hope he's better than Coonan." Bracken remarked.

Yearwood glanced at Bracken and quickly schooled his face. He was not about to tell the senator that Dick Coonan had not been one of his people. Coonan had been hired by the senator himself. Yearwood knew Coonan, had served with him back in Gulf War One before he had left the army to work for the CIA doing Black Ops jobs. He also knew that he had left the CIA and set himself up as a one man Murder Inc. Yearwood had to admit that Coonan had been one of the better hitmen in the business and if he had stayed in the shadows he would still be around. But Coonan had decided to branch out into drug trafficking because the money had been too tempting. That activity had brought unwanted attention to him and ultimately brought about his demise in that police station.

"He is." Yearwood said simply.

"Good. I'm pleased to hear it." Bracken said. "I need people I can trust to carry out their orders.

"Yes, sir."

"I need people who are capable of carrying out a simple task without botching it." Bracken said angrily.

Yearwood knew full well what the Senator was talking about. The Senator was fuming about Detective McAllister having lost the file he had been sent to get from out of the Archives Room at the 12th Precinct. Yearwood could still not believe that the man after having stolen the file had gone to a bar and then someone had stolen his bag that contained the file.

"And what about the detective?" Yearwood asked carefully.

"If she gets too close to the truth...remove her as well." Bracken ordered.

"What about the deal you have with her mother?"

Yearwood knew about the deal Bracken had made with the Johanna Beckett because the Senator had told him about it when he had Yearwood try and track down the copies of the file Beckett had made and sent out. His people had managed to find a couple of the copies.

"That is not your concern, let me worry about that."

XXX

Kate exited the elevator and made for the front door of the loft. Removing the towel she had wrapped around her neck, she wiped the sweat from her face.

For the past hour and a half she had been downstairs in the basement gym working out on the top of the line gym equipment. The gym had been created and quipped by her husband a few months after she had moved into the loft. She had mentioned in passing to Castle one day that she was thinking of joining a local gym. In next to no time he had the gym built and made it available for all the residents of the building to use. He had never told her that he had built it for her but he did not need to. Kate knew that he had did it for her but she never called him out on it.

Kate opened the front door and entered the loft. Immediately she made her way to the kitchen. She heard the tapping of laptop keys. A smile rose to her lips as she cast a look in the direction of Castle's office. Through the open shelves she saw her husband sitting behind his desk with his legs propped on the edge of the desk and the laptop sitting on his thighs, typing away rapidly.

Castle had risen early this morning to work on his latest book. Ever since she had moved in with Castle, Kate had come to know of his work habits. There had many nights where he would stay up most of the night working on his book. There had been some mornings where he would wake up before dawn and go to his office and work on the book because during the night as he slept and idea had come to him. His working on the book was on top of the full day he had put in helping on her murder cases.

Kate went to the fridge and opened it and took out a bottle of water. She pulled off the cap and took a long drink of the cold water. In her haste to get down to the gym she had forgotten to take water with her. The water immediately revived her after the gym session. She wiped away a rivulet of sweat that was trickling down the side of her face. She had pushed herself little more than usual today because it had been a few days since she last had been in a gym. She then ran the towel under her neck and then over the small but growing bulge of her stomach.

Dumping the towel on the kitchen bench Kate ran her hand slowly over her stomach. It would not be long before it became noticeable and she would not be able to get into the skinny jeans that she loved. Just yesterday she had a bit of trouble getting into her favourite pair of jeans. It was harbinger of things to come, she reminded herself. Outside of their immediate family she and Castle hand not told anyone but they had agreed that after her next appointment with the doctor they would tell their work family of the good news.

Kate took another long drink from the bottle before she set it down on the kitchen counter. She was about to leave the kitchen and head for a much needed shower when she spotted her phone laying on the counter. She had forgotten her phone as well when she headed for the gym.

Picking up the phone she checked for any messages. She was not expecting anything from the precinct. She had a day off today, a reward from Captain Montgomery for herself and her team for having closed a particularly difficult double murder. There had been a couple of texts from her mother. She quickly texted her mother back.

She picked up the bottle of water and brought it up to her lips and took another deep drink of it. Her phone suddenly started ringing. Checking the caller ID she frowned a little, not recognising the number.

"Beckett."

"_Detective Beckett?"_

"Yeah."

"_This is John Raglan. I was the lead investigator in the Blake Jackson case..."_

"I remember you." Kate interjected a little more harshly than she had intended.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Kate was about to check if there was still a connection but Raglan spoke again.

"_Listen, I...we need to talk about the case."_ Raglan announced. "_There's something you don't know. There's a coffee shop at 4th and Main."_

"I know it." Kate replied.

"_Meet me there at 4 o'clock. Just you. No cops."_

Kate opened her mouth to speak but the line had gone dead. Removing the phone from her ear she looked at it for some moments. Her mind suddenly went into overdrive. What did Raglan know that she didn't about the case?

Kate started moving, leaving the kitchen and headed for Castle's office. She paused in the doorway of the office and gazed at Castle. He was fully focused on his writing.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched her husband typing away. Kate had not quite believed Alexis when the girl had told her about how her father could totally zone out when he was concentrating on his writing. Kate had come to believe it when she had seen it with her own eyes. There had even been one time when she had done a slow strip tease in front of his desk to finish up standing buck naked and not a single reaction from him. When Castle was in his writing zone it was extremely hard to bring him back.

Suddenly Castle paused and looked up and found Kate standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kate." Castle smiled. "You're back."

Kate nodded her head slowly. A smile began to form on his face but it faltered and then faded.

"What's the matter?" Castle asked.

Seeing the look on Kate's face Castle set his laptop back on his desk and straightened up.

"Kate?"

Kate slowly entered the office and made her way over to his desk. She moved to lean against the edge of Castle's desk.

"I just got a call from John Raglan." She informed him.

A small frown creased Castle's forehead. That name was familiar. He had heard the name before. He searched his memory and a couple of moments later he remembered the name.

"He the detective in charge of the Blake Jackson case." Castle said.

Kate nodded her head.

"What did he want?"

When Kate did not respond Castle reached out and pulled her to him.

"Kate, what did he want?" Castle repeated.

Kate shook off her reveries and looked down at her concerned looking husband.

"He wants to meet me." Kate informed Castle. "He wants to talk about the case."

"Oh."

Kate recounted to Castle the conversation she had with Raglan. It did not take too long.

"And you're sure it was Raglan?"

"Yes." Kate nodded her head.

"Didn't you discuss the case with him years ago?"

"Yes."

"And he doesn't want any cops around?"

Kate nodded her head.

"Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

Castle rose from the chair and slowly wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. He studied her face carefully and saw that Kate had already decided that she was not going to call this into the precinct.

"You're not going there alone." He told her.

Kate lifted her gaze and smiled at him.

"I was kind of hoping you'd come along."

"That goes without saying."

"Thank you."

"When?"

"Today at 4pm."

Castle tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead.

XXX

Kate pulled the car into the parking spot on 4th and immediately switched off the engine. Her gloved hands gripped the steering wheel as she looked through the windscreen to the coffee shop sitting on the corner. Raglan was in there. As much as she wanted Kate did not want to get her hopes up but perhaps today may be the day she might get some answers to her questions.

As she continued to stare out the window Kate's thoughts travelled back to that time long ago to the last time she had spoken to Raglan about the case. She had only been a few months out of the academy, still a rookie when she had confronted him with questions about the case. Raglan had not been keen to answer her questions but did so as a courtesy. But when she persisted with a line of questioning Raglan had taken umbrage and refused to answer any further questions. There might have been an altercation between the two of them if it had not been for Royce, who stepped in and diffused the situation by calling her away.

"Hey, you okay?" Castle inquired, breaking the silence that weighed heavily during the ride here.

The sound of Castle's voice dragged her away from her memories and back to the present. She turned her head and looked at her husband. She offered him a small reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Castle asked.

"Yeah."

They got out of the car. Kate came to join Castle on the pavement. He stepped up to her and zipped up her fleece lined leather jacket. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Can't have you catching a cold, you know." Castle informed her. The afternoon had turned chilly and the overcast sky was threatening with rain.

"I can do up my own jacket, Castle."

"I know, but I like doing it." Castle said. "And I get to do this."

Castle leaned in and stole a kiss from her.

Kate made a point of unzipping her jacket and then threw him a challenging look. Castle shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Kate leaned closer to him and kissed him.

They slowly made their way to the coffee shop. Castle looked at Kate and saw a nervous expression had settled on her face. In his mind's eye he could picture a similar scene from another time. He mentally shook off that image. As they walked he reached out and took hold of Kate's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kate glanced at Castle and arched an eyebrow at him but she did not pull her hand away.

Castle reached the front door first and he pushed it open allowing Kate to walk in first. They paused near the entrance and slowly took in the coffee shop. There were a few people seated at tables or booths. Kate searched out for Raglan.

"Can I help you?" A waitress asked.

Castle looked at the young woman and smiled.

"We're here to meet someone." Castle informed the young woman.

"Of course, sir." The young woman said, smiling back at him.

"Castle, there he is." Kate pointed out, and started to move.

Castle followed her. He saw Raglan, a man aged in his early sixties of medium height and unshaven sitting at a booth with his back to the ventian blind window. His attention was focused on the coffee mug that he had between his hands.

Reaching the booth Kate motioned to Castle to go first. He slid onto the seat and shifted across to allow Kate to sit down beside him. Raglan looked up and saw Kate. His gaze shifted to Castle. His expression darkened as he turned back to Kate.

"Lady, what part of 'no cops' didn't you understand?" Raglan demanded.

"He's not a cop." Kate replied, as she pulled off her gloves and set them on the table.

"Well, who the hell is he, then?"

Kate turned her head to look briefly at Castle. He saw the corners of her lips twitch upwards in what looked like the beginnings of a smile.

"He is someone I trust."

Castle did not react to that but he certainly liked the sound of that. He had not expected Kate come to right out and tell Raglan that he was her husband. Raglan did not need to know that.

A waitress came over to their table with a coffee pot in her hand.

"More coffee?" She asked Raglan.

Raglan nodded his head and pushed the mug a little towards the waitress who poured some more coffee into the mug. He then raised his hand to silently tell her that was enough. The waitress turned to look at Kate and Castle.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Kate said.

"We're fine." Castle added.

The waitress smiled and nodded her head and then moved off to another table.

"Tell me what you know about Blake's murder." Kate said in a low but firm tone of voice.

Raglan ignored her demand. Instead he picked up the coffee mug and slowly held it up and rubbed it between his palms. His eyes were focused on the mug for some moments. A small wistful smile on his face.

"These days people drink their coffee out of cardboard cups." Raglan said slowly. "Or those plastic travel mugs. But there's something about ceramic, warms your hands that...it's weird, the things you remember."

Castle was watching Raglan closely but he could feel Kate bristling, getting agitated. Without taking his eyes off Raglan he reached under the table and placed a placating, calming hand on her thigh. He could feel the tension coursing through her. At his touch he felt her relax a little.

"I got the long face from the Doc, the other day." Raglan announced, casting a glance at Kate. "Lymphoma. Six months."

"Sorry to hear that." Kate said quietly.

Raglan accepted her condolence with a nod of the head.

"Every year around the holidays they...they run that Christmas Carol on local TV." Raglan said slowly. "When I was a kid, I remember Jacob Marley scared the hell out of me." Raglan grinned apologetically.

"Forced to drag that...that chain around in the next world." Raglan added.

"'I wear the chain I forged in life.'" Castle recited Marley's line.

Raglan shifted his gaze to look at Castle. A little surprised that he knew the words. He nodded his head.

"'I made it link by link.'" Raglan added. "I hid a lot of sins behind my badge, and now I gotta carry them. The Blake Jackson case weighs a ton."

"Why? Because you wrote it off as random gang violence, when you knew it wasn't?" Kate accused.

"I did what I was told."

Kate made a derisive sound as she leaned back against the cushion of the backrest. Castle tightened his hold on her thigh.

"And I kept quiet because I was afraid." Raglan told her.

Kate glared at Raglan. She watched him as he took a sip from the coffee mug he was holding. He looked across the table to Kate.

"That hostage situation at your precinct...where you killed Dick Coonan?" He said.

"What about it?" Kate replied.

"People noticed."

Kate leaned forward, placing her arms on the table.

"Who hired Coonan to kill Blake?"

Raglan shook his head.

"You need some context here."

"The hell I do." Kate retorted. "Who hired Coonan?"

"This thing started about nineteen years ago." Raglan said slowly, ignoring her question. "Back before I ever knew who Blake Jackson was. Nineteen years ago I made a very bad mistake, and that started the dominoes falling. And one of them was Blake Jackson."

Castle had been watching Raglan carefully trying to see if he could spot him telling a lie or some such thing. Yet from what he could observe he thought the man was telling the truth. Castle heard the crack in the window behind Raglan but before he could make sense of that sound, the mug that Raglan was holding in his hand shattered spraying hot coffee in all directions.

Castle was jolted in his seat as the hot coffee struck him but his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the large red spot spreading across Raglan's chest. There was a look of astonishment on Raglan's face before he slumped face down on the table. Castle felt an arm grabbing him tightly and pulling him down. He turned to Kate and saw the large spray of blood splashed across the front of her white turtleneck jumper.

"Down! Everybody down now!" Kate screamed as she dived to the floor pulling Castle with her. "Back away from the window! Back away from the window!"

Hitting the floor Castle turned to look at Kate again.

"Kate! You're hit!" He said frantically, starting to move to her.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood." Kate replied. From out of the pocket of her leather jacket Kate pulled out her police radio and called the incident in. In her other hand she held her gun.

Castle wanted to go to Kate's side but he saw that she was okay. If she had been hit in the chest she would not have been able to call for back up. Castle turned his attention to Raglan, suddenly remembering that he had been hit. He crept to the table and quickly pulled him off the table and down to the floor. He winced at the sight of the big hole in his chest. He looked around for something to staunch the blood and he found and overturned napkin dispenser laying nearby. He grabbed several handfuls of paper napkins bunched them together and then applied them to the wound.

"One Lincoln Forty, I repeat, I have shots fired on 4th and Main. I need back up and an ambulance." Kate shouted into her radio.

Castle pressed the napkins down on the wound within moments they had turned a bright red. He looked at the man's face and saw that it had gone very pale. The next moment he saw the life drain out from Raglan, hearing the low sigh that escaped from his mouth.

"Castle?" Kate called out.

Castle sat back and slowly dragged his eyes from the dead man and looked over to Kate. He slowly shook his head. A grim look settled on Kate's face as she brought up the radio.

"One Lincoln Forty. Please be advised, this is now a homicide." She informed the dispatcher.

"Copy that One Lincoln Forty, units are on their way." The voice of the dispatcher replied.

Kate lowered the radio and looked about the coffee shop to all the frightened, tear stained faces of the people huddling under the tables.

"Anybody hurt?" She called out. There was no response.

"Is anybody hurt?" She called out a little louder.

There were a few shakes of heads and a couple of murmured 'no's'.

Slowly Kate rose from her crouch but kept her head down as she moved over to where Castle was kneeling beside the body of Raglan. She saw the stricken look on Castle's face and knew exactly what he was feeling right now. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. Yet she could not do that right now. Instead she shoved the radio in her pocket and placed her free hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze.

In the distance the sound of approaching police sirens grew louder and and louder.

"You okay, Rick?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah." Castle replied. "You?"

"I'm fine."

Castle turned his head to look at Kate. He saw the grim expression on her face and he saw the truth of her response in her hazel eyes. She was anything but fine but she was holding it a lot better than he was.

Kate turned away from his gaze and looked at the front window of the coffee shop. It had been some minutes since the shot had been fired. The shooter must have fled by now, she figured. Slowly she rose to her feet.

"Kate." Castle said, frantically reaching for her to pull her down.

"It's okay, Castle."

"You don't know that, the shooter could still be out there."

"He's probably gone."

Castle jumped to his feet. Kate did not see him move to stand between her and the window, her attention was drawn to surveying the scene around the coffee shop. A minute later the first uniforms came bursting through the front door of the coffee shop with guns drawn. Beckett immediately took charge of the situation issuing a string of orders.

With the situation now under control Castle found he could relax just a little. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. Raglan's blood. His eyes shifted to the body lying on the floor. Raglan had been about to reveal something important and had been cut down before he got the chance.

As he stared at the body Castle realised that he had experienced this scene before. In another time he had seen John Raglan die after being shot in the chest just as he was about to reveal something important. Castle felt like he knew what Raglan had been about to tell him and Kate but try as he might he could not grasp onto what it was. It felt like an unclear memory.

Lifting his gaze from the body Castle's eyes sought out Kate. He found her standing a short distance away talking to a uniform. Castle studied her face and saw that it was unreadable, her expression giving nothing away about what she was truly feeling. Castle was about to go over to her when a hand caught him by the arm.

Looking around he saw it was LT.

"I need to get your statement." LT announced.

Castle nodded his head. LT took out a notebook as Castle gave the officer his version of the events that had just taken place.

XXX

Captain Roy Montgomery pulled up close to 4th and Main street and took a moment to look at the gathered police cars and other vehicles that surrounded the coffee shop. He watched as his people moved about outside the shop, some interviewing people, others holding back the gathered crowd.

He had been half way out the door when he had gotten the call. He had spent most of the day down at 1PP neck deep in meetings with his superiors and he had been eagerly looking forward to spending the evening with his wife. His children were spending the night with friends. It would have been one of those ever so rare occasions when he had his wife all to himself. He had only stopped by the office to pick up some files that he wanted to look over later on.

The call had not told him all that much except that a retired cop had been shot and killed and that Detective Beckett was on the scene. The first question that popped into his head had been, 'what was Beckett doing there?' This had been her day off.

Montgomery spotted Beckett as she emerged from the coffee shop and spoke to a uniform sergeant. Montgomery got out of his car and strode towards where Beckett was standing.

Kate had finished with the sergeant and dismissed him with a nod of the head and a brief smile of thanks. She started to turn and head back into the coffee shop but paused when she saw Captain Montgomery approaching.

"What have we got, Beckett." Montgomery said.

"Sir, a male aged in his early sixties, single gunshot in the back." Kate informed the captain. "The shot came from outside the shop."

Montgomery nodded his head. "I was told the vic is an ex-cop."

"Yes, sir." Kate replied. " A John Raglan."

"Raglan?" Montgomery said with some surprise.

"You know him, sir?"

"Yeah, he worked out of the 12th some years back." Montgomery replied quickly, masking his shock at finding out that the murdered man had been Raglan. He looked at Kate.

"What were you doing down here?" He asked.

Montgomery saw the flicker of apprehension on Kate's face but it vanished under the stoic mask she had put on.

"I got a call from him earlier today." Kate informed him.

"What did he want?"

Montgomery felt a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach. He fought it down and schooled his face as he looked at Kate.

"He wanted to meet, said there was something I needed to know about the Blake Jackson case." Kate explained.

"What was that?"

Kate shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Don't know, sir." She said. "He got shot before he could tell us."

Montgomery nodded his head, frowning. Deep inside he felt the relief sweep through him. Raglan never got the chance to tell Kate. That was good news. His attention was drawn to the gathering of reporters standing a short distance away. He turned back to look at Kate. Kate's attention went to the gurney containing the covered body of John Raglan that was wheeled out of the coffee shop by a couple of people from the Medical Examiner's office. Montgomery too watched the body being hauled to the waiting ME's van.

"Retired NYPD cop gunned down in front of one of my people." Montgomery said slowly as he turned his attention back to Kate. "It means I'm going to have to do a damn press conference."

Montgomery nodded his head in the direction of the waiting reporters. Kate glanced in that direction.

"Tell me you didn't come here without back up."

"Sir, Castle was with me."

"I mean police back up."

"Sir...I..."

"We were backing her, Captain." Detective Ryan announced as he and Esposito approached.

Captain Montgomery looked at the two detectives. Kate also turned to the boys, trying not to show her gratitude what with the captain standing right there.

"Yeah, we were just, uh, down the block when it happened." Esposito added as he pointed down the street.

Kate almost rolled her eyes at the explanation the boys had just provided to the Captain. The look on Captain Montgomery's face said that he did not believe a word they said but he was not about question it.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Captain Montgomery muttered.

He watched as the two detectives headed into the coffee shop. Slowly he turned back to Kate.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" Montgomery said.

"You're going to let me work the case." Kate replied, lifting up her chin.

"You're too close to it. It's all over your face, Kate. You're thinking 'What was Raglan going to tell me before he died?' When you should be thinking how you're going to catch the guy that killed him."

"Sir, Raglan was killed because he was going to tell me something about the Jackson case. Nobody knows it better than I do."

"Yeah, but I know you." Montgomery said slowly. "you'll want to pick up the scissors and run around the house with them. But I'm telling you now, walk don't run. Go where the evidence leads, not the other way around. Do you read me?"

"Yes sir, loud and clear." Kate nodded.

Montgomery regarded Kate for a couple of moments and then he too nodded his head. He excused himself and slowly approached the waiting reports.

Kate made her way back into the coffee shop. She went straight to booth where they had been sitting. Esposito and Ryan were watching as a CSU Tech dug into the bullet hole in the backrest with a pair of tweezers and removed the bullet.

"A .338 Magnum." The Tech remarked as he showed Kate the bullet. "Fairly exotic anti-personnel round."

Kate looked at the bullet and then at the hole it had made in the booth. She could not help but shudder. A couple of inches the other way and it would have struck her.

"Can you show me the trajectory?" Kate asked, pushing away thoughts of what might have happened if the bullet and gone a few inches the other way.

The Tech dropped the bullet into a plastic evidence bag, sealed it and made a note on it before he placed it in his case. He then moved over where a laser pointer had been set up on a tripod and pointed at the bullet hole in the window. Using a spray he revealed the line of green laser light that showed the path the bullet had taken. Kate moved to peer through the telescope attached to the laser.

"Alright, I make the building across the street, fourth floor." Kate announced. She straightened up and looked at the boys. "Esposito."

"Yeah, I'll lock it down. Somebody had to have seen something in there." Esposito replied as he quickly departed. Kate looked at Ryan.

"I'm betting that Raglan's murderer followed him here. Can you check with his neighbours, see if anyone was hanging around his place this morning?"

"You got it." Ryan stated as he moved off.

Kate saw Castle emerge from the men's room and slowly make his way to where she was standing. He was wiping his hands.

"Hey." Kate said, and reached out to run her hand slowly up and down his arm.

"Hey." Castle replied looking up quickly before finishing drying his hands.

"You good?"

"Yeah." Castle nodded. He finished drying his hands and shoved the paper towel into the pocket of his jacket. He looked at Kate. "I think I managed to it all off my hands."

Kate nodded her head. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Her eyes dropped to his hands which had been scrubbed severely while he had been in the men's room.

"What about you, Kate?" He asked, concern etched on his face.

Kate offered him a shrug of the shoulders and a wan smile.

"When I saw the blood on your jumper...I thought you had been shot." Castle said in a low shaky voice.

Kate glanced down at her jumper and saw that the blood had dried on it. She would end up having the throw it out. There was no way she was going to wash it because it would always remind her of this coffee shop and what had happened here. Looking up she found Castle staring at her.

"I'm...um going to go to the precinct. How about I drop you off home?" She said.

"Not a chance." Castle replied firmly. "Where you go, I go."

Kate was not in the mood to fight with him. She accepted his reply with a nod of her head. She turned and headed for the front door. Castle fell into step beside her. Castle remained silent until they had gotten into Kate's car.

"We need to talk, Kate." Castle announced just as Kate was about to start up the car. She leaned back in the seat and glanced at her husband.

"About what, Castle?"

"You could have been killed today."

"So could you." Kate replied evenly.

"You are carrying our child." Castle said in a low voice.

Kate closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She had been expecting this talk but did not expect that it would be brought up so soon. Then again she had not expected that the man she was meeting today at the coffee shop was going to get shot. She opened her eyes and looked at Castle.

"Now's not the time to discuss this, Castle."

"We need to talk about it, Kate." Castle said firmly.

"I know but not now, okay?"

"When, Kate. When are we going to talk about it?"

"At home. We'll talk about this when we get home, okay?"

Castle held Kate's gaze. He knew that she was putting off the inevitable talk but he would grant her request. They would talk about it when they got home.

"Okay." He conceded.

"Thank you, Rick." Kate whispered.

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kate stormed into the loft and marched towards the office. Castle closed the front door and followed her. All through the ride back from the precinct Kate had remained silent, seething with the pent up fury that steadily built up and sought release. Riding up the elevator he had made the mistake of bringing up another topic that was extremely sensitive. The moment he had spoken he had seen the storm clouds gathering in her hazel eyes. Now that they were home the storm was about to break.

Castle hovered in the doorway to the office and watched as Kate tossed her purse on the couch. She pulled off her badge from her belt and slammed it onto the desk and then slammed her gun and holster beside it. She turned on her heels and glared at her husband. If her gaze was a Death ray he would have been cut in half in an instant. He was silently grateful that she had taken off her gun but remained a little wary because this was one of those times where he thought that she just might actually carry out her often made threat to shoot him.

He held Kate's gaze because this time he was not prepared to back down.

"I don't want to talk about it now, Castle." She said angrily.

"If not now, when?" Castle shot back angrily. "When, Kate?"

"Not now, okay?" She pleaded.

"No, not okay, Kate. It's not okay at all."

Kate turned away from him and moved towards the window. Castle strode into his office, his anger rising.

"Every time I have tried to bring this up, you have brushed me off." Castle informed her. "Well, I've have enough of that."

Kate turned her back on the window to look at Castle.

"We talk about it. And we talk about it now!" He shouted.

Kate folded her arms across her chest and continued to stare at Castle.

"I'm not giving up my job." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"And I'm not asking you to."

"Then what, Castle?"

Castle wanted to walk right up to her and pull her into his arms and just hold her. He knew he could not do that just yet. If he tried she would push him away. Too much had happened already today and he had to go and bring up one more thing. He slowly walked over to the couch and dropped into it. He slowly ran his hands over his face and hair. He took a deep breath trying to lessen some of the anger he was feeling. He hated fighting with her.

"Look, I know how important the job is to you, Kate and I would never ask you to give it up." Castle said in a less angry voice. "But what you do is dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kate exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate challenged.

Castle lifted his head and turned to look at his wife.

"Kate, you're pregnant. That's our child you're carrying." Castle said, pointing at her. "I don't want to see you putting yourself into dangerous situations."

"Well, I'm a cop, its par for the course."

"I know." Castle nodded.

Kate turned to face the window and stared out of it. Castle looked at his wife and saw her shoulders slump. Slowly he rose from the couch and walked over to stand behind her.

"What if Simmons had fought back?" He said in a low voice. What if the next time you're first through the door a suspect has a shotgun, or worse a Mac-10? What if next time you bring down a suspect he has a knife on him and he uses it do defend himself or to get away? What if...?"

Castle's voice trailed off. Having a writer's imagination could be a curse sometimes because of all the scary images that he could conjure up. He saw Kate's shoulders slump even more as she dropped her head. She unfolded her arms and gently placed her hands over her stomach. Castle stepped up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands on top of hers. He had half expected Kate to pull away from him but she didn't. He felt some of her tension melting away.

"I'm not asking you to give up your job, Kate." Castle said in a low voice. "I'm just asking that you take it a little easy, now. You don't have to be the first through the door, and you don't have to be the one to bring down a suspect."

Kate let out a long sigh as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Besides, did you ever see Columbo doing any of that?" Castle added.

Kate turned her head to look up at Castle. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You're comparing me to Columbo now?"

"Well, you do look hot in a trench coat." Castle grinned.

"Why do I see you picturing me in a trench coat and nothing else?"

"Like I said, you look hot in a trench coat." Castle's eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"Another fantasy of yours, Mr Castle?"

"You should know by now, Mrs Castle, that when it comes to you I have an endless supply of fantasies." Castle purred.

"I'll bet." Kate chuckled.

Castle kissed the crown of Kate's head and tightened his hold on her.

"Okay." She announced finally.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try and take it easy."

"Thank you, Kate, that's all I'm asking."

They stood by the window gazing out across the New York City scene that was before them for a short while. Neither of them wanting to break the silence.

"He threw me off the case." Kate announced suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"Well, you did try to hurl Simmons through the two way mirror." Castle said drily.

"He had it coming to him."

"No argument about that." Castle agreed.

If Kate had not grabbed Simmons by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him into the mirror Castle was sure he would have done it. Kate had merely beaten him to it. Simmons had wound both of them up during the interview in the interrogation room, pushing their buttons, taunting them and waited for the reaction. He did not have long to wait.

Looking back on it now, Castle could see that it had been Vulcan Simmons who had control of the interview, and he had pushed all the right buttons. Castle could not remember a time where he had ever seen Kate lose control of an interrogation and had physically gone after a suspect.

"Montgomery threw me off the case." Kate repeated angrily.

"I know."

Castle had been standing in the bullpen with Ryan and Esposito while Kate had been dragged into Captain Montgomery's office after the incident in the interrogation room. All three of them had heard what had been said in the captain's office. Everyone in the bullpen had heard. The volume in the captain's office had been turned up to eleven. When Kate had stormed out of the captain's office Castle had to run after her.

"He threw you off the Raglan case." Castle said carefully.

Kate slowly turned in Castle's arms so the she could look at him.

"What are you getting at?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Captain threw you off the Raglan case but he said nothing about solving Blake's case, now did he?"

"Technically that's true." Kate conceded. "You want us to work Blake's case?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. Kate thought about it a moment and then nodded her head.

"But first, you need to get some rest." Castle announced.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Kate retorted.

"True." Castle nodded. "But I suggest you get some rest while I fix us some lunch."

"I am feeling a little hungry." Kate confessed.

"Good, eat first, then rest and then we can see about solving Blake Jackson's murder."

"Okay."

"That's settled then."

Castle gently manoeuvred his wife in the direction of their bedroom.

"I'm sure our daughter would appreciate a bit of rest." Castle added.

"Daughter?" Kate questioned, suddenly stopping and turning to look at Castle. "You think we're going to have a daughter?

Castle was startled when he realised what he had just said. The word had tripped off his lips effortlessly. How did he know they were going to have a daughter? He had answered like he knew already. Yet in his mind's eye he could see a little girl with the same beautiful hazel eyes like her mother. It was not something that he had conjured up, it seemed very real, like it had already happened or was going to happen. For reasons he could not understand he just knew that the little girl, their little girl, he could see was real.

"I know we are." He said confidently, breaking into a smile to hide his momentary confusion.

"How do you know?" Kate said arching an eyebrow at him.

"Long story."

Castle turned Kate around and resumed guiding her towards the bedroom.

"Give me the Castle Notes version."

The smile on Castle's face deepened. "Well, many years a go a wizened old Bedouin cursed me with the name Abu El Banat."

"Cursed you?"

"Yeah."

"Abu El Banat? Really?"

Castle nodded his head.

"Father of Daughters, huh?" Kate said with amusement. "Just like in _The West Wing_?"

"Trust me to marry a woman with same tastes in television as I have." Castle sighed with great exaggeration.

Kate laughed.

"Do you want me to help you change into something comfortable?" Castle offered.

"I thought you wanted me to rest?"

"Oh, yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Go and make me lunch, Castle."

"As you wish."

XXX

Kate opened her eyes to discover that someone had thrown a blanket over her. She did not have to think long and hard to know who had done that. She could tell that it was late afternoon. Glancing in the direction of the nightstand she saw the clock and realised she had been asleep for about three hours. She had slept far longer than she had intended. She must have been more tired than she had thought, she concluded.

Throwing aside the blanket Kate slowly got up. She paused a moment and waited for the small wave of nausea to pass. For a moment she thought that she might have to make a beeline for the bathroom but relaxed when it passed. So far her morning sickness had not been severe as she had expected but it was still early days as both her mother and mother-in-law were more than happy to point out when the subject was brought up. She had experienced bouts during the day, especially after having a nap.

Satisfied that there would be no rapid trip to the bathroom Kate smoothed down the large t-shirt she had changed into before laying down for a nap and padded barefoot across the bedroom and into the office.

She found Castle seated at his desk facing the large electronic white board. He normally used it to map out his books. It was switched on and was displaying the digital murderboard of the Jackson case. Since the Coonan shooting she and Castle had been working on this case from time to time. So far they had found nothing new in regards to the case.

Kate quietly tiptoed around Castle's desk and sat herself in his lap. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the check.

"I think you're getting heavier with each passing day." Castle said with an over exaggerated wheeze.

Kate turned to face him and gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"I'd be careful there, Castle, if you know what I mean." She warned.

Castle flashed a beaming smile at his wife. His arms encircled her waist and hugged her. He stole a kiss from her.

"Sleep well?" He inquired.

"Yeah." Kate nodded. Her long nap had refreshed her and had put her in a better mood than the one she had been when they had returned from the precinct. Kate forgave Castle for his remark with another quick kiss before she turned her attention to the murder board.

"Trying to solve the case without me, Castle?" She asked.

Castle remained silent, his eyes on the board as well.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I had to keep myself occupied while you slept." Castle said.

"Uh-huh."

Kate studied the now familiar faces of the people who had been murdered by Coonan.

"Found a new hot lead?"

"Maybe."

"Want to review what we've got?" Kate asked.

"Okay." Castle agreed. "So what do we know?"

"Well, aside from Blake Jackson, there was Sarah McBride who was also a law student at Columbia. Also killed around that time was Jane Dylan who did a lot of work for the same legal aid service that Blake and Sarah worked at. The fourth victim was Scott Murray, a document clerk at the local courthouse." Kate recited from memory.

Castle nodded his head slowly.

"They had been working some case together and they were killed because of it." He said.

"That's the theory I've worked on."

"I think you're right." Castle agreed. "We also know that Blake had requested a court file not long before he was murdered."

"A file that subsequently went missing." Kate added.

"And so far we've had no new leads."

"Mm-mmm."

Kate's gaze shifted from the murder board and settled on Castle's laptop. Her eyes widened when she saw that he had accessed the NYPD database. She slowly turned and looked at Castle, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Tell me you didn't hack into the NYPD database, Castle?"

"I didn't hack into the NYPD database."

Kate pointed to Castle's laptop.

"Care to explain that?"

"I didn't hack into the database." Castle repeated.

"What, you've suddenly been given permission to access it?" Kate accused.

"Well, not exactly." Castle had the grace to look a little guilty.

"What exactly?"

"I accessed the database using your password." Castle said in a low voice.

"Castle!" Kate scolded. "You can't access the NYPD database without permission. You can get into trouble over that."

"I didn't. You did."

"And how did you get my password?" Kate demanded.

Castle grinned at his wife and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Castle!"

Kate could not help but be surprised at Castle. She had never told him her password, she could only imagine how he managed to figure it out. The smug look on his face told her that he was not going to tell her how he managed to work out her password. She had ways of getting the information out of him but now was not the time for those methods. She did however, make a mental note to change the password at the first available opportunity.

"So, what have you found?" Kate demanded, returning to the matter at hand.

"We've always assumed that Blake was murdered in that alley because it was a convenient place for the killer in which to strike, it was dark, it was secluded." Castle said.

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"But remember what Raglan told us." Castle continued. "That this thing went back nineteen years, long before Blake's murder."

"I remember."

"Well, while you were snoring away in the land of Nod..."

"I do not snore, Castle." Kate warned.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kate insisted.

Castle eyed her carefully and saw that the question of her snoring in bed was a subject for another time. A grin rose to his lips.

"Okay, while you were in the arms of Morpheus slumbering..." He corrected.

"That's a little better." Kate informed him.

"...I did some research and it turns out that there was another murder in this alley nineteen years ago, when it was the back entrance to a club called the Sons of Palermo. A Mafia hangout."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I didn't know that it was a club." she said.

"Yeah it got shut down not long after an FBI agent by the name of Bob Armen was killed in the alley behind it." Castle informed her.

Castle reached over to his desk and picked up a police file that had been delivered to him. The file was not in the police database because the case was so old. Only the case file number was recorded on the database. Castle had to make a discrete call to the precinct to see if the file could be found and if so if it could be delivered. The file indeed had been located and sent to him.

He passed the file over to Kate. She gave Castle a pointed look and he only shrugged his shoulders in reply. She did not really need to know how an old police file had found its way to the loft. Opening the file she quickly scanned through it.

"It says Armen was working undercover in the Mafia." Kate said, reading off the file.

"Somehow the mob got onto Armen, used the old family remedy." Castle said.

"Summary execution."

"Yeah. The NYPD arrested a mob enforcer in Armen's murder, a guy by the name of Joe Pulgatti. He later pled guilty." Castle paused to look at his wife. "And guess who was the arresting officer was?"

Kate saw the name in the file. Lifting her gaze from the file she looked at Castle.

"Officer John Raglan."

Castle nodded his head.

"Can you recall ever coming across the name of Bob Armen or Joe Pulgatti in your investigations?" He asked.

Kate had returned to looking through the file and slowly shook her head in answer to Castle's question.

"But there must be some connection there." Kate said. "This isn't a coincidence."

"I bet Pulgatti could shed some light on it." Castle suggested.

Kate shifted in Castle's lap turning to his laptop. She put aside the file she had been holding and quickly started typing. A few moments later she leaned back a little as the information she had requested appeared.

"Interesting." She mused.

"What?"

"Apparently Pulgatti was released due to a technicality about nine years ago."

"What kind of technicality?"

"He wasn't read his rights when he was arrested."

"Hmm." Castle said.

"There is no last known address listed."

"Don't worry, I know a guy." Castle declared.

Kate looked down at her husband and eyed him carefully.

"Sal Tenor?"

Castle grinned and nodded his head.

Kate remembered the mob case they had worked. She also remembered what Castle had told her about what happened when he had gone to visit his guy in the Mafia.

"This time I'm coming with you." Kate informed him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Castle conceded.

XXX

Castle was the first to reach the door to the bar in Little Italy and paused to look back at Kate. A small frown of concern creased his forehead. He was concerned because Kate was looking a little pale. Currently Kate was on the phone having received a call from Esposito. He continued to watch her as she finished up her call and put away her phone. Kate turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, Castle." She said before Castle had the chance to ask again.

Castle nodded. He knew that if he pursued the matter further she would snap back at him and it would end up in an argument. He did not want to fight with Kate. Yet he could not help feeling concerned. This morning he had found Kate in the bathroom hugging the toilet bowl a result of a bad bout of morning sickness.

When they left the loft Kate had insisted that she was fine when he had asked her. He would have accepted her answer if she had gotten into the car but when they reached her car she had passed the car keys to him. If she had been fine there was no way she would have let him drive her car.

"So, what did Esposito have to say?" Castle asked, changing the subject.

"They have a name for the sniper." Kate informed him. "Hal Lockwood. But there's nothing much about him on file, seems like he doesn't exist beyond two years ago."

Castle's eyes rose upwards in surprise.

"Obviously a fake name." He suggested.

"Looks like it." Kate agreed. "They found the hotel room he was staying in but he wasn't there. But they found some pills in the room."

"Drugs?"

"Prozipan."

"Anti-anxiety drugs." Castle nodded his head slowly. Kate shot him a questioning look. "I've read that some snipers use anti-anxiety drugs to slow down their heart rate, gives them more time to shoot."

"That's what Espo said. Well, the boys are trying to run down the supplier of the Prozipan."

Kate walked past Castle and up to the door to the bar, opened it and walked in. Castle quickly followed her.

The first thing Castle noted was that the bar had not changed one little bit since the last time he had been here. It was still dimly lit. Vito, the heavy set body guard/bouncer was at his usual place perched on a bar stool halfway down the counter. The barman was the same guy who had been serving the last time he been here. Castle could not be sure but he thought the same patrons were present that had been in the place the last time.

"Hey, Vito." Castle smiled in greeting. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Mr Castle." Vito replied, smiling.

Placing a hand on Kate's lower back Castle guided her towards the booth at the far end of the bar where Sal Tenor was sitting. Sal was dressed in a blue tracksuit and white t-shirt, his neck was adorned with several strands of thick gold chains and a gold crucifix. Sal too had not changed all that much, except for maybe he seemed a little portlier and his bald pate and expanded. The table in front of him was covered in invoices and purchase orders and the like.

Sal looked up from his work and seeing Castle he broke into a smile.

"Ho! There he is." He announced as he pushed himself to his feet. "Richard 'freaking' Castle."

"Sal." Castle replied.

The two men shook hands. Sal's smile broadened when he turned his gaze to Kate.

"I see you brought a bodyguard this time." He chuckled as he took in Kate.

"Sal," Castle said smoothly. "I'd like to introduce you to Detective Kate Beckett, my wife."

Kate cast a quick glance at Castle and saw the proud smile he sported. It was the same kind of smile he wore whenever he introduced her to people. She smiled gently at him before she looked at Sal Tenor.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Tenor." Kate said as she held out her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Detective." Sal replied as he shook her hand.

With the introductions completed Sal motioned his visitors to sit down and he resumed his own seat.

"Can I get you anything?" Sal asked, playing the dutiful host.

"No, thanks." Kate said.

"We're fine, thanks, Sal." Castle added.

"Hey, thanks for the autographed copy." Sal said with a big smile. "The wife was thrilled, let me tell ya."

Kate glanced across to her husband and saw the 'your welcome' smile appear on his face.

"So, Rick, what brings you to my humble establishment again?" Sal said.

Castle glanced at Kate and gave her a small nod of the head as if to say that she could start the ball rolling.

"Mr Tenor..." Kate started.

"Call me, Sal, please." Sal interjected.

"Okay, Sal." Kate nodded. "I need to find a man named Joe Pulgatti, and we believe you might be able to help us."

Sal looked at Kate and did not hide the knowing look from his face.

"Joe Pulgatti, eh?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded again.

Sal's eyes narrowed a little.

"He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"No, not that I know of." Kate replied.

"We just want to ask him some questions, we think he might be able to assist us with a case we're currently working on." Castle explained.

Sal looked at Castle and then to Kate, a thoughtful expression on his face as he weighed up the request that had been put to him.

"Joe ain't exactly the talkative type, you know?" Sal said a moment later. "After what happened to him, you know?"

"Do you know where he is?" Kate asked.

"Sure I know where he is." Sal nodded as he leaned back in his seat. "But he ain't wanna talk to a cop. Not even one as good looking as you doll face."

Castle cast a worried look in Kate's direction fearing that she might bristle at being called 'doll face'. He saw a smile appear on Kate's face. If she took offence at the name she did not show it.

"Let me worry about getting him to answer my questions." Kate said.

"I ain't gonna tell you where Joe is." Sal announced.

The smile faded from Kate's face.

"What I will do though, is tell him that you wanna talk to him." Sal informed them. "And if he wants to talk to you, he'll get in contact, okay?"

"Thank you, Sal. I would appreciate it." Kate said with a smile. She reached into her coat and took out a card which she passed across the table.

XXX

For Joe Pulgatti there were some days when he missed the old days. Though they were few and far between, there were days when he sometimes missed the looks of respect he would get from people from his old neighbourhood. He sometimes missed the look of fear in the eyes of those people who were about to meet the business end of a baseball bat or his fists for having missed a loan repayment. And sometimes he missed getting the best table at the best restaurants in the city while he had a beautiful woman hanging off his arm.

Today was not one of those days where he missed his old life. At the moment he was busy hoeing the ground along the length of tomato vines, removing weeds that tried to take hold. He had been a city boy born and bred and in his previous life the closest he came to farming was selecting vegetables at the grocery store. He had taken to farming and he had put it down to something in his DNA, his ancestors in Sicily had been farmers.

On being released from prison ten years ago he had been living on this small farm outside Poughkeepsie. He had bought it from a cousin. He made a living by growing vegetables that he sold at farmers' markets and earning money from the race horses that were agisted on the several large grazing paddocks on the property. There had been a time when he had hated getting up early in the mornings, and then there had been the years when his days were regulated, when he got up when he ate, when he went to sleep. These days he loved nothing more than getting early in the morning to greet to rising of the sun.

Over the past ten years Pulgatti had visits from the police and from FBI agents all of them wanting him to help in one investigation or another but each time they came a knocking they left empty handed. He might have turned his back on his old life but it did not mean he would turn into a stool pigeon. The thing was that he had not left the Family, he had merely been placed on the inactive list.

Pulgatti had been surprised to get the call from Sal Tenor telling him about a police detective wanting to speak to him. He had been ready to turn down the request until Sal told him the name of the detective. Pulgatti immediately told Sal to tell the detective to come and see him.

Pulgatti paused in his work and leaned on the hoe. He saw the unmarked police car slowly making its way along the dirt road that led up to his house. He could not see who was in the car but that did not matter he soon would meet the car's occupants.

Pulgatti made his way out of the vegetable garden and started for his house. He reached the house just as the people got out of the car. He did not need to ask who the visitors were because he had issued the invitation to them through Sal Tenor. All the same he was startled a little when he saw the woman, she looked just like her mother, Pulgatti thought to himself with a small smile.

XXX

Kate was seated at the kitchen table watching as Pulgatti set out three tea cups and saucers on the bench while he waited for the water to boil in the kettle. She was trying hard to contain the rising excitement she was feeling.

Pulgatti had a slightly tanned weather beaten face that had come from spending many years outside in the fields and he certainly had gained more than a few pounds. In all the photographs Kate had seen of the man he had been photographed sporting the thick Zappata moustache. She supposed it made him look a lot meaner. Now it seemed he preferred the clean shaven look. His bald pate had expanded a lot more and was fringed by a small closely cropped spray of silver hair.

Pulgatti might have been a small time farmer yet there was still a coldness in his eyes and a quiet malevolence that was never far from the surface. He was not the type to turn the other cheek when crossed.

She was watching Pulgatti intently that she almost jumped out of her seat when Castle placed a gentling hand on her knee. She cast a glance at Castle but he was watching Pulgatti as he brought

over a tray containing the cups of tea. She realised why he had placed his hand on her knee to calm her down.

"I hope tea bags are alright?" Pulgatti said as he passed out the tea cups. "I'm more of a coffee drinker."

"Tea bags are fine." Castle said. "I must say you have a very nice place here, Joe."

"Thanks." Pulgatti said with a smile. "I do what I can."

Kate nodded her thanks when she accepted the cup of tea from Pulgatti. She watched as Pulgatti took his seat. This man might have information that would lead her to finding Blake Jackson's murderer.

"Thank you for seeing us, Mr Pulgatti." Kate said slowly.

Pulgatti nodded his head. He looked down at his cup of tea for a moment or two.

"I didn't kill Bobby Armen." Pulgatti announced suddenly. He knew why they were here and he chose not to beat about the bush.

"Then why'd you plead guilty?" Castle asked.

Before coming up to the farm Kate and Castle had spent some time going over Pulgatti's file, memorising the facts that might prove useful when they spoke to him.

Pulgatti lifted his head and Castle saw the anger in his eyes.

"Cause I don't like needles." He snapped.

Castle nodded his head in understanding. At the time of the murder capital punishment was still on the books. Killing a Federal agent was a capital offence.

"Detective Raglan places you in the alley at the time of the murder." Kate pointed out.

The anger remained in Pulgatti's eyes as he slowly shifted his gaze from Castle and to regard Kate carefully for a couple of moments before he spoke.

"Yeah, I was in the alley with Bobby." Pulgatti informed her. "I was the only witness to his murder. But it wasn't a hit."

Kate's eyebrows rose up in surprise. She was about to ask a question but Pulgatti continued talking.

"It was a kidnapping that went sideways." Pulgatti explained. "Three guys in ski masks rolled up in a van, said they wanted to take me on a tour of the city. Bobby tried to stop them and he went for one of their guns and wound up on the wrong end of it."

Castle and Kate exchanged a look before Castle looked at Pulgatti.

"Were they guys from another family?" Castle asked.

Pulgatti shook his head. "No. No way. We had a truce back then because there was this, uh, ghost crew out there, professional kidnappers targeting members of all five families. Look, I was in that alley with Bobby, but no one else could have known that. It was a blind alley, and the only other people in it when Bobby was shot were the people who shot him. So, you tell me, how could have Raglan known I was there?"

Castle nodded his head as he weighed the information Pulgatti had just supplied. His eyes widened a little when he realised what Pulgatti was telling them.

"You're saying that Raglan was one of the kidnappers?" He said.

Pulgatti shrugged his shoulders in response to the question but there was a knowing smile which appeared briefly on his face that spoke volumes.

"There was a law student, named Blake Jackson. Are you familiar with him?" Kate ventured slowly.

Pulgatti nodded his head.

"He was murdered in the alley some years into your incarceration." Kate added.

"I remember the kid." Pulgatti replied. "He had taken over my appeal case. He was a good kid, he would have made a great lawyer."

A look of curiosity swept across Kate's face.

"Wait a minute, you said Blake had taken over the case?" Kate said slowly. "Did you have another lawyer before that?"

"Yeah." Pulgatti nodded. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at Kate. "You look just like her, do you know that?"

"Are you saying my mother was your lawyer?" Kate said in a low voice as the colour drained from her face.

"Yeah." Pulgatti said. He paused a moment to pick up his cup and took a sip of his tea. "When I was on the inside I started sending letters to every lawyer I could find, telling them about my case, hoping one of them would take it. Most of them couldn't be bothered to reply and those that did said they were too busy to take up my case."

Pulgatti took another sip of his tea before he set the cup down and looked at Beckett.

"Your mother was the only one who wrote back to me. She was the only one willing to take a chance on me. She didn't care that I was a thug."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but the words had dried up.

"Johanna Beckett visited me in prison. I told her my story and she told me that she would look into my case." Pulgatti continued. "Then a little while later, the last time she visited me, she told me that she was dropping the case. She said that it was too dangerous for her to continue. I was upset to hear that but I accepted it. She was a good lady she had a family to worry about. I understood. Before she left the interview room she did make a promise to me, in a round about way, that I would be released from jail. I wanted to believe her but I really couldn't pin my hopes on a promise.

"A couple of days after your mother dropped my case I got a letter from a lawyer called Jane Dylan who said she would take up my case. She and this Blake kid visited me. Not long later I heard that Blake had been killed in that alley. And then I heard that Dylan had been killed too. I learned pretty quickly that it was in my best interest to keep my shut my mouth and not pursue my appeal case. But then a year later, I was released because the arresting officer hadn't read me my rights. Go figure."

Kate placed her arms on the table and leaned forward and fixed Pulgatti with a hard look.

"Tell me the story, right from the beginning, Mr Pulgatti." She commanded.

XXX

There was a small spring in the step of Johanna Beckett as she walked through the lobby of her apartment building making her way towards the elevators. She waved a greeting to the doorman as she walked past the front desk.

Johanna could not keep the smile from her face. She had a very good day at the college. Today had been one of those days which confirmed that she had made the right decision in becoming a part time lecturer. A student of hers who had been struggling with the work and looked all but ready to drop out of the course had manage to ace an exam she had set for her class. It was a very good feeling to see a student do well. The look on the kid's face when he saw his exam paper and the A- he had received was priceless and made the extra time Johanna had put in helping the kid worthwhile.

Joining Johanna as she got into the lift was Mrs Zbignew an elderly lady who lived on the floor below Johanna. The elderly lady was weighed down with a couple of grocery bags. Johanna spent the ride up listening to Mrs Zbignew complain how her children never visited her any more. Johanna felt a little sorry for her neighbour. She could not imagine her own child not visiting her. Reaching Mrs Zbignew's floor Johanna offered to carry the groceries for her. Mrs Zbignew accepted the offer. Johanna had to decline the offer of staying for a coffee, citing that she had to get home and get dinner started. Before leaving Mrs Zbignew's apartment she did promise to come down one of these days for a coffee.

Johanna unlocked the front door to the apartment. Removing the key from the lock she bent down and picked up her briefcase and entered. She moved quickly through the apartment to the kitchen. She startled at finding her daughter sitting at the kitchen counter with a coffee mug in front of her as she leafed through a magazine she had found.

"Oh, hello dear." Johanna said, recovering from her surprise.

Kate slowly looked up at her mother.

"Hey, Mom."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Johanna asked as she set her briefcase down and approached her daughter.

"Joe Pulgatti says hi." Kate informed her.

Johanna stopped in her tracks. The smile on her face vanished immediately. She had been expecting this day to come and had been dreading it. Johanna did not think that it would come so soon. There had been a couple of times when Johanna had almost come out and told her daughter about the secret she had been keeping. She hadn't though. With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach Johanna slowly walked to the counter and took the stool at the far end of the counter. Once settled, she looked across to where Kate was sitting and saw the dark angry look on her face.

"You spoke to Joe Pulgatti?" Johanna said slowly.

"When were you going to tell me about Pulgatti, Mom?" Kate demanded.

"It didn't seem relevant."

"Didn't seem relevant?" Kate said heatedly.

"No."

Kate slipped off the stool and began to pace the floor of the kitchen. There was a look of disbelief on her face when she stopped and stared at her mother.

"You took on as a client, a Mafia enforcer with a wrap sheet as long as your arm. You believed that he had a pretty good case of having been framed for a murder he did not commit and was building up the case. But then all of a sudden you drop the case. Not long after you dropped the case, it was picked up by another legal aid service, the one which my then boyfriend worked for, and shortly after that he was murdered along with two others from that firm, and you don't think it was relevant to mention it to me when you knew I was investigating the case?"

"I will not be treated like a suspect, Katherine Beckett." Johanna said sternly.

"Then stop acting like one!" Kate shouted.

"I'm not acting like one." Johanna retorted.

Johanna watched as Kate resumed pacing the floor again. She could see that Kate was struggling to contain her anger. It had been a long time since she had seen her daughter looking this angry. Johanna did not like seeing Kate looking like this and she felt guilty for having kept it from Kate.

Kate stopped her pacing and took a step towards her mother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kate demanded, her anger barely contained the surface.

"I didn't tell you, Katie because I had to." Johanna said.

"You had to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"That's not good enough, Mom." Kate shouted.

XXX

Johanna had made herself a cup of coffee and brought it back to the counter. She sat down on the stool and stared down at her coffee mug. She had been grateful for the silence that had descended between herself and Kate. It had given her the time to think about what she was going to tell her daughter.

She also used that time to recall that night in the alley. She had never forgotten the crime scene photographs Castle had shown her of her own bloodied and lifeless body slumped in the alley. She also had not forgotten what Castle had told her about what had happened to her family in the aftermath of that murder. It still haunted her, she still had on occasion,nightmares about it.

Taking a deep breath Johanna exhaled slowly and lifted her head to look at Kate who was standing near the counter.

"That night, January 9th, I had been late to the restaurant because I had been in that alley in Washington Heights." Johanna said.

"I remember." Kate replied.

"I had gone to the alley to check it out, hoping to find evidence that would help Joe Pulgatti's case. I went there because I wanted to check out his story, to see if what he had been saying was true."

Kate nodded her head slowly, remembering what Pulgatti had told her about the alley being a dead end alley.

"While I was investigating the alley I met a man there who told me that my life was in danger if I continued to pursue the case."

"Did he threaten you?"

Johanna shook her head slowly. "He was there to warn me."

"And you believed him?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I did." Johanna nodded, as she remembered the look on Castle's face that night.

"You usually don't give up that easily." Kate accused.

"I don't." Johanna agreed. "But this time I did. He was very persuasive."

"Who was this man?" Kate asked. She moved to stand beside her mother. "What's his name?"

Johanna looked up at Kate and shook her head. She was not going to give her daughter that name.

"This man in the alley told me the name of the man who was behind it all." Johanna said.

"Who is it?" Kate demanded. "Who's behind all of this?"

"I went to see this man." Johanna said, ignoring her daughter's question. "I made a deal with him. I made a deal to make sure he would not come after me, that he wouldn't send people to come after us."

"You made a deal?" Kate said in exasperation. "What kind of deal?"

"I would drop the case, give him the file I had, and in return he would leave my family alone."

"And you trusted him to live up to his side of the deal?" Kate questioned.

"He's kept his side of the deal up to now."

Kate let out a frustrated angry sigh. She turned away from her mother and resumed her pacing of the kitchen. Johanna watched her daughter silently, as Kate struggled to rein in her anger. After about five minutes Kate stopped her pacing and returned to the kitchen counter.

"How could you mom?" Kate said in a quiet voice.

"I was protecting my family."

"You were protecting a murderer!" Kate said in a raised voice. She slammed her palm down hard on the counter.

"I was protecting my family and I would do the same thing again."

Kate scoffed and turned away from her mother for a couple of moments before turning back.

Johanna looked at her angry daughter and nodded in her direction, a small smile rising to her lips.

"You're going to be a mother soon, Katie." Johanna said softly. "The way you love that child growing inside you and the way you love your husband is the way I love you and your father. I would do anything to protect you both. And if it means letting a murderer walk around free so that you can be safe, so be it. I can live with that."

Kate shook her head in disbelief.

"Look me in the eye Katie." Johanna said. Kate looked at her mother.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do something like that, you wouldn't stop at nothing to keep those you love with every fibre of your being safe from harm?"

Kate bit on her lip as she considered what her mother had just said. A few years ago she could have answered the question easily, she would have responded by saying that she would have done everything within the law. Things had changed though, she had changed. She was married now, she had a family and a child on the way. Her mother was right, there was nothing she would not do for her family. Kate hated to think that her mother was right.

"You've let a murderer go free." Kate said in a low voice. "Blake Jackson was murdered because of the deal you struck."

"And if I hadn't made the deal, I would be dead." Johanna countered. "Or worse, you or your father. I couldn't live with that."

"But you can live with Blake's murder?"

Johanna sighed heavily as she looked away from Kate's angry gaze. She turned her attention to the untouched coffee mug and stared at it.

"There's not a day that goes past that I don't regret about what happened to Blake, not a single day." Johanna said softly. "I did the best I could from a bad situation. I did the only thing I could, I put my family first, I did what I did to protect my family." Johanna paused and looked up. "And I would do it again, Katie. I would do it again, every time, if I was faced with the same situation again."

Kate regarded her mother silently for some moments.

"Are you going to tell me who's behind these murders?" She asked.

Johanna shook her head firmly. "I tell you who it is, and you'll go after them."

"I'm a cop, it's my job."

"Then he'll come after one of us, Katie. I'm not going to give you the name."

"I could arrest you and haul you in." Kate informed her.

Johanna saw the serious look on Kate's face. She wanted to smile at her daughter but she did not. It would have been 'I dare you' kind of challenge and it would be a challenge that Kate would have no trouble in accepting.

"Yes, you could arrest me and haul me into your precinct, and you could question me for hour after hour but it would get you nowhere, I still wouldn't give you the name."

Kate had come to the realisation that this was a fight she was not going to win. Her mother was not going to tell her the name. When it came to stubbornness Johanna Beckett wrote the book, at least that is how it felt to Kate sometimes.

"I'm going to go home now, Mom." Kate announced suddenly.

Johanna nodded her head in understanding. She watched as her daughter came up to the counter and picked up her purse. For a moment Johanna thought that Kate would turn and walk out but was relieved when Kate came over to her and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before she left.

XXX

Castle was coming down the stairs just as Kate walked through the front door of the loft. He started to smile and was about to call out a greeting to her when Kate slammed the door closed with considerable force that had the walls shaking.

The smile vanished from Castle's face and he quickly completed the journey down the stairs by taking the steps two at a time.

"Kate?"

Kate was heading for the bedroom but on hearing her name she stopped and turned to look at Castle.

Castle saw that Kate was seething with anger. He did not need to ask how the talk with her mother had gone. He could see it written all over her face. He quickly walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Kate let out a sigh and rested her head against his chest. Her arms circled his back and hugged him.

Joe Pulgatti had not told them who was behind the murders. He either did not know who it was, or he did know and did not want to say. After leaving Pulgatti's place Kate wanted to go straight to her mother's place. Castle had tried to persuade her to come home with him first but Kate did not want to do that. They almost had a fight over that but he had managed to restrain himself and pulled back, not wanting to get Kate too worked up. In the end she had dropped him off at the loft and then gone to her mother's place.

"She knows who's behind all of this." Kate said in a quiet voice.

"She does?" Castle replied.

"Yeah. But she wont tell me who it is." Kate informed him. "She made a deal with the man."

Castle rested his chin on Kate's head. A small frown creased his forehead. For some reason he knew that that Johanna would not reveal the name of the man behind this conspiracy to her daughter. He did not know how he knew it, he just did. What was more troubling for him was he had a feeling he knew who the man was. He could not quite grasp at the name though.

Castle lifted his chin and planted a kiss on Kate's crown.

"It's been a long day, Kate." He said. "Why don't you go and change and I'll get dinner ready?"

Kate slowly broke from Castle's embrace. She looked up at him.

"Where's Alexis?" She asked.

"She's over at Paige's, they've got some studying to do." Castle informed her. Kate nodded her head.

"You can tell me what happened at your mother's place over dinner." Castle suggested.

Kate gave her husband a small smile as she nodded her head. She rose on her toes and gave him a kiss on the lips before she turned and disappeared into the bedroom.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Drop me a line to let me know what you though.**_

_**Con **_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(present/past/present)

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons that Castle enjoyed. Outside it was raining forcing everyone to remain indoors. He was stretched out on the couch in his office with a book in his hand. Normally on an afternoon like this he would either have a movie marathon or would play some video game but for a change he decided to pick up a book and spend a couple of hours reading.

Over by the window reclining on the window couch was Kate. She was reading a book in the steel grey light that came through the window. On the floor in front of him was their daughter, Little Johanna. Opened in front of her was a large colouring book, beside her was a large box of crayons and she was busy colouring in a picture on one of the pages. In the kitchen was Alexis finishing off a homework assignment.

It was the kind of familial snapshot that never failed to bring a smile of contentment to his face.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Castle said turning to look down at his youngest daughter.

"How did you and mommy meet?"

Castle glanced over to where his wife was sitting. She had paused in what she was reading to look over to hear what his answer would be. Castle could not help but smile on seeing what book she was reading, her original copy of _In A Hail Of Bullets. _The dust jacket was a little tatty from having been handled countless times and the pages were taking on a yellow hue but it was a book she would never part with even if the pages were falling out. Every now and then when the mood took her she picked the book off the shelf and read it. He lost count the number of times he had seen her reading this book. He was certain she could recite it from memory.

Dragging his eyes from his wife Castle turned his attention to his little girl sitting in front of him. It was not the question he had been expecting from his youngest daughter. He had been expecting the the inevitable 'where did I come from?' question. He had no trouble answering that question because he had gone through it with Alexis when she had been about Little Johanna's age. He knew what to say and how to say it if he was ever asked that question by his daughter.

"Well..." Castle mused.

"It was when I arrested you." Kate announced, her eyes returning to the book.

"There are two things wrong with that statement, darling wife of mine." Castle said.

"Oh really?" Kate countered, looking up again.

"Yes, really." Castle nodded.

Kate motioned for Castle to continue.

"Firstly..."

"Did mommy arrest you, daddy?" The little Johanna said, a wide eyed shocked expression on her face as she stared up at her father. "Were you a bad man?"

Castle ignored the soft chuckling that came from the window couch. His wife had set him up again.

"No, I wasn't a bad man." He assured his daughter. "And mommy did not arrest me."

A look of relief appeared on Little Jo's face. Castle glanced over to Kate and narrowed his eyes. It was met with an amused expression.

"Mommy needed some help with a case she was working, and wanted to ask me some questions so that she could catch a bad man."

Kate rolled her eyes but a shadow of a smile danced on her lips.

"Have you forgotten when I arrested you for stealing a police file during that case, Castle?"

"I still have fond memories of that, dear." Castle smiled.

"Did you steal something, Daddy?" Little Jo asked.

Castle looked down at his daughter and saw the serious expression on her face. He almost burst into laughter on seeing it. It was an expression he had seen countless times on Kate's face when she was unhappy with him after he had done something wrong. He forced himself to keep a straight face as he looked at his daughter.

"I did not steal anything." Castle told his daughter.

"Mommy says that stealing is bad." Little Jo added.

"That's right." Castle agreed.

"Only bad people steal."

"Yeah." Castle nodded.

He looked across to Kate and saw that she had covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide the smile that was blooming across her face. He always found that look so adorable. Feeling his daughter's eyes on him he turned his gaze down to her. Two serious hazel eyes were looking up at him expectantly. He could not help but think that his daughter looked more and more like her mother every day.

"Daddy took something that belonged to Mommy and he forgot to ask her permission." He explained.

"Did Mommy put you in jail?" Little Jo asked.

Castle immediately looked over to Kate and narrowed his eyes. Kate grinned and shrugged her shoulders, silently telling him that she had not put her daughter up to this line of questioning.

"Who told you that?" He asked his daughter, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable at being interrogated by his youngest child.

"Alexis said."

"Oh, I see." Castle said, frowning. He began to wonder what else had his eldest daughter told his youngest daughter. "Well, as I said, it was a misunderstanding. Daddy took something that belonged to Mommy and he had forgot to ask her permission."

"Okay." Little Jo said as she turned back to the task of colouring the horse in her colouring book.

Castle looked across to his wife and saw her struggling to contain the laughter that threatened to break out.

"I think I've just been interrogated by a future Chief of Detectives." He remarked.

"Or District Attorney." Kate chuckled.

"Yeah."

Castle turned to look down at his daughter.

"Do you want to know when I first met Mommy?" He asked.

Little Jo paused in her colouring and looked up at her father. She nodded her head rapidly up and down.

"The first time I met Mommy was many, many years ago at a book signing." He said.

Castle heard a little gasp and looked across to Kate and saw the look of surprise that had appeared on her face.

"Mommy was with Grandma Johanna at the time." He added.

"Okay." Little Jo replied and once more returned to her colouring.

Castle looked across to his wife.

"You think I would ever forget that moment?" Castle told his wife, the smile on his face deepening.

"Nothing wrong with your memory, Mr Castle." Kate said with a laugh.

"You better believe it."

Castle put aside the book and slid off the couch to join his daughter on the floor. Reading might be fun but colouring in with his daughter looked like more fun. He could feel Kate's eyes on him.

"Can I help you colour in?" Castle asked.

"Yeah." Little Jo replied. She reached into the crayon box and grabbed a handful of crayons which she passed across to her father. Castle selected the pink crayon.

"I think the horsey should be pink." Castle suggested, and moved to start applying the crayon.

"Daddy, no." Little Jo protested. "Horses aren't pink."

"Sure they are."

"No they're not."

"They are pink elephants, so why not pink horses?"

"My horse is brown." Little Jo said firmly. "You colour the grass."

"Okay, pink grass it is." Castle chuckled.

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, boring green grass it is." Castle muttered as he found a green crayon and started colouring.

There was a warm amused smile on Kate's face as she watched father and daughter colouring in the picture of a horse in Little Jo's colouring book.

Closing her book Kate set aside and slowly rose from the couch. The colouring book would occupy father and daughter for some time Kate concluded. Both father and daughter did not notice when Kate walked out of the office.

Kate headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Alexis."

Alexis looked up from her school books.

"Hey Kate."

"Nearly finished your homework?" Kate inquired.

"No, I have a little bit more to do." Alexis replied. "But I could use a break."

Kate nodded. "You want to help me with getting dinner ready?"

"Sure."

Alexis closed her books and slipped off the stool and joined Kate in the kitchen.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Alexis inquired.

"What would you like?" Kate replied.

Before Alexis had a chance to reply the door bell rang. Kate and Alexis exchanged a look of surprise. It was obvious from their expressions that neither of them were expecting visitors. Kate left the kitchen and walked to the front door.

On opening the front door Kate found a tall mournful looking man aged in his late fifties with a rapidly receding hairline. He was dressed in a black business suit and tie. The man's face twitched into a brief smile.

"Mrs Castle?"

"Yes, may I help you?" Kate replied, a frown of curiosity creasing her brow. She had seen the man before somewhere but she could not quite place him.

"My name is Mr Jones, I am wondering if Mr Castle is available for moment?"

Kate suddenly remembered where she had seen this man before. He had been the one who had dropped off her husband a while back.

"Yes, of course." Kate smiled. "Please come in, Mr Jones."

Kate stepped aside to let him enter the loft. She motioned Mr Jones towards the living room. Mr Jones smiled and nodded his head. He looked about the loft and smiled again.

"You have a wonderful home, Mrs Castle."

"Thank you."

Just as Kate was showing Mr Jones to the living room an excited peel of laughter exploded from the direction of the office.

"Daddy!"

A moment later Castle galloped out of the office as he gave his daughter a piggy back ride.

"Faster, daddy, faster!" Little Jo shouted, laughingly.

Castle bounced around, neighing loudly, eager to obey his daughter. He caught sight of the visitor standing in the living room. He came to a skidding halt.

"Don't stop, Daddy, faster." Little Jo commanded.

"You have a visitor, Castle." Kate announced pointing to Mr Jones.

"Mr Jones...w...what are you doing here?" Castle stammered as he slowly approached.

Seeing Mr Jones standing in the middle of his living room did not bode well, Castle thought to himself. He forced a smile to his face.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such a time, Mr Castle." Mr Jones intoned, glancing apologetically at Kate. "May I have a word with you, please?"

"Certainly, Mr Jones."

Kate moved up to her husband and pulled her daughter of his back. Little Jo was about to protest that the piggy back ride had come to a sudden end but Kate hushed her as she carried her to the kitchen.

"Come into the office, Mr Jones." Castle said motioning toward the office.

M Jones hesitated. A small smile appeared on his face as he nodded in the direction of the front door.

"Outside might be best, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said in a low voice.

Castle nodded his head. He looked towards the kitchen to find his wife and children staring at him with curious expressions on their faces.

"I'm just going to step outside for a moment." Castle announced.

Kate nodded her head slowly still looking curious.

Castle closed the front door and turned to look at Mr Jones.

"I really am sorry for intruding on your family time, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

"It's fine." Castle replied. "What's up?"

"We must away, Mr Castle."

It took Castle a moment to comprehend what the other man had just said. A frown swept across his face.

"I can't leave now." He said, glancing back to the front door of the loft.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

"Can't it wait?"

Mr Jones shook his head.

"B...but what about...?" Castle jerking his thumb towards his front door.

"Your absence from your family will only be a few minutes, I assure you, Mr Castle."

Castle frowned a little more. He did not want to leave his family but he realised that it must be serious what ever it was if Mr Jones was making a house call. Slowly he nodded his head. Mr Jones nodded once and then turned and started down the hallway.

Castle saw Mr Jones walk past the elevator and head for the stairs.

"Wouldn't the elevator be more quicker, Mr Jones?" Castle asked.

"Not where we're going, Mr Castle."

Castle followed Mr Jones down the stairs. After going down one flight of stairs Castle found himself plunged into darkness. It was as if the lights in the stairs had suddenly gone out. Castle did not feel a thing when the darkness enveloped him.

"Mr Castle? Mr Castle?"

Castle roused himself awake. He shook his head and his fingers instinctively reached for his temples, massaging away the ebbing headache.

"Yeah." Castle sighed, as he tried to orientate himself.

Opening his eyes Castle found himself sitting in the front passenger seat of a car. He found it was night. Looking through the windscreen he saw that they were sitting in a parking lot with warehouses on either side. He was immediately struck by the familiarity of the scene around him but he could not quite put his finger on it. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Don't you remember this place, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones said, with an amused grin.

Castle frowned at Mr Jones before he looked out the window and studied the buildings on either side of the parking lot. It was familiar, he told himself, very familiar. He had been here before but he did not know why. He was ready to curse the blackness that seemed to have fuzzed his memory. His eyes settled on a lone figure standing out the front door of a warehouse to his right.

Suddenly Castle's heart lurched as he recognised the man standing guard by the door. He knew exactly where Mr Jones had brought him to. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Ryan and Esposito are in that warehouse." Castle said.

Mr Jones nodded his head. Castle turned back to look at the warehouse.

"Lockwood and his cronies are about to torture the boys."

"Yes." Mr Jones said quietly.

"This was the night...our first kiss." Castle said in a low voice, a small smile rising to his face as he remembered the night.

"Quite." Mr Jones grinned. "However, that was in another timeline, Mr Castle."

Castle turned to Mr Jones.

"What happens here?"

"Well..."

"What happens here, in this timeline?" Castle demanded.

"There is no first kiss, Mr Castle." Mr Jones explained.

"Obviously." Castle said with a note of annoyance in his voice. "What happens here?"

"You and Detective are not successful in your mission."

"What does that mean?"

"The guard gets wind of your approach and..."

"Lockwood kills the boys." Castle said, finishing the other man's sentence.

Mr Jones looked at Castle and nodded his head grimly.

Castle looked back to the warehouse where Ryan and Esposito were being held. He remembered what Ryan had told him about what Lockwood's men had done to him and Esposito that night. Castle's eyes settled on the man standing guard out the front of the warehouse. He could not hide the look of alarm that settled across his face. He turned to face Mr Jones.

"We have to save them, Mr Jones."

"We do indeed, Mr Castle." Mr Jones agreed.

"So what do we do?"

"We must affect a successful resolution to the present situation, Mr Castle."

"I realise that." Castle said, trying not to roll his eyes. "But how are we going to affect said successful resolution to the present situation?"

"That is a good question, Mr Castle."

"How about a good answer?" Castle retorted, unable to hide his irritation.

Mr Jones turned his gaze and focused it on the man guarding the front door of the warehouse. He was silent for some moments. Castle watched Mr Jones but the silence was starting to get to him. It was his friends in the warehouse and he knew what was about to happen to them. For all he knew they were being tortured even now. He opened his mouth to say something but Mr Jones interrupted.

"We have to neutralise the guard." Mr Jones announced.

"How do you propose we do that, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones turned to look at Castle. There was a knowing grin on his face.

"I am glad you asked, Mr Castle."

Castle watched as Mr Jones reached to the back seat of the car. A moment later he produced a long rectangular carrying case that looked like a briefcase. Castle eyed the case carefully. Mr Jones set the case in his lap and snapped open the locks. Lifting the lid he turned the case around and showed Castle what the carrying case contained.

Castle stared at the open case. He should have been surprised but he was not. He was used to Mr Jones providing weapons seemingly out of nowhere. The assembled rifle was nestled in the padding of the case. Above the rifle were slots for six darts about five inches in length and beside them were six propellent cartridges. Next to them was a telescopic sight.

"Do you recognise this, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones asked.

Castle looked up from the weapon residing in the case. His eyebrows rose upwards as surprise covered his face. He looked down at the weapon again.

"That's a Model 389 Tranquilliser rifle." Castle said. "Based on the .22 calibre Marlin Model 25."

Mr Jones nodded his head in approval.

"And that is 4x32 Starlight scope, if I'm not mistaken, modified with a laser range finder." Castle added.

"I'm impressed, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said with a grin. "Should I ask how you know this?"

"Research." Castle explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was thinking of using a tranquilliser rifle in one my Derrick Storm books."

Mr Jones pulled the case back to him. He removed the rifle from the case and proceeded to attach the telescopic sight to the weapon.

"This rifle has been modified so that it's range has been doubled up to two hundred yards."

"So you are going to shoot the guard with a tranquilliser dart?" Castle asked.

"Etorphine, to be precise."

"So you are going to shoot the guard with Etorphine, Mr Jones?"

"No."

"No?" Castle said with some surprise.

"No. You are going to shoot the guard with a tranquilliser, Mr Castle." Mr Jones announced.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"And you are just going to sit here and watch?"

"Actually, no, Mr Castle."

Castle shot the other man a puzzled look.

"My task will be to distract the guard, so that you can take the opportunity to shoot him." Mr Jones explained.

"What if I miss and shoot you, Mr Jones?"

"It's a risk I will have to take, Mr Castle."

Mr Jones passed the rifle across to Castle.

"You haven't asked me if I can shoot this thing." Castle said.

"I trust that a man who can recognise a Model 389 Tranquilliser rifle based on the .22 calibre Marlin Model 25 rifle is more than capable of firing the weapon." Mr Jones smiled.

Castle nodded his head. He snapped open the breach and inserted a tranquilliser dart and then a cartridge. He closed the breach. The next thing he did was switch on the laser range finder. The weapon with the scope and range finder felt heavy in his hands. Feeling Mr Jones' eyes on him, he looked over and gave Mr Jones a nod of the head to say that he was ready.

Mr Jones gave a nod of the head. Quietly he opened the car door and slipped out of the car. He left the door slightly open before he started walking in the direction of the warehouse.

Castle watched Mr Jones disappear into the darkness. He counted to ten and then got out of the car. He left the car door open as he turned and settled the weapon on the roof of the car. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and tried to ignore the nervous feeling that was coursing through him.

He peered through the telescopic sight and searched out his target. Through the scope the darkness was transformed into near greenish daylight. Dark shadows were turned into solid objects. He found Mr Jones as he made towards the guard. Shifting a little he found the guard. A tweak of the scope and the guard came into sharp focus.

The guard saw Mr Jones approaching and he moved off the spot where he had been standing. Castle followed him through the scope. He saw the suspicious look that had appeared on the guard's face as he moved to where Mr Jones was standing. The guard's right hand hovered near his hip where there was a noticeable bulge where his open jacket covered his holstered weapon.

Castle could feel his heart hammering against his ribs and he forced himself to take a deep breath to steady himself. Even though they did not know it his friends were relying on him to do the job Mr Jones had given him. He did not want to fail. He could not fail, he harshly reminded himself.

Mr Jones had engaged the guard in conversation. He looked like a person who had lost his way and was asking a stranger for directions. Castle saw the guard shaking his head in response to something Mr Jones had said.

Castle took another deep breath. Through the scope the red laser dot had been turned into a bright green dot. As he focused on his target he watched as the green dot travelled up the guard's leg and up his body.

When the laser dot reached the guard's neck, Castle stilled. He took another deep breath. Slowly his finger curled around the trigger. He exhaled slowly and gently squeezed the trigger.

The rifle coughed and jerked a little in Castle's hands. He saw the guard's hand rise up towards his neck attempting to remove the large dart that had embedded in his neck. Castle suddenly wondered how long it would take for the tranquilliser to take affect. That should have been something he should have asked of Mr Jones. What if it took a look time to take affect, what would they do then?

The guard made a feeble attempt to reach for the dart. His arm was suspended in mid air as if it was attached to some puppet string. Castle saw the guard turn his head and look in his direction as if he was trying to see who had shot him. Castle knew that the guard could not see him because he was shrouded in darkness but it still sent a shiver of concern through Castle.

If felt to Castle that time had slowed down. The guard was lurching back and forth on the spot as if he was being controlled by a beginner puppeteer. Suddenly the guard's legs collapsed from underneath him and he crumpled to the ground.

Castle straightened up and stared into the distance. He released the breath he had been holding, relieved that the tranquilliser dart had worked immediately, relieved that he found the target. He watched as Mr Jones bent over the disabled guard and removed the dart from his neck. Straightening up he pocketed the dart and started walking away from the body of the guard, looking for all the world as if nothing had happened.

Castle wanted to let out a shout of triumph. He had hit his target on the first shot. He immediately quelled his excitement suddenly remembering where he was. He quickly got back into the car and removed the telescopic sight from from the rifle and placed it in the case. He snapped open the breach and removed the used cartridge and placed it in the case. He had been to enough crime scenes to know that the CSU people were very thorough when it came to combing through the scene and he did not want to leave them a piece of evidence. He closed the breach and placed the rifle in the case and closed the lid and locked it. He tossed the case onto the back seat. With that task completed he settled in his seat.

Mr Jones got into the car.

"Excellent shooting, Mr Castle, I must say." Mr Jones said happily.

"Thanks."

"He'll be out for a couple of hours at least." Mr Jones added.

"Good to know."

Mr Jones started up the car.

"Mr Jones, could we wait a moment?" Castle asked suddenly.

"Mr Castle..."

"Please?"

"Our work here is done, Mr Castle, loitering is not advisable."

"Pretty please?"

Mr Jones looked across to the author. A small smile appeared on his face. He gave a nod of his head and then switched off the engine.

"Thanks." Castle said in a low voice.

Both men heard the approach of another car. Castle turned his head and looked out the back window. He saw the Crown Victoria with two occupants drive past and pull into a space as short distance away.

"They wont be able to see us." Mr Jones remarked.

"Uh-huh." Castle muttered, his gaze was focused on the other car.

Castle watched as his other self and the other Kate emerge from their car and cautiously make their way towards the warehouse. He saw Kate pull out her phone from her pocket and make a call, as they picked up their pace towards the prone guard. He saw his other self kneel down to check on the guard. He looked and said something to Kate.

"Mr Jones, would you happen to have a gun on you by any chance?" Castle asked.

"May I inquire why you require a gun, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones said, calmly.

"I'm going to go into the warehouse and be their back up."

"No, Mr Castle."

"Okay, I'll use the tranquilliser rifle then." Castle started reaching for the case on the back seat.

"No, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said in a firm tone of voice. "Your role in this drama has come to an end and time has come to exit the stage."

"But..."

Castle made to get out of the car but Mr Jones reached out and placed a firm hand on his arm restraining him. Castle turned to look at the other man.

"The rest of this play turns out the same way as you remembered it, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said in gentle assurance.

"Okay." Castle sighed. "Okay."

Castle looked in the direction of the warehouse and saw Kate had removed her gun just before she slipped into the building. His other self was right behind her.

XXX

(past)

There was a grim expression on Kate's face as she sped through the streets of New York. She had her foot planted to the floor and the siren screamed and wailed warning the other cars on the road to get out of her way. She cursed loudly when progress was delayed by a car that would not move aside forcing her to jump on the horn. She cursed even more when reaching an intersection and was forced to slow down because the oncoming traffic had either not seen the police car or just didn't care and just barrelled though.

Castle sat silently in the passenger seat his face schooled into a mask. He was not concerned with Kate driving very fast through the streets of New York at night. He had been with her a number of times when she drove fast. He had every confidence in her abilities. The only time he spoke was to suggest a street to take because it was quicker and would avoid traffic. The first time he suggested a route to take he had expected Kate to protest or even ignore him. She hadn't. She had taken the turn without question. If he trusted her driving abilities, she trusted his navigational abilities it seemed.

"Take the next left." Castle said.

Kate nodded and on reaching the intersection swung the car hard to the left. Castle was thrown against the door as the car fish tailed. Kate wrestled the car bringing it under control again and then increased the speed as they raced down the street.

Kate's mind was in a turmoil. Her thoughts were on Ryan and Esposito. She was worried about them while at the same time she desperately hoped that they were alive. Normally Kate was not one for prayer but she had offered up a silent prayer all the same. Ryan and Esposito had been kidnapped. They were her partners. They were her friends. She had been on the phone to Esposito when the flash bang had gone off as Lockwood had launched his kidnapping of the two detectives.

Kate could not shake off the pang of guilt that she felt. After all, she had sent the boys to Jolene Ander's place, while she and Castle had gone to Jolene Granger's apartment. The boys had narrowed the list down to these two women. She had been certain that one of these two women could provide information on where to find Lockwood. What bothered Kate just as much, perhaps even more, was that it could have been Castle and her who might have been kidnapped by Lockwood.

"We are going to find them and get them back." Castle said.

Kate quickly glanced across to Castle before returning eyes back on the road. She had seen the look of reassurance on his face. It never failed to amaze her how Castle could read her thoughts sometimes.

"Yeah." Kate muttered, wanting to believe his words.

"What I don't understand is why did he kidnap the boys." Castle said.

That was a question which Kate had given some thought to. The question had been going around in her head when they had been at Jolene Granger's apartment and supervising the investigation of her murder.

"He kidnapped Esposito and Ryan to find out what we know, to see how far our investigation has gone." Kate informed him.

"That makes sense." Castle muttered. "We'll get them back."

"Yeah." Kate said firmly.

When things had looked hopeless, when they had no idea where Lockwood might be it had been Castle who had come up with the light at the end of the dark tunnel, the lead that now saw them speeding through the streets of New York to where Lockwood was holed up. It had been Castle who had found a phone bill which eventually led them to Lockwood's cell phone number and which gave them his location via GPS tacking. Kate could have kissed him senseless for that but she had to restrain herself seeing that they were surrounded by detectives and uniforms and CSU people at the murder scene. However, she silently resolved that when this was all over she was going to kiss her husband senseless and then some.

"Kate, take the next right." Castle said.

Kate nodded her head and fixed her eyes on the oncoming intersection. She barely touched the brakes as she took the corner and then piled on the speed.

"Maybe you should kill the siren?" Castle suggested.

"Why?"

"We're nearly there, you don't want to be announcing our arrival, do you?"

Kate almost let out a curse. She should have thought of that. Instead she pursed her lips, nodded her head and immediately switched off the siren but left the light on. A few minutes later their car entered the parking lot. Kate parked the car.

"Doesn't look like there is anyone standing guard." Kate remarked.

"Over there down on the ground." Castle said pointing.

"That's a body." Kate replied.

Quickly she got out of the car and headed towards the warehouse. Castle got out of the car and followed her. He jogged a little faster to catch up to her and pass her. He glanced across to her and saw that she had pulled out her phone and had it glued to her ear as she waited for it to be answered. She motioned to Castle to check out the man on the ground. Castle nodded his head and knelt beside the fallen guard. He placed his finger's to the guard's neck and then looked up.

"He's still alive, Kate."

Kate looked down at Castle and nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"I need an ESU tac team, yeah...we have a couple of officers being held hostage...how long?" Kate frowned noticeably when she heard the answer. "That's too long...okay...but I'm going in now, I can't wait for back up."

Kate killed the call and pocketed her phone. She turned to look at Castle who had risen to his feet.

"The guy's knocked out cold." Castle informed her. "He'll be that way for a while."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"Kate we should wait for back up." Castle said in a low voice.

"No time for that." Kate replied. "The boys are in there."

Castle opened his mouth to protest but he closed it immediately. As much as he wanted her to take it a little easy and let someone else take the lead he knew full well that she would not listen to him right now. Their friends were inside the warehouse and were in great danger. Neither he nor Kate could wait for back up to arrive. Who knew how long that was going to take. As usual it was Kate and him to come to the rescue.

Kate turned and walked towards the front door of the warehouse. As she approached she removed her gun from its holster. She reached the door and paused. Glancing behind her she saw the grim expression on Castle's face. He gave her a nod of the head, assuring her that he was with her and good to go. Kate's lips twitched upwards in a brief grin.

Slowly Kate pushed open the door and quietly slipped in. Crouching a little and with her gun raised in front of her, she swept the room. Kate found herself standing in the middle of a darkened reception area. She swept the room again. Castle entered the reception area almost as if he had sensed that the room was clear.

Kate nodded and then motioned to her right where there was an open doorway. Castle nodded and started to move for the door but Kate held up her hand, stopping him. Castle shot her a questioning look.

Standing in the reception area they listened. They both heard sounds coming from the doorway. Castle looked to Kate and saw the resolve that settled on her face.

Kate crossed the reception area and reached the open door where she paused again. She listened carefully trying to locate the source of the sounds. Once satisfied that she knew where the sounds were coming from passed through the doorway.

Castle followed silently and found himself in a cavernous area. There were countless wooden boxes stacked upon each other. From behind a wall of boxes he heard the sound of voices. Kate silently motioned that she was going to take one way and he to go the other way. Castle acknowledged the silent order with a curt nod of the head.

XXX

Detective Javier Esposito considered himself as tough as they come. He was proud of that fact though he never boasted about it because he never needed to. For him actions spoke louder than words. And he was no stranger to tough situations.

He had been in a lot of tough situations in his life. He had lost count the number of tough spots he had been in over the years. When he had been in the Special Forces, tough situations were par for the course. Getting wounded in the service of his country had been a tough situation but these things happened.

Being a member of New York's finest there had been a number of tough situations he had confronted, no less dangerous than when he had been in the army.

Esposito knew that he and his partner Detective Kevin Ryan were currently in a very tough situation. They were both sitting on stools in the middle of a large warehouse. Their arms tied behind their backs and their ankles secured to the legs of the stools. Esposito's mouth still stung from where the duct tape had been ripped off.

The guys who had captured them were ex-military but they weren't regular combat infantry types who had left the military and had gone into private service. No these guys were ex- Special Forces, Esposito concluded. The use of a flash bang grenade had been a give away but what had cemented the thought in his head was that these guys were ex-Special Forces was because they were highly trained and well disciplined. He could see it in the way they carried themselves. One man was standing next to Ryan and another was standing beside Esposito. Both men weapons slung across their chests. HK-MP5s if Esposito was not mistaken.

In front of their stools was a large iron trough. It was filled with water. For the past few minutes one their captors had been filling the trough with blocks of ice. When the trough was filled with small blocks of ice the man gathered up the discarded plastic bags and moved away.

Esposito stared at the trough, at the floating ice. He knew what was going to happen next. They were going to be dunked into the iced water. They were going to be tortured. A tremor of dread travelled down Esposito's spine but he ignored it. During his Special Forces training he undergone escape and evasion training, a rigorous and arduous training course designed to assist the soldiers to escape from their captors if possible and know what to do if they did escape. A part of that course was being tortured, a taste of what might happen to them if they were captured by the enemy. Esposito remembered being subjected to all manner of torture techniques, beatings, electric shocks. And he also remembered the water tortures. The ice bath was one of those methods. It was the one he hated the most.

Esposito knew he could resist this method of torture better than most people. He was not worried about himself though. He was worried about his partner. Could Ryan resist this torture until help arrived? That was a question Esposito realised he was going to find out.

"I want to congratulate you both." A quiet spoken voice announced.

Esposito stared at the trough, resisting the urge to look around to the man who had spoken. He could hear him approaching. From out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan turning his head to look

around.

A moment later the man who had spoken came into view. He came to a halt beside the trough. He was holding a sniper rifle which he set down on a nearby chair. He was about six foot tall aged probably in his early forties with hair that was short but not too short to scream 'military' and closely cropped beard. His eyes, blue and dispassionate regarded the two prisoners. Esposito glanced up at the man. This was the guy he and Ryan had been hunting. This was Hal Lockwood.

"How you managed to find my place." Lockwood said, a small grin on his lips as he looked from Esposito to Ryan.

"I've been doing this kind of work for a while now and no one's come that close to me." Lockwood's gaze came to settle on Esposito. "Now my problem is that your investigation has gone further than I expected."

Lockwood arched an eyebrow as if he was impressed with the work the two detectives had done so far. He nodded his head slowly. The grin on his lips deepened a little.

"And now, in order for me to finish my job, I need to know exactly what you know about me and my employer."

Lockwood let that sink in before he spoke again. He looked at Ryan and then at Esposito.

"Now, I have a lot of respect for you guys."

Esposito shot Lockwood a disbelieving look.

"What?" Lockwood said, a little surprised. "I do."

Esposito almost rolled his eyes at the last remark.

"Now, I'm going to make you a deal." Lockwood announced. "You tell me what I need to know, one pro to another, and I will put a bullet in your brain. You don't, jerk me around, and you will begging me to end it before the night is up."

Esposito regarded Lockwood for a moment before he turned his head to look at his partner. Ryan had a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna go with option B." Esposito announced.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going to jerk you around." Ryan added.

The man standing beside Ryan grabbed him by the hair and plunged his head into the water. Ryan immediately started struggling. Esposito felt his heart wrench as he watched his partner being tortured. He gritted his teeth stopping himself from saying anything. Lockwood kept his eyes on Esposito.

Lockwood nodded his head slightly and the man pulled Ryan's head out of the water.

"Listen, asshole." Ryan gasped. "I was in Catholic school for twelve years! Hell, they used to do this for talking in cla..."

On a nod from Lockwood the man pushed Ryan's head into the water. Esposito admired his partner. He looked up and glared Lockwood.

"You're dead, Lockwood." He said coldly.

"Yeah, you know they always start off with bravado." Lockwood replied with some amusement. Then the smile faded from his face. "The begging comes later."

"You're dead." Esposito repeated. For him it was a solemn promise.

"See, this ice cold water." Lockwood pointed to the trough, an amused expression on his face as Ryan's body twitched as he struggled to get his head out of the water. "It'll burn like hell when it hits his lungs." He added. "But he won't lose consciousness right away. But this all stops when you tell me what the cops know!"

On a nod from Lockwood the man holding Ryan's head under the water pulled Ryan out. Ryan cough and spluttered and gasped for air. The detective's face was red from his struggle under water and from the burn of the ice cold water.

"You will find that I am not a very patient man." Lockwood told Esposito. "Tell me what you know."

Esposito looked across to his partner and could not help but wonder how long Ryan would be able to put up with this. As Ryan struggled for air, he nodded to Esposito as if to tell him that he was alright. Esposito wondered how long he could sit there and watch as his partner was tortured.

Without warning the soldier shoved Ryan's head back under the water. Once again Ryan struggled against the pressure of the hand pushing his head deeper under the water. Esposito could only helplessly watch at Ryan's struggling. He wanted nothing more than to break free of the bonds that held him on the stool and throw himself at Lockwood and strangle him. The anger radiated off Esposito in great waves.

Esposito stared at his struggling partner. Time seemed to have slowed down. He started to become worried as Ryan was held under for longer than the other two previous times. Half a minute passed and there was no sign that the soldier was going to pull Ryan out of the water.

Esposito looked up at Lockwood and saw the dispassionate expression on his face.

"You tell me what I want to know, and your partner doesn't drown." Lockwood said.

Esposito turned his gaze to his still struggling partner. His heart lurched when he saw that Ryan's struggling was wilting, becoming feeble. He was not going to last too long.

"Okay!" Esposito shouted. "Okay!"

The soldier pulled Ryan out of the water. Ryan gasped for air, sucking huge lungfuls of air.

"Don't tell this asshole nothing." Ryan gasped to his partner.

"I'm sorry, bro." Esposito replied. "I can't watch this."

Esposito turned and looked at Lockwood.

"Listen to me." He told Lockwood, a small grin on his face. "You're too late. The cops already know about...me and your mom."

Ryan let out a raspy laugh and Esposito smiled, pleased with himself. Lockwood was not amused as he regarded Esposito. He glanced at the soldier who had been torturing Ryan.

"Shoot out one of his kneecaps." Lockwood ordered.

The soldier grinned and unslung his rifle. He cocked the weapon and took aim at Ryan's knees.

"No!" Esposito shouted.

"No!" Ryan shouted.

A shot rang out.

XXX

Kate had taken cover behind a wooden crate. Peering over the top of the crate she found she had a good view of where the boys and their captors were located. She noted the exact positions of where Lockwood's men and Lockwood himself were standing. What she did not know was where Castle was. She could only trust that he had taken up a safe position behind the boys.

She heard clearly Lockwood's order and she saw the soldier cocking his rifle and start to take aim at Ryan's knee. Kate started moving, rising up and taking aim at the soldier. She fired twice and knew immediately that she had hit them soldier in the chest. She did not pause to watch the guy go down, she was already shifting her aim and fired two shots at the soldier standing beside Esposito. The man was struck in the chest as well and dropped to the ground. Kate ducked down just before a volley of return fire came her way.

When Kate had started firing, she had seen Lockwood reaching for his rifle which he had left on a chair. She moved away from her first position and scrambled towards and other set of wooden crates. Bullets flew over her head. Quickly taking up position she raised herself above the cover and fired several shots and then ducked.

Castle had been hiding behind a row of crates, he peered around them and could only see a little of where the boys were located. He had seen Kate pop up and start firing at Lockwood's men. He never wanted a gun like he wanted one now. He silently cursed the prohibition of him having a gun as he moved back behind the protection of the crates. He hated that he was unarmed and Kate was outnumbered and being fired at. There was no way he was going to remain behind the safety of the crates.

Castle started moving to his right where there was another set of crates. These crates had been stacked up. An idea came to him. He would climb up on top of them so that he could see what was happening and perhaps be able to do something. The sound of the gun fight was deafening and it only spurred Castle to move as quickly as he could. Reaching the crates he climbed up them. He was silently grateful of the gun fight was covering his progress.

Scrambling up to the top of the crates Castle was able to have a good view of the gun fight going on. He saw one of Lockwood's men go down, shot in the stomach. He also saw two other bodies laying on the ground, not moving. With the third man going down, silence descended in the warehouse.

Looking down from his perch Castle saw Lockwood was only about five feet away from him, he was crouching down on one knee and peering through the telescopic sight of his rifle, starting to take aim. Following the direction where Lockwood was aiming at he saw Kate was in the process of reloading her gun. She was leaning against a crate and was not watching.

Suddenly Castle was overcome with a fury that seemed to well up from the depths of his soul. Without thinking about it he launched himself off the top of the crate. He flew through the air and came down hard on the unsuspecting Lockwood. The sniper had the wind knocked out of him.

Castle quickly turned the stunned Lockwood onto his back. This man was a highly trained killer. This man wanted to kill Kate. His Kate. There was no way in the world he was going to let that happen. The fury returned to Castle as he punched Lockwood in the face. He punched him again and again.

Just as quickly as the anger came to Castle it left him and he had his fist cocked, ready to deliver another punch. He stared down and saw that Lockwood's face had been reduced to a bloody pulp.

"Are you okay?"

Castle looked up and found Kate standing near him. A stunned expression was on her face.

"Huh?" Castle muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"I said, are you okay?" Kate said.

Castle glanced down briefly at the unconscious Hal Lockwood and then looked up at Kate.

"Never better." He husked.

Kate slowly nodded her head. She was trying to come to terms at what she had seen. Her husband had without regard to his safety had tackled an armed gunman barehanded and had knocked him out. This was a side of Castle she had never seen before.

Kate reached into her jacket pocket and took out a pair of handcuffs. She tossed them to Castle who caught them in his left hand. Kate nodded her head and then moved to where Lockwood's other men lay on the ground, kicking away their weapons and checking to see if they were alive. None of them were. With that task completed she then moved to Ryan and Esposito.

"Boy, am I glad to see you and Castle." Ryan said happily.

"You okay, Kevin?" Kate asked as she released him from his bonds.

"Yeah, thanks."

Kate then moved across to Esposito and released him as well. She looked at the Hispanic detective.

"I'm okay." Esposito said grimly.

Kate nodded her head and then smiled. She wrapped him in a big hug.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Ryan complained.

"Sure." Kate laughed.

Kate broken off her embrace of Esposito and went back to Ryan and gave him a fierce hug.

Castle was struggling to put the handcuffs on Lockwood. The task was made all that more difficult because he was using only his left hand. Now that the adrenaline rush was over his right hand was throbbing painfully.

"Hey, Castle, you want some help over there?" Esposito called out.

"I got it." Castle gritted out.

Within minutes the warehouse was swarming with ESU team members, uniformed officers and a host of other crime scene officials.

XXX

Castle was sitting quietly in the back of the ambulance. He held up his right hand and watched as the paramedic wrapped his hand. The hand throbbed with steady pain. He was grateful to hear that the paramedic did not think his hand was broken when he examined it. The antiseptic the paramedic had applied to his scraped knuckles had just added to the pain.

The paramedic finished wrapping Castle's hand and departed the ambulance. Castle frowned at the paramedic's handiwork. The guy had not done a good job of wrapping his hand. Must be a rookie, he thought. With a frown Castle began unfurling a length of the bandage and started to re-wrap his hand.

"Hey there, Chuck Norris." Kate said gently as she stepped into the ambulance and sat across from Castle. He chuckled as he struggled to wrap the bandage.

"How's the hand?" Kate asked.

"Uh, excruciating."

Kate nodded. She reached over and took over the wrapping of Castle's hand. He let her.

"How's Ryan and Esposito?"

"Mild hypothermia. Wounded prided. Guess which one will heal first?" Kate replied with a grin.

Castle nodded his head.

Kate finished wrapping Castle's hand. Instead of sitting back she leaning into Castle and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you. For having my back in there."

Castle smiled at his wife. "Always."

Kate returned his smile. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Come on, let's get you home, Castle."

"Are you finished here?"

"For tonight, yeah."

Kate released Castle and slowly stood up and held out her hand to her husband. Castle reached out with his good hand and rose from his seat. They got out of the ambulance and slowly walked to where they had left the car.

XXX

Castle opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of the front door to the loft. He saw Mr Jones standing beside him with a smile on his face.

"A good result, wouldn't you say, Mr Castle?"

"Yeah, a very good result."

"Until next time, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said and then walked away.

"See you later, Mr Jones."

Castle opened the door to the loft and walked in. He made his way over to the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"So, who is this Mr Jones, Castle?" Kate inquired.

"He's a guy who helps me with research." Castle explained.

"Research? What kind of research?" Kate asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

"Historical research."

"Uh-huh." Kate nodded her head.

"So what's for dinner?" Castle said, changing the subject.

XXXXX

_**Drop me a line to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Senator William Bracken poured a generous measure of whisky into a cut crystal tumbler. Setting the bottle down he picked up the tumbler and brought it to his mouth and took a sip. He savoured the smooth liquid before he swallowed. Twenty year old Glenfiddich single malt Scotch Whisky never failed to bring a smile to his face. The expensive bottle of Glenfiddich had been a gift from a grateful constituent for Bracken's help.

Bracken took another sip of the whisky before he returned to his desk with the tumbler. Sitting down in his chair he surveyed the desk. There were papers and reports all over it. He took another sip of the whisky before he set the tumbler down and picked up his pen and resumed writing the speech he had been working on for the past couple of hours.

It was a rare Sunday evening that found Bracken at home in New York. There were no fund raising dinners to attended or political meetings, no Broadway show invitations, no family commitments.

This free time had allowed him time to catch up on work and prepare for some meetings that he had scheduled in Washington tomorrow. It also allowed him time to work on the speech. He had a pretty good speech writer on his staff and he could also call on the services of a freelance speech writer but there were times when he liked to write his own speech. He did not get to do it too often.

Bracken finished the paragraph he had written. He picked up the tumbler and took a sip of the whisky as he read what he had written. The speech he was writing was for the bill he was introducing into the Senate in the coming week, to increase the safety net for inner city kids. He was trotting out the well worn story of his friend Lamar Dokes. He had used it countless times before and it never failed to bring a few tears to the eyes of the listeners. He doubted that many of his Senatorial colleagues would be reduced to misty eyed sentimentality when he recounted the story but then again this speech was not for them. He did not think there would be too many Senators in the chamber when he rose to introduce the bill but that was not a concern for Bracken. He already had the numbers to get the bill passed. And he also had a couple of co-sponsors in the House. The bill would pass and his name would be featured prominently in the National papers.

In the background Bracken could hear some aria being played on the stereo system and was reminded that he had promised his wife to take her to the opera next week at the Kennedy Centre. It was the trade off he had made for this quiet Sunday evening at home. He had to go to the opera next week. He made a mental note to get one of his people in Washington to get tickets.

The sound of the door bell ringing interrupted his thoughts. Bracken returned to his speech.

"You have a visitor, Bill."

Bracken looked up and found his wife hovering by the door. He saw the frown on her face and he knew that who ever the visitor was this was not a social call. Before Bracken had a chance to say anything his wife left and in her place was Yearwood. Bracken regarded the man for a moment before he motioned him to sit.

Yearwood closed the door and crossed the room to sit down in a chair opposite Bracken's desk.

"A contact of mine in the NYPD called me this morning." Yearwood announced as he sat down.

Bracken set aside the writing pad where he was writing his speech and focused on the other man,

"Lockwood was arrested last night." Yearwood said without further preamble.

Bracken did not like having this kind of business brought to his front door step, to his home but he understood the seriousness of the situation for Yearwood to come to his home rather than deliver the news via the phone.

"Go on." Bracken said carefully.

"The cops killed three of his crew and arrested Lockwood and the other member of the crew."

Bracken nodded his head before he slowly rose from his chair and came around his desk, moving over to the side table taking his tumbler with him. He refilled the tumbler, pouring a more than generous measure. He did not offer Yearwood a drink.

"What happened?"

"From what I can gather, Lockwood kidnapped a couple of cops who were investigating Raglan's murder, to find out how far they had progressed in the case. The cops tracked him down."

Bracken frowned at this piece of news. He nodded his head and then moved back to the desk. He sat down and took a sip of his whisky. He then looked across to Yearwood.

"You told me he was reliable."

"He is." Yearwood inisted.

"And yet he currently languishes in the custody of the NYPD." Bracken retorted.

Yearwood shrugged his shoulders. Bracken raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"How was he supposed to know that the cops would find his hideout so soon?"

"That doesn't fill me with much cheer."

"Shit happens, Senator."

"Will he talk?" Bracken asked.

Yearwood shook his head.

"He wont talk Senator."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I served with him, Senator. When I say he wont talk, he wont talk."

Bracken regarded the other man and the vehemence of his defence of Lockwood. He accepted the man's response with a curt nod of his head. He then turned his attention to the whisky tumbler.

"I have my legal people looking after Lockwood." Yearwood reported.

Bracken glanced at the other man.

"There are no comebacks to you, Senator." Yearwood assured him. "Nothing to tie them to us at all."

Bracken picked up the tumbler and took a sip of the whisky. He gazed at the tumbler.

"What about the other guy that was picked up?" He asked.

"Him, I don't know." The other man said.

Bracken looked at Yearwood and scowled. "You damn well better find out then."

"I've got that in hand, Senator." Yearwood said quickly. "Besides, Lockwood hand picked his team, so I would say that he wont talk."

"Make damn sure, Yearwood." Bracken spat.

Bracken drained the tumbler and then set it down on the desk. His gaze ventured to the half finished speech.

"How was Lockwood found so quickly?" He asked.

"Detective Beckett tracked him down, sir."

Bracken stilled at the mention of the name. His expression hardened as he looked over to Yearwood.

"What do you want me to do about her, sir?"

Bracken saw the expectant expression on Yearwood's face.

That was a good question, Bracken thought to himself. A small frown creased forehead as he pondered the question. What was he going to do about Detective Kate Beckett? One thing he was certain was that he could not make any move against her right now. There was too much heat around the case. Any move against the detective would draw too much unwanted attention. The dust needed to settle first.

"I'll deal with her at the appropriate time." Bracken announced finally.

Yearwood opened his mouth to say something but a look from Bracken had him closing it rapidly and nodding his head instead.

Sensing that the meeting had come to an end, Yearwood rose from the chair.

"I'll keep you posted, sir."

Bracken did not rise to his feet. He merely watched as Yearwood left the study. When the door closed Bracken picked up the empty tumbler and got to his feet. He walked over to the side table and refilled the tumbler. He took a big sip of the whisky and then returned to his desk. As he was sitting down a thought occurred to him. He set the tumbler on the desk and reached for the phone. He hit speed dial #1. The call was answered after the third ring.

"Evan? It's Bracken...Clear my schedule for tomorrow morning and early afternoon." Bracken informed his chief of staff. "I have to take care of a couple of a few things up here. I'll fly down late afternoon...good...Anything I should be aware of? Okay...good...See you tomorrow evening then, Evan."

Bracken put the phone down and leaned back in his chair and stared into the distance and lost himself in deep thought.

XXX

Though she would not admit it much less explain it but Johanna Beckett was coming to enjoy marking exam papers. Exam papers were a marked change from reading sterile legal tomes or briefing papers. She rather enjoyed spending hours preparing for class rather than a court room.

Her greatest joy was going through these exam papers and seeing that the she was students teaching were actually learning something and that knowledge and progress was translated on these exam papers.

More and more Johanna was starting think that she might make teaching a full time vocation. The suggestion had been made to her about becoming full time by the Dean of the school. It was not as if she was turning her back on the law. She would be teaching the next generation of lawyers. It was something that she would have to discuss with her husband about. She rather liked the idea of becoming a full time teacher.

There was a knock on the door.

Johanna looked up from the exam paper she was marking. The colour slowly drained from her face as she stared at the man who was standing in the doorway of the class room. He was dressed in a sober looking dark blue business suit with an American flag pinned to the lapel. She had not seen since him in person since that night in his office all those years ago.

"W..what are you doing here?" Johanna demanded.

Bracken slowly entered the classroom and walked to the middle of the room where he paused and slowly took in the classroom before he finally settle his gaze on Johanna. A smile stole across his face.

"Is that the way to speak to an old friend?" Bracken said.

"We were never friends."

"Acquaintances then?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through, thought I'd stop by and say hi." Bracken said with some amusement.

Johanna stared at Bracken . She watched as he slowly approached the desk.

"So, how are things, Mrs Beckett?"

"What do you want?" Johanna repeated.

"Always straight to the point, eh?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I think you know what I'm doing here, Mrs Beckett.

A reptilian smile flickered across Bracken's face. Johanna felt a shiver down her spine but kept her expression neutral. The urge to get up and walk out of the room was very strong but she resisted it. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was afraid of him.

"If you're looking for the Good Government classes, they're two rooms down the hall." Johanna pointed.

"Very funny, Mrs Beckett." Bracken laughed. He came to a halt a few feet from the desk.

"It was not meant as a joke." Johanna retorted.

The smile faded from Bracken's face. He stared at Johanna. Silently she held his gaze.

"I thought we had a deal, Mrs Beckett."

"I've kept my part of the agreement."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Johanna did not particularly like the tone in his voice. She had no idea what he was doing here in her classroom. She certainly had done nothing to make him think that she had reneged on the agreement they had made.

Bracken nodded his head at her response. His hand trailed over a small stack of books, he flipped open the top book and inspected the first page he came to before he closed it and moved away from the desk. He began to slowly pace the floor.

Johanna watched Bracken as he paced.

"Then why do I have trouble with your daughter, Mrs Beckett?" Bracken said with an exaggerated sigh like some B-Grade movie villain.

"She's a police detective, she's doing her job."

Bracken stopped pacing and cast a glance at Johanna. An amused grin spread across his face.

"Do I need to remind you what the consequences are, Mrs Beckett?"

"What consequences are they?" Johanna asked.

The grin faded from Bracken's face.

"I have kept my side of the agreement, Senator."

Bracken slowly stepped up to the desk and peered down at Johanna in an intimidating posture.

"I repeat, Mrs Beckett, why do I have trouble with your daughter?"

Johanna stared up at Bracken. She could feel the intimidation and saw it in his cold gaze. Taking a deep steadying breath, she exhaled slowly. She placed her hands on the desk and slowly rose from her chair and stared back at Bracken.

"I have kept my side of the agreement, Senator." Johanna repeated. "And I expect you to do the same."

Bracken regarded Johanna. A moment later he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yet, I still have a problem with your daughter." He said.

"Then you have a problem with my daughter." Johanna replied defiantly. "I suggest you keep your nose clean."

Johanna had not spoken to Kate since that confrontation at her home a couple of days ago. Johanna had left messages which Kate had not returned. She did not know how far Kate had progressed in the case she had been working on but something must have happened if Bracken had shown up here.

Bracken let out a humourless laugh and stepped away from the desk. He resumed pacing the floor.

"Remember the file, Senator." Johanna said, breaking the tense silence that had descended.

Bracken stopped and looked back at Johanna.

"Oh, I well remember the file, Mrs Beckett." Bracken said in an even tone of voice. "Do you remember all the files you sent out?"

"I remember."

"I've spent many years and a lot of money to collect them." Bracken announced.

The colour drained from Johanna's face. Could he had gotten all the files she had sent out, Johanna wondered to herself. No, that was not possible, she told herself immediately. If he had all the files then she would not be alive.

Bracken came up to the desk and stared at Johanna.

"I don't need to tell you how dangerous a job being a cop is, Mrs Beckett." Bracken said, pressing his advantage. "Every day there's a new story on the TV about a cop getting killed in the line of duty..."

Johanna's blood suddenly ran cold. She did not want to believe what she just heard. The man just made a threat against her daughter. Her face darkened with anger as she glared at Bracken. How dare he.

"Are you threatening my daughter, Senator?" Johanna said angrily.

"No threats, Mrs Beckett." Bracken said smoothly, holding up his hands in mock innocence. "I'm merely pointing out the realities of life."

"Sounded like a threat."

"I'm merely pointing out that being a cop is a dangerous job. Things happen as we both know."

Johanna narrowed her eyes as she struggled to tamp down her rising anger. She tilted up her chin in a defiant stance.

"Yes, Senator, things happen." She said coldly.

Bracken abruptly turned away from the desk and walked away heading for the door. On reaching the door he stopped and looked back.

"Have a good day, Mrs Beckett." Bracken smiled before he walked out the door.

Johanna stared at the door for some minutes. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and slowly sank back down on the chair. It was many minutes before she was able to turn her attention back to marking the exam papers.

She had no idea what she was going to do about Bracken's threat but she realised she would have to do something and soon.

XXX

Kate was feeling exhausted as she emerged from the interrogation room. Her feet were killing her and was regretting the high heeled boots she had chosen to wear this morning. Her back hurt from sitting in a chair for three hours without a break.

Kate nodded to the two tall uniformed officers who had been standing guard outside the interrogation room for the past three hours. They returned Kate's nod and moved into the room to take charge of the prisoner and return him to the holding cells.

As Kate made her way to the bullpen she had to stifle a yawn. She had not gotten much sleep during the night. After leaving the warehouse instead of going straight home she had taken Castle to the emergency room at the hospital so a doctor could check out his hand. He had started complaining about the pain in his hand in the car. While she trusted the paramedic and his diagnosis Kate wanted to be safe rather than sorry, so a detour to the hospital was in order. It took a couple of hours before a doctor could see Castle. They both had been relieved to find that Castle had not broken anything. All the same Castle had a fitful night's sleep and Kate had stayed up with him trying to take his mind off the pain of his hand.

She had gotten up early to get to the precinct. She had left Castle to sleep. Kate had come into the precinct early so that she could write up her report of their rescue of Ryan and Esposito. She was not sparing in her praise of Castle and his actions.

Even now she still could not believe what she had seen him do. He had tackled a highly trained armed assassin with nothing but his bare hands. When they had gone home she had to ask him why he had done that. Castle had simply replied that Lockwood was going to shoot her and he was not going to let that happen.

Kate had also come into the precinct early so that she could prepare for the interrogation of Hal Lockwood.

Three hours trying to question Lockwood. Three hours spent throwing question after question across the table at the man and for three hours all she got in return was silence. Lockwood had merely sat there and stared back at her, impervious to threats or cajoling, or promises of a lighter sentence if he co-operated. Nothing. She had found the staring contest with Lockwood a little unnerving. After three hours she had come to the realisation that she was not going to get anything out of Lockwood, so she ended the interrogation.

Esposito was seated at his desk looking grim faced as he did some work. He had been given the day off by the captain after his ordeal but he had chosen to come in. He could make no other decision. He was sporting bruises from his encounter with Lockwood and his men. No one in the precinct was game enough to make fun of his and Ryan's kidnapping. At least not yet. Esposito suspected that would come in the future. On hearing Kate, Esposito looked up from his work.

Kate shook her head in response to Esposito's silent questioning look. Esposito frowned and shook his head. He had wanted to sit in on the interrogation of Lockwood. Kate had been more than happy to have him sitting beside her but Captain Montgomery had refused him permission citing that Esposito was both a victim and a witness and the defence lawyers would have a field day over it. Reluctantly Esposito was forced to sit this one out.

Kate reached her desk and dropped her portfolio and the file she had with her when she had gone into the interrogation room. Turning away from the desk Kate marched towards Captain Montgomery's office.

She knocked on the captain's door and walked in. Captain Montgomery looked up from the file he had been working on and shot Kate a questioning look.

"Nothing." Kate sighed as she sank down on the captain's couch.

"Not a word?" Captain Montgomery asked, a little surprised.

"Total silence."

"Well, he's ex-military." Montgomery shrugged. "Maybe you might have had better luck if you asked for his name, rank and serial number."

"Not funny, sir."

Montgomery shrugged his shoulders. He rose from his chair and slowly came around the desk. He leant against the front of his desk and folded his arms across his chest. He regarded his best detective for a moment and he saw that she looked exhausted and frustrated.

"It doesn't matter if he talked or not." Montgomery said slowly. "We have enough on him to charge him with kidnapping, assaulting police officers, as well as the murder of Raglan."

Kate shook her head.

"But I want the guy who hired him. I want the damn mastermind." Kate snapped.

"We take what we can get, Detective." Montgomery replied.

Kate frowned unhappily but slowly nodded her head. Captain Montgomery was right even though she was not happy about it. She started to get up from the couch but the captain waved her down.

"You look a little tired, Detective." Montgomery observed.

"Difficult case, sir." Kate replied.

"And it's over now."

"Yeah, except for the paperwork." Kate grimmaced.

Captain Montgomery smiled in understanding.

"Did you get much sleep?" Montgomery asked, changing the subject.

"Not much." Kate replied. "Castle slept fitfully."

"His hand?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Is it broken?"

Kate shook her head. "No. Just bruised, thankfully."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head. He had read both Kate's and Esposito's reports on what had happened in the warehouse. At first he had not believed that Castle had tackled a gunman unarmed. It had sounded like something out of one Castle's books. But after he had questioned Esposito carefully, Montgomery did believe it. It was an action above and beyond. Montgomery seriously considering submitting Castle's name for a commendation for his actions. Castle had save three of his detectives.

"You should go home, Beckett." Captain Montgomery announced.

"I'm fine sir." Kate replied automatically.

"Take a couple of days off." Montgomery added.

"Sir.."

"That's an order."

"Yes, sir." Kate sighed.

"So, how far are you gone?"

Kate frowned as she looked up at the Captain and found him smiling.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"How many weeks pregnant are you, Kate?"

Kate stared at the captain, a little stunned and not knowing how to respond. This was not the way she had wanted to break the news to him. She had wanted Castle to be with her.

"Kate, I used to be a detective, I've trained a few detectives in my time." Montgomery chuckled. "And I've got kids of my own. You don't think I haven't spotted the signs?"

"Nine weeks, sir." Kate confessed in a low voice, a smile spreading across her face.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for the both of you." Captain Montgomery said as he pushed himself off the desk and moved towards Kate.

Kate rose from the couch and accepted the warm hug from her boss. Montgomery broke the embrace a few moments later and stepped back.

"Now take a few days off." He ordered.

"But sir..."

"Take a few days off." Montgomery said in a firm tone of voice, as he smiled. "And then we can sit down and discuss your situation and what we can do."

"Yes, sir."

XXX

_**Thoughts?**_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Captain Roy Montgomery walked slowly along the footpath through the park. It was a rare occurrence to find him strolling through a park in the middle of the day, and it was rarer still for him to be doing it on a work day.

He paused by a park table to observe the chess game that a couple of old timers were engaged in. Both men were so engrossed in their game that they did not notice the audience of one watching the match. Montgomery was an occasional player of chess but it had been a while since he had last played a game. He never seemed to have enough time to sit down and play. An amused smile rose to his face. For the guy playing white, he would win the game in three possibly four moves, he thought to himself.

Montgomery resumed walking and a few minutes later he had reached the end of the footpath. Before him was a wide expanse of lawn that had recently been mowed the smell of freshly cut grass was heavy in the air. It reminded him that his own lawn at home was due for mowing.

Ahead, in the distance Montgomery saw a small gathering of TV cameras and reporters from the local news stations. The cameras and reporters were standing in a semi circle before a trio of business suited men. The tall man in the middle was doing most of the talking, answering the questions that the reporters were firing at him.

Montgomery expected nothing less from the senior Senator from the great state of New York. The man just could not keep away from a TV camera. Montgomery hovered at the periphery of the press conference, barely listening to what the Senator was saying. He caught snippets. Something about some new Federal and State initiative about park beautification. He glanced at his watch wondering how long the press conference was going to last.

Ten minutes later the press conference ended. Senator Bracken shook hands with the companions whom he allowed to share the limelight with him, as he was passing through the reporters he traded a couple of quips with a reporter or two before he made his way to where the Captain was standing.

"Roy, so good to see you." Bracken said, holding out his hand.

"Senator." Montgomery shook the Senator's hand. For a brief moment he had thought about not shaking Bracken's hand but he had dismissed it very quickly. He did not want to appear churlish.

Bracken commenced walking and Captain Montgomery fell into step beside him. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Montgomery noticed that they were taking the same footpath that he had used to get there.

"Good job on the Lockwood case." Bracken said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Montgomery replied. "Well, he didn't talk."

"I didn't expect him to, did you?"

Montgomery glanced at the Senator and saw that the man had his eyes focused on the path ahead. They walked past the park table and the Captain saw the two old timers packing up their game of chess. The man who had been playing white had a triumphant smile on his face. His companion was shaking his head as he threw chess pieces into a wooden box. No doubt tomorrow or the day after these two friends would meet again for another game. Perhaps the guy who lost today would get his revenge.

"Lockwood will be behind bars for a very long time." Captain Montgomery stated.

Bracken turned his head to look at Montgomery. There was an amused expression on his face, as if he knew something that the captain did not. The captain ignored the smug, amused expression that Bracken sported. No doubt the Senator did know something that he didn't, probably a lot of things.

"What did you want to see me about, Senator?"

"Nothing like getting to the point, eh Roy?"

"I'm a busy man, Senator."

"Aren't we all?" Bracken chuckled.

Montgomery did not share in the other man's laughter. He waited patiently for Bracken to reveal the reason for this sudden summons.

"I have a problem with one of your detectives, Roy." Bracken announced a moment later.

Montgomery glanced at the Senator.

"Beckett?"

"Yes." Bracken confirmed.

The captain nodded his head. He knew who it was before he heard Bracken's confirmation. He just wanted to hear it from the man's mouth.

"I've heard that she was the lead investigator in the Lockwood case." Bracken said.

"She was." Montgomery nodded.

"And you're not worried?" Bracken said, arching an eyebrow in Montgomery's direction.

"Why should I be worried?"

"And how do you feel that she put your friend McAllister behind bars?" Bracken added, with a grin.

Montgomery's only feelings about McAllister's arrest was a trace of disappointment. He was collateral damage in the aftermath of the Lockwood case. Yes, at one time they had been friends and McAllister had been a mentor of sorts but that was long ago. Their friendship had withered when their career paths in the NYPD had diverged.

He had spoken to McAllister in the holding cells at the 12th just before he was transferred to Central Booking. It had been a short meeting of farewell. Neither of them had wanted to talk about old times. Both men also knew that neither would speak of what they had done together all those years ago.

"Detective Beckett was doing her job." Montgomery said firmly.

"Yeah." Bracken smirked. "Roy, my problem is we both know that she's not the kind to leave matters where they lie. She will continue to investigate."

"And she will find nothing." Montgomery gritted out.

"Are you sure of that, Roy?"

Montgomery nodded his head.

"I wish I could share your faith."

When Captain Montgomery had found out that it had been John Raglan who had been shot and killed, he immediately suspected that Bracken was behind it. That suspicion had been strengthened when Ryan and Esposito had been kidnapped and Beckett and Castle had to rescue them, capturing Lockwood in the process. This meeting with the Senator merely confirmed what he suspected.

He turned to look at the Senator, his face darkening.

"You leave Beckett alone, Senator." Montgomery warned.

"Or what, Roy?" Bracken replied, amused.

The two men approached the entrance to the park. Bracken stopped suddenly and turned to face Montgomery.

"Leave Beckett alone." Montgomery repeated.

"Roy..."

"I mean it, Bracken." Montgomery stepped closer to the Senator, invading his personal space. "Stay away from Beckett."

Bracken stood his ground as he stared back at the angry Captain. There was an amused glint in his eyes. If he was surprised or intimidated by Montgomery's display of intimidation he did not let it show. Who did Montgomery think he was dealing with, some half-ass punk out of the projects?

"Roy, I know she's your protégée." Bracken smiled. "Your golden child...your heir apparent."

Montgomery snorted derisively and shook his head.

"I know she is, Roy." Bracken said in a low voice. "So, let's not play games, okay?"

"Fine." Montgomery huffed.

Bracken nodded his head. He started walking towards the gate and to the waiting limousine. Montgomery followed him.

"I mean it, Bracken, stay the hell away from Beckett or we're gonna have some serious trouble you and me."

Bracken did not respond immediately. He reached the limousine, the chauffeur had opened the back door for him. Bracken motioned the chauffeur away. He then turned and looked back at Montgomery. There was no smile on his face now, or amusement in his eyes, just a deadly coldness. He stared at Montgomery regarding him carefully. He saw the serious look on Montgomery's face. This was no idle threat, he concluded.

He did not particularly like being threatened by underlings. He usually squashed those who had the temerity to make threats just like the one Montgomery had just made. Maybe some time in the future the opportunity would arise for Bracken to show Montgomery the error of his ways but for now he needed Montgomery. The man was still useful. Reaching a decision he looked at the police captain.

"Keep her away from me and my business, Roy and no harm will come to her."

"Agreed." Montgomery replied.

Bracken nodded his head, then got into the back seat of the limousine and closed the door. Captain Montgomery watched as the limousine drove away before he turned and started walking away. Try as he might he could not shake off the feeling he had just made a pact with the devil.

XXX

Captain Montgomery reached the fourth floor of the precinct building. He paused a moment to catch his breath. It was not often he took to the stairs rather than the elevator and the climb up the stairs was a less than subtle reminder that he could be a little better shape physically than he currently was. He also taken the stairs to give him a few more moments to think.

Taking another deep breath, he started down the hallway. He slowly entered the bullpen. His eyes swept over the bullpen taking in the scene of his people at their desks hard at work. He was proud of his people. They were some of the best detectives in the entire Department. More than a handful of these detectives he had trained up personally.

He approached the desk of his best detective. As much as he wanted to deny it, but Bracken had been right. Beckett was his protégée, his heir apparent. He had invested time and effort in training her and was more than pleased to see she had turned out to be the best of the best. Kate looked up at the captain's approach.

"Beckett, my office." Montgomery ordered as he passed Kate's desk.

Kate rose from her desk. Castle who had been checking his phone also started to rise but she waved him down. Reluctantly he resumed his seat. She caught sight of both Ryan and Esposito shooting questioning looks in her direction. They did not have anything on their plates to occupy their time other than paperwork so they were on the look out for anything interesting. Kate getting called into the captain's office was something that would naturally capture their attention. Kate gave a shrug of her shoulders in response to their silent questions and followed the captain into his office.

"Close the door." Captain Montgomery instructed as he sat down in his chair.

Kate closed the door and moved over to sit down in the chair in front of the captain's desk. It was her first day back from having taken a couple of days off. She had a fair idea what this meeting was all about but decided to let the Captain take the lead.

"What have you got on your plate at the moment, Beckett?"

Kate cocked her head to the side and glanced in the direction of the windows of the office that looked onto the bullpen. She turned to look back at the Captain.

"Just finishing up the paperwork on the Lockwood case, sir." Kate replied. "And some other paperwork."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Not too bad, sir."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head again. He broke into a smile.

"I remember Evelyn had it pretty bad with our first, at the start." He said.

Kate smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

The smile faded a little on Montgomery's face.

"I'm taking you off rotation." Montgomery informed her.

Kate was shocked by the captain's announcement. She opened her mouth to protest.

"And I'm also taking you out of the field." The captain added.

Kate jumped out of her chair. She stepped up to the desk and placed both her hands on the desk and glared at the captain.

"I'm pregnant, sir, not some damn invalid." Kate said angrily.

Captain Montgomery looked up at his angry looking detective. It was not the first time he was reminded of how intimidating she could be. It was probably why she was so good in the interrogation room, he thought to himself. He had not expected her to be happy with his announcement.

"You just can't pull me out of the field, sir." Kate said. "I've still got a couple of months maybe more..."

"Hear me out, Beckett."

"Hear you out!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes."

Kate continued to glare at the Captain. Captain Montgomery held her angry gaze without blinking. His best detective could be intimidating when she looked like this but he had not reached his position in the Department by being intimidated by angry detectives or others. The staring contest lasted for a couple of tense moments.

Suddenly Kate let out a frustrated sigh. She shook her head and stepped back from the desk, returning to her chair. She sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head almost as if he was thanking her for returning to her seat. He eased a little in his chair.

"I'm not pulling you out of the field, Beckett, just because your pregnant." He said slowly.

Kate opened her mouth to speak but Captain Montgomery held up his hand to forestall her protest. Kate closed her mouth.

"But you're condition has hastened what I've been thinking of doing for some time now."

Kate arched her eyebrow but remained silent.

"You don't need me to tell you how good a cop you are, Kate." Montgomery said. "You are my best detective without any shadow of doubt."

Kate nodded her head in acknowledgement of the captain's compliment.

"You're also a damn good team leader. You've earned the respect of your colleagues, and engender a loyalty that is rare in one so young."

"Thank you, sir."

"And I don't think I would be doing my job if I didn't better utilise these qualities."

Captain Montgomery rose from his chair and slowly walked around his desk. He took the chair beside Kate's. Kate was looking at the captain with a curious expression on her face.

"I've decided to create a supervisory position for the homicide team here at the 12th." Captain Montgomery announced.

"A supervisory position, sir?" Kate said sounding surprised.

"Yes." Captain Montgomery replied. "This position will oversee all the homicide teams here at the 12th. As much as I would like to I'm finding it harder and harder to keep an eye on the homicide teams as well keeping an eye on the other units here in the precinct, so I've come up with a supervisory position. And I'm giving you the job."

A look of shock spread across Kate's face as she stared at the captain.

"It'll be a hands on job." Captain Montgomery continued. "One where you'll get to make the decisions."

"I see." Kate nodded slowly. "But I report to you?"

"That's right." Captain Montgomery confirmed. "I'll still have the final say if and when it's needed, but I trust your judgement."

"Yes, sir."

"It'll be a temp job, until you go on maternity leave. And I can't bump you up a pay grade but it will be invaluable experience that will hold you in good stead for the future."

"I see."

"So are you interested, Detective Beckett?" Captain Montgomery said with a smile.

"Sir, if I decline the job what happens?" Kate asked slowly.

"Eventually you'll be restricted to desk duty until you go on maternity leave."

Kate nodded her head slowly.

"What about Castle?" She asked in a low voice.

"That arrangement doesn't change at all."

Kate was a little stunned at this turn of events. She stared into the distance as she considered the offer that the Captain had just made to her. She was not happy about being pulled out of the field. It did not seem fair to her. She was not that far gone in her pregnancy that it prevented her from doing her job. Yet the offer the captain had just made to her was tempting. Very tempting. Too tempting to dismiss. She turned to look at the Captain.

"I need to speak to Castle, sir." She said finally.

"I understand. Speak to him and let me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head and rose from the chair and walked to the other side of his desk. Kate rose from her chair. She opened the door of the office and walked out. She found Ryan and Esposito getting up from their desks.

"We got a body drop, Beckett." Ryan informed her. "You want in?"

"Nah, I'll sit this one out, guys." Kate replied.

Both Ryan and Esposito paused and looked a little bewildered.

"You okay?" Esposito asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Esposito pressed.

"Yeah, now get going." Kate replied.

Kate watched the boys depart before she turned and made her way to her desk. Castle was sinking back onto his chair. There was a puzzled look on his face. Kate gave him a shake of the head as she picked up her coffee mug and headed for the break room.

XXX

Kate came awake with a sudden start. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She remembered she had fallen asleep whilst watching a movie. Castle had been with her but she recalled him saying that he was going to the office to do some writing. There was a blanket draped over her. Castle must have come out to check on her and covered her with the blanket when he found her sleeping.

Pulling aside the blanket Kate uncurled herself and slowly got to her feet. She let out a yawn and stretched. Coming a little more awake Kate switched off the TV and went to find Castle.

As she approached the office she heard the familiar rapid clatter. Entering the office she found Castle sitting at his desk tapping away at his laptop.

Kate stopped and watched. A small half smile rose to her lips as she watched her husband working. His forehead was creased in concentration. She had been half expecting to find Castle playing a video game online with one of his cyber friends in India and was a touch surprised to find him not playing video games but actually working. Not that she minded him playing video games, she accepted it as a part of who he was, just like playing laser tag.

Castle reached a pause in what he was writing and his fingers stilled, hovering over the keyboard. He suddenly looked up from the laptop screen. The frown of concentration on his face immediately melted into a smile. The kind of smile that never failed to send a flutter in Kate's heart and draw a smile out of her.

"I thought you finished the Nikki Heat book?" Kate said.

"I did."

Kate's eyebrows rose slightly. "So, what are you writing now?"

Castle glanced at the laptop screen and then at Kate.

"Just something that popped into my head." Castle replied.

Kate had learned early on in their relationship that sometimes Castle would be overcome with the need to write. When she had a particularly bad day at work she would draw a hot bath and soak in it with a glass of wine as a way to decompress. If a case affected Castle he would write about it. He was always jotting down notes and scribbles in the notebook he carried with him just about everywhere, or he would retire to the office and type away on the laptop. Sometimes he would show her what he had written and other times he would not, deleting what he had written.

"Can I read it?" Kate asked.

"Not yet, I haven't finished it." Castle replied.

"Okay." Kate nodded.

She was pleased that Castle would show her what he had written when he had finished it. She could only wonder what it was he was writing. Some of the stuff he wrote were usually short stories about Nikki and Rook, private things that would never find their way into the novels, just written for her. Other short stories were as a result of the stories he created about people he saw in the streets. Again these stories would never be published, just written for her.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Kate added.

Castle checked his watch and was surprised to see what time it was. He had been so busy writing he had lost track of the time.

"Are you going to be long?" Kate said.

"No, not long."

Kate regarded Castle carefully.

"I'm just going to finish this page and I'll be in."

Kate nodded her head and headed for the bedroom. There had been many times Castle had made that promise to her only to stay up all night writing. Kate recalled to mind a particularly troubling chapter from the last Nikki Heat book that had him at his desk till all hours of the night for three days running. Kate did not think tonight would be one of those nights.

Castle switched off the lights and walked out of the bathroom having completed his ablutions. As he shuffled in the semi darkness of the bedroom towards the bed he broke into a smile.

Kate was propped up in the bed. She wore the over large navy blue t-shirt with the NYPD logo that she had gotten back some time back but she wore it more times than he had. The left side of the shirt had slipped revealing a bare shoulder, a sight he never failed to find sexy.

An open book was resting against her raised knees.

"Good book?" Castle inquired as he slipped into his side of the bed.

"Uh-huh." Kate murmured.

Sensing his next question Kate lifted up the book to show him what she was reading. An original hardback edition of _The Spy Who Came In From The Cold._

"Mmm..."

The smile on Castle's face faltered and his eyebrows rose upwards.

"You can't be serious that you'd rather read John Le Carre than Ian Fleming?"

Kate turned her head to look at Castle and rolled her eyes.

"We are so not having the debate about who is the better spy James Bond or George Smiley. Again!"

They had this debate a handful of times before, whenever Castle saw Kate reading a Le Carre book. He would sound outraged that she would dare to read a spy novel that had not been written by Ian Fleming. He could not believe that she did not love the James Bond novels as much as he did.

"James Bond is the coolest spy ever." Castle retorted, feeling the need to defend his literary hero.

"He's every adolescent male's fantasy." Kate said shaking her head.

"Yeah so, he's got the coolest gadgets, the fastest cars and the hottest women." Castle championed.

Kate shook her head again.

"He does." Castle insisted

"Come on, Castle, this is the best spy novel of all time." Kate stated, holding up the book in her hands.

"It doesn't come anywhere near _Casino Royale."_

"If you think so little of this book then why does it reside in your library, Castle, a first edition hardback I might add?" Kate challenged.

Castle studied Kate. While normally he would not have minded engaging in other spirited debate with his wife over the merits of both English spies he realised that now was not the time. Though he would never admit it, he loved reading_ The Spy Who Came In From The Cold, _it was a great book.

"Yeah, alright, it's an okay book." He conceded, grudgingly.

Kate grinned in triumph and returned to reading her book. Castle's hand came to rest on Kate's stomach, stroking her gently, a sign that the debate was over.

"You didn't tell me what that meeting with Captain Montgomery was about." Castle said, breaking the silence between them.

Kate paused in her reading and glanced at her husband. The next moment she closed the book and placed it on her night stand. She slid down in the bed and rolled on her side to face Castle. She grinned at the expectant look on his face.

"The captain's pulling me out of the field." Kate announced.

"He what?" Castle half rose in surprise.

Kate smiled indulgently as she reached out and pulled him back down. She ran her hand slowly up and down his arm in a soothing action.

"He can't do that can he?" Castle asked.

"He knows I'm pregnant, so yeah I guess he can."

"How does he know? Did you tell him?"

"He kind of guessed, and I confirmed his suspicion."

Castle stared at Kate and found that she did not look too unhappy.

"So, are you okay with all that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Kate smiled.

"What?"

Kate smiled even more at Castle's reaction. A moment she started to tell him everything about her meeting with the captain.

Castle stared at Kate silently for some moments. He was surprised that Captain Montgomery had been bold enough to remove his best detective from the field so early in her pregnancy. But he was even more surprised that Kate had accepted it. At the same time he was relieved. The episode in the warehouse with Lockwood brought into stark relief the dangers that they faced out in the field.

He pulled Kate closer to him until their foreheads were touching.

"If you're happy with it, then I'm happy with it." Castle informed her. "Let's see if we can increase further the precinct's closure rate, eh?"

"Yeah." Kate chuckled.

Kate wriggled a little closer to Castle and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Night, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Kate." Castle whispered.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this latest effort would be greatly appreciated, just drop me a line with what you thought of it.**_

_**Con **_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A light drizzling rain greeted Johanna as she stepped out of the cab. She closed the door and pulled the ends of her coat closer to ward off the cold and the rain, then set off down the footpath. The weather forecast had predicted precipitation and she regretted leaving her umbrella at home.

Reaching the corner Johanna paused to look at the front window of the corner book store. The large sign in the window announced to the world of the book signing that was being held in the store today. Beside the sign was a life-sized cardboard cut picture of the author.

It was an updated photograph that had been used for the cut out but her son-in-law still looked ruggedly handsome. The other thing that Johanna noticed was the twinkle of happiness that shone in those blue eyes of his. Now that she thought of it, that twinkle of happiness mirrored the look in her daughter's eyes.

Johanna resumed walking. Rounding the corner she was taken aback by the line of people waiting to get into the book store. She hesitated. Were they all here to briefly meet Richard Castle? It had been many years since she had been to one of his book signings. These days she received all his latest books hot off the presses with a wonderful inscription on the title page hand written by the author. It was one of the perks having one's daughter marry the successful best selling author.

Johanna looked at the line and debated with herself whether to join the line or go straight into the store and walk right up to where he was signing books. Then again she could simply have called him up and asked to meet somewhere, or she could have gone to the loft. She had not done that primarily because she did not want Kate to know about this meeting. So she had taken the day off from work and travelled to this store in Brooklyn hoping to catch up with Castle. Reaching a decision, Johanna moved and joined the waiting line.

There was a lady of Johanna's age in front of her holding an umbrella. The lady glanced at Johanna. She smiled and moved the umbrella so that it provided protection over Johanna's head.

"Thank you." Johanna said gratefully.

"No problem."

Johanna checked the length of the line and saw that there were about a dozen people waiting outside the store. She could only imagine how many people were waiting inside.

"Is this your first time to one of these things?" The lady asked.

"No." Johanna replied. "I've been to a couple of his signings."

"Well, this is my first time."

Johanna looked at the lady and saw that she was a little nervous.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

The lady laughed.

"I'm Mary." The lady announced.

"Johanna."

The line of people shuffled forward and then stopped.

"My daughter is the fan." Mary announced. "But she had to work today and couldn't get here. She asked me to come for her."

Johanna nodded her head in understanding.

"So, you're not a fan?" Johanna inquired.

"Oh, no, I'm a big fan." Mary assured her, smiling. "You?"

"My daughter calls me his cheerleader in chief."

Mary laughed at Johanna's remark.

Johanna fell into easy conversation with Mary. Johanna learned that her companion was a retired high school teacher who these days spent most of her time looking after her two grandchildren. Johanna could not help but tell Mary about her grandchild that was due. The two women conversed as if they were long lost friends and not two strangers who had met in line at a book signing. It was not long before they found themselves inside the store and out of the rain.

Mary purchased the paperback edition of the latest Nikki Heat book.

"Are you not buying his book, Johanna?" Mary asked, looking a little confused.

Johanna shook her head. Her gaze moved to the head of the line and to the table where Castle was sitting and signing the books that his fans were placing in front of him. It might have been many years since she had been to one of his book signings but from what Johanna could see nothing had changed with the man. He genuinely enjoyed meeting his fans. There was always a smile on his face, a kind word or a joke exchanged. He posed with the fan for a quick photo if asked and then onto the next person.

Yet there was something different, Johanna thought to herself. The smile on Castle's face seemed a little forced, fixed, without too much genuine humour behind it. There were moments where he grimaced.

Johanna felt a gentle nudge in her side and she turned to look at Mary.

"You're not going to ask him to sign your chest, are you?" Mary asked in a low voice.

"God no!" Johanna exclaimed. She felt her face start to burn with embarrassment at such a thought. It did not help matters that Mary was laughing. "It would be too embarrassing for the both of us, let me tell you." Johanna added.

The line of people shuffled forward moving closer to the author.

"Go on, I dare you, Johanna." Mary chuckled as she nudged Johanna.

"Stop it." Johanna chided gently. "You're an incorrigible person, you know that?"

"I've been told." Mary laughed.

Johanna looked to the distant table and saw Castle whispering to one of the shop assistants. The girl looked in Johanna's direction and then back at Castle, nodding her head. She moved away from the table and made her way towards Johanna.

"I'm really getting excited. I'm going to get to meet Richard Castle." Mary said nervously as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Your daughter is going to be so jealous." Johanna remarked.

"Yeah." Mary agreed, nodding her head. "And just to rub it in, I'll show her the picture of Castle standing next to me."

Johanna looked at her companion and laughed.

"Excuse me, are you Johanna?" The shop assistant asked.

Johanna turned to the girl and smiled.

"Yes I am."

"Would you please come with me?"

"Thank you."

The girl had already started on the return journey back to the table where Castle was sitting signing books. He glanced up from a book her had just signed and briefly looked in Johanna's direction.

"Come on." Johanna said, suddenly grabbing her companion by the arm and pulling her out of the line.

"What? Where are we going?" Mary said startled.

Johanna pulled Mary with her as she approached the front table.

"Didn't you receive the signed paperback I sent you, Johanna?" Castle inquired as he signed the book in front of him.

"Hello Rick." Johanna said breaking into a warm smile.

"You know him?" Mary said in shocked surprise.

Johanna turned to her new friend and grinned.

"Mary, I'd like you to meet my son-in-law, Rick Castle."

Castle closed the book he had just signed and passed it back to it's owner with a smile of thanks. He then rose to his feet and came around the table. He smiled and held out his hand to a stunned looking Mary.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mary, Rick Castle."

A dumbfounded Mary shook Castle's hand.

"So...very...p...pleased to meet you, Mr Castle." Mary stammered.

"The pleasure's all mine, and please call me Rick." Castle smiled.

"Rick." Mary nodded.

Castle turned to Johanna leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, dearest mother-in-law?" Castle asked.

Johanna motioned to the book that Mary was holding in her hand. Castle smiled and nodded his head. He took the book from Mary's hand and started to sign the book.

"Who do I make this out to?" He asked.

"To my daughter Sarah." Mary said excitedly.

Johanna looked at her new found friend and couldn't help but smile on seeing the astonished and excited look on Mary's face. Mary's daughter would definitely be envious when her mother told her the story of how she met the author Richard Castle.

XXX

Castle approached the door to the coffee shop and paused before he opened the door. The coffee shop was several doors down from the book store but it served good coffee and the staff were friendly. Castle cast his eyes behind to the street checking out the pedestrians to make sure there was no crazy fan amongst them ready to stalk him. Not that he had too many of either category of late but one never knew.

He opened the door to the coffee shop and let Johanna enter first.

"Thank you." Johanna nodded.

Castle followed his mother-in-law into the shop. It had not escaped Johanna's notice how careful her son-in-law had been acting as they had walked out of the book store and head to the nearest coffee shop. She had seen the sweep of his eyes checking out their immediate surrounds, what seemed to be on the look out for any sign of danger. She had seen police and body guards do exactly the same thing. She was a little relieved that there were not too many people in the coffee shop.

Johanna started to move towards the empty table near the window but Castle reached out to touch her arm and getting her attention, pointed to an empty table near the back. Johanna nodded her head in agreement and started for that table.

Since that day when Raglan had been shot in another coffee shop, Castle avoided tables anywhere near the front windows. He watched as Johanna headed for the table he had pointed out before he turned and made his way to the counter and ordered the coffees.

As he waited for the coffees to arrive Castle leaned against the counter and took in the coffee shop. There were a handful of people in the place, either sitting by themselves and reading newspapers or in pairs and engaged in animated conversation. His eyes ventured to the front window and saw some people walking past the shop front. There did not seem anyone taking too much of an interest.

Castle turned away from the front window and his gaze settled on Johanna. The small smile that had been playing at the corners of his mouth slowly faded. Johanna was seated at the table with her back to the door. She was looking in his direction. There was a look of genuine concern on his mother-in-law's face that he had not noticed previously.

The ordered coffees arrived. Castle nodded his thanks to the barista picked up the cups and made his way to the table where Johanna sat. He passed Johanna he cup and then sat down. Johanna nodded her thanks but did not smile.

"So how is Kate?" Johanna inquired.

"She's..." Castle stopped and cast a curious look across the table.

"We haven't spoken for a few days." Johanna explained and then shrugged her shoulders. "Since..."

"Pulgatti?" Castle supplied.

Johanna nodded her head slowly.

"Kate told me about your meeting with her."

Johanna nodded her head and let out a long sigh. She had relived every moment of that confrontation with her daughter wondering if she could have handled it better and realising that there was nothing different she could have done or said. She had made a deal to protect her family. And like she had told Kate, she would do it again if she had to.

"Is she really upset with me, Rick?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders. He reached across the table and patted Johanna's hand.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Johanna." Castle said. "She'll come around."

Johanna nodded her head slowly, wishing she could believe her son-in-law.

"Trust me." Castle assured her.

Johanna forced a small smile to her lips taking solace from Castle's confident grin.

"So what did you do to your hand?" Johanna asked, nodding to Castle's right hand.

Castle looked down at his right hand as it rested on the table. The knuckles were scabbed and there was a mottled collection of bruises that were starting to discolour. The fingers of his hand were puffy and red from having signed so many books and shaken countless hands.

"I hit someone in the face." Castle said simply. "Repeatedly."

The coldness of Castle's voice shocked Johanna she stared at him. Feeling her gaze on him Castle looked up.

"I hit him because he was going to shoot Kate."

Johanna looked alarmed. Her eyebrows rose upwards.

"I couldn't let that happen, so I hit him a few times." A humourless smile reached Castle's lips as he looked at Johanna. "I couldn't deny you the pleasure of your first grandchild."

"I...I...I'm glad you did." Johanna stammered, nodding her head.

Johanna overcame her initial shock but continued to study her son-in-law. She had read in the newspaper about the arrest of the murderer of the John Raglan and kidnapper of the two detectives. Though their names had not been mentioned Johanna knew that it had been Detectives Ryan and Esposito who had been kidnapped. Though Castle's name had not been mentioned in the article she knew that he had been there as well. His bruised hand and confession was confirmation enough. Johanna always knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for Kate. She had seen it for herself.

After having read the newspaper article Johanna had wanted to pick up the phone and call Kate but she had refrained, fearing that her daughter would not want to talk to her.

Castle picked up his coffee cup with his left hand and brought it up to his mouth. He blew on the hot liquid before he took a sip.

"So what did you want to see me about Johanna?" Castle asked.

Johanna looked down at her coffee not able to look at Castle. For some moments she did not speak.

"Rick, do you remember that night in the alley?" Johanna said suddenly, looking up from the table.

"That alley in Washington Heights, that night we first met?"

Castle held Johanna's gaze. He opened his mouth to deny the memory but he quickly closed it. In his mind's eye there was a blurred vision of a darkened alley. With each passing moment the vision cleared and he saw himself in the alley and in the next moment he saw a frightened looking Johanna Beckett standing in front of him.

"I remember." Castle said quietly.

Johanna nodded her head.

"I was paid a visit by The Dragon."

"What!" Castle exclaimed, almost dropping his cup. He returned the cup to the table and leaned over the table, lowering his voice. "When?"

"The other day." Johanna said. "A day after that arrest you and Kate had made at that warehouse."

Castle lifted his gaze and took in the rest of the coffee shop, the other patrons in the shop were more interested in what they were doing to be worried about Johanna and himself. He was also grateful his sudden exclamation had not drawn any unwanted attention. He returned his gaze back to Johanna.

"What did he want?" Castle asked.

"To remind me of the deal I struck with him."

A confused expression spread across Castle's face. Johanna took the opportunity to relate to her son-in-law what she had done to protect herself and family after he had rescued her in that alley. Castle sat there and listened to Johanna's story. The confused expression faded as the story unfolded and then his face creased into a troubled frown. It darkened considerably when Johanna recounted her meeting with The Dragon and the veiled threats the man had made.

"Who is it, Johanna?" Castle whispered.

"Don't you know?"

The frown returned to Castle's face as he searched his memory for the name to The Dragon. He should know it, he told himself. He did know it. Yet at this moment he could not recall it. It was like the name and the face was just inches away from his grasp. The harder he tried to grab it the further away from reach it became. Suddenly he shook his head.

"Tell me his name." Castle demanded.

"I can't do that, Rick." Johanna shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because I made a deal with him. And I intend to keep to my side of the agreement."

Johanna saw the look of disbelief on Castle's face. She almost smiled at his reaction. It was similar to the look that Kate had worn.

"Johanna you have to tell me the name of the Dragon." Castle insisted. "It's the only way I can protect you and Kate."

"No, Rick." Johanna said gently. "He is a powerful and dangerous man and the file is not enough to put him away for good."

Castle leaned back in his chair and let out a long frustrated sigh. He studied his mother-in-law carefully. The thought of cajoling Johanna into giving him the name of The Dragon entered his head, and he entertained the thought for a moment only to discard it the next. When it came to stubbornness the Beckett women ruled supreme.

"Do you have a copy of the file?" He asked finally.

Johanna nodded her head.

"Would you give me the file?"

Johanna was thoughtful for some moments as she considered Castle's request. After a few minutes of silence had elapsed Johanna reached a decision.

"Okay." Johanna announced.

Castle looked relieved and nodded his head in gratitude.

"The file I give you will not have The Dragon's name though." Johanna pointed out.

"A mystery, I love solving mysteries." There was no smile on his face when he said that.

"I don't need to tell you to be very careful, Rick." Johanna admonished.

"I will, promise."

Johanna accepted Castle's promise with a nod of her head.

"Good. Bring the file tomorrow night to the loft." Castle announced with a small smile.

"What?"

"You and Jim are coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"But wont Kate object?" Johanna ventured.

"Object to having dinner with her mother and father?" Castle said smiling. "I don''t think so."

Johanna chuckled and shook her head at her son-in-law. If there was anyone in the world who could bring Kate around, it was the man sitting across from her. Some of the apprehension she had been feeling lessened and allowed her to enjoy the coffee that Castle had bought for her.

XXXXX

**Thoughts, dear reader?**

**Con **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(present)

The loud and jarring tone of the Hawaii Five-O theme music erupted from Kate's cell phone snatching her unceremoniously from her dream filled sleep. Startled awake she let out a groan and silently cursed Castle for having changed her alarm tone yet again. How he managed to do it without her catching him remained a mystery to her but it was one that she was going to solve in the not too distant future she silently vowed, if it was the last thing she did. Either that or just simply kill him.

Her hand snaked out of the blankets and blindly reached up to the night stand scrabbling for the offending telephonic device. Once in her hand she killed the alarm and let the phone drop back on the night stand. She felt a strong arm tighten its hold around her waist and could not help but smile.

"Don't get up yet." Castle muttered. "It's too early."

"I have that early meeting this morning, remember?" Kate replied.

"Oh, yeah." Castle sighed but made no move to release his hold on her.

Kate leaned over and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before she broke away from his embrace. Throwing aside the blankets she rose into a sitting position. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she came more fully awake. She brushed the hair from her face and then rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Kate cast a glance at the night stand and saw it was six in the morning. The lure of sleep beckoned her and for a moment she almost succumbed to that call. She forced herself to stand. There had been a time when getting up at all hours of the morning was nothing unusual, she would be wide awake and ready to go to work. Well, she would be awake just. For the past few years those early morning call outs had been reduced. Marriage and motherhood had it perks. Nowadays she only got called out in the middle of the night if the case was particularly Beckett Flavoured.

Kate connected her phone to the recharger then turned and headed for the bathroom, shedding the t-shirt and shorts she had worn to bed.

Hearing the door to the bathroom close, Castle opened his eyes and quickly got out of bed. He gathered up the clothes Kate had discarded and tossed them in the direction of the laundry basket. Both garments fell short of their target but Castle did not pause to gather them up again, he could do that later. He went into the walk in wardrobe. He found the pants suit and blouse he had chosen for her to wear where he had left them the night before. Exiting the wardrobe he hung up the clothes on the wardrobe door where he knew Kate would see them when she came out of the bathroom.

He knew that Kate would not be upset if she found that he had selected the clothes she would be wearing today. He did it from time to time just like she did it for him when he had an important morning meeting.

For a moment Castle considered also selecting her underwear as well but quickly dismissed the thought. He had done it a few times until she had told him to stop it. His selections were always the sexiest of her lingerie, great for a romantic evening spent with your husband but a little impractical and a touch uncomfortable whilst at work or chasing down suspects.

With Kate's clothes taken care of Castle headed out of the bedroom and made for the kitchen where he set about firing up the coffee machine and making breakfast.

Kate emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a bath towel feeling a little more alive than she did when she had entered. She had been expecting to find Castle fast asleep but was surprised to find that the bed was empty. A smile leaped to her face when she saw the pants suit hanging on the door of the wardrobe. She had meant to pick out something to wear last night but she had come home feeling a little tired and had forgotten to do it. Castle hadn't.

The smile on her face deepened even more when her nostrils were assailed by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She shook her head slowly. She loved that man for many reasons but there were mornings she loved him the most because he never failed to remember her coffee. She walked over to the dressing table and started to get ready.

Kate emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready for work, her hair in a bun. She walked over to the breakfast area. Alexis was seated at the bench, she had a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and beside the plate was an opened school book which she was reading. She noted that the girl was already dressed for school. Castle was spooning the last of the scrambled eggs from the frying pan onto another plate. Seeing Kate he broke into a smile.

"Good morning darling wife of mine." Castle said in greeting.

"Good morning, beloved husband." Kate replied in the same tone, smiling.

Kate walked over to where Alexis was sitting and gave the girl a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning, Kate." Alexis smiled.

"What are you reading?" Kate inquired as she sat on the next stool.

"I've got history class first thing this morning." Alexis explained. "The Great Depression."

Kate nodded her head. She turned her attention to Castle as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her with one hand and her morning mug of coffee in the other. She smiled her thanks. Castle leaned towards her and kissed her.

Breaking off the kiss Kate reached for her coffee mug and brought it to her mouth. She took a big sip of the coffee.

"So where is our other daughter?" Kate inquired. Normally Jo was one of the first people up.

"I'm letting her sleep in a little." Castle said.

Kate nodded her head in understanding. She remembered that her daughter had stayed up a little past her bedtime so that she could greet her mother when she came home. Kate took another sip of her coffee before she started on the scrambled eggs.

"Do you have any idea what Gates wants to see you about?" Castle inquired.

Kate looked up from her plate. On arriving home last night and after putting Little Jo to bed she had mentioned to Castle she had an early start the following morning because Captain Gates had scheduled an early meeting with her, hence the early start this morning.

"I have no more idea about what the meeting is about now than I did yesterday, Castle."

Castle picked up the frying pan from the stove and deposited it in the sink. He turned and walked back to the bench opposite where Kate was sitting.

"So, you will make it to her school concert?" Castle said.

"Yeah."

"I mean it's really important." Castle continued. "It's Come As Your Favourite Super Hero Day."

"I know. I'll be there."

Castle nodded his head.

Ten minutes later Kate had finished breakfast. Gathering her things from the breakfast counter she gave Alexis a kiss, wished her a good day at school and then headed for the front door. Castle walked beside her. Reaching the door first he opened it for her.

"Now, remember the concert is at two o'clock." Castle informed his wife.

"I know, I said I'll be there."

"You didn't the last time." Castle pointed out.

Kate frowned at him. She did not want to be reminded of that nor did she want to get into a fight over it. Taking a calming breath she damped down the hint of anger that threatened.

"I promised her I'd be there, so I'll be there." Kate said evenly. "Besides, I'm only on case prep anyway, it's not as if I'm on rotation and a body drops."

"Okay."

"What super hero is Jo going as?"

A smile leaped to Castle's face.

"It's a surprise."

"Castle!"

"You'll see when you get there."

Kate shook her head if she had the time she would have gotten it out of him. Lucky for him she had to get going. All the same she was curious about what super hero her daughter was going as. With Castle assisting Jo, she shuddered to think what it might be.

Castle reached out and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and drew her to him. Kate felt herself melting into him as she kissed him deeply. She had to force herself to break apart because if they continued she would not be held liable for what might happen.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Castle said in a gentle voice.

"You too, Castle."

She gave him a final quick peck and flew out the door.

XXX

Kate stepped out of the elevator and proceeded down the hallway towards the bullpen. She checked her watch and saw that it was seven-fifteen. Her meeting with Captain Gates was for seven-thirty. She was thankful that the early morning traffic had not been all that heavy. The traffic Gods must have been smiling upon her. The last thing she had wanted was to arrive late and be late for the meeting with the Captain.

The bullpen was quiet at this time of the morning. There was nobody sitting at their desks hard at work. It was still a little early for that. As Kate surveyed the empty bullpen she was reminded of a time when she would arrive at work around this time of the morning, before everyone else. She had always enjoyed this time of the morning. In the peace and quiet before the hustle and bustle started she was able to do a fair bit of work, whether it was catching up on paperwork, or working a case she had on her plate, or merely stare at the murder board looking for that odd sock that would eventually lead her to the murderer.

At this time of the morning as she worked she could not contain the anticipation she felt as she waited for Castle to arrive with her good morning cup of coffee. It had not taken him long to realise that she was addicted to coffee. A helpless, hopeless coffee addict. Someone who almost did not function properly until she had that first shot of caffeine to kick start her morning. That was one of the reasons he had bought an espresso machine for the break room. It also one of the reasons he bought her a cup of coffee when he arrived in the mornings or arrived at a crime scene.

That and the fact he bought her coffee just to see her smile. That had been sweet. These days Kate had her good morning cup of coffee waiting for her on the kitchen counter or it was brought to her as she lay in bed. The ritual had evolved over the years but her husband received an appreciative and grateful smile in return for the coffee. Still, there was a small part of her that missed that earlier ritual.

Kate reached her desk and dumped her purse on the desk She looked over in the direction of Captain Gate's office and was startled to discover the captain already in her office. Kate could not remember the last time Captain Gates had come in before everyone else had, she was sure that Gates had come in early before but Kate could not remember when.

Kate powered up her computer before she grabbed her large blue coffee mug which had the NYPD logo on one side and a portrait of her family on the other side. It had been a present that Castle had given her last Mothers' Day. It was her favourite mug.

Kate quickly made a coffee and then returned to the bullpen she was about to return to her desk but changed direction and headed for Captain Gates' office. She had no idea what Gates wanted to speak to her about. She had speculated that it might have something to do with the upcoming annual employee review. Well there was only one way to find out and get whatever this was about over and done with and then she could concentrate on the trial preparation that she had been dealing with for the past couple of days.

"Morning, Captain, you're in early." Kate remarked as she entered the Captain's office.

Captain Gates looked up from what she had been writing and greeted Kate with a brief, but warm smile. She pulled off her glasses and motioned Kate to sit down.

"I'm sorry to have this meeting so early in the morning, Detective." Gate said. "But I have meetings at 1PP all day."

"Not a problem, sir."

"Castle holding down the fort, then?"

"Doesn't he always?"

Gates smiled again and nodded her head.

"He is a good man." She said. Then she quickly held up a finger as she turned serious. "That doesn't leave this room, understood, Detective Beckett?"

"Don't worry, Sir. Your secret's safe." Kate laughed. "His ego's big enough as it is."

"I'm sure." Gates nodded. "And how are the kids?"

"Growing up too fast."

Gates smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She watched as Kate took a sip from her coffee mug.

Kate would be the first to admit Captain Gates had mellowed a little over the past few years. The Captain still had the capacity to be scary when she wanted to be. Kate had come to respect her greatly and they got on pretty well compared to what it had been in the early days. More and more in recent times she looked on the captain as a mentor. There were times when the only subject they talked about was their children, sharing their experiences.

"I suppose you're wondering what this all about?" Gates asked, when the pleasantries had been finished.

"A little bit, yeah." Kate said, gnawing her bottom lip a little nervously.

"Well, you're not in trouble." Gates smiled.

"I didn't think I was, sir." Kate smiled back.

That was not always the case as both women knew. Usually it had been thanks to her erstwhile partner but some how or another they managed to get away with it, whatever they had done.

"Have you considered where you're going to be in five years time, Detective?" Gates inquired. "Professionally, I mean."

Kate looked at the captain a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. It was something that she truly had not thought about much.

"The reason I ask is because the other day I received a call from the Chief of Detectives on a request from the Attorney General's Department in Washington DC."

Kate's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"The Attorney General is setting up an investigation task force, a high powered force, independent of any other existing law enforcement agency and only answerable to the Attorney General himself. They are bringing together some of the best lawyers in the government..."

"But I'm not a lawyer, sir." Kate interjected.

Captain Gates held up a forestalling hand.

"Let me finish, Detective." Captain Gates said. "As well as a battery of lawyers, the task force is recruiting the best law enforcement investigators from around the country and your name has been submitted for consideration."

"Me?" Kate said shocked.

Captain Gates nodded her head.

"You are one of the best detectives I have come across, Detective, possibly the best." Captain Gates said.

"They want me?" Kate unable to hide the look of shock from her face.

"Yes." Gates nodded. "Seems you impressed someone."

Kate was stunned to hear that someone had submitted her name for a Federal taskforce. The only dealings she had with the Feds had been over a month ago when she had been a part of the joint NYPD/FBI murder investigation. The only reason they had been able to catch the murderer was because of the work she and the boys had done, ably assisted with a couple of less than wild theories from her husband.

"It would be a career opportunity of a life time." Gates continued. "Not to mention that the salary would be almost double than what you're getting now."

Kate started shaking her head even before she realised she was doing it.

"I'm honoured that someone thinks that I'd be suitable for the job, Captain but I have to respectfully decline the offer." Kate said.

"I think you should think about it before you turn it down." Gates suggested.

"Nothing to think about, Captain." Kate replied firmly. "I'm not about to uproot my family and transplant them in Washington, no matter how good the job maybe. My family is here, my friends are here, my work is here, sir."

Thoughts of Special Agent Jordan Shaw came to Kate's mind. Agent Shaw had a tough and demanding but important job. Yet having to fly all over the country hunting down serial killers, leaving her family behind, missing out on important family occasions, that was not a life Kate wanted, not anymore.

Kate held Captain Gate's gaze for some moments. Though she could not be certain she had the feeling that the captain was pleased that she had turned down the high flying job with the AG's department. Captain nodded her head.

"How long have you worked, Homicide?" Gates asked suddenly.

"Sometimes there are days where I feel I've been here forever." Kate replied. "Well over ten years, sir."

Gates nodded her head slowly.

"Have you ever considered putting in for promotion?" She asked a moment later.

Kate was surprised by the captain's question. She covered her surprise by bringing her mug up to her mouth and took a big sip of her coffee. Of all the things that had gone through her mind about what the meeting would be about, this subject was one she had never considered. Then again she had not considered that she would be offered a high flying job in Washington DC either.

"In the past I did think about it now and then, but now that circumstances have changed..." Kate finished her sentence with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That you now have a family should not be a bar to promotion." Gate told her. "There are plenty of women out there who have been able to balance work and family life, and get into leadership positions." Gates finished her sentence with a smile.

Kate returned the smile and nodded her head. Captain Gates was a perfect example of balancing family and work and was now in a position of leadership, of power. Kate did not exactly know what to say to the captain.

"I have seen how hard you work, Kate. I've seen your dedication in bringing murderers to justice, to give bereaved loved ones the closure and justice they seek." Captain Gates said. "You do it better than anyone else. You don't need me to tell you, you have one of the best clearance rates in all of the Department."

"Thank you, sir." Kate said, trying not to smile.

"I have seen your leadership qualities on display everyday." Gates added. "The Department needs people like you, Kate, in leadership positions."

"Yes, sir."

"One of the tasks of a leader is train those that will come after us."

Kate nodded her head slowly. She took another sip of her coffee and watched as Captain Gates opened a drawer and pulled out a file which she placed down on the desk in front of her. She opened the file and flipped through some of the pages.

"Five years ago, Roy Montgomery, for a period of time he placed you incharge, supervising the homicide teams here at the 12th." Captain Gates said.

"It was more a liaison role, sir." Kate replied, with a shrug. "It was when I was pregnant and wasn't allowed into the field, something to keep me out of trouble before I went on maternity leave. It didn't last too long."

Captain Gates' eyebrows rose slightly at Kate's modest response.

"And yet in the time you were in that supervisory position, the homicide clearance rate increased by 10%?" Gates said.

"Good team work, sir." Kate said automatically. Her mind went to Castle, more than a couple of the cases had been solved because of one of his outlandish theories which pointed the detectives in the right direction.

"Yes, and good leadership I would add."

"I don't know about that sir." Kate shrugged. She felt a little uncomfortable with the praise being directed at her.

Captain Gate's glanced down at the file.

"Captain Montgomery thought so." Gates said.

Kate felt her cheeks start to colour. She remembered that Captain Montgomery would praise her efforts when a case was wound up successfully but never once did she think that he had written a report on her performance. He certainly never showed her what he had written. With the Captain's murder Kate had gone back to being just an ordinary detective.

Captain Gates folded her hands over the file on her desk and looked at Kate. A small smile reached her lips.

"I happen to agree with Roy Montgomery's opinion." Captain Gates said. "I think you will make a good captain. One of the functions of a leader is to produce more leaders. And in you, detective I see a future leader."

"Thank you, sir."

Captain Gates slowly closed the file.

"I can't give you an answer right away, sir." Kate informed her.

"And I'm not asking you for an answer right away, detective."

"I'll have to discuss it with Castle."

"I would expect nothing less. Think it over a few days and let me know your decision."

Kate nodded her head and could not help but smile. Gates returned the smile. Kate sensing that the meeting was over she rose to her feet.

"Are you still on that case prep?" Gates asked.

"Yes sir." Kate replied. "The trial starts next Monday."

Captain Gates nodded her head slowly.

"And we have extended all courtesies and assistance to our Federal colleagues, detective?"

"We have sir."

"And he's going down?"

Kate looked across to Captain Gates. A hard, determined glint settled in her eyes as she looked at her captain.

"We've waited nearly five years for this case to go to trial, I assure you Captain, he's not going to get away. He is going down for a very long time, sir." Kate stated.

"Good."

Kate started for the door but paused and looked back to Captain Gates.

"I have to leave early today, captain."

Gates looked up and shot a questioning look at Kate.

"Jo has a school concert this afternoon and I promised to be there."

"Well, I would not like to be responsible for you having to break your promise to your darling daughter, detective." Gates said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir."

XXX

Kate got out of her car and checked her watch once again. She let out a frustrated curse. She was about to close the car door when she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten her purse. She reached in and grabbed the purse from off the front passenger seat. She slammed the car door with more force than she had intended. She thought about transferring her gun from her belt to her bag but dismissed the thought. She did not have time for that, she was running late. Besides everyone here knew that she was a cop.

Kate had promised not to be late and here she was running late. She moved rapidly across the car park heading for the school building. She had gone into work a little earlier than usual because of the meeting with Captain Gates. The meeting had not gone the way Kate had intended. She was still reeling over it a little. She had not seriously thought about promotion for a long time. It had come as a surprise, no, a complete shock, when the captain had made the suggestion.

Kate had spent rest of the morning in a conference room at the precinct preparing for the important upcoming court case. More than a few times she had been distracted thinking about the meeting she had with the captain and the suggestion she apply for promotion. She could have killed the deputy US Assistant District Attorney conducting her part of the case preparations. Kate had told the man at the start of the day's prep that she had to be out of there by one o'clock because she had somewhere important to be later and could not get out of it.

Damn that man. She had been looking at her watch as one o'clock approached and he was showing no signs of calling a break to the case prep. When one o'clock came and went and Kate started to get anxious. By five past one she had had enough and could not remain any longer she simply gathered her things and marched out of the conference room. Kate was sure he had done it on purpose. She had not liked the man right from the start. It seemed to her that he was more interested in what the case would do for his career prospects rather than nailing the former Senator who caused so much misery to so many people once and for all.

Leaving the precinct late was bad enough but it was just her luck to be stuck in traffic for nearly half an hour. She had contemplated using her lights and siren but realised it would not have magically cleared the traffic jam. Normally when she was stuck in traffic she just grinned and bared it but this day was not exactly normal. She had promised to be there and she was running late. She had texted Castle she was on her way.

And while she had been stuck in traffic she had received a call from from a less than pleased FBI Special Agent in Charge of the case wanting to know why she had left the case prep meeting so abruptly. Kate hated the Deputy AUSDA a little more, the rat had gone behind her back and snitched. She had told her former FBI boyfriend where exactly she was going. The information mollified Special Agent in Charge Will Sorenson, he had rung off with the promise of doing the deputy AUSDA some physical harm. Kate was not sure if he would carry out the threat or not but she would pay good money to be a fly on the wall when that meeting took place.

Kate had been more than a little surprised and a little pleased to discover it was Will Sorenson who was incharge of the investigation. What surprised her even more was that Castle showed the least signs of jealousy that Will had come back into her life. She had always found Castle's little jealous streaks endearing but there was no sign of jealously from her husband when he learned that Will was the special agent incharge of the investigation. If anything, he was rather pleased.

Kate reached the entrance to school building and burst through the front door and dashed down the hallway her high heeled boots issuing a sharp and rapid tattoo as they struck the tiled floor. Her destination was the small auditorium.

Kate promised to be there for Jo. Her daughter had asked her again if she would be there last night when Kate was putting her to bed. No doubt Jo would have asked again at breakfast if Kate had been there and not headed to work early. She remembered Castle reminding her the other day that this concert was pretty special and had told her again this morning. It was Come As Your Favourite Super Hero Day at Jo's preschool. It was special and she should be there. Kate had missed a couple of other school occasions because of work, she had either been taking down and arresting some murder suspect or had been in the interrogation room extracting a confession out of a murderer. She hated missing these school functions especially when she had said that she would be there.

So she had made a promise to her daughter to be there. It was a cross your heart and hope to...kind of promise and she was not about to break that solemn promise. The last thing she wanted to do was break her daughter's heart. Nothing tore at Kate's heart more than to see her daughter disappointed or crying. Once more she thought about strangling that assistant district attorney for not breaking when he said he would.

Kate came to a skidding halt at the door to the auditorium. The floor had been polished since she had last been here, she thought. Slowly she opened the door and snuk inside desperately hoping she did not cause too much of a disturbance that drew attention to herself. Arriving late was bad enough but arriving late and drawing attention to that fact was even worse.

There was a small raised stage to her right. The children were seated on chairs arrayed in a semi circle close to the stage. Further back sat all the parents.

Kate's anger at being late immediately melted when she saw the fidgeting children all dressed up in their costumes. A smile rose to her face. There were several boys dressed as Superman, a couple of caped crusaders, a Spiderman or two. Amongst the girls, ballerina's were well represented, there was a Jasmine from _Aladdin, _a couple of Tinker Bells, an Ariel, and a Cinderella or two and three Snow Whites as well as a couple of Super Girls plus an assortment of other well know characters. A great effort had been taken with costumes, Kate could not help but be impressed.

The smile on Kate's face faltered as she scanned the children. She could not locate her own daughter amongst the children. Her gaze moved towards the back of the auditorium and she spotted Castle. Slowly she made her way to the back of the room.

Kate was surprised to see that Alexis was there as well, still in her school uniform. What surprised Kate even more was to see that her mother and father were here as well. She could not recall having mentioned this to them. It must have been Castle who must have told them or Little Jo herself. Surprised or not, Kate was pleased to see her parents here.

Kate noticed that Alexis was holding a video camera.

Castle broke into a big smile when he looked up and found Kate standing beside him. He shifted across to the next chair giving up the one he had been sitting on.

"You made it." He said, happily.

"I said I would." Kate replied. She leaned across and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning forward and waving hello to Alexis and her parents. They smiled and returned the wave.

Kate settled in her chair and directed her gaze towards the stage. There was a little girl standing before the microphone dressed as the character Mulan.

"Have I missed much?" Kate asked in a low voice.

"Just a medley of enthusiastic, if off key singing, a little play and a few speeches and a couple of humorous uncoordinated dance numbers." Castle informed her.

"Where's our daughter?" Kate asked in a low voice.

"She's on next." Castle informed her.

"What Super Hero did you dress her up in?"

"You'll see." Castle said in a sing-song voice.

Kate glanced at her husband and saw the knowing grin on his face.

Kate had not asked what costume their daughter would be wearing when she first learned about this day. She had asked about it before she had left home this morning and he had given her the same answer now as he had done this morning.

She had been a little curious this morning but now she was even more curious and a little bit nervous. It was Castle after all, who had said he would be taking care of their daughter's costume. She shuddered to think what kind of costume their daughter had been dressed up in.

"You didn't dress her up as Elektra?" Kate warned.

"Nope."

"Not, Princess Leia?"

Kate remembered one time Castle mentioning having dressed Alexis up as Princess Leia to go to a SuperNova Com when she was young. She would not have put it passed him if he wanted to continue the tradition.

"No."

Kate turned to look at her husband.

"Please tell me she didn't come as Lieutenant Chloe?" She said in a low warning voice.

Castle's eyebrows arched up as glanced at his wife and regarded her carefully. The Lieutenant Chloe cosplay was their thing. There would be no way in the world he would dress his little daughter in her mother's favourite character. That would just be too weird.

"Definitely not." He assured her.

Kate nodded her head, trying not to look relieved.

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Nope."

"Bat Girl?"

"Nuh-huh."

"Super Girl?"

"Nah."

"Wonder Woman?"

"Not a chance."

"Zoe Washburne?"

"Nuh-huh."

"What then?" Kate demanded, trying not to sound frustrated.

"You'll never guess." Castle said grinning.

"Oh, God, you dressed her up as a Havacura." Kate accused.

"What?" Castle said startled. "Most definitely not." Castle shook his head for added emphasis.

Kate felt herself relax a little but she still remained curious.

The smile returned to Castle's face. "Actually, Jo did not like any of my suggestions."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Our daughter even at her age knows you too well." Kate remarked.

"I'll have you know that some of my suggestions were brilliant. Inspired even."

"Uh-huh." Kate rolled her eyes.

"It was all her own idea, and frankly I could not fault her." Castle whispered. "I helped her with her costume and so did Mother."

Little Mulan up on the stage had finished her little speech about her favourite super hero, finishing her performance with a flurry of sword moves with the wooden sword she carried. She took a step to the side and bowed to the appreciative audience. There was enthusiastic applause from the parents and the children.

Mrs Wilkins the school principal walked up to the front of the stage.

"Now before we introduce our last super hero." She said. "I'd like to thank Martha Rodgers for her generous help with the singing and dancing routines."

Mrs Wilkins motioned to the left of the stage where Martha was standing and smiling. She accepted the applause with a modest bow, modest by her standards and a wave of her hand.

"Martha helped out?" Kate asked with some surprise.

"Couldn't stop her." Castle chuckled. "Not when her granddaughter is one of the stars of the show."

"Now last but certainly not least." Mrs Wilkins resumed once the applause for Martha had finished. "Johanna Castle."

A loud round of applause greeted Little Johanna as she emerged from behind the curtain. The loudest came from Castle and Johanna Beckett. Kate was amused by that, she was grateful her father was a little more restrained but not by much. Kate turned her gaze back to the stage. She watched as her daughter walked confidently towards the microphone, a serious expression on her face. Nearing the microphone the serious look on Little Jo's melted away to be replaced by a big beaming smile.

Kate's mouth fell open as she stared in stunned disbelief. She thought she was seeing things. Her daughter was dressed in a dark blue pants suit that was not unlike the one Kate was wearing right now. The cream coloured blouse was identical to the one Kate was wearing. Little Jo's hair had been put up in a tight bun in the same way Kate wore it sometimes and as it happened was wearing today. Kate shot a glance at her husband and saw the big smile that ran from one ear to the other on his face as he stared at the stage. That was why he had put out her clothes this morning, she thought to herself.

As her daughter climbed up on the box to reach the microphone Kate saw the little gold police badge that was attached to her belt.

Kate let out a shocked gasp and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel Castle's eyes on her but her attention was focused only on her daughter. Her daughter had dressed up exactly like her. She was her mini-me.

"My super hero is my mommy." Little Jo announced in proud clear voice.

That announcement generated several 'ahhs' from the audience.

"She is a police detective..." Little Jo continued. "...every day she puts bad people in jail and tries to keep our city safe. Daddy says she slays dragons...She is the best mommy ever. I love her very much."

Kate could not hold back the tears and let then flow freely, making no move to wipe them away. All the guilt she felt at having missed other school occasions were dashed away, all because of the few words from her daughter. Her heart felt like bursting out of her chest. She felt Castle put his arm around her shoulder and draw her closer to him.

"Do you know what?" Castle whispered in her ear.

Kate shook her head as she sniffled back her tears.

"You've always been my favourite super hero too."

XXX

Castle emerged from the bathroom to find Kate sitting up in bed and looking at the photographs that had been taken a the preschool on her phone. He could not help but smile at seeing the look on her face. He slowly crawled into bed and snuggled up to close to her and peered down at the photo on display.

It was one of mother and daughter standing side by side in an identical pose, dressed in pants suits, hands on hips revealing their police badges and an exaggerated serious expression on their faces.

"Definitely your Minnie Me." Castle chuckled.

"Yeah." Kate replied softly.

"I think I might get that blown up."

Kate smiled at that. It would make a nice picture to frame and hang on the wall. She scrolled the screen to the next photo.

The next one took Castle's breath away. It was a close up head shot, mother and daughter heads together both smiling brightly as they stared at the camera. Two pairs of hazel eyes sparkling with love and laughter.

"This one's nice too." Kate said.

"Yeah, it is." Castle agreed.

"Yeah."

Kate scrolled to the next photograph.

"You could have blown me away that day when were discussing costumes." Castle said slowly. Kate turned her head to look at her husband. "There I was going through a list of all these cool super heroes that Jo could pick from, and there was Jo shaking her head at each suggestion."

"I always thought our daughter had good taste when it came to her super heroes."

"Yeah, right again, dear." Castle chuckled.

"Go on, finish your story."

"My frustration levels were growing as my list was dwindling. Then I had enough and asked her who she wanted to go as."

"What did she say?"

"I'm quoting verbatim here, okay?"

Kate nodded.

"Mommy, I want to go as mommy, she's my super hero."

Kate felt the tears well as she smiled. No words could describe the feeling that she was experiencing right now. She slowly scrolled through the rest of the photographs that had been sent to her phone. When she finished going through them, she started from the beginning. She could have sat there on the bed looking through all the photographs all night had it not been for Castle reminding her it was getting late and they both needed to get some sleep.

It was with some reluctance that Kate set her phone on her night stand and slid down in the bed. She rolled onto her side and cuddled up to her husband resting her head on his broad chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms encircle her.

"You still haven't told me what your meeting with Gates was about." Castle reminded her.

"In all the excitement of this afternoon, I forgot to tell you." Kate replied, opening her eyes.

"So what happened with Gates?"

Kate told her husband about the job offer in Washington. Castle was surprised about that but was even more surprised when Kate added that she had turned it down.

"Why would you turn down a great job offer like that?" Castle asked, still surprised.

"New York's my home, Castle." Kate said in a low voice. "Our families are here, our friends are here. This is home."

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Very sure."

"Okay."

"Besides, I don't really want to uproot my family and move to Washington." Kate added.

Castle looked at his wife in the darkness and saw that she had no regrets about turning down the job.

"After I turned down the DC job, Gates suggested to me that I put in for promotion." Kate announced in a low voice.

"Wow, really?" Castle said.

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah."

"So what are you thinking? You want to apply for promotion?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd make a great Captain."

"I don't think I would be promoted to Captain immediately."

"They'd be mad not to make you Captain."

"I'd have to pass the exams first, Castle, and then be promoted to lieutenant."

"As if you'd fail your exams." Castle scoffed. "Not going to happen."

Kate smiled at the certainty in Castle's voice.

"Besides, Captain Beckett, has a nice ring to it." Castle added.

"Yeah, yeah it kind of does." Kate agreed.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be gratefully appreciated, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Senator William Bracken leaned back in his leather upholstered armchair and gazed out the window studying the familiar New York City landscape of skyscrapers,labyrinth streets and the vast expanse of Central Park. He sat there deep in thought. He sat there like a king surveying his kingdom. In many ways the city was his fiefdom. Beyond the window there were many people who owed the positions they held because of him.

As he continued to gaze out the window he was reminded how far he had come. He remembered the days when he had been a young but ambitious assistant district attorney and how that had not been enough. How he then became a councilman and how that had not been enough. How he had run for Congress and won at his first run, and how that had not been enough. How he had become a Senator.

As a United States Senator he had more power than he had ever imagined all those years ago when he took the first tentative steps up the political ladder. He had at his command the soft power that came with the wheeling and dealing that was required to get legislation through the Senate. He was very good at wheeling and dealing even if he said so himself, which he didn't, there were others who were only too willing to do that.

He also had at his command hard power, that clandestine power that got things done through the use of force, the kind of power that was at its most effective in the shadows. The kind of power that made people fear and respect him. He liked this power most of all. It had gotten him to where he was.

But it was not enough. The fires of ambition had reignited within him. He wanted to take the next step to the ultimate political office.

Sitting on his desk was a thick report that he had commissioned. He had read the summary, not having the time to read the entire report. These days he never had the time to read reports, he had aids to do that for him. He just read the summaries and memos they wrote.

His people had not seen this particular report. No one on his staff knew of this report's existence, no one except for his chief of staff.

Suddenly remembering his visitor, Bracken slowly swivelled away from the window and turned to look at the man sitting in the armchair in front the desk. He was leaning back in the armchair with his legs crossed, an untouched tumbler of expensive whisky sat on a side table beside the armchair.

The man's name was Frank Hardy. Hardy was aged in his mid fifties but his youthful looking appearance had people thinking he was ten years younger. He was dressed in a sober looking expensive dark blue business suit. Hardy was a veteran political campaigner. The list of people he had gotten elected to office was more than a mile long and it included a couple of Presidents, a handful of US Senators, numerous congressmen and women and countless state and local politicians. Amongst those in the know Frank Hardy was the best of the best at what he did. The best of the best came at a cost. His services and team that came with him was expensive but Bracken was not concerned about the cost. He wanted to best and he had gotten the best.

Frank Hardy had been the author of the report that was now sitting on Bracken's desk.

"So you think you can do this, Frank?" Bracken asked.

"Senator, I know I can do it." Hardy replied. "You know my track record."

Bracken nodded his head in agreement.

"So, when I tell you I can get you elected, you can take it to the bank."

"Okay." Bracken conceded. He liked Hardy's confidence.

"Now, the question that must now be asked, Senator, is do you want to be the next President of the United States?"

"Yes." Bracken said crisply and without hesitation.

Hardy smiled and nodded his head. That was what he wanted to hear.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Bracken ventured.

"It's all in the report sitting on your desk, Senator." Hardy pointed out.

Bracken glanced down at the thick report in front of him. He then shifted his gaze to the political mastermind sitting across from him.

"I could spend a couple of hours reading the full report." Bracken said with a hint of amusement on his face. "Or you could just tell me."

Hardy grinned back at his new employer. He nodded his head. Slowly he uncrossed his legs and sat up in the armchair.

"We build up on what you already have in place. Increase the number of political action committees you've surreptitiously set up across the country.

Bracken bowed his head in compliment to the other man for having spotted his ploy.

"But we have to build up your war chest." Hardy continued. "A presidential campaign is damn expensive. You're going to need at a minimum, about five hundred million dollars. Your fund raising team has to be good, very good."

"I have a couple of good fund raising people already." Bracken pointed out.

"For a senator from New York, yes." Hardy countered. "But you're gonna need a whole team of very good people, committed people. People who can squeeze blood out of a stone, so to speak."

"Okay." Bracken nodded.

"Now, policy advisers..."

"I have some good people." Bracken interjected.

"You're pretty good on social welfare issues and the environment but you're going to need a team of policy advisers on the economy, defence, foreign relations and a whole raft of other issues. If you don't have suitable candidates I can supply a list of names you can pick. Either way we choose them together."

Bracken felt his head was beginning to spin. He knew that creating a campaign team to run for president was a massive exercise but Hardy was beginning to show him what exactly was involved.

"We'll have to use the internet and social media extensively." Hardy continued. "So we'll need to set up a good team of IT people. You not only need to capture the older voters, the baby boomers, but you also need the younger voters. And social media is the best avenue.

Bracken nodded his head in understanding. Hardy was stating what be would needed for the campaign. He had seen what had happened in the past couple of Presidential campaigns. The internet and social media had played significant roles for the winners.

"Is there anything in your past that could explode in our faces at the least opportune moment? Any infidelity? Or Criminal activity?"

Bracken was surprised by Hardy's blunt question. He looked at the man.

"No, nothing." Bracken said evenly.

"I'm going to have some people do some digging anyway."

"Is that really necessary?" Bracken asked looking a little annoyed.

"Senator, in previous campaigns haven't you hired people to do some digging on your opponents to find some dirt on them that you can hang over them?"

Bracken stared at the other man but did not respond. He did not have to because both men knew the answer to that question. Bracken had used people like John Raglan and Garry McAllister to dig up the dirt on his political opponents. He had used Yearwood's people as well. The information that had been uncovered had been very useful and had helped Bracken to get to where he was now.

"The moment you announce you're running for President, your opponents whether they're in your party or in the other, will start digging to try and find some dirt, any dirt, on you and they will go to any lengths to find it. And if they do find anything, they'll waste little or no time going to the media and if that happens, you can kiss your ambitions goodbye."

"There is nothing." Bracken said with a tight smile on his face. He waved his hand at Hardy. "But feel free if you have to."

Hardy nodded his head. From the look on Hardy's face Bracken knew Hardy would do exactly that, start digging. He was sure that Hardy would not uncover anything, he had made sure he had covered his tracks. He also knew that no one that was beholden to him would ever speak if they knew what was good for them.

"So, in your opinion who are going to be my main opponents?" Bracken asked. He was interested in hearing what Hardy had to say on that subject.

Hardy cocked his head to the side and considered the question for a couple of moments.

"From the party, I'd say McBride from Florida, Travis from Pennyslvania and Dylan from Ohio." Hardy replied.

Bracken smiled and nodded his head slowly. They were same three that he had circled as his main opponents from his party. He looked across to Hardy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about McBride." Bracken said. "He's too much of a front runner."

"Sometimes even front runners win, Senator."

"True enough, but not in this case, Frank." Bracken grinned. "If he gets too far ahead he can always made to drop out of the race."

A look of curiosity appeared on Hardy's face as he looked at Bracken.

"It seems the senior Senator from the great state of Florida engaged in some youthful indiscretions in college." Bracken said slowly.

"Oh? Do tell Senator." Hardy prompted, intrigued.

"Yes, McBride was quite the stallion in his younger days, sired a couple of offspring with different fillies."

Hardy's eyes widened in surprise. He prided himself on his intelligence gathering on politicians. With the amount of dirt he held, he could ruin hundreds of politicians. Yet what Bracken had just told him was something he had never heard before.

"And you know this how, Senator?" Hardy asked carefully.

"He told me."

"He told you?"

Bracken grinned and nodded his head.

"A couple of years back we were on a delegation to Europe. One night in Berlin he had over indulged in some of the local brews and he told me about the two children he had fathered out of wedlock."

"And you believed him?"

"At first I didn't but I did some checking. It's all true." Bracken confirmed. "What's worse, he's never acknowledged them publicly."

"Oh boy." Hardy whispered as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, you see we have nothing to fear from McBride." Bracken said.

Hardy nodded his head in agreement.

"What about from the other side, Frank?" Bracken asked.

It took a couple of moments for Bracken's question to register with Hardy. His mind was still trying to wrap around the idea that Senator McBride had fathered two illegitimate children and kept it secret. He could not help but be impressed with the man sitting behind the desk.

"Frank?" Bracken prompted.

"Yeah, sorry." Hardy replied, quickly gathering his thoughts. "The only ones you really have to worry about are Alvarez from California and Picket from Iowa."

Bracken nodded his head. They were the same names he considered as his main opponents in the race. He was pleased that he and Hardy were on the same wave length.

Bracken wound up the meeting and escorted Frank hardy towards the door.

"I'll be in Washington in a couple of days." Bracken said as they reached the door. He placed his hand on the door handle but didn't open the door. "Speak to my secretary to set up our next meeting."

"Good." Hardy nodded. "I can give you an outline of the campaign I plan to run."

"Excellent."

"But I'm going to need you to clear your calendar for a whole weekend, so that we can go into greater details and get the ball rolling, Senator."

Bracken opened the door. He shook Hardy's hand.

"We'll discuss it further in a couple of days, Frank."

Bracken closed the door and returned to his desk. He sat down and swivelled around to face the window. As he gazed out the window a smile spread across his face. He was finally going to do it, he thought to himself. President William Bracken. He liked the sound of that. As he gazed out the window, he started humming _Hail To The Chief._

XXX

The door opened without a heralding knock. Bracken looked up to find Lee Yearwood enter his office. He closed the file he had been working on and set it aside. He waved Yearwood to a chair.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Senator." Yearwood grinned as he sat down.

Bracken raised a questioning eyebrow at the other man.

"You had a visit from Frank Hardy, this morning."

Bracken regarded Yearwood for a moment before he gave a curt nod of his head.

Yearwood's grin deepened. Bracken had not told him about the meeting with Frank Hardy. It did not matter though. Yearwood's company's special car service had met Hardy at JFK and had driven him to the office for the meeting.

Yearwood did not need Bracken to tell him of the decision reached. He could see it on the Senator's face that he had decided to run for President. It had not been all that long ago the two men had discussed the possibility. Though at the time Bracken had dismissed the idea as fanciful. They had laughed about it. They even joked if Bracken did become President, he might appoint Yearwood as Director of the FBI or Director of Central Intelligence. What Yearwood knew about Bracken was that the man was very ambitious. He had seen it in the Senator's eyes that he wanted to run for President of the United States. He saw it now.

"You wanted to see me, Senator?" Yearwood asked, changing the subject.

"Lockwood." Bracken said simply.

"What about him?" Yearwood replied. "He's not causing any problems."

Yearwood had been maintaining contact with Hal Lockwood since his arrest through a trusted third party. Lockwood was still being the dutiful and loyal soldier that he was.

"No, no problems." Bracken agreed.

"Well?"

"I think he's served enough time behind bars." Bracken announced.

Yearwood was surprised to hear that from Bracken.

"He's been a good soldier." Bracken added.

"Are you sure, Senator?"

Bracken considered the question the other man had posed. A moment later he nodded his head.

"Okay."

"As soon as possible." Bracken said.

Yearwood nodded his head slowly.

"It might take a bit of time, Senator." Yearwood explained. "Plans have to be put in place, palms have to be greased, that sort of thing."

"I said as soon as possible."

"Will do, Senator." Yearwood announced and got to his feet. He started to turn for the door.

"Yearwood."

"Yes, sir?" Yearwood stopped and turned back.

"Isn't Garry McAllister in the same prison as Lockwood?" Bracken inquired.

"Yes, sir." Yearwood confirmed.

A small wolfish smile appeared on Bracken's face as he looked up at the other man.

"Two birds with one stone?"

Yearwood could not help but smile at the Senator's suggestion. The matter of what to do with Garry McAllister had been worrying Yearwood. The matter had been discussed previously without any decision having been made. It seemed that a decision had been made.

McAllister posed a great danger with what he knew and had done on the behest of the Senator. Yearwood had heard through contacts McAllister had kept his mouth shut refusing to turn State's evidence in return for placement in Witness Protection or a lighter sentence. Yet McAllister's case would soon be coming to trial and there was no telling what the man might do. He still might turn State's evidence. That was too much of a risk to Yearwood's way of thinking.

Yearwood had been drafting a plan to spring Lockwood from prison. Thanks to the Senator's suggestion Yearwood would have to modify the plan to accommodate this new aspect. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that removing McAllister would help his plans to spring Lockwood.

"I'll take care of it, sir." Yearwood announced.

"And while Lockwood's at it..."

"Yes, sir?"

"It might be a good idea for the third member of that trio to be given a reminder of his obligations."

Yearwood nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kate returned to her desk carrying a cup of decaf coffee that she had made during her visit to the break room. She took a sip of the coffee and winced. She hated decaf and longed to savour the taste of real coffee, a pleasure she had purposely denied herself now that she was pregnant. There were some days when she contemplated making a cup of real coffee just to have a sip. One morning she

had been so desperate for a hit of caffeine that she had stolen Castle's coffee only to discover he had started drinking decaf as well. Castle had called it a gesture of solidarity with her. She thought it was really sweet of him to do that but she also hated him for doing it.

She also hated the fact that Castle had replaced her favourite coffee with decaf here at the precinct just like he had done at home. She could have killed him for that too but instead she had kissed him for that sweet gesture.

Kate sat down in her chair and cast her eyes to her desk. She let out a sigh. The files she had left on the desk in the hope that they would miraculously disappear remained where she had left them, untouched.

Already a week into her new job and she was starting to hate it. She knew it would be a difficult transition and would miss being out in the field but she did not realise how much she would miss it. Being desk bound was no bed of roses. She had foolishly offered to do some of the paperwork for the other teams and the offer was enthusiastically taken up by her colleagues.

Still, it was not all doom and gloom. Being the supervisor meant that she got briefed on all the ongoing cases and it offered the opportunity to offer her thoughts and suggestions to her colleagues as to how to proceed with their cases. She had not detected any resentment from her colleagues, they seemed to accept her new role, some even welcomed it. The one guiding light she now used was, what would Captain Montgomery Do?

That first day as she got ready to come into the precinct to take up her new job she had started to panic. All manner of thoughts had coursed through her head. Would her colleagues come to accept her as their new boss? Would they follow her orders? Would they resent her? She had been in the bathroom on the verge of a full on panic attack when Castle came in and found her in panic mode. He had talked her down the way that he only could. Then he had left her with the question, _What would Captain Montgomery do?_

Taking another sip of her coffee and forcing herself not to make a face, Kate put the cup down and swivelled around.

"Karpowski, where are we at with the Hixton case?"

Detective Rosalyn Karpowski was finishing up on the phone. She rang off and looked over to Kate.

"We're still running down some leads, Beckett." Karpowski reported.

"Okay."

"And I'm waiting to hear back from Scotland Yard." Karpowski added.

A puzzled look appeared on Kate's face as she stared at Karpowski. Suddenly understanding washed over her.

"You're not running with Castle's crazy theory that the butler did it, are you?"

Karpowski shrugged her shoulders in a why not kind of gesture.

Kate shook her head as she remembered that Castle had raised the possibility that the butler, Reginald Easley an expatriate Englishman, had killed his employer Jay Hixton, a man who had won over a hundred million dollars in a recent Florida Lottery. Castle had brought it up the other day when Karpowski had been briefing her on the investigation. He had been rather excited at the possibility that the butler could be a suspect in the case. He justified the suggestion on the law of averages, that sooner or later a butler would have done it, so why not now?

"Okay, let me know what you come up with." Kate said as she turned back to face her desk.

"You got it boss."

Kate was used to being called boss by Ryan and Esposito from time to time but it still took some getting used being called 'boss' by others on the homicide floor.

Kate looked across the bullpen to Esposito's and Ryan's desks. The two detectives had yet to return from the murder scene they had been called to. When she had learned of the location of where the murder was she almost had gotten up from her desk to join the boys. The body had been found at Gemstar Studios. The place where they made _Temptation Lane_. The soap opera that she and her mother loved.

It had taken all of her will power to remain at her desk. Still it would be nice if they could call in and let her know where they were at with the case, she thought to herself. Checking her watch Kate debated whether to pick up the phone and call Esposito or Ryan for an update on their case. They had been gone for some hours now.

The peel of the bell announced the arrival of the elevator. Kate looked up and saw Castle stepping out of the elevator and strolling into the bullpen heading directly for her desk. The easy smile on his face was infectious and she returned it readily. She would never tire of his smile.

Castle had been absent from the precinct all day because he had several business meetings which required his presence.

Kate had expected Castle to plonk himself onto his chair but was a little surprised to find him standing by her desk. She shot him a questioning look.

"Come on, ready to go?" Castle said.

"Go? Go where?"

Castle made a face at her. "Have you forgotten about dinner at your parents' place?"

Kate tried not to look guilty but the truth was that she had forgotten all about dinner at her parents. It was a return favour for the dinner that Castle had cooked for them last week. Castle nodded his head in understanding as he moved over and pulled off Kate's coat from the back of her chair and held it open.

"Castle, I have work to do." Kate waved a hand at the files sitting on her desk.

"The paperwork can wait until tomorrow morning." Castle replied. "It's six-thirty and if we don't leave now, we'll be late."

Kate looked at the files and frowned a little. All she had been doing today was paperwork. Castle was right. The files could wait her attention until tomorrow, she decided.

"Okay." She sighed.

Kate rose to her feet and turned. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of her coat. A small smile rose to her lips when Castle pulled her hair out of her coat. She turned and gave him a smile of thanks. She collected her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and headed for the hallway.

"Is Alexis joining us tonight?"

"She's spending the night over at friend's place." Castle informed her. "They have exams they wanted to study for."

They reached the elevator just as Ryan and Esposito stepped out of the car.

"You heading out?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"Rank has it's privileges, eh?" Ryan chuckled.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the Irish detective that had him wiping the grin from his face.

"So what did you find at Gemstar Studios?" Kate demanded.

Ryan pulled out his notebook and started to flip through the pages looking for the notes he had made.

"Wait, did you say Gemstar Studios?" Castle asked, glancing at Kate.

"Yeah." Esposito confirmed.

"That's where they make _Temptation Lane_." Castle pointed out, continuing to look at his wife. He saw the brief nervous expression that flickered across her face. He knew full well how much his wife loved that show.

"Castle, how come you know so much about it?" Esposito questioned.

Castle felt Kate suddenly tense up beside him. He turned to look at the suspicious looking Hispanic detective.

"Mother appeared in it some time back." Castle responded smoothly.

Kate gently nudged Castle's shoulder in relief and gratitude that he had not revealed this little secret about her to the boys.

"Anyway." Ryan cut in. "Our vic was Sarah Cutler."

"Looks like she was killed last night and stuffed into a closet on the set." Esposito added.

"Was she a part of the production?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Esposito nodded.

"Let me guess." Catle interjected eagerly. "The diva actress that everyone hated."

"Actually, Castle, she was a writer." Esposito informed him with a smirk.

"A writer?" Castle said, surprised.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

"Why would anyone want to kill a writer?" Castle asked, frowning.

"Oh, so many reasons." Kate intoned, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Both Ryan and Esposito grinned.

Castle ignored his wife's gibe and the excited grin returned to his face.

"Or maybe Sarah discovered that Greek billionaire Nikos had invented a weather machine that could cause blizzards that would plunge the entire world into an ice age." He ventured.

Kate looked at her husband incredulously.

"Really? You're going to go with an evil weather machine?"

"It already happened. On _General Hospital_." Castle insisted. "Look, you have to bear in mind that you're dealing with a world of epic drama with larger than life characters, each one teaming with twisted secrets and personal intrigue. It stands to reason that the motive for this murder is worthy of a soap opera."

"Castle, even in a world of epic drama, the motives are usually quite ordinary." Kate countered.

Kate turned to face Esposito and Ryan.

"Castle and I have to go." She said. "Email me a preliminary report."

"You got it boss." Esposito assured her.

"Yeah." Ryan added.

The two detectives headed for the bullpen Kate pressed the call button for the elevator and waited for the elevator to arrive. Castle leaned closer to Kate.

"Have I told you you're very good at bossing men around?" He whispered.

Kate cast a glance at Castle and grinned.

"I guess, I've had some practice."

XXX

Kate pulled into a parking spot that was only a few doors down from her parents' apartment building. The evening traffic had been rather heavy which delayed their arrival. Castle had sent a text to advise Johanna that they were running late because of the traffic.

As they got out of the car and started to make their way towards the building Kate's phone chirped, announcing the arrival of an email. Kate pulled the phone out of the pocket of her coat and called up the email that Esposito had promised.

"Is it about the Cutler case?" Castle inquired.

"Uh-huh."

Castle noticed that Kate was too preoccupied with reading the preliminary report so he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist and steered her from the path of oncoming pedestrians.

"What's it say?" Castle asked.

Kate looked up and passed her phone to Castle so he could read it for himself. It took him only a couple of moments to read the report. The doorman opened the door for them and Kate thanked the man. They crossed the lobby towards the elevator.

Castle was about to hand the phone back but noticed the photo attachment. He opened up the attachment. The picture was of the murder scene with the victim laying face down on the floor with a bright red fire axe protruding from her back.

"Now, does that look ordinary to you?" Castle said as he passed the phone back to Kate.

Kate looked at the photograph and then looked at her husband.

"The victim with an axe in her back on the set of her own show." Castle remarked. "Odds are the killer walks amongst them on that very sound stage."

Kate glanced at the photograph again and slowly nodded her head. A moment later she put away her phone. Castle studied Kate and saw the determined look on her face. He had seen that look so many times he had lost count.

The elevator arrived and they stepped into the car. Castle waited until the doors closed. He turned and looked at Kate.

"We're going to be paying a visit to Gemstar Studios tomorrow, aren't we?"

Kate smiled guiltily and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are such a fan girl." Castle chuckled. He put his arm around Kate's shoulders and pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her temple.

XXX

Jim opened the door and his face immediately broke into a smile.

"Hey Dad." Kate said happily as she stepped in and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Rick."

"Jim." Castle replied shaking the older man's hand.

"Your mother's in the kitchen with Martha." Jim said.

Kate nodded her head as she shed her coat and purse and headed for the kitchen. Castle was the recipient of those items. He hung up her coat in the hallway closet and placed the purse on the table beside the hallway closet. He then followed Jim into the living room.

XXX

Kate slowly walked into the kitchen to find her mother and mother-in-law engaged in conversation as they made final preparations for dinner. Martha was holding a wine glass in her hand which she waved about in the air punctuating what she was saying. Kate noticed a wine glass on the bench beside her mother and a near empty bottle of wine next to her mother's wine glass.

Kate felt a pang of envy on seeing the two older women enjoying some wine. Having to give up caffeine was a sacrifice that she had grudgingly made but also having to give up alcohol, especially red wine was really pushing it. Sipping sparkling grape juice after a long tiring day at work as a way to decompress just did not to cut it for her.

Kate shook off those thoughts by reminding herself the reason why she had made those sacrifices. Instinctively her hands reached up and covered her stomach gently rubbing it.

She spent a few moments just watching the two older women and could not help but smile. These two women with different life experiences, two professional women, one spent in the law and the other spent in the performing arts, looked and acted like life-long friends. It pleased Kate to see that her mother and Martha had bonded so well. She knew that Castle was pleased about it too.

Martha turned around and spotted Kate.

"Kate, darling, you're here finally." Martha called out.

"Hey." Kate replied as she walked up to Martha and gave her a warm hug. She then moved across to her mother.

"Hey, Mom." Kate hugged her mother.

Kate and her mother had reached a truce of sorts last week when they had a family dinner at the loft following their fight. Kate was still not happy with her mother's stance and would press her on the matter at some other time later on but for now she would live with it for the sake of her husband and overall family harmony.

"You're just in time to finish setting the table, dear." Johanna said as she released her daughter.

"Why do I have to set the table?" Kate protested.

"My house, my rules." Johanna replied with a grin. "Plus, you're late."

Kate narrowed her eyes at her mother. "I'll remember that rule next time we have dinner at the loft."

Kate pick up the set of plates that were sitting on the kitchen table and carried them into the dinning room. She returned a few minutes later.

"So, how are you, dear?" Johanna asked.

"A little tired." Kate replied.

Johanna nodded her head in understanding.

"Not over working, are you?"

"Well, my evil mother has me working overtime, setting the dinner table." Kate quipped unable to hide her grin.

Johanna scoffed in mock outrage and swatted her daughter's arm to the accompaniment of Martha's chuckling.

"And she beats me, you saw that Martha, didn't you?" Kate appealed to her mother-in-law.

"Just for that, you wont get any second helpings or dessert." Johanna said.

"See Martha, she not only over works me and beats me but she starves me as well!" Kate cried.

All three women erupted into laughter. Johanna was the first to recover and looked at her daughter with motherly concern as Kate pulled out a chair. She winced a little as she sat down at the table.

"Seriously, how are you?"

"This morning I found I couldn't fit into my favourite pair of jeans." Kate said unhappily.

"Well, you'd better get used to that, darling." Martha grinned.

"I know."

"We'd better organise a shopping expedition soon." Johanna suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." Martha agreed. "We could make a day of it."

Kate nodded her head. The thought of a shopping expedition held some appeal. She could not remember the last time she had a girls' afternoon, it had been that long. She would also invite Alexis and Lanie to join them.

"And the nausea?" Johanna asked.

"It hasn't been too bad."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Have the cravings started?" Martha asked.

Kate was about to answer when she was interrupted by a bout of laughter. She turned to look at her mother and shot a questioning look at her.

"I just remembered that I almost ran your father ragged, sending him out at all hours of the night for pickled herring and strawberry ice cream." Johanna explained with a fond smile.

Kate listened with a fixed smile on her face as her mother recounted some more stories about the cravings she had experienced when she had been carrying Kate. Martha recounted some of stories of her own that had them all laughing. Insatiable cravings was something that she had to look forward to, Kate thought to her self. She almost felt sorry for Castle, at what she might put him through in the coming weeks.

XXX

"Martha, how's your acting school going?" Johanna inquired.

They were all seated around the table in the dinning room. Kate found that she was not really hungry but she ate enough to make sure that neither her mother or mother-in-law and more importantly Castle, did not caller out on it. She covered herself by involving herself in the conversations going around the table.

"Wonderfully." Martha chirped, beaming. "It's such a privilege to impart some of my wisdom I've learned through the years to the next generation."

Johanna smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Isn't that called teaching them not to make the same mistakes you've made, Mother?" Castle mischievously quipped. That remark earned him a jab in the ribs from his wife. Turning to look at her he was also on the receiving end of a scowl.

"Richard, darling at my age it's called wisdom." Martha intoned.

"Yes, yes it is, Mother." Castle replied, suitably chastised.

"Does that mean you're giving up acting, Martha?" Kate asked.

"Oh, no dear." Martha said, smiling. "I haven't retired. I'll still audition for suitable roles."

"That's good." Kate smiled.

"You see, dear, you don't choose the theatre, the theatre chooses you." Martha said with a note of emotion in her voice. "Once you're in, you cannot leave."

"Well, It's good to know that if you fail at the auditions, you have a day job to fall back on." Castle added.

"Castle!" Kate hissed. She made to jab him again but he had shifted out of range of her elbow.

"It's alright Kate, darling." Martha said smoothly. She cast a glare in the direction of her son. She received in return one of his warm smiles. Martha could only shake her head at him.

"I'm actually thinking of becoming a teacher full time." Johanna announced.

Every head at the table turned to look at Johanna.

"Mom?"

"Jo?"

Johanna looked down at her plate and shrugged her shoulders, surprised at the reaction around the the table. She had not expected to announce it so soon but she had been thinking about it, and so it just came out. She looked up at the surprised looking faces around the table.

"It's something that I'm thinking about." Johanna said, shrugging her shoulders again. "It's like Martha said, it does feel like it's a privilege imparting my wisdom. And I have to tell you I enjoy it."

Martha smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure of this, Jo?" Jim asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I am, Jim."

"Okay." her husband nodded.

Kate looked at her father and saw the surprise that her mother's announcement had generated. At first she wondered if he was okay with this. The next moment Kate saw her father smile and she realised that her father would support her mother with this decision. No doubt there would be a discussion over the matter later on.

"So what interesting cases do you have on your plate, dear?" Martha inquired of Kate, changing the subject.

"Well we have a case of a murdered lottery winner." Kate replied.

"Or as I like to call it, the case of the lucky stiff." Castle joked.

"We also have a murder at 1777 21st Street." Kate announced a moment later, glancing at Martha.

Martha had her glass of wine half way to her mouth when the location registered with her. She turned to look at Kate with some concern.

"That's Gemstar Studios." She said, lowering her glass.

"That's right." Kate nodded.

"Oh my God!" Johanna exclaimed. "There was a murder on _Temptation Lane_!"

"Good Lord, was it one of the talent?" Martha cried.

"The head writer." Kate said, dryly.

"Oh, good not the talent." Martha said with more relief than she intended to display. She reached for her wine glass and took a big sip from the glass.

Castle faced his mother and frowned at her. He was about to say something to her but Kate nudged his leg forcing him to turn his attention to her. Kate shook her head in warning at him. Castle, however, had other ideas. He was shocked and outraged that someone had murdered a writer and aspersions were being cast. He felt duty bound to defend his vocation.

"Mother, if it wasn't for us writers, there wouldn't be any need for actors." Castle pointed out.

"Yes darling, you're right of course." Martha replied, with a small guilty smile.

Kate glanced at her husband and saw that Martha's reply had mollified him.

"Do you know who did it?" Johanna eagerly asked her daughter.

"Still early days yet."

"But you have a suspect?"

"We have a number of suspects, Mom."

XXX

"I must go there tomorrow and grieve with them." Martha declared.

"You didn't even know the victim." Castle remarked.

"Darling, a loss for a show like this is a loss for anyone who was ever a part of its history." Martha said. "I think I can be of help there. I could be your inside source, you know? I could get the skinny... get the scoop."

Kate smiled at the excited look that appeared on Martha's face as she spoke to her son.

"And I know just the person to speak to." Martha declared. "Lance Hastings."

"You know him?" Castle asked, surprised.

"He was my love interest 30 years ago." Martha informed the table as she reached for her wine glass, and then added with a wink. "On screen and off."

Kate chuckled warmly at the sight of her husband shuddering visibly at the picture Martha had just planted in his head. She heard her mother and father laughing as well.

"I didn't know you were on _Temptation Lane_, Martha." Johanna said. She turned to look at her daughter. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Kate could only shrug her shoulders in apology.

"Yes. After my character married Lance's character Joseph Fox, she was kidnapped, buried alive, trapped in a cave with bears, uh, kidnapped again." Martha paused to take a sip of her wine and then resumed. "Oh, and held hostage in the sewers of Paris."

"How long were you on the show, Martha?" Kate asked curiously, beating her mother to the punch.

"Three weeks."

"Well mother, if the New York Police Department have need of your services I'm sure they will call upon you." Castle intoned, trying not to sound too sarcastic. He leaned close to Kate.

"Don't be surprised to find her lurking around the studios tomorrow." He whispered.

"And don't be surprised if she gets grilled by that one over there." Kate replied nodding in her mother's direction.

XXX

Kate's ringing phone interrupted the laughter around the table. With a frown she reached into her back pocket and retrieved the phone. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she answered the call.

"Beckett." She said crisply. "No...it's alright. What's up?"

Castle studied Kate's face carefully. He recognised the look on her face and he started to frown.

"Okay...we'll be there as soon as possible." Kate announced and then rang off. She looked at Castle with an apologetic look.

"That was Liddell, she's had a break in the body in the pizza oven case."

"Pizza oven?" Jim said, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Don't ask, Dad." Kate replied, glancing at him.

"Just don't order anything from Authentic Nick's for a little while." Castle added.

Jim's face creased in a frown. Suddenly he nodded his head in understanding.

"Kate, it's late, we should be going home not back to the precinct." Castle complained. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"We wont be too long at the precinct." Kate rose to her feet. She quickly made her apologies to her parents and Martha before she left the dinning room.

Castle sighed and got to his feet. He caught sight of of the looks he was getting from Johanna and Martha. He did not need to ask what they were thinking. He could see it on their faces.

"I'll make sure she doesn't stay too long." He assured them. "Even if I have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her out of the precinct."

"I heard that, Castle!" Kate called out from the hallway.

Castle looked at his in-laws and mother and assured them using hand signals that he would make sure that Kate would not stay too long at the precinct. With a nod goodbye he left the dinning room to catch up to Kate.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You know you can go with the boys to the Old Haunt for drinks, Castle." Kate said as she continued with the paperwork following the closing of the murder case on the set of _Temptation _Lane.

"It's alright." Castle replied.

"You don't need my permission, I don't mind." Kate said as she signed her name on the bottom of a report and closed the file, placing it in her out tray and picked up another file.

"I know."

Kate looked over and found find Castle looking a little distracted. The boys had stopped by a little while ago suggesting they all go to the Old Haunt for drinks later on. Castle had been non committal at their suggestion. She did not mind, truly if Castle went out with the boys for a few drinks. Like women needing a girls' night out, guys needed their form of socialising too.

"You know, I still can't believe that my mother showed up at the studio." Kate said, shaking her head at the memory, and changing the subject.

"We can blame my mother for that." Castle sighed.

"As if they had to twist my mother's arm." Kate chuckled. "Those two couldn't get down to the studios fast enough."

Castle grinned and nodded his head in agreement.

"Still it was sweet of you getting that framed autographed cast photo for her."

"Nothing but the best for my cheerleader in chief." Castle grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had a feeling that her mother was going to be insufferable in the future and no doubt will always side with her son-in-law, not that she hadn't been doing that for a long time now. Shaking off that thought Kate continued on with the paperwork.

"Don't worry, Kate, I also got a signed cast photo for you as well." Castle added.

Kate glanced at Castle and gave him a small smile before she returned to her work. She had not expected him to do that and she found it sweet.

"You don't have to stay here and watch me do paperwork, you can go home, if you're not going with the boys for drinks." Kate suggested.

"I'm fine here."

Kate looked up from her work a few minutes later and saw that Castle was staring into space. A small frown appeared on her face as she looked at her husband. He definitely looked distracted and had been for the past hour or so.

"What's the matter, Castle?" She asked.

"Huh? Nothing." Castle shook his head.

"Come on, something's bothering you." Kate said. "Spill."

"It's nothing, just thinking about Nurse Greg." Castle said nodding his head in the direction of the holding cells.

Kate set her pen down, now understanding why her husband seemed a little distracted. Nurse Greg McClintock, who was now residing in the holding cell with his girl friend Amy Porter, had been the prime suspect in the murder of Dr Valerie Monroe, whose body had been found in the coffin of Ephraim Mankowski. As it turned out McClintock had been involved in criminal activity but it had nothing to do with Dr Monroe's murder. McClintock had gotten his girlfriend Amy Porter out of prison and used the services and a few of the doctors and nurses at the hospital he worked at to get her out. The two fugitives had been caught at a burger place in New Jersey.

She and Castle had gone through the letters Greg and Amy had written to each other whilst Amy had been incarcerated and it was because of those letters that they had been able to capture both of them. The letters were sickly sweet in a way that only two people in love could write to each other but they was an honesty and certainty there too that she had found deeply touching. Judging by the way Castle was acting he too had been touched by those letters and the story of Greg and Amy.

"Well, he aided and abetted the escape of a convicted felon." Kate sighed.

"You read the report, Kate."

"There's not much I can do about it, Castle."

Castle frowned unhappily.

"It just doesn't seem fair. It's not the way I would write their love affair."

"What do you want me to do about it, Castle?"

"You've read the report on Amy's case." Castle repeated.

Kate nodded her head.

"And I know you feel the same way I do."

Kate bit on her lower lip. She had to concede that Castle was right. She did not think it was all that fair either. Looking at her husband she saw the pout on his face.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked again.

Castle suddenly brightened a little.

"You could put in a good word with the AG's office." He suggested, hopefully.

"They wouldn't listen to me, Castle." Kate shook her head.

"Yes they would." Castle insisted, as he fixed her with a pointed look. "You can be very persuasive when you want to be, Mrs Castle."

Kate regarded Castle for a moment. She saw the expectant, hopeful look in his eyes. What she also saw there was faith. Faith that she could so something about a terrible situation. All of a sudden she found that she did not want to disappoint him. She nodded her head.

"Okay." She said in a low voice. "I'll give it a try."

"Thank you, Kate." Castle said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, Castle." Kate warned.

Kate reached for the Amy Porter report and placed it in front of her and opened it up. She saw Castle jump out of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Seeing that we interrupted their reunion at Burgeropolis, I think it is only fair that we try and recreate their meal."

"You're not going all the way out to Jersey for burgers, Castle."

"You weave your magic with the AG's office and I'll do my thing." Castle replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Castle leaned down and gave Kate a quick kiss before he practically skipped out of the bullpen. Kate watched Castle depart and could not help but smile at his sudden excitement. She shook her head as she turned her attention to the report in front of her.

XXX

Kate approached the holding cell area. She had her phone to her ear and listening to the person on the other end of the line. A smile spread across her face.

"Thanks, Leonard." Kate said happily. "I always said you were one of the good guys."

She ended the call and put her phone away and nodded to the guard who immediately opened the door for Kate to pass through. She nodded her thanks to the man and entered the small corridor. She slowly walked towards the holding cell at the far end of the corridor. Even before she reached the cell she heard the voices, one male the other female.

Kate paused and remained in the shadows of the corridor. They could not see her but she could see them.

Amy Porter was seated on one bench with her right hand cuffed to a ring on the bench on which she sat. Greg McClintock was sitting on the bench by the wall, his left hand was cuffed to his bench. They were holding hands with the hands that were free, aching to be even closer.

So close and yet so far, Kate thought to herself. Even now she still found it amazing the lengths that Greg McClintock had gone to just to get his girlfriend out of prison. McClintock believed that Amy had been wrongly convicted for a crime she did not commit and he had practically moved heaven and earth to get her out of prison. If it had not been for Dr Monroe's murder, Greg and Amy might had just gotten away with it.

She had to admit what Greg had done was a sign of love. Greg willing to risk everything for the one he loved. Everyone should have someone like that.

The moment that thought entered Kate's head, she broke into a smile. Maybe not everyone had some one like that but like Amy, she had someone like that. A certain tall, ruggedly hansom, best selling author.

Kate turned to the guard who had followed her.

"Is that really necessary?" Kate whispered, motioning to the two prisoners in the cell.

The guard looked at the prisoners and then slowly turned to look at Kate. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, regulations are regulations.

"Uncuff them."

The guard looked at Kate questioningly.

"They're not going anywhere." Kate told him, motioning in the direction of the cell. "They're more interested in each other than thinking of escaping."

The guard slowly turned his gaze back to the prisoners and studied them for a couple of moments.

"I guess you're right, Detective Beckett." The guard sighed.

The guard stepped up to the door of the cell and dug into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a ring of keys. He found the right key and inserted it into the lock and turned it. He opened the cell door and walked in. Amy and Greg stopped talking and just looked at the guard. They were surprised and speechless when the guard released them from the handcuffs. The surprise did not last long. Amy leaped from the bench she was sitting and into Greg's arms.

A wry smile appeared on the guard's face as he watched the lovers for a moment before he turned and walked out of the cell. He closed the door but left it unlocked. He glanced at Kate.

"Happy now, Detective?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes, thank you." Kate smiled back.

Kate continued to smile as she watched the lovers for a couple of moments. She turned and walked away from the cell giving the lovers a little privacy. She glanced at her watch and the smile faded from her face. Castle had left the precinct over an hour ago and had yet to return.

Stepping into the hallway Kate heard the sound of running feet. Turning her head she saw her husband running down the hallway. He had a cardboard tray balancing two large soft drink containers in one hand and in the other he had a large brown paper bag.

"Did you go all the way out to Jersey to get the burgers, Castle?" Kate said, when he joined her.

"The thought of heading out to the Burgeropolis, did cross my mind." Castle confessed. "But the traffic was too heavy and it would have taken forever. So, I got a couple of burgers from Remys instead."

Kate smiled and reached out and placed her hand on Castle's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Such a sweet man, she thought to herself.

"I spoke to Leonard Maloney." Kate informed him.

Castle looked at Kate expectantly.

"He went over the file we sent him."

"And?"

"He's onboard."

"Yes." Castle announced happily.

"Shall we go tell them the good news, Castle?" Kate suggested, nodding her head in the direction of the holding cells. Castle nodded his head rapidly. He followed Kate.

As they neared the holding cell containing Amy and Greg Castle set down the burgers and drinks on a bench and moved to stand next to Kate. On hearing their declarations of love Castle and Kate looked at each other exchanging warm smiles.

"I can't stand the thought of you getting locked up over me." Amy said to Greg.

"Well, you might not have to." Kate interrupted.

Both Amy and Greg turned and stared at Kate and Castle. The prisoners both had looks of surprise on their faces.

"After hearing all of your claims of innocence..." Castle paused to glance at Kate before he turned to look at Amy. "...we decided to go over your arrest file. Turns out, there were a lot of discrepancies."

"So, we sent the file to Leonard Maloney over at the Attorney General's office, and he agreed." Kate added.

"Apparently, your public defender was a real hack." Castle continued with a smile. "He overlooked several key pieces of evidence."

"Including a statement that was ignored because of the eyewitness's mental illness." Kate said picking up from where Castle had left off. She too had a small smile on her face. "So, Maloney has agreed to re-open your case, and he believes that you have cause to be hopeful."

Amy and Greg looked at each other, their faces were alight with hope. Amy suddenly turned around. The smile on her face faltered a little.

"What about Greg?" She asked.

"In the spirit of justice, the DA has said that, if you get exonerated, he will recommend that Greg gets probation."

"W..why are you doing all this?" Amy asked.

Kate smiled and glanced at Castle before she spoke.

"Because someone convinced me that a love of story as good as yours deserves a shot at a happy ending."

"Thank you." Amy said happily looking from Kate to Castle. Greg nodded his thanks.

Castle stood there smiling at Amy and Greg until Kate nudged him. He turned and shot her a questioning look. A look from his wife had Castle reaching for the food he had gotten the prisoners.

"We feel a little bad that the state troopers picked you up at Burgeropolis before you were able to relive your first date." Castle said slowly as he walked into the cell and produced from behind his back the burgers and drinks he had gotten. "So until you get out we brought you this. It's not from Burgeropolis but we think these are pretty good."

Castle placed the food on the bench beside Greg. He leaned close to Greg.

"I told them to hold the onions." Castle whispered and then walked out.

Greg smiled and nodded his thanks.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Kate nodded her head and closed the cell door and locked it.

"Good luck." She told them.

XXX

"Why the frown Castle?" Kate inquired.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Castle. Out with it." Kate pressed.

"I was just thinking about what Esposito said back there." Castle finally confessed.

"That if you two were in prison, he'd leave you there when he escaped?"

Castle's frown deepened as he nodded his head.

"That's your takeaway from that conversation?" Kate said with some surprise.

"There's nothing like a hypothetical prison term to let you know who your friends really are." Castle muttered.

Kate struggled to contain the smile that was eager to break across her face.

"You want to think a little bit harder there, Rick?" She said.

Castle slid his eyes towards Kate. The frown on his face deepened even more. A moment later his facial features transformed into a surprised smile.

"You'd really get me out?" He asked.

Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"You, Kate Beckett, would resort to illegal means to break me out of prison?" Castle said arching his eyebrows.

"No."

"No?" Castle squeaked.

"No. I'd spend most of your money first trying to get you out legally and if that failed then I would resort to illegal means." Kate said matter of factly.

Castle chuckled as he pulled Kate to him. He kissed her temple.

"That's the Kate Beckett, I know and love."

XXX

Kate threaded her arm through Castle's arm as they walked across the lobby towards the elevator. Castle waved to Eduardo who stood at his station behind the front desk. Eduardo smiled warmly as he wished them both a good evening.

The elevator arrived promptly and they stepped in. Castle did not wait for the doors to slide closed before he pulled Kate against his chest and let his hands wrap themselves around her waist and settled on her stomach.

"It was a nice thing we did for Amy and Greg." Castle whispered.

"Yeah." Kate murmured. She rested her head against Castle's neck.

"Tired?" Castle inquired. Kate shook her head.

"What?"

"I just hope they get their happy ending, Castle."

Castle leaned forward to look at Kate's face. She turned her head to look at him.

"I know they will." He said firmly.

The elevator arrived at their floor. Castle reluctantly released Kate to allow her to exit first. Once in the hallway he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kate looked up at him, she saw the certainty of his last statement painted across his face.

"Yeah, I think you're right." She agreed.

Castle started to grin.

"Why Mrs Castle, I never thought you were such a romantic."

Kate gave him a small sultry smile. Her hand reached behind him and groped his buttock. Castle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Slowly he slid his eyes to Kate and saw the sultry smile had deepened as she squeezed him. One look at his wife assured Castle that he was not dreaming this. Kate was groping him alright.

"Romantic is a nice word to describe what I'm feeling right now, Mr Castle." Kate purred.

Castle's face transformed into a beaming knowing smile. He rather liked the way she was thinking and he practically dragged Kate towards the front door of the loft.

As Castle opened the front door they heard voices coming from the living room.

"After all these years, all the times I could have been holding you in my arms..." Said a male voice that sounded very much like Lance Hastings. He looked at Kate and saw her frowning.

"Then let's not waste more time with words." Martha replied. "Let's just let our lips do the talking."

Both Castle and Kate were startled to find Martha and Lance sitting on the couch in a rather steamy lips lock.

"Are you two running lines again?" Castle inquired, feeling a little uncomfortable at the sight of his mother making out like a teenager.

Martha and Lance were startled at the interruption and broke apart definitely looking like a pair of teenagers that had been caught by their parents.

"Oh! Well...no." Martha stammered, her face starting to turn a deep shade of red. "No...we were...um...you know...Talking."

"Oh." Castle replied. Kate standing beside him could not suppress the giggle that came out.

Suddenly it dawned on him what his mother and Lance Hastings were doing on the couch. His face began to turn a shade that matched his mother. He turned to Kate seeking help.

"Don't mind us, we're just heading to the bedroom." Kate said grabbing Castle's arm.

"Um...we're...gonna...um..." Castle stammered, pointing in the direction of the bedroom.

Kate dragged Castle in the direction of their bedroom. Glancing at him she saw him shudder convulsively at the sight he had witnessed.

"Have a good night, Martha." Kate called over her shoulder.

"Oh, I intend to, darling."

"How am I going to remove that picture from my head." Castle whispered harshly as they disappeared into his office.

"I think I have a couple of ideas we could try, Castle."

XXXXX

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by sending a review. The next chapter the drama and action will start to crank up.**_

_**Con **_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Detectives Esposito and Ryan retrieved their guns and badges and other metallic objects from the container after they passed through the scanner. Hurriedly Esposito holstered his gun and put his badge around his neck. He was already walking towards the stairs not bothering to wait for his partner to follow. Ryan was with him a moment later. Both men rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time too eager to reach the courtroom to waste time complaining having to go through the security scanner.

Reaching the first floor Esposito broke into a quick jog as he set of down the corridor. Ryan copied his partner. There was a grim expression on Esposito's face. He was struggling to contain his anger. The traffic had been heavy and it was not easy navigating through it and made them late. He did not want to miss this.

The guard at the door of the court room held up his hand stopping the two detectives. Esposito lifted up his badge for the guard to see. Ryan pulled aside his jacket and pointed to his badge which was secured to his belt. The guard inspected the badges swiftly and then nodded his head.

There were not too many people in the courtroom, only a handful sitting in the spectator pews as if they had nothing better to do and this up coming hearing might provide some entertainment. The defence lawyer was at his table pulling files and papers from his brief case. The prosecutor at his desk was doing the same thing. The court reporter was at her little desk getting ready for the proceedings to commence. The jury box was empty as was the judge's bench. A bailiff was standing in front of the door where the judge came out of.

It looked like any normal court room that could be found in this building, all except for the thick steel cage that was standing next to the witness stand. A pair of guards were standing either side of the cage. Standing in the middle of the cage dressed in bright orange prison overalls was Hal Lockwood. His hands and ankles were cuffed and chains ran from the handcuffs down to the ankle cuffs.

Esposito motioned to Ryan to take a seat but Esposito moved past the spectator seats. He crossed the room until he came to stand in front of the cage. Lockwood recognised Esposito and a small humourless smile settled on his face as he shuffled to the bars of the cage.

"Detective Esposito." Lockwood said. "Good to see you again."

Esposito stared at the man in the cage. A wave of anger rose up within the Hispanic detective as he recalled the night in the warehouse and what Lockwood and his men had done to him and to Ryan. It took all of his will power not to lunge at the man in the cage.

Esposito saw the coldness of Lockwood's eyes. He recognised that look, he knew that look. Since that night in the warehouse, it had occurred to Esposito that had circumstances had been a little different in his life he might have ended up just like Lockwood.

When he had been in Special Forces he had seen the private security company recruiters and the recruiters from three letter government agencies and the ones that had no name just a number going around trying to recruit guys. He could have become a cold blooded killer too. The money those recruiters were offering was very tempting. He didn't though, and he would be forever grateful for that. But it was a close run thing.

"First Raglan and then McAllister? What're you trying to do, collect the whole set, Lockwood?" Esposito said slowly.

Lockwood smirked back.

"Shanking an old man in his bunk, that was real heroic, Lockwood."

Lockwood continued to smirk and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you're going away for a very long time."

"Please take a seat, sir."

Esposito glanced at the female court officer who had interrupted. He gave her a nod of his head before he turned to look at Lockwood. He glared at the prisoner as he stepped away from the cage and slowly made his way to where Ryan was sitting. Esposito could not help but feel a little unnerved at the way Lockwood stood there uncaring that he was in chains and in a cage.

As Esposito took his seat, the door behind the judge's bench opened and the black robed judge appeared.

"All rise. The court's in session." The bailiff cried out. Every one in the court room rose to their feet and watched as the judge took his seat.

"Be seated." The bailiff instructed.

Esposito heard the door behind him open. On turning around he saw three NYPD uniforms enter.

"Matter 27 on the list, the People of the state of New York vs John Doe, AKA Hal Lockwood. The matter is on for arraignment. Counsellors for the record, and who you represent please?" The bailiff said.

Esposito watched the three uniforms as they took their seats near the front. He noticed that they did not seem too concerned about the proceedings unfolding.

The defence attorney had risen to his feet to address the judge.

"Avery Zussman for Harold Lockwood, your honour."

Ryan glanced at his partner and saw that something was bothering him. He leaned closer to Esposito.

"What's wrong, Javi?" Ryan whispered.

"I don't know."

Esposito's eyes returned to the three uniforms. A frown settled on his face. Something was off about these guys, the feeling in his gut told him. For the life of him did not know why. He glanced to the front and then back to the uniforms. He saw two of the men were slowly pulling something out of their jackets. Suddenly it occurred to him what was bothering him.

"They're wearing chrome collar pins." Esposito declared. "NYPD's are brass."

The two uniforms produced two grenades. Not the pineapple-shaped grenades that were designed to disintegrate into shrapnel and inflict damage to enemy soldiers. The grenades that the men held were long and cylindrical with a firing pin at the top. Esposito saw that they were flash bangs.

"Mr Lockwood, how do you plead?" The bailiff asked.

"Now." Lockwood shouted to the three uniforms.

"Ryan, down!" Esposito shouted as he pulled his partner to the ground.

The uniforms threw the flash bang grenades into the aisle separating the seats. Esposito threw himself to the ground just as the first grenade exploded. There was a very bright flash of light followed a micro second later by a very loud bang. All of a sudden Esposito felt as if someone had stuffed thick cotton wool into his ears, his whole body shook from the shock wave of the explosion. Though stunned from the first explosion he remained on the floor and held Ryan down as well, waiting for the second grenade to go off. A moment later it too went off with the same blinding flash of light and ear splitting explosion.

Esposito struggled to get to his feet but there was no co-ordination with his body. His legs had turned rubbery as his brain tried to process what had just occurred. He looked at Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Esposito shouted but his voice seemed to coming from very far away.

Ryan looked like he had not heard his partner.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Esposito screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ryan lifted his head and looked at his partner. He frowned as he tried to process what was happening but he managed to give a nod of his head.

Esposito was relieved to see Kevin was unharmed. Quickly he turned his attention to what was happening in the court room. As the smoke of the grenades was starting to clear he saw Lockwood being led out the door of the court room by the three uniforms.

At his first attempt to get up his feet refused to obey his command and he almost fell face down on the floor. He stopped himself from falling by putting his hands on the pew he had been sitting on.

With a force of will that could only have come from his time in the army, Esposito found his legs starting to obey what he wanted them to do. He pushed himself off the bench and he rose to his feet but he started to swaying about as if he had been drinking all night. He had to reach out to a pew to steady himself.

He quickly scanned the courtroom and saw people laying on the floor, some were trying to move and others were not. He couldn't tell if anyone had been killed. Even though his ears were blocked he thought he could hear screaming and shouting. With a grunt he pushed himself out of the pew and into the aisle. He staggered up the aisle to the back door. Before reaching the door he pulled out his gun.

Esposito burst through the door and into the corridor. He staggered and almost fell down but somehow he stayed on his feet. Looking around he saw other people laying on the ground. His senses were starting to come back to him.

"Where'd they go!" Esposito shouted.

A woman on the floor near Esposito raised and arm and pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"Down the stairs."

Esposito nodded his thanks and set off down the corridor towards the fire stairs. He burst through the door to the stairs gun pointed in front of him. He swept the landing. He heard the sounds of people descending the stairs rapidly. Peering down the stair well Esposito saw the fleeing prisoner and his companions. He rushed down the stairs not caring whether he should be careful in his condition or not. All that mattered was catching the prisoner who was trying to escape. They had a bit of a lead on him but he continued running down the stairs with one hand on the rail to catch himself if he stumbled.

Reaching the ground floor Esposito paused to catch his breath and to see which way the prisoner had fled. He discarded the thought that they had gone through the front lobby of the courthouse. There were too many people in the lobby and more than a few guards with guns not to mention cops as well.

Esposito turned on his heels and headed for the back entrance of the court building. The back door was swinging back and forth just as Esposito reached it. He heard the sound of a helicopter's engine spooling up ready to take off and ran even harder. He shouldered open the door and raced into the small courtyard.

Some distance away directly in front of him Esposito saw the helicopter. Lockwood was climbing into the back of the chopper just as the skids left the ground. The Hispanic detective raised his gun and took aim. He started firing at the departing helicopter, emptying his magazine clip. He saw sparks strike against the fuselage from where his bullets hit but the helicopter continued to rise steadily moving away from the court.

Esposito let out a cry of frustration as he watched the helicopter fly off carrying with it Hal Lockwood.

XXX

Kate felt the strong pull of sleep eager to draw her down into dream land. Though her eyelids were heavy and getting heavier with each passing minute, she lay there in the bed in the darkness, resisting the urge to close her eyes. In the darkness of the bedroom she smiled. She could feel Castle's warm breath tickling her neck and shoulder.

She did not need to look over her shoulder to see if he was asleep. His soft but steady snoring that she had come to know well was all the information she needed to know that he was asleep. She felt no guilt that she had tired him out. In fact she felt more than a little proud of herself.

His arm was draped protectively across her stomach and her own hand kept it there just where her baby bump was starting to protrude. There might have been some who might have described his arm across her body as 'possessive'. There were many words that could be used to describe her husband, Kate thought to herself, but 'possessive' was not one of them.

Childish and immature, sure, sometimes. Exasperating, definitely. And a little jealous sometimes. Kate knew he hated to admit it but he could become jealous sometimes. She found it adorable when he showed his jealous side though she made sure not to encourage it. He was also kind and generous but above all he was a loving man towards his friends and family.

The other thing about her husband Kate would not admit was that sometimes he knew her far better than she knew herself.

And now she found herself laying in bed in their house in the Hamptons fighting against the call of sleep. Their house. Even now she found it hard to believe. This was not a house, this was more like a mansion and it was theirs. A house that she loved.

It had been Castle who had suggested they go away for a few days and go to the house in the Hamptons. He had made the suggestion after they had come back from the doctor. Kate had not wanted to take a few days off claiming that she had a lot on her plate at work. But Castle had persisted until he had warn her down. He had said that it would be a good idea that they get away for a few days and just just enjoy each other as it would be be long before they wouldn't be able to go anywhere alone. She was very glad Castle had persisted.

Kate slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled down into the welcoming arms of sleep and her husband.

She was suddenly and glaringly dragged back to wakefulness by the ringing of her phone. Blindly she reached up and switched on the lamp on the nightstand. She squinted at the sudden bright light that washed over her as her hand moved from the lamp to her phone. She accepted the call and brought the phone to her ear.

"Beckett." She muttered sleepily. "S'okay...what's up?"

Castle cracked open an eye and looked at his wife.

"What?" Kate sat up in bed, pushing the hair out of her face. "When did this happen?"

Kate's eyes shifted to the clock on the night stand and her face darkened.

"And you're only ringing to tell me about it now?"

"What's the matter?" Castle asked softly as he struggled to sit up.

"I don't care how damn busy you were." Kate said angrily to the caller. "You couldn't make a quick call or send a damn text?"

"Kate?"

"Okay, okay...we're on our way back." Kate informed the caller. "No, we're coming back. I'll speak to you when we're back in the city."

Kate killed the call and tossed the phone back on the night stand. She glanced at Castle before she slipped out of his grasp and got out of bed.

"What's happened?" Castle asked with growing concern.

Kate could not stop her naked body from shivering. She was not sure if was because of the cold in the bedroom or because of the news she had just received. She reached for her bath robe, grabbing it off the chair where she had dumped it.

"Kate!" Castle demanded.

Kate threw on the robe and turned to look at Castle.

"That was Esposito." Kate said. "Lockwood's escaped from custody."

"He what?" Castle exclaimed. "Escaped from prison?"

Kate shook her head.

"Huh?" Castle said looking confused.

Kate moved in the direction of the closet.

"Kate!" Castle called out as he got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kate retorted. "I'm getting dressed."

"We're not going back."

Kate stopped and turned around to look at Castle as he approached her.

"Yes we are." She said firmly.

"I'm sure things are in hand back in the city and they don't need us." Castle said.

"Lockwood's my case, Castle. I'm going back to the city."

Castle was ready to argue with Kate. One look at the determined glint in her hazel eyes told him that it was useless to argue with her. Her mind was made up. What ever protest he had ready died unvoiced.

"Okay, we'll go back." He conceded.

Castle came up to Kate and settled his hands on her hips. He slowly pulled her to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You go take a shower." he told her. "I'll get things ready."

Kate nodded her head. She offered her husband a smile of thanks. Before breaking from his embrace, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

XXX

Castle found a parking spot right in front of the entrance to the 12th precinct. Any other day he would have let out a whoop of triumphant joy at finding a spot right out the front but tonight he didn't. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was just after one o'clock in the morning. They had made pretty good time in getting back from the Hamptons. He had been driving on or above the speed limit for most of the way back, at least until they had reached the city. Thankfully there had not been too much traffic at this hour of the morning in the city.

Castle turned to the passenger seat. A gentle smile rose to his face as he gazed at Kate as she slept. She had titled back the seat and folded her legs underneath her her body. She had fallen asleep within minutes after leaving the house and had not stirred through out the trip.

He would have preferred if she remained asleep. He too would have much preferred to be asleep in bed right now and not driving back from the Hamptons. It had been a long day and the evening had been even longer thanks to their particularly energetic love making. No doubt Kate must have been tired and in need of sleep. Hell, he too was tired and in need of sleep.

Reluctantly he reached across and gently nudged her.

"Kate." he said softly.

Kate's eyes fluttered open and for a moment it looked like she was trying to get her bearings wondering where she was.

"We're at the precinct." Castle informed her.

Kate turned to look at Castle. She drew a deep breath and exhaled quickly as she came fully awake. Slowly she uncurled herself in that languid way that reminded Castle of a cat when it woke from its slumbers. An action he found adorable.

Castle got out of the car and quickly came around to open the door for Kate. She reached out, taking his outstretched hand and got out of the car. If Castle was expecting a word of thanks or even a smile for his act of chivalry, he was disappointed.

"I can get out of the car by myself, Castle." Kate snapped.

"I know." Castle replied but made no move to release her hand. Nor did he point out to her that she had taken his hand.

Kate snatched her hand back. She started marching towards the front entrance of the precinct. Castle had to scurry to catch up to her. He reached the door before Kate did and moved to open it for her.

"Castle, I can open the damn door myself."

Castle opened the door anyway.

"Castle."

"After you, my lady."

Castle bowed as he waved Kate through. Kate levelled an angry glare at him for not listening to her.

The ground floor of the lobby of the 12th was unusually quiet for a large Manhattan police station at this early hour of the morning. The desk sergeant was speaking with a citizen who had a complaint to lodge. A couple of uniforms were standing near by animated by a discussion of a ball game from the night before.

Both the desk sergeant and the two uniforms acknowledged Kate's and Castle's arrival. Castle returned the silent greetings but Kate continued walking straight to the elevator.

The elevator deposited them on the fourth floor. Kate was the first to step out and strode purposefully down the hallway. Castle followed but did not try to catch up to her. He had tried to start up a conversation in the lift and Kate almost bit his head off.

Most of the desks in the bullpen were unoccupied, their owners having gone home many hours ago. A handful of detectives were still hard at work. This included Esposito and Ryan. Kate made her way immediately towards their desks rather than stop at her desk.

"What the hell happened, Esposito?" Kate demanded.

Both Esposito and Ryan were startled by Kate's sudden arrival. So were the other detectives, all of whom looked up from what they had been doing.

"You didn't have to come in at this hour Beckett." Esposito said. "You could have come in tomorrow morning."

"What the hell happened?" Kate repeated.

Esposito slowly sat up a little straighter in his chair, taking the time to find the right words for his reply.

"Hal Lockwood was sprung from custody at the court house." He said.

Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Castle's expression mirrored his wife's.

"What was he doing in court? His case wasn't due for a couple of months at least?"

"Wednesday Esposito went to pay Lockwood a visit." Ryan explained.

Kate looked at Esposito and shot him a questioning look. Esposito shrugged his shoulders.

"Seeing you couldn't make it, I decided to go visit him, make sure he didn't think we didn't love him anymore."

Kate nodded her head. Once a week since Lockwood had been arrested Kate had been visiting him in the hope he might talk and give up the name of the man who had hired him to shoot Raglan. For an hour each week they sat across a table staring at each other. Sometimes it could be exasperating, sometimes it could be annoying, and sometimes it could be scary. Never once did Lockwood speak. He just sat and stared at Kate.

She had been focusing on other matters that she had forgotten completely about her weekly visit to Lockwood. As angry as she was she was still touched by what Esposito had done. She acknowledged his act with a nod of her head.

"So how did Lockwood end up in court?" Castle interrupted.

"I'm getting to that." Esposito said.

"Go on." Kate pressed.

"So, Wednesday morning, just before lunch time I go to the prison wanting to see Lockwood." Esposito said slowly. "Only Lockwood was no longer in the Administrative Segregation unit."

"What?" Kate said.

"He'd been released into the general prison population earlier that morning."

"You're kidding?"

"Not kidding, Beckett." Esposito assured her.

"But McAllister is in in the general prison population."

"Yeah, he was. And I kind of figured that one. A couple of guards and I raced to McAllister's cell."

"Only Lockwood got there first and sliced open McAllister's throat with a shank." Ryan supplied.

Esposito nodded his head in confirmation of what his partner had said. "Caught him red handed, literally."

Kate felt her anger rising but she reined it in and forced herself to stay calm.

"How did Lockwood even get into the prison's general population?" Castle question.

Kate glanced at her husband grateful for the question he posed.

"The Department of Corrections said that the signature authorising the transfer was forged." Ryan said.

"Which means bribery or blackmail." Kate said. She looked at Esposito. "I want a full financial workup of every employee in that prison, sworn and civilian. I want to know who was late on their mortgage, who was behind on their child support. Somebody took a hell of a risk cutting Lockwood this transfer, and they had to be desperate."

"We're on it already." Esposito and Ryan said loudly in unison.

Kate looked from Esposito to Ryan and back to Esposito.

"We're on it, Beckett." Esposito said more gently.

"We should have the financials later this morning." Ryan added.

Kate nodded but she was not finished.

"What about the court employees? Have you run financials on the them?"

Castle saw Esposito's face darken a little. He stepped up to Kate and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, the boys have got this in hand." He told her. "They've done everything you would have done."

Kate rounded on Castle. She opened her mouth to say something but Castle continued speaking.

"There's nothing we can do right now. Maybe we should go home for a couple of hours?"

Kate shook her head firmly.

"No, I'm staying right here." She replied.

Castle looked at his wife and suppressed the frustrated sigh that was desperately trying to get out.

"Okay, but you need to get some sleep." He suggested. "If something comes, they'll let us know."

Kate glanced at Ryan and Esposito and saw them nodding their heads.

"I want to go over what we have." Kate said. "Maybe we missed something."

"You can do it after some sleep."

Castle had slid his hand off Kate's shoulder and reached down to take her by the hand. He tugged on her hand, pulling her away from the boys. She resisted at first but Castle was insistent.

"Some sleep, and then we get down to finding Lockwood."

Kate looked at the concerned look on her husband's face and nodded. He led her slowly out of the bullpen. Suddenly Kate tugged on Castle's hand and turned around to look at the boys.

"So how did Lockwood escape from the court?" She asked, looking curious.

Ryan and Esposito looked up from the file they were studying. They looked at each other guiltily before they slowly turned to look at Beckett.

"Umm, he escaped by helicopter." Ryan explained.

"He what?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah it was waiting for him and his pals in the forecourt." Esposito added.

"The FAA told us that the chopper flew below the 1,000 foot radar ceiling." Ryan said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"They would have to know that the NYPD would have choppers searching for them." Castle surmised. He had walked back to stand beside Kate. "They would have to ditch the chopper as soon as possible."

"We got locals on the ground searching every small airfield in the tri state area." Esposito reported.

"We got nothing so far, though." Ryan added.

Kate nodded her head.

"What about Lockwood's companions, the ones who helped to spring him?" She asked.

"There were three of them, came in dressed as NYPD uniforms." Esposito reported.

"Courthouse's security personnel were so used to seeing cops come and go, nobody gave them a second look." Ryan said.

"We had the FBI run them through facial recognition." Esposito said.

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No hits." Esposito replied with a shake of his head. "Guys are ghosts."

Kate frowned as she processed this new information. Castle reached out and took her hand again. Kate looked up at him.

"Like I said before, Kate. The boys have everything in hand." Castle said in a low voice. "If anything comes up they'll let you know."

Kate reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, and allowed herself to be pulled away from the bullpen and over to the break room.

XXXXX

_**I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, please let me know by dropping me a line. I'd love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Detective Kevin Ryan yawned as he sat at his desk. He was going through his email inbox. The financials that had been requested had yet to arrive and would not do so for a while yet. He was not looking forward to going through what without doubt be a mountain of financial statements. Even with help it was going to take a long time to go through them all.

He yawned again and scrubbed his face, trying to revive himself a little. He had managed to to grab a couple of hours sleep at his desk. The muscles in his neck and back were registering their complaints in no uncertain terms for the unnatural sleeping position he had subjected them to. Scrubbing his face one more time Ryan turned his attention back to his computer screen and resumed going through his emails.

On waking up he had been overcome with a great need for a strong cup of coffee and had gone to the break room. On seeing Beckett fast asleep on the couch and Castle sitting on the floor beside her with his chin on his chest, like some giant puppy guarding its master, Ryan chose not to enter the room fearing he would wake them. He quietly left unable to wipe the grin on his face at the cute tableau he had witnessed. He made a mental note to tell Jenny about it when he got the chance.

Finding an email from the Department of Corrections he opened it up and found the recordings of telephone calls that Hal Lockwood had made during his time in prison. The first four he listened to were short, barely half a minute in duration. The receiver of the calls had refused to accept the collect call. It was the next call that had Ryan suddenly interested.

He listened to the call one more time and frowned. He immediately sent copies of the email to both Esposito's and Beckett's email inboxes.

"You look like shit, bro." Esposito remarked as he sat down at his desk. A hint of a smile on his face.

"Look who's talking." Ryan retorted.

"Yeah, well, a couple of hours sleeping in the holding cell does nothing for my beauty sleep."

"I hear you man." Ryan nodded. "We got the recording of Lockwood's calls from Corrections."

"Anything?" Esposito asked hopefully.

"Don't know yet." Ryan replied. "Could you check the cell phone number he called?"

"Sure."

"It's on the email I sent you."

"You got it."

Ryan saw that his partner seemed a little more animated now that he had a new task to follow up. Ryan turned his attention back to telephone recording.

XXX

Castle stepped out of the elevator and started making his way to the break room. He carried with him Kate's overnight bag which he had gone down to the car to collect. He stifled a yawn as he approached the break room.

He had managed to get a couple of hours sleep. After had made sure Kate had fallen asleep on the couch Castle had returned to the bullpen and helped the boys with the investigation. None of them had uncovered anything and by mutual agreement they had decided take a break and try and get some sleep.

Castle saw Captain Montgomery pause in the doorway of the break room holding an empty cup of coffee. Castle walked up to join him.

"How's she doing?" Captain Montgomery asked.

Both men stood in the doorway of the break room looking in. They were looking at the sleeping figure on the couch. A warm blanket had been draped over her.

"Everything just went to hell in a hand basket." Castle replied. He glanced at the Captain. "How do you think she feels?"

Captain Montgomery nodded his head sombrely.

"I'll get a cup of coffee later." Captain Montgomery announced then turned and walked away.

Castle walked into the break room and went over to the couch. He set the overnight bag on the coffee table. Then he knelt in front of his sleeping wife. She lay on her side looking peaceful. Her hair had fallen across her face and he reached out and gently brushed it out of her face.

He really hated having to wake her but he knew Kate would kill him if he let her sleep for longer.

"Kate, wake up." Castle said, as he gently shook her shoulder.

Kate roused but buried her face in the pillow.

"Not now, Castle." Kate murmured.

Castle grinned at her sleepy response. He almost laughed.

"Kate." He said a little louder. "You have to get up."

"Five more minutes."

This time Castle chuckled. Usually it was he who did not want to get up and begged for a few more minutes of sleep. He was going to remember this moment and bring it up again some time down the track.

"Kate."

Kate snapped open her eyes and found Castle smiling at her. It took her only a moment to realise where she was.

"What time is it?" Kate asked as she sat up.

"Seven-thirty."

"Seven-thirty!" Kate exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I just did."

Kate shot him a heated glare.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She said angrily.

Castle shrugged his shoulders in response. It was not the right response Kate was looking for and she narrowed her eyes at her husband as she threw aside the blanket covering her and got to her feet. She combed back her sleep mussed hair and winced a little as she stretched. Castle stood up as well.

"I need a change of clothes." Kate said. "Can you..."

Kate's voice trailed off when she saw Castle pointing. Her gaze lowered to the coffee table and to her overnight bag that sat there. She stared at the bag for a few moments. The irritation she felt towards him for letting her sleep longer than she wanted melted away. At the same time she realised that she had been been a bitch towards him and the boys. That was the only word to describe her behaviour.

Slowly she lifted her gaze up to her husband and gave him an apologetic look.

"Thank you, Castle." she said softly.

Castle smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'it was nothing'.

Kate looked down at her bag.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I know I've been difficult."

Castle stepped up to Kate and pulled her into his arms. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"That's one word to describe it." Castle chuckled. "But don't worry about it. We'll blame your hormones."

"I am sorry though."

Castle nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kate leaned up and kissed Castle on the lips. She broke from his embrace and grabbed her overnight bag. Castle watched her as she walked out of the break room.

XXX

"Delivery for a Richard Castle?"

Castle was standing at Ryan's desk and turned around at his name being called out. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the two delivery men. One man was holding several cardboard trays of coffee cups. The second delivery man was holding a couple of pastry and doughnut boxes.

"Over here." Castle waved.

The delivery men came over to Ryan's desk. Ryan got up and eagerly took the coffees while Esposito took charge of the pastry boxes. Castle paid the delivery men and included a generous tip for both men.

"You got us coffees and doughnuts?" Esposito said with some surprise.

"It was the least I could do." Castle replied.

"Thanks, man." Ryan said as he picked up a coffee cup with his name on it.

"Yeah, thanks." Esposito said.

Castle distributed remaining coffees to the other detectives in the bullpen, handing one to a particularly grateful looking Captain Montgomery as well.

"Okay, what have we got, guys?" Kate asked as she reached Ryan's desk.

"Castle got us all coffees and doughnuts." Ryan announced with a beaming smile before he took another sip of his coffee.

Before Kate could say anything Castle returned from Captain Montgomery's office. He picked up a cup from Ryan's desk and handed it to Kate. She accepted the coffee and gave him a warm tight lipped smile of thanks. Their morning coffee ritual never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Have a bearclaw, Kate." Castle said, offering her a bearclaw.

"I'm not hungry, Castle."

"Have a bearclaw, Kate." Castle repeated in a firmer tone of voice.

Kate looked at the bearclaw that was held out to her. She lifted her gaze up to Castle and saw the gentle but insistent look on his face and realised that he was not going to brook any argument from her over the matter. Well, he was in for a bit of a surprise, she thought to herself. Just as she was opening her mouth to repeat that she was not hungry, a rather loud growl erupted from her stomach.

"You might not be hungry, but baby Castle sure is." Esposito remarked, smirking.

Kate levelled a withering look in Esposito's direction which only made him grin even more. She heard a small snigger coming from Ryan's direction but resisted the urge to look at the Irishman. She looked at Castle who was showing now amusement but waving the bearclaw enticingly at her.

"Fine." Kate huffed, and took the pastry from him.

She took a bite of the pastry and arched her eyebrows at him. "Happy now?" She said as she chewed.

"Very." Castle nodded.

As she swallowed the first bite of the pastry she realised how hungry she was. As she took a bigger bite of the bearclaw she caught the knowing grin on her husband's face as he watched her. She wanted to glare at him but managed to restrain herself. He was just doing his job of looking out for her, she realised. Her expression softened.

"What have we got?" Kate asked after she finished her bearclaw.

"Still waiting on the financials to come through." Ryan informed her. "But we might have something with the phone calls Lockwood made."

Kate walked around Ryan's desk to stand behind him.

"So, phone calls to the prison are recorded and every inmate has to make collect calls." Ryan said in way of preamble as he called up the recording he wanted them to hear. "Lockwood made about five calls to the same number. The first four calls, the person at the other end of the line refused to accept the charges."

Kate nodded her head slowly as she looked at Ryan's computer screen.

"Until four days ago." Ryan played the recording.

"_How's the family?"_ Lockwood's voice asked.

"_Same."_ Replied the male voice on the other end of the line. _"How are Charlie and Mike?"_

"_Good."_ Lockwood said.

"Anything on the phone number?" Castle inquired when the recording ended.

"Burner cell. Untraceable." Esposito replied.

Esposito was wearing a concerned frown as he stared down at the computer screen.

"Alright, check known associates called Charlie or Mike." Kate ordered as she straightened up.

Esposito saw his partner nodding his head in acknowledgement to Kate's order. Suddenly Esposito realised what the telephone call was all about.

"They're not talking about people." He announced loudly.

Everyone turned to look at him. Even Captain Montgomery who had joined the group and had heard the telephone recording.

"That's the phonetic alphabet, military jargon." Esposito explained. "Charlie Mike is Continue Mission."

"Well, we know the mission wasn't McAllister. He was a means to escape." Castle pointed out. There were a couple head nods in response to what he had just said. "They could've paid off anyone in the General Population at the prison to kill McAllister." he paused and looked across to Kate.

"It had to be Lockwood, because they had to get him out." He added.

"Which means Lockwood is after someone else." Kate supplied.

"But whose left?" Ryan inquired aloud.

"Me." Kate said grimly.

Captain Montgomery shook his head.

"They could've killed you anytime since Lockwood's arrest." He said. "You're not a threat. You don't know anything."

Castle had been pondering the same question that Ryan had posed. His face suddenly brightened.

"I think I know who he's after."

Castle did not wait for any response from the others. He immediately moved over to where the murder board was standing. The others quickly joined him.

"We know that Blake Jackson was killed because he was working to free a mobster who was wrongfully convicted of the murder of Special Agent Bob Armen." Castle pointed to the pictures of Jackson, then Joe Pulgatti and then Bob Armen as he spoke.

"We know the real killers were renegade cops who were practising their own form of street justice by kidnapping mobsters for ransom." Castle pointed to the pictures of John Raglan and Garry McAllister.

Castle saw Kate and the boys nod their heads in agreement. There was a deep frown on Captain Motgomery's face as he stared at the murder board.

"Now these guys were working for somebody else." Castle continued. "Somebody big. Somebody who would stop at nothing to keep his identity secret."

"Which means there's still one loose thread out there." Kate surmised.

Castle nodded his head. He turned to the murder board and separated the two photos of Raglan and McAllister. Picking up a marker he drew a square between the two photos and wrote a name inside the square.

"The third cop." Castle said. He turned to look at the others. "The man Joe Pulgatti saw in the alley with John Raglan and Garry McAllister the night Bob Armen was killed. Whoever this guy is, if he's still around, he knows who's behind this whole thing."

"Which makes him Lockwood's next target." Kate concluded. Castle nodded his head.

"But we looked through the reports. There's no mention of any third cop." Esposito complained.

"Just because he's not mentioned doesn't mean he wasn't there." Kate informed him.

At that moment Esposito's cell phone started ringing. Esposito reached for it. He excused himself and moved away to answer the call.

"We did go through all the reports, Beckett." Ryan said. "There wasn't any third cop."

"He was there, Ryan." Kate said firmly.

Esposito returned to the group after finishing his call.

"That was Jersey state police. They found the chopper." Esposito announced.

Ryan rose from his chair and reached for his jacket.

"Wait, I'm coming with you guys." Kate said.

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate turned around to find LT and two other uniformed officers standing at her desk. The uniforms were weighed down by a number of boxes they were carrying.

"These came for you." LT informed her. "The financials that were requested. Where do you want them?"

"Umm...put them in the conference room." Kate ordered, pointing to one of the conference rooms.

LT nodded his head. He and his two companions turned and headed into the conference room.

"Kate, you and Castle deal with the financials, Esposito and Ryan you check out the chopper." Captain Montgomery commanded.

Kate rounded on the Captain.

"But sir..."

"Those are my orders."

The look on Kate's face told Castle that his wife was about to dig in for a fight with the captain right there in the middle of the bullpen. The last thing that was needed right now was a knock down drag out fight in the middle of the bullpen between the captain and his senior detective. So he did the only thing he could to diffuse the sudden tense situation. He risked life and limb by moving over to Kate. He took a firm hold of her arm and pulled her away.

"We'll get on the financials, Captain." He said.

"Castle." Kate hissed angrily as she was lead towards the conference room. "Let go of me!"

Kate tried to break free from Castle's grip but without much success. They entered the conference room and Castle closed the door. He stood in front of the door and waited for the inevitable onslaught from his particularly angry wife.

Captain Montgomery watched as Castle dragged Kate into the conference room. He did not envy being in the author's shoes right about now. He had been on the receiving end of angry pregnant woman, and it was not at all pretty.

Montgomery turned his gaze to the two amused detectives. The look he gave them quickly wiped the grins from their faces.

"Put a detail on her." Captain Montgomery ordered.

"She's not going to like that." Ryan replied.

"You don't have to tell her." Captain Montgomery retorted. "If Lockwood's going after this third cop, it means he's still in town."

"Yes, sir." The boys said in unison.

"You both know what he's capable of. If you get a chance to put him down, do not hesitate."

Ryan looked alarmed at the order they had been given.

"That son of a bitch doesn't need to see the inside of another courtroom. You read me?" Captain Montgomery said looking from one man to the other.

"Loud and clear, sir." Esposito responded crisply.

Esposito understood completely what the Captain meant by that order. He had no problems with it even though it went against the grain as a police officer. He could live with the morality of the Captain's order. He only hoped that he got the chance to get Lockwood in his sights.

"Yes, sir." Ryan nodded but he looked a little troubled by the order though he was not going to say anything.

"Now, get the hell out of here and go check out that chopper."

Ryan and Esposito grabbed their things and quickly left the bullpen.

Captain Montgomery remained where he was. He looked in the direction of the conference room and saw Kate pacing back and forth, waving her arms occasionally, and also doing some finger pointing. There were no raised voices, so he was grateful for that. The thought of submitting Castle's name for a bravery award for what he had done, brought a brief amused smile to his face. The smile faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. He turned and quickly returned to his office.

XXX

The front door flew open and an angry looking Kate Beckett stormed into the loft. Slamming the door closed she turned and marched into Castle's office, slamming that door as well.

A few moments later the front door opened and Castle walked in. He carried with him Kate's overnight bag which he set down near the door.

"Richard, is something wrong?" Martha asked with some concern.

Castle closed the door then turned to see his mother coming down the stairs.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mother."

Martha reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at her son. A perfectly plucked eyebrow arched upwards.

"Darling, the slamming of doors is not something not to worry about." Martha remarked. "Have you done something wrong?"

Castle was about to open his mouth and protest his innocence but he was not in the mood to discuss the reasons why his wife had angrily stormed into the loft with his mother. Not tonight.

"Are you going out, mother?" Castle asked, changing the subject.

Martha allowed a small smile to appear on her face. She nodded her head in understanding, accepting the fact that her son was not going to discuss the reasons for the anger and the door slammings.

"Yes, I'm meeting a couple of friends for drinks." Martha advised.

Castle nodded his head. "Well, have a good time, Mother. Don't get up to too much mischief."

Martha chuckled softly as she stepped up to Castle and gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to the door. She paused on opening it and looked back at Castle.

"You know Alexis is staying over at Paige's?"

"She texted me earlier." Castle confirmed.

"Well, what ever you've done, apologise." Martha advised before she departed with a wave.

Castle let out a small sigh as he closed the front door and made sure to lock it. He found it a little annoying that his mother automatically assumed he had done something wrong that had angered Kate. Sure he had some form in that area but in this case an argument could be put forward that he had done nothing wrong. He had stepped in before Kate could say something to the captain which couldn't be taken back, and she had carried that grudge all day as they had ploughed through the financial statements. It did not help matters that they had found nothing as they trawled through the financial files.

Turning away from the door Castle slowly made his way to his office. He opened the door with out bothering to knock first.

He found Kate standing by the open gun safe. Instead of putting away her service piece Kate had taken out the other two guns that she stored in the safe. He had installed the gun safe not long after Kate had moved into the loft. The two guns Kate taken from the safe were now sitting on Castle's desk.

"What are you doing, Kate?" Castle asked, looking a little concerned as he approached the desk.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Castle?"

Kate picked up the SIG 9mm and ejected the magazine to check that it had a full clip.

"Getting ready to go to war." Castle observed.

Kate looked at her husband as she slapped the magazine back into the gun and then cocked it. She put the safety catch on before she placed the gun on the desk.

"You expect the protection detail Montgomery assigned to follow me is going to stop Lockwood?"

"Oh, you know about that?" Castle said.

Kate shot Castle an incredulous look before she checked the second gun, a .38 automatic.

Castle should have been surprised that Kate had spotted the protection detail Captain Montgomery had told him that he had put on her. Her observation skills was one of the reasons she was a very good detective. He had not been able to spot the protection detail and he certainly had looked when they had left the precinct.

"They weren't all that hard to spot." Kate added.

"Is that why you're angry?" Castle asked.

Kate did not respond to the question. He did not expect her to. They both knew why she was angry at him.

"Don't be angry at Montgomery." Castle said in a low voice.

"I'm not angry at Montgomery." Kate replied. "I'm angry at you."

"I'm sorry, Kate." Castle said slowly. "You looked just about ready to bite his head off for ordering you to go over the financials. I stepped in and pulled you away."

Kate let out a huff before she picked up both guns and returned them back to the safe. She closed the door and locked the safe before she turned around to face her husband. She seemed to deflate right before Castle's eyes as the anger she had been carrying all day drained out of her.

"It's frustrating, you know?"

"I know." Castle replied.

"All day going through all those financial records and nothing."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. He moved from where he was standing and walked around the desk and came to stand behind Kate. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Kate did not try to pull away from him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"There are still more records to go through tomorrow, perhaps we might get lucky and find something." Castle suggested before he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kate sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You know." Castle murmured. "I have the perfect prescription to relieve the frustration."

"Do you now?" Kate said. "And what might that be, Dr Castle."

"I prescribe a long soak in a hot bath, followed by a nice back rub perhaps a full on massage, a bite to eat afterwards and then..."

"And then, what?" Kate asked, turning slowly in Castle's arms to look at him and him smiling gently at her.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

Kate smiled at her husband.

"Sounds like a plan, Dr Castle."

Castle nodded his head.

"Lead the way, Dr Castle." Kate chuckled.

Castle took Kate by the hand and led her in the direction of their bedroom.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be appreciated. Drop me a line and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Con **_


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Castle stood beside Kate's police Crown Victoria. His arms were resting on the roof of the car. His head was turned with his gaze focused further down the street to where a group of police were standing.

Amongst the group of uniforms, ESU Tactical Team members and Detectives Ryan and Esposito was Kate. She wore a sullen expression on her face as the final instructions were being issued by the dark suited, helmeted and heavily armed Tactical Team leader.

Further along the street was where Officer Ryker's house was located. Officer Ryker was a prison guard who worked at the prison where Lockwood had been incarcerated. Early this morning Castle and Kate had come to the precinct and immediately started going through the remaining financial statements that had been left on the conference room table from the night before.

Castle would have preferred to have remained in bed with his wife. He would have much preferred to resume what they had been doing in bed before exhaustion and sleep had claimed them. He would be the first to admit he had been less than subtle in conveying to his wife what he had on his mind this morning and judging from the look on Kate's face she would have been up for it had it been any other morning. They had work to do and nothing and no one, especially her amorous husband was going to distract her.

Within half an hour of starting on the financial statements they had found what they were looking for. A possible lead. It had been Castle who had unearth Officer Ryker's parlous financial situation. Officer Ryker had maxed out his credit cards and had defaulted on his mortgage repayments. The bank holding the mortgage was in the process of repossessing the house.

What had set off the alarm bells for Kate was when Castle showed her the file with Ryker's bank statements which showed a deposit of $50,000 made on the day before Lockwood had been transferred into the general prison population thus giving Lockwood access to Garry McAllister. Further checks revealed that it had been Ryker who had authorised the transfer.

Kate had been disappointed to learn that it had been Officer Ryker who had been the one who had gotten Lockwood transferred and even more so when it was officially confirmed when the information was double checked. Kate had told Castle that Officer Ryker was always trying to flirt with her whenever she went to the prison to have the staring contest with Hal Lockwood.

Castle saw that the briefing was over and the group was breaking up. The detectives and the Tactical team were slowly moving up the street to the target house. Kate was striding back to the car. The ballistic vest she was wearing seemed a little more bulkier than it normally would. Castle was a little amused, remembering he had to help her to put it on because of her growing baby bump.

Castle straightened up as Kate reached the car. Kate looked even more angry now than when she had gotten out of the car to join her colleagues. She cast her husband a sharp glance in warning not to say anything before she got into the car. She closed the door with considerable force.

Castle let out a sigh before he got into the front passenger seat. Kate stared out the windscreen, watching as the tactical team and the boys head towards the front door of Ryker's house.

"Not so fun, having to sit it out, is it?" Castle remarked.

"No." Kate replied, sharply.

Kate had only been allowed to attend the raid if she agreed to remain in her car. She hated it and wanted to protest but reluctantly agreed to the conditions Captain Montgomery had set down.

"Now you know how I used to feel when you used to tell me to stay in the car."

Kate slowly turned and looked at Castle, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But you never followed my orders, Castle."

"And miss out on all the funny? Of course I wasn't going to follow your orders." Castle grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head at him before she turned to face the windscreen.

"So why aren't you with the guys now?" Kate asked.

"Solidarity."

"Solidarity?"

Castle nodded his head. "If my badass detective and wife can't kick down the front door and is forced to remain in the car, then I'll remain in the car to keep her company."

Kate shook her head at his remark. Unable to help herself she allowed a smile to appear on her lips. She reached across and took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. He offered her a smile in return. With her free hand Kate reached up to the radio clipped to her vest and turned up the volume so that she could hear what the raiding party was doing.

The radio crackled into life almost immediately.

"_Go...go...go..." _Came the voice of the Tactical Team leader.

A moment later there was a loud crash as the front door was smashed open.

"_NYPD!...NYPD!... Don't move!...Let me see your hands!"_

Castle could make out the voices of both Esposito and Ryan but quickly their voices were lost in the general cacophony as the Tactical Team moved to secure the house.

"_Clear."_ Announced one of the Tactical Team members, which was quickly repeated by all the other team members reporting that all the rooms in the house were cleared, and the place was now secured.

"_Shit!" _Esposito exclaimed. A moment later he added. "Beckett you'd better get in here."

Kate glanced across to Castle and the pair exchanged a concerned look. They opened the car doors at the same time and quickly headed down the street towards Ryker's house.

XXX

Kate stood in the living room and stared at the man sitting in the armchair in front of her. The man's face was a bloodied mess and almost unrecognisable. There was a lot of blood and brain matter all over the place. It took all of Kate's will power to keep her breakfast down.

"Kate?" Castle asked, unable to hide the concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Castle." Kate replied in a low voice, her eyes still locked on the body in front of her.

Esposito was standing behind the couch. He looked over to Kate.

"Looks like the bullet entered through the back of the head, exited through the front and landed in the cabinet over there." Esposito pointed to the bullet hole in the cabinet behind Kate.

Kate nodded her head. She slowly turned around and studied the bullet hole in the cabinet for a couple of moments. She then turned to look at Esposito.

"Any idea as to time of death, Dr Esposito?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah. I'll leave that for Lanie to decide." Esposito replied.

Kate nodded her head. She moved away from the body and began to take in the living room studying it carefully.

Castle had found Ryker's cell phone on the floor. Before picking it up he pulled on rubber gloves that he took out from his jacket pocket. He started examining the phone, calling up the phone's call log.

"Looks like Ryker made four calls to the same burner cell that Lockwood called from prison." He announced.

Kate slowly made her way over to where Castle was standing, making sure not to step in the blood splatter on the carpet. Castle passed the phone to her and she too examined the phone's call log.

"He was negotiating prices." Kate suggested. She looked up from the phone to Ryker's body. "He had no idea who he was dealing with."

Both Castle and Esposito nodded their heads in agreement. Kate put the cell phone into a plastic evidence bag, sealed it and tossed it over to Esposito.

Ryan was putting away his phone as he walked back into the living room. He had received a call.

"That was the Department of Justice." Ryan explained. "That $50,000 Ryker received as a wire transfer bounced through the United Arab Emirates before it ended up in Ryker's account."

"Where did it come from?" Kate asked.

"It came from the Dubai branch of a Swiss bank."

Kate nodded her acknowledgment and resumed looking around.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Well, who ever the hell they are, they are two steps ahead of us the whole time." Kate said grimly.

"You don't go through this kind of trouble to cover up a couple of rogue cops kidnapping a mobsters in some back alley." Castle pointed out.

"No, this is about something else." Kate replied. "Something bigger."

Kate moved away from the couch, Castle and the boys followed her. She stopped and looked at them.

"If we're going to catch these sons of bitches, we're going to have to bring the fight to them." She declared. She paused and then looked from Esposito to Ryan and back again.

"Notify Ryker's next of kin." Kate ordered. "Let's canvass all the neighbours, speak to everyone that knew him in prison. I want to see if he had made any new friends lately."

"We're gonna need a few bodies to do all of that, Beckett." Esposito pointed out.

"Get Karpowski, Davis, Bardem and Cashman to help you out." Kate ordered.

"They aint going to like it, Beckett." Ryan said.

"If they complain, tell them I ordered it." Kate replied. "I'll square it with Montgomery."

"You got it boss." Esposito responded.

XXXX

Kate emerged from the break room carrying with her a cup of tea. She had consumed so many cups of decaf today that she was beginning to hate the stuff with a vengeance so she had switched to tea.

As she made her way to her desk she saw Ryan, Esposito and Karpowski conferring. With them was Castle.

"What did we get from the canvas and interviews?" Kate asked as she sat down at her desk.

The other detectives moved over to Kate's desk.

"I just finished with the last of the prison guards." Karpowski said. She consulted her notes. "An officer Haskell, basically he said what everyone has been saying. Ryker was stainless. All the other correction officers liked him. Even the worst cons respected him because he treated them with respect." Karpowski gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing from the neighbours canvass." Esposito informed Kate.

"Was there anyone new in his life?" Kate asked. "A girlfriend maybe?"

"Haskell said Ryker had no one." Karpowski replied.

"What about if any of them knew Ryker was having financial problems?" Castle asked.

Karpowski shook her head.

"We're getting the same from the people we talked to." Ryan said. "Ryker was a stand up guy. None of his friends knew he had financial troubles."

"And other than calls to the burner phone, there's nothing in the phone records that indicate any new contacts in his life." Esposito added.

"So basically we've got nothing still, right?" Kate said with a sigh. "Just a bunch of dead ends everywhere we look."

The three standing detectives could only shrug their shoulders in agreement.

"You know, whoever planned this escape for Lockwood knew they would need someone on the inside." Castle mused aloud. Kate turned to look up him. "If Ryker was such a straight arrow, why would they approach him?"

"He was a soft target because of his financial troubles." Esposito answered.

Castle nodded his head in agreement. A small grin appeared on his face as he spoke again.

"How would they know?" He posed.

Kate knitted her brows as she considered the question Castle had asked. She could see the other detectives doing the same. Suddenly Kate realised how Ryker had been found.

"They found him the same way we did." She announced.

Castle nodded his head, looking pleased at his wife.

"Financial records." Kate said. "They ran financials on everybody in that prison."

"Who would have that kind of authority?" Castle asked.

"A cop, or someone who was a cop." Kate said with some excitement. "This third cop wasn't Lockwood's target. This third cop was the one holding Lockwood's leash. He's the one who is behind this whole thing."

Kate sat up in her chair and looked up at the three detectives standing by her desk.

"Okay, I want us to pull all the reports with Raglan and McAllister's names on them." She ordered.

"We did that already." Ryan complained.

"There's nothing there." Esposito said, backing his partner.

"Well, then check it again. And when you're done with that, check it again." Kate said with rising anger.

"Beckett, we want him as bad as you do." Ryan said gently.

"No body wants him as bad as I do, okay?" Kate said coldly with barely suppressed anger. "Nobody."

Ryan looked to his partner for help but Esposito remained grim faced.

"Okay guys." Karpowski broke in. "Let's go check those records again, and then check them one more time after that."

Karpowski moved away from Beckett's desk. Both Ryan and Esposito stood there for a moment or two. They looked across to Castle. The author nodded his head, motioning them to leave. Without a word Ryan moved off as did Esposito.

"You were a little hard on them, Kate." Castle remarked as he sank down in his chair.

"They're big boys and girls, Castle." Kate retorted. "They'll get over it."

Kate put her elbows on her desk and then rested her head in her hands. Castle watched as she massaged her temples.

"Headache?"

"Yeah." Kate sighed.

Castle checked his watch and saw that it was starting to get late. He rose from the chair and moved until he came to stand behind Kate's chair. He placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and started to massage them. He could feel her knotted muscles. Kate let out a low groan of appreciation.

"I think it's time we headed home." He suggested.

"Castle, I can't leave." Kate said.

"Come one, it's getting late, we're tired..." Castle urged.

"Castle..."

Castle shifted his hands over Kate's shoulders and down her arms. Gripping her arms he gently started to pull her out of her chair.

"Castle..." Kate protested.

"You're tired and you need to rest."

"I can't..."

"The guys will call you if they find anything of importance." Castle countered. "Don't make me have to go to Captain Montgomery."

Kate wanted to protest but her headache was getting worse and a long soak in a hot bath had a siren call on her. She also knew that if Castle did go to the Captain he would tell her to go home, probably make it an order. She rose to her feet and turned to look at Castle.

"Okay, okay." She conceded. "Dr Castle."

"You grab your things and I'll let the guys know I'm taking you home."

"I never realised I married a tattletale." She muttered.

XXX

Kevin Ryan closed the file he had just finished reading and tossed it on the growing pile of files on the conference room table. He gone through that file three times already and had found nothing in it. Before he reached for another one he paused and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked across the table to where Karpowski was sitting going through another file. She closed the file and tossed it on the files that she had already checked and picked up another one.

"Find anything?" Captain Montgomery asked. He stood in the doorway of the conference room.

"Nothing." Ryan sighed. "Hell, I bet there wasn't even a third cop. I mean, seriously, Dubai? Para-military extraction? How does a cop even begin to mount an operation like this?"

"From what I've read, these guys were kidnapping mobsters for months, maybe even years before things went south. They could've made millions in ransom." Karpowski suggested.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head slowly.

"That would mean this third cop would have plenty of cash to hire professionals like Dick Coonan and Lockwood to clean up his mess."

Both Ryan and Karpowski shrugged their shoulders.

"Keep checking." Montgomery ordered.

Captain Montgomery was about to depart when he suddenly bumped into Esposito. His eyes caught sight of the six pack of beer the detective was trying to hide behind his back. Seeing that he had been busted Esposito forgot about hiding the six pack.

"Sir. Uh, I know we're still officially on duty, but..."

"Authorised." Captain Montgomery replied smartly as he departed from the conference room.

Esposito entered the conference room and immediately handed out a bottle to the other two detectives. Both Karpowski and Ryan nodded their thanks. Karpowski opened her bottle immediately and took a long drink of it. Ryan placed his on the table and reached for another file.

Having opened his beer Esposito took his seat.

"Find anything yet?" He asked the others and then took a sip of his beer.

"Not yet." Ryan said gloomily. "We're not going to find anything just like the last time, and the time before that."

"Who's Napolitano?" Karpowski asked aloud, looking up from the file she was holding.

"He worked with Raglan on a couple of drug busts." Ryan supplied. "But he was at his daughter's wedding the night Bob Armen was shot, so he's not our third cop."

Karpowski nodded her head and glanced down at the file studying it for a moment before looking up again.

"Where is he now?"

"He died. Heart failure back in 1993." Esposito said. "Why are you asking about Napolitano?"  
>"He and Raglan are listed as the arresting officers on this report, but this has been altered." Karpowski announced.<p>

"What?" Ryan and Esposito said in unison.

They both rose from the chairs and came over to stand behind Karpowski. She took the arrest report from the file and held it up so the boys could take a better look at it.  
>"How can you tell?" Ryan asked.<p>

Karpowski pushed away from the table and swivelled around so that she could face Ryan and Esposito.

"Last month I attended a forensic refresher course at the police academy and one subject covered was typewriters." Karpowski explained. "Older typewriters used cloth ribbon." She passed the arrest report to Esposito for him to take a closer look.

"If you look closely, you can see the striations in the typeface. Newer typewriters used film ribbon." Karpowski continued. She pointed to the report in Esposito's hand. "Somebody whited-out the assisting officer's name on that report, photocopied it, and then typed in Napolitano's name. It's a cover-up. Literally."

"I'll be damned." Esposito muttered. He passed the report to his partner.

Ryan studied the arrest report and saw that the report had indeed been altered in the way Karpowski had said. He handed the arrest report back to Karpowski. Karpowski took out her phone and took a photo of the arrest report.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, curious.

Karpowski saved the photo and then sent copies of it to both Esposito and Ryan. Within seconds their phones beeped announcing the arrival of a message.

"I don't want this piece of evidence to disappear." Karpowski explained. "This way, we all have it."

Ryan nodded his head in approval of what she had done. There had been pieces of evidence and files that had mysteriously disappeared. He fished out his phone and checked the message that he had just received. Having checked it he put away his phone.  
>"Let's go and show the captain what we've found." Esposito ordered.<p>

All three detectives left the conference room.

XXXX 

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter by dropping me a line. I would love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Captain Roy Montgomery was a man who felt like the walls were rapidly closing in on him. His people had found the arrest record which had been tampered with. And on further checking they had uncovered a couple more arrest reports which had been tampered.

He had been a little surprised when Ryan, Esposito and Karpowski had walked into his office and presented him with the doctored arrest reports. When he had altered the reports all those years ago he had never thought that they would ever see the light of day. He had expected that they would be buried and forgotten. He had certainly forgotten all about them until his detectives had shown him the reports.

It had been a difficult task for him to keep a straight face when he looked at his own handy work. He forced himself to school his face but he could not shake off the sense of dread he felt when he saw the reports.

Montgomery could have ordered the detectives to stand down. That had been what the little voice in his head had screamed at him but Montgomery chose to ignore that voice. Had he done that would have aroused their suspicions immediately.

What he had done instead was to order them to continue to investigate, to track down the people who had been in charge of the records room and speak to them and see what light they could shed on the tampered arrest records.

That would buy him a little time but Montgomery knew that it would not be long, no matter how hard he tried to deny it to himself, that the day of reckoning would come. And no matter how hard he tried to deny it he knew he would have to answer for the things he had done in his past.

Beckett and her team had set about to find the third cop. He knew that they would find out who the third cop was. He could only imagine their reactions when they discovered who it was.

All the same he felt a fatherly sense of pride at Beckett, Esposito and Ryan. He had taken a hand in training them up and he was very proud at how well they turned out, how good detectives they were. He only hoped that one day they would find it in their hearts to forgive him for what he had done.

He knew his time was short. There was nothing that could be done for him but right now his only concern was for his family.

Montgomery was in his study sitting at his desk having just returned from doing a sweep of the house, checking all the doors and windows. It had been some time since he had done that. Usually he would check the front and back doors, a window or two and then he would climb upstairs and head for bed. He had taken checking the house's security a little more carefully since the day Lockwood had escaped from the court room.

He had come home late. He had to stay back at the precinct to finish a couple of things and to keep an eye on his people to see if they were able to uncover further information. When ten o'clock came around he had sent his people home. He stayed for another half an hour before he headed home.

His girls had already gone to bed when he had arrived home and his wife Evelyn was getting ready to head up too. She had not asked him why he had come home late. She was a captain's wife and learned long ago the kinds of demands that were made on a precinct captain. She had given him a quick kiss, told him his dinner was in the oven and then headed upstairs. He had eaten and then finished off the files he had brought home with him before he had gone to check the house.

Montgomery unlocked the top drawer of his desk. He reached into the drawer and removed the .38 Police Special that he kept there and set it on the table. It was his old service piece, it was the one that he had been issued with when he was a rookie. He had kept it as souvenir. It had been some weeks since he had last cleaned it and felt that now was a good a time as any to clean it.

Montgomery heard a small noise. On looking up he saw Hal Lockwood standing in the doorway of the study.

"Hello, Roy."

Instinctively Montgomery started to reach for the gun on his desk.

"I wouldn't do that." Lockwood said, smirking. He lifted his hand to show the gun he had pointed directly at Montgomery. The captain paused.

"You might be fast but not that fast." Lockwood added. He glanced upwards before returning his gaze on the Montgomery. "Besides, your family is upstairs asleep, safe and sound."

Montgomery glared at the other man.

"And they're not on tonight's menu." Lockwood continued. "But if you wake them, then I got to order off the menu."

Montgomery felt his blood run cold as he stared at Lockwood. He had no shadow of any doubt that Lockwood would do what he said. He withdrew his hand from near the gun and sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Lockwood.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know." Lockwood replied.

"Why don't you tell me."

Lockwood smirked as he regarded Montgomery.

"My employer is not happy with you, Roy."

"Oh? About what?"

"Did you forget about the conditions of the agreement?"

Montgomery did not respond.

"The agreement was that you keep Beckett on a leash." Lockwood said.

"Then you don't know Beckett." Montgomery replied.

Lockwood took several steps into the room, his gun never waived as he pointed it at Montgomery.

"I think I know Beckett alright, Roy. After all, she's paid me a few visits when I was in prison."

"I suggest you get the hell out Dodge while you can, Lockwood." Montgomery said. "Because she's gonna hunt you down and find you."

A smirk appeared on Lockwood's face for a couple of moments.

"I wish I could, but you see I'm here because you've not held up your end of the agreement so I have to cap the well. It's unfortunate because she's really a lovely girl."

Montgomery's eyebrows rose upwards a little on hearing that.

"Here's what you're gonna do. Tomorrow night you are gonna call off her protection detail you put on her, and then you're gonna get her to meet you at the hanger where we stashed the chopper. I don't care how you do it. Just get her there, and we'll handle the rest."

XXX

The front door closed quietly but its sound carried through out the silent house and reached Montgomery where he sat at the desk in his study. Slowly he exhaled the breath he had been holding. He was thankful that Lockwood was gone but he hated himself for allowing the man to get the drop on him.

In his many years of service in the NYPD Montgomery had dealt with more than his fair share of tough and dangerous criminals, and there were some who were even down right scary, but in all his years he had never come across a man who scared him the way Lockwood did.

Lockwood's quiet certitude was confirmation that he did not make threats but promises and that is what had sent a chill of dread down Montgomery's spine.

For a few moments he stared at the teddy bear that Lockwood had placed on the chair before he left. The bastard Lockwood had gone up to his daughter's room. Did he go into his other daughter's room as well, did he go into his own bedroom? Did he watch his wife and daughters while they slept?

Reaching down he pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk and took out the bottle of whisky he kept there. He twisted open the cap. Finding no glass he made do with the empty coffee mug that was sitting on the desk. He poured a good measure into the mug and then set the bottle down.

He picked up the mug and raised it to his mouth and took a big drink of it. He winced as the whisky burned its way down his throat. The fiery liquid did its job of settling his nerves and clearing his thoughts. He wondered if any other condemned man had a shot of good quality whisky before they went to their deaths. He drained the remainder of the mug and set it down beside the bottle.

Montgomery stared into space wondering what he was going to do. Yes, he could accede to the demand Lockwood had made and give up Kate. It would be so easy to do, and he would be there to oversee the investigation into her murder and nudge it in the wrong direction if need be. But he could not do that. To give Kate into the hands of Lockwood and his master would be betraying everything Montgomery had striven for since that fateful night in that alley in Washington Heights. It would betray the vow he had made to himself that night. No, he could not and would not do that. He would not allow Lockwood to kill Kate and the child she carried.

He came to the realisation that someone had to put an end to all of this and that someone was him.

He rose from his chair and slowly made his way over to the wall safe that was hidden behind a picture of a pastoral scene. He removed the picture from the wall. The safe had a tumbler combination. He turned the tumbler back and forth quickly, and a moment later the safe was unlocked.

Opening the safe Montgomery reached into it and removed the thick file that sat on the bottom of the safe. The file he had been keeping, and adding to ever since he had met Castle in that bar in Brooklyn all those years ago and was given that warning. This file had kept him and his family safe all these years. This file would continue to protect his family and just as importantly would protect Kate as well.

He opened the file and slowly looked through it making sure that all the information was in there. After ten minutes he closed the file satisfied there was enough information to bring the Boss down. Opening the top drawer of the desk he pulled out a yellow legal pad and set it on the desk.

Picking up a pen from a pen holder Montgomery paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he began to write a letter to the man he was going to send this file to. The words came freely as he listed the information that the file contained and what the recipient should do with the file when he received it. When he finished writing the letter he read over what he had written and was satisfied. Then he signed the letter.

Folding the letter in half Montgomery then spent a couple of minutes searching through the drawer5s of the desk for an envelope that was large enough to accommodate the file. He shoved the file into the envelope and inserted the letter. He sealed the envelope and then picked up the pen again, then wrote the name and address of where the envelope was going to go to. He left the envelope sitting in the middle of the desk. He would post the envelope tomorrow. The recipient would know what to do with the file.

Tomorrow he would not go into the precinct. That decision made him a little sad but there was nothing he could do about it. He would spend the day making sure all his affairs were in order. He would meet with his lawyers to make sure that his wife and children would not want after he was gone. There would be his Captain's pension as well the earnings from some of the investments he had made over the years. There was also his kids' college trust funds to make sure were all in order.

Rising from his chair Montgomery slowly looked about his dimly lit study, almost as if he was memorising the room or trying to remember some of the more happier moments he had spent in here. With a final look around he left the room and headed upstairs.

He spent some time looking into both his daughters' rooms standing in the doorway and watching them sleep. He went to Mary's room first and then to Rebecca's. He found it even now a little hard to believe how quickly they were growing up. He felt a deep pang of guilt that he would not be there to see them get married. He also felt regret that he would not be there to share in the joys that grandchildren would bring. And he felt and even deeper pang of guilt at the pain and sadness they would soon experience.

Closing the door to Rebecca's room he quietly made his way down the hallway toward his own bedroom. He felt sad that he would not be able to contact his son who was in college. Maybe he would have time tomorrow to write him a private letter.

Entering the bedroom Montgomery quickly and quietly changed, and slipped into bed. Evelyn stirred when he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly but she did not wake. He tried to close his eyes but sleep eluded him so instead, he just lay there watching his wife sleep and recalled all the happy times he had shared with this beautiful woman.

XXX

Kate had come home from the precinct feeling restless and frustrated. It had to do with yet another day spent in what was rapidly becoming a fruitless search to find a solid clue that would lead them to Hal Lockwood. Everything had turned into a dead end. A meal from her favourite Chinese restaurant had done nothing to ease her frustration.

Shortly after dinner her frustration levels increased a little bit more when she had received a call from Esposito informing her of what they had uncovered, the doctored arrest reports. After that call Kate wanted nothing more than to head back to the precinct but Castle would not hear of it and pointed out that the new lead could wait until the following morning. Kate hated to admit it but her husband was right. They could not do anything until morning.

To try and relax and take her mind off the case she decided to take a long soak in a hot bath. When she had emerged from her bath she was feeling a little bit better. She had found Castle at his desk hurriedly typing away. From the intense look of concentration on his face Kate thought he must have been hit by a bolt of inspiration while he had been cleaning up that compelled him to his laptop. Kate knew well enough not to interrupt her husband when he was lost in his writing zone.

Instead of interrupting him Kate walked over to one of the bookshelves and perused the books looking for one to read. Most if not all of the books she had read already, some several times. Her finger paused over some of the Russian classics for a moment but she continued moving. _The Brothers Karamazov_ or _The Idiot_ were little bit too heavy reading for her right now.

A smile came to her face when she found the first edition copy of _To Kill A Mocking Bird. _It was one of her favourite books. It had been her mother her who had introduced her to Harper Lee's masterpiece and she had fallen in love with it. Taking the book off the shelf Kate headed out of the office and to the living room. Settling on the couch she opened the book and quickly lost herself in the world of Scout and Atticus Finch.

XXX

Alexis came down the stairs heading for the kitchen when she spotted Kate reclining on the living room couch reading a book. Kate was dressed in one of her father's sweats and an old Batman t-shirt of his that Kate had claimed as her own.

A smile stole across the girl's face as she watched her step-mom reading. She still found it hard to think of Kate as her stop-mom because Kate was more like her big sister and she loved that idea. She loved that almost as much as she loved that she was soon going to be a big sister herself.

It amused her the way Kate's brow furrowed as she concentrated on what she was reading. Alexis could not see what book Kate was reading but she deduced that it must be pretty good if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Alexis remembered how tense and tired Kate had been when she had arrived home earlier this evening. The case Kate was working on had been taking a toll on her and it showed on her face. Yet looking at Kate now she looked a little more rested and relaxed.

"Hey, Alexis." Kate called out, without looking up from the book.

Alexis was startled at being caught out.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I'm used being stared at by members of the Castle family."

Kate looked up from the book and sent a warm smile in Alexis' direction. Her smile deepened a little more when she saw the girl's face had turned a shade of red.

Kate bookmarked the page she had been reading and closed the book setting it on the coffee table. She slowly struggled to get into a sitting position. She winced a little, feeling an ache in her lower back.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked anxiously. She quickly made her way over to the couch.

"I'm okay, Alexis." Kate replied. "Just a little back pain, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alexis said. "Should I call Dad?"

"No, don't call your father. He's working." Kate said, waving her hand.

Alexis hovered close by and watched as Kate rearranged the pillow she had been resting on and then settled into a sitting position. Kate patted the spot beside her. Alexis did not hesitate, accepting the silent invitation to sit down.

Kate looked at Alexis.

"Have you been studying?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded. "But I'm taking a break."

Kate nodded her head in understanding. As she looked at Alexis she saw the hint of nervousness that passed across her face.

"Kate, can I ask a favour?" Alexis asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Would you come dress shopping with me on Saturday?"

Kate arched up an eyebrow as she looked at the girl.

"Dress shopping?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you need to go dress shopping?"

Alexis did not respond immediately to Kate's question. She looked away from Kate's inquiring gaze. Kate waited patiently for Alexis to speak when she was ready. The silence between them lengthened.

"It's for a party I've been invited to." Alexis said hurriedly, looking back at Kate.

"Uh-huh." Kate murmured. She wanted to smile at how easily Alexis had fallen for one of the oldest interrogation techniques in the book. "Will there be boys at this party?"

"What? No!" Alexis shot back rapidly, a little too quickly.

Kate raised a knowing eyebrow at the girl.

"Maybe." Alexis conceded and then shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, there's going to be boys."

Kate nodded her head and continued to smile gently.

"A seniors party is it?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"When is it?"

"Saturday week." Alexis replied.

"Where?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Alexis questioned.

"Would you prefer your father firing the questions?" Kate replied.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's at Paige's place." Alexis said and then quickly added, "And her parents will be supervising."

Kate nodded her head feeling relieved. She had met Paige's parents on more than a few occasions and liked them. She got on well with them. Kate knew that they would keep a careful eye on the kids attending the party. Not that she was worried about Alexis getting into trouble. A wise and responsible head rested on those young shoulders.

All the same Kate remembered when she had been Alexis' age and the stuff she had gotten up to. Quickly she shoved those memories aside. She fixed a serious expression on her face as she looked at Alexis.

"Just remember that if anything happens that makes you feel uncomfortable, anything at all, you call me, okay? I don't care what it is or what time it is. There'll be no punishment, no recriminations, nothing, I promise, just so long as you call, okay?"

"I will, Kate." Alexis replied.

"Good, then we have a date on Saturday."

A bright smile broke across Alexis' face.

"Thanks, Kate." She said happily as she reached over and hugged Kate.

"Who has a date?" Castle inquired as he approached the couch.

He had finished the chapter he had been writing and decided to call it a night. He had emerged from his office in search of Kate and had overheard his two favourite girls.

Alexis released Kate from her embrace and quickly got to her feet.

"Kate and I are going dress shopping on Saturday." Alexis informed her father. She paused long enough to give her father a quick kiss before she vanished up the stairs.

"Doesn't she have enough dresses?" Castle asked, looking a little confused as he sat down beside his wife. "Why does she need another dress?"

"Castle, haven't you realised by now that too many dresses are never enough?" Kate chuckled.

"Yeah, Every time I receive my credit card statement." Castle sighed.

Castle reached out and took Kate's hands.

"So have you finished writing?" Kate asked.

"For now."

"What are you writing?"

Castle shook his head.

"Oh come on, tell me." Kate demanded. "Is it something to do with Nikki Heat?"

"No, it's something else." Castle explained. "When I've finished it, I'll show it to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Kate agreed.

Castle got to his feet and he tugged on Kate's hands gently pulling her off the couch. Kate rose willingly.

"It's getting late and it's time for bed, Mrs Castle."

"Are you going to tuck me in Mr Castle?"

Castle looked at Kate and smiled as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Castle, are you listening to me?"

Castle was staring out the window of the cab. He felt a sharp elbow dig into his ribs and it was enough to jolt him out of his thoughts. He turned and cast a questioning look in Kate's direction. He was met with a disapproving frown. It dawned on him that Kate had been saying something.

"It isn't a good idea to ignore your pregnant wife when she's talking."

"I was listening." Castle insisted.

Kate arched an eyebrow at him as if to say _'oh really?'_

Castle quickly realised that Kate was not buying it and it would be futile to pursue that line so he resorted to his default response in these situations.

"I'm sorry, dear." He said. "You were saying?"

"I was asking what you wanted for dinner?"

Castle thought for a moment. In all honesty he had not given much thought to dinner. It had been another long day spent at the precinct going through files and reports. The end result was that they were still no closer to finding Hal Lockwood nor finding the third cop.

"I don't know." Castle shrugged. "Do you want me to order in something?"

Castle started to reach for his phone in his jacket. Kate reached out placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"I was thinking of making dinner." Kate said.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't sound so surprised." Kate chided, nudging his shoulder.

"No, sounds great." Castle said with a little more enthusiasm.

It was not often that Kate would offer to make dinner, especially on a work night. When it came to making dinner at home those duties mainly fell to him. A duty he enjoyed doing without question or complaint. Kate would usually cook on weekends or when she had a couple of days off. It was rare for her to offer to make dinner during on a week night.

"How does chicken stir fry sound?" Kate asked.

"Sounds good." Castle confirmed, nodding his head.

"It's settled then."

They soon lapsed into silence again. Castle once more lost himself in his thoughts. When he and Kate had just gotten into the cab to head home Kate had received a message from Esposito informing her that he and Ryan had located the cop who had been in charge of the precinct's records room around the time the arrest reports had been altered. The cop, whose name was Mike Yanavich, had retired from the force and now owned a bar. Esposito reported that he and Ryan were going out to the bar to speak to Yanavich.

When Kate had received Esposito's message she had wanted to go out to Yanavich's bar as well. She would have told the cab driver to turn around had it not been for Castle intervening. He had spotted the look in her eye as she was putting the phone away and just knew what she was thinking. He was able to convince her that the boys had the matter in hand and would get back to her if they found anything. He reminded her that as the team leader it was okay for her to delegate. Kate reluctantly agreed.

As Castle stared out the window now, he knew which bar the boys were going to. He also knew what they would find out. It was not a gut feeling he was experiencing but a hard certainty. He could even picture the bar in his mind's eye. What troubled him the most was that he could not explain the reasons why he knew or how he knew about Yanavich's bar, nor could he explain how he knew what the boys would learn at that bar.

Castle put it down to tiredness and an over active imagination. He had been silently thankful Kate had not put up a fight about wanting to go and see Yanavich. The last thing he wanted was to have a fight with his wife. He understood the frustration she was feeling because he was feeling it too. Just today alone he had gone through so many reports and files that he had almost gone cross-eyed.

In the past he would have simply given up and left the precinct explaining he had writing to do or a meeting to attend, leaving Kate and the boys to continue the work. This time he could not do that. This time he refused to do that. This case was far too important and he had pitched in doing what he could when he could, going through endless files trying to find a small speck of gold that might give them a new lead, making sure his wife and the others had something to eat at lunch time, keeping them supplied with coffee or in Kate's case tea or decaf, when they wanted. And whether they needed it or not, a quick joke or quip to bump up their spirits.

For the past couple of days they had not been able to find any sign of Lockwood. It was as if the man had disappeared into thin air. Lockwood had not though. He was out there somewhere, poised ready to strike. It filled Castle with a sense of dread.

The cab pulled up out the front of the loft.

Kate nudged Castle to get his attention. He quickly turned to look at her.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Kate said.

"I wont." Castle promised.

"Dinner will be waiting for you."

Kate leaned across and gave Castle a quick peck on the cheek before she opened the door and got out of the cab. Castle watched Kate as she reached the front door of their building. She turned and looked back, giving Castle a wave.

Castle smiled and returned the wave. When Kate disappeared indoors Castle turned to the driver and gave him the address to The Old Haunt. He had received a call from the manager of The Old Haunt. There were some business documents that required Castle's signature right away. He had tried to put off the chore but the manager had reminded Castle he had put it off several times already and the documents needed to be signed by today. With some reluctance Castle told his manager that he would drop by the Old Haunt.

XXX

Kate unlocked the front door and entered the loft. Closing the door with a nudge of her hips she dumped the keys on the side table and placed her purse beside them. Shedding herself of her flat shoes she almost groaned with relief as she wriggled her toes. The shoes she had been wearing seemed a little too tight for her feet. There were moments when she longed to return to wearing her high heeled boots but this was not one of those moments. Her aching feet were grateful that they were no longer confined in those shoes.

"Hi Kate." Alexis called out from where she sat at the kitchen counter.

Startled, Kate opened her eyes and looked across to the kitchen.

"Hey, Alexis." Kate said, smiling.

Kate made her way over to the kitchen to give Alexis a hug in greeting which Alexis eagerly returned.

"Long and tiring day?" Alexis inquired.

"Yeah." Kate sighed.

"Where's dad?" Alexis asked as she cast a look in the direction of the front door and then up at Kate.

"He had to go to The Old Haunt to take care of some business." Kate explained. "He promised not to be too long."

Kate released the young girl from her embrace and took a step back.

"While I go and change, could you take out the chicken from the fridge?"

"You making dinner?" Alexis asked.

Kate nodded her head. "I'm making some stir fry."

"Want me to chop the vegetables and start on the rice?" Alexis offered as she slipped off her stool.

"That would be great, thanks." Kate said over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom.

Kate emerged from the bedroom ten minutes later dressed in large t-shirt and sweets. Alexis was busy chopping some vegetables while keeping and eye on the rice on the stove. As Kate rounded the kitchen counter she noticed the college brochures sitting on the counter that Alexis had been perusing when Kate had arrived home.

"There's a couple of new dress shops that have opened up down town that we could have a look at on Saturday." Alexis suggested when Kate joined her.

"Sounds like a plan." Kate replied.

Kate had to admit that she was looking forward to going dress shopping with Alexis.

Kate got to work slicing up the chicken breasts.

"So, what have you got over there?" Kate asked a couple of minutes later, pointing to the brochures with the knife she was holding.

Alexis looked up from her chopping and looked at the brochures sitting on the counter.

"Just some college brochures." Alexis said.

"Uh-huh." Kate murmured. "Found any that you like?"

Alexis paused a moment and looked at Kate. "I'm thinking of Oxford."

"Oxford?" Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded as she resumed her chopping.

"Oxford in England?"

"That's the one." The young girl said breezily.

Kate set her knife down and leaning against the bench she looked carefully at the young girl.

"Does your dad know about this?"

"No, not yet."

"You do know he's going to freak out when you tell him, don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

Castle had talked to Kate about Alexis' possible choice of college, voicing his fears that his daughter might want to go to a college overseas. Kate had soothed some of his fears by telling him that it was still a year away before Alexis had to make a decision of a college to go to, and until she made her final choice Alexis would express a desire to go to any number of colleges. The only advice Kate could give to her husband was to be supportive of his daughter and in the end Alexis would make the right choice. Though not thoroughly convinced Castle agreed that his wife was right.

Feeling Kate's eyes on her Alexis stopped chopping and looked up. Alexis tried hard not to smile but a mischievous grin appeared on her lips. Kate too started to smile as she realised what Alexis was up to.

"You just want to mess with him, don't you?"

"Maybe." Alexis said and shrugged.

"Evil child." Kate chuckled. "Oh, I definitely want to be there when you tell him."

Both Kate and Alexis burst into laughter as they resumed preparing dinner. The laughter was interrupted by Kate's phone. Putting down the knife Kate quickly wiped her hands on a towel before she fished out the phone from the pocket of her sweets.

"Beckett." She answered without looking at the caller ID

"_Beckett, I think we have a lead."_ Captain Montgomery announced without any preamble.

"What did you find?" Kate asked.

"_Meet me at the hanger where the stolen chopper was found. I'll explain then."_

"Okay, sir. I'm on my way."

The call was disconnected before Kate could say anything else. Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw Alexis looking at her. Immediately she realised that she had agreed to meet the captain without thinking. How could she head out and leave Alexis alone?

"Is it work?" Alexis asked.

Kate nodded her head as he bit on her lip. "We might have a new lead on the case we're working on at the moment."

"I'll be fine for a little while." Alexis assured her, sensing Kate's concerns. "Grams should be home in half an hour."

"Are you sure, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine really. Go."

Kate looked relieved. She did not want to leave the young girl alone in the loft. Alexis might have been a teenager and pretty responsible one at that but the thought of leaving her alone did not sit well with Kate. Her concerns eased now that she knew Martha was not far away.

"Okay."

Kate stepped over to Alexis and planted a kiss on the teenager's head.

"Thanks, Alexis." Kate said. "Hopefully I shouldn't be too long."

"Well, dinner will be waiting when you get home."

Kate rushed to the bedroom to change before heading out.

XXX

Mr Jones found that he rather liked the Old Haunt, it had a nice cosy feel to it that he did not find in most other drinking establishments. Certainly none in this city. And certainly none in this time. This place reminded him of those from long ago. He did not have a favourite pub but if he did, he hoped it would be like this one.

As he sat in a booth he allowed himself to observe the surrounds. From his surrupticious observations he saw there were quite a few regulars some of whom were off duty cops. It did not come as any surprise that The Old Haunt had become a cop bar considering who the owner was. He doubted very much that there was too much trouble to be found here like in some other piano player, Eddie was a rather nice touch.

"Would you like a top up of your coffee, sir?" The waitress inquired.

Mr Jones looked up and smiled at the young woman.

"That would be nice, thank you."

The waitress refilled Mr Jones cup.

"If you want anything else, just call."

"Thank you, I will."

The waitress smiled and nodded her head. Mr Jones wached her make her way back to the bar before he turned his attention to his coffee. The quality of coffee to be found here was pretty good too, he noted.

XXX

Castle stared out the window of the cab as it battled through the evening traffic. Castle was not paying much attention to the traffic nor the slow moving scenery beyond the cab window. He was still lost in his own thoughts.

Castle continued to think over what happened during the day. The dead ends and the false leads could frustrate anybody. It did not help matters that Captain Montgomery had been nowehere to be seen. He had been taking a keen interest in this case, wanting to be kept up to date with any progress. Now that Castle thought about it no one had seen the captain all day. There had been no word from Montgomery. No one had given it much thought because they were too wrapped up working the Lockwood case.

Castle closed his tired eyes and massaged them gently. In his mind's eye a vision appeared of Captain Montgomery standing in a darkened aircraft hanger beside a helicopter. He was facing the large open hanger doors staring into the night. In the distance the headlights of an approaching vehicle could be seen slowly making its way toward the hanger. A short distance from where Captain Montgomery was standing was Kate.

All of a sudden Castle sat bolt upright in his seat and snapped open his eyes. A cold shudder of dread passed through him as he realised that he had not seen a vision. He had seen a memory of another time and place. He knew exactly what night this was.

Castle dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. He hit the speed dial number for Montgomery's phone and stuck the phone to his ear. The phone rang several times only for the call to go to Montgomery's voice mail. Caste left a message. He made several calls and left a message each time before the cab dropped him off outside The Old Haunt.

Castle threw a fifty dollar bill at the cab driver and did not wait for the change. He had not been able to get in contact with Captain Montgomery so he tried to call Kate. To his growing frustration he get her voice mail. He left a message on her voice mail and then rushed into The Old Haunt.

He strode up to the bar where the manager was helping out, serving customers.

"Jimmy where are the documents you want me to sign?" Castle asked.

"In your office, Rick, on the desk." Jimmy replied.

Castle nodded his head and moved off towards his private office downstairs. He did not see the funereal looking man sitting by himself in a booth finishing his cup of coffee.

Castle found the folder that contained the documents exactly where Jimmy had told him it would be. Before he opened the folder Castle made another call to Captain Montgomery. He let out a frustrated sigh on getting voice mail again. Once more he left a message and then set aside his phone and turned his attention to the documents.

Normally Castle would spend a bit of time going over a document before he signed it but tonight he did not bother. He signed where it had been marked with a post-it note. Finishing the task he gathered up the documents and shoved them back into the folder.

Castle's eyes fell to his phone and he wondered if he should call Captain Montgomery again. He started to reach for the phone deciding that he had to try again. He had to try and save him from the fate that awaited him tonight.

Castle's phone started ringing. He snatched it off the table, checking the caller ID as he did so.

"Roy." Castle answered with some relief. "I'm glad you called."

_"Castle, I don't have time to talk._" Roy Montgomery replied.

"Roy, I know what you're doing." Castle said hurriedly, hoping he did not sound too desperate, but not caring if he did. "I know you're the third cop."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

_"H...how did you...?"_

"It doesn't matter how I know, Roy." Castle said hurriedly. "You don't have to throw your life away. We can help...I can help."

_"Thanks, Castle, I appreciate it, I really do, but there's nothing you can do now."_

"Yes there is."

_"I've made my bed, man."_

"Roy, listen to me!"

_"Castle, don't waste your time. I'm not going to change my mind."_

"Please, Roy. There are other options."

_"Not for me."_

Castle closed his eyes and could not help but sigh in frustration. He hated not being able to convince his friend to change his mind from the course of action he had set for himself.

"You've called Kate, haven't you?" Castle said suddenly.

"_I'm sorry man, I had to." _Montgomery said quietly, almost apologetically.

"I know you're using her to draw out Lockwood." Castle interjected. He tamped down the sudden pang of anger that rose within him that was directed at the other man for using Kate as a decoy. He understood the reason but he definitely did not like it.

_"I'm sorry...But I need you to..."_

"I know." Castle said tersely. "I'm on my way now."

_"Thanks man." _Montgomery said in a low voice.

Castle opened his mouth ready to make another attempt to convince Roy to turn away from what he had started but Montgomery had already disconnected the call. Castle sighed again as he lowered his phone. Lifting his gaze Castle spotted Mr Jones standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Mr Jones, what are you doing here?" Castle asked, a little startled to see the other man.

"I thought you would be requiring a lift to get to your desitination, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

Castle checked his watch. A swift calculation told him that if he used conventional transport he would get to the hanger too late to do anything. He looked over to Mr Jones.

"Is there anything I can do to stop what..."

"I'm afraid not, Mr Castle." Mr Jones interrupted, shaking his head for emphasis.

Castle shot Mr Jones a glare before he reached for the bottle of whisky that was sitting on the desk. He was about to twist open the cap when he paused and looked over to Mr Jones.

"He's a good man, Mr Jones." Castle said. "There must be something we can do?"

Castle did not wait for an answer he opened the bottle and poured a small measure into a small glass. He picked up the glass and threw the whisky down his throat.

Mr Jones crossed the room and came up to the desk. He picked up the cap and screwed it back on the bottle.

"Your concern for Captain Montgomery is admirable, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said as he moved the bottle out of Castle's reach. "But the fate that befalls him is both sad and most tragic. But this is the way his story ends, I'm afraid."

"It's not right." Castle retorted. To his ears he sounded like a whiney child but he did not care.

"Right or wrong, it is what is Mr Castle." Mr Jones said. "As a writer you would know that."

"Yeah, but if I was writing this story, it would have a different ending for Roy."

"I'm sure it would, Mr Castle." Mr Jones agreed. "But you are not writing this story."

"So I'm to relive this nightmare in all its technicolour horror again?"

Mr Jones sighed and slowly nodded his head. Castle glared at the other man.

"Come Mr Castle, let us away." Mr Jones said. "I brought the Mustang."

Castle nodded his head. He quickly rose to his feet and came around the desk and followed Mr Jones up the stairs.

XXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

It took Castle some moments to realise that the car had pulled up out the front of his building. He did not know how long they had been sitting there in silence. The ride from that New Jersey aircraft hanger had been spent in silence, all four occupants too numb from the shock of the events that had unfolded. What could one say? It had been unbelievable, surreal. Throughout the journey the only sound within the car had been the occasional sigh and snuffling of tears but little else.

Castle could not help it but his thoughts returned to the scene at the hanger. He had tried to block out what he had witnessed but there was no way he could. He remembered the sight of Captain Montgomery standing there near the helicopter with a gun in his hand ready to face his high noon. He remembered Kate standing in front of Montgomery desperately trying but ultimately failing to change the man's mind. And then forgiving him for what he had done.

Castle could not be sure because it was too dark in the hanger, and he was standing too far away, but he thought he had seen a look of relief on Montgomery's face as if the weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Kate had said she forgave him. He admired Kate wanting to stand with her captain as he faced Lockwood and his companions. Castle too would have stood there beside them but he had not gone to the hanger to participate in some Quxiotic last stand. He had gone there to rescue Kate. He had gone there to get her out of danger just like he had done in that other time and place.

Castle would always hate himself and struggle to forgive himself for leaving his friend behind to face the gunmen alone but his one and only priority was Kate. To get her to away from danger. To get her to safety. It was what Roy Montgomery had wanted. What he needed to be done. And Castle did that.

He had heard Kate cry before but the sound that came from her as he physically carried her out of the hanger was almost inhuman, a primeval cry of despair. It shattered his heart to hear it. His heart broke even more when he had pinned her up against a car and covered her mouth in an effort to stop her from being heard as the gun battle erupted in the hanger as she struggled against him and begged him to let her go back. He hoped that she could find it within her to forgive him for putting her life and the life of the child she carried ahead of Roy Montgomery's.

After that last gunshot echoed into the night Kate had broken free from him and rushed back into the hanger. He had followed and found her kneeling beside the bleeding body of Roy Montgomery.

He stood close by struggling to contain his own tears, watching Kate as she tried to revive her captain and seeing that the man was beyond help, started to mourn him. Castle had pulled out his phone and made the call to the boys breaking the news to them.

The rest had seemed to pass in a blur, like some video tape set to extreme fast forward. Soon enough the hanger was flooded with cops, locals and NYPD. The boys had arrived about ten minutes before the first of the cop cars arrived but it was enough time to concoct the story all four of them would tell the investigators. They each separately had to answer question after question after question but eventually the IAD people had allowed them to leave. Castle had no idea how long he or the others had spent answering the questions IAD and the other investigators had asked but he did remember that dawn was not all that far away when they left the hanger.

Castle shook off his reveries and glanced beside him. Kate still looked pale, still in a state of shock. Her cheeks were wet from the silent tears she had shed and her eyes were red and puffy. He squeezed her hand to get her attention, drawing her back from that place she had been for the past hour or more.

Kate slowly turned her head to look at Castle. Her eyes were shinning with fresh tears and he thought she was going to cry again. Then he saw her pull herself together. With her free hand she brushed the tears from her eyes. She gave Castle a slight nod of her head, silently telling him that she was okay. He did not believe her but this was not time to call her out on it. None of them were fine. None of them would be for some time.

Castle looked to the front and saw Ryan had turned around and was looking behind him. His pale face was full of emotion, he was on the verge of tears but desperately holding them back. He too looked like he was still trying to comprehend what had happened.

His partner Esposito, sitting in the front passenger seat simply stared out the windshield, almost statue-like in his silence and stillness. He had not spoken a word since they had gotten in the car after having been released by the investigative officers at the scene.

"Let's go inside." Castle announced in a husky voice, breaking the oppressive silence.

"Nah, we should be getting home." Ryan replied on behalf of his partner.

"Come inside." Castle insisted.

Castle opened his door and tugged on Kate's hand as he got out. Kate did not resist. She slid across the seat and got out. Castle immediately wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her close to him, offering what support and comfort he could.

"Guys." Castle said, when Ryan and Esposito had not moved.

"We really should be..." Ryan said.

"Please come up." Kate said in a hoarse voice. "Espo?"

Ryan looked across to his partner and saw him continuing to stare out the windshield, a grim expression etched deeply on his face.

"Javi?"

Esposito turned to look at his partner. The Irishman motioned with his head towards Castle's building. For a moment or two he stared blankly at Ryan. Suddenly he gave a curt nod of his head then out of the car. Ryan got out and locked the car before he joined the others on the sidewalk who waited for him.

Castle glanced up at the slate coloured early morning sky and he was not sure if the sky was clear or overcast not that he really cared whether to coming morning was going to be sunny or raining. He led them through the lobby of his building. He looked across to the front desk and saw Carlos the nigh shift doorman had risen to his feet looking surprised at the small, silent procession as it made its way to the elevator. Castle gave him a small nod of greeting. Carlos returned the greeting and then resumed his seat.

The elevator did not take long to arrive on the ground floor. Once inside the elevator no one looked at each other. Castle had his arm around Kate keeping her close as he could. Her eyes were cast to the floor once more lost in her thoughts. The boys stared at the doors. The ride up to Castle's floor was as silent as the car ride.

Castle unlocked the front door and opened it. He held the door open allowing Kate to enter first, the boys silently followed her. Castle then entered and quietly closed the door behind him. He glanced up the stairs hoping their early morning arrival would not wake up his mother and daughter. He had remembered to send his mother a text message basically telling her not to wait up as he and Kate were caught up with the case. He had sent the text before he had arrived at the airport. The light's of the loft had been turned down low with only a couple of safety lights in the kitchen area and the stairs. Castle picked up the faint aroma of chicken hanging in the air and remembered that Kate had promised to make a chicken stir fry for dinner the night before.

Kate led them into Castle's office and slumped down on the couch. Ryan and Esposito each chose an armchair to sit in. On entering the office Castle moved swifty across to the drinks cabinet. He chose the most expensive bottle of whisky that he had in the cabinet and set it on the tray. He was a little surprised to find that his mother had not claimed it already. Then he placed four crystal tumblers on the tray. Picking up the tray he brought it over to the couch and set the tray down on the coffee table.

He picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap then proceeded to pour equal measures in each tumbler. He passed a tumbler to Kate. She might be pregnant but after what had happened tonight everyone was in need of a good stiff drink, Kate included. He then handed over the next two tumblers to Ryan and Esposito before he picked up his own tumbler and then sat down close to Kate.

Castle stared at his glass for some moments, studying the dark amber liquid in the crystal container. Lifting his eyes he looked at Ryan who was studying his own glass and then to Esposito. The Hispanic detective was cradling his tumbler in both hands as he stared into space. There were tears in his eyes and it was taking all of his will power not to shed them.

"To Roy Montgomery." Castle announced suddenly, raising his glass.

Kate looked at her husband sharply, surprised at his toast. A moment later her face then softened at his gesture. She nodded and lifted up her own glass.

"To Roy." she said softly.

"To Roy Montgomery." Ryan added.

"Captain Roy Montgomery." Esposito said crisply.

Castle swiftly knocked back his drink. He glanced across to Ryan and saw him do the same and then nod his head in approval at the quality of the alcohol. Esposito downed his drink just as quickly. Castle reached over and refilled his glass and then put the bottle down and motioned to the boys to help themselves. Ryan was the first to take up the offer.

Castle reached out and took Kate's hand. She glanced at him. Her face softened a little more and he thought he detected the briefest of smiles directed towards him. He noticed that she had only taken a small sip of her drink before she had set the tumbler down on the coffee table.

"I can't believe he was the third cop." Esposito muttered to no one in particular, shaking his head.

"We saw the photo, Javi." Ryan said. "Montgomery with Raglan and McAllister."

"A photo is no damn proof." Esposito shot back.

"You know he was..."

"I don't know that!" Esposito bristled.

"What you gonna do, Javi, gonna punch me again?" Ryan challenged.

Esposito glared at his partner as he started to rise from his chair.

Castle was surprised to see the boys were ready to resort to fisticuffs. He was even more surprised to hear that they had come to blows earlier. That would account for the bruise Ryan was sporting below his eye, something Castle had not noticed until now. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Javier, Kevin." Kate said sharply.

Both Ryan and Esposito paused and looked to Kate. At her admonishing look both of them slowly settled back in their chairs.

"We're all feeling betrayed." Kate said slowly. "We're all hurting."

All three men slowly nodded their heads.

"No one outside this immediate family ever needs to know about this. About what he did." Kate continued. As she spoke her eyes went from Ryan to Esposito and then to Castle. "As far as the world is concerned, Roy Montgomery died a hero. We owe it to him. All of us."

Kate looked at Ryan. The Irishman had tears running down his face but he nodded his head. Geeting his acknowledgment she then looked at Esposito. The Hispanic detective glared at her for a moment. Kate held his gaze without blinking until he too nodded his head. Castle squeezed her hand to let her know that he too was with them.

The boys did not stay for long. They each finished their second drink. Ryan set his empty tumbler on the coffee table and rose to his feet signalling that he was leaving. Esposito too rose to his feet. This time Castle did not ask them to stay a little longer. He knew that they needed to go. Ryan to go home to Jenny and Esposito to go home to Lanie. He rose to his feet and esscorted them to the front door.

On returning to the office Castle found the room empty. Kate had left the room. He looked in the direction of the bedroom and saw the light coming from it. He quickly made his way to the bedroom.

He found Kate sitting on her side of the bed with her head in her hands and sobbing quietly. It broke his heart to see her like that. He rushed to her side. He pulled her into his arms. Kate turned and buried her head into his neck and continued to sob uncontrollably. He held her tightly, letting her cry herself out. He wanted to say something to ease her pain but he could not find the words, it was as if his vocabulary had dried up. He just sat there with Kate crying in his arms, comforting her as best he could.

He knew the next few days were going to be hell.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be gratefully appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

(past/present/past)

Castle rolled onto his side. Instinctively his hand reached out across the bed, seeking out Kate's warm body. His hand found only a cold empty space. He opened his eyes and saw that Kate's side of the bed was empty and had been for a little time. Switching on the bedside lamp Castle checked the time and saw that it was nearly midnight. He looked towards the bathroom and found the door was open but the bathroom light was off.

Sometimes when Kate could not sleep, rather than toss and turn and in the process wake him up, she would get out of bed and relocate herself in the office. Of late she had been getting up at all hours of the night to head to the bathroom. However for the past week or so she had been getting out of bed mostly for other reasons.

Castle knew that she had been plagued with bad dreams of what had happened in the aircraft hanger. Most times when she would woke from the dream he would be able to sooth her with quiet words or gentle caresses and she would drift back off to sleep. Other times she would wake without waking him and then would get out of bed and go to the office.

Throwing aside the blankets Castle got out of bed and went in search of Kate. The lights of the office were dimmed but there was enough illumination for him to see Kate sitting cross-legged on the couch and staring off into space. Her hand was absently stroking her ever expanding swell of her stomach. Castle noticed the writing pad that sat beside her. He now understood why she had gotten out of bed.

"Kate?" Castle called out softly.

Kate turned around and saw Castle approaching. She offered him a weak, apologetic smile before she looked away and resumed staring into the distance.

Castle reached down and picked up the writing pad and glanced at it. Kate had written a couple of paragraphs but not liking what she had written had scratched them out. He placed the writing pad on the coffee table and then sat down beside her.

He noticed the numerous paper balls that littered the floor. He smiled at the sight of them because he could recall a time when he used to litter the floor with his own paper balls. That was long ago and before he began to use a laptop. Occasionally he still resorted to using pen and paper and littering the floor around the trash basket with discarded paperballs.

Silently Castle reached out and took hold of her free hand and held it in both of his.

"I can't do it, Castle." Kate whispered. "I thought I could but..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head.

Castle felt for her. Kate had been asked by Roy Montgomery's wife, Evelyn, to give a eulogy at the graveside service. Kate had readily agreed to do it, unable to refuse Evelyn. It was only a little later when he and Kate had been alone that he realised Kate was quietly panicking over having agreed to give a eulogy. He had offered to write the eulogy for her but Kate declined his offer. She declined it each time he had suggested it over the past three days.

Castle released his hold on Kate's hand long enough for him to pull her body to him. She did not resist him, uncrossing her legs and settled herself against his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her and his hands came to rest on her stomach.

"What do I say, Castle?" Kate said in a low voice.

"You say whatever is in your heart." Castle whispered in her ear.

"Easy for you to say, Mr Writer Man." She huffed.

Castle grinned as he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I have every confidence in you, darling wife of mine."

A small chuckle escaped from Kate's mouth before silence descended over them and which lasted for more than five minutes.

"I keep thinking about what he did." Kate said, finally breaking the silence.

"And we wont forget, but we'll do it some other day." Castle told her. "Because tomorrow we will honour a good man who made a mistake early in his life and paid dearly for it. Tomorrow we will speak of the good he did throughout his life, for his family, his friends, and the city that he served."

Kate thought over what Castle had just said and found herself nodding her head in agreement. She also found that some of the anxiety she was suffering had lessened. She turned her head to look at her husband and stole a kiss from him.

"Do you know what he told me once?" Castle said.

"No."

"We were in the break room one day making coffee and we got to talking about our kids." Castle continued. "He told me that if his girls grew up to be half as good as you, he would be a very happy man."

Kate turned to look at Castle again, unable to hide the look of surprise at what she had just heard.

"It's true." Castle insisted. "Roy always thought of you as one of his daughters."

Kate felt herself ready to tear up at what Castle told her about Captain Montgomery. She fought down the tears having promised herself that she had cried enough.

She pulled away from Castle's embrace, a part of her already regretting the loss of warmth and comfort he provided but resolved to make another attempt at writing the eulogy she had promised the widow to give. She started reaching for the writing pad.

Castle moved swiftly, lunging forward and snatched the writing pad from Kate's grasp.

"Hey." Kate protested.

"We'll do this together." Castle stated.

Kate's expression softened. A tight lipped smile spread slowly across her face.

"Always." She said in a low voice.

Kate sat back on the couch and made herself comfortable as Castle picked up a pen and got ready himself. He looked at his wife.

"Okay, just tell me your thoughts, suggestions or any anecdote you might remember, and I will jot it down." Castle informed Kate. "We'll worry about proper sentence structure later."

Kate smiled and nodded her head.

Castle finished typing the last sentence. He leaned back in his chair and let out a yawn. He quickly read over what he and Kate had written. He liked what he read. In fact he was very pleased with it and he was sure that Kate would approve of it as well when she got to read it. He printed up a copy of the eulogy and set it on the table beside the laptop.

He saw that it was just after four in the morning. He had sent Kate to bed around one-thirty, promising not to be too long but he had stayed up polishing the words they had written. It was the perfectionist in him that would not let him stop until he had finished. He was sure that she would understand the reason for his absence from bed.

Rising from the chair, he shut down the laptop and shuffled off to bed hoping to get a couple of hours sleep. Today was going to be a long exhausting day and he needed as much rest as he could get.

XXX

Castle opened the door of the storage closet and found the two boxes he had placed there a couple of days ago when they had been delivered to the loft. He threw a conspiratorial look over his shoulder to see that he was by himself before he reached up and pulled the boxes off the shelf. He kicked the closet door closed then carried the boxes to the office.

Once in the office he crossed the room and made his way to the couch, he cast a nervous glance in the direction of the bedroom. The door was open and he could hear Kate in there getting dressed. She would be too busy to come wandering into the office, he figured.

He set the boxes on the couch side by side and then removed the lids. He inspected the contents of each box and nodded his head in approval. Nestling in each box was a dark blue ballistic vest. A his and hers vest as he liked to call them.

Castle had ordered the vests about a month ago. He could not quite put his finger on the reasons he had decided to purchase the vests, other than he had been surfing the internet one day when he was bored and found the website that sold ballistic vests and in that moment thought it would not be a bad idea to get a new vest to accommodate her changing body shape. She might be stuck behind a desk these days but he knew his wife well enough to know there would be occasions when she would go out into the field regardless of her orders. He did not think that the NYPD had in stock vests for pregnant women, not that he had bothered to check. To his way of thinking it would be better to get Kate a vest that was made for her rather than something from the NYPD store room and which would not have fitted.

Following Captain Montgomery's death Castle was thankful for having the foresight in getting Kate a new vest.

Having gotten Kate a new vest, Castle simply had to get a new one for himself. Now all he had to do was convince Kate to wear her new vest today. That was a task that was easier said than done, he thought to himself.

"Damn it!" Kate yelled out in frustration.

Castle slowly walked into the bedroom and found Kate standing in from of the dressing mirror struggling to do up the buttons of the pants of her dress uniform. He hovered in the doorway watching with some amusement as Kate battled to bring the button hole and button together. The garment was refusing to bend to her will.

He wanted to call out to her and say 'I told you so' but he knew that would have been a sure fire way to get his head bitten off. Nothing pissed Kate off more than having her mother's favourite saying quoted back at her and he did not fancy the prospect of having his head handed back to him by his angry wife.

The other day he had suggested to Kate that she not wear her dress uniform to the funeral but she would not hear of it. His follow up suggestion that it might be a good idea to get a uniform in a larger size was dismissed swiftly with a cool look from Kate.

"Shit!" Kate exclaimed as she gave up on yet another attempt. She spotted Castle standing in the doorway watching her. "Not a word. Not a single damn word, Castle." She warned.

Castle put on the most innocent look he could summon on his face as he shook his head and mined the action of zipping his lips.

Kate pulled off the unbutton shirt and threw it aside, the unforgiving pants quickly followed and she stood there dressed in her black lace underwear.

Castle could not help but smile as his eyes roamed appreciatively up and down her body. Her pregnancy had smoothed the angles and sharpness of her body making it rounder. If it was at all possible she looked even more beautiful.

"Quit staring, Castle." Kate snapped.

Castle smiled a little more. He would never tire of staring at her ever. Of that he was very sure.

"What the hell am I going to wear now?" Kate said almost in a plaintive tone.

Castle's eyebrows knit together as he went through in his head the catalogue of possible dresses Kate might be able to wear to the funeral. His eyebrows suddenly separated themselves and he held up his finger as if to say, 'I know'.

He moved swiftly into the closet. It took him only a moment to locate the particular dress that he had in mind. On finding the garment he nodded his head and pulled it off the wrack. And headed out of the closet.

He held up the dress for Kate to see. It was a black maternity dress that her mother had given to her recently. Johanna had worn it when she had been carrying Kate. It still looked stylish enough to be worn nowadays.

Kate regarded the dress that Castle was holding up for her. She studied it silently for a couple of moments and then her eyes shifted to Castle. Once again he had found just the right dress for her to wear to the funeral. Her expression softened and she nodded her approval at his selection. She held out her hand for the dress. Castle passed it to her.

"Hang on, just one more thing." Castle announced.

He rushed out of the bedroom and into the office. He returned half a minute later holding the two ballistic vests in each hand. He held up Kate's vest for her to see.

"I'm not wearing a vest, Castle." Kate said simply, as if that was the end of the matter.

"Kate."

"Castle, no." Kate said sharply and shook her head.

There were times when Castle liked her stubborn streak. It was one of the reasons why she was a good detective. And there were times when he was exasperated by her stubbornness. The latter was one of those times. If she was going to be stubborn about it, well so could he.

"Kate I don't want anything to happen to you." He said.

"Are you saying that something's going to happen at the funeral?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know." Castle shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't want to take any chances."

"Nothing's going to happen."

"Kate." Castle said in a low voice voice.

Kate turned to look at her husband.

"Do it for our child." He told her.

Kate glared back at Castle, silently cursing him for using the baby card on her. For using the one thing he knew she could not refuse.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth and held out her hand for the vest.

Castle nodded his head in gratitude. He walked up to her and gave her the vest. It took a few minutes for Kate to put on the vest even with Castle helping her.

"Happy now?" Kate spat out now that she was wearing the vest.

"No." Castle replied. "Relieved."

Kate looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at what she saw. The damn thing made he look bloated, and more advanced in her pregnancy than she really was. She just shook her head, not liking what she saw and turned away for the mirror reaching for the black dress.

"If it makes you happy, I'll be wearing my vest too." Castle offered.

"Go and get dressed, Castle."

XXX

(Present)

Castle tried not to fidget as he stood on the stage behind his Honour the Mayor. The Mayor was answering questions from a group of reporters about a new children's reading initiative he had just announced.

The urge to pull up the sleeve of his jacket and sneak a peak at the time was strong but Castle managed to resist it, reminding himself that it would not be a good picture, having someone checking their watch while the Mayor was speaking. And it would have been even worse in this case as he was a friend of the Mayor.

When the Mayor had called him up and told him about this new reading initiative, Castle was only too happy to support the initiative. Getting children to read more was something that was very close to his heart. He had even made a little speech in support today. It was the least he could do for his friend, the Mayor.

So instead of checking his watch Castle cast a glance to the other people he was sharing the stage with.

There were three well known children's book authors and a couple of illustrators. Also on the stage were a couple of Council members who were showing their support for the Mayor's initiative by standing on the stage behind him hoping to bask in his glow.

Castle saw that his three fellow authors were showing signs of boredom. It was obvious they were not used to being on such public display nor were they used to having to stand around looking like ornaments while the Mayor answered questions from the members of the press. Castle had been there and done that a few times but he could sympathise with his fellow authors.

The Mayor wound up the questions and answer session with the press then set about shaking the hands of those on the stage with him, and thanking them for being here today. Castle was last in line.

"Ricky, walk out with me." Bob said. Castle nodded his head.

Castle and the Mayor made their way out of the auditorium through a side entrance followed by a small posse of protection detail officers and a couple of Mayoral aids.

"How are those wonderful kids, of yours, Rick?" Bob inquired.

"They're good, Bob." Castle said with a big smile.

"And that beautiful wife of yours, still catching bad guys and keeping you in line?"

"Kate's good, thanks." Castle replied. "And looking forward to the next poker game so she can take more of your money."

Bob let out a hearty laugh and clapped Castle on the back.

"I'm looking forward to it too. This time I'll be taking her money not the other way around."

"I admire your confidence, Bob."

Castle always considered himself a pretty good poker player but he had more than met his match in Kate. The best he could do was hold his own but he was sure that if they tallied up all the wins Kate would be well ahead of him. What he also loved about his wife was that she let others win sometimes but did it ever so subtlety so as not to offend or embarrass the others around the table. He sometimes wished he had that quality of magnanimity within in him but he always loved beating his poker buddies.

They emerged onto the sidewalk where the Mayor's car was waiting.

"So, we're on for next week then?" Bob asked.

"The Gotham City crew poker night at my place." Castle nodded.

"Can I give you a lift, Rick?" Bob offered, waving his hand in the direction of his car.

"Thanks but I have a car." Castle said.

Castle walked along the street to where his own car was waiting. He checked his watch and saw that he had about an hour before he had to go and pick up Little Jo from school. On looking up he saw Mr Jones standing beside his car, holding open the front passenger door.

"Mr Jones."

"Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied.

He motioned to the open door then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. Castle let out a small sigh as he got into the car. Mr Jones slipped into the traffic smoothly.

XXX

Castle saw that they had parked outside the main entrance of a cemetery. It was a cemetery that he knew well and that sent a shudder of dread coursing through him. He saw a limousine drive up to the entrance and slowly pass through the front gates. A moment later a marked police car did the same and it was followed by another. Within a few minutes there was a steady stream of cars entering the cemetery bringing mourners to the burial service. A truck with NYPD markings and towing a horse float drove into the cemetery.

Suddenly Castle realised where Mr Jones had brought him. He knew what day this was. In another time and place this was a day that featured heavily in his his nightmares. He shuddered visibly as those horrific memories of what had happened here and its aftermath returned to him.

He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Why did you bring me here, Mr Jones." Castle asked hoarsely.

Mr Jones was staring out the window watching the procession of cars arriving.

"You are here to save a life, Mr Castle."

A flame of hope ignited within Castle. Did Mr Jones bring him to this time and place to prevent Kate's shooting, he wondered?

"You will know who it is and what to do in due course, Mr Castle." Mr Jones added.

Castle watched as Mr Jones opened his door and got out of the car. He crossed the road to reach the cemetery side of the road. Instead of walking towards the main entrance to cemetery, Castle saw Mr Jones walk away in the opposite direction.

Frowning heavily Castle got out of the car. He had to wait for a car to pass before he could cross the road. He had to break into a jog to catch up to the other man who was walking at a brisk pace.

"Where are you going, Mr Jones?" Castle demanded. "The entrance is the other way."

"We have to be a little more discrete, Mr Castle, for obvious reasons."

Castle could not argue with that point. He nodded his head and continued to walk beside the other man. Castle spotted the funeral cortège as it made its way along the road. The hearse was flanked by a pair of NYPD motorcycle cops. He watched the hearse pass by with a heavy heart.

His gaze then shifted to the second limousine. Inside that vehicle were the pall bearers, Kate, Javier, Kevin, three others from the Twelfth and himself. Castle remembered the ride from the church to the cemetery had been spent in total silence. Everyone lost in their thoughts. Castle also remembered that throughout the ride he had been holding Kate's hand.

Castle also remembered the last minute fight he had with Kate just before they had reached the church. She had wanted to be a pall bearer but he had refused her citing her pregnancy. Before the argument erupted into an emotion filled shouting match, Castle had quickly suggested that Kate could be the leader of the funeral party. She would walk at the head of the coffin, leading her slain captain to his final resting place. It was a compromise that she readily accepted. The protocol people had no problems with that idea either.

When the cortege had passed by Castle turned to look at Mr Jones and found that he was some distance ahead of him. Castle had not realised that he had stopped to watch the hearse. Once more he was forced to break into a jog to catch up to Mr Jones.

XXX

Castle walked along the pathway barely noticing its gentle rise. Mr Jones was a few paces ahead of him but Castle's eyes were focused on the rows of uniform headstones as they undulated across the wide field. He had once read someone describing cemeteries as gardens of stone. It was only now seeing row after row of headstones that he fully appreciated the description.

Each headstone was the final resting place of a loved one. Each headstone told a story, however brief the worlds chiseled into the stone.

Reaching the crest of the rise Mr Jones paused. Castle soon joined him. Mr Jones focused his gaze into the distance. Castle followed the other man's gaze. Through a screen of trees he saw the funeral procession making its way towards the grave site.

The pall bearers had removed the coffin from the hearse and began the rest of the journey on foot. The procession was lead by a group of NYPD drummers whose slow but steady drumming set the beat for the procession. The sound of the drums travelled across the fields up to where Castle and Mr Jones were standing.

Behind the drummers there marched a ceremonial flag party. A flag bearer carrying Old Glory was flanked by the flags of the City of New York and the New York Police Department. On either side of these flag bearers were two uniform police officers also carrying Old Glory.

Behind the flag party, came a riderless black horse led by its rider. In the stirrups a pair of shinny pair of leather riding boots were turned in the opposite direction in the traditional symbolic way to honour a fallen soldier.

Castle had attended a couple of military funerals in the past and the pomp and ceremony of this procession reminded him of those funerals.

Walking a few paces in front of the flag draped coffin carrying the remains of Captain Roy Montgomery was Kate. Her back was ramrod straight and her eyes were focused straight ahead of her, concentrating, not wanting to fail her Captain on this important day.

From where Castle was standing he could not see Kate's face but he did not need to because he remembered the stoic set to her face, her emotions held at bay but sheer force of will.

He lost sight of Kate behind some trees and his gaze shifted to the flag draped coffin and the pall bearers carrying it. He saw the tall figure of himself holding one corner of the coffin at the back. He was dressed in a black business suit, shirt and tie. To Castle observing from a distance, Castle the pallbearer seemed a little out of place amongst the uniformed officers, like Ryan and Esposito and the three other officers from the 12th Precinct. He recalled that nearly everyone at the 12th had volunteered to be a pallbearer. He had been one of the first to do so. No one in the world would have been able to stop him.

The procession vanished behind the trees but the steady drum beat continued on.

"Are you alright, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones inquired, glancing at the author.

"Yeah." Castle replied huskily as his emotions rose to the surface. "Just a lot of sad memories."

"I understand."

Mr Jones reached out and tugged Castle on the sleeve drawing his attention. Mr Jones nodded his head down the path. He started walking and a moment later Castle followed him.

They had been walking a circuitous route for nearly ten minutes by Castle's reckoning and as he followed Mr Jones, Castle began to wonder where the other man was taking him. In the distance he could hear the burial service had already started.

From memory there had been a short religious ceremony before several dignitaries made speeches. The Mayor had said a few words about his friend and poker buddy. He was followed by the Police Commissioner, and then the Chief of Detectives. Kate spoke after the Chief of Detectives finished his speech.

Castle realised with growing anxiety Kate was not far away before she stepped up to the podium.

"Mr Jones."

"We're nearly there, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied, sensing Castle's concerns.

Mr Jones moved off the path they were on and walked along a long row of headstones. Castle stared at the other man but realised he had no other option but to follow.

Mr Jones reached a row of trees and came to a halt. Castle joined him a moment later. He looked to the other man. Mr Jones did not speak, he only pointed off to Castle's right. Castle turned and looked in the direction Mr Jones was pointing.

About five hundred yards away Castle saw the gathered mourners. They were arrayed in a semi-circled before the grave. Several rows were seated and the remainder stood behind the chairs. There were quite a lot of mourners present. He could not remember seeing so many people in that other time and place but then he had not been looking at the mourners. There were others things on his mind.

Castle saw himself standing behind the podium next to Kate. At the podium was the Chief of Detectives. His other self appeared to be standing closer to his wife than he remembered or had he actually been standing that close to her in that other time and place? After what had happened he could not really remember.

In the front row of seats was Evelyn Montgomery and her three children along with high ranking dignitaries. Castle spotted his mother and daughter seated in the second row of seats. Beside them was Johanna and Jim Beckett. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny were seated behind them in the third row.

Castle slowly turned his head to look at Mr Jones but as he did so he spotted a man crouching beside a headstone and staring in the direction of the funeral, someone hundred feet away. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the long sniper rifle.

"Maddox." Castle breathed.

"No, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied. His gaze too was on the sniper, watching the man as he stretched out on the ground. "Mr Maddox is further along."

"What?" Castle exclaimed, a deep frown of confusion on his face. "There's two gunmen?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr Castle." Mr Jones nodded.

Castle shook his head in disbelief. At first he thought he was hearing things but the grim look on Mr Jones told him that what he had heard was correct. There were two gunmen.

"One of them is targeting, Mrs Beckett." Mr Jones added.

Castle looked to the distance grave site and saw that the Chief of Detectives had finished his speech and was returning to his seat in the front row. He paused to offer his condolences to Evelyn Montgomery before taking his seat beside the Police Commissioner.

Kate was now moving towards the podium unfolding the eulogy that she and Castle had written in the early hours of the morning. He watched her for a few moments as she started speaking.

Castle dragged his gaze from his wife and focused on the sniper directly ahead of him. He could see the man was getting ready to fire, he was focusing the telescopic sight getting a bead on his intended target. He gauged the sniper was about a hundred to one hundred and fifty feet away from where he was standing.

He could not believe that Mr Jones had brought him to this spot to get him to stop two snipers.

"How far away is Maddox?" Castle demanded.

"He is about two hundred feet past this gentleman." Mr Jones explained.

Castle had not been able to spot Maddox's position. He glanced towards the grave site and saw Kate pausing in her eulogy to look at his other self.

Without saying a word Castle started running. His gaze was firmly fixed on the sniper on the ground. He ran faster than he had ever done before in his life, hoping and praying to himself that he was not too late. He saw the sniper slowly starting to squeeze the trigger of the rifle.

Castle was close but not close enough. He was going to be too late was his first thought. He felt a volcanic anger erupt within him. He leaped at the prone sniper hoping that he was in time.

He landed on the sniper. There was a loud startled cry and a whoosh of air but he was not sure if he had made the noise or if it had been the sniper but he did not care. He was already moving, recovering from the impact, his hands scrabbling at the sniper turning him around onto his back. The man looked stunned from Castle landing on him and winding him.

Clenching his right hand, Castle drove his fist into the sniper's face. He punched the man again and again, pouring all the power and anger he could summon into each blow. In a matter of moments the sniper's face had been reduced to a pulpy mess but he did not stop, he did not want to stop.

Only when he heard the loud screaming did Castle stop. He looked towards the grave site and saw the mayhem erupting over there. People screaming and shouting, throwing themselves to the ground.

"Kate!" He tried to shout but could only pant it out.

Castle started to rise to his feet to head over there but stopped when he felt a powerful hand on his shoulder.

"We must leave from here, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said.

"But I have to get over there," Castle said desperately.

Mr Jones glanced over to the scene of pandemonium and then looked at Castle, a small smile on his face. He shook his head.

"You already know what happened over there."

Castle stared at the grave site but he could not see Kate nor could he see his other self.

"Mr Castle, we can not tarry here. We must away at once." Mr Jones insisted.

"No, I have to go over there.

Every fiber of Castle's being screamed at him to rush over there.

"We have to leave now." Mr Jones said firmly.

Mr Jones took hold of Castle's arm and lifted him to his feet. Castle was surprised by the other man's strength. Mr Jones dragged him away from the headstones. Against his better judgment Castle allowed himself to be pulled away. As he hurriedly followed Mr Jones Castle cast a final look in the direction of the grave site.

XXX

"And in the end, the best you could hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you."

Rick had been watching the mourners as Kate spoke, glancing from time to time at his wife. On hearing her last remark he turned to look at her and found Kate staring at him. Her gaze was full of meaning and he understood completely. He watched her intently as she slowly turned to face the mourners and resume her eulogy.

"Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is..."

Rick saw the glint of bright light off into the distance between a pair of headstones. A frown creased his face as he started moving, lunging at Kate, throwing himself at her. He heard the dull hard thud of the bullet as it impacted the vest. Kate let out a shocked gasp of surprise as they both fell to the ground. As he hit the ground he felt like all the air had been punched out of him.

XXXXX

_**Well, what did you think of this chapter? I would really love to hear from you.**_

_**Con **_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"I'm not flying down to Charleston, South Carolina for a goddam soup kitchen opening!"

Evan Howard, chief of staff to Senator William Bracken tried not to cringe at the Senator's sudden and angry outburst. For a moment he thought the Senator was going to throw something in his direction. This time he did not unlike last time.

"It's not a soup kitchen opening, Senator."

"I don't care what the hell it is, I said I'm not flying down to Charleston." Bracken shot back his voice rising in anger.

"But Senator..."

"But nothing!" Bracken shouted. "Cancel it!"

"It's been on your schedule for a month, sir."

Bracken glared at his chief of staff.

"I said, cancel it."

Howard stared back at his boss for a couple of moments before he let out a small sigh, shook his head as he looked down at his note pad and scratched out the item on the page. For the past week the Senator had been flying off the handle at the smallest provocation, shouting and screaming at staffers for errors real or imagined. Already he had fired two staffers for allegedly sending him to the wrong meeting and giving him the wrong speaking notes. Howard knew that a couple more staffers were on the verge of quitting unable to take the Senator's outbursts any more.

Howard himself had been on the receiving end of many tirades over the past week. He did not know what was going on with him and he certainly could not explain the sudden change in the Senator's demeanour.

The only thing Evan could think of was that the Senator might be feeling the pressure as the build up to his announcement approached. The pressure of such a momentous announcement could affect anyone. He had been around Capital Hill long enough to have heard more than a few stories of other men in similar positions to that of Senator Bracken. Whatever it was that was bothering the Senator, it had been a living hell for Evan and everyone else in the outer office. If things continued the way they were going, the Senator might just find himself without any staff.

"I can't be in Charleston that day because I'll be in Austin." Bracken added in a more moderate tone of voice.

Howard looked up from his note pad and looked over to the Senator. This was the first time he had heard about it and did not hide the surprise from his face.

"Austin? What's in Austin, sir?"

"A meeting with some potential campaign contributors."

"When was this put on the schedule, sir?"

"Last week."

"Why am I only hearing about it now?" Howard complained.

"I'm sure Frank Hardy must have said something to you but you forgot about it." Bracken said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Howard was certain that he had not been told anything about a meeting with contributors in Austin, Texas. Taking care of the Senator's calendar was his job. It was not the first time this had happened. Ever since Hardy had signed on to be the Senator's campaign strategist and manager he had been doing that, adding or dropping meetings from Bracken's schedule. The first couple of times he found it annoying but now he was beyond annoyed, he was angry about it. He had to cancel a long standing meeting because Hardy had Bracken in California shmoozing campaign contributors at the last minute, leaving Howard to make embarrassed apologies for the Senator's no-show at a long promised meeting in Atlanta.

"I wish Hardy would goddam tell me when he's going to change your damn schedule." Howard seethed.

Bracken raised his eyebrows as he looked across to Howard.

"If you can't handle the job, Evan, I'm sure I can find someone better qualified."

This was not the first time Bracken had made the suggestion to him about getting someone else to do the chief of staff's job. Last week alone the suggestion had been made at least four times. Howard gritted his teeth as he fought down the wave of anger that threatened to rise. It took a moment to get himself under control. He was not going to quit. If Bracken did not like the job he was doing then he could damn well fire him. The problem was that Evan was rapidly reaching the point where he had had enough.

Howard rose slowly from the chair he had been sitting on and looked at Bracken.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything else, sir." He announced calmly. "Don't forget you have that vote in the Senate in an hour."

Bracken did not acknowledge Howard's last remark he was more interested in staring out the window of his office. Howard shook his head as he made his way to the door. On opening the door he was startled by the sight of Lee Yearwood filling the doorway with his fist raised ready to knock on the door.

Without a word Howard stepped aside to let the other man into the office. Yearwood nodded to Howard as he entered the office. Howard departed closing the door on his way out.

Yearwood made his way to the Senator's desk and sat himself down in the chair that Evan Howard had just vacated.

"You're late." Bracken snapped after Yearwood had sat down.

"The plane had mechanical problems, we were delayed on the ground at La Guardia." Yearwood replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It happens sometimes."

"I don't want to hear excuses, when I say I want to see you at a certain time, I expect you to be here." Bracken said not hiding his displeasure.

"Yes, sir."

Bracken glanced at the other man and regarded him carefully to see if he was being mocked. Yearwood kept a straight face as he looked at the Senator. Bracken nodded his head eventually before he turned to look out the window again.

"What's happening with the investigation?"

Yearwood knew exactly what investigation Bracken was asking about. It was the only thing he wanted to talk about with him. He had been in New York gathering the latest information from his sources in the NYPD. Last night he had received the Senator's call summoning him to Washington.

"It's going nowhere fast." Yearwood said.

"What about the guy the cops are holding?"

"You mean Leith?"

"Yeah."

Yearwood shook his head. "He wont talk."

"Make sure."

"I'm telling you he wont talk." Yearwood insisted. "The guy is ex-Delta Force, they could stick electrodes on his balls and he still wont talk, Senator."

Bracken slowly swivelled away from the window and faced Yearwood. There was a hard expression on his face as he stared at the other man on the other side of the desk.

"I want you to make sure that he never talks." Bracken said carefully. "Dead men don't tell tales."

"But Sen..."

"He is not to talk, ever." Bracken said raising his voice a little. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yearwood had done plenty of things in the service of his country that he could never talk about and after leaving the service he had done many more things that equally he could not speak about. He had done quite a few things for the Senator that could see him land in a Federal Prison for the rest of his natural life. He had faced danger full on and was proud to say he had never blinked, never hesitated. He had been issued orders over the years he had found distasteful but carried them out all the same. The order he had just been given by the Senator gave him a moment's pause.

He understood that the Senator was ordering him to kill one of his own men. A soldier that he trusted not to talk. The more he thought about the order the more he did not like it. For the first time in a very long while he was not sure if he could carry out the order.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr Yearwood?" The Senator repeated when the other man had not answered.

"Yes, sir." Yearwood said eventually.

"Good." Bracken nodded. "And what about the other man?"

"Maddox?" Yearwood said.

Bracken nodded his head.

"He left the country the day of the incident in the cemetery." Yearwood reported. "They will never find him, ever."

The Senator did not look too pleased with that piece of news. The expression on his face changed a moment later and he allowed a humourless smile to settle on his lips as he nodded his head in understanding.

"That detective leading the investigation...Beckett, I still want her taken care of." Bracken ordered.

Yearwood paled. This was not the first time the Senator had mentioned it. He stared at the Senator in shock.

"No sir."

"What?"

"I said, no sir." Yearwood repeated in firm voice.

Bracken blinked as he stared at the other man. It was not very often that he was told 'no'. In actual fact he could not remember the last time Yearwood had ever refused to carry out one of his orders

"We are not going to take out a New York Police Department detective, Senator." Yearwood said firmly and carefully. "We had one shot at her. We tried and we failed. We got her husband instead. If we try again, do you have any idea the manner of heat that will bring down on us? We don't need that kind of heat and we damn well don't want it, not now."

Bracken did not response to what Yearwood had just said. He continued to stare back unblinking.

"Let the case die down and then we can look at the matter then, and maybe we can deal with her at that time...but we are certainly not going to touch her right now, sir."

Bracken continued to stare at Yearwood for a few moments before he spoke.

"What if the cops trace the shooting at the cemetery back to you?" Bracken said breaking the silence.

"As I said before, Senator, the investigation is going nowhere." Yearwood continued. "We don't need the NYPD on our asses. But if they do get a little too close then we will look at taking action at that time. Right now, we don't do anything. We don't draw any kind of attention to ourselves.

Bracken thought about what Yearwood had said.

"Okay." Bracken conceded unhappily. "We will do it your way, for now,Yearwood."

"Yes, sir."

"You better be right, though." Bracken warned.

XXX

_It is like he is sitting in a darken movie theatre front and centre and there in front of him there is the large silver screen which is playing scenes on a continuous loop. Scenes he has seen over and over again._

_She stands there at the podium in her uniform all neat and crisp, a black ribbon of mourning across her badge pinned to her chest. The peak of her hat is pulled low as if to shade her eyes from the glare of the sun but he knows better. She is shading her eyes from the rest of the world so they can not see the tears she wants to shed for the man they came to bury today._

_She pauses in the eulogy she is delivering and looks across to the gathered mourners, family, friends, colleagues past and present, other assorted dignitaries that have come to pay their respects. Some are unashamedly crying, others maintain a stoic visage. He knows all of them are wondering how it happened. He is sure many of the gathered still find it hard to believe it has happened. That he is gone._

_But she knows what happened as does he. So do Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. They all know the truth of the man they came here to bury today. All have vowed that the truth will not see the light of day. They will carry the burden of what they know with them willingly. They will take the secret to their graves. It is the least they can do for the man who was their captain, their leader. The man each of them called, friend. All four who had the honour of carrying him to his grave. They will not let him down nor his family._

_She returns to the heartfelt words for the man she looked upon as a mentor and father figure, the man whose guidance and help has gotten her to where she is today. He knows the words she speaks because he has heard them before. _

_He too has been asked to say a few words. He accepted the request but the task scared the hell out of him. Even though words are his stock in trade, and he has the skills to find the right words to say for any occasion but he found it hard what to say today. But the words he found and he now looks forward to speak them before the assembled mourners._

_She pauses in her eulogy again and turns look at him. Her eyes silently tell him that she has found that someone who would willingly stand beside her. He gives her an almost imperceptible nod of his head in acknowledgment and encouragement. She almost smiles before she turns back and resumes speaking._

_His gaze shifts past the gathered mourners to the headstones in the distance. A flash of light catches his attention. Before he can recognise what it is he is starting to move. He is shifting towards her, warning bells are ringing in his head and she is in danger. He reaches her but not before the bullet. He hears the soft thud as the bullet finds its target._

_Blood...blood...blood...so much blood. The words...those desperate words pour forth from him as he cradles her head in his hand providing a soft pillow, urging her to stay with him, to hang on. Then the words come from the depths of his heart to let her know how he truly feels for her. He can't tell if she has heard him. Her hazel eyes stare up at him full of confusion and fear and then they close slowly. The last thing she sees is his face._

_He is standing at the edge of some trees at the cemetery standing beside him is Mr Jones. Directly ahead a short distance away is man prone on the ground behind a grave stone. A long rifle is in his hands and is aiming it in the direction of the mourners in the distance. He doesn't hesitate, running for the gunman. The only thought in his head is to stop the gunman at costs before the trigger can be squeezed. As he is running he knows that there is a second gunman a little further on. He can take out one of the gunmen but not both. He lunges at the first gunman landing heavily on him. The gunman does not get the chance to fire his weapon. It is only once he has dealt with the gunman that he hears the commotion and screaming coming from the grave site. The other gunman has fired his weapon._

_The scene changes to an abandoned office building in the process of being demolished . He is by Kate's side as they begin the search for the documents that will lead them to the man who had ordered her shooting, the man responsible for the death of Captain Roy Montgomery and for many others. His body still thrums with the memory of her naked body from the night before, the night they spent together for the first time. She had been right, he had no idea. That one night together was enough, if he ever really needed confirmation, for him to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

_She confronts the man who had shot her. Maddox. He is crouched over an open safe in the floor, his hand reaching down for the file that was hidden in there. Esposito who had managed to find them here because of his own investigation is the first to hear it. Esposito, ever loyal, ever vigilant hears the click and orders them out of the room. They barely make it through the door when the booby trapped file explodes. Maddox is dead and the file they had been after has been reduced to confetti..._

XXX

Castle awoke from the dream with a startled cry and almost immediately was reacquainted with a world of pain. He let out a gasp and closed his eyes, clutching his ribs, desperately trying to control his breathing and banish the dreams that had caused him to wake up suddenly.

After some moments his breathing had returned to normality and the sharp lancing pain in his ribs had subsided to something a little more manageable. Opening his eyes he found himself alone in bed. As the last tendrils of the familiar nightmare ebbed away he remembered waking up through the night and Kate's soothing words and gentle kisses had chased away that bad dream. Her gentle ministrations had sent him back to sleep. He also vaguely remembered Kate kissing him goodbye before she headed off to work some hours ago.

He wished that she did not have to go to work but he could not ask her, could not make that demand of her. He knew that nothing in the world was going to get in the way of her finding out who had hired the hitmen in the cemetery. Of finding the man who had shot him.

Truth be told he was a little concerned for her that she might be working herself a little too hard. He was annoyed that he was stuck at home recuperating when all he wanted was to be down at the precinct standing by her side, helping with the investigation, keeping an eye on her to make sure she did not push herself too hard.

Esposito had assured him that he would watch out for her. Ryan too had promised to look out for 'Mom'. He trusted both men to keep their word and keep a brotherly watch over her but it was not the same for Castle. It was his job to look after Kate.

The pain in his ribs had subsided sufficiently enough for Castle to make the effort to get out of bed. As much as he enjoyed staying in bed all day he found that it was not so much fun when he had to spend it alone. He wanted to get out of bed.

It had been five days since he had been shot and four since he had been released from the hospital. There were times when it felt like it seemed a life time ago and other times it felt like it only just happened yesterday.

For the past couple of days to occupy himself he had been writing. The work had nothing to do with Nikki Heat. He had already submitted the latest Nikki Heat book to Black Pawn a couple of months ago and it was currently in the galley stage before it was sent to the printers. Even now he was a little surprised at himself for having killed off Captain Montrose. He felt a little guilty at that but after what had unfolded at the hanger he knew that it had been the right thing to do. He just could not remember where that idea had come from.

The writing he had been doing for the past couple of days had to do with the dreams he had been experiencing since he had been shot and long before that. But as he was Richard Castle, his writing was not some hodgepodge of thoughts and ideas. He put it into story form. And the story he was writing was about a time travelling author and his partner.

It was a story that he had started some years back but had put aside. He doubted that Black Pawn would ever publish the story, he wasn't sure if he wanted it published. Whether the story was published or not did not matter to him, the compulsion to write was overwhelming and he obeyed the compulsion. He liked to think that the writing was helping him in his recuperation.

Castle swung his feet out of bed and planted them on the floor and sat up. So far so good, he thought to himself, there had only been a slight twinge of complaint from his ribs. Slowly he rose from the bed and moved towards the chair where his robe had been left. Gingerly he reached for it, careful not to bend or put pressure on his ribs. Slowly and carefully he put the robe on. He had not realised how much for granted he took just in the simple act of getting dressed. The first time he had tried to get dressed he almost collapsed from the pain barely able to breathe. He left the robe open and then slowly walked out of the bedroom.

Castle stifled a yawn as he shuffled towards the kitchen. Before he sat down at his desk and started writing he needed a caffeine shot to give him a kick start. Since he had started writing again he had tried to keep off the pain killers only taking one when the pain in his ribs became too excruciating. Sometimes he found the pain sharpened his mind and forced him to concentrate on writing, though it was not something he would recommend to budding writers as a writing method.

As he neared the kitchen he was startled to find Johanna sitting at the counter leafing through a magazine with one hand and holding up a mug of coffee with the other.

"Johanna?" He said with some surprise at finding his mother-in-law sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning, Rick." Johanna replied with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." Castle replied.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Castle moved towards Johanna.

"Not to be rude, dearest mother-in-law of mine, but what are you doing here?" Castle inquired.

"Can't I stop by to visit my son-in-law to see how he's fairing?"

Castle smiled at Johanna as he reached her. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Johanna returned the smile and watched him as he shuffled around the counter and head for the coffee machine. She could see that was still pale and in a little pain but she was pleased to see that he was looking a lot better than when he did when she last saw him a couple of days ago.

Even though five days had passed Johanna still shuddered at the memory watching him diving at Kate and dragging her to the ground. In the ensuing mayhem she had heard her daughter's scream. Her first thought had been that Kate had been hit. It horrified her to think that Castle was forced to witness seeing Kate being shot all over again and worse she had to witness her daughter being shot.

Then Johanna heard Kate screaming again, screaming for her husband who had taken the bullet that was meant for her. In those few horrific minutes that seemed to last an eternity, Johanna had an inclining of what it must have been like in that other time and place. She was not a very religious person but that day in the cemetery she did offer up a silent prayer of thanks that her daughter was safe and that her son-in-law would be okay.

"You're not on babysitting duty by any chance?" Castle called over his shoulder.

"What?" Johanna muttered shaking off her reveries.

"I said, you're not on babysitting duty?"

"Now why would I be babysitting you?"

Castle picked up his mug and brought it up to his mouth. He blew on the coffee a couple of times before he took a sip. He cast an amused look in Johanna's direction.

"Well, mother has a master class at her acting school."

Johanna nodded her head. She knew all about the master class and who was conducting it, Lance Hastings who would be discussing the joys and sorrows of appearing on a long running soap opera. Martha had invited Johanna to come along and watch. Johanna had been eager but because of what had happened to Castle she had to make the sacrifice and give up meeting Lance. For that sacrifice Martha had promised that she would meet the actor another day.

"Alexis is at school, studying for her final exams." Castle continued.

"Yes."

"And, Kate of course is at work."

Castle slowly walked towards the counter.

"All three of them don't want to leave me alone at home because they know I can get up to mischief when I'm alone and bored." Castle said as he reached the counter.

"You? Never." Johanna scoffed, shaking her head.

Castle took a sip of his coffee and set the mug down on the counter.

"Well, are you bored, Rick?" Johanna asked.

"How can I be bored when I have the pleasure of your company, Johanna?" Castle grinned.

Johanna smiled warmly as she raised her mug in silent acknowledgment of his compliment.

The smile faded a little from Johanna's face.

"After everything's that happened, I haven't thanked you Rick, for what you did..."

"No thanks needed." Castle interjected, shaking his head.

Castle reached across the counter and placed his hand over Johanna's. Johanna looked up from her coffee to see Castle's blue eyes looking solemnly at her.

"You should know by now, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep Kate safe." He said in a low voice. The smile suddenly returned to Castle's face. "Besides, a broken rib is a small price to pay."

Johanna did know that. She had always known that but she had never seen it for herself until now. She smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"So what are you going to do today, Rick?" Johanna asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm going to do some writing."

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Johanna offered.

"That would be nice, thanks."

"Anything in particular you would like?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay."

Castle took a sip of his coffee and as he was setting the mug down his attention was drawn to the large padded envelope sitting at the end of the counter.

"What's that?" He asked nodding at the envelope.

"The doorman brought it up a little earlier." Johanna replied. "It's for you, I think."

Castle frowned a little with curiosity as he shifted across and reached for the envelope. Picking up the envelope he found it a little heavy. He saw that it had come from his lawyers. His first thought was that it must be some contract they wanted him to sign.

He opened up the envelope and removed another envelope, this one was discoloured with age. There was a letter attached to the second envelope. He picked it up an unfolded the letter and read it quickly. It was a letter from his lawyers advising that they were following his instructions and sending the old envelope to him. He put the letter aside and attacked the second envelope.

On opening the second envelope he reached in and pulled out a sheaf of papers. On closer inspection he saw that they were photo copies of bank account statements. These statements looked familiar to him as if he had seen them before.

He picked up the letter that was with the statements and read it. The look on his face darkened as he read the letter he had written long ago. After a moment he set the letter down and stared at the statements. He remembered where he had seen these statements before and whose account this was.

"It's William Bracken isn't it?" Castle said in a quiet voice.

Johanna looked up from the magazine, startled.

"What?"

Castle turned to look at his mother-in-law.

"The Dragon, the man responsible for all of this, is Senator William Bracken."

Johanna did not respond to what Castle had just said. She was too shocked to speak. Castle saw the colour drain from her face and that was answer enough to his question.

XXX

Castle sat at his desk in the office. In front of him were the bank statements he had received and beside them was the file that Johanna had given him not all that long ago. He had been staring at them for some time now and slowly formulating a plan of action.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" Johanna asked. She was standing in the doorway staring at her son-in-law.

Castle lifted his gaze and looked at the worried looking Johanna Beckett. It never failed to amaze him that both mother and daughter were so alike with their facial expressions.

"I'm going to put an end to all of this." Castle said.

"You don't need me to tell you how dangerous that man is."

Castle nodded his head grimly as his hand came to rest against his injured ribs.

"I know Johanna, I know." Castle said grimly.

Johanna nodded her head slowly as she regarded her son-in-law.

Castle reached for the phone on his desk. He picked it up and quickly punched in a number.

"Paula, I need you to organise some things for me immediately and not ask any questions." Castle announced when his call was answered. "Okay, see you in an hour."

Castle set the phone down and leaned back in his chair. Lifting his eyes he saw Johanna staring at him.

"What are you up to, Rick?"

"Like I said before, Johanna. I'm going to put an end to all of this."

"Okay." Johanna said carefully. "Are you going to tell Kate?"

Castle suddenly made a face at the mention of his wife's name. He knew immediately that if he told her what he was going to do she would try and stop him. He would have to come up with a plausible cover story.

Castle slowly rose to his feet. If he was going to meet with his agent, Paula in an hour he had to get ready.

"Will you protect me from the wrath of my wife, if it comes to that?" Castle joked.

"I'll try and do my best, Rick."

"Thanks, that fills me with such confidence, Johanna." Castle laughed.

Johanna smiled softly as she watched as Castle made his way towards the bedroom.

"Do you want help in getting dressed, Rick?" She called out.

"I think I can manage but thanks."

"Okay."

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Kate stood in the observation room and stared at the window looking into the interrogation room where the suspect was. He was of average height and build with short dark brown hair. His hands were handcuffed behind his back. A large white bandage was across his nose. The man's eyes still sported the heavy purple black bruising that had resulted from the broken nose. Who ever had hit him, had hit him hard and fast, and many times.

As she watched the prisoner, she could not help but be reminded of how Lockwood had looked after Castle had dealt with him. It was almost an identical injury, as if Castle had delivered the blows himself. Yet it could not have been Castle. Her husband had been standing beside her on the podium.

Nearly a week already and the prisoner had not spoken. She had taken a number of runs at him and had gotten nothing out of him. It felt to her like she had been interrogating Lockwood all over again.

Esposito had told her that she would not get anything out of him. He was ex-special forces and they didn't talk. They were especially trained not to talk, to withstand interrogation and torture. The prisoner had not spoken when Esposito had taken a turn at him, nor to the specialist interrogator that she had brought in.

She had dealt with any number of tough nuts in her time but she had not encountered anyone like the man siting in the interrogation room. She hated to admit it but this guy was very good.

Nearly a week already and they still had nothing on him, except for his prints on the rifle and the bullets. She had been grateful to whoever had taken him down that he had not had the chance to fire at the mourners. One sniper firing was bad enough, but two? It did not bear thinking about.

Kate continued to stare at the window into the interrogation room. Time was running out. She would have to charge him and have him processed by the end of the day. She hated the thought of the prisoner going into the system. Though there was enough evidence to charge him it was not enough for Kate. She wanted to know who was behind him, behind Lockwood, behind it all. Who was pulling the strings? That was who Kate wanted

"Beckett?"

Kate turned around and found Ryan standing in the doorway holding up a file.

"You better take a look at this." Ryan said waving the file.

Kate nodded and left the observation room. Ryan passed her the file.

"CSU just sent this over." He explained. "He wasn't after you or Castle."

Kate looked up from the file to Ryan.

"The CSU people recreated the line of the possible shot..."

"And?" Kate prompted.

"Take a look." Ryan motioned.

Kate looked at the sketch map of the grave site and immediate surrounds that the CSU people had drawn up. She saw the red line that had been drawn from the sniper's position out to the line of seats where the mourners were sitting. One particular seat was circled in red. Her eyes widened in alarm when she read the name of the mourner sitting in that seat. Johanna Beckett.

Kate's eyebrows rose in surprise as she across to Ryan.

"My mother?"

"Looks like it." Ryan replied.

Kate frowned wondering why her mother would be the target for a sniper. Almost immediately she remembered the confrontation she had with her mother after her meeting with Joe Pulgatti.

"I'll talk to her later." Kate said. She was not looking forward to that particular meeting but she was going to get her mother to talk.

Ryan nodded his head.

Kate passed the file back to Ryan and then checked her watch.

"Is everyone assembled?" She asked.

"Ready and waiting, boss." Ryan replied with a grin.

Since the shooting at the cemetery Kate had been the acting head of Homicide at the 12th as well as heading the investigation of the shooting. As much as she wanted to be by Castle's side while he recuperated she had a job to do.

"Okay, let's go." Kate ordered.

Ryan nodded his head and then stepped aside to allow Kate to walk out first. He quickly fell into step beside her as they made there way into the bullpen to where everyone was waiting for the daily briefing.

XXX

Captain Victoria Gates stood in the middle of the elevator facing the doors as it slowly made its way up to the fourth floor. She cast a critical eye over her navy blue pants suit and brushed off an imaginary piece of lint from from her left shoulder. She had spent an inordinate long time getting ready this morning. She had chosen then discarded several pants suits before she had chosen the one she was wearing. She had even taken a little extra time applying her make up. She wanted to make a good impression.

As much as she tried to hide it, Captain Gates could not quite quell the nerves she was feeling. She had not felt this nervous since the day she had joined Internal Affairs as the new Lieutenant.

The elevator arrived at its destination. Captain Gates paused a moment to take a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and then stepped out onto the fourth floor of the 12th Precinct. She stood there in the hallway taking in the scene while trying to wrap it around her head that she was the new Captain of the 12th.

Just a few days ago she had been sitting in her office at Internal Affairs at 1 Police Plaza when the Chief of Detectives had strolled into her office unannounced and had offered her the posting at the 12th. In all honesty she had not thought about the posting. She had known Roy Montgomery but would not have called him a friend. He had been an acquaintance at best. The work she did for Internal Affairs did not allow for the making of too many friends in the workplace. Plenty of enemies, yes but friends, not that many. They had a good working relationship.

She had been shocked and saddened at his death but she had not thought about putting up her hand for the vacancy, not like several other Captains that she knew who had cared less that the body had barley gotten cold before they made it known they wanted the job. She had been surprised the Chief of Detectives had offered her the job. She was even more surprised when she had accepted the job.

Captain Gates had wanted to arrive first thing in the morning ready to roll up her sleeves and get down to business but she had spent most of the morning down at 1PP cleaning and packing up her office and then having to sign off on some cases that she had on her plate and then go to Personnel to fill out and sign some forms. Then there had been a couple of meetings with her superiors, briefings actually, to bring her up to speed.

And now here she was, standing in the 12th Precinct about to replace the slain Captain Montgomery. Her promotion had not been announced and she had declined the offer from the Chief of Ds to accompany her to the precinct and make the announcement. She was going to do it her way, like she always had.

Captain Gates had little doubt that her arrival would shock more than a few people and there would be resentment from many of the uniforms and detectives at the 12th. She knew full well what her reputation was within the NYPD. In her time at IA she had more than a few officers dismissed from the force and some had even gone to jail. Yet she was not there to win a popularity contest. She had a job to do and she would do it to the best of her abilities.

Clutching her leather brief case a little tighter, Captain Gates made her way along the corridor towards the bullpen. Entering the bullpen she paused and looked over to where a small group of people where standing in front of a murder board.

Standing between the gathered officers and the murder board was a tall brunette woman. Captain Gates recognised Detective Kate Beckett, remembering her. Their paths had crossed a couple of years ago after the shooting of the suspect Dick Coonan.

Gates had read Beckett's file the day before, familiarising herself with this high flying homicide detective. Gates had gone over the personnel files of many of the other people at the precinct. She had been impressed with what she had read in Beckett's file and more so considering Beckett's age.

Captain Gates found a spot and watched the younger woman as she spoke to the people in front of her. Gates was a little surprised to discover that Detective Beckett was pregnant. No one had mentioned that to her.

"Okay, Ryan, Esposito, go over the witness statements again." Kate ordered. "Maybe we missed something the first couple of times."

Ryan and Esposito exchanged a look before turning to face Kate. Whatever protest was on their lips died instantly unvoiced when they saw Kate's raised eyebrow.

"You got it, boss." Ryan sighed.

"Karpowski, go over the forensics again."

"On it, Beckett." Detective Karpowski responded.

Kate nodded and then cast a quick glance at the board to the photographs of the two SR-25 sniper rifles that had been recovered at the cemetery before she turned to look at the detectives.

"Where are we at on fingerprints?" She asked.

"We've run his prints through all the data bases. Nothing." Ryan reported.

"But you're sure he's ex-special forces?" Kate questioned, eyeing Esposito.

"Positive." Esposito confirmed. "Black Ops."

"The Lab's running a trace on DNA found on the rifles." Karpowski announced.

"Keep on them Karpowski I want the results, ASAP."

"Yes, boss."

"Any luck on tracing the rifles?" Kate asked.

Esposito opened his notepad and flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for and consulted the page.

"According to the DOD the serial number of the rifle of the second sniper matches a weapon that was issued to one Martin Holst, a Navy SEAL who was killed in action seven years ago. His body was recovered on a subsequent mission but the weapon wasn't."

Kate frowned on hearing that piece of news but did not say anything waiting for Esposito to continue.

"The other rifle was issued to a Harland Paisley, also a SEAL, who reported it missing six years ago."

"What did he have to say?" Kate asked.

"Apart from the initial report, nothing, he was killed the following day, so no detailed report."

Another dead end, Kate thought to herself unhappily. She shook off her feelings and turned to look at Detective Clayton Morris. Morris was aged in his late fifties of average height with greying hair that was closely cropped. He had spent twenty-five years in the military as an interrogator. He had done numerous tours of duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq before he had joined the NYPD. He was one of the best interrogators in the force. He was known within the NYPD as 'The Priest' because suspects readily confessed to him.

"Morris, take another crack at our friend in the box." Kate ordered.

Detective Morris nodded his head.

"The clock's ticking on this one, people." Kate reminded everyone. "Let's get something by the end of the day otherwise we have to charge him with what we have."

The Detectives came to life at the command. They all knew that at the moment the only they could charge the suspect with was firearms charges which with a half decent lawyer would not get him much jail time if any.

Esposito straightened up a little as he approached Kate.

"Beckett, I have a contact from my army days who can help with the fingerprints and DNA." Esposito announced.

"Are you sure he will help you?"

"He will." Esposito said firmly. "He owes me."

Kate regarded the Hispanic detective carefully, seeing the look on his face. She knew Esposito had served in Special Forces and had done tours in the Middle East but that was a part of his life that he did not talk about much. She could only speculate as to what Esposito had done for this contact of his to owe him a favour with no questions asked.

"Okay, follow it up." Kate replied. She looked over to Ryan. "Ryan, get LT to help you with the witness statements."

Captain Gates watched as Kate dismissed the detectives to their tasks. Kate was about to turn to face the murder board when she caught sight of Captain Gates. As she cautiously approached the Captain she could not hide the look of curiosity on her face. It took her a moment to remember her name.

"Captain Gates." Kate said.

"Detective Beckett." Captain Gates replied, offering a brief smile before she cast a quick look around the bullpen before she looked back at Kate.

Kate was a little nervous at finding the captain from Internal Affairs standing in the bullpen.

"Are you here to see how the investigation is progressing, Captain?" Kate inquired.

Kate and the team had gotten used to people from 1 Police Plaza taking a close interest in the case. Two snipers at the funeral of a slain police captain where the Mayor and The Police Commissioner were in attendance would definitely attract a whole lot of interest from many quarters.

Kate was already briefing the Chief of Detectives on a twice daily basis and the Mayor's office on a daily basis on the progress of the case. She hated having to do the briefings because it took time away from the case but she realised that it was a necessary evil, and she was thankful that she did not have to front the briefings in person. The Mayor's office and the Chief of Detectives were content with briefings over the phone. What surprised Kate the most was that 1PP had not sent anyone more senior to take over the case.

After taking in the whole of the bullpen Captain Gate's gaze returned to Kate.

"Why don't we go into the office, Detective Beckett?" Captain Gates suggested, pointing towards Captain Montgomery's office.

Kate felt her stomach drop. She pursed her lips and slowly nodded her head. She did not like the idea that this captain from IA could simply waltz in an assume she can commandeer Captain Montgomery's office. All the same she motioned towards the vacant office, letting Captain Gates go first. As they made their way through the bullpen Esposito cast a questioning look at Kate. Kate could only respond with a small shrug of her shoulders as she walked past Esposito's desk.

"What's Iron Gates doing here?" Ryan demanded in a low voice as he rolled his chair over to his partner.

"Search me, Bro." Esposito whispered back as he watched the captain and Kate enter the office.

On entering the office Captain Gates immediately made her way to stand behind the desk. She set her brief case on the desk before she cast a quick look around taking in the surrounds. She noticed that the office had not been cleaned out. Captain Montgomery's personal belongings remained exactly where they had been left as if it was expected that he would be returning soon.

Captain Gates could well understand why no one had collected Montgomery's things but someone should have had the foresight to clear the office. The man was not returning.

Kate frowned when she saw the IA captain walk over and stand behind Captain Montgomery's desk looking for all the world like she owned the place. She found it a little presumptuous even though she was a captain. Kate wanted to say something about it but wisely chose to hold her tongue.

"In answer to your question, Detective Beckett," Captain Gates said slowly. "Yes, I'm here to oversee the investigation and, everything else here. I'm the new Captain of the 12th Precinct. Effective immediately."

Kate's mouth fell open in surprise. She was stunned by the announcement. Everyone at the precinct knew that a replacement captain would be appointed, there had been enough gossip and speculation flying about as to who might get the job. Gossip and speculation was par for the course. Kate had not taken too much interest in the speculation preferring to concentrate on the case instead. What bothered her, she realised, was that no one from 1PP had bothered to give her a heads up that a new captain had been appointed.

"Welcome aboard, ma'am." Kate ground out.

"If my mother drops by you can call her ma'am." Captain Gates stated firmly. "You may address me either as Captain or Sir."

Kate wanted to roll her eyes at the Captain's statement but managed not to.

"Yes...Captain."

Captain Gates nodded her head, almost smiling.

"You've been in charge of Homicide is that correct?"

"In an acting capacity, Captain." Kate clarified.

"You're a bit young for such responsibility, aren't you?"

"Captain Montgomery didn't think so, Captain." Kate shot back.

Captain Gates nodded her head again. When reading Beckett's personnel file she had noted that Captain Montgomery had given her the responsibility of overseeing the homicide teams at the 12th. Gates had read the memo written by Montgomery justifying the position and then she had taken a look at the results following the appointment. The results had been impressive. Once more Gates looked about the office before she settled her gaze on Kate.

"Detective Beckett, you reputation precedes you." Captain Gates said.

"I didn't know I had a reputation, Captain."

Captain Gates was a little amused by Kate's response. "Youngest woman in the NYPD to make detective. You beat me by six weeks. Youngest to make Detective First Grade."

Kate's eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

"I didn't realise that people kept score." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, everybody keeps score, Detective. Especially those downtown." Captain Gates pointed out.

Kate nodded her head not knowing how to respond to that remark from the captain. She had never cared much about her career prospects within the NYPD. All she cared about was arresting murderers, putting them behind bars and trying to give some closure to the families of the victims.

"Yes, youngest woman to make detective, one of the highest case closure rates in all of the NYPD, I'd say you have quite the reputation, Detective Beckett."

Kate was not sure if the captain was merely stating facts or showing signs of jealousy. The captain's face certainly gave nothing away.

"I'm going to pay courtesy calls to the other floors, I'll be gone an hour." Captain Gates announced suddenly. She waved her hand indicating the office. "Have a couple of uniforms pack up this office before I return."

"I'll take care of it personally, ma'...sir."

Captain Gates came around from behind the desk as she passed Kate she raised an admonishing eyebrow.

"No heavy lifting from you, Detective."

"No, sir."

"When I get back, I want a full briefing on the current state of all cases you have open."

"Yes, sir." Kate said through gritted teeth as she watched Captain Gates walked out of the office.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be gratefully received, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Rick, are you sure you should be doing this?"

Johanna cast a worried look towards Castle who was sitting beside her in the back seat of the town car. Castle was looking a little pale. He had been rather quiet since they had left the loft, not his usual talkative self. Castle slowly turned to look at his worried mother-in-law.

"Yeah." Castle nodded.

Johanna raised a questioning eyebrow. He looked a little too pale for her liking and he had taken a long time to get dressed. She was sure he should not be out and about in his condition.

"I'm fine. I took a pill before we left the loft." Castle informed her. "It should kick in any time soon."

"Maybe I should come up with you?" Johanna suggested.

"Don't worry."

"I can't help it, it's part of the job description."

Castle smiled at that remark. He understood Johanna's concerns. If it was Alexis or Kate he would have been freaking out.

The car pulled up at the curb. Johanna got out of the car and opened the door for Castle. The author struggle to get out. Johanna reached out to help him. Castle accepted the helping hand with a curt nod of his head.

"Are you really sure you're alright, Rick?" Johanna repeated, her concern for him deepening.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Castle insisted.

"Maybe I should come up with you?"

"What are you, my mother?" Castle remarked with a note of irritation.

"No, I'm much worse." Johanna retorted eyeing him carefully. "I'm your mother-in-law."

Johanna had been against Castle leaving the loft. She had tried to make him reconsider but he stubbornly would not hear of it. The thought of calling Kate and telling her what her husband was doing did cross her mind but decided against it. A decision she was starting to regret.

Castle looked at Johanna. His pained expression softened his pursed his lips curved upwards a little. His hand curled around his injured ribs.

"Please Johanna, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

Johanna allowed a small smile to disguise her concern for her injured son-in-law. The smile quickly faded as she arched her eyebrow at him.

"And there's the famous Beckett look that has made men shake in their boots." Castle quipped.

Johanna shook her hand but let out a long sigh in resignation. Her son-in-law was almost as stubborn as her daughter when he set his mind to it. There was no way she was going to dissuade him from what he wanted to do.

"I'll be fine on my own, really." Castle assured her. "I'm not going to be here for too long and then I'll go straight home."

"Okay, but call me if you if you need anything." Johanna said pointedly.

"I will, promise."

"Just take it easy, okay?" Johanna said.

"I will."

"Because I don't fancy having to provide an explanation to Kate why I let you out of the loft and left you alone."

Castle grinned as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It'll be our little secret, Johanna."

Johanna got back into the back of the car. He was about to close the door when Johanna held out his briefcase.

"I think you're going to need this, Rick."

"Thanks." Castle said as he took the briefcase.

Castle closed the door and stepped away from the car. He watched as the driver slowly pulled into the traffic and drove away. He turned and slowly made his way into the building that housed the offices of his agent.

As he crossed the lobby to the bank of elevators he caught sight of several people staring at him having recognised him. He regretted not having brought his sunglasses with him. Usually he welcomed the attention and adulation but not today.

What he had done at the cemetery, throwing himself in front of his wife to stop a bullet aimed at her, had become front page news and the lead story on the local TV news shows. He had been inundated with requests for interviews. All had been politely declined leaving it to Paula to issue a statement.

Castle did not want to be side tracked by fans coming up to him wanting an autograph or wanting to know how he was or wanting to talk about the shooting. He was silently grateful the elevator arrived quickly and he got in along with a handful of other people. He took a position at the back of the car.

As the elevator rose steadily upwards a couple of young women who were standing at the front turned around to look at him. Castle offered them a charming smile the one he used when he met his fans at book signings. The two women looked at each other shared a giggle and then turned around.

The elevator arrived at its first destination and the two young women stepped out. They waved to Castle as they walked away. He smiled and returned the wave. The doors closed and the elevator resumed its upward journey.

Castle got off the elevator at the twentieth floor. He turned to his right and started walking along the corridor. With each step he took he could feel his ribs throbbing with pain. He could also feel small beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead. He stopped to catch his breath and ran the back of his hand across his forehead. He could do this he silently reminded himself.

A few minutes later he started walking again. He entered the reception area and the girl behind the front desk rose to her feet and broke into a big welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr Castle."

"Hi Michelle, how are you?"

"The question is, how are you, Mr Castle?" Michelle replied.

"On the mend."

"So pleased to hear it."

"Thank you for the card and flowers, by the way."

Michelle was a little taken aback, surprised that he had remembered the card and flowers that she had sent him amongst all the others he must have received. She smiled back at him then motioned to the door that led into Paula's office.

"She's waiting for you, Mr Castle."

"Wish me luck." Castle grinned. It was the usual refrain he used before he entered his agent's office, part joke and part real.

Castle walked up to the door and rapped his knuckles on it. He opened the door without waiting to be bidden.

Entering the office he found Paula seated behind her desk with the phone stuck to her ear. From the sounds of it she was berating some publisher on behalf of a client of hers. Castle was always grateful that she was on his side because he would hate to be on the receiving end of one of Paula's tirades.

On seeing Castle enter the office the expression on Paula's face lightened and quickly rang off by telling whoever was on the other end of the line that she would them back. She slammed the phone back in its cradle and then leaned back in her chair, watching Castle carefully as he made his way to a chair and sat himself down and set the brief case down beside the chair.

"So, how are you with leaping tall buildings in a single bound, Superman?" Paula questioned in her sharp nasally tone of voice. "Because you're faster than a speeding bullet leaves a lot to be desired."

"Good to see you too, Paula." Castle replied.

"Don't make me get up and hit you, Rick."

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone recovering from a broken rib."

Paula waved away his remark with a flick of her hand. She focused a steady gaze on the author.

"Should you even be here, Rick?"

Castle caught note of the concern in her voice. He had been with her for long enough to know that behind the bluster and bravado and sharp business mind there beat the heart of a caring person. She just did not let it show too often.

"I needed to get out of the loft for a little while, okay?" Castle said.

"Kate know you're here?"'

"No, and you're not going to tell her."

Paula's carefully plucked eyebrows arched upwards a little at his response.

"If she asks, I will tell her."

Castle conceded that with a nod of his head.

Paula held his gaze for a couple of moments before she started speaking.

"Well, you're quite the hero, Ricky boy." She remarked. "You wouldn't believe the number of requests for interviews I've been fielding these past couple of days. All the national breakfast shows, The View...Ellen, not to mention all the local stations." Paula waved her hand to a large stack of message slips sitting at the end of her desk.

"No, no interviews." Castle said.

"This will be great publicity for your new book. I got most of the national dailies, and don't get me started on all the magazines that have been ringing...I mean you couldn't buy this kind of publicity."

"No."

"Black Pawn tells me that the pre-order sales have shot through the roof over the past three days." Paula informed him.

"Paula, no."

"But you're a hero." Paula insisted.

Castle shook his head. There might have been a time way back when he would have revelled in the status of being a hero and would have loved nothing more than to soak up all the publicity and adulation he would have received. He would have eagerly done the rounds of press and TV shows. But that was then. He did not consider himself a hero now. He had been in the right place at the right time. He also knew what was going to happen at the cemetery and had moved immediately when he had seen the flash of the telescope in the distance.

"So what do I tell the Mayor's Office?" Paula asked.

"What?"

"They called me yesterday, Bob wants to give you a medal, so does the police commissioner."

"No." Castle said firmly.

Paula was ready to argue with him but seeing the look on Castle's face she realised she would get nowhere with him.

"Okay, we'll get back to that later." Paula sighed letting the matter drop for now.

"Paula, I need to borrow an office for a little while as well as a computer and a fast scanner." Castle announced.

"Can I ask why you need them?"

"You can ask."

Paula was ready to repeat her question but closed her mouth just as quickly when she saw the look on Castle's face. It was the look that told her that she was not going to get anything out of him in the way of an explanation.

"Okay, I can arrange that."

"Thank you, Paula, I appreciate it."

Paula rose from her desk and crossed the office to the door. She opened the door and stepped out to the reception desk to speak with Michelle.

"The office will be ready in a few minutes, Rick." Paula announced when she returned.

Castle smiled his thanks to his agent.

Castle watched as the last pages of the last file were fed through the scanner. He pressed the send button. His eyes moved to the computer screen and saw the scanned document appear on the computer. He took a USB from his pocket and inserted it into a slot on the computer. He downloaded the files and a letter he had typed up from the folder on the computer, then emailed the folder to one of his email addresses. He removed the USB and returned it to his jacket pocket and deleted the files from the computer. The scanned files were returned to his brief case.

With those tasks completed Castle picked up the telephone and quickly punched out a number.

"Hey, its Rick Castle." He announced when his call was answered. "I'm good...on the mend...Yeah, it was a close call, thank God for the vest, right?...Listen, I need a favour...I need you to find me the current location of a certain FBI agent for me."

Castle told the person on the other end of the line the name of the FBI agent.

"No, I've lost contact with them and I just want to catch up with them, that's all." Castle explained. "Thanks, call me as soon as you can."

Castle rang off and then dialled another number. The call was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Ghost Rider, it's Castle." Castle announced. "I'm calling in a favour, man. I'm sending you a USB. There's a cover letter with specific instructions. Yeah, it's important...I wouldn't be sending it to you if it wasn't. The letter will explain everything. Thanks man. I'll send it to your dead letter drop. Text me when everything is in place, okay? Right, thanks man."

Castle set the phone down. He was about to get up when his cell phone started ringing. He fished the phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

"Hey, that was quick." Castle said when he answered the call. "So what's the location?"

Castle's eyes shot upwards.

"London? Really?...Oh, okay...thanks for that, I owe you man."

Castle rang off and return the phone to his pocket. He sat at the desk mulling over the information he had just received and what he could do.

Five minutes later Castle emerged from the office with his briefcase. He walked over to the reception desk. He pulled out the USB.

"Michelle, could you have this couriered straight away for me?" Castle asked.

"Certainly, Mr Castle." Michelle replied as she took the USB from Castle. "Where is it going?"

Castle scribbled the address on a scrap piece of paper and passed it to Michelle. Michelle looked at the address.

"Consider it done, Mr Castle."

"Thank you, Michelle."

Castle returned to Paula's office. The agent looked up from her work.

"You finished, Ricky?" she asked.

"Just one more thing, Paula." Castle replied.

"Okay." Paula said carefully.

"I need you to book me a same day round trip to London for tomorrow night." Castle informed her.

"What the..?"

XXX

Jim Beckett unlocked the front door of the apartment. On entering he picked up the sounds of classic rock wafting through the apartment. He commenced to frown but then his face morphed into a thin smile when he recognised the song and where it was coming from. He set his briefcase beside the hallway table and then closed the front door. He then turned and made his way towards the office where the music was coming from.

Jim pushed open the half closed door to find his wife sitting at the desk. Johanna was marking papers from one of her classes. He was surprised to find her home at this hour of the afternoon. He thought she would still have been at the loft looking after Castle.

As he gazed at his wife the smile on Jim's face deepened a little more. Johanna was humming along to the song coming out of the radio too engrossed in her work to notice him standing in the doorway.

"You're back early." Jim remarked.

Johanna jumped in her chair, startled by the sound of his voice.

"Jim." Johanna muttered as she leaned behind her to switch off the radio. "I didn't see you there. I was busy marking these papers." Johanna waved her hand over the papers in front of her.

"I noticed." Jim grinned. "You're really enjoying teaching, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Johanna nodded.

"Why aren't you babysitting, Rick?" Jim asked. "He didn't send you away by any chance?"

"Nooo." Johanna said, dragging out the word. "He didn't send me away."

Johanna had not been happy leaving Castle out the front of his agent's building. On the ride home she had silently chided herself for having let him go on his own when it was obvious to her that he was in no condition to be out and about on his own. Yet she chose to trust him at his word that he would not be too long at his agent and she trusted Paula Haas to look after him. It was only when she got a text from Castle informing her that he had gotten home safely did she ease her concerns.

"So why are you home and not at the loft?" Jim pressed.

"I was no longer needed." Johanna shrugged.

Jim accepted the explanation with a small nod of his head.

"Anyway, what are you doing home so early, Jim?"

"Have you forgotten I promised to make dinner tonight?"

The look on Johanna's face told him that she had indeed forgotten that he was making dinner tonight.

"I came home early to make a start." Jim added. He could have needled her about having forgotten about dinner but he had a good day at work and he was feeling a little generous.

"You haven't told me what you're making." Johanna said.

"You'll find out at dinner time."

"Okay, be like that, see if I care." Johanna retorted with a feigned pout.

"How is Rick, anyway?" Jim asked.

"On the mend."

"That's good to hear." Jim nodded.

Try as he might Jim could not forget that scene at the cemetery. He remembered seeing Castle making a dive for Kate and wondering what the hell he was doing. The answer came a split second later when pandemonium broke out. And later when he had learned what his son-in-law had done. Even now he still could not believe what Castle had done, throwing himself in front of a bullet.

"I might go over and pay him a visit tomorrow." Jim said quietly.

Johanna smiled at her husband. "I'm sure he'd like that." Johanna agreed.

Jim heard the front door open. He turned and saw Kate walk through the door.

"Katie's here." Jim informed his wife. "Hey, Katie."

Kate offered her father a small wan smile as she approached him.

"Hi, Dad."

"What's the matter?" Jim asked, a little concerned. Kate shook her head.

"I just need to speak to Mom." Kate replied. "Alone."

Jim knew when not to push his daughter, especially when she had a serious expression on her face.

"I'm making dinner tonight, you're welcome to stay." He suggested.

"Thanks Dad but I can't stay." Kate said. "I have to get home soon. I've got a big baby waiting for me."

Jim smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He stepped aside to allow Kate to enter the office.

"I'll leave you to it, ladies." Jim said as he departed.

Kate closed the door of the office and crossed the room and sat down with a sigh. She looked across the desk to her mother.

"You look exhausted, Katie." Johanna observed.

Kate nodded her head. She combed back the hair from her face.

"It's been one of those kind of days." Kate informed her mother. ""We got a new captain at the precinct."

"Oh..."

Kate held up her hand as if to warn her mother not to ask questions about the new captain.

"So how was Castle, did he behave himself?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

"He was the perfect gentleman." Johanna replied with a grin.

"He must have been on his best behaviour."

"He was if he knew what was good for him."

Kate smiled at that. She knew that her mother was more than capable of keeping her man-child in line if the need arose.

"So what brings you here, Katie?"

Kate did not respond immediately. The smile faded from her face as she unslung her purse from her shoulder, placing it in her lap. She reached into it and pulled out a copy of the CSU file that Ryan had shown her. She passed the file over to her mother.

"What's this?" Johanna asked as she took the file.

"Open it and see."

Johanna opened the file and saw the sketch of the scene at the grave site. She saw two marked lines on the sketch. One line intersected the podium where Kate had been standing, and the second line intersected where Johanna had been sitting. Her eyes widened with alarm as she studied the sketch. She looked up from the file.

"It appears that I wasn't the only target of the snipers." Kate stated. "The second sniper had you in his sights."

Johanna glanced down at the file again.

Kate studied her mother carefully noting her reaction just like she would with a suspect in the interrogation room at the 12th Precinct. She hated the thought of treating her mother like a suspect but she was determined to get to the bottom of this. She was determined to get the man her mother was protecting.

"The deal you made with that murderer seems to have been cancelled." Kate said drily.

Johanna looked up sharply and met her daughter's steady gaze.

"I need his name, Mom."

Johanna shook her head.

"Mom, I didn't come here to have a fight with you. My back hurts and my feet hurt and all I want to do is go home to my husband. I've had a crappy day at work, okay? I've got a new captain, and we've gotten nowhere with the second sniper. We've ended up charging him with some pissant firearms charges that will see him out on the streets in next to no time. The very same sniper who had you in his sights, I might add."

"I can't..."

"Do I have to remind you that my husband was shot trying to protect me from a sniper that was sent by the same man you made a deal with. A deal he has decided to renege."

Once more Johanna shook her head.

"I want his name." Kate pressed.

"I can't give you the name." Johanna said quietly.

"I want his name." Kate said, her anger rising.

"No."

Tired though she was Kate rose to her feet and moved up to the desk and looked down at her mother.

"Was he a client of yours?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Then attorney client privilege doesn't come into it, if that's what you're hiding behind." Kate pointed out.

Johanna slowly set the file down on her desk. She looked up and saw the determined expression on her face. She refused to be intimidated by her daughter. She took a breath giving herself a moment before she spoke.

"I know you, Kate. I give you his name, you'll go straight after him." Johanna said.

Kate shook her head. "I wont."

"I know you will."

"I wont because I'm no longer in charge of the case." Kate announced, the anger ebbing from her.

"What?"

"You heard."

"But why?"

"Long story." Kate said dismissively. "Give me his name."

"Kate..."

"Mom, give me his name and I'll pass it on to the lead detective."

Johanna was surprised to hear that Kate had been taken off the case. She could see that Kate was definitely not happy about that. Kate placed her hands on the desk and leaned a little closer to her mother.

"The longer you withhold his name, the greater the danger is for both you and me, mom." Kate said in a low voice. "They will come at us again we both know that. What if it's our family who are hurt, or worse? What if it's Dad, or Martha, or Alexis or Castle? Is that what you really want, Mom?"

Johanna closed her eyes momentarily and slowly shook her head. No, that is definitely not what she wanted. She had seen what her silence had brought about. She had seen with her own eyes the evidence that the man had reneged on the deal they had struck all those years ago. Deep in her heart Johanna also knew that the man would send others to come after her. That was the reason she had given Castle the man's name, well, she had confirmed the name he had given. Now she was debating with herself about whether she should give Kate the man's name.

Kate studied her mother and saw that her words were having an affect. She pressed the advantage.

"Give me his name, Mom, please." Kate said gently.

"You have to promise me, Kate, that you will not go after him yourself. You will give it to the lead detective."

"I promise."

Johanna shook her head.

"That's not good enough."

"Mom?"

Johanna lifted her right hand with the little finger extended.

"Pinky promise." Johanna stated.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm not five years old, Mom." Kate scoffed.

"No, you're not." Johanna agreed. "But that's the deal."

Kate rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Only her mother would come up with this. The sacred pinky promise. Kate could not remember the last time they had done a pinky shake but what she did remember was that it was a sacred and solemn pact between them, and neither of them had ever broken that promise after they shook pinkies.

Not quite believing she was doing it, Kate extended her little finger towards her mother. With their little fingers entwined, they shook hands.

"Happy now?" Kate asked, trying not to pout.

Johanna nodded her head slowly, unable to hide the little grin on her face.

"What's his name?" Kate demanded.

The little grin vanished from Johanna's face as she let out a long sigh. She straightened up in her chair and looked up at her daughter.

"His name is Bracken, William H Bracken."

The name rang a bell for Kate. She frowned a little as she tried to remember where she had heard that name before.

"The Senator?" Kate asked suddenly.

Johanna nodded her head.

"Shit!"

"Yeah." Johanna agreed.

XXXX

Castle was standing by the kitchen counter watching his mother and daughter preparing dinner. He had offered to help but they had banished him from the kitchen thus he was forced to watch them from the other side of the counter. He was still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing when he had gone to see his agent.

Martha had been the first to arrive home and had found him asleep on the couch where he had crashed on his return to the loft. His mother had questioned him as to why he was dressed and he had come up with a hurried explanation, telling her that he had felt like getting dressed up a little being tired of sitting around in pyjamas and a t-shirt. That explanation received a sceptically raised eyebrow but Martha chose to not to press the matter. Nor did she question when he told her that Johanna had to leave early.

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" Castle asked. "I could make the salad?"

"We've got it Dad." Alexis told him. "You should be resting."

"I could set out the dinning table." Castle offered, ignoring his daughter.

"I got it, Dad."

"Richard, why don't you go and lie down until dinner is ready?" Martha suggested. "Katherine should be home soon."

"I know what I can do." Castle replied. "I can get the wine."

The two red heads exchanged a wearied look but did not say anything. Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the ringing doorbell.

"There's something you can do, Richard. Answer the doorbell." Martha said.

"I got it." Castle said with a grin.

He slowly made his way to the front door. He opened the door and was startled at who was standing there.

"Mr Jones."

"Good evening Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied. "I see you are dressed, good."

"What are you doing here?" Castle demanded.

"Come, Mr Castle, we must away." Mr Jones replied. "Don't forget your briefcase." Mr Jones pointed to the briefcase sitting by the side table.

Castle watched as Mr Jones turned and headed down the hallway. He stepped back and reached for his briefcase.

"Mother, I'm just popping out for five minutes." Castle called out.

"Richard, where are you going?" Martha demanded.

"Ten minutes, tops." Castle waved to his astonished mother and daughter and set off after Mr Jones.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated greatly, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Castle glanced at the floor indicator above the elevator doors and then turned his head to look at Mr Jones. The other man turned his head.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Castle asked.

"I'm here to take you to where you want to go." Mr Jones explained with a smile.

Castle frowned at Mr Jones' response.

"Did you really think I would allow you to travel on your own, especially in your current condition?" Mr Jones added, and motioned to Castle's ribs.

"I think I've managed so far."

"Indeed you have, Mr Castle, quite admirably." Mr Jones agreed. "Still I'm sure it would not hurt having a little assistance."

Castle thought about the offer and he knew immediately that Mr Jones was right.

"I guess you're right." Castle replied.

"Besides, if something did happen to you Mrs Castle would not be best pleased. And I'd rather not be blamed." Mr Jones added.

Castle regarded the other man with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kate doesn't know about you, Mr Jones."

"Mr Castle, your wife is a most remarkable and talented detective, I'd rather not run the risk. Nor face her wrath."

Castle was amused by Mr Jones attitude but did not press the matter. He was well aware how scary his wife could get when she put her mind to it. He had lost count the number of times he had seen tough, hardened criminals quake in their boots when they faced the wrath of Detective Kate Beckett. He too had been on the receiving end of her anger a few times. It was not something he wanted to face again if he could help it.

The elevator reached the ground floor. Once the doors slid open, Mr Jones motioned for Castle to go first. Mr Jones fell into step beside Castle as they made their way to the front entrance. Castle glanced in the direction of the reception desk and found there was no one manning it. Though finding it a little odd he did not give it much thought.

"I have the flight already booked, Mr Jones."

"Ah, yes." Mr Jones drawled.

Castle cast a quizzical look in the other man's direction.

"I took the liberty of speaking to your agent and cancelling your flight to London, Mr Castle." Mr Jones explained.

"You spoke to Paula?"

"Indeed, a most charming lady." Mr Jones nodded.

Castle's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Paula?"

"Yes, she was most understanding considering your condition."

"What did you tell her?" Castle narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"That you should not be flying in your current condition, and you were not fully aware of what you were asking of her."

"I see."

"I may have mentioned you might have over medicated on your pain pills, Mr Castle." Mr Jones added.

"Thanks a lot." Castle said sourly.

On reaching the front entrance Mr Jones reached over and took the briefcase from Castle's and motioned the author go first. Stepping out onto the sidewalk Castle spotted the car sitting at the curb right in front of the building. He slowly turned to look at Mr Jones.

"A two door Bentley Continental, huh?" he said.

Mr Jones smiled appreciatively as he gazed at the black coloured Bentley in front of him.

"Indeed, Mr Castle. It's got a V8 turbo charged fuel injected engine."

"I'm seriously beginning to think you're a speed demon, Mr Jones."

Mr Jones smiled even more as he turned to look at Castle. "A man has to have a hobby, Mr Castle."

Mr Jones stepped up to the car and opened up the passenger door. Castle got into the seat and took back the brief case from the other man.

"Now let us see what this baby can do, shall we?" Mr Jones said before he closed the door and quickly walked around the car and got in behind the wheel.

The car had barely travelled fifty yards down the street before Castle fell asleep.

XXX

The black coloured Bentley Continental pulled up out the front of the rectangular neoclassical building with the Doric columned portico and the statue of the Greek Goddess of wisdom above it. The car itself did not seem out of place amongst the upmarket sports cars and saloons that were parked close by.

Castle stiffled a yawn as he opened his eyes.

"Here we are, Mr Castle. The Athenaeum Club." Mr Jones announced.

Castle looked out the window and studied the famed London private gentlemens club for some moment. He turned suddenly to look at Mr Jones.

"How did you know I was coming here?" He demanded.

"I know." Mr Jones replied with a cryptic smile.

Castle knew better than to try and get any more information from the other man.

"Would you mind waiting?" Castle asked. "I wont be too long."

"I shall be here, Mr Castle, I have nowhere else to be." Mr Jones said.

"Thanks."

Castle grabbed his brief case that had been sitting in his lap and slowly and carefully stepped out of the car. He winced at the lancing pain in his ribs, a sharp reminder that he should have been back in New York at home in the loft recuperating.

He once more regarded the exterior of the building from the gold coloured statue of Athena to the bas relief frieze that was an exact copy of that which encircled the Parthenon in Athens. He lowered his gaze and then crossed the footpath. He climbed the steps slowly and then under the portico. He tried hard not to grimace. His ribs were hurting from the exertion and as much as he wanted to take a deep breath in an effort to control the pain he was forced to take short rapid breaths because it hurt less.

As he shuffled towards the front entrance the suit-coated doorman bowed his head slightly in greeting and opened the door for Castle.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning." Castle replied, smiling at the doorman as he passed by.

Castle found himself standing in the large lobby with the ornate staircase directly in front of him. Doric columns lined either side of the staircase. The landing halfway up the staircase had a pedestal on which stood another statue of the goddess Athena. Large oil portraits of past presidents of this venerable old club hung on the walls.

It had been some years since Castle had last been here but to his eyes as he slowly took in his surrounds nothing had changed. He was standing in the lobby where giants of science like Charles Darwin, of literature like Dickens, Kipling and Joseph Conrad, and politics like Disraeli and Winston Churchill had once strode.

The last time he had been here was some years ago doing some research in the Athenaeum's extensive library for one of his Derrick Storm novels. The place exuded history. It hung heavily in the air. It was one of the reasons he loved the place.

"Mr Castle?"

Castle slowly turned around and immediately smiled on seeing the grey haired old man approaching him.

"Cyril, Cyril Grimshaw." Castle said. "Just the man I was hoping to see."

Cyril Grimshaw was the head porter of the Athenaeum Club. A former paratrooper and decorated veteran of the Falklands War. He had survived the fighting on those islands in the South Atlantic only to suffer a training accident a year later that forced him out of the army. Cyril had been a porter at the club since he had left the army, having gotten the job through offices of his commanding officer who was a member of the club. Though he walked with a slight limp, Cyril carried himself like he was still a non commissioned officer, his back ramrod straight, his uniform spotless and neat, and his black shoes spit polished.

Castle had learned of Cyril's story by the second day of his research visit to the club.

Castle extended his hand and shook Cyril's offered hand. The man had a firm handshake.

"What a most unexpected and pleasant surprise, Mr Castle." Cyril replied. "Are you here to do more research? I wasn't told..."

"No, I'm here to see you, Cyril."

"Me?" The smile on the older man's slipped as he was unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes, is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Certainly, Mr Castle. My office will do."

Cyril turned and crossed the lobby. Castle followed the man.

"I must must tell you, Mr Castle I for one am very happy to see you up and about." Cyril said, casting a glance in Castle's direction.

"No more than me, Cyril, believe me." Castle said in a low voice.

"Nasty business that, a shooting at a funeral." Cyril shook his head.

"Yeah." Castle said grimly.

"Good job you did too, if I may say, Mr Castle." Cyril said. "Don't know too many men who'd do what you did, sir."

Castle turned his head to look at the other man and found him wearing a smile on his face. It was the look in Cyril's eyes that caught Castle's attention. It took him a moment to comprehend the look. It was respect. Castle nodded his acknowledgment.

The office was small but cosy and just the way Castle remembered it. There was a bookcse along one wall filled with leather bound volumes most of them old first editions. He knew that Cyril had read all of the books because the older man was a voracious reader. The other walls were covered in portrait paintings of past members of Athenaeum. One wall was reserved for photos of Cyril in his army days as well as a couple of citations. There was a four draw wooden filing cabinet sitting in the corner of the office. One thing Castle did notice that was new, Cyril had bowed to the march of modernity and had a laptop sitting on his desk.

"So, what can I do for you, Mr Castle?" Cyril asked once the two were seated. Castle in the guest chair and Cyril behind his desk.

"I want you to look after this brief case for me." Castle said, indicating the brief case he had set beside his chair. He reached down and picked the case and placed it on the desk.

"Nothing illegal, I hope?" Cyril chuckled.

"Have no fear, Cyril." Castle assured the man.

"Very well, it will be my pleasure, Mr Castle."

Castle reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a note book and pen. He opened the notebook to a clean page and quickly wrote something down. When he was finished he tore out the page, folded the sheet of paper and then placed it on top of the briefcase.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to call that man whose name is on that paper and tell him that I left the brief case for him, he is to come and pick it up immediately. When he arrives to pick up the case I want you check his credentials and then for further confirmation have him answer the question I've written down. Can you do that for me, Cyril?"

Cyril picked up the sheet of paper and unfolded it. He looked at what was written. His bushy eyebrows knitted together. He quickly folded the paper and looked across to Castle and nodded his head.

"I can do that for you, Mr Castle, rest assured."

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Cyril."

Castle slowly rose from the chair. He winced as he felt another jab of pain from his ribs.

"Are you sure you are alright, Mr Castle?" Cyril inquired with some concern.

"I'm getting there." Castle replied. "I just require a lot of rest."

Cyril nodded his head in understanding. He rose to his feet and escorted Castle to the door.

"I must thank you for the books you have sent the missus." Cyril said with a smile. "She loves them, let me tell you. In fact she says that your Nikki Heat is your best work ever, really loves it."

"I am pleased to hear that, thank you." Castle said. "Please pass on my best wishes to your wife."

"I will, Mr Castle, I will."

"Oh, and Cyril..."

"Yes, Mr Castle?"

"I was never here."

"I understand, Mr Castle." Cyril replied and touched his nose.

XXX

Special Agent Will Sorenson read over the report he had just finished typing. He had been typing up the report since the moment he had walked into the office at 7.30am. It was a report on the meeting he had with his conterparts at Scotland Yard from the day before. The meeting was about the rise of Romanian criminal gang activity and their involvement in credit card skimming.

Sorenson paused in his reading and cast a glance in the direction of the window. The sky had become overcast with the promise of rain hanging in the air. The weather forecasters had been promising a summer of sun and heat but so far the promises had proven to be empty. Sorenson had never experienced such a rainy summer. And where was the heat that everyone talked about?

After a few minutes of staring out the window Sorenson turned his attention back to his computer screen and to the report he was reading over. He needed to finish it quickly and send it on its way to his superiors at FBI Head Quarters in Washington DC. Whether it got read or not he did not know and really did not care too much. He still had other reports to write and on top of that he had a few liaison meetings with the Metropolitan Police and other police services around the country. There was even a gathering at Interpol Head Quarters in Pairs at the end of the week that he had been volunteered to attend by the Legal Attache.

For Sorenson that had been his life for some months now. He held the position of Deputy Legal Attache at the US Embassy in London, a post he had been in for the past seven months. Originally he had had been sent to the embassy in Copenhagen but had been there only a couple of months when he was suddenly transferred to London to fill the deputy's job when the incumbent had fallen ill and had to return to the States.

When he had joined the FBI Sorenson had never envisaged himself being a Legal Attache. It was a job that people who had the ambition to reach the highest ranks within The Bureau would do so they could add it to their resume as they climbed up the ladder of promotion.

However his attitude had changed when he had been transferred to DC after his stint in New York. He had been hoping for a posting at some field office out on the West Coast. He saw the job advertisement for Legal Attache in an internal newsletter and applied. He figured a stint as a legal attache was probably the fastest way to getting a Special Agent in Charge posting in one of the medium sized field offices in the mid west.

Prior to coming to Europe Sorenson had been briefed that counter terrorism work would take up a fair bit of his time and it did but there was also a lot of time spent on the regular crime work. What his briefers neglected to tell him about were the countless meetings he would have to attend.

As much as he found it tedious typing up a report about Romanian crime gang activities there were times where longed for days when he was just an ordinary Special Agent chasing down run of the mill crooks who had no political or religious agendas just monetary self aggrandisement. He also missed the child kidnapping cases that he used to work on.

"Excuse me, Agent Sorenson?"

Will Sorenson shook off his thoughts and looked up from the computer to find one of the Personal Assistants standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Mary?"

"There is a Richard Castle here wishing to see you." Mary said hesitantly.

"Castle?"

Will's face creased into a frown at the name. Surely it could not be the same Richard Castle he had met several years ago, he thought to himself.

"The writer." Mary prompted, seeing the look on Sorenson's face.

"Yes, I know who he is."

"He's at reception right now. He didn't have an appointment, but he insisted on seeing you, I told him I would check with you." Mary added.

So, it was _that_ Richard Castle, Sorenson mused to himself. Immediately he began to wonder what Castle was doing here in England and what did he want to see him about.

"Shall I tell him you're busy?" Mary suggested.

Sorenson glanced at his computer screen. He then looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly lunch time. He then looked to the computer screen again. He could do with a break from going over the report he had just finished that some pen pusher in Washington wanted yesterday. So Richard Castle was here to see him. Sorenson was suddenly very intrigued.

"Send him in, please Mary."

Mary nodded her head and disappeared. As he waited Sorenson quickly finished reading the report. Satisfied with it, he attached it to an email, addressed the email to to his superior back in Washington and then sent it off. After filing away his copy of the report Sorenson started to tap his fingers on the desk. What was Castle doing here, he wondered again.

"Agent Sorenson, Mr Richard Castle." Mary announced a few minutes later.

Sorenson looked to the door and there he was. Richard Castle. Sorenson rose to his feet and studied the other man. He looked like he had aged a little in the time he had last seen the man. The smile on the writer's face seemed genuine as he slowly approached.

Sorenson noticed that Castle looked a little pale and he was moving at the pace of a recovering invalid. Suddenly Sorenson remembered about the shooting at the cemetery during the funeral of Captain Montgomery about a week ago. He had seen the initial news report on the TV but did not think much of it, just another day in New York, he had figured until he heard the name of whose funeral it had been and who had been shot. That had caught his attention in an instant. The following day a BOLO alert sent out by Washington had landed on his desk. The description of the suspect was vague at best. All the same he had circulated it to local police forces here in Great Britain.

He had wanted to call Kate to find out if she was alright but because of one thing or another he had never gotten to it. He had to settle with reading some reports that Washington had sent out.

"It's the Writer Monkey." Sorenson declared with a smirk.

"Special Agent Sorenson." Castle replied, his smile deepening.

Sorenson came from around his desk and held out his hand. The two men shook hands before Sorenson waved Castle to a chair. Castle nodded his head in thanks and carefully sat down.

The FBI agent regarded the famous author for a moment still not quite believing that he had stepped in the way of a bullet.

"Can I get you anything, Mr Castle?" Mary asked solicitously.

Castle turned to look up at the personal assistant who had come to stand near his chair. He gave the woman a warm smile.

"I'm fine thank you, Mary."

Mary smiled and nodded her head. She also gave Sorenson a quick nod before she turned and left the office, closing the door on her way out.

"I heard about you taking a bullet." Sorenson said as he returned to his seat.

Castle nodded his head. "It's not as much fun as it is in the movies, let me tell you. All I can say is, thank God for bullet proof vests."

"Yeah."

Sorenson grinned and nodded his head in understanding. He had been fired at by suspects in the course of his job but he had not consciously put himself in the path of a bullet. Sometimes he had wondered if the occasion arose if he would be able to do it. He liked to think that he could and would but until it happened one just did not know.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Getting better." Castle informed him. "A broken rib definitely hurts like a bitch."

"I hear you." Sorenson agreed, nodding his head.

In his college days Sorenson had broken a rib in basketball training mishap.

"So, how's the case going?" Sorenson inquired.

"Still looking for the guy that shot me."

"What are the prospects?"

"With Kate on his trail he'd better stay under the rock he crawled under if knows what's good for him." Castle stated.

Sorenson laughed at Castle's remark. At the mention of Kate's name a wistful smile settled on Sorenson's face. He had been surprised to have received an invitation from Kate to her wedding. He doubted if he had been the one marrying her he would not have been too happy at her inviting an ex-boyfriend. Thankfully for him the question of whether to attend the wedding or not had been made for him when he had been posted to Los Angeles on an anti terrorist case.

"So you got the girl, eh?" Sorenson grinned.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Castle nodded his head, smiling happily.

"Congratulations."

Castle nodded his head again.

"I really mean it."

"Thank you."

Sorenson leaned back in his chair and studied the author for a moment.

"So what brings you here, Castle?" Sorenson suddenly asked. "I don't think it was merely a courtesy call."

"It's not." Castle replied. The smile faded from his face as he looked over to the FBI agent.

Sorenson nodded his head in understanding. He leaned forward in his chair, folded his hands on his desk and waited for the author to speak.

"Tomorrow morning you will receive a call from the head porter at The Atheneum, a Mr Cyril Grimshaw." Castle said slowly. "He will be calling to let you know that there is a brief case waiting for you to come and pick up."

Sorenson raised a surprised eyebrow at the other man.

"The brief case contains files." Castle explained. "Important files. Files that can bring down a criminal."

"Why haven't you passed it the authorities Stateside?" Sorenson asked.

"Because this criminal is a very powerful politician. A senator no less, with presidential ambitions."

Sorenson's eyebrows rose in surprise at what Castle had just told him. He looked at the author trying to gauge if Castle was pulling his leg or not. He could not tell one way or the other.

"I can see you're a little skeptical, Sorenson." Castle observed. "I don't blame you but I assure you this is not a joke. I wouldn't have come all the way over here in my condition just to play a joke on one of Kate's old boyfriends."

Sorenson nodded his head.

"Then why didn't you just bring it with you today, Castle?" Sorenson asked.

"I didn't want to take the risk, I have to assume that I am being watched. So I wanted my visit to look like a friendly courtesy call." Castle explained.

"This is beginning to sound like something out of one of your books, Castle."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but I have to take precautions." Castle said. "I got shot after all."

Sorenson regarded Castle for a moment and then allowed a small humourless smile to reach his lips.

"And this information, what do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to read the files." Castle informed him. "After you've read them you can decide what to do."

"Why me, Castle?"

"The reason I rose from my sick bed and came here is because there are few people I can trust with this matter. And you wouldn't be doing it for me, Sorenson. You would be doing it for Kate."

"Okay." Sorenson drawled.

"This man hired a professional hitmen to kill Kate and her mother at the funeral of Captain Roy Montgomery, how evil and despicable is that? That Kate is alive is because I stopped the bullet that was meant for her. I would do it again but I would prefer not to. I don't have the investigative resources of the Federal Government to bring this guy to Justice, you do Sorenson."

"I see." Sorenson said slowly, still not ready to commit to anything.

"No you don't Sorenson, at least not right now. All I ask is that you read the files and then decide what you have to do."

Sorenson looked at the author.

"Okay." He said finally.

Castle could not hide the sense of relief that wept through him. He had taken a gamble coming to see Sorenson and then getting him to agree to look over the files. He was certain that once Sorenson had read the files he would take action.

Slowly Castle pushed himself out of the chair, trying not to let the pain he was feeling show on his face. Sorenson also rose to his feet. Castle held out his hand to the other man. Sorenson took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you, Will, I appreciate it." Castle said.

"I'll let you know after I've read the files."

"No, don't let me know." Castle said. "This is the first and last time we discuss the matter. If you decide to take action I will know eventually."

Sorenson frowned a little more at this cloak and dagger stuff.

"If you are asked, how the files came into your possession, you can honestly say that you received a call from the porter at The Athenaeum." Castle added. "I was never here, Will."

"Plausible deniability." Sorenson remarked.

"Something like that."

"Okay."

Castle glanced at his watch.

"I have to go." Castle announced. "Thank you for your time, Agent Sorenson."

"Give my regards to Kate."

"I will."

The two men shook hands and then Castle left the office.

XXX

Castle stood out the front of Grosvenor House waiting for Mr Jones to appear. For security reasons Mr Jones was not allowed to be sitting in a car out the front entrance of the embassy building so he would have drive off. Castle figured that Mr Jones was probably on his way back to pick him up.

As he waited Castle heard his phone chime with the arrival of a message. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. Calling up the message he found himself looking at a flaming skeleton sitting astride a motorcycle. A still from the Nicholas Cage movie. It was the message he had been waiting for. He opened up the list of contacts and began to scroll through it until he found the number he was looking for. It had not been all that difficult to obtain the number. His guy on Capital Hill was able to provide it to him.

He was about to hit the number when he spotted the black Bentley Continental pull up. He got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Shall we head home, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones inquired.

"I just need to make this phone call first." Castle replied.

Mr Jones nodded his head and quickly pulled away from the curb.

Castle glanced at the phone in his hand. He dialled the number he called up and put the phone to his ear and listened to it ringing.

_"Hello?"_

"Senator Bracken?" Castle said.

Mr Jones cast a raised eyebrow in Castle's direction before he turned his attention back to the road.

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"This is Richard Castle."

There was silence on the other end of the line for several moments.

_"What can I do for you, Mr Castle?"_ The Senator asked finally.

"I think it's about time that we met and had a little talk."

_"I'm afraid that might not be possible, Mr Castle."_

"It would be in your best interests that we meet, Senator. You know, to see for yourself the failure of your plans."

_"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Mr Castle."_

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

_"Is that so?"_

"Yes Senator it is." Castle said firmly. "Ten o'clock Wednesday at Cuppa Joes on Canal Street near West Broadway."

_"I'm afraid I wont be in New York on Wednesday."_

"That wasn't a request, Senator be there 10 o'clock Wednesday morning. Needless to say, you are to come alone."

Castle killed the call before Senator Bracken had a chance to respond. He allowed a small satisfied smile to reach his face as he pocketed his phone. He looked over to Mr Jones. Mr Jones took his eyes off the road for a moment. He gave an approving nod of his head.

"That was the easy part." Castle sighed.

"I'm sure things will work themselves out, Mr Castle."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr Jones."

Mr Jones nodded his head. "Home, Mr Castle?"

"Yes please." Castle replied as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

XXX

Sorenson closed the file after having finished reading it and stared off into space for some minutes. He had read it in the cab coming back from the Athenaeum club and then he had read it two more times here in his office as well as going through the other documents that were in the brief case. He knew explosive information when he read it and the stuff in front of him was dynamite.

Slowly he reached for his phone and punched a single number.

"Mary, book me on the first available flight to DC today." He ordered once the call was answered.

Sorenson rang off and then dialled another number and waited for the call to be answered.

"Assistant Director Morris, please, Special Agent Will Sorenson Deputy Legal Attaché London." Sorenson informed the person on the other end of the line when they answered his call. "Please inform the Assistant Director that it's very urgent that I speak to him immediately." Will added.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter, Dear Reader would be gratefully accepted.**_

_**Con **_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"We're here, lady."

Kate was startled from her thoughts by the harsh tone of the cab driver. She shook her head as if to clear her mind and turned to look out the window. She saw the front entrance to her apartment building. From the moment she had caught the cab from her parents' apartment and settled into the back seat she had fallen into deep thought so much so that she had not noticed that they had arrived home.

Hearing an impatient sigh from the driver, Kate cast a glance at the cab driver and saw that the impatient sigh was matched with an impatient look on the man's face. She opened her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and passed it over to the man.

"Keep the change." Kate informed the driver.

The scowl on the man's face lightened a little as he shoved into the pocket of his shirt.

"Have a good evening, lady." He said.

Kate barely heard the driver as she had already opened the door and got out of the cab. She closed the door and stepped onto the pavement. Slinging her purse over her shoulder Kate made her way towards the front entrance.

"Good evening, Mrs Castle."

"Hi Eduardo." Kate replied, forcing a smile to her face. The doorman was smiling as he held the door open for her. "Thanks."

Eduardo continued to smile as he tugged at the peak of his cap in salute. Kate made her way over to the elevator and pressed the call button. The elevator arrived a moment later and Kate stepped in. She pushed the button for her floor and then slumped against the back wall as the elevator rose upwards.

Once more she went over what had happened during the day. She was still coming to terms with the new Captain at the precinct. There was no doubt in Kate's mind that things were going to change in the precinct. They already had but more change was going to come as the new captain stamped her own imprimatur on the whole station.

The elevator announced its arrival on the fourth floor with a single peel of a bell. Kate watched the elevator door slide open. For a moment or two she just stood there not moving. She let out a low grunt as she pushed herself off the wall and stepped out.

Slowly she made her way along the hallway. She was feeling exhausted. It had been a long tiring day both physically as well as emotionally. Putting one foot in front of the other seemed to require a great effort. It had been no lie when she had told her mother that her back and feet hurt.

Kate was still coming to terms with what her mother had told her. She now had a name. And what a name. A United States Senator no less. On the cab ride home she had been thinking about what she was going to do with the information she had been given.

A part of her was just itching to go after the man and bring him to justice. It burned within her like a steady flame of vengeance. She wanted to arrest the man for all the murders he had been responsible, for wanting to kill her mother and, for getting Castle shot. That thought angered her more than anything else. She should pass the information onto Esposito and let him follow it up, she reminded herself. It's his job now, he's in charge of the investigation.

Yet she still hesitated. A year ago she would not have given it a moment's thought. She would have left her parents' apartment and gone straight to the precinct to commence gathering the information that would eventually lead to Bracken's arrest. She would not have cared what trouble she would have landed in, she would have just gotten on with the job and to hell with the consequences. Yet now she hesitated. She hesitated for a number of reasons.

Kate reached the front door of the loft. She dug her hand into her pocket and after a moment located her keys. She fumbled with them trying to find the right key. For a moment she considered giving up and just knocking on the door to be let in. Just as she was about to give up she found the right key.

As Kate opened the front door and stepped in she was immediately enveloped by the aroma of dinner. A low growl emanated up from her stomach and she was not sure if it was her or the baby. She ran her hand over her growing baby bump, a feeling of guilt washed over as she remembered that she had not eaten since the morning.

Kate sloughed off her purse and dumped it on the side table. The keys joined the purse with a clutter. A small, soft smile reached her face as she turned and approached the kitchen. Alexis was finishing setting the dinner table while Martha was in the kitchen checking the pots that were quietly simmering on the stove, giving one pot a little stir with a wooden spoon.

"Ah, Kate, you're home, finally." Martha as she turned from the stove and found her daughter-in-law standing at the counter. "We were ready to send out a search party for you."

"Sorry Martha, I had to stop by Mom's place for a moment." Kate explained.

"Are you alright, darling?" Martha asked with some concern.

"Just tired, that's all." Kate supplied quickly.

Martha regarded Kate carefully before she smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Hi Kate." Alexis said excitedly as she hugged Kate.

Kate could not hide the genuine smile that swept across her face as she returned the girl's hug. A couple of moments later she broke from the embrace.

"Where's Castle?" Kate asked looking about searching for any sign of her husband.

Martha used the wooden spoon she was holding to point in the direction of the living room.

"We banished him to the living room to have a little lie down, dear."

"Was he being a pest?"

"No." Alexis replied. "He wanted to help with dinner but we had everything under control."

Kate nodded her head. She could only imagine what he had been like. Castle felt that the kitchen was his domain and always found it a little hard when he was banished from it by members of his family so that they could cook. She started to move away from the counter.

"How's he been?"

"Oh just his usual self." Martha stated.

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the living room. She was a little surprised at herself for not having noticed her husband in the living room when she had come in and gone to the kitchen.

Kate slowly approached the couch. Her expression softened on finding him stretched out on the couch fast asleep. A soft snore rose from his open mouth. It never failed to make her heart flip seeing him asleep, the boyish look that transformed his face. Reaching the couch she sat down on the edge by his hip.

Kate watched him for a few moments with a purse-lipped smile. Unable to help herself she reached out and carefully brushed away the hair that had fallen across his face. Her hand then slowly caressed the side of his face. At her touch Castle fluttered opened his eyes and focused on the face of his wife. A smile broke across his face.

"Kate, hi...you're home." Castle breathed.

"Yeah." Kate replied. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, breaking off the kiss a couple of moments later.

"Better now that you're home." Castle replied.

Kate nodded her head as she continued to stroke his face.

"How was your day?" She asked a moment later.

"Not bad. How was yours?"

The smile on Kate's face faltered a little. She withdrew her hand from his face and responded to his question by shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on you two, dinner is ready." Martha called out.

Castle had been ready to ask Kate a question but Martha's announcement forestalled it. Kate rose to her feet. She held out her hand to him. Castle looked at her hand and then swung his feet onto the floor. He reached out and took hold of her offered hand and rose from the couch. Hand in hand they made their way to the dinning room.

XXX

Castle said his 'goodnights' to his mother and daughter and slowly made his way to the office. He felt a little guilty bailing half way through the movie they had been watching. Alexis had chosen one of his favourite movies to watch for the family movie night. But no sooner had the opening credits had finished than his eyes began to constantly sweep over to the door to the office. He found he could not concentrate on the movie and barely conversed with either Alexis or his mother much less touch the bowl of popcorn that Alexxis had made. He had managed to last until halfway through the movie before he gave up trying to concentrate on it and beg his leave.

During dinner he had been struck by how quiet Kate had been. When questions had been directed to her she had answered in monosyllables but for the most part she had concentrated on the meal in front of her and listened to the conversations going on around her. When he had questioned her on how she was Kate had responded that she was feeling tired. While accepting her reply Castle did not believe her. Not wanting to push it there at the dinner table and perhaps start a needless fight he had let the matter drop.

After dinner, Kate had insisted on helping Martha with clearing the table while Alexis and Castle had gone into the living to find a movie to watch. Kate had begged off movie watching citing tiredness and had gone to the bedroom.

Castle entered the bedroom slowly. He was not able to stop the yawn from escaping from his mouth, a reminder that he was feeling tired too despite the nap he had taken on the couch. Looking over to the bed he was surprised to discover that Kate was not in it.

A frown creased his forehead as his gaze turned towards the bathroom. The frown disappeared and a small grin appeared on his face as she started making his way to the bathroom. Kate must have decided to have a soak in the tub, he thought to himself. He knew that she liked to have a long soak in the tub after a long hard day at work. She must have fallen asleep he mused. He came to a halt in the doorway.

As his eyes fell to the bathtub his breath caught in his throat and his mouth fell open at the sight he beheld. Kate was reclining in the tub, her eyes were closed as her head rested against the folded towel. The foamy bubbles had all but vanished leaving a milky diaphanous surface. He watched as her rounded stomach rose from the water like and island in the middle of the ocean. Her nipples peaked above the surface of the water with each steady breath she took. His eyes finally settled on her face.

Without a doubt she looked beautiful, he thought to himself, having managed to close his mouth. He could gaze upon her for hour after endless hour.

"You do know its still creepy, staring at me?" Kate remarked.

"Not staring. Just adoring the view, darling wife of mine." Caste replied, finding his voice.

Kate cracked open and eye and found Castle leaning against the door jamb, A warm gentle smile painted across his face. She closed her eye. Her lips curved upwards. She did not really mind having Castle staring at her.

"I thought you had fallen asleep in here." Castle said, as he moved into the bathroom.

As he approached the bath he paused and carefully bent down to gather up Kate's discarded clothes from off the floor. He deposited them into the laundry hamper before he returned to the tub. Before sitting down on the stool that was beside the tub he picked up the hardback book that Kate had placed there intending to read it but had left it untouched. He put the book down on the floor.

"Are you going to spend the entire night in there?" Castle inquired.

"The thought did cross my mind." Kate murmured.

"You've been in there for a while now."

"Yep."

"So, you having fun there?"

"Ehhh." Kate shrugged.

If he was not recovering from his rib injury he would have shed his clothes and joined Kate in the tub immediately. He would have made certain that she would have been having fun just like they always did when he shared the tub with her.

"The water must be getting cold."

"Yeah." Kate sighed.

"You're going to turn into a prune if you stay there any longer, you know?"

"Yep."

"Our baby's going to turn into a prune just like her mother." Castle quipped.

"Castle." Kate warned.

"Come on, let's get you out of there and into bed." Castle announced suddenly.

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. She found him standing and holding out his hands to her. She shot him a questioning look to which he answered with an encouraging not of his head.

A part of her wanted to remain in the water but he had been right, the water had started to get cold and she could not be bothered to turn on the hot water tap. With a sigh she slowly sat up in the tub. She reached up and took hold of his hands then slowly rose up from the tub. It did not escape her notice the little wince Castle made as he pulled up her out of the tub.

Carefully Kate stepped out of the tub and then started to reach for a towel but Castle beat her to it. He wrapped the towel around her and started to dry her off.

"I can dry myself, Castle." Kate muttered and rolled her eyes as she watched him going about his self appointed task.

"I know." Castle replied as he continued to dry her. "But I like drying you off."

"You just love touching me."

Castle paused in his work to look at Kate. "There is that too." He punctuated his remark by wiggling his eyebrows.

Kate rolled her eyes at him again. Before Castle had a chance to resume his task Kate reached out and took the towel from him. Turning him around she gently propelled him towards the door.

"I can finish here without your help, Castle. Get ready for bed, I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"You just love spoiling my fun, don't you?" Castle whined.

"I think you'll live Castle."

Castle looked over his shoulder at her. He was about to say something but the glare that she directed at him had him closing his mouth and quickly departing from the bathroom.

XXX

Castle looked up from the book he had been reading to see Kate had finished at the dressing table. He had been sneaking looks at her ever since she had emerged from the bathroom. Kate was wearing a large plain blue t-shirt that reached down to her thighs. She had caught him sneaking looks at her but had not called him out on it.

Rising from the chair Kate immediately moved towards the left side of the bed, her usual side of the bed only to stop when she realised that Castle was occupying it. She remembered that they had swapped sides while he was recovering from his injury. With an exasperated huff at having forgotten again Kate turned and walked around to the other side of the bed.

Castle silently watched Kate as she settled in the bed. Kate switched off the lamp on her nightstand. He closed the book he had been reading and carefully set it on the nightstand then switched off his lamp. Shifting he rolled onto his good side. He propped his head in his hand and waited for his eyes to adjust to the near darkness.

He waited for her to speak but Kate remained silent, staring up at the ceiling. Realising his Jedi mind powers were not working this evening, Castle decided to break the silence.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently.

Kate shook her head indicating she did not want to speak. Castle was not accepting that. Something was bothering his wife and had been bothering her ever since she had come home. He made the decision that he was going to find out.

"What's the matter?" Castle repeated.

Kate remained silent.

"Kate, don't make me unleash the tickle monster." He warned.

Kate turned her head and glared at him. Castle grinned as he held up his hand and started wiggling his fingers, a silent promise that he would carry out his threat. One of the more delightful discoveries about his wife was finding out that she was more than a little ticklish.

Kate looked away from him and let out another sigh. He dropped his hand gently on Kate's stomach. She stiffened, thinking that he was going to carry out his threat but his hand started to make soothing strokes through the material of her night shirt.

"Talk to me, Kate." Castle urged. "Please."

Kate suddenly looked back at Castle.

"I've been removed from the investigation." Kate announced in a low voice.

"You what?" Castle said, shocked. He rose up a little and looked down at Kate.

"The new captain kicked me off the case."

"New Captain?"

"Yeah."

"But...but why?" Castle frowned as he struggled to understand what Kate was telling him.

"She said..."

"She?"

"Yeah, the new captain is a she." Kate confirmed. "Captain Victoria 'Iron' Gates."

"Iron Gates?"

"Yeah, Iron Gates. She's from Internal Affairs."

Castle frowned a little more. That name rang a bell, he had heard of Captain Gates. Quickly searching his memory, he brightened suddenly when he remembered the name. Captain Gates had been the lead investigator from following Coonan's shooting.

"I remember her." he said. "Did she give you a reason?"

"She said I'm too close to the case...because you were the victim of the shooting, something about a conflict of interest."

"Doesn't she know you're the best detective at the 12th?" Castle complained.

Kate could not help but smile at her husband. He had always been her chief cheerleader.

"She knows but still she kicked me off the case."

"That's so not fair."

"Tell me about it." Kate huffed.

Castle could not believe what Kate had just told him. All of a sudden the expression on his face hardened. He turned and reached towards the night stand for his phone that was sitting there. He picked up the phone and with a flick of the thumb he called up his speed dial list.

"What are you doing, Castle?" Kate asked, curious.

"I'm going to make a call, Captain Gates can't take you off the case just like that."

Kate's eyes shifted from the phone in his hand to Castle's face. In the light of the phone she could see the determined glint in his eyes. A smile slowly spread across her face when she realised who exactly he was going to call.

"That's sweet, Castle." Kate said. "But I don't want to get into her bad books by you calling Bob."

"Come on, Kate. Captain Gates can't get away with what she's done to you."

"No, Castle."

"Are you sure? I'm mean, Bob wouldn't mind doing it for you, you know that."

Kate did know that. The Mayor would do anything for Castle and she knew that the Mayor would do anything for her if asked.

"It's okay but thanks."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm really sure."

Castle glanced at the phone he held in his hands and then at Kate. He gave her a pout.

"What's the point of having high powered movers and shakers on my speed dial if I can't call on them from time to time for a favour?" Castle complained.

Kate smiled gently at him, feeling a little overwhelmed that he would do that for her. Then again she had learned long ago there was little he would not do for her.

"I'm a big girl, Castle. I can fight my own battles."

"Okay." Castle said reluctantly.

He returned the phone back to the night stand. Then he settled down again, draping his arm across her stomach as he shifted closer to her.

"So, what are you going to do?" He whispered a few moments later.

"Get on with the rest of the work I've got." Kate replied.

"Okay. But who's taken over the case then?"

"Esposito and Ryan."

It could have been worse, Castle thought to himself. The case could have been given to some one else.

"I see, well you still can supervise them, can't you?"

"That's the other thing." Kate sighed. "Gates is taking over supervision of the homicide teams."

"What? She can't do that." Castle exclaimed.

"She can, and she has."

"I'm giving Bob a call." Castle started reaching for his phone.

Kate reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"But Kate..."

"No, it's alright, Rick."

"I don't think it's right." Castle grumbled.

Kate gave him a small smile as she released his arm and then shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, 'what can you do?'

Castle frowned looking unhappy that his wife not only had been taken off the case but had lost her supervisory job that Captain Montgomery had given her. Holding her gaze he finally let out a sigh and slowly settled back down again. His head came to rest on her shoulder and his arm once more snaked across her stomach protectively. They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"I went to see Mom, earlier." Kate announced.

Castle lifted his head so that he could see her face, trying not to look alarmed.

"I was on my best behaviour, I promise."

"That's what she said too." Kate chuckled.

"Oh good." Castle sighed with relief. "Is that why were you late getting home?"

Kate nodded her head. "We got to talking."

"And what did you two ladies talk about?"

Kate slowly turned to look at Castle. The small smile on her face that had been there a moment ago had vanished.

"She told me who the Dragon is."

Castle's eyebrows started to rise up in surprise but he quickly schooled his face. He gazed at his wife. He should not have been surprised that Kate had managed to get the name out of her mother. He could only imagine how she had managed it. He did not think that Johanna Beckett would give up the name that easily.

"Really?" Castle forced himself to say when the silence between them had stretched out for too long.

"Yeah."

"So, who is it?"

"William Bracken."

"The Senator?"

Kate nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do, Kate?"

"I want to go after the bastard." Kate said harshly.

"Kate!"

Castle sat up, he winced at the sudden movement but he ignored the jolt of pain. Alarm spread across his face as he stared down at Kate.

"You...you...can't..."

"Don't worry, Castle." Kate said, giving him an reassuring smile. "I said I want to but I know I can't go after him. It's not my case anymore, remember?"

"That's never stopped you before."

"I've never been like this." Kate said waving a hand over her stomach.

Castle studied Kate's face carefully for several moments. He wanted to believe her but he had not forgotten that Kate could become so single minded about a case or a suspect that everything else could fall by the wayside. And this case was the one that she wanted to close very badly.

Having spoken to numerous detectives over time down at the precinct there was one common thread he had found. There was not a single man or woman who did not have a case that they had never been able to solve and as a result it always weighed heavily on them. The one that got away.

He had been worried a little when she had been given desk duties by Captain Montgomery. He thought she would chafe at the restrictions but no one was more pleased than him when he saw that she had managed to overcome that. He was hopeful that her pregnancy had given her new priorities to worry about. Still, he wondered what she was going to do with this new information that she had been given.

Castle returned her smile as he nodded his head. Satisfied he slowly sank down in the bed. Kate rolled on her side facing him. She tucked her head under his chin and filled the space between them.

"But what are you going to do?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm going to give the information to Espo tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Castle closed his eyes feeling a lot better than he did a few minutes ago.

"Castle?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I'm going to bring forth my maternity leave." Kate announced suddenly.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be gratefully accepted, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Castle pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and checked the time. He released the coat sleeve and looked up. He was sitting in a back booth at Cuppa Joes. The place reminded him of the kind of coffee shops that were featured in movies from the late forties and fifties. The owner had gone for a retro look with Formica topped tables and linoleum on the floor. Wooden stools lined the length of the counter. The signage on the walls and on the front window and door was vintage forties. The only nod towards modernity was the massive espresso machine that sat on the corner.

He had discovered this place quite by accident some months ago when he had been coming home from a meeting at his publishers and rather than taking a cab had decided to walk some of the way. Almost as soon as he had stepped in he had fallen in love with the décor and atmosphere of the place. That they made very good coffee was an added bonus.

From where he was sitting he had an uninterrupted view of the front entrance. His eyes once more swept over the other booths to the people that were sitting there. No one had come or gone in the short time since he last took a look. The businessman was still sitting in the booth closest to the front door reading his copy of the _Wall Street Journal_ while sipping at his cappuccino. A couple of young secretary types were still engaged in animated conversation about the night they had at some uptown club, their cafe lattes remained untouched. A man and woman at another booth were sharing a copy of _The Ledger_, obviously a husband and wife. The husband was interested in an article in the Metro section while his wife was reading Page Six. A couple of what could only have been stockbroker types were in deep conversation about the killing they were going to make today on a certain Tech stock. Already they were trying to figure out what they were going to do with the bonuses they were going to get for this so called killing. At another booth was a group of four women ranging from early twenties to mid thirties who were enjoying a weekly breakfast get together before they headed off to their various places of employment.

Castle studied each of the people as carefully and surreptitiously as possible before he glanced down at the open magazine he had in front of him. The magazine had come from a well stocked wrack near the counter that also included all the daily newspapers. The magazine he had selected had remained unread from the moment he opened it. None of the people in the place looked like a hired hitman or hitwoman but one of them just might have been. It was not as if they would walk into the coffee shop wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with _Hired Hitman,_he reminded himself.

Castle lifted his attention from the magazine and directed it over to the counter where half a dozen people were seated on the high stools. All of the people had their backs to him more interested in the coffees they had ordered than a best selling author trying very hard not to look nervous.

"Would you like a refill, sir?"

Castle was startled by the young waitress who was standing at his table. He had not seen her come over. He recovered quickly and forced a smile to his face.

"Uh, yeah. That would be great, thanks." He said.

The waitress returned the smile and quickly refilled Castle's empty mug. When she had finished he gave the waitress a nod of thanks. The waitress smiled and then moved to the next booth. Castle watched her for a moment. If he had to hazard a guess he would have pegged her as an unemployed actress filling in the time waiting on tables while waiting for the next audition to come up. Then again she might have been a hitwoman who had a 9mm automatic pistol in the pocket of her apron and had only come up to him under the guise of refilling his coffee mug just to make sure that he was the target of her hit.

Castle shook his head. He could almost hear his wife's voice in his head scalding him for

being ridiculous, that his writer's imagination was working overtime conjuring things that were not there.

Reaching down Castle picked up his coffee mug and slowly brought it up to his mouth. As he was taking a sip his eyes drifted towards the door and in particular to the customers sitting nearest to the door. Suddenly he started coughing, choking on the coffee. Hurriedly he put the mug down and coughed several times to clear his throat.

He looked to the last stool along the counter and saw a very familiar face sitting there. Mr Jones had an amused expression on his face, amused at Castle's reaction. He gave the surprised author an imperceptible nod of his head before he slowly turned his attention to the coffee cup in front of him.

Castle quickly recovered from his shock at finding Mr Jones sitting there. Realising his minor coughing fit had drawn attention to himself from the husband and wife, the two stockbroker types as well as the four women, he quickly looked down at the magazine.

Castle's first instinct was to get up and walk over to where Mr Jones was sitting and ask him what he was actually doing here but he remained in his seat. Instead he picked up his mug and carefully took a sip of coffee. He did wonder though what Mr Jones was doing here. He was certain it had nothing to do with just passing and stopping by to enjoy a cup of coffee.

And when did he show up? Castle could not recall seeing Mr Jones walking through the front door, and he had been paying careful attention to the front door watching who came in and who left. Setting his mug down on the table Castle once more checked his watch. It was almost the appointed time.

He had been sitting in the booth for the past hour. He had decided to come to the coffee shop early just to make sure there were no people planted there to ambush him. Certainly he had given the man enough time to do just that very thing. He was gambling on the fact the man would come alone as he had been instructed. All the same he could feel the nerves building inside him.

There had been a steady procession of people coming into the shop to purchase coffee to go. Castle took note of each arrival and departure. The procession of people had eased somewhat now that the morning rush was drawing to a close.

To take his mind off the coming meeting Castle began to wonder what would his creation Derrick Storm would have done in such a situation as this. The answer came pretty quickly. Derrick would be doing exactly the same thing he was doing but not feeling as Castle was. Storm would have looked cool, calm and collected, probably even flirted with the four women. Definitely would have flirted with the waitress, maybe even gotten her phone number.

Thinking about what Storm would have done did not help ease the nerves he was feeling so Castle started to think about what his famous recent creation would do. Thinking of Nikki Heat immediately made him think of her inspiration.

Unbidden, a small smile reached his lips. This morning he had surprised Kate by getting up early and making breakfast for her. The other members of his family were equally surprised that he had made breakfast for them too. They received further surprise when they saw him dressed to go out. He explained that he had a morning meeting with his agent Paula. Kate had wanted to come with him but he assured her that he would be fine and then quickly changed the subject by asking her again if she was serious about taking early maternity leave that she had mentioned the other night. He was looking forward to having Kate at home. He had already drawn up a mental list of baby shops that he had found surfing the net that they could visit.

Castle was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Senator William Bracken was standing near the door, a disdainful expression on his face as if he was unhappy having to walk amongst the great unwashed that he called his constituents. He slowly and carefully surveyed the people in the coffee shop.

Castle noted that the Senator was dressed in a long dark blue trench coat and a matching Trilby with the brim tipped low over his eyes. Under the trench coat was an expensive hand tailored black business suit that must have come from one of the more exclusive tailoring establishments of this fine city. The ensemble was topped off by a pair of black leather gloves.

All that was missing was a pair of sunglasses or Groucho glasses, Castle thought to himself with some amusement as he looked at the Senator who was trying hard not to be recognised by his constituents.

Senator Bracken spotted Castle sitting at the booth at the far end. Slowly he started to make his way over.

Castle forgot his amusement and nerves as he watched the other man approach. All he needed was to remember the list of crimes Bracken was responsible for and the lengths the man had gone to in order to protect himself. If that did not do the trick Castle could call upon the fact that his wife and mother-in-law had been targets of the assassins Bracken had sent. Then again Castle could just simply twist his body sharply and experience the sharp pain that came from his injured ribs. Castle did not need to remember, all of those things were indelibly imprinted in his mind.

Without invitation Bracken sat down in the booth opposite Castle. He removed the hat and dropped it on the table. Then he slowly removed his leather gloves depositing them beside the hat.

Castle regarded the man sitting opposite him for a moment. He could feel the tendrils of anger rising inside him, merging together into a white hot flame of fury. He would have loved nothing more than to reach across the table and beat the man to a pulp. He managed to tamper down the anger. Unleashing primal violence against this man sitting opposite him would have only provided momentary satisfaction. He forced himself to remain calm as if he was holding a winning poker hand that he did not want his poker buddies to get an inkling of and there was a five figure sum sitting in the pot.

Bracken seemed a lot older than he did in his pictures, Castle mused silently to himself. There were a lot more lines and wrinkles around the face and his well coiffured light brown hair was showing flecks of grey around the temples. It would not be long before the man would be resorting to having his hair coloured to keep the grey at bay. Photo Shop was a positive Godsend to countless people in the public eye and wanted to remain there.

Castle shifted his gaze to look over Bracken's shoulder to see if he had brought any people with him.

"I came alone, Mr Castle." Bracken said. "Like you requested."

Castle did not respond, he took his time as he carefully noted the people sitting at the other tables and at the counter. There was no one new that he could see from when he had last checked only a few minutes ago. If the Senator had brought anyone he could not spot them. He saw Mr Jones cast a glance in his direction, he shook his head before turning away. He took it as a signal that Bracken had come alone.

Castle slowly returned his attention to the Senator.

"So, shall we get to the point of this meeting, Mr Castle?" Bracken demanded.

"Do you play poker, Mr Bracken?" Castle inquired.

"I don't have time for games, Mr Castle." Bracken said unable to mask his irritation. "I'm a busy man."

"Indeed you are." Castle agreed. "We all are."

Bracken narrowed his eyes as he looked at Castle. "Please come to the point of this meeting."

"I'm just wondering, that's all. I don't think you're a chess player, I don't think you have the temperament for it, even though you think you do. No, I think you're a poker player but not a very good one."

"Mr Castle!"

Before Castle had a chance to speak again the young waitress came up to their booth.

"Would you like something, sir?" She asked in her cheerful voice.

Bracken did not look at the waitress, his gaze was focused on Castle. He merely shook his head.

"He'll have a short black, please." Castle told the waitress, punctuating the order with a friendly smile.

"One short black coming right up." The waitress said and departed.

"I wont be here long enough for that coffee, Mr Castle." Bracken remarked.

"We'll see."

Bracken leaned against the backrest of the booth, a smirk settled on his face as he stared at Castle, as if he was assessing him while waiting for him to speak. The smirk transformed into a scowl when Castle did not respond. Castle smiled to himself when Bracken's face darkened as the silence lengthened.

"Mr Castle, I had to cancel several very important meetings this morning in Washington so that I could see you today." Bracken said, trying not to let his anger rise to the surface. "So cut the goddam games and tell me what you wanted to see me about."

Castle allowed a small smile to reach his lips. He had extended the silence until Bracken was compelled to fill the void. It was a trick he had picked up watching Kate interrogate suspects in the 12th's interrogation rooms.

"Why did you come?" Castle asked finally.

"You gave me no choice." Bracken scoffed.

"Really? I am actually surprised you showed up at all, Senator."

The waitress returned to the booth with Bracken's coffee.

"There you go, sir. One short black. The sugar is over there."

Bracken again did not look at the waitress.

"Thank you." Castle said, smiling up at the waitress.

The waitress nodded her head and departed.

Castle shifted his gaze back to the Senator and shot him an amused grin.

"I'm waiting, Mr Castle." Bracken prompted.

Castle continued to grin and he nodded his head.

"Tell me, Senator, are you familiar with that old Edmund Burke quote?"

Bracken looked at Castle a moment before he shook his head.

"I'll remind you." Castle replied. "'_The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men to do nothing.'_"

Bracken shot Castle a humourless grin. He started shaking his head.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Mr Castle. If you wont tell me why you called me here, then I'll be on my way."

Bracken gathered his hat and gloves then started to get to his feet.

"If you sit down, I'll tell you why you are here, Senator." Castle said in a firm voice.

Bracken paused half way off his seat. He regarded the author for a few moments the smirk returning to his face. Reaching a decision he dropped the hat and gloves on the table. He resumed his seat. He flashed a smile at Castle and waved to him to continue. Castle held the Senator's gaze.

"You will announce that you'll not be running for president." Castle announced in a low but firm tone of voice. "Also, you'll announce that you will be resigning from the Senate."

The smirk vanished from Bracken's face as he stared back at Castle. Anger flared in the Senator's eyes and this time he did nothing to hide it.

"Now, why would I do that, Mr Castle?" Bracken asked after a moment.

"Because that's the price for staying out of jail."

"Jail?"

"You heard right."

Bracken nodded his head slowly. Suddenly Bracken let out a chuckle and he started to shake his head.

"This sounds like blackmail, Mr Castle."

Castle shook his head. "No, Senator, it's a solemn promise."

Bracken's eyebrows rose slightly. Castle leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"You made a deal with Johanna Beckett over a decade ago. You broke that agreement."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Castle." Bracken grinned.

"I'm sure you do know what I'm talking about Senator." Castle said. "You broke that agreement."

"That is a matter of opinion, Mr Castle."

Castle hid his surprise at what Bracken had just admitted.

"So you did have an agreement with Johanna Beckett?"

The grin on Bracken's lips slipped as he realised that he had been caught out. He glared back at Castle for a moment before he forced the smile back to his face.

"Like I said, Mr Castle, I'm sure I'd don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps." Castle replied.

"Well as amusing as this is, Mr Castle, I have better things to do."

Bracken grabbed his hat and gloves and rose to his feet. He moved out of the booth.

"Senator, do you remember account number 08672241?" Castle asked.

Bracken paused and looked at the author.

"Should I?"

"It's an old account of yours."

"I've had many accounts over the years, Mr Castle."

"I'd say you'd remember this one very well, Senator."

Castle watched as Bracken hesitated as if he was debating on what to do next. With his face darkening Bracken moved back to the booth and sat down. A hard look settled across his face as he held Castle's gaze.

"That's an account of yours from back in the day. The account that was used to deposit your cut of the proceeds from Raglan, McAllister and Montgomery's activities. You remember their activities, Senator? They were kidnapping wiseguys off the streets and holding them for ransom. But you don't need me to remind you of that because you found out about it and insisted on a cut of the proceeds, a rather substantial cut, in return for not turning them in."

"You have no proof." Bracken challenged, the smirk returning to his face.

"Don't I?"

"No."

"You used that account to fund your first run for Congress, which you won."

"You have no proof." Bracken said through gritted teeth.

"Don't I?" Castle repeated.

Bracken suddenly leaned forward as if he was trying to get into Castle's face. Any trace of amusement he might have displayed earlier was long gone. His eyes blazed with anger as his face was starting to turn a little red.

"Listen, Castle. I know exactly what you're trying to do here." Bracken hissed angrily. "Better men than you have tried to blackmail me and d'you know what happened to them?"

"You had them killed?" Castle offered matter-of-factly.

"I crushed them!" Bracken stated. "And that is exactly what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to crush you so hard, you're gonna wish you'd never been born."

Castle continued to stare back at the now angry Bracken. He had to admit that the man could be rather intimidating and he could well understand how many people could be swayed by such intimidatory tactics. Possibly under other circumstances he too might have been intimidated. Yet if there was anything he had learned playing poker over the years, it was to read his opponents, reading their tells. What he could read on Bracken's face was that of a man who was worried. Behind the red face and angry eyes was a man who was very worried, and he was resorting to angry threats to get his way.

"When you met with Johanna Beckett she gave you the Pulgatti file in exchange for her, her family and her co-workers being left alone" Castle said a moment later, speaking in an even tone of voice as if Bracken's threatening outburst had never occurred. "I have received a copy of the Pulgatti file. A complete copy of the Pulgatti file, I might add. How am I doing so far?"

Bracken stilled. His eyes widened a little at that announcement. Castle wanted to smile but he kept his face neutral.

"It made for some very interesting reading, let me tell you, Senator." Castle continued slowly. "I, in turn have made copies of the file and sent them to several people out there in cyberspace, real geeks they are too and very hard to trace. Along with a copy of the Pulgatti file, I also sent them a complete statements of account number 08672241."

Bracken's eyebrows rose in surprise before they quickly settled down. His face hardened even more as he stared at Castle.

"These geeks have been instructed to release the entire file along with the bank account statements to every media outlet in this country and overseas, The BBC, Al Jazeera, and post it on the net, every news blog, every national politics reporter, should they not receive a special code from me."

"What do you want, Castle?" Bracken spat out.

"I've already told you what I want.

"Not gonna happen." Bracken scoffed.

"Think again." Castle retorted.

"You're bluffing." Bracken challenged.

Castle allowed a smirk to reach his lips as he fished into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a USB stick. He placed it on the table then slowly pushed it towards Bracken. Bracken's eyes dropped down to the table to the device. He made no move to pick it up.

"That is a copy of the files." Castle explained. "Take a look at them and then tell me if I'm bluffing or not."

Bracken looked down at the USB again. Slowly he reached out and picked it up. He shoved his hand into his pocket.

Castle slowly leaned across the table and fixed Bracken with a cold hard glare.

"You've had people killed and ruined the lives of others so that you can get to where you are today. You of all people should know that there is always a price to pay. Well, the time has come for you to pay up."

The colour slowly faded from Bracken's face as Castle's words began to sink in. Castle was not finished though. He spoke in an icy tone of voice.

"When you threaten the life of my wife or children, when you threaten the life of my mother-in-law or father-in-law or my mother, when you threaten my entire family, you declare war on me. But guess what Senator, I fight back, and I fight back hard and for keeps."

Bracken opened his mouth as if to say something but not knowing what to say he closed it just as quickly. Castle rose to his feet. He dug into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and dropped it on the table. He cast a glance down at Bracken.

"You have until Friday midday. If not, then your life will be turned upside down by 12:05pm once the file is released, and all hell will break loose by 12:10pm."

Castle started to walk away from the booth. He had taken a couple of steps before he paused turned around and walked back. Bracken was staring into the distance. Castle leaned down a little.

"Oh, and don't try anything silly, like kidnapping me or any member of my family or a friend of mine in the hope of preventing the release of the information. Do something stupid like that and it will automatically trigger the release of that information. Good day, _Mister_ Bracken."

Castle strode towards the front door of the coffee shop. He passed the young waitress and gave her a nod goodbye. Reaching the door, he opened it and cast a glance in the direction of where Mr Jones was sitting. The other man had his back to him finishing his cup of coffee.

He stepped out onto the sidewalk turned and started walking briskly down the street. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He had walked a short distance before he stopped and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His legs felt like rubber and his stomach was ready to heave at any moment. A sharp pain rose from his injured ribs and he forced himself to take shallower breaths. His rapidly beating heart slowly began its return to normal beating.

When he had first walked into the coffee shop he had been feeling very nervous. A part of him did not think he could pull this off. Now that he was standing outside having left Bracken he wanted to shout and fist pump the air. He had done it.

"Bravo, Mr Castle. Well played."

Castle let out a high pitched squeak and jumped at the sound of Mr Jones' voice. He turned around sharply to find the other man standing beside him with a beaming smile plastered on his face.

"Uh...th...thanks." Castle stammered out as he clutched at his chest, trying to slow his racing heart.

"I for one had every confidence in you, I must say."

Castle nodded his thanks.

"Shall we?" Mr Jones said motioning down the street.

The two men resumed walking along the street.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mr Jones?" Castle inquired.

"I did not want to miss out on the fun."

"Fun?"

"Indeed." Mr Jones nodded. He cast a glance at Castle. "That and I wanted to make sure the Senator did not bring any companions with him."

"And did he?"

Mr Jones shook his head.

"What if he did?"

"Rest assured, Mr Castle I had your back all the time."

Castle accepted the assurance with a nod of his head. He could not help but wonder what Mr Jones would have done if indeed Senator Bracken had brought bodyguards with him, and if they had made a move on him. He glanced at the other man and caught sight of the bulge under Mr Jones' jacket. It was a bulge he was very familiar with.

"Is that a gun, you got there?" Castle asked, pointing to the bulge in the jacket.

"Yes, Mr Castle." Mr Jones replied. He opened up his jacket to reveal the holstered weapon nestling under his arm. "A Walther PPK, to be precise."

"That's so James Bond." Castle laughed.

"I thought you might appreciate it."

The two men turned the corner. Castle stopped suddenly when he saw the car parked by the curb. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as he stared at the 1964 silver Aston Martin DB5. It looked for all the world like it had driven straight out of the Bond movie _Goldfinger._

He shot an excited look in Mr Jones' direction.

"Please tell me that's your ride?"

"It is." Mr Jones confirmed.

"That's so cool."

"I thought I would continue the theme." Mr Jones said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Does it have an ejection seat?"

"No, Mr Castle."

"What about machine guns?"

"Not standard equipment, I'm afraid."

Castle slowly approached the vehicle the smile on his face deepening. He looked at Mr Jones.

"Can I drive it?" Castle asked eagerly. "Please, can I, can I?"

Mr Jones made a show of thinking over Castle's question. A moment later he reached a decision. A smile swept across his face as he held out the car keys.

"Awesome!" Castle shouted gleefully, reaching for the keys. He looked for all the world like a nine year old on a sugar rush who had just been locked inside a candy store overnight.

Castle walked around to the driver's side. He was about to open the door when he paused and looked across to Mr Jones.

"The name's Bond, James Bond." He said.

"If I may say, Mr Castle but that would have to be the worst Daniel Craig impersonation I have ever heard."

The smile on Castle's face slipped.

"I was doing, Sean Connery." Castle explained. "You know, the original and the best."

"Ahhh." Mr Jones replied delicately.

"Needs more work?"

"Quite." Mr Jones nodded.

Castle unlocked the door and before getting in shot a grin at the other man.

"Well I'll have plenty of time to practice it on the drive home." He announced.

"Oh dear." Mr Jones muttered to himself before he got into the car.

XXXXX

_**Well, what did you think of this chapter, Dear Reader? I would love to hear your thoughts.**_

_**Con **_


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Castle could not help but smile and whistle to himself as he slowly made his way up the front steps of the 12th Precinct. It was a beautiful Friday morning, the sun was shining, there was hardly a cloud in the sky that he could see above the concrete canyon that was the city that he loved. He was feeling more alive than he had in a few days. Could things get any better than this he wondered to himself. They certainly could, he reminded himself. Almost immediately the smile on his face deepened. He was just a few minutes away from seeing his wife.

As he had been walking down the street approaching the precinct building he had encountered a couple of uniforms who had stopped him and tell him they how pleased they were to see him up and about. He had tried to play down his actions in the cemetery, modesty was something that he was not used to. He had thanked the guys for the flowers and get well cards they had sent him.

On entering the lobby Castle thought he would say a quick hello to the desk sergeant and officers down there before quickly heading up to the homicide floor. That had been the plan. The attention he had received from the uniforms outside should have given him an indication of about what was to happen. No sooner had he had stepped through the front entrance and into the lobby he was immediately surrounded by uniforms and detectives, everyone happy to see him.

Castle's ego lapped up the attention and good wishes. He would have stayed with the guys there in the lobby for longer but he had a rapidly cooling cup of skim latte with two pumps of sugar fee vanilla in his hand and a beautiful woman he was hoping to surprise. Ten minutes later he had managed to extricate himself and jump into the elevator.

The elevator arrived on the fourth floor and he stepped out and started down the hallway. There seemed to be a little skip in his step if the smile on his face was any indication. And why wouldn't he be smiling. Early this morning he had been woken by a rather frisky and amorous Kate that had quickly blown away the cobwebs of sleep from his head and had him barely remembering his name afterwards.

It had been the first time they had morning sex since before the shooting. His ribs had barely raised a protest, he was pleased to note, well not too much, but then Kate had been careful and gentle with him. After Kate had left for work he had reached for the pain pills just in case the pain got worse.

"Yo, Castle." Esposito and Ryan called out as he emerged from the break room. "What are you doing here, bro?"

"Hey, Castle missing us already?"

"Hey, Esposito, Ryan how's it going?"

"We're good." Esposito replied.

"Question is, how are you, man?" Ryan said.

"Getting better."

"Glad to hear it." Esposito nodded. He suddenly grinned and clapped Castle on the back. Ryan smiled and nodded his head.

"I thought I'd drop by and take Kate out to lunch." Castle explained, as he motioned with the coffee cup in the direction of the bullpen.

All three men started walking and made their way to the bullpen.

"How's the case going, guys?"

"A lot of dead ends." Esposito muttered.

"And no new leads so far." Ryan added unhappily.

Castle nodded his head in understanding. Kate had given him a run down as to the state of the case. As the boys filled him in Castle had to call on all the skills he had learned playing poker not show a tell and give it away that he knew something the boys didn't.

Entering the bullpen Castle found that it was not as busy as he thought it would be at this time of the day. There were only a handful of people either at their desks or in the conference rooms. The others must have been out on cases, he thought to himself. Several murder boards were filled up with information and photographs of current cases. One of which was the cemetery shooting.

"Hey, Beckett, look what the cat dragged in." Esposito called out as he made his way to his desk.

Kate was at her desk, her head bent over a report she was going through. Lifting her head she immediately spotted Castle approaching. A warm smile broke across her face. It deepened when Castle placed the coffee on her desk.

"Hey, Castle."

"I got you your favourite coffee." Castle explained as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he sat down in his chair. He leaned a little closer to her and lowered his voice a little. "A little thank you for this morning." He grinned.

Kate smiled coyly back as she reached for the coffee, trying hard not to go red in the face. The smile faltered as she picked up the cup and looked at it before she looked at Castle. The smile faded completely. She raised an eyebrow.

"A medium sized cup?" She said. "I would've thought this morning was worth at least a _grande_ skim latte?"

A look of alarm appeared on Castle's face. He looked from Kate to the cup she was holding and back to Kate.

"Oh, no...you're right...yeah, this morning? Definitely worth a grande skim latte...yeah..." Castle stammered. "S...sorry."

Kate had wanted to stretch out her look of disappointment to make him suffer but Castle's rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look was too adorable. A lilting peal of laughter escaped from her mouth as the smile returned to her face at full wattage.

"So easy."

Castle narrowed his eyes at her as he realised that she had been playing him.

"Evil woman." He muttered.

"Relax, Castle." She said lifting the cup. "This is good too."

Relief swept across Castle's face as he watched his wife bring the cup to her mouth and take a big sip of the coffee. He watched with pleasure as Kate closed her eyes and hummed as she savoured the first hit of caffeine. Slowly she opened her eyes and gave him a tight lipped smile, her special smile. It sent a flutter through him seeing it.

"Mr Castle." Captain Gates called out in a stentorian tone as she approached Kate's desk. "It is good to see you up and about."

"Thank you, Captain Gates." Castle replied as he rose to his feet. He turned on the smile that he used when he met his fans at book signings and held out his hand to her. "I hear congratulations are in order."

Captain Gates quirked an eyebrow at him.

"On your new appointment." Castle explained.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Castle." Captain Gates replied as she shook Castle's hand.

"Kate has told me so many good things about you."

Kate had been watching nervously the exchange between her husband and Captain Gates. She was just taking a sip of her coffee when she heard Castle's compliment. She let out a splutter when the coffee went down the wrong way.

"Kate?" Castle asked solicitously.

"I'm fine." Kate coughed and waved Castle away.

Captain Gates glanced at Kate as she recovered from her coughing fit and then turned to look at Castle.

"And what exactly are you doing here, Mr Castle?" She inquired.

"I wanted to surprise my wife and take her out to lunch." Castle explained. He hesitated and cast a glance at Kate before he looked back to the captain. "There isn't a regulation against that, is there?"

"No, Mr Castle there is not." Captain Gates confirmed.

"Castle, I have all this paperwork to do." Kate motioned with her coffee cup to the stack of files sitting on her desk.

"I think we can spare you, for an hour, Detective." Captain Gates announced with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you, Captain." Castle said.

Captain Gates nodded her head. "Good to see you, Mr Castle." She said and started to move away.

"You too Captain."

Castle resumed his seat unable to keep the grin from his face. Once the captain was out of earshot, Kate leaned close to him, looking anything but happy.

"'_Kate's told me so many good things about you?'_" She hissed angrily.

"It's the first thing I could think of. I was being polite." Castle shrugged.

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head before she leaned back in her chair. As much as she wanted to be angry with him over that remark she found she could not, the smile returned to her face.

"So where are you taking me for lunch, Castle?

"I was thinking burgers and shakes." Castle smiled.

"Sounds good." Kate replied. "Remys?"

"Is there any other place?"

Castle got to his feet. Kate reached down and opened the bottom drawer of her desk extracting her purse then she got to her feet. Castle moved over and took her jacket off the back of her chair and held it out for Kate to put her arms through. She smiled when he pulled out her hair from under her jacket. She picked up her phone from the desk and shoved it into the pocket of her jacket. Castle held out his hand to her. She smiled as she took it.

"Guys, we're going out to lunch." Kate called out to Esposito and Ryan. "Do you want us to get you anything?"

"Yeah that'll be great, thanks." Esposito called back.

XXX

Arriving at Remys Kate and Castle tried to make their way to their regular booth but several of the waitresses seeing who had walked in rushed over to greet them or more to the point to greet Castle. It was the first time he had been to Remys since the shooting. Kate had a smirk on her face as she observed her husband lapping up the attention from the staff of their favourite restaurant. Even some members of the kitchen staff came out to say hello.

"Okay, okay, give the man some breathing space." Linda, the senior waitress, called out.

Linda was aged in her mid forties, with short blonde hair and a ready smile for her customers. An almost permanent fixture of the place. She was positively beaming as she approached her two favourite customers.

"Any more attention and his ego will explode." Linda added.

Kate laughed at the remark and Castle pouted.

The other staff quickly dispersed and returned to work. Linda pulled a surprised Kate into a hug and then after releasing her did the same to Castle but mindful of his injury was a little more gentler with her hug.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Linda said.

"So am I." Castle replied.

Releasing him Linda took a step back and shook her head as she looked at Castle.

"Rick, you've done some stupid things in your life, but jumping in front of a bullet...?" Linda shook her head again.

"I'd do it again, Linda." Castle replied quietly as he looked at Kate. "In a heartbeat."

Kate felt the breath catch in her throat as she stared into his intense blue eyes and saw the truth of his words. Not that she ever doubted it. After all this time she had come to learn that there was nothing that this man would not do for her, even step in front of a bullet. There was really nothing she could say in response to what he had just said. Words seemed too inadequate for what he had done in the cemetery and what she felt for him. Instead, she squeezed his hand and gave him her special smile.

"Yeah, well don't make a habit of it." Linda replied, interrupting them. "I'd hate to have to find a new favourite author.."

"Duly noted." Castle said contritely.

" Come on, your booth is ready."

Kate and Castle followed Linda to their regular booth at the back. As it was just before the lunch hour rush the booth was unoccupied. Kate would not have been surprised if the booth had been occupied and it occupiers had been hastily relocated to another table. It had happened once in the past that she could remember.

They settled down in the booth opposite each other. Linda reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a pen and her order pad.

"So, let me guess..." Linda said as she started writing. "The usual?"

Both Castle and Kate smiled at Linda in answer to her question.

"Coming right up, folks."

"Oh and could we have a couple more to go?" Kate said. "For Esposito and Ryan."

"No problem, it'll be ready by the time you leave."

"Thanks, Linda."

Kate turned and smiled at Castle. She reached across the table and took hold of Castle's. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"So, how are you feeling, Castle, really?" She asked with some concern.

"Pretty good actually."

Kate nodded her head and then studied him carefully for a couple of moments.

"I see there's more colour in your face, Castle." Kate observed.

"Really?" Castle replied.

Kate nodded.

"Well, it must be due to the new course of treatment my doctor has started me on this morning."

"Is that so?"

"You should know, _Doctor_ Beckett." Castle grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Kate gave Castle a big toothy grin in reply to his remark. She could feel her face start to heat up but she continued to gaze at him, pleased that he was looking much better than just a couple of days ago.

"I spoke to Gates about taking early maternity leave." Kate announced, a few moments later.

"How'd that go?"

"I finish up at the end of next week."

"She was okay with that?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, okay..good."

"You look surprised?" Kate remarked.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon, that's all." Castle said, shrugging his shoulders. A grin rose to his lips chasing away the surprised look. "We're going to have so much fun shopping for the baby and getting the nursery ready."

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband. A spare room in the loft was already full of baby stuff that her husband had started buying almost from the moment she had told him she was pregnant. There was more stuff in there now than the baby would ever need. She shuddered to think what other stuff he wanted to buy but knowing Castle he would definitely find something.

"Don't we have an antenatal class this evening?" Castle reminded her.

Kate looked at her husband with a little surprise. Surprise that he had remembered her antenatal class.

"I was thinking we'd give it a miss tonight." Kate replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't think you'd be up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it, darling wife of mine." Castle said eagerly.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Castle assured her.

"Okay, then."

Kate could not help but smile at Castle. Her husband had never missed a class and really got involved. He seemed to enjoy it more than she did at times.

A few minutes late Linda arrived with their burgers and shakes.

"Here we go folks." Linda announced as she passed over the plates and then the shakes.

"Thanks, Linda." Castle said.

"Enjoy." Linda replied before she departed.

Kate reached for her strawberry shake and took a big sip. With her free hand she reached over to Castle's plate and stole one of his fries in what had become a ritual between them.

"Hey, you got your own fries." Castle complained.

"Yeah, but yours always taste better." Kate gave him a wink before she popped the stolen fry into her mouth.

Castle shot his wife a mock glare and then shook his head before he turned his attention to the burger he was holding in his hands. He took a bite of it and started chewing. He nodded his head in approval. Kate stole another fry off his plate, dunked the end into the ketchup and then slowly bit off half of it.

Castle stopped chewing and his eyes widened a little as he watched Kate almost trance like as she ate the fry. She wore an amused look on her face fully aware of what she was doing to him.

"Chew your food properly, Castle." Kate reminded him.

Castle obeyed her command and started chewing mechanically.

Kate's phone started ringing. With a frown Kate reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. She glanced at the caller ID before she answered it.

"Hey, Esposito, what's up?"

_"Beckett, are you near a TV?_" Esposito said.

"You know we're at Remys, what's this about?" Kate said, the frown starting to crease her forehead.

_"Get to a TV, you gotta see the news."_

"The news, what are you talking about? What's the on the news, Esposito?"

Castle had put down his burger the moment Kate answered her phone. He glanced at his watch and saw the time. He wanted to smile but forced himself to keep his face neutral. There was no need for him to ask her what the call was all about. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly he tapped the touch screen calling up the online news service he subscribed to.

Kate rang off from her call with Esposito and looked across to Castle.

"There's something on the news that Esposito wanted us to see."

Castle rose and came over to Kate's side of the table sitting right next to her. He shifted aside her plate and set his phone down in its place. They both looked down at the phone and to the streamed news report.

A blonde female reporter with a serious expression on her face stood facing the camera holding a microphone, in the background was a room where a number of what were obviously reporters stood milling about either talking to each other or had phones stuck to their ears. Beyond the reporters was an empty stage with a lectern that had been knocked sideways.

_"In extraordinary scenes in Washington just minutes ago, Senator William Bracken was arrested by the FBI as he was giving a press conference. Senator Bracken had called the press conference and it was expected that he was going to officially announce his candidacy for President of The United States."_

The vision switched from the reporter to footage of Senator William Bracken standing at the lectern addressing the reporters. To Castle's eye the senator looked haggard as if he had not much sleep in the past twenty-four hours, no doubt weighing the decision he had to make and watch his carefully laid plans crumble to dust around his ears in front of a national audience.

"_Bracken, a long time front runner for his party's nomination, however dropped a bombshell by announcing that he would not be a candidate for President and that he was resigning from the Senate effective immediately, citing personal reasons for his decision."_

The vision quickly changed again, showing Bracken now having made his statement, shaking his head as he stepped away from the lectern as if he was about to leave the stage. Suddenly dark suited men appeared from both sides of the stage. Will Sorenson is not hard to miss as he leads his men up to the startled Senator.

"_After making his announcement to stunned reporters, Senator Bracken refused to take any questions. As he was leaving the stage, Senator Bracken was sensationally arrested by agents of the FBI. The agent in charge, Special Agent Will Sorenson refused to answer questions as the Senator was being led away in handcuffs. However a source close to the Department of Justice has confirmed to me that charges under the RICO statutes have been brought against the senator."_

"Oh...my...God..." Kate gasped.

"_It is expected a press conference will be held at the Justice Department shortly where more information will be provided. To repeat, Senator William Bracken has been arrested today by the FBI."_

"Castle, we have to get back to the precinct." Kate announced suddenly.

She started to rise to her feet. Castle reached up and grabbed her arm. Gently, he pulled her back down.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate demanded.

"Finish your lunch first." Castle said in a low voice.

"Castle!"

"Kate." Castle said firmly. "I know for a fact that you did not have breakfast when you left this morning."

"I was kind of preoccupied with other things."

"I know. I was there."

Kate was itching to get up and head back to the station. She looked down at Castle's hand that was wrapped around her arm. It was a firm hold that he had on her but not to the point of causing any discomfort. Slowly she lifted her gaze to look at him. She saw the determined look in his eyes, a look she had seen before and knew that he would not back down.

"Okay." She huffed.

Castle removed his hand and then reached over and pulled Kate's plate over putting it in front of her.

"There's not much we can do about it. It's a Federal case now." Castle said.

Kate nodded her head reluctantly. She picked up her untouched burger. She took a bite from it and cast a look in Castle's direction, arching her eyebrow as she did so. She saw a small smile appear on Castle's face.

Castle put away his phone then reached across the table and brought his own plate over. He picked up his burger.

"I wonder how long the Feds have been investigating Bracken?" Kate inquired, looking at Castle. "And why didn't we know about it?"

"I don't know." Castle replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "But something tells me that it wasn't for long."

"I'll bet for a while." Kate stated. "RICO investigations usually take months and years even."

Castle nodded his head slowly but remained silent, concentrating on his food.

"And why didn't Will get in contact with us?" Kate questioned.

Castle again shrugged his shoulders.

"They must have a lot on him, if they are eager to arrest him in front of reporters. I wonder what it is?"

"Whatever it is, it will send him to prison for a very long time." Castle said in a firm tone of voice.

Kate heard the tone in his voice and glanced at her husband. She saw the smug, almost contented smile settle on his face. Her eyes narrowed a little as she regarded him carefully. Noticing Kate was staring at him the satisfied smile transformed into a different kind of smile as he turned and looked at her.

"Come on, Kate, eat up. We can't hang around here all afternoon, the boys are probably waiting for their lunch." Castle chided gently.

Kate glared at him. It was obvious he was mocking her. She narrowed her eyes at him. Two can play at that game, she thought to herself. She elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey, is that the way to treat your wounded husband?" Castle complained.

"Speaking of wounded...I might just have to reassess your new treatment regime."

"Kate..." Castle whined. "You're going to set back my recovery."

Kate shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I was thinking I might need your special treatment twice a day." Castle said as his eyebrows danced up and down.

"Really?"

Castle nodded his head rapidly in response.

"We'll see." Kate said coolly. "If you're a good boy..." Kate left the sentence unfinished.

"I'm a good boy, I'm very a good boy." Castle interjected, putting on his best puppy dog look.

"Then finish you're food Castle, you're going to need all your strength."

As Castle attacked his burger with renewed energy. Yep, this day seemed to be get better and better, he thought to himself. He cast a glance at his wife and saw the smile on her face, a smile that held so much promise that it took his breath away.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this effort would be gratefully appreciated, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

(Present)

Kate finished reading the file and closed it, setting it on the small pile to the side of her desk. She had spent the last hour going through the files to familiarise herself in preparation for her meeting with Captain Gates. The daily briefing for the Captain to bring Gates up to speed on active murder cases that the 12th precinct was handling.

She really did not need to go through the files because she was very familiar with each case but she did it all the same to make sure that she had all the facts and figures at her disposal, as well the direction of each case, and any answer to questions Captain Gates might fire at her. And the captain usually did. Kate was sure Captain Gates made it a point to ask a difficult question or two just to keep her own her toes. So far Kate had not been found wanting, something that she was quietly proud of.

For three months now Kate been the 12th Precinct's Homicide Squad supervisor. It was a similar role that she had been given by Captain Montgomery back when she had been pregnant. The only difference with her role now was that she had full authority to make decisions on cases without having to refer back to Captain Gates. The role showed that Gates had trust in her abilities. Kate was effectively was the head of the homicide squad here.

The added responsibility had been given to Kate a couple of months before she had sat the Captain's Exam. Kate had been had been hesitant about sitting the exam believing that did not think she had what it took to be a captain in the NYPD. The other argument she had put forward was that she should be sitting the Lieutenants' Exam first. Both Captain Gates and Castle eventually persuaded her to study and sit the exams.

It had been a tough couple of months for her, overseeing the homicide teams while at the same time studying for the Captains' Exam. On top of that there was the occasional case that she took when everyone was too busy with their own cases and could not be spared.

Kate doubted greatly she would have been able to achieve what she had achieved so far had it not been for Castle holding down the fort at home. He took care of the kids, made dinner, was an eager and willing study partner, was always there to be her sounding board when she discussed a case she was working. The outlandish theories involving three letter government agencies were never far away as was the occasional suggestion which she had not thought of and ran with, which inevitably led to finding the killer. On some nights when she came home exhausted and feeling down with herself he knew what to say or do to lift her spirits. He had done all of that while still finding the time to do his own job, that of writer.

The results of the Captains' Exam should have been announced about a week ago but for some reason they had been delayed. Though a little anxious to find out how she had fared Kate remained quietly confident she had done well. It amused her to see Castle was more anxious about finding out the results than she was. The day the results were due to be published she had caught him about to call their friend the Mayor to get the bureaucratic wheels turning a little more quicker. He would have called the Mayor if she had not snatched the phone out of his hand.

Then a couple of nights back Castle had bailed up the Police Commissioner at a charity function they had attended. Seeing the look on her husband's face Kate recognised what he was going to do but she managed to pull Castle away from the Commissioner just in time and then extracted a promise out of him not to go behind her back to get the results of the Captains' Exam. Castle had not been happy about that but reluctantly, very reluctantly had promised. Much to her surprise Castle had kept his promise.

Kate had spent most of the morning closing a case which had landed on her desk. It was not a difficult case to solve and most of the heavy lifting had been done by Detective Frank Sobel, a recent addition to the 12th. The suspect had folded within an hour of being put in the box. Under her interrogation the suspect had quickly folded, confessing to having killed his girlfriend in a fit of jealousy.

The rest of the morning she had spent completing the paperwork for the case. She might have been the senior detective and could have gotten away with passing her share of the paperwork to the newbie, like some detectives did with their new partners but Kate did not do that. She was the lead detective of the case and she did her own paperwork, no matter how much she might dislike doing it. If she caught any of the senior detectives passing off their work to the junior detectives she made sure to give the perpetrators extra paperwork to complete.

She had managed to finish the paperwork for the case by mid afternoon. To achieve that she had to skip lunch. With that task completed she immediately started on preparing herself for the captain's briefing.

Kate checked her watch and saw that it was almost time for the briefing. She was about to pick up the files but stopped when she remembered one other case. Lifting her head she looked in the direction of Detective Karpowski's desk.

"Hey Karpowski, what's happening on the Zettel case?" Kate called out.

"Waiting on the search warrant to come through." Karpowski replied.

"How long?"

Karpowski shrugged her shoulders.

"They told me I should have it by the close of business today but I'm not holding my breath, tomorrow morning is more likely."

Kate frowned on hearing that. Like most cops she hated having to wait on a search warrant to be signed by a judge.

"Which judge, did you go to?" She asked.

"Judge Harper." Karpowski replied unhappily.

Kate suddenly smiled on hearing the name of the judge. Judge Harper was not known for signing search warrants quickly. Sometimes he would make cops jump through hoops, figuratively speaking, before he affixed his signature on a warrant. Kate had not personally experienced such treatment from Judge Harper but she had heard countless stories from her colleagues about their experiences with the judge.

"Get on the phone Karpowski." Kate ordered. "Tell Harper that Kate Beckett will cancel the debt he owes from our last poker night if he will sign the warrant immediately, if not, I'll be charging him ten percent interest for every day he is late in repaying."

Karpowski blanched in surprise. A moment later she recovered and broke into a knowing smile as looked at Beckett. Kate returned Karpowski's smile.

"Are you going to go over to Zettel's place tonight?"

Karpowski nodded her head. "Springfield and I are gonna go over, soon as we get the warrant."

"Take a couple of unis with you." Kate said. An idea came to her. "Also take Sobel with you, he could use the experience."

"Will do." Karpowski grinned.

"Let me know what you find asap, okay?"

"You got it, boss." Karpowski replied and reached for her phone.

Kate picked up the files and cast a glance at the two framed photographs that were nestled in between her collection of elephants on her desk. One photograph was of her holding baby Johanna Castle in her arms with a beaming Castle standing beside her his arms wrapped around the both of them. The photo had been taken by Alexis not long after they had brought Little Jo from the hospital. The other photo was a more formal family portrait that had been taken about six months ago, four happy faces smiling at the camera.

Sometimes when a case got her down or work in general, she only had to look at these photographs and draw the inspiration she needed to keep going. They were her strength.

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate wiped the smile that was on her face and looked up. She saw Detective Sobel approaching her desk. He carried with him a handful of files. Sobel was aged in his mid twenties of average height with a solid build. He had the kind of swarthy good looks that had a few of the females in the building swooning and thinking impure thoughts the moment they laid eyes on him.

"I've finished the paperwork on the case." Sobel announced, holding up the files.

"Did you double check it?"

"Yeah I checked it." Sobel sighed.

On his first case at the 12th Sobel had been so excited that he had closed the case that he had not paid too much attention when filling out the paperwork. Thankfully Kate had caught the errors before the paperwork was filed with the DA's office. She had pulled Sobel aside and had a quiet word with him. The mistakes had never been repeated but Kate made sure to ask Sobel if he had double checked his paperwork every time he brought it over to her. It was now more a gentle running joke.

"Okay." Kate announced and pointed to her in tray. She would run her eye over his files before she submitted them, just in case.

Sobel dumped the files into the in tray and then looked at Kate expectantly.

"Check with Karpowski to see if she has any work for you."

"You got it, boss." Sobel replied with a boyish grin before he moved off.

Kate started to rise from her seat when she suddenly paused, having spotted the Chief of Detectives march into Captain Gate's office. Her brow creased into a frown. It was rare for the Chief of Detectives to make an appearance in the precinct and rarer still to make an appearance unannounced. Kate could not recall the last time she had seen the Chief of Detectives here at the precinct.

"I wonder what the Chief of D's is doing here?" Esposito wondered aloud as he came to stand by Kate's desk. He was holding a cup of coffee that he had gotten himself.

"No idea, Espo." Kate replied as she set the files back on her desk and sat down.

"Haven't you heard the rumour?" Ryan said, joining them. He too had a cup of coffee in his hand, Kate noticed.

Kate looked up at the boys. Her eyes narrowed a little on seeing that they had coffees and had not bothered to get her any coffee. They had not even asked her if she wanted a coffee.

"What rumour is that?" Kate asked, glancing at Ryan.

"Gates is line for Norwicki's job." Ryan said confidently.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Esposito nodded.

Kate slowly turned her attention back to the captain's office and watched as Captain Gates and the Chief exchanged pleasantries. Both were smiling before they disappeared from view as they sat down.

When it came to gossip and rumour mongering there were few professions who indulged in it as energetically as the members of the NYPD. Kate had heard the rumours that Gates was in line for the Deputy Chief's job a month ago about a day after the Deputy Chief had announced that he was retiring. Kate thought that the Captain would make a good Deputy Chief of Detectives but she doubted that Gates would get the job. Though it was not unusual to jump a couple of ranks it did not happen every day.

"I heard another rumour that the job is going to Sanchez." Esposito said matter-of-factly.

Kate continued to gaze at the captain's office barely listening to the boys as they tossed names back and forth. She could not help but wonder what the Chief was doing here.

"So who do you think it's going to be, Beckett?" Ryan asked.

"What?"

Kate turned to look at Ryan and shot him a questioning look.

"Seeing that Gates is getting the Deputy Chief's job, who do you think is going to replace her here?"

Kate regarded Ryan carefully before she looked over to Esposito and saw that the Hispanic detective had a curious expression on his face that matched his partner. In that moment Kate decided to have a little fun with them. To punish them for not bringing her a cup of coffee or tea. Kate looked back at Ryan and allowed a knowing smile to appear on her face.

"I don't have to think guys because I already know." Kate shrugged.

"You do?" Esposito and Ryan said in unison.

There was a flicker of panic that streaked across Ryan's face. He anxiously looked to his partner. There was a look of surprise on Esposito's face as he looked at her. The look quickly disappeared.

"You don't know." He challenged.

"Oh, but I do, Espo." Kate grinned.

"Who is it, then?"

"Webeck." Kate stated.

"Webeck!" Ryan and Esposito chorused.

Kate nodded her head firmly.

"No way." Ryan scoffed a moment later.

"Yes way."

"I don't believe you." Esposito shot back.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. Captain Leonard Webeck was a long serving desk jockey at 1PP. He had spent most of his career in Administration but recently had made no secret that he wanted a precinct posting.

"How do you know it's going to be Webeck?" Esposito asked.

Kate looked over to Esposito and continued to smile.

"That's what the Chief said the other night at the loft." She informed the boys, shrugging her shoulders again.

"What was he doing at the loft?" Ryan demanded.

"Playing poker. He's part time member of Castle's Gotham City poker crew."

That last bit was not true. Chief of Detectives Pat Sumner had been invited to join Castle's Gotham City poker crew but had not been able to attend for one reason or another. The boys did not need to know that. Kate almost laughed aloud when she saw Ryan and Esposito look at each other, uncertainty etched on their faces.

"Detective Beckett, my office please." Captain Gates called out as she hovered in the doorway of her office.

Kate was startled by the captain. She quickly got to her feet and grabbed the files from her desk. Ryan and Esposito had quickly made themselves scarce she noticed. Obviously not wanting to draw attention to themselves. She shook her head at their sudden cowardice.

As she slowly made her was to the captain's office Kate noticed there was an unusually large number of uniforms present in the bullpen. She saw the patrol sergeant milling about with the heads of the other squads in the precinct. She frowned at the sight but concluded that some kind of important decision was going to be announced by the Chief so everyone was assembling here on the fourth floor. The only thing that she could think of was that it had to do with Captain Gates' promotion. Just before she entered the Captain's office she saw Lanie stepping out the lift. She wondered what was Lanie doing here?

That thought quickly vanished the moment she entered the Captain's office. Captain Gates had resumed her seat. Chief Sumner smiled as he rose from his chair and extended his hand.

"Detective Beckett, good to see you again."

"You too Chief." Kate replied with a smile as she shook his hand.

Chief Sumner waved Kate to the spare chair. Kate settled down. She looked to Captain Gates.

"So, do you want me to start the briefing, sir?"

It was not unusual having senior officers sitting in on these kinds of briefings. Just the other week the borough commander had been sitting in the chair that the Chief was currently occupying as Kate delivered her briefing. The week before that Kate had accompanied Captain Gates to one of the regular Compstat meetings where she had briefed the senior officers assembled on the current murder investigations the 12th Precinct was handling.

Captain Gates smiled and shook her head.

"Leave the files on the desk, we'll get to them later."

Kate was suddenly very curious about what this meeting was all about. She placed the files on the Captain's desk and leaned back in her chair, trying to get comfortable and not succeeding. She willed herself to remain still.

"Beckett, I'm sure you've heard the rumours flying around that Captain Gates is going to get the Deputy Chief's job?" Chief Sumner said.

"Yes, sir." Kate nodded.

"Well, turns out the rumours are true."

Kate immediately turned to look at Captain Gates and broke into a smile.

"Congratulations, sir." Kate said with genuine warmth in her voice. "That is great news."

"Thank you, Detective." Captain Gates replied.

Kate would be the first to admit that their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start five years ago. However that had changed over the years. They may not have agreed eye to eye sometimes on some matters but Kate had come to respect Captain Gates and they were friends of sorts as well.

"But that's not the reason I'm here." Chief Sumner interjected.

Kate turned to Chief unable to hide the look of curiosity that settled on her face.

"Beckett, I'm pleased to inform you that you have passed your Captain's Exam." The Chief announced, smiling. "Congratulations."

Kate was immediately stunned at the news. Her mouth fell open as she stared at a now smiling Chief of Detectives. Knowing she had done well and reasonably confident she had passed was one thing but to hear it announced from the Chief of Detectives was something else.

She let out a gasp of surprise and then a delighted laugh as she hauled herself out of the chair and shook the Chief's proffered hand and then accepted the congratulations from Captain Gates. The enormity of the news began to sink in and she could not keep the smile from her face.

"You'll be also pleased to know that you were top of the class." The Chief added.

"Really?" Kate replied, surprised. "Wow."

"Really." The Chief chuckled. He nodded towards Captain Gates. "Victoria here had every confidence in you, Beckett."

Kate turned to look at Captain Gates and found the Captain smiling. There was a look in her eyes that Kate could not quite place. A moment later she recognised it. It was a look of pride. Kate had seen that same look in Roy Montgomery's eyes. She had seen it in Castle's eyes as well. To see it in Captain Gates' face touched Kate.

"Victoria here was so firm in the belief that you would top the class that she bet me fifty dollars." The Chief added with a laugh.

Kate shot Captain Gates a surprised look. Captain Gates nodded her head, confirming the statement before she looked to the chief.

"So that's why you're here, Chief, to give me my money?" Captain Gates laughed as she held out her hand.

The Chief had another piece of news that surprised Kate even more.

XXX

Castle had arrived in the bullpen a few minutes after Kate had walked into Captain Gates' office. He had been loitering downstairs in the lobby waiting for a call from Ryan. He wore a smile on his face as he walked along the corridor holding the large bouquet of flowers that he had gotten for his wife. The smile deepened when he took in the sight of so many people congregating in the bullpen. He was touched to see how well regarded his wife was.

Spotting the boys and Lanie standing by Kates's desk he made his way over to them.

"Did you leave any flowers at the florist, Castle?" Lanie inquired looking at the flowers.

"I might have left one or two." Castle replied, grinning.

"They're beautiful." Lanie said, then she cast a look in Esposito's direction. "At least there is one gentleman left."

"What?" Esposito asked, looking clueless. Lanie just shook her head and turned to look in the direction of the captain's office.

Castle set the bouquet on the desk making sure the card would not be missed.

"Is everything ready?" He asked anxiously.

"Relax, Castle." Esposito replied. "Everything's ready."

"The food arrived?"

"It's in the break room." Ryan said.

"And Kate didn't get any inkling?"

"We managed to get the food in there without Beckett getting a wiff." Ryan added with a grin.

"And the champagne too." His partner added.

Castle relaxed at the news. He let out a sigh and the smile returned to his face. He had been responsible for the catering for the little party that was about to be held.

"I'm so proud of our girl." Lanie said, unable to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, me too." Castle beamed. The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Kate emerged the Captain's office flanked by Chief Sumner and Captain Gate after twenty minutes and saw that there were even more people in the bullpen than there had been before. She took in all the smiling faces in front of her. Her gaze settled on a beaming Castle who was standing by her desk with the boys on either side of him and Lanie by Esposito's side.

Seeing her husband smiling and looking proudly at her, it suddenly dawned on Kate that he knew already about her making Captain. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him but that only made Castle smile even more. He had broken his promise to her she concluded and from the look on his face he would happily take whatever punishment she handed out.

Dragging her eyes off her happy looking husband Kate looked at the other people assembled again. All of them were looking at here and all were smiling. It seemed that she was the centre of attention and she could feel her cheeks start to warm up.

"Can I have your attention, please." Chief Sumner called out.

The noise in the bullpen faded and every face turned to look at the Chief of Detectives.

"I have the pleasure to announce that Captain Victoria Gates has been promoted to the rank of Deputy Chief and of next Monday will be the new Deputy Chief of Detectives."

Applause broke out in the bullpen that was mixed with a few cheers and whistles. Captain Gates smiled and acknowledged the applause with a nod of her head. Chief Sumner waited for a couple of moments before he raised his hand and get everyone's attention again.

"Now, with Deputy Chief Gates moving on there's a vacancy here." Chief Sumner continued with a small smile on his face as he looked over the faces assembled before him. "I'm sure you're all wondering who'll be filling the vacancy here."

Several people called out some remarks that had everyone laughing. Kate joined in the laughter. She looked at her husband and saw that he was stilling beaming brightly at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the new Captain of the 12th Precinct." Chief Sumner paused and turned slightly towards Kate. "Captain Kate Beckett."

The applause and cheering following the announcement was much louder than it had been just moments before. Immediately people broke ranks and rushed to Kate to offer their congratulations with Lanie leading the pack.

Castle remained standing by Kate's desk and watched as his wife was surrounded by everyone. He could not help but smile as Kate accepted the congratulations of her colleagues. She was smiling one moment and sharing a laugh the next. Within minutes champagne was brought out and passed around.

Kate eventually excused herself from the group of people she had been talking to for the past couple of minutes and went in search of her husband. A sweep of the bullpen revealed that he was not in there. The number of people in the bullpen had thinned out in the past ten minutes as some people returned to work while the rest had transferred to the break room.

Kate walked over to her desk and saw the bouquet of flowers that rested there. She smiled at the sight of the flowers and smiled even more when she read the message on the card. Leaving the flowers on her desk Kate moved out of the bullpen.

Entering the hallway she looked in the direction of the break room and saw the crowd that had gathered there enjoying the snacks that had been provided. Both the Chief and Gates were in there. She was about to head in there when she heard a very familiar voice. Changing direction Kate made her way along the corridor.

Castle was talking to a couple of uniforms recounting to them a funny story from one of his book launch parties. Kate drew near trying to be as quiet as possible but Castle paused in his storytelling and turned to look at her. He gave her a warm smile. His smile deepened when she threaded her arm through his.

"Would you excuse us gentlemen but I need to steal my husband." Kate said to the two uniformed officers.

"Yes, sir." Officer Pulaski replied.

Castle felt Kate suddenly tense her body. Casting a glance he saw that her smile had faded as she slowly looked from Officer Pulaski to Officer Irvine and back to Pulaski.

"You may address me either as Captain or ma'am." She announced.

"Yes, ma'am." Pulaski responded.

"Yes, Captain." Irvine added.

"Watch out boys, there's a new sheriff in town." Castle quipped.

The two uniforms laughed nervously but a glare from Kate had them quickly beating a hasty retreat. Kate watched them scurry away towards the break room before she slowly turned to look at a grinning Castle.

Kate wrapped her arms around Castle's waist and drew him closer to kiss him.

"New sheriff, huh?" She questioned.

"Yeah, new sheriff." Castle nodded.

Kate leaned back a little and scowled at him but it quickly faded and was replaced with a smile. She leaned into him again and kissed him again.

"Yeah, I kind of like that." Kate confessed with a little giggle.

"I thought you might."

Kate rested her head on his shoulder. The full enormity of what had happened to her was starting to sink in. The initial joy and happiness of becoming a captain was giving way to more sober thoughts.

"What if I'm no good at the job?" Kate said in a low voice.

Castle hugged her tightly. "Not going to happen." He whispered.

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

Kate lifted her head from Castle's shoulder and stared into his blue eyes. She saw the certainty there. Some of her worries began to melt away but not all of them.

"I have very big shoes to fill." She said.

"True." Castle agreed. "But do you know what?"

"What's that?"

"You have learned from two of the best who have sat in the captain's chair."

Kate considered her husband's words. She realised that once again he was right. Roy Montgomery had been her mentor. He had been the one who had trained her to become a good detective. It had only after he had gone that she had realised how much of an influence he had been on her career. Victoria Gates too had been a mentor to her as well.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you know the real reason you're going to be a great captain?" Castle said.

"Is it because I'm tall?" Kate retorted.

"There is that too." Castle grinned. "The main reason you're going to be a great captain is because you're extraordinary."

Kate smiled as she rested her head against him. They stood in the hallway in each other's arms for a few minutes before Kate remembered the people in the break room. Slowly she broke from Castle's embrace. She took him by the hand and slowly started walking.

"You know, I always wanted to make it with a female captain." Castle chuckled.

"I knew it." Kate declared, coming to a stop. She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Those earring you slipped into Gates' jacket was not you being you." Kate glared at her husband. "You had an ulterior motive."

"What? No."

Castle cringed at the dredged up memory. It had been their first Valentine's Day after the birth of little Jo and Castle wanted to make it special as well as memorable. He had purchased a pair of beautiful diamond and sapphire earrings for Kate. Wanting to surprise her with the present he had slipped the box containing the rings into the pocket of a dark blue blazer that was hanging off the back of a chair in the break room, thinking it was Kate's blazer, Moments later he watched in horror as Captain Gates collect said blazer from the chair and put it on then walk out of the break room.

He had to spend the rest of the day trying to retrieve the earrings and failing in each of his attempts. He shuddered at the memory of that evening standing in Captain Gates' office feeling like a naughty schoolboy as she chastised him about the earrings before she returned them to him. It had taken him months to live that particular episode down. Needless to say this little chapter had entered Castle/Beckett family lore and was always a favourite story that was brought up at the family Thanksgiving or Christmas dinners.

"I thought you'd forgiven me for that?" Castle whined.

"I have but it doesn't mean I wont torture you with it from time to time." Kate grinned.

"Evil woman." Castle muttered.

Kate laughed at his discomfort.

"Because you're being so mean to me I think I'm going to cancel the dinner reservations I've made." Castle stated, looking affronted.

"Don't be like that, Castle. I'll put on my Lieutenant Chloe uniform for you tonight." Kate purred into his ear.

"Bribery will not work, woman." Castle huffed.

"What if I put on my new Captain's uniform?" Kate suggested.

Castle slowly slid his eyes towards Kate and raised a questioning eyebrow. Kate grinned back and nodded her head. The smile returned to Castle's. He pulled on her hand and they headed for the break room to join the party.

XXX

Castle noticed that the elevator had arrived at their floor but he made no move to step out. At the present moment he was pinned to the back wall of the elevator by a delightfully over amorous Kate Beckett. She had jumped him as soon as the doors of the elevator had closed. He could tell that Kate wanted to jump him the moment they had stepped into the lobby of their building but she had managed to restrain herself not wanting to give the doorman a show. Actually, she had been wanting to jump him since the restaurant. Her intentions had been made abundantly clear thanks to her wandering foot. He had almost choked on his food a couple of times. If someone was to ask him what he had at the restaurant he would have to answer honestly that he had no idea.

Not that Castle was complaining he was a very willing participant. He had been thinking the same thoughts. In the car coming back to the loft his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they wandered over her body.

Standing in the elevator their mouths seemed to be almost permanently fused together. Castle could not help but feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and the eager attentions of his beautiful wife.

Kate broke off the kiss long enough to suck in a lungful of air before once more seeking out his mouth. In that momentary break Castle realised that they had to get out of the lift. His hands shifted from holding her thighs and grabbed hold of her ass, lifting her up a little higher. Without missing a beat Kate put her arms around his neck and wrapped her jeans clad legs around his waist locking them together at the ankles.

They continued kissing as Castle slowly carried Kate out of the elevator and walked down the corridor. Castle could only growl as Kate nipped on his bottom lip and then soothed the sting of the bite with her tongue. Castle pulled back from their kissing for some air and immediately attacked the long column of her exquisite neck, finding her pulse point. Kate moaned her appreciation but not to be outdone attacked his neck with equal ardour.

Castle staggered to the corner trying to tighten his hold on Kate but she was not making it easy for him as she let out short breathless moans and whimpers as she ground her body against him. Her breathless moans never failed to undo him. They were doing a pretty good job right now. Rounding the corner he staggered down the hallway towards the front door of the loft.

Tonight had been the first time in weeks that they had gone on a real date. Tonight had been all the more special because of Kate's promotion.

It was not easy finding the time to go out on a date. Kate had been busy at work, supervising the homicide teams while working the occasional case and then having to study for the Captains' Exam. He too had been busy with the final preparations for the coming launch of his latest Nikki Heat book, which involved a number of meetings which required his attendance. On top of that he had to be there for his two daughters. The only time they had been able to go out had been to attend charity events that they had been invited to.

He would be eternally grateful to the grandmothers for being available for babysitting duties. He should not have doubted they would be anything but available after he had let slip that it was a celebratory dinner he was planning to take her for her promotion.

Castle reached the front door and then leaned against the wall for support. Leaving one hand to hold her ass he struggled with the other to find the front door key. Kate made no move to make it any easier for him. Her legs tightened their grip around his waist as her lips captured his earlobe and started to nibble on it. Somehow Castle managed to dig into the pocket of his trousers and found the keys. How he did not drop the keys he would never know.

Pushing himself off the wall Castle slowly managed to turn around and face the door. It took several attempts to put the key into the lock and opened the door. When Kate's teeth tugged on his earlobe, he almost lost control of his legs.

"Insatiable woman." He huffed.

That elicited a breathy giggle from Kate. Having released his tormented earlobe her mouth returned to his neck.

"You don't know the half of it." Kate murmured.

"Oh...I...I've got a pretty good idea."

Pushing the door open Castle shuffled through the doorway. He paused long enough to kick it closed. Kate's mouth found his once again, her tongue plundering the depths of his own the action simply driving him crazy.

"What's mommy doing to daddy?" Little Jo asked curiously.

"Well, my darling," Martha drawled slowly, "I think Mommy is thanking daddy for a really wonderful evening."

"Oh..."

That remark was followed by a moment of silence before the air was filled with sniggering and giggling.

Both Kate and Castle stilled immediately on hearing the voices. Their heated ardour rapidly cooling. Kate let out a shocked gasp and buried her head in Castle's neck, struggling to catch her breath.

"So busted." Castle whispered.

"Oh, yeah."

Kate could not remember the last time she had felt so embarrassed. There must have been more than a few occasions, perhaps back in her teenage years that period she liked to call her wild child phases. Yet at this moment she could not think of anything more embarrassing than being caught in a passionate clinch by her mother-in-law, mother and children.

Kate lifted her head off Castle's shoulder and looked at him. She scrunched her face as they both shared an embarrassed smile. Castle kissed her forehead. Almost in slow motion Kate unlocked her ankles then slid one foot to the floor and then the other. Then she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Once she was standing Castle removed his hand from her ass. Slowly Kate turned to face the audience. Castle settled his hands on her hips while still standing behind her. She felt the reason for his standing behind her poking her ass. She could not help but giggle at that.

Kate looked from her mother, to Alexis and then to Martha. She could see all three of them were amused but struggling not burst into laughter. Her cheeks turned a bright red as this very embarrassing scene continued to unfold. She wondered if things could get any more embarrassing she wondered to herself. The answer came almost immediately when she saw her father emerge from the living room with a knowing grin on his face.

So very, very busted.

Her eyes fell to her daughter who was standing beside Alexis. She was holding her big sister's hand as she wore a wide-eyed curious expression on her face.

"Well, no need to ask if you two kids had fun tonight." Martha said with a big knowing smile, filling in the embarrassing silence while at the same time filing away this scene for the next festive family gathering.

"Uh...Mother what are you all doing here?" Castle asked, recovering his wits a little quicker than his wife who thought now was a good time to tuck in her shirt.

"Darling, the children wanted to stay home tonight." Martha explained waving a hand towards a still grinning Alexis and a now smiling Little Jo.

"And we didn't have the heart to drag them out of their own home." Johanna said. She was trying desperately hard not to laugh at her daughter's discomfort. "So we stayed here."

"And I wanted to see my granddaughters." Jim added, still grinning as he came to stand beside his wife.

"Uh-huh." Castle muttered as he nodded his head.

Kate turned to look at her husband. She bit on her lip nervously. She was embarrassed but disappointment swam in those hazel eyes of hers that their plans for the evening had been interrupted. Castle smiled at her in understanding and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say these things happen.

"I guess, I'll have meet Captain Naughty some other night." He whispered.

Kate could not stop the giggle that escaped from her. Castle's smile deepened as a thought occurred to him. He gently placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and turned her around to face their family.

"Everyone." Castle called out. "I'd like you to meet the New York Police Department's newest captain."

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated, Dear Reader. Just drop me a line I would love to hear from you. There is one more chapter to go.**_

_**Con **_


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Present

Kate slowly rose to consciousness. As she drew in a deep breath her arm instinctively reached across the bed. Her seeking hand found empty space. Blinking open her eyes she found the other side of the bed empty.

Her sleep fogged mind cleared a moment later and she remembered the reason why the other side of the bed was empty. Her husband was away on a book tour. Dampening down her initial disappointment she stretched out and yawned loudly. She should not be too disappointed she reminded herself. Castle was coming home tonight.

Once fully awake Kate slowly sat up in bed. She reached across to the night stand and picked up her phone. Opening it up she checked the time and saw it was just after eight-thirty. It was not often that she slept in until eight-thirty in the morning or later. Usually at this time of the morning in the loft it was a hive of activity, making breakfast, getting the kids ready for school, witnessing Martha's latest walk of shame and hearing the less salacious details but with the promise of more details later after the kids have gone, getting ready for work and attempting to get her husband out of bed. That was a normal morning in the Castle household.

Kate checked her phone for messages. She was relieved to discover there were not that many. There were a couple from the precinct updating her on some ongoing cases. Thankfully there was nothing that required an immediate response from her.

On some mornings when she checked her phone she found her inbox clogged with messages and reports that needed a response from her. She would either message back or call back. It was par for the course of being a precinct captain she had quickly discovered not long after moving into the captain's office at the 12th.

Kate's face broke into a bright smile when she found messages from Castle. She thought about responding to him but changed her mind. She could give her reply to him in person later today when he walked through the door she decided.

With her messages checked Kate set the phone back on the night stand. This morning she had the whole loft to herself. Martha was away in Boston with some members of her acting class who were performing in a play there. The kids had been packed off to her mother's last night so that they could spend the day with her today. With the loft to herself she could spend the day working from home in peace and quiet.

Throwing aside the blankets Kate got out of bed. She felt a faint throbbing in her head, a small reminder of having had one glass of red too many last night. She did not regret having over indulged a little last night. She had been over at Lanie's and Jenny had been there as well. It was an all too rare girls' night where they could bemoan the foibles of their spouses or partners, talk about their children, or simply just talk about life in general while sipping glasses of good quality red wine. The wine had come from Castle's cellar. Kate knew that her husband would not have minded that she had liberated a couple of bottles.

Kate used her hand and combed her hair away from her face. She reached for her robe. The loft was warm enough not to need one but she had learned from past experience it was best to be wearing one just in case someone came to the door. The world did not need to see her in one of Castle's Batman t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

Kate headed out of the bedroom and into the office. She looked over to the desk and saw the small pile of files that she had left there when she had come home from the precinct. She frowned at the sight of the files. They were the last of the yearly personnel evaluations. She had managed to complete the evaluations for the other departments at the 12th precinct. These files awaiting her attention were for the homicide teams.

Kate continued walking making her way to the kitchen and for the first cup of coffee of the day. The files could wait to be tackled until she had caffeine circulating through her system.

A few minutes later Kate returned to the office carrying with her a large dark blue if slightly misshapen ceramic mug that was filled with coffee. It was a Mothers' Day present from Little Jo which she had made at school. It was surprisingly sturdy for the task it was made for just as long as it was not filled right up to the brim. Needless to say this mug had become Kate's favourite.

Sitting down at the desk she set the mug down carefully to the side and looked over the desk, a small smile rising to her lips. The desk had become just as much as hers as it was Castle's. He had offered to buy her a new desk and set it up beside this one but she declined the offer. Kate took note of the framed family portraits that held pride of place on the desk and the small but growing collection of carved wooden elephants that were battling for space with Castle's odds and ends. The elephants seemed to be winning the battle.

Kate turned her attention to the waiting files. She had found that she had no trouble writing evaluations on most of the detectives at the precinct but when it came to the homicide teams she found it a little difficult. There were still more than a few detectives at the precinct that she had worked with when she had been a Detective First grade and she found it a little disconcerting that she was their superior now and had to write up their evaluations. She made it a point of being honest and encouraging as she could be and never failed to praise their good work. She had not forgotten how she always felt when she had received praise for a job well done from Captain Montgomery or Gates.

Picking up the first file she noted the name on the front and quickly set it aside. She did the same with the second file from the pile. Esposito and Ryan's evaluations she would do last she decided. She picked up the next file and quickly opened it and started going through it.

A few moments later Kate paused as she realised that she need to make notes. She reached for the right hand top drawer of the desk. On opening it she started searching for a pen. Finding a pen she set it on the desk and continued to rummage for a writing pad. Finding none in the top drawer she closed the drawer and opened the next one. A quick search brought the same result. Closing that drawer she opened the third and bottom drawer.

Her forehead furrowed when she saw the large manuscript sitting on top of the stuff in the drawer. Reaching down she picked up the manuscript. Living with an author she was used to seeing these types of manuscripts laying about the office. She had found a few in their bedroom from time to time as well as other places in the loft.

She had gotten pretty good at guessing the number of pages the manuscripts were. This one in her hand she judged to be about six hundred pages thick. She flicked through the pages to the last page and broke into a smile when she saw the page number. Six hundred and twenty pages, not a bad guess, Kate thought to herself with some amusement.

The amusement on her face deepened when she closed the manuscript and read the title of the story that had been hand written on the cover. Her lips curved into a smile.

"_The Time Travelling Writer's Detective Wife._ Really Castle?" She laughed and shook her head. As titles went it was not one of his best.

Kate slowly worried her bottom lip. She knew that she had work to do but she continued to stare at the manuscript in her hands. Her curiosity was piqued. She knew that Castle was always writing down scenes or stories, or just ideas that captured his imagination. Most of what he wrote had nothing to do with the book he currently might have been writing though some of it did make its way into his books.

Castle did show her most of the stuff he wrote because he valued her opinions and thoughts, and whatever criticism she might provide. Countless times he had called her Fan Number One, a title that she never was thrilled with but it accorded her certain privileges that his other fans would sell their souls for if they could. Some of the stuff he wrote was only for her eyes, unique love letters that she treasured as if they were precious gems.

For the life of her she could not recall him having shown her this story, he had not even mentioned it all. Now more intrigued than ever she set the manuscript on the desk, opened it to the first page and started reading.

XXX

Castle glanced out the window of the airplane and watched as it slowly taxied towards the aerobridge. In the distance he caught sight of a 747 jumbo slowly lumbering into the air. Normally his curiosity would have gotten the better of him and he would wonder about the people aboard that plane. He would speculate about where they were going and what their stories were. He did it to help pass the time.

Today was not one of those occasions. Turning away from the window he leaned back in his seat and willed the plane to get to its gate a little quicker than it was currently progressing. He barely listened to the voice of the captain as he went through the usual spiel to the passengers, giving a brief weather report for New York, hoping they had a pleasant flight and thanking them for flying their airline.

He picked up the open book that lay in his lap and closed it. He set it aside in the empty seat beside him. He had bought the book in a shop before his flight just to have something to occupy his mind on the flight. As much as a gadget geek as he was, eager to get his hands on the latest gadget as soon as they came on the market as a cupboard at home that was full of iPads, kindles, and other electronic devices could attest, there was still a part of him that enjoyed the simple pleasure of holding a book in his hand. He could thank his wife for reminding him of the pleasure of reading a physical book.

He had been reading it throughout the flight, only putting it down when the plane was on final approach for landing. He had nearly finished the book, only having two chapters to go. He made a mental note to remind himself to finish it in the next few days when he got the chance.

Try as he might Castle could not contain his excitement. He was finally home after a three week cross country book tour. Actually he had cancelled the last book signing so that he could get home a little early and surprise his wife. When he had been talking to Kate on the phone the other day, she had mentioned that the kids would be spending Friday at her mother's house. The thought of Kate alone in the loft was all the incentive he needed to cancel the last book signing appearance, much to his publisher's displeasure, and fly back home a little early and surprise her.

Finally the plane came to a halt. The handful of passengers who had enjoyed the comforts of First Class started to rise from their seats and collected their belongings from the overhead lockers before making their way to the exit. Castle rose to his feet. He reached up to the overhead storage locker and pulled down his bag. He opened it and checked to see if his laptop was there. Before closing the bag he put in the book he had been reading.

"Excuse me, Mr Castle?"

Castle was about to sling the bag over his shoulder but paused and turned to see the flight attendant approaching him. He broke into a smile which deepened the moment he caught sight of the book she was holding in her hands. He was well used to having flight attendants and pilots, not to mention other passengers coming up to him asking him to sign their books or just for an autograph. It was something that he did not mind doing.

"Would you like me to sign it, Melanie?" Castle as he automatically reached inside his jacket for the Sharpie pen he kept there for such purposes.

"If you don't mind, Mr Castle." Melanie said a little shyly as she held out the copy of _Frozen Heat_.

"No trouble at all."

Castle was a little amused to see the transformation of Melanie from a confident, friendly and assured flight attendant into a fangirl now that they were on the ground. He took the book and quickly signed his name on the title page. He also added a little inscription before he handed the book back.

"Are you enjoying the book?" Castle inquired.

"Oh yes, Mr Castle, very much." Melanie replied excitedly. "I especially loved that opening paragraph."

"I'm so pleased to hear that." Castle beamed. "I rather like it myself."

It was not the first time he had heard that from his fans. He loved that opening paragraph. It was a real attention grabber. As much as he wanted to claim it was his idea, there was really one person responsible for that paragraph. It was his muse who had made the suggestion one night after she had read the first chapter when he had given it to her. After he had read over what he had re-written he found himself once more forever grateful to her, inspiring him yet again.

"And please call me, Rick." Castle added.

Melanie smiled and nodded her head as she clutched the autographed copy of Castle's latest Nikki Heat novel close to her chest.

Castle slung his bag over his shoulder, he gave a nod of goodbye to Melanie and made his way to the exit. A few moments later he joined the line of passengers as thy emerged from the arrivals gate and into the terminal.

Though he knew that there was no one here to pick him up because of his early return it did not stop Castle from inspecting the group of people standing near the gate waiting to greet their newly arrived loved one. It always reminded him of the opening and closing scenes from the movie _Love Actually_.

Castle broke into a warm smile when he saw the Marine walking just ahead of him almost get knocked over by an excited young woman holding a baby in her arms. The Marine dropped the bag he had been holding and wrapped his arms around his family.

Castle had struck up a conversation with the Marine, who was still dressed in his fatigues, in the waiting lounge at LAX as they waited for their plane to board. He found out that the young man had returned that very day from a six month deployment in Afghanistan and he could not wait to get home to New York and see his family. Castle well understood that feeling. For the majority of the hour they had spent talking and showing each other pictures of their families. When the flight was called they shook hands and wished each other well.

Before Castle had boarded the plane he stopped by the desk next to the gate and asked the agent there if the airline could upgrade the young Marine's seat from coach to first class. He was even ready to offer to pay for the upgrade if that might help. It was his way of saying thanks for the man's service to his country. The agent smiled and assured Castle that his offer would not be necessary. The Marine got his upgrade to first class.

Castle's eyes shifted from the heart warming scene of the family reunion to the other people waiting near the gate. He was startled when he saw the tall funereal looking man dressed in a black suit.

"Mr Jones?" Castle said with some surprise as he walked over.

"Hello Mr Castle, did you have a pleasant flight?" Mr Jones said.

"What are you doing here?" Castle asked. Suddenly his eyes widened with concern. "Do we have to go somewhere? Is there something wrong?"

Mr Jones chuckled at Castle's sudden alarm.

"The only place you have to go is home, Mr Castle."

"You mean, _home, _home?" Castle asked warily.

"Yes, Mr Castle. _Home_, home."

"And you're here to drive me home?"

"Precisely."

Castle was a little surprised to hear that. "Oh, okay."

"Let us go and collect your luggage, shall we?" Mr Jones suggested.

Castle nodded his head and fell into step beside Mr Jones as they headed for the baggage claim area. As they walked Castle could not help but cast a worried look at the other man.

Castle gazed out the window as they cleared the airport precinct and headed for the city. He was not surprised to find that the traffic was on the heavy side at this time of the day but after a long cross country flight he was grateful he was not driving.

"I see you brought the Mustang." Castle remarked.

"Indeed." Mr Jones murmured. "Once more for old times sake."

Castle noted the tone in the other man's voice. He turned away from the window to look at Mr Jones. There was a neutral expression on Mr Jones' face.

"How was your book tour, Mr Castle?" Mr Jones asked suddenly, his eyes not leaving the traffic ahead.

"The tour was quite good actually." Castle replied as he turned to the window again. "My publisher is certainly happy. Sales are up by over fifteen percent."

"Well done, Mr Castle."

"Yeah, thanks." Castle said drily.

Castle's thoughts returned to the book tour and to a particular day when it almost came to a grinding halt. He had been halfway through the tour in Tuscan, Arizona when he had received a call from a happy sounding Gina. She was happy because the sales of the latest Nikki Heat novel was going through the roof, especially in those cities Castle had visited. Gina ordered him to extend the tour by a further ten days.

Castle had refused point blank to extending the tour. As much as he enjoyed book tours and meeting his fans he enjoyed his family even more and had been counting the days when he could return to his wife and children. Adding ten more days to the tour was the last thing he wanted to do.

Gina had countered that she had cleared it with his agent Paula. There may have been a time when Castle would have bowed to the demands of his publisher but those days were long gone. It had taken an ultimatum from Castle to get Gina to drop the idea of extending the book tour. He had basically told her that she either dropped the idea of extending the tour another ten days or he would cancel the rest of the tour and fly home immediately. Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Gina changed her mind. Castle did have to agree to another book tour in a month's time though. It was a compromise that seemed to appease both parties.

"Well, I'm sure you're exceedingly glad to be home, Mr Castle." Mr Jones remarked.

Castle was dragged away from his thoughts. "Yes, yes I am, Mr Jones."

For the next few minutes the two men rode in silence. It was enough time for Castle's curiosity to be piqued as to why Mr Jones would come and pick him up from the airport. It was something Mr Jones had never done before. Curiosity finally got the better of him. He turned to look at Mr Jones.

"So, why did you really come to pick me up, Mr Jones?" Castle asked suddenly.

Mr Jones did not respond immediately to the question. He cast a glance at Castle before turning his attention back to the road again. He remained silent for a few more moments longer.

"Mr Castle, you have been a wonderful companion."

"That's so Dr Who." Castle interjected with a chuckle.

"Indeed."

"Wait!" Castle exclaimed as the penny dropped. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I would not put it in such terms, Mr Castle."

"How would you put it then?"

"Well, I would put it this way." Mr Jones said slowly. "Our assignment has come to an end and the time has come for us to go our separate ways."

Castle stared at Mr Jones stunned at what he had just heard. His mouth dropped open but for a couple of moments no words came out.

"Y...y...you're leaving?" Castle finally stammered out.

"I'm afraid so." Mr Jones nodded.

"B...b...but..."

"Why?" Mr Jones ventured.

Castle nodded his head rapidly up and down.

"Well, the simple answer is that our work here is done."

"How can you be sure?" Castle said anxiously. "I mean anything could happen, has happened...will happen." Castle suddenly paused when he realised he was starting to ramble. He ran his hands over his face.

"I think my head is going to explode."

Mr Jones cast an amused glance at his passenger. Castle was not the first person who had experienced such emotions.

"Well, we can not have your head exploding, Mr Castle, now can we?" Mr Jones replied, amusement lacing his voice. "It would be most tiresome having to clean up the mess in the car."

Castle dropped his hands and stared at Mr Jones. Suddenly a rumble of laughter erupted from him. Mr Jones smiled in response.

"It is time, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said a moment later. "Our work here is done and I must move on."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Jones." Castle said. "I've grown quite fond of you."

"As I of you, Mr Castle."

Castle's happiness that he was finally home and would soon be seeing Kate again was dampened somewhat now on learning Mr Jones was leaving. He had grown used to the funereal looking man with a passion for fast cars, and who had more than a passing resemblance to the late English actor Pete Postlethwaite. He had gotten used the man appearing out of the blue and then together they would head off on some adventure. They certainly had some adventures, some of which still gave him nightmares occasionally.

"Here we are, Mr Castle. Home." Mr Jones announced.

Castle was startled out of his reveries. He turned his head to look out the window and astonished to find he was outside the front of his apartment building. His forehead creased into a frown. He was certain that he had not been lost in his thoughts for that long a time not to remember the drive through heavy traffic. He checked his watch and saw that less than thirty minutes had elapsed since they had left the airport. He quickly turned to look at Mr Jones.

"Did you use your...?"

"I did not think you wanted to spend too much time in heavy traffic." Mr Jones shrugged.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Castle glanced out the window and up to his loft. Kate was up there, he told himself. As eager as he was to rush up there he was also reluctant to leave the car. To say good-bye to Mr Jones.

"Mr Castle." Mr Jones said gently, sensing the author's thoughts. "As with every journey it has a beginning, a middle and an end. Our journey, as enjoyable and enlightening it has been, has come to an end. We must part and go our separate ways."

Castle nodded his head slowly. He knew Mr Jones was right.

"It seems so final."

"Such is life sometimes, Mr Castle."

Mr Jones suddenly opened his door and got out. He walked around to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. Castle reached for his bag on the back seat and then got out of the car. He joined Mr Jones and took the suitcase Mr Jones had removed from the trunk.

"Can I ask you something, Mr Jones?" Castle asked.

"Certainly, Mr Castle."

"In that other time line..." Castle hesitated, not knowing how to ask the question.

"Yes?" Mr Jones smiled encouragingly.

"What...what happened to the other me, what happened to Kate?"

"Did you get the girl, is that what you are asking?" Mr Jones asked pointedly.

"Yeah." Castle nodded.

"You will be pleased to know that, your other self does indeed get the girl." Mr Jones replied. "Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Yes."

Castle frowned as he tried to search his memories.

"But there are a number of adventures along the way, Mr Castle."

"Adventures? What kind of adventures?" Castle asked eagerly.

"There are far too many to mention here and now but let me see...well, there was a comic book superhero who went around slicing miscreants in two with a sword as I recall." Mr Jones said slowly.

"That's so cool!"

Mr Jones arched an eyebrow at Castle.

"That it was a comic book superhero, not...not that he went around slicing people in two." Castle quickly corrected himself.

Mr Jones nodded his head, trying not to smile.

"Oh and of course there was a bank robbery where you and your mother were held hostage and Detective Beckett had to save you."

"Really?" Castle said in astonishment.

"Indeed. Oh, and there was that matter with a tiger."

"A tiger!" Castle exclaimed his voice rising a couple of octaves as his eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Oh, yes, a hungry beastie she was too." Mr Jones nodded. "As I recall you and Detective Beckett were kidnapped and handcuffed together."

"We were?"

Mr Jones nodded his head.

Castle frowned as he struggled to recall those incidents. Some memories were vivid as if they only happened yesterday while others were like ghostly wraiths and hard to hold on to. Try as he might he could not remember anything about a tiger. He looked at Mr Jones.

"So what happens in this time line?" Castle demanded. "Do you know?"

"Yes, I do know."

Castle waited expectantly for Mr Jones to speak. He quickly realised that the other man was not going to speak.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why? Is it against the rules?"

"You, Mr Castle are a man who likes surprises." Mr Jones pointed out. "Far be it for me to be the one responsible for spoiling it for you."

Castle's face fell at Mr Jones' response. Mr Jones saw the look and smiled gently.

"Suffice it to say Mr Castle, there is a happily ever after in your story."

Castle nodded his head. He glanced up to his loft and broke into a smile. It deepened as he turned back to look at Mr Jones.

"To tell you the truth, I think I already got my happily ever after, Mr Jones."

"Indeed you have, Mr Castle." Mr Jones smiled. "Indeed you have."

Mr Jones held out his hand to Castle. Castle shook it.

"It has been an honour and a pleasure working with you, Mr Castle." Mr Jones said with a stoic expression on his face.

"Likewise, Mr Jones."

Mr Jones closed the trunk and made his way to the front of the car. He opened the driver's door and paused to look over to Castle.

"Good-bye, Rick."

Castle startled at Mr Jones using his first name. Suddenly he realised he could not recall ever being told Mr Jones' first name.

"Hey, you know, I don't even know your first name." Castle called out.

"It's Mister." Came the reply.

Castle laughed at the response.

"Good-bye, _Mister_ Jones."

Mr Jones waved and then got into the car. The car started up and quickly pulled away from the curb. Then with a squeal and a cloud of burnt tyres the Mustang sped away down the road and then vanished around the corner.

Castle slowly reached for the handle of his suitcase turned and made his way to the entrance of his building. There was a bounce in his step as he passed the through the front entrance and a big smile.

XXX

Castle opened the front door of the loft and quietly entered. Depositing the keys on the side table he set the suitcase by the table. The shoulder bag joined the suitcase on the floor.

He found it a little disconcerting to find the place quiet. Usually there was noise of some sort, whether it was some favourite music of Kate's playing on the stereo or his children playing or carrying on as children are want to do. Or his mother flitting about. He was about to call out to Kate but stopped before he opened his mouth. He had arrived home early to surprise her and that was what he was going to do. Calling out her name would spoil the surprise somewhat, he concluded.

He turned and made his way to the office. Through the open door he saw Kate behind the desk leaning back in the chair and her feet propped on the edge of the desk with an open manuscript resting in her lap.

He paused in the doorway and leaned against it and just gazed at his wife. Gazing at Kate had always been his favourite past time and even after all these years he had not grown tired of it. He was amused to see her forehead furrowed as she concentrated on the manuscript she was reading. From what he could see Kate was already three quarters of the way through it. He was even more amused to see her in a pose similar to the one he adopted when he was writing.

The grin on his face faltered a little when he saw the manuscript she was reading. For a moment he wondered where Kate had found it then remembered that he had left it in the bottom drawer of his desk.

Kate finished the page she was reading and slowly turned the page. As she was doing it she lifted her gaze and caught sight of a grinning Castle leaning in the doorway watching her. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. A moment later a delighted smile swept slowly across her face.

"Oh Captain, my captain." Castle called out.

"Still not tired of saying that are you?"

"Nope."

Kate nodded her head slowly. "I see you're home early."

"Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you."

Kate closed the manuscript and placed it on the desk. She slowly rose from the chair and came around the desk. Castle eased off the doorway and moved towards her.

"Did you miss me?"

Kate's answer came when she stepped up to him put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. If there was one thing he did like about going on book tours it was the part when he came home to his wife and the welcome home she always had for him.

"Um...that's a yes, then?" Castle panted breathlessly, when Kate pulled back a little.

Kate smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Castle chuckled.

He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly and slowly inhaled as if he was breathing her in. All the cares in the world seemed to fade away as he exhaled slowly.

"Isn't Gina going to be upset you cut short the tour?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah."

"And you're not worried?"

"No. I got you to protect me."

"Is that so?" Kate said pulling back to look at his face.

"Yeah."

"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood."

Kate broke from Castle's embrace and moved towards the desk. Castle, already missing the warmth of her body watched her intently. He saw Kate pick up the manuscript and then cast a glance in his direction.

"So when did you write this, Castle?" She asked.

"I've been dabbling at it off and on for a few years." Castle replied. "I got the idea a few years back."

Kate nodded her head slowly a skeptical expression on her face.

"Nikki and Rook travelling through time, huh?"

"Uh...technically it's just...um Rook travelling through time."

"Are you going to publish it?"

"I don't know, do you think I should?"

"I'm not your publisher."

"No, but you're Fan Number One." Castle replied.

"Fan Number One?" Kate asked with some amusement.

Castle nodded and then smiled. "Everyone calls themselves my number one fan but you are Fan Number One."

Kate's lips stretched upwards, amused at his response.

"So, what do you think of the story?" He asked.

When he had started writing the story he had not intended that any one would read it, especially Kate. It was something for himself, just to get it out of his system and as a way to understand what was happening to him. Now that Kate had read it he was very eager to know what she thought of it.

Kate set the manuscript down on the desk and then shrugged her shoulders.

"In of itself, its a good story." Kate said a moment later. "But I doubt Gina would want to publish it."

"Why not?" Castle replied, trying not to sound too affronted.

"No one would believe it." Kate scoffed. "Come on, Castle. Do you really think your fans would believe Jamieson Rook travelling through time?"

"Well it is a little on the AU side."

"A little?" Kate retorted.

"Fine, a lot." Castle conceded. "But he's doing it for Nikki. They'd believe that."

Kate looked over to Castle and saw the look on his face.

"There's no such thing as time travelling, Castle." Kate shook her head.

"How do you know?" Castle replied. He walked towards her. "Just because you haven't experienced it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Castle." Kate scoffed. "Are you going to tell me that you've experienced time travel?"

Castle opened his mouth to reply. The word _'yes'_ was on the tip of his tongue. For reasons beyond his comprehension, he did not say the word. Normally his mouth moved at a faster speed than his brain but at this moment both mouth and brain were working in sync and the filter was on. He shook his head in answer to her question. He felt a little bad at having to lie to her but he justified it that it was for the greater good. And in a way he was not lying to her, she had read the story.

"Have you forgotten what I told all those years ago?" Castle said slowly.

Kate regarded Castle carefully as she searched her memory. Then she remembered.

"If you don't believe even in the possibility of magic, you will never find it." Kate said quietly, quoting him.

"Yeah." Castle nodded his head.

The corners of Kate's mouth tugged upwards into the beginning of a smile as she nodded her head. Her eyes returned to the manuscript. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I did like the two kids they had." She said.

"You did?"

Kate nodded her head. "And that Nikki's mom was still alive."

"I thought you would."

"Even though the whole story is too far fetched."

Castle placed his hands on Kate's arms and turned her so she could look at him.

"Kate, I didn't fly home early to spend the time debating with you about whether time travelling is possible or not."

"Why did you then?" Kate challenged.

Kate saw the smile slowly spread across Castle's face and his eyes darkened with desire. It was a look that never failed to send a flutter through her.

"I wanted to spent some mommy and daddy time with my wife." He whispered in a seductive tone.

"Mommy and daddy time, huh?" Kate said, trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh." Castle nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and make some magic in the bedroom." Kate announced in a sultry voice.

She grabbed hold of his hand and and practically dragged him in the direction of their bedroom.

XXX

Johanna Beckett sat in the back of the town car with her arm around her granddaughter Jo, holding her close to her and half listening to the telephone conversation her other granddaughter was having.

The girls were supposed to have stayed another night at her place and she had planned to take them shopping today. Johanna enjoyed spoiling her grandchildren, she considered it as was one of the most important roles of being a grandmother.

Those plans had fallen through thanks to Little Jo coming down with a fever. Johanna did not think that Jo's illness was serious, just one of those childhood ailments that kids got from time to time but her granddaughter had started fussing and wanting her mommy. Hence they were all returning to the loft.

Little Jo had been a little quiet since they had gotten in the car. Thinking that she might have fallen asleep Johanna looked down at her granddaughter and found Jo was awake but looked a little pale and withdrawn.

Johanna almost smiled as she was reminded of another little girl all those years ago who looked just like her granddaughter when she was feeling sick.

"How are you feeling, Jo?" Johanna asked gently.

"Head hurts." Jo replied quietly.

Johanna leaned down and pressed her cheek against Jo's forehead to gauge how warm it was. She was relived to find that her granddaughter's forehead was not as hot as she thought it might have been. It had not changed since she had last checked before they had left home.

"The medicine I gave you should start working soon and your head wont hurt any more."

Little Jo nodded her head and then buried it against Johanna's side. Johanna held her a little closer.

"We should be home very soon, Jo."

Johanna slowly stroked her granddaughter's hair trying to sooth her or at least take her mind off her headache. It was what Johanna used to do when Kate had been Jo's age. It used to work for her daughter and from the looks of things it seemed to be working for her granddaughter.

Johanna saw more and more of Kate in Jo each day. There was a headstrong and determined streak in her that was pure Kate not to mention a sense of justice as well. Those qualities were tempered by a mischievous streak and impulsiveness, and a sense of wonderment. Those qualities were pure Rick Castle.

"Okay, I'll see you soon...bye."

Alexis disconnected the call and looked across to Johanna. Johanna had been looking down at her granddaughter. Now that the call was finished she lifted her gaze to Alexis, raising a questioning eyebrow. Alexis offered an apologetic smile.

"That was Paige." Alexis explained. "She's invited me over to her place."

Johanna nodded her head in understanding. She had caught enough of the conversation to realise that Alexis' friend had called her needing help in choosing a dress for a party she had been invited to.

"Is that okay?"

"You've already made a decision, Alexis." Johanna pointed.

"Sorry, I should have asked first." Alexis's cheeks started to turn a shade of red.

Johanna nodded her head again. A small smile appeared on her face to assure Alexis that she was not upset. Johanna was well versed in the ways of teenage girls. She was silently grateful that her eldest granddaughter was not showing any signs of the 'wild child' that her own daughter had exhibited at the same age.

"Can I come too, Lexie?" Little Jo asked.

"I thought you wanted to see mommy?" Johanna said to her granddaughter.

"I want to go with Lexie." Little Jo said firmly.

Johanna cast a pointed look at Alexis. Alexis' cheeks coloured a little more.

"You're not feeling well, Jo." Alexis told her little sister.

"Want to go with you to Paige."

"Jo, mommy will be so unhappy if Gran arrives home and you're not with her." She said to her little sister. "Do you want mommy to be unhappy?"

"No."

Jo's lips trembled as if she was going to break into tears at not being allowed to accompany her sister. The tears did not come but she did gnaw on her bottom lip torn with wanting to see her mother and at the same time wanting to go with her big sister.

"Tell you what, Jo," Alexis continued. "You can come with me next time to Paige's house when you're feeling better, okay?"

Jo thought over the proposal and then slowly nodded her head. "Okay..."

"Good girl."

Suddenly Jo lifted her head off her grandmother and turned to look at Alexis.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise." Alexis confirmed.

"Pinky swear." Little Jo held up her hand to her sister.

Johanna could not suppress the smile from her face. More and more like her mother everyday, she thought to herself as she shook her head. Alexis cast a look at Johanna and saw the smile on her grandmother's face. Alexis wanted to laugh but managed to suppress it as she looked down at her little sister.

"Pinky swear." Alexis confirmed solemnly as she held out her hand and entwined her little finger with her sister's.

Johanna felt a little proud of her granddaughter. Though she was feeling sick Jo still had enough energy to seal the agreement she had made with her big sister. Maybe she just might become a lawyer, Johanna thought to herself with some amusement.

The town car slowly pulled up out the front of the loft.

"Did you text Kate that we were coming over?" Johanna asked Alexis.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded and then checked her phone. She frowned a little as she went through her messages.

"She didn't reply back." Alexis reported.

"She might be busy." Johanna replied. Kate had told her that she was working from home today. She might have been caught in some work or had left her phone somewhere else in the loft that she could not hear it

The driver had gotten out of the car and had opened the door for Johanna. Johanna got out and then leaned into the car and gently pulled a lethargic Little Jo to her. She lifted her granddaughter and settled her on her hip. He granddaughter was getting heavier and heavier each day, she observed.

With a protective arm around her granddaughter Johanna slung Jo's backpack over her other shoulder, nodding her thanks to the driver who had passed the bag to her.

"Would you like me to carry her for you, Mrs Beckett?" The driver offered.

"I'm fine, thank you." Johanna replied.

Johanna turned to look at Alexis.

"I'll see you later, Alexis."

"Tell mom I'll only be a couple of hours at Paige's, okay?"

"I will."

"Bye Jo." Alexis called out to her little sister."

Little Jo gave a half-hearted wave at her sister in response.

Johanna carried her granddaughter towards the entrance to the building. The doorman, Miguel a grandfatherly looking man greeted Johanna with a welcoming smile as he opened the door for her. The smile slipped when he saw Jo.

"What is wrong with my little princess?"

"She's not feeling well." Johanna answered.

"Oh that's no good." Miguel frowned. "I hope you feel better real soon, okay honey?"

Jo who had her face pressed her grandmother's neck nodded her head in response.

Johanna was grateful when Miguel offered to carry the backpack for her. She could have carried both granddaughter and the backpack like she had done when Kate was little but having a little help was always welcomed.

Miguel opened the door of the loft and stepped aside allowing Johanna to enter first. Johanna nodded her thanks.

"If you need anything, Mrs Beckett..." Miguel said as he put down the backpack by the side table next to the suitcase.

"Thank you so much, Miguel."

Miguel smiled, nodded his head and quietly departed.

Johanna caught sight of the suitcase but did not think much of it immediately. Her first priority was her granddaughter.

"Do you want to go up to your room, sweetheart?" Johanna asked.

Jo shook her head and pointed to the living room. Johanna carried Jo to the living room couch carefully laying her down on it. Once Jo was settled Johanna reached over to the blanket that was on the backrest and draped it carefully over Jo.

"Do you want to watch some TV, sweetheart?"

Jo shook her head in response.

"You stay right there while I go find mommy, okay?"

"Okay." Jo replied sleepily.

Johanna smiled as she leaned down and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. She found that the little girl's temperature had not changed since she last checked. Straightening up Johanna turned and made her way towards the office.

"Katie?" She called out.

XXX

Castle and Kate lay naked and stretched out in the tangled mess that was their bed. They lay there in companionable silence still hot and sweaty from their exertions but content and sated, at least for the time being. Kate was snuggled up against Castle resting her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. His fingers were slowly moving up and down her arm drawing little circles that elicited a small smile from her.

"I take it you missed me then?" Castle said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Kate slowly lifted up her head to look at Castle. A cat-like grin settled on her face.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know, that you practically mauled me?" Castle rubbed his shoulder over the mark Kate's teeth had made during a particularly intense moment between them.

Kate did not deny the accusation. She just gave him a toothy grin. Castle reached out and slowly brushed the hair from her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, though." Castle added.

"I should hope not."

"Just marking your territory, I know."

Kate returned her head to his chest again. Castle smiled as he slowly stroked her hair.

"So how's work been?" He asked.

Every night when he had been on the tour they would talk on the phone. He would always ask her how her day had been and Kate would tell him, always including about any new murder investigation members of homicide were dealing with.

"It's been okay. I've spent the last two days going over the evaluations for everyone at the precinct." Kate sighed.

"That can't be fun." Castle remarked.

"No, it's not." Kate agreed. "I was going to spend the morning finishing the homicide evaluations."

"But I came home early and distracted you."

Kate lifted her head and narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at Castle.

"Umm...sorry." Castle muttered.

"Don't be. I needed the distraction." Kate replied.

"Several times by my count." Castle grinned.

Kate grinned back and gave him a playful slap for his response. Castle laughed. Kate shook her head at him before she settled back down on his chest.

"I still haven't written that speech for the Police Academy graduation ceremony." Kate announced unhappily a few moments later.

"Isn't that next week?"

Kate nodded her head. "Next Wednesday."

"Have you made any notes?" Castle inquired.

Kate shook her head.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Kate replied.

"Do you have any idea what you want to say?"

Kate shook her head again.

Castle frowned a little on hearing that. He had not forgotten how excited Kate had sounded when she called him up one night. It had been a few days into his book tour when he had gotten the call from her with the news that the police commissioner had personally asked her to make a speech at the police academy graduation ceremony. Because it was the Police Commissioner who asked Kate could not refuse.

"Well, light of my life, you're one lucky woman." Castle declared.

Kate's eyebrows rose upwards as she shot him a quizzical look.

"How's that, Castle?"

"You, darling wife of mine, are a lucky lady."

"Lucky, huh?"

"Yes indeed." Castle nodded.

"How am I lucky?" Her eyebrows lowered and the quizzical look on her face vanished to be replaced with a curious expression.

"You, my heart, are lucky because you have at your command a recognised and well accomplished, not to mention world famous, wordsmith."

"I can write a speech on my own thank you very much." Kate retorted.

"Yeah if you want to put them to sleep, you know dull and boring."

Kate pinched him in retaliation.

"Ouch...kidding...I'm kidding." Castle laughed.

Once they had settled again Kate looked at Castle.

"You'd help, really?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"You know I would." Castle replied.

Kate smiled and nodded her head slowly. Yes she knew he would help. She had not forgotten the eulogy he had written for her that she gave at Roy Montgomery's funeral. He had been up until all hours the night before the the funeral to get it finished.

"Okay." Kate said quietly.

"Okay?"

"Yes, you can help with the speech."

"Awesome." Castle said excitedly. "We can get started on it tomorrow or the day after."

"Thanks."

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Castle broke it.

"So, you ready for another distraction?" Castle's eyebrows danced up and down suggestively.

"Eager much, there stud?" Kate chuckled.

"Well, with the kids away, I want to enjoy the pleasure of my wife's company."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Kate slowly shifted a little and started to leave a trail of kisses along his chest and to the base of his throat where she started to nuzzle him.

"Mmm...seems I'm not the only eager one." Castle chuckled.

"Shut up." Kate muttered back.

In one swift move Kate shifted to straddle him. Her hands came to rest on his chest pinning him to the bed, not that he wanted to move. He loved it when she took control. Leaning down to look at him Kate's hair framed their faces. She hovered just inches from his mouth, so tantalising close. Castle held his breath as her stared at her mouth as she slowly licked her lips. Slowly he lifted his gaze up to her eyes. He was mesmerised by what he saw. Her hazel eyes sparkled with amusement and the promise of what she wanted to do with him and he could not wait.

"Katie!"

On hearing her mother's voice, Kate let out a growl of annoyance. She pushed herself off Castle and sat up.

"What's your mother doing here?" Castle muttered petulantly.

Kate did not respond to Castle's question. She jumped off the bed and quickly looked about for her discarded robe. Finding it on the floor she scooped it up and slowly started for the door. She had thrown on the robe to cover her nakedness and knotted the sash by the time she reached the door. Before opening it she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Wait here."

Castle let out a frustrated sigh and then shrugged his shoulders before he fell back on the bed as Kate opened the door and walked out.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kate said with surprise when she saw her mother standing in the middle of the office. "Is something wrong?"

Johanna turned around to see her daughter emerge from the bedroom. She took note of the hastily thrown on bathrobe and her dishevelled hair. Then she remembered the suitcase sitting near the front door. Castle must have come home early, she concluded.

"Did I interrupt something?" Johanna inquired unable to hide the grin on her face.

Kate rolled her eyes at her mother's remark. She folded her arms across her chest not looking pleased.

"A little mommy and daddy time I'd guess."

"Why are you here, Mom?" Kate said tersely.

The grin vanished from Johanna's face having been reminded what she was there. She nodded in the direction of the living room.

"Jo wasn't feeling well and wanted to come home."

Any irritation or embarrassment Kate might have felt at having her mother intrude at an inopportune time was quickly erased. A look of concern spread across her face. She rushed out of the office with Johanna right behind her.

"I don't think it's anything serious just a little fever." Johanna assured her. "I gave her something for it before we left home."

Johanna had not forgotten how her daughter had reacted when Jo had been sick for the first time a few years back. She had received a phone call from a frantic Kate in the middle of the night close to melt down. Castle had been away on a book tour at the time.

Johanna well understood the fears that a first time mother would have being confronted with a sick child. She had gone through it herself. With that experience under her belt, Johanna was able to assured her daughter that Jo would be fine. All the same she had gone over to the loft and then accompanied both mother and sick child to the doctor. Once the doctor had examined Jo he was able to assured Kate that her little girl would be fine. It was a much relieved Kate who had returned to the loft later that morning.

Spotting her bundled up daughter on the couch Kate flew across the living room and came to sit on the edge of it. Seeing her mommy, Jo brightened up a little offering up a weak smile.

"Mommy."

"Hey, sweetheart, aren't you feeling well?" Kate smiled gently as she brushed the hair from her daughter's face then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Head hurts." Jo whimpered.

"Oh, that's no good."

Kate pulled aside the blanket and lifted Jo into her arms giving her a big hug. Kissing her forehead she found that Jo was warm. She cast a look to where her mother was standing seeking reassurance from her. Johanna smiled gently and nodded her head.

"Why don't I take you up stairs so you can sleep in your bed and then you'll feel better." Kate suggested.

"Okay, mommy."

Kate started to make her way out of the living room.

"Where's daddy?" Jo demanded. "I want Daddy too."

Kate was about to open her mouth to reply but was beaten to the punch.

"I'm right here munchkin." Castle called out as emerged from the office. He had put on the t-shirt that Kate had been wearing earlier and a pair of sweat pants.

"Daddy!" Jo shouted excitedly.

Kate had to grab hold of Jo tightly because the little girl started struggling to be released as she reached out for her father. A grinning Castle swept in and took his daughter from Kate then dropped a big wet kiss loudly on Jo's cheek. Jo let out a delighted squeal as she kissed him back.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Castle asked.

"No, my head hurts." Jo replied.

"Come on let's take you up to bed." Castle announced. He cast a look to Kate. Kate smiled and nodded her head in consent.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" Castle asked his daughter.

Jo nodded her head.

Kate bit on her lip unable to hide the concerned look on her face as she watched her daughter being carried up the stairs. She seemed to have revived a little now that she was safe in her daddy's arms.

"Definitely Daddy's girl." Johanna remarked.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

"She's going to be fine. Nothing serious."

Kate nodded her head. Her mother was right, she knew that. On top of that Castle did not seem too concerned either. If he thought his daughter was really sick he would have been flying out the door for the doctor. Kate took a calming breath and pushed down her concern for her daughter. She turned away from the stairs to face her mother.

"Coffee?"

"I would love one, thank you." Johanna replied.

The two women moved to the kitchen. Johanna sat down on a stool at the counter as Kate walked over to the coffee machine and started it up.

"By the way, Alexis has gone over to Paige's house." Johanna informed her daughter.

Kate paused while holding two coffee mugs and turned to look at her mother and gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently Paige had a major crisis in her wardrobe selection and needed Alexis' help." Johanna added in explanation.

"Okay, right." Kate replied then turned her attention back to making the coffees.

A few minutes later Kate brought over the two mugs of coffee and passed one over to her mother. Johanna nodded her thanks as she accepted the offered mug then watched as Kate walked around the counter and came to sit on the stool beside her. She studied her daughter carefully for some moments. Kate was staring down at her coffee with a frown of concern on her face.

"Jo is going to be fine, dear." Johanna said.

Kate looked up from her coffee.

"I know." Kate sighed, feeling a little foolish.

"If there's no change by this evening in her condition, then take her to the doctor."

Kate nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Some times you worry too much."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she looked at her mother.

"And you don't?" She retorted.

Johanna smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"There is always a degree of worry." Johanna said slowly. "It's a natural condition of being a mother."

Kate allowed a small smile to reach her lips. She nodded her head in agreement with what her other had said. Slowly she picked up her mug and brought it to her mouth, taking a sip of the coffee.

"If you really want worry wait till Jo reaches her teens." Johanna added. "It might be a bit of poetic justice if you have go through some of what I went through with you."

"I wasn't that bad, Mom." Kate scoffed. She put down her mug and looked at her mother.

"Really? Well, my grey hairs and I would beg to differ."

"Ooh, are you talking about Kate's wild child phase?" Castle asked excitedly as he neared the kitchen. "Wait till I get a coffee, I want to hear all about it."

As Castle drew near them both mother and daughter turned and shot him identical raised eyebrows. The smile on Castle's face slipped as he faltered in his steps. He had been on the receiving end of _'The Beckett Glare'_ from his wife countless time for sins both real and perceived but he had never had both barrels.

Wow, talk about like mother like daughter." Castle observed, warily.

"How's Jo?" Kate asked.

"She fell sleep almost as soon as I put her to bed." Castle informed her. "I didn't even get the chance to read her a story."

Kate nodded her head but then started to bit her lip. Castle came to stand beside Kate. He could see that Kate was still a little worried about their daughter. He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him and dropped a kiss on her head.

"She'll be fine." He assured her.

"I'll go and check on her just the same." Kate announced.

Kate broke from Castle's embrace and slipped off the stool. She quickly made her way out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs. Castle watched her go.

"Were you like this?" Castle asked turning to Johanna.

"Afraid so." Johanna nodded.

Castle grinned. He made his way around the counter heading for the coffee machine.

"What about you, Rick?" Johanna inquired. "It wouldn't have been easy trying to raise Alexis on your own?"

"You don't know the half of it." Castle sighed.

Castle picked up the empty mug that had been left there for him by Kate and placed it under the coffee machine. Pushing a button on the machine, coffee began to drip into the mug.

"Alexis just had to have a sniffle and I would be bundling her up in a thick warm coat and rushing out the door to go see the doctor." Castle confessed, shaking his head at the memory.

With the mug now filled Castle picked it up and slowly walked back to the counter. He set the mug down on the counter and looked at Johanna, a small grin on his face.

"You know, Kate hasn't really told me much about her wild child phase." He said. "And I want to hear all about it."

"I'm sure you do, Rick." Johanna said. She saw the expectant look on his face.

"But you wont hear anything from me, I'm afraid."

Castle's face fell. "You're no fun, Johanna." Castle pouted.

"What can I say?" Johanna shrugged her shoulders. "It comes under Mother Daughter privilege."

Castle narrowed his eyes as he looked at Johanna who had started to smirk.

"There is such a thing as Mother Daughter privilege?"

"Oh yes."

"Fine." Castle huffed. "Don't tell me then."

"I wont." Johanna replied.

"You do know that I'm not going to give up trying to find out?"

"Yeah, well you can try, Rick."

"I'll wear you down eventually." Castle said confidently.

"Good luck with that." Johanna laughed.

Johanna picked up her mug and took a big sip of the coffee. Her phone chimed announcing a new message. She put her mug down on the counter.

"Excuse me." She said as she reached into the pocket of her jacket.

Pulling out the phone she quickly checked the message that had arrived. Her brow furrowed at what she read. Castle saw the change in her facial expression.

"Johanna, something wrong?"

Johanna looked up from her phone.

"Could you turn on the TV, Rick?"

Castle nodded his head and then motioned in the direction of the living room. Johanna slipped off her stool and followed Castle into the living room. Castle swept up the remote from off the coffee table and cast a glance at his mother-in-law, giving her a questioning look.

"There's something about Bracken on the news." Johanna explained.

The expression on Castle's face darkened at the mention of the name. Then he remembered about Bracken's appeal decision was being brought down today. He could not believe that he had forgotten all about it. He pointed the remote at the television and pressed a button.

A second later the black screen suddenly burst into life to reveal a children's cartoon show. He quickly changed the channel. A moment later there was a neatly coiffured anchorman in what looked like an expensive dark grey business suit sitting behind an oversized desk looking serious.

"_Just to recap, earlier this afternoon, the Federal Appeals Court brought down its decision on the appeal of former Senator William Bracken who was convicted on murder and racketeering charges three years ago."_

Castle looked across to Johanna and they shared a look before they turned to the TV.

"_In an unanimous decision the court dismissed the appeal. Bracken, who was in court to hear the decision was immediately placed into the custody of US Marshals. It is expected that Bracken will be transported to the US Federal Prison at Marion, Illinois where he will serve life sentences for ordering the murders of two former NYPD detectives, John Raglan and Garry McAllister, as well as law student Blake Jackson and a raft of racketeering charges._

"_Bracken has steadfastly maintained his innocence of all the charges despite the overwhelming evidence the US Attorney submitted at the original trial. A lot of that information had been published online days after his original arrest by the FBI."_

A satisfied smile settled on Castle's face as he stared at the screen.

"Not all of it was published online." He said in a low voice.

When Bracken had been arrested by the FBI, Castle had gotten in contact with his cyber-geek guy, Ghost Rider, and instructed him to release some of the the files, just enough to cause a furor but not enough that could cause a mistrial.

"_Bracken has spent the past two years appealing the original convictions, citing that because of the publication of the information online he was not given a fair trial."_

"Yeah just like he gave his victims a fair trial." Castle muttered angrily.

On the TV the vision changed from the anchorman to a balding black business suited man holding a briefcase and surrounded by microphones and reporters on the steps in front of the court house. At the bottom of the screen next to the TV station logo was the name of the lawyer; Harvey Brezinsky.

"_We are very disappointed with the decision today. Of course we are... I want to reiterate once again that my client is totally innocent of the charges that the government has brought against him. _

_There is a giant conspiracy against him. My client has suffered a monstrous miscarriage of justice."_

Castle heard Johanna let out a laugh. He turned to look at her and saw her shaking her head.

"Harvey, Harvey...always with the hyperbole..." She muttered in a low amused voice.

"You know him?" Castle asked, a little surprised.

"We went to law school together." Johanna explained.

When Harvey Brezinsky had paused to take a breath he was bombarded by the reporters with a barrage of questions.

"_Yeah, we'll be seeking leave to appeal the United States Supreme Court. This is certainly not over. Not by a long shot. Like I said this is a great miscarriage..."_

Castle pointed the remote at the TV and instantly the outraged looking Harvey Brezinsky disappeared and was replaced by a black screen. Slowly he turned to look at Johanna.

"There's no chance he'll be granted leave to appeal to the Supreme Court." Johanna stated firmly, as she stared at the dark screen.

Castle nodded his head in agreement. Johanna turned away from the TV and looked at Castle.

"Thank you, Rick."

"No thanks needed, Johanna."

Johanna smiled.

"It's over." Castle said. "Finally."

Johanna nodded her head slowly. The smile on her face deepened a little. She cast a glance in the direction of the stairs before looking at Castle again.

"Why don't you go and tell Katie the good news?" She suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Castle agreed.

"And perhaps you'll get to finish your mommy and daddy time?"

Castle's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Johanna's last remark. He saw the mischievous glint in his mother-in-law's eyes. A look he had seen many times in his wife's eyes. A moment later his eyebrows danced up and down as he grinned back. He gave her a nod of the head before he turned and rushed towards the stairs taking them two at a time.

Johanna smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to collect her purse. As she reached the door she paused and cast a glance up the stairs and smiled even more. She remembered that night in that alley in Washington Heights, that fateful meeting. She had once described her son-in-law a remarkable man. In all the years she known him nothing had happened to make her change her mind. She would be forever grateful to him. For getting to see her daughter get married to the man she truly loved and see how happy she now was. For the beautiful grandchild she had. For the life her gave back to her.

The End

XXXXX

_**Well, Dear Reader, there you have it. Our story has come to an end. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for reading it. I would especially like to thank every one of you who took the time and trouble to write to me to let me know what you thought of the story, or to point out any error I had made, or even make a suggestion or two towards the story. I am deeply grateful to you all. Your kind words were deeply appreciated.**_

_**So until next time, thank you.**_

_**Con **_


End file.
